Inner Craving
by Fan Of Games
Summary: Ivlis and his band of demons have been routed from the Grey Garden. Peace has finally returned, yet Raspbel feels otherwise. Nightmares plague her sleep, leaving a strange taste in her mouth. Raspbel feels it growing stronger and it frightens her since the taste not only comes from her food…but within herself as well.
1. Chapter One: Strange Dreams with a Taste

Birds chirped as they flew overhead in the clear, blue sky hanging over Gray Village as the inhabitants, both angels and demons alike, went about their business on this fine, Saturday evening. Kids were out late getting together to play and chat while adults had their own conversations. The shops which opened on weekends were beginning to close down for the day so the employees who worked at those establishments could head home to see their families. All was relatively quiet for the Gray Garden, even after the previous invasion undertaken by Ivlis, a powerful devil who failed in his endeavor to achieve his goal of slaying Kcalb to steal his power. The Gray Garden recovered completely by now from that catastrophe, and now it was as if the peace had never been disturbed.

Families and friends were all getting together for dinner together as the good cooks of each home prepared meals for everyone to enjoy. There were many good cooks in Gray Village, though few were excellent chefs who could do more than the average cook. Wodahs was one such person because his snacks and treats tasted better than normal delicacies produced for others. Dialo was another whose skills nearly rivaled that of Wodahs, and she was famed for making such exquisite apple pies she shared with everyone because Yosafire usually brought her so many apples to bake with. Wodahs was clearly cooking something in Blancblack Castle tonight with his brother's help as they had time on their hands to work with the castle chefs because Etihw was still working as her laziness cost her the opportunity to join their fun. However, Dialo wasn't making anything to eat since she was over at a friend's house for dinner as the friend's older sister prepared the meals with her help. It was a relatively normal get-together like any other.

Chelan and Froze were busy setting the table while Rawberry was showing Macarona and Yosafire some neat antiques she and her sister purchased at a local flea market that day. The hungry demon couldn't help but salivate at the smell of dinner throughout her explanations of every item, making the other two chuckle softly since it appeared Rawberry was daydreaming more about the food than actually trying to share information. She nearly chomped down on a few plants her sister brought home from the florist's shop where she worked with a couple angelic friends.

Fortunately, Rawberry didn't have to wait long until Raspbel called them downstairs for dinner once it was ready. As her younger sister flew down the stairs with Yosafire and Macarona behind her heading down at a normal pace instead of simply running down like Rawberry, Raspbel chuckled since she thought Rawberry's love for food was cute. "Careful, Rawberry," she chided her little sister gently for having done something dangerous, "don't rush down the stairs. You could hurt yourself if you trip on them like last time. We don't want you missing out on dinner tonight."

"Alright, big sis," the pink haired demon said while hugging her older sister and giving her a light kiss on the cheek as thanks for the meal. "I'll be more careful next time."

"Because I'm sure you'll be having a healer feed you next time when you do get hurt over a quick jog downstairs," Froze remarked blandly while taking her seat near Yosafire and Dialo. "I understand your obsession with food can make you into a beast, but try to act more refined in the presence of others instead of behaving like a child. Really, you could stand to act more mature like your sister since she's a good role model for you to follow, especially at the dinner table."

"Indeed," Dialo agreed as Chelan chuckled quietly, "it would be a bit of trouble bringing a lot of your sister's food over to the castle in the event we had to have dinner there." She smiled as she turned to look at her angelic housemate sitting next to her. "I know Chelan concurs with us as she herself is more graceful in her gait when it comes to stairs."

"Yeah, yeah," Rawberry laughed happily as she sat down. "After all, food is my cure."

"And one of mine too!" Yosafire giggled as she and Macarona entered the dining room to take their own seats at the dining table. "I'm so looking forward to your sister's food, Rawberry. I just know it will be delicious as always." She looked up as she felt a pat on her head to see Raspbel standing over her with a warm smile on her face.

"Why, thank you, Yosafire," the older demon remarked with her eyes closed as she herself sat down at the end of the table next to her younger sister and Froze. "It means a lot to me to know my cooking is greatly appreciated by one of Gray Village's well-known gourmets." Her comment made the green haired demon giggle as Froze sighed with a small smile.

"Yes, her appetite is certainly becoming quite famous as of late," she said, referring to that last all-you-can-eat doubles contest Yosafire and Rawberry participated in together as a team. They ate a lot of food at the event a few months ago, and had emerged victorious in first place. It was a shame they had to go on a diet afterwards, but the victory was worth it. "I think she and Rawberry appreciate this more now that they can actually start enjoying food again."

"You bet we sure do!" Rawberry remarked cheerfully, glad to have put those few months behind her. "Now we can really dig in! I'm so going to sink my teeth into this!"

Macarona chuckled as she closed her eyes. "That's the Rawberry I know, always thinking of putting her stomach where her mouth is," she remarked as everybody chuckled before they went on with dinner and had their own separate conversations amongst each other. Yosafire, Macarona, and Froze were all on one side with Dialo, Chelan, and Rawberry on the other while Raspbel was at the end. All of them were enjoying the tasty food she and Dialo prepared for them as they spoke at great lengths of what was going on in their lives and what they were looking forward to.

Yosafire and Chelan were both enjoying their ravioli while Dialo ate her steak and mashed potatoes like a refined lady. Froze and Macarona consumed their spaghetti in the same manner as Rawberry nearly shoved her face into the plate of stuffed shells to inhale everything. It was a good thing her older sister spoke up to restrain such bad manners from exhibiting at the dinner table so the others wouldn't feel disgusted by the hungry demon's voracious appetite. Raspbel smiled and closed her eyes, chuckling softly while enjoying her own meal, a beef taco with a nice salad from a large bowl in the center of the table. The other girls could take some, so they ate salad with their respective dinners as well until everything was gone. With the main course finished, the time had come for one final portion of their dinner: dessert, the course many people loved and enjoyed since dessert was like a slice of heaven. They were the specialty of anybody who knew how to make the good treats everybody loved, so it was only natural to have prepared a special dessert for them.

This was Raspbel's cue to shine as she stood up and walked back into the kitchen to acquire something she made for the occasion: a delicious cheesecake of multiple flavors including vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, apple, and various others. It could only handle that many because each slice consisted of a specific flavor to match everybody's taste buds. "Here we are, everyone, something of mine I've prepared for us to share," she announced to the group while displaying the cheesecake as everybody leaned forward slightly to gaze at it in awe. "Go ahead and take whichever slice you like, but please do finish your first before seconds."

"Wow, this is amazing!" Macarona commented as she took a mint flavored slice.

"Yeah, it's incredible!" Yosafire agreed while claiming a vanilla slice. "I don't know how you do it, Raspbel, but your food is always so amazing! It's the best!"

Raspbel chuckled happily to show her appreciation. "Oh, it's nothing much, really. I work hard and practice it with the club I'm a part of," she said modestly since this really wasn't a lot of effort on her part. It was the much more difficult meals she would be tackling soon. "Those lessons certainly paid off, and I'm glad to see the results of my effort appreciated."

"Don't be so humble, big sis!" Rawberry said while clapping her hands. "You deserve the credit and our applause for all your hard work in the kitchen." At that the others began clapping as well while the older demon merely blushed in embarrassment as she chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh, thanks, really, it wasn't that difficult of a meal to prepare. I feel like I've not actually done anything special yet to warrant the applause; it's kind of embarrassing," she said while taking a chocolate slice for herself. Everybody else chuckled while giving her some more praise until the conversation broke off into several directions again. Raspbel stayed out of it for now, a bit relieved that the attention wasn't foisted onto her anymore. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the peace while hoping this would last forever as she cut a piece of her slice and raised the fork to her mouth for a bite. Raspbel then opened her mouth and stuck the piece in while biting down on it…

…

Before her eyes suddenly jolted open with her wide awake in bed at six in the morning, her breath catching in her throat with Raspbel somewhat disorientated. She blinked as what happened left a slight imprint on her mind, adjusting to the fact she wasn't sitting with the others at the dining room table. Closing her eyes again and turning over in bed, Raspbel breathed deeply and opened them partially as the early morning sun shone while rays were sent through the glass of the closed windows in the bedroom she and Rawberry shared. Gradually she began to become more aware of her surroundings and fully opened them, turning her head to look around before her eyes rested on the sight of her younger sister still sleeping peacefully.

Rawberry was obliviously immune to her older sister's current status, sleeping soundly as she nearly devoured a pillow. No doubt thinking of food even in her dreams, but that wasn't crucial to the here and now even if it did help establish the settings. The covers had also been thrown off while the young demon slept, her tossing and turning kicking them off earlier that night. Clad in blue pajamas, Rawberry looked peaceful murmuring quietly in her sleep, an imagined conversation she appeared to be having with Macarona taking precedent. "Oh, come on, Macarona," the demon uttered softly in her sleep, "you just have to try these. You'll love how tasty these ants are with a bit of ketchup and mustard like hot dogs on potato bread buns. Don't be shy, I know you crave the ants too—and the caterpillars, moths, cockroaches, and the like." She giggled softly while sleeping and dreaming of the angel finally amassing the courage to devour bugs.

Yet they were snacks Macarona would've cared to avoid. Raspbel liked eating bugs like her sister, but dreams of delicious insects were the least of her concerns right now. She slowly sat up in bed and took a few moments to rub her eyes as the scene registered to her, the grogginess of sleep slowly dissipating as Raspbel pushed the covers aside with a small sigh while she swung her legs over the bedside. Getting up, she stretched her arms in the air and yawned, her eyes shut briefly before she opened them again and quietly left the room as a clock on a nightstand in between their beds ticked the time away. Rawberry wouldn't be awake for some time, at least a half hour longer, so Raspbel had part of the morning all to herself for the time being. She sauntered through the second floor corridors of their home en route to the stairs, the red walls complementing her green pajamas quite nicely as a high contrasting color. Paintings, photos, and several tapestries adorned the walls in addition to a mirror by a little table at the second floor landing.

Walking downstairs, Raspbel closed her eyes and took in a whiff of the crisp, morning air while crossing another corridor to the kitchen so she could prepare herself some breakfast. She did not really feel like having something too big and hearty, so some toast or cereal would do because they weren't too wholesome. A light breakfast would satisfy her after a glass of refreshing water washed that tangy taste down. Taking a glass from a cupboard, Raspbel put it within a large socket of the refrigerator and pushed a wide lever back with it to fill the glass. There were other fridges like this one that also acted as water coolers, and Raspbel was glad she and Rawberry purchased one last year. It provided ice cubes from a similar mechanism, but Rawberry's comment last night about cleaning the tray by unclogging the bottom of ice remained fresh in her mind which forced her to grab several pieces out by hand. They were quite cold to the touch and they made her hand damp, though Raspbel simply wiped it on a paper towel and tossed the towel into the garbage pail over in the corner of the kitchen when she finished drying her hand.

Stepping over to the window with the water in hand, Raspbel reached her free hand towards the blinds and pushed a couple aside to peek outside. It was clear day out today while the weather would be high temperatures of a sunny day with some clouds. Pulling her arm back, she crossed it across her chest and blinked as she recalled the dream last night. Rawberry's friends had come for dinner and they had a great time up to the dessert course she prepared, a multi-flavored cheesecake. Raspbel had taken a bite of her work and was then suddenly awake, so she felt that about wrapped the matter up in a brief summery. She'd been having similar dreams for the past three days as each one differed slightly concerning the time of day and the settings, but meals were always a common factor in each one as was the end when she actually took a bite of something.

Come to think of it, Raspbel ate other foods during these meals and she was fine until the abrupt awakening, so the notion of specific foods causing it occurred to her after the third dream of stuffed shells. It was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the first, and a slice of Dialo's apple pie within the second; this time it was a slice of cheesecake she herself cooked. It was so strange that she'd been having these odd dreams for about a week now and she still hadn't figured out the meaning they delivered. Were they just telling her to avoid certain foods? Would the drinks she liked—tea, coffee, water, and milk—have the same effect too?

Raspbel sighed as she took a seat at the table while she drank her water, pressing a hand to her forehead as she contemplated what was happening and pondered whether it was a good thing or bad. She was confused as to why she'd have good dreams pop so suddenly like that. Running a hand through her bright, pink hair, she opened her eyes and continued looking around the kitchen to gaze at the granite countertops and cedar cupboards. There was no particular reason for selecting these objects as those which caught her attention, but Raspbel was lost in thought over yet another aspect of the dreams which she felt as an aftereffect left behind when she woke up. It was by far a strange component, something she couldn't explain away logically.

Each day there had been a strange, tangy taste in her mouth whenever she woke up, and a good glass of water always rinsed it down to clear her throat. Raspbel wasn't sure why that would be there since the taste was odd as well. She clearly knew what she had for dinner last night—that leftover couple of pizza slices she purchased from the local pizzeria the other day with Rawberry. That tasted like cheese, marinara sauce, and the pizza dough used to make the whole pie they had bought, and Raspbel was positive she didn't eat anything else that night unless she somehow took up sleepwalking without even realizing it. That could explain it, but the past few times there wasn't anything missing from the fridge or the closet where anything that didn't belong in the fridge went. Perhaps it really was just a slight byproduct of those dreams, so she merely shrugged it off.

Finishing up the rest of her water, Raspbel then proceeded to retrieve the bread and butter from the fridge before casually sauntering over to the toaster and plugging it in. She opened up the bag and pulled out a couple slices to set them in it, pushing the switch down to heat them. Returning to the fridge to put the bread back, Raspbel walked back to the toaster and waited a minute for the bread to cook. Once both slices popped up she carefully took them out and set them on a plate she got from a cupboard, taking a butter knife from a drawer to cut some butter and smear a bit on her toast. Depositing the knife in the sink, Raspbel took her breakfast and put the butter away while a piece of toast hung from her mouth. She chewed it and felt the taste of bread meeting butter was a lot better than whatever that tangy taste was. It certainly tasted okay, and it slowly started replacing the tanginess with a taste she recognized and preferred over the other.

It didn't take long for her to finish eating, and once Raspbel finished her breakfast and put the plate and knife into the dishwasher she then pondered what to do with her spare time. The time was six fifteen now and there was only a quarter of an hour left until Rawberry woke up. Her little sister thought it was somewhat odd for Raspbel to be up before her when the older demon usually didn't wake up unless Rawberry prodded her to. It was not all that unusual as a matter of fact since there were rare occasions when she did find the motivation to awaken on her own, but nearing the full week sort of set off some kind of red flag that something was wrong. Yet Raspbel felt fine, so the thought of feeling any different in a negative way instead of it being positive worried her. Still, it wasn't too bad and she really did feel alright, so maybe this was just a one-time thing that started to temporarily expand into something slightly larger and longer until it ended soon. Hopefully the dreams would stop waking her up each morning so she could get some shuteye and savor moments she enjoyed in those dreams without concern for them popping in the morning.

Today's paper wouldn't be delivered until around seven, so Raspbel decided to turn on the radio and listen to the news from it. She sauntered into the living room and laid down on the couch by the electric fireplace while pressing the power button on the radio. Some music played, though Raspbel knew it was the right station. Acquiring a small remote from a table right in front of the couch, she pressed a button on it to turn the electric fireplace on as the news slowly started to filter in. Nothing much was going on today according to the newscaster. Aside from small occurrences and events like discounted sales at stores, there weren't special occasions or anything noteworthy. There was also the weather reaffirming the fact that today was going to be a nice day outside.

Raspbel would've taken a brief nap to try and get some more sleep, but she opted for some reading instead by going over to the bookcase and choosing a book she already started three days ago back when the dreams first started. There was no particular reason for choosing this book over the others on the bookcases, and it was a completely random choice. It was merely a novel about an individual going on an adventure to find the land of his heritage along with the people who had lived there. Nothing too special, so it had no impact on the dreams or how they affected her. While a bit of shuteye could do her some good, Raspbel didn't feel tired anymore and she knew Rawberry would come downstairs to find her sleeping on the couch. That in of itself wasn't concerning since she would finally get in that extra shuteye she normally slept through, but she wasn't sleepy. Naps were out of the question, so with a small sigh, Raspbel immersed herself in the book until the clock showed six thirty. A couple minutes later she heard the soft footsteps of Rawberry's feet against the hardwood floor upstairs and sat up, turning her head to see her sister come down.

"Morning, big sis," Rawberry yawned as she entered the kitchen with Raspbel following a slight distance behind her. "You're up early again. It's beginning to feel like you don't need me to act as your alarm clock anymore." Raspbel smiled at the remark, wondering if she really was going to lose that trait of hers which kept her asleep without interruption aside from Rawberry.

"Seems like you'll be retiring from that role soon," Raspbel chuckled as her younger sister went to the food closet for some cereal before retrieving some milk from the fridge. At first she'd considered telling Rawberry about her dreams, but opted not to. They hardly meant anything, what with their cryptically vague messages that were actually absent. Raspbel didn't know what to make of them, but they weren't important because they had no repercussions or results that affected her. To be fair, there was that brief moment of fearful shock in her eyes each morning upon awakening, but she attributed that to the disruption of the dreams when she emerged from sleep. "I take it you slept well, haven't you?" Raspbel inquired, pointing at Rawberry's messed up hair.

"Like a log!" Rawberry smiled while bringing her bowl of cereal to the kitchen table as she smoothed her hair prior to sitting down. Having bedhead while eating wasn't good manners. "You have been going to bed pretty early lately, big sis. I guess that's why you're starting to get up early before me." If only she knew about those dreams, she would be attributing her sister's lack of extra shuteye each morning to them. Still, Raspbel didn't want her to worry; she was Rawberry's older sister, so that concern should have been the other way around. Although Rawberry did explain the invasion Ivlis caused a while back and how she saved her from a bunch of flame bats while she'd been sleeping, Raspbel felt she wasn't in any danger as she was capable of defending herself. She was more worried for her younger sister because she and her friends fought Ivlis and was knocked unconscious during the battle, so Raspbel was clearly more concerned for her than her own safety.

She merely shrugged in response to her sister's remark. "Perhaps, so maybe I should get in some more shuteye at night every so often. I can handle a few more things when I wake up early," Raspbel said while walking to the counter and retrieving a plastic bag from a cupboard while also going for the bread and some tuna with coleslaw and lettuce in the fridge. Taking a plate out from another cupboard, she began preparing a tuna sandwich—the kind Rawberry liked—while heating up the stove to cook the tuna as her younger sister finished eating and deposited her things within the dishwasher before stepping over to give Raspbel a light kiss on the cheek as a gesture of sisterly affection. The display was cute, and Raspbel appreciated it because they were so close.

"Alright, I better go shower now and get ready for school. I love you, big sis," she said as she jogged out of the kitchen and went upstairs to prepare for the day.

"Okay," Raspbel responded as Rawberry was leaving, "I love you too." She shut her eyes and smiled warmly, glad to have such a cheerfully, sweet girl as a little sister.

The tuna started to boil while she had gone into the living room to place the book back on the shelf, and the smell was beginning to waft into the hall as Raspbel closed her eyes again while inhaling the scent of tuna cooking. It was a good scent, and she also liked the taste of it as well. It was also a lot tastier than whatever that tangy taste in her mouth was, but Raspbel decided she was not going to dwell on such trivial matters. It was Thursday, so Rawberry only had today and Friday left before the weekend started. Just two more days of school and they could go on that biking trip Yosafire and Macarona planned. The two of them had invited the others including Raspbel for the day of their event, this upcoming Saturday, and she was looking forward to spending some quality time with Rawberry and her friends. They were always welcome company, and Raspbel did enjoy having them over for dinner on occasion since it meant she got to share what learned in the cooking club's lessons which Dialo also participated in for the same reason: to learn how to cook different kinds of meals. That was pretty much what everyone in the club wanted.

Raspbel sighed, thankful for the peace this world offered. It was so much different than the way it used to be from what she learned. Back then there was always constant warfare between the angels and demons that both sides suffered until peace was established. Now everyone lived within the peaceful harmony they created and enjoyed the cherished friendships made with one another. She had hoped nothing would threaten to destroy what her people and the angels had worked hard to create and preserve, though she knew this peace would definitely be everlasting. After all, peace was the Gray Garden's core value, the virtue advocated by everybody.

She could vaguely hear her sister humming in the shower, and she smiled while she finished preparing Rawberry's lunch. Putting it in the fridge so it could cool and be ready for her, Raspbel went to another cupboard for her sister's lunchbox and placed it on the table before getting a light thermos from the same cupboard and filling it with some nice, cold water and ice cubes before she stored it in the fridge by the sandwich. With Rawberry's lunch done and out of the way, Raspbel's next objective was to get her own snack ready for the day. She and her friends had already planned to go out to eat for lunch at a restaurant the other day, so she didn't need anything heavy. A simple granola bar would suffice as a midmorning snack to tide her over until then because the toast was not very filling even though it did fill her stomach somewhat. Yet that was merely good for now.

For the time being until Rawberry got out of the shower, Raspbel killed time with a bit of reading from that novel she had. Getting it back from the bookshelf, she opened it to the page she left her bookmark in and continued where she left off while lying on the couch again. It truly was a fascinating book, one which captivated her the moment she first started reading. It was beginning to become one of her favorites, so Raspbel decided to savor it. Each page was marvelous, and she took her time scanning them with her eyes to acquire every detail and the messages within the text. She had read many books in her life and liked a lot of them, but few were ever reread by her since some weren't really as captivating and enjoyable as others.

As the clock went a little past seven, Raspbel's ears perked up as the bat wings on her head curled slightly and flapped wide open as she heard the bathroom door upstairs open to let her know Rawberry was finished in there. Standing up and putting the book back, Raspbel stretched her arms in the air as she proceeded to head upstairs. Taking a trip to their room, she found her little sister already dressed and ready for school while making some finishing touches.

"Hey, big sis," Rawberry greeted her as she finished brushing her long hair at their shared desk with the mirror above it while Raspbel began gathering her own clothes. "Preparing for work now?" she asked as the older demon nodded to confirm the statement.

"Yes, I'll be going in the shower now," Raspbel answered while getting her clothes before making her bed. "Will you be leaving shortly before I get out?"

"Yep, I just need to make my bed first and then I'm gone."

"Good, your lunch is in the fridge and the lunchbox is on the table," Raspbel replied while sauntering over to give her little sister a tender kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you later and we can make dinner together when I get home. How's that sound?"

Rawberry smiled at the prospect of preparing a good meal with her big sister. "Great, I will look forward to that," she said while returning the gesture before going to her bed as Raspbel went to the closet to finish getting her things before heading out of the bedroom. "See you later, big sis," she then commented while pulling the covers of her bed up and straightening the pillows. "I love you." Raspbel smiled and gave her younger sister a friendly wave with closed eyes while walking out the door en route to the bathroom down the hall.

"I love you too, Rawberry."

…

**And thus a new Gray Garden project has begun. I've been wanting to do this for quite a while because Raspbel is my favorite character in the Gray Garden. As I said in **_Complexity in Alchemy_**, this is not the only alternate scenario fanfic of Raspbel's Secret. Crack-jouchan's one-shot, Redemption, also depicted an alternative scenario as well, but I won't spoil it since that would be rude towards Crack-jouchan. To briefly reiterate, this story shall actually be a lot darker than Redemption since it will contain some themes you'll likely recognize from well-known horrors that are firmly established in society. It'll also be longer as well as you'll probably infer from this first chapter; it may even be as long as **_Seven Nights at Clarabella's_** if possible. In any case, I hope you enjoy reading this as I enjoy writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gray Garden; it's owned by Mogeko.**


	2. Chapter Two: The Auburn Tulip

**Emperor853: Sure, you can have Sin call Reficul 'Refi' in your stories; I don't mind. It was just a way of showing how close the two of them are. I'm sure Reficul also appreciates your concern for her. Her interaction with Macarona is just hilarious, and I do have another idea that will feature both of them in another story together with Yosafire. I'm not going to get to that right away because I'm still working on **_Inner Craving_** for now. However, I would like to work on that idea because there's more interaction between Reficul and Macarona.**

**I also want to thank you for your reviews and the compliment of my portrayal of Sin and Mors in **_Angry Macarona is Scary Macarona_**. It was kind of difficult to get that close to what's been established in canon for them, especially when they weren't well developed yet aside from what the wikia says. It's possible they might be featured in another of Mogeko's games, perhaps the Gray Garden sequel or a different game. In any case, their inclusion into another game can better develop them in canon.**

**Chrissie: Yes, there is plenty more to cover in this fanfic. I also want to write a trilogy with Raspbel as the main character. The trilogy will be a crossover with The Evil Within, so you can look forward to that if you're interested. I haven't begun that yet either since this is my current project. As of now, I don't know which Gray Garden fanfic to write next, though I've prepared a list of potential ideas I would like to get to.**

…

The sound of peaceful music flowed through the radio in the living room as Raspbel nearly finished cleaning the ice tray from the freezer, humming along with it while she worked. The place she worked at, a cozy little florist's shop called The Auburn Tulip, would not be opening until later that morning at around nine o' clock. That left her with a bit of free time for this task she worked on after getting out of the bathroom. She wore an apron over her long sleeved black dress to prevent any water or ice ruining it, and the sleeves were also rolled up so the white cuffs which matched a collar and tights of the same color wouldn't get wet either. The red ribbon around her neck swayed gently in the breeze as she worked, removing the clumped ice and storing it all in a large bowl she took from one of the cupboards. There was a big chunk of ice cubes mashed together into a single mass blocking the chute where it normally exited into glasses, but Raspbel fixed it without trouble.

"There, all done," she said while releasing a deep breath she took after placing the last bits of ice in the bowl. Rolling her sleeves down, she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead and let the ice continue to melt while putting the bowl into the sink. "That takes care of that." Checking her watch, Raspbel smiled and nodded at the sight of eight forty. "Right, I've got just enough time to head over to work now. Ruby and Serenity will be waiting for me." With that, she quickly placed the ice tray back into the freezer so more ice could accumulate in it over time as the day progressed. Going out into the hallway next to enter the living room and turn off the radio, Raspbel then went to the mat by the front door and slipped on a pair of black mary janes before opening the door and stepping out into Gray Village after taking her purse from the decorative table when she left so she could lock the door behind her after stepping out.

Holding her arm up to shield her eyes from the sun's rays, she closed her eyes and smiled. Taking in a breath of fresh air, Raspbel sighed happily as she opened them and started sauntering down the path in front of the house she and Rawberry lived in. The rose garden filled with several rose bushes was her first stop so she could smell them and the various other flowers in another of the few gardens they developed together with help from Rawberry's friends and her own friends. "Don't worry, my lovelies, I'll be back later. Have a good day," she said to them before leaving.

Sauntering down the main path, Raspbel went about her walk at a leisurely pace to take the opportunity to enjoy the serene atmosphere within Gray Village. It was a small, bustling hamlet in the sense that the inhabitants were all handling their own affairs while getting together at the same time to enjoy each other's company. There were no kids out today unlike in her dream because the day was Thursday, not Saturday, so they were all at school in their homeroom classes by now with the first subject of the day beginning in just a bit. Small shops and larger stores opened for the day, employees displaying the 'open' sign on their doors to let customers know they were ready for the business transactions they would be making by trading goods for money.

Gray Village was by no means a large settlement, but there were definitely a few districts within the space it took up. One was a residential district where everybody lived. Another was the market district where shops including The Auburn Tulip were located. A third in the vicinity was the cultural district where institutions dedicated to many forms of art like music, art, literature, and culinary arts were found. Finally there was Blancblack Castle, the main place where administration was handled by the authorities who helped protect the Gray Garden and each of the residents who called this world home while handling other duties as well. Gray Village wasn't the only settlement of this world as there were other locations such as harbors, small towns, and similar civilized areas dotting the confines of this world. Although Raspbel only went to one of the harbors a few times with her sister and her friends, she was aware of the social geography concerning where settlements were and what the people were like in some of the other settlements.

She stretched her arms in the air and breathed deeply to take in more fresh air while heading to the market district a short distance away. Her stroll was relatively quiet with some people going to and from shops for goods and items they wanted or needed. Nobody bothered her, and she was also sort of glad to have this time to herself so she could reflect on some inner thoughts despite the desire to have a pleasant chat with anybody along the way. Raspbel didn't want to be late, however, and there wasn't really much on her mind at the moment aside from what she and Rawberry would make for dinner. The demon wore a smile upon her face, opening her eyes to gaze at the buildings she past en route to The Auburn Tulip. Her coworker friends were probably there by now as they would likely have started preparing the merchandise they'd sell while taking care of more flowers for their business. As Raspbel didn't want to keep them waiting, she quickened her pace and turned a corner once she reached the market district, heading down the sidewalk to The Auburn Tulip.

It was a quaint little shop with all sorts of colors painted on it to portray a beautiful hill of flowers. This mural was developed right at the onset of this shop's establishment, and it was always repainted whenever the colors would begin to dry up and crumble into little flakes. Large windows showed a display of flowers inside while other flowers were set up out on the patio for decoration and display since customers could take their pick from either indoors or outdoors. An awning was attached to the front of the building, but it was rolled up for now because they only unfurled it due to rainy weather. When it snowed in the winter, they would bring merchandise inside and store it in a basement area customers were allowed to go down into to continue shopping. The store had a good heating system, so it could keep flowers alive and customers warm on cold days with an air conditioner to cool them down on a warm day like today. This was Raspbel's favorite shop because she loved it. Other stores were great too and she liked them as well, but The Auburn Tulip was one of the few that made its customers feel right at home even if it didn't have many of the comforts of home like comfortable furniture and good homemade cooking.

Pausing in front of it to look up at the sign hanging from a short, black pole to admire how pretty the whole place was, Raspbel took one final breath of fresh air before stepping through the threshold and into The Auburn Tulip. The bell above the door rang to indicate her presence in the realm of flowers, a world within a world so to speak. Kcalb had once mentioned he knew another devil from a different world known as the Flower World, so Raspbel and her two angelic friends would probably like the place. He made that comment on a visit here once, and his remark stirred their imaginations as the three of them thought about what sort of flowers would be there. Maybe they could get in contact with this Flower World and establish a business connection there; it could certainly bring in more flowery products for their shop.

Raspbel smiled and nodded to acknowledge the two angels' presence in the shop when she stepped inside. "Good morning, Ruby, Serenity. I'm here," she greeted them while crossing over to the door at the other end of the main room to enter a back area where she could leave her purse and get a bright green apron with the shop's name on it. "Think it'll be another good day for some business, girls?" Her question was rhetorical, so of course it was; all days were good for flowers.

Ruby smiled, flashing her teeth while shaking her head to let wild curls of blond hair whip about. She was sitting on the counter as she stretched her arms out in front of her, the dark red nail polish from a manicure she got yesterday contrasting with the roses displayed on one of the stands. Her orange blouse served as a nice complement to the blue jeans she wore with a rough pair of red sneakers that also matched her nails. "You bet, I'm looking forward to another week of floral care following a great weekend!" she exclaimed, hopping off and donning a pair of gloves so she could tend to the soil quality of each plant. "I don't care if we still have one more day, we're going to be busy until the clock strikes the final hour of closing time this week!"

Serenity laughed while briefly flapping her wings as she swept the floor with an old broom. She paused to brush some locks of long, black hair from her rectangular glasses. "Somebody's excited to skip over the weekend," she remarked, wiping some dust from her hand off on the side of her cargo shorts, the light, zippered sweatshirt she wore over a violet t-shirt swaying softly due to the movement. "You know, Ruby, we can't stay open for seven days a week because of the forty hour workweek. Weekends are meant for relaxation, enjoying two days off from work to be with family and friends by spending time with them. You've got to stop and smell the roses sometimes."

The other angel merely held an arm out and physically brushed the comment aside, a small smile letting them know she wasn't being mean. "Oh, please, I've already got plenty of that here. What more could this village provide when I've already secured a job at the best shop in the entire community? I've got flowers and you girls too, so I'm already covered and set for life! Who needs more when one already has everything they wanted for Christmas and their birthday?"

"Well, at least somebody knows what she's doing," Raspbel laughed happily, brushing her own hair aside while taking a watering can and filling it with water from the sink behind the counter so she could water the plants. "I'd say you could stand for a raise, but it seems like you've already received it when you've got what you signed on for. You obviously earn more in that regard than you get on your paycheck, so I don't think you really need anything else, really."

Ruby whirled around and smiled at the demon, holding another arm out after putting those potted plants down where they belonged and formed a peace sign with two fingers. "Damn straight, girl! I couldn't have said it better myself! You should give public speeches to advertise The Auburn Tulip as our poster child. A prestigious position, if I do say so myself."

Raspbel shuddered slightly and blushed, turning away from the lively angel to continue the task she was currently administered to. "O-oh, I-I'm not so sure about that," she said shyly, clearing her throat by swallowing heavily. "I-I mean, I-I'm not so good with those kinds of things. I-I could mess it up and alienate customers. Our business would flounder."

"Don't tell me you're already getting stage fright before the crowd has even shown up yet," Ruby remarked teasingly, stepping over to her nervous friend and putting an arm around her for a show of support she wanted to give the demon. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. I'm certain you'll whip up a good script from the top of your head to please the masses. Just get flowers as visual aids and you'll have the audience in the palm of your hands, but just don't hide behind them, okay?"

Raspbel swallowed again, feeling a bit tongue-tied concerning what the angel was talking about since it had to do with something she was afraid of doing. Raspbel was never really good at public speaking even though she was fine dealing with small groups of individuals and people she shared intimate friendships with. She was the more graceful individual, full of poise and style that denoted a proper lady with a cheerful disposition which comforted others in her presence, and she was even very welcome to speak with on various topics. Still, the only demon who worked in The Auburn Tulip had a bad case of stage fright, so she preferred speaking to groups she could address informally rather than a formal crowd of potential customers. Although plenty of customers came in to frequent the establishment often, it was an informal interaction she got used to with each visit, and that was enough even though she was fond of them.

"I-I just don't know..." she uttered, feeling embarrassed at the imaginary attention the angel foisted onto her. She knew Ruby was only teasing her and she was also used to that too, but some subjects like public speaking still made her anxious with dread. The only exception to her fear was the cooking club since she was a member for three years and got along with the others who joined it. They understood she had stage fright, but they helped her find the courage to speak before all of them. It was a good first step that helped Raspbel make the effort in groups of close friends and associates, but she wasn't prepared to speak with so many strangers at once in a direct interaction. To be fair, she did remain polite and kept her cool during small talk since it was informal, but stage fright would hinder her as public speaking was formal. "What if they laugh at me and ridicule the shop? Our reputation could be in jeopardy and we may lose business."

"Don't sweat the small details, Rasp," Ruby said confidently. "Just talk, that's all. You do not even have to think real hard about it either. Say what's necessary and we're set."

"Let her be, Ruby," Serenity called from the backroom while putting the broom there and coming back out with a medium-sized pot full of sunflowers which she set on the floor by a display case. "You know how she gets in front of strangers she has to speak to formally. You're a much better example since you're so cheerful and exciting. The audience would pay more attention to you, so you'd better get cracking if we ever get the necessary equipment for that." She turned to Raspbel and winked at her with a small smile. "Don't worry, Rasp, I got your back."

Raspbel smiled and shut her eyes with a small nod of appreciation. "Thank you, Serenity," she responded as Ruby pulled away from the demon and sauntered over to a cash register, opening it up to count the funds inside before jotting them down in a ledger to record how much money the three of them made yesterday during a discounted sale.

"I think it's a damn shame you won't put that sweet voice of yours to good use," she replied to an unspoken remark from her friend about not wanting to speak in public because of stage fright, even though that had already been made clear from the get-go. "How else will you conquer shyness aside from that? Informal interactions won't cut it in the long term."

"I-it's not something I can solve right away," Raspbel commented, slowly calming down as the tension of the nightmarish ordeal gradually drifted away. "Yes, I get stage fright, I'll admit it. I'm aware it's a problem for me, and believe me, I do want to get over it. If I had enough courage to, I would; though I'm just not ready for that attention yet. I can't help but panic when I'm put on the spot in front of others who may misjudge me unfavorably."

"Don't worry, we won't even think of subjecting you to horrors of public speaking, right Ruby?" Serenity asked while turning to briefly address the other angel who nodded empathetically in agreement. "Just stay calm and handle things behind the scenes with me while we give Ruby a chance to shine on the shop's behalf. She won't mind stealing the spotlight from you for you," she said while said angel crossed her arms and nodded again while forming a fist with her forearm up in the air as a confident gesture in her own abilities which she would put to good use for the shop.

"That's right. Come on, Rasp, lighten up. You know I'm only joking, right?"

Raspbel nodded while shrugging as she went to refill the watering can. "Yes, I'm aware of it. Still, please try and refrain from touching upon such things. I probably would've had some kind of heart attack if those thoughts you put into my head kept going."

"Hey, I started that train of thought and I was in the middle of driving it too!" Ruby laughed cheerfully as she playfully punched Serenity's arm lightly. "Thanks a lot for derailing my fun with her, Seren. It was a one-way ticket, too." Serenity chuckled while straightening the leaves on some flowers while spraying them with nutrients to help them grow.

"The passengers are on board, but the train isn't moving."

They all laughed at her analogy since it helped lighten the mood, and Ruby found it funny despite the fact it was a teasing remark to complement her statement. Raspbel was fine with such banter because it was lighthearted. Even she could take a joke about herself when there wasn't any malicious intent behind the words or context within them regardless of whether the implications were inappropriate or not. Although there were certain forms of witty banter she could not handle when it was about something that made her feel insecure like public speaking or being placed in a position where the spotlight was on her so to speak, she had to admit those jokes were a little funny too when she wasn't bashfully beating herself up over nothing. Raspbel was lucky to have good friends like Serenity and Ruby. These two were great companions and she enjoyed their company. Every day at work was fun with them around, and they always had good discussions on topics that caught their interest while serving customers who came to buy flowers.

"By the way, change of subject," Ruby suddenly announced as she walked over to turn the sign on the door over so it said 'open', "but have either of you heard the rumor about a flower that supposedly grows only in moonlight? I hear it's a rare beauty that develops at night on several rare occasions throughout the year, so I hope we can find it and procure a sample to display. Won't that be a great idea to have something unique welcoming our customers?"

"Yes, I have heard the tale," Raspbel nodded to confirm she was aware of it, "though I'm not sure if that would somehow harm the flower in question. If it grows in moonlight, it'd need to be placed by a window, perhaps at the front of the shop. Plus it might not grow anywhere outside of its natural habitat, so we have to study it to ensure it can be extracted safely."

Serenity closed her eyes and nodded, setting down some price tags on the shelves by several varieties of tulips for sale. "Indeed, so we'll research it to determine if there are any factors such as those concerning whether it is possible for something like that to even live elsewhere. Besides, you did say it was a rumor, Ruby; it might not even be true."

The lively angel chuckled and stood in a pompous stance while crossing her arms, gesturing that she would do anything to prove the validity in a rumor that caught her interest. "Oh yeah, how much do you want to bet on that? If I win, you have to treat me to a lunch sometime."

"Then I suppose if I win, I'd have to request the same. The stakes must be even for a match, so it's only fair for that to be the victory condition," the calm angel explained briefly while Raspbel giggled, enjoying the playful banter over a flower's existence. "Say, Rasp, who do you think shall win? We could use a majority of two to one here."

"Yeah," Ruby agreed, "just think, you'll be able to save cash for something else when she loses. You could buy me something as a token of friendship."

"Sorry," Raspbel smiled softly as she chuckled, "I think I'll pass on that one because there has to be a neutral party. Besides, I'm not a gambling person; I prefer sitting on the sidelines where I can watch in peace as you two play for lunch. Even if I was on the victor's team, I'd most likely save my earnings or spend it on a present for Rawberry."

"Aw, come on, Rasp, have some common sense," the lively angel tried to persuade Raspbel to reconsider the offer. "I'm fine with letting your little sister beat me in battle, but I won't concede defeat or claim victory without you on my side. I need you with me, Rasp, together we can win! It isn't that hard, all you have to do is declare your support for me and that's it." Although she was aware that she and Raspbel could very well lose, Ruby wasn't going to give in that easily. "Come on, let's get together and show this girl who's right! We'll have Seren paying for two lunches when we go out again, it'll be worth the effort and the victory!"

"Alright, settle down Ruby," Serenity chuckled, setting up pots of daisies on another shelf. "We can't force her to join, but at the very least Rasp could judge the results and declare a winner."

"I don't think I even need to do that either," Raspbel politely waved the notion aside. "I'm sure the discovery of this mysterious flower would already distinguish Ruby as the victor."

Ruby sighed in mock defeat as the bell rang when a customer stepped in. "Oh, very well, I can see where this is going. You've shown your true colors as an observer who revels in the misery of others without even having to lift a finger or participate, Rasp. Still, I'll give you a victory which shall make you cheer in joy to celebrate my accomplishment."

"Okay, okay, that's enough joking around about that," Raspbel chuckled as she went over to greet the customer, a demon searching for some roses to use as a muse for a painting. "I do not want to be portrayed as the lazy, cloaked schemer when customers are around."

"Suit yourself, Rasp," Ruby remarked before they ended the conversation. "You just mark my words, I'll have you on my side in another scheming bet of mine, just you wait."

"Unless she joins my side," Serenity quipped lightly. "In which case, you're screwed," she then added as the three of them had one last laugh before getting down to business.

…

"Ah, this is the life…" Ruby murmured peacefully as she took a sip of black coffee. "There is nothing better than the taste of imagination in one's coffee, an invigorating exercise that freshens the body and spirit so both may continue to function as one throughout the day. A daydream within the confines of reality which livens the atmosphere as all who partake of its goodness know delight from a solitary cup of Joe brewed with the finest ingredients handled delicately by the baristas."

Raspbel chuckled, wiping her mouth with a napkin as the three of them were nearly finished with their meals. "You sound more like a dignified philosopher than a spunky florist, Ruby. Even so, I'm amazed you can come up with poetic remarks like that from time to time. You could write a book of floral poetry if you put your mind to it." Taking another bite of her salad that came with the vegetable soup she ordered, the demon watched as Ruby shrugged while considering the idea.

"Maybe, maybe not. Hey, I just pay for the thing. It's not like I'm some kind of barista like the attendants at the counter over there. I just enjoy the brew, that's all."

"Now who's the modest one," Serenity teased while biting into the second half of a calzone she purchased for herself. "Before you were going off on Rasp about public speaking, now tables have turned in her favor so she has the advantage." Although Raspbel wasn't really one to playfully tease others the way Ruby did, even she had to admit this was a rare opportunity. Her friend wasn't going to be offended, so why not indulge herself in this moment by acting out of character?

"Indeed," she smirked with a half-lidded expression, trying to be snarky on purpose. "Tell me, how does it feel to know the true value of your worth? I bet you'll cower at the thought of it."

Ruby snickered and flashed a grin at the demon. "Touché, girl, touché. At least I'm not on a stage cowering in front of a public I have to speak to," she retorted teasingly, forcing Raspbel to blush in embarrassment somewhat as she shrank back in her seat a bit.

"H-hey, d-don't bring that up. You know how I get about that."

"You made fun of me and I responded," Ruby said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Not my problem if you opened the door for me to walk in. You practically invited me in, you know?"

"To be fair, you did open it first, Ruby," Serenity remarked with a small giggle as she came to Raspbel's aid concerning the matter. "I'd say it is your problem if she has a panic attack on that subject, so I'm sure you'll be footing the bill of her therapy."

"Yeah, you kind of did barge in uninvited," Raspbel commented, thankful for the aid. "I'd welcome you in cordially so long as you knock first, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to kick you out now since you've overstayed your welcome, so goodbye." They all laughed and let the matter drop for good as other patrons of the restaurant drowned out the conversation with their own topics and playful banter. This was a great restaurant and everyone was pleasant to speak with. The cooks made great food and the waiters and waitresses were very patient with the customers. It was a very nice place where most of everyone knew everybody's names like at the café others like Rawberry and her friends hung out at. Gray Village was not a large community even though the establishment was pretty big, so everyone was familiar with each other.

Ruby sighed, resting her head against her arms after finishing the chicken tenders and rice she was eating. "You know, I love the peace and quiet and all, but we need more excitement in our lives. Something to spice things up a bit for a change, you know?"

"What do you suggest?" Serenity inquired casually, wiping her hands and mouth with the napkin by her plate. "Spelunking in a cave? Mountain climbing? I'm all for things like that if they are safe. We have families and friends to think about after all, so it can't be anything too deadly."

"But danger can really pump up one's adrenaline," Ruby countered with a point of her own as she continued speaking. "Hey, Rasp, your little sister fought against that devil and his henchmen a while back, right? Did she sleep through the whole incident, or did she feel invigorated by a need to protect this world from the machinations of an otherworldly jackass who tried to destroy us for power?" It was a fairly legitimate question, and Raspbel knew she had to answer honestly because she knew her sister well. Still, she couldn't just assume Rawberry slept on the job.

"Rawberry does sleep a lot like I do so I do see where you're coming from, Ruby, but I'm not sure if she was dormant during the invasion. I was asleep myself until she and her friends told me about what was happening. When I awoke the house was covered in blood and guts from those monsters she slew." Raspbel leaned back in the chair and stretched her arms in the air. "Honestly, I'm not really sure what actually happened apart from what she and the other people I spoke with at the school where everyone gathered for safety told me."

"Man, you really need to be updated on current events," Ruby remarked while pointing her finger at the demon. "You can't just sleep your whole life away, Rasp. It's bad for social health."

"I know," Raspbel sighed, "I do try to get out more nowadays, so hopefully I can stay in shape in that regard." Part of her wanted to discuss those dreams she'd been having while another part didn't because they were insignificant. Serenity and Ruby were unaware like Rawberry since Raspbel never brought them up in conversation for the past few days. They were ordinary and had no meaning as far as she knew, but they were a reason why she was getting less sleep. Yet Raspbel merely attributed that to the fact she was going to bed early each night and had no cause for worry because the explanation was logical. It was the dreams that felt odd as did the taste in her mouth, though the two aspects were unimportant as they'd go away eventually. "I'm up for such activities as well if they can help make me more active in society."

"Are you sure you can handle them, Rasp?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow while cocking her head to the side because she thought of another way to tease the demon. "I don't know as your athleticism and social skills aren't that strong, but that's just my opinion."

Raspbel didn't like that look in the angel's eyes. It only meant trouble even if there weren't any malicious intentions or ill will against her. "What are you getting at, Ruby?" she asked with a hint of reluctance and hesitation, shrinking away from her friend nervously. "I-if this is about what I-I think it is—" She would've finished that statement by saying she would just pay and leave right away, but Ruby cut her off with a polite wave of her hand.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to make you speak in public. It's something else entirely."

Raspbel wasn't sure if this was a trap, but she felt there wasn't any other choice but to bite. She looked to Serenity for aid, but the other angel remained neutral for this matter. Serenity might have known what Ruby was planning since she probably noticed what caught her attention. "Could you define what exactly it is?" she inquired with more hesitation and a slight shudder as Ruby took a napkin and crumpled it into a ball with a mischievous smile.

"So glad you asked for it, Rasp!" she exclaimed while throwing it past Raspbel at two guys standing by the counter talking about the softball game broadcast by the radio over there. She was obviously aiming for the handsome demon with short, black hair attired in a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers that matched the color of his hair which contrasted with the white horns on his head. That was when Raspbel figured it out while watching the napkin fly, and she turned back to Ruby with a scowl on her face to show her disapproval.

"If you think I'm taking responsibility for this—"

"Nah, it's not what you think, Rasp," Serenity vaguely explained quite briefly without the meaning behind her words. Raspbel knew something was up because she realized Serenity wasn't saying anything because she was staying neutral; the calm angel who usually took her side because of Ruby's playful pranks and jokes was, for whatever reason, on the lively angel's side. Though it wasn't the war everybody knew of from history, Raspbel felt she was being discriminated into an area specifically designed for her by angels and she didn't like it. However, Serenity's next remark confused her somewhat. "I'd support you as usual, but for once I think this could be of some help."

"Yoo-hoo!" Ruby called out to them as Raspbel turned to look at the guys whose attention had also been caught by the napkin. "My friend wants a word with you, handsome! Says she's got a thing for you!" Although Raspbel did speak with guys like the demon Ruby aimed for, she wasn't comfortable with the context of this issue because it denoted the implication she really had feelings for him when she clearly didn't. Her whole face turned bright red thanks to Ruby's prank, and she immediately averted her attention from the guys again. She was going to apologize for her friend's action, but now wished to leave. Ruby did have a way of making social interactions awkward, and now one such interaction was turned against Raspbel.

"R-R-Ruby! W-w-what are you—I-I-I—" she stammered bashfully, hands held up so she could rapidly wave them as a gesture of begging her friend to desist. The poor girl was now caught in another one of the angel's schemes, and she obviously didn't like it one bit. Her voice was toned down significantly so she could whisper through clenched teeth, pleading with the angels who now giggled playfully at her misfortune. "R-R-Ruby, p-p-please t-t-tell him i-i-it isn't like t-t-that!" Yet the hope of ending this incident as quickly as it began was dashed and shattered when he had come over and pressed his hand against the table in front of her and leaned down slightly.

"Hey there," the other demon said with a small smile. "How's it going?"

Waves of embarrassment flooded Raspbel as she shrank away, her face turning redder and redder. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out because her voice died in her throat due to shock. Averting her eyes to look at her friends, she silently pleaded with them to politely ask the guy if he could return to the angel he was talking to with an explanation that it was only a prank. Unfortunately for her, the two angels grinned and closed their eyes as if they really enjoyed making her squirm like this. It was extremely embarrassing, and Raspbel felt she might faint.

"Come on, don't be shy," the guy encouraged her to speak. "Your friend says you may like me, so I was just wondering what your thoughts were on that."

Unsure of what to say, Raspbel held her hands up as if in defense for her life and started to leave her seat. "U-u-um, u-u-uh, u-u-um, I-I-I—u-u-um, p-p-please excuse me!" She cried timidly and bolted from the chair, rushing towards the ladies' restroom as everyone in the restaurant stared at her while she fled. Some of them went back to their own business, but others laughed while the demon covered her ears to block out their mocking teasing as she shoved the door aside and entered the restroom in the fit of panic. Raspbel couldn't handle it and needed time to cool down.

Serenity stared at her friend as she ran away, concerned for Raspbel's state of mind as the other angel merely laughed. "Don't worry, she's just shy," Ruby said to explain Raspbel's behavior just then while her calm companion cast a worried look at her.

"I think we'd better go check on her to see if she's okay."

…

Contrary to that remark, Raspbel was in fact not okay because she had been humiliated by her friends in front of so many people. She clutched at one of the sinks for support as she hunched over it, breathing heavily while trembling uncontrollably. Her face was redder than a tomato since she was very embarrassed. Raspbel felt her breath get caught in her throat and choked so she could breathe easier, closing her eyes as she wondered why her friends had to go and do that.

"Hey, Rasp, you okay?" Serenity inquired out of concern as she and Ruby came in to check if she was alright. "Sorry about that, we just thought it might be of some help to you, that's all."

"Some help?!" the demon choked out a response, placing a hand on her stomach to try and steady her breathing. "Does it look like I'm okay to you?!"

"Whoa, point taken," Ruby said as she and Serenity each took a step back to give her some space. "Look, Rasp, you really need to come out of that shell of yours and the best way to succeed at that is with the help of some shock therapy. I know you're ungrateful for it now, but trust us, it will help you out in the long run, okay? Just relax and live a little."

Raspbel whirled to face them, feeling a bit unsteady on her feet even though she managed to maintain her balance. "And just how can I relax when you've already made me a laughingstock in front of other patrons?! I almost had a heart attack! Were you trying to kill me?!" The accusation was extreme, but understandable as well considering what she went through on account of what Ruby did with some support from Serenity. "What good would it do if I'm dead?!"

Ruby sighed as Serenity tipped her head down in shame. "Look, we're sorry about putting you through something similar to public speaking, we didn't mean it," the former said in an attempt to calm the demon's anger. "All we wanted to do was help even if it didn't go the way we planned."

"W-wait, this was premeditated?!"

"Well, Ruby and I already have boyfriends," Serenity answered her calmly to rationalize a reason why they put their friend's best interests into account. "We know you haven't got one, and we thought it would be a nice gift to connect you with someone, that's all. Believe me, I would've opted for somebody you're familiar with, but Ruby wanted to introduce you to a new face instead." She threw a hard glare at the other angel to which Ruby held her hands up in defense.

"Hey, don't look at me, you went along with it."

"That was before I knew what would happen," Serenity countered Ruby's remark, sighing in defeated frustration because she realized this issue had gone south when they didn't intend it to. "Anyway," she addressed Raspbel again, "I'm sorry for what happened since I didn't mean to get you upset over it. I really thought it would benefit you to have a guy to hang out with. Sorry it did not work out effectively the way we thought it would, Rasp."

Raspbel tipped her head down, ashamed with herself for getting worked up over something the angels truly believed would help her. Yes, she was right to be upset, but that didn't mean there was any justification in taking it out on them even if she was mad. She hoped they weren't furious with her for lashing out at them. "O-oh, I-I see…sorry I yelled at you girls."

Ruby smiled warmly, stepping over to the demon to place a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it wasn't your fault since you're right; we were—or rather I was—in the wrong about how I executed the idea into action. Sure, I can make things difficult for you sometimes, but I really do cherish the friendship we all share," she said to cheer Raspbel up. "Now I know you might not like it, but I've written down the guy's phone number for you in case you want to go through with it. I'll not force you into this relationship, but please consider it, okay?"

"Alright, I-I guess…" Raspbel said nervously as she took a slip of paper from Ruby with a card that came with it. Apparently his name was Derrick and he worked in a shop selling musical instruments called Country Tune. She recognized the name since that was the place Macarona and Yosafire mentioned a few times. Once Rawberry inquired where the two of them purchased the wooden guitars they both played and they answered by citing this store. An idea Raspbel had was to ask those two about the proprietors of the establishment to acquire a better idea of what they were like. "U-um, t-thanks girls," she bowed to show her gratitude.

Serenity smiled softly. "Hey, don't worry about it, Rasp. Just take it slow at your own pace. Now come on, we've wasted enough time here already. Let's get back to work and settle down a bit from this, okay? Some more time with our lovely flowers should help calm you down, Rasp."

Raspbel smiled, feeling better already. "Alright, sure. I'd love to."

…

**Raspbel did not really have too much development in the game aside from a cheerful disposition, the secret she keeps, and her darker side. It's unclear what her secret is, but I'm guessing it's along the lines of what Crack-jouchan mentioned in Redemption. She's a great character in my opinion who could use more development, so I'm trying to expand upon her current development in this fanfic by adding aspects I think fit her personality. It might not be exactly canon as far as what's been established already and what has yet to be established goes, but I think it suits Raspbel fine. Feel free to share your thoughts on this in a review.**

**There's also a reference to Rosaliya Phantomrose and the Flower World here. As the disclaimer I usually provide, I don't own this character and her world; Mogeko owns them.**


	3. Chapter Three: A Taste of Uncertainty

**Emperor853: Yeah, I'm looking forward to the prequel and sequel since I do want to know what else happened in canon. It'd be interesting to see what the plots will be like.**

** There is also that bit of lore as I've brought up the killer, Spring Trap, and the hybrid suits which—along with the tidbit you've brought up about past crimes and Shadow Bonnie and Freddy—is lore as you say. I've not said anything against it so I agree with you, though I still think it wasn't much in my opinion. FNAF I and II set the stage quite nicely, though the third installment merely tied up loose ends in my opinion since everything else that was important to the lore was already established prior to it. It's not much, but it's still crucial.**

**Speaking of FNAF IV, Scott recently confirmed there shall be a fourth game. I'm not planning to write a sequel for **_Seven Nights at Clarabella's_** to commemorate that like I've done with FNAF III because that story is finished and I left no room for a sequel. I did come up with an idea to do a crossover between FNAF and Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, but I won't be getting to it yet since I'm on **_Inner Craving_** right now. If it gets closer to the expected release date of FNAF IV in late October, I may write this idea sometime then, or I could start it earlier if I decide to. Again, it depends on when I finish **_Inner Craving_** and want to do it.**

** The book by St. Germain is a good read even if it doesn't include alchemical formulas, so feel free to give it a read if you're interested.**

** Yeah, the Elder Scrolls series has fed my dislike for alchemy in games. It is indeed the complex process I cannot get into, hence why I wrote **_Complexity in Alchemy_**. Yes, I know the anime you brought up; I've seen clips of Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood on YouTube. It is a good anime, but I'm not really interested in it. I'm more into Rozen Maiden (the original anime version, not the 2013 adaption of the manga) and Shiki along with a few others. I also want to get Spice and Wolf I and II as well because that is a great series.**

** Welsh is good for stories as **_Seven Nights at Clarabella's_** demonstrated, though I might not use Celtic because Google Translate does not include Celtic or Gaelic. If it did, or if I got a dictionary of English words translated into Celtic/Gaelic, I could use these languages.**

** I hope the forum is available soon. The same thing happened with a Cthulhu Mythos forum I made back in 2009. I know I've brought that up before aside from what year it was made in, so that bit is just a brief reiteration of that. It's been six years since then and I only made one other forum, The Gray Forum. I also want to make a forum for Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea once I start writing stories for that, including the series I want to do.**

** By the way, out of curiosity, what did you think of **_Complexity in Alchemy_** and **_Get Well Soon_**? I've noticed that you favorited the stories, but haven't reviewed them. What were your thoughts about them? You can feel free to share your thoughts about them in a review of one of the chapters in **_Inner Craving_** or **_Get Well Soon_**.**

** Crack-jouchan: Thanks for the several reviews of **_Seven Nights at Clarabella's_**. I really appreciate it and I'm glad you like the story and the fun moments with Macarona. I wrote a lot of other Gray Garden fanfics besides that, so feel free to give them a read as well. Just to clarify the bit about the characters' awareness of past lives, I imagine they would start to get an idea of it since Ivlis showed Yosafire what happened in hers. It might not be exactly canon, but it's my interpretation of what happened after the game as my stories take place after it.**

…

Fireworks exploded in the sky as the colors within burst forth from their containers and, in a display of sheer beauty, lit up the night sky with many different patterns and mixed colors. There was a lot of variety in those fireworks produced by the castle staff for the festival to celebrate what many citizens looked forward to this evening. Tonight was New Year's Eve, and a lot of people in Gray Village always attended this prestigious festival where all sorts of vendors gathered with the customers they usually welcomed in their shops to give out free souvenirs prepared for the holiday. Venues were also established as well for the vendors and special contests held for inhabitants and visitors to the Gray Garden to participate in for fun and prizes. Not everything was about souvenirs, food, and competition, however, as there were other venues for storytelling, plays, music, and the works of art produced by artists. This festival was held in every settlement of the Gray Garden, so anyone could find a lot of variety at each location if they went everywhere because the festival had started a few days before, giving people plenty of time to see what was available everywhere.

The people of this world were so good natured towards anybody who came here peacefully, and they let the visitors join in on the fun. Tourists came from several different places like the Sea Kingdom, Tosatsu Kingdom, Iceberg Isle, and various other worlds as well. It was very interesting to get together with these people to learn more about the cultures of their own homes, so the castle faculty always made sure to prepare things otherworldly guests would enjoy. Everyone, inhabitants and guests alike, had a great time hanging out together enjoying New Year's. This was one of the best parts about the holiday because different cultures intermingled together.

Finishing up a cup of tea she got from one of the vendors, Raspbel shut her eyes and smiled happily as she enjoyed everything the festival had to offer. She and her angel friends were done at their stall for the day, so they opted to walk around together and enjoy the sights as Rawberry and some of her own friends joined them. They just left a venue Macarona and Yosafire were handling by playing music on their guitars while Ater and Arbus sang along to the tunes, and now the large group was heading towards another venue managed by Wodahs and Kcalb who judged drawings made by children in a contest. Upon making it there just as the contest began to acquire signatures from anybody willing to participate, Rawberry, Chelan, and Ruby separated from the gang to sign up as they got behind an emperor penguin signing her siblings up. The three of them chatted with the penguin, Peraco, and they wished their opponents luck as they competed for a large trophy as the grand prize in this contest with smaller trophies for second and third place.

"You know, I think Ruby's a little in over her head for this one," Serenity remarked softly as she took a seat in between Froze and Dialo. "She's hardly a great artist and only doodles on the chalkboard in the shop on occasion. I think the other contestants are going to thrash her."

"Perhaps," Raspbel nodded, somewhat agreeing with the calm angel while claiming a seat at the very end of the row, next to Froze. "Though this is a children's contest, so she might do well at it if the judges aren't overly critical of the entries. I don't imagine they would be, so Ruby could make it somewhere close to the top three. I don't bet on anyone myself, but I do hope Rawberry is considered for one the highest positions. I'd love to display hers in our home."

"You must be proud of her as you should be," Dialo commented with a small smile. "She'd probably do better than Ruby in my opinion, but if I had to guess who would come out on top, I'd say Rawberry and Chelan would be somewhere in the top three. Ruby could take third place if she is quite skilled, but I think it's highly unlikely based on how confident you both seem to be in her."

"You could be correct," Froze said in agreement with the demon while also watching those young penguins collaborate together on a drawing of their own when the contest officially started once Kcalb began the event. "Personally, I think those penguins stand a good chance since they're all working on the same project. That girl who appears to be their older sister seems quite confident in their abilities from how loudly she's cheering." Yet the cheering was soon toned down because Wodahs went over to kindly inform her to sit quietly so the contestants could concentrate. Peraco apologized for her inconvenience and stopped rooting for her siblings, sitting back down next to a polar bear she brought to the festival with her today.

About fifteen minutes passed—the time allotted for the contest—before the judges received the submissions from everyone who participated in them. The three from their group returned and chatted quietly with the others while Kcalb and Wodahs went over each drawing. "So how did you girls do?" Dialo inquired as the individuals she addressed all smiled gladly, making some gestures of success to show their accomplishment while closing their eyes briefly.

"Amazing!" Rawberry responded. "I produced a work of art any museum will take!"

"Same here! I suppose mine must be about on par with Rawberry's if she's that good!" the lively angel, Ruby, remarked as Chelan merely hummed. "I don't care which of us wins if we are all in the clear for the big three! I just know the judges will select us as the best! Look, the two of them are starting the announcement right now!" she exclaimed as Kcalb and Wodahs stood on the stage to announce the victors of this contest, crossing her fingers for first place like Rawberry and Chelan were doing since they also hoped for the same results she looked forward to.

"Alright, that does it for the Children's Drawing Contest, everyone," Kcalb said right after he tested the microphone he was holding. "The contestants all did well, but the rules of this contest state only three can be selected as the main winners. My brother and I looked over each submission and we've come to the final decisions regarding our victors tonight."

"In third place," Wodahs began while holding up the respective trophy, "is Chelan." All of the audience members applauded the young angel as she stepped forward to claim her prize while Kcalb went on to the next winner who came in second place.

"Second place is Rawberry Preserves," he said while Raspbel smiled as her younger sister cheered, patting the young demon on the back before Rawberry jogged up to receive the trophy.

"And in first place is—" Wodahs went on as Rawberry stood by Chelan while they allowed the audience to gaze upon their awards and listen to the first place announcement. Though he was cut off rudely by the sudden cheering erupting from Ruby as she strolled up the aisle like a star to take the grand prize for herself without letting the Head Angel finish the big reveal so everybody could know who the true winner was. Ruby had a knack for these sorts of interruptions.

"Yes, thank you, I knew I could do it!" she remarked happily while grabbing the mic from his hand to cheer into it. Unaware of what was going on, some members of the audience applauded her achievement as Ruby continued to speak. "I'd like to thank all the people who believed in me as I struggled on my way to the top! You're all awesome!" It was one of the happiest moments of her life, yet that sweet victory was suddenly swept away from her when Wodahs took back the mic and pointed back to where she was originally sitting in one of the back rows.

"Sit back down, Ruby, we did not call your name."

"But it's obvious I earned that victory fair and square!" Ruby politely brushed him off as she held her hand out for the trophy. "I already know you're going to call on me, so I'll take what I've won now, thank you very much! I'm so glad you considered me for first place!"

"We didn't pick you," Kcalb stated blandly as he and his brother exchanged glances. "You didn't even make it to the top three because we couldn't understand what yours looked like."

"What?! Let me see it! I can show you what it looks like!" the angel protested as the judges merely shook their heads simultaneously while Wodahs pointed to her seat again.

"Sorry, but rules are rules. Please take a seat and have better luck next year."

Ruby hunched over with a shocked expression on her face that eventually turned to one of defeat as she sulked down the aisle and reclaimed the chair before anyone else thought about taking it from her just like how the true first place victor seized her success. "Just great…" she pouted as the other audience members laughed at her for acting like a fool. "My one shot at victory and I've been had…I really wanted to stand up there with that trophy and take it for the shop…"

"Don't worry, Ruby," Raspbel said to cheer her up while chuckling slightly. "You can try again next time, alright. There's always next year, you know?"

"I know," Ruby acknowledged her while the judges prepared the grand prize for first place, "but still, I wanted to make you girls proud and show the world that our shop is the best."

"At least you did do your best at the very least," Froze remarked.

Ruby smiled softly, looking up as Kcalb and Wodahs were getting ready to announce who really won the grand prize. "Oh well, at least I made the effort to try and win."

"Okay everyone," Kcalb began to speak into the microphone again. "Now we'll really tell you all who won the contest, but first a brief round of applause to Ruby of The Auburn Tulip as a bit of thanks for the performance she just put on." At this everybody clapped for her as she smiled, aware that she did humiliate herself even though it was in style. That was why she actually showed her gratitude with a large smile and a bow as thanks for their laughter and applause until the devil went on with his announcement. "And now with that done, the real winner of this contest is…" he paused for a dramatic reveal, holding his arm out to the three penguin children sitting by their older sister, "our penguin guests from Iceberg Isle. Congratulations on your victory; you've earned it."

With that said, Peraco leapt from her seat and embraced her siblings in a tight hug, cheering for them as the audience applauded their victory while the emperor penguin family gathered around together for the grand prize as they all stood beside Chelan and Rawberry. The two girls applauded their accomplishment as well while Kcalb and Wodahs put down the mics after a brief bit of thanks to the audience for attending the event as the other members of the gang approached them all.

"Wow, you girls did very well!" Serenity remarked to Rawberry and Chelan as the two of them smiled happily and held their trophies out so their friends—including Rawberry's big sister—could see their accomplishments up close. "I'm impressed at how amazing you are."

"Thanks!" Rawberry replied and smiled widely, giving herself and Chelan a thumbs up as the angel beside her hummed happily while holding her trophy. "It was quite an honor to earn it!"

"I'm so proud of you, Rawberry," her older sister said while giving the young demon a pat on the head to show her pride in her. "You and Chelan did excellent to come this far. I'm impressed you both managed to get the closest to first place. Be sure to get your picture so I can display it by the trophy when we get home, okay?" she asked as Rawberry did just that before they all left. "You can also tell Macarona and Yosafire when you see them later."

"Don't worry, we're going to do that right away!" her younger sister exclaimed as she and Chelan ran off towards the venue where their friends were still playing music in the little band the two of them formed with Kcalb's cat demons. "Be back in a little bit!"

"I guess we might as well follow them, Dialo," Froze commented as the two girls ran away into the crowd of people. "I'm sure they don't want to lose their symbols of success."

"Indeed," Dialo agreed before turning to Raspbel and her friends as they left too. "We can meet up later over by the field where the ball shall be dropped. We'll see you there."

"Sure, see you in a bit," Serenity said as the remaining trio waved when they split up from the younger girls in their group before she noticed her boyfriend over by a concession stand where hot dogs were being served and agreed to meet up with Raspbel and Ruby at the field. Then Ruby saw hers and she ran off to join him at the games set up by the castle staff, leaving Raspbel alone as the sole remaining member of their little group. With nobody around to speak with, she shut her eyes and smiled, figuring she would take a brief walk amongst the stalls and see the sights. It was a pleasant walk even as the noise of the crowd and vendors drifted through her ears, but she didn't mind because she enjoyed the sounds of this festival since they were peaceful and happy.

Before long she eventually came upon a stall selling large watermelon slices and she chose to get one for herself as a snack before she got together with the others for the last activity of this festival. Accepting it from the vendor, she stepped away from the crowd and looked at it, smiling as she prepared to savor the sweet taste. Watermelon was one of her favorite foods because of the taste, and Raspbel couldn't wait to sink her teeth into it. She raised it to her mouth and bit into it…

…

Jolting awake at the very next moment back in her bed at home, eyes wide and pupils very much dilated as Raspbel blinked several times to clear the blurriness in them. Yet again she had a strange dream, the fifth one this week in fact. It left her momentarily disoriented like usual until a few minutes passed as she became acclimated to her surroundings. Sighing while sitting up in bed, Raspbel closed her eyes and pressed a hand to her forehead as she took several deep breaths so she could calm her nerves. The demon shuddered slightly while stretching her arms up as she yawned with one eye narrowly open to catch a glimpse of Rawberry's sleeping form.

Raspbel looked at her little sister for a few moments before getting up, heading downstairs for water because the taste was in her mouth again. She sighed again while taking a glass from a cupboard and putting ice and water into it, sipping it slowly to wash down the taste so she didn't choke on it. Yet the taste didn't get washed down like it was supposed to, so she refilled the glass. The second drink wasn't meant to be necessary since the taste was usually gone after the first one for the past four days, so the fact it seemed stronger worried Raspbel somewhat as she shuddered nervously. Was there something wrong with her and she just didn't know what it was yet?

Feeling the need to lie down and get some rest, she sauntered into the living room and got on the couch after smoothing the blue pajamas she wore to clear up any wrinkles. Turning a switch on the radio to power it, she let the thing come on so sweet music could comfort her. She thought about turning the television set in the living room on to watch the news, but that would've wasted electricity and increase the electricity bill which she got in the mail once every six months. Raspbel and Rawberry always used it sparingly, but that wasn't the real reason why she didn't want it now. Rather, it was because that last dream was on her mind with the taste that lingered longer than the other times she had it. It wasn't the dream she was worried about so much as it was the taste which garnered her attention more in addition to the moment when she bit into something while dreaming.

At first she wondered if she had chewed her pillow like Rawberry did sometimes until she stopped completely because she didn't want to waste money on more pillows. It was quite amazing how her younger sister managed to restrain herself from that particular oddity whilst still dreaming of food and bugs to eat. Raspbel pondered if she was able to do it to, but that didn't matter so much because the taste was more significant. Something was causing it, something was popping each of the dreams she'd been having which were also odd in of themselves because the meaning was still unclear as to why she was having them. Ergo, something was leaving that tangy taste behind when she awoke each morning this past week, and Raspbel shivered slightly as she felt this was actually going to be just the beginning of something more. It started out small, and the dream last night into today appeared to be proof of just that, so something was definitely going on with her.

It was so unlike her to feel uncertain about these kinds of things. Usually she worried about public speaking and occasionally helpful pranks Ruby pulled like the one she went through at that restaurant the three of them went to for lunch yesterday. Raspbel didn't know what was going on, but felt she had to do something about these dreams and the taste even though she herself was not sure what she needed to do about them. To be fair, she wasn't all that unnerved by it in all honesty. The dreams were okay now and that tangy taste was certainly odd, but it was the future she wanted to be careful of lest this issue—whatever the effects of it were upon her—worsen.

Checking the clock hanging on the wall above the door to the basement, Raspbel watched as the minute hands showed twenty after six. In ten minutes Rawberry would be up and preparing for school today. Although Raspbel would've had breakfast by now, and even if she did wait until Rawberry awoke to chat over breakfast, she wasn't really that hungry. The taste somewhat averted her desire to have a bite to eat, but Raspbel was reasonable enough to know she needed to eat any kind of breakfast to put food into her stomach for the day, otherwise she'd go hungry and wouldn't be very efficient at work. Necessity demanded she make something, so Raspbel decided that she'd better eat a light breakfast now and take another granola bar to work.

Walking back into the kitchen to prepare toast like yesterday, she ate at a leisurely pace as Rawberry began to descend the stairs while she was finishing up. Raspbel heard her sister enter as the younger demon yawned, stretching her arms in the air while smoothing out her pink pajamas and fixing her bedhead. "Fifth time this week, huh?" Rawberry commented rhetorically, getting a bowl of cereal prepared for herself as her older sister nodded without even a hint of nervousness. "Maybe I should think about retiring from my job as your alarm clock soon," she chuckled as she recalled the little joke they made yesterday about that. "Good morning, big sis."

"Ah, good morning, Rawberry," Raspbel responded as she rinsed her plate and put it in the dishwasher before she headed for the door. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yep, same as usual. How about you?" Rawberry asked out of curiosity, unaware that there was something bothering her older sister. It had only just begun to become an issue, and although Raspbel wanted to say she slept fruitfully, she didn't feel like she was sleeping well as her younger sister inquired. The question was certainly innocent enough, and Raspbel could avoid it easily with an affirmative reply even though that meant she would be lying to Rawberry. Still, her dreams had not caused any unrest aside from suddenly waking up at moments when she bit something, plus a strange taste was left in her mouth upon awakening. Even so, Raspbel felt quite fine, so maybe her worrying over it wasn't necessary since she still hoped it would go away.

"Fine, just fine," Raspbel answered with a small smile, closing her eyes while walking out. "You don't mind if I shower first, do you?" she asked as her little sister shook her head, grinning back at the older demon in response before Raspbel thanked her and prepared for the day. She got her usual clothes from upstairs and quickly showered in a half hour, finishing after seven ten when Rawberry went in to finish getting ready for school at eight thirty. Her younger sister usually went off for the academic institution early so she could spend time gathering any bugs she found along the way as snacks, and Raspbel didn't have to leave for The Auburn Tulip until eight thirty or ten minutes after that which left her plenty of time to enjoy the morning.

Even though Raspbel stopped worrying about the dreams and the taste, she still believed a second opinion was necessary so she could figure out what they meant. It was just to help alleviate a bit of tension so she could feel better knowing they would end, and that was why she documented the events of each dream in case something significant showed up. In the first she had that peanut butter and jelly sandwich while reading an average pamphlet about discount sales at the local food store. The second was a gathering at Dialo's house to have apple pie. Then came a cheesecake she made for a similar gathering at her house. Finally, there was last night's festival dream and the one slice of watermelon. All of these dreams were disconnected, yet Raspbel couldn't shake the feeling they were all relevant to one another and had some kind of purpose unclear to her.

She could hear Rawberry still humming in the shower as she wrapped up the chart she had constructed for herself, and she folded the paper and stuffed it into her pocket for later when there was a free moment alone to go over it again. Rawberry wasn't going to be home later because she had an afterschool club to attend with her friends, so Raspbel would be by herself then.

Getting up from the kitchen table and stretching her arms in the air, she sauntered out the front door to go get the paper since it arrived and flipped through the pages as she came back in to read it fully. There were all sorts of ads, news clippings, and comics, but one ad in particular caught Raspbel's attention as she put a finger on it to underline the phone number with an imaginary line. As she got up again to get the house phone from off the wall, Raspbel dialed the number while she started making Rawberry's lunch for school—a dinner wasn't required since the club provided the students with pizza at every meeting, so she did not need to be concerned about that. It was a little after seven thirty when she put in that call, and the ad did say calls would be taken then. The phone rang for several moments before a voice on the other end spoke up.

"Yes, how might I help you?"

"U-um, h-hi," Raspbel stuttered nervously after swallowing a lump in her throat. The stove was heating up the tuna for Rawberry's lunch as she got the bread, lettuce, and coleslaw out from the fridge. She half thought about cancelling the call now since it would probably be better just to make it in person rather than indirectly over the phone, but it was either now, later, or never at all. Raspbel couldn't hear the sound of running water in the shower anymore, and she knew Rawberry was almost done in there. She didn't want her younger sister to worry, so Raspbel went ahead with it. "I'd like to make an appointment for later if possible, if that's okay, that is?" Raspbel sounded uncertain as this was the first time she was ever actually doing something like this, so she couldn't help but feel nervous about being misjudged unfavorably.

"Certainly," came the affirmative reply from the speaker on this other end, "I have time for patients in need of aid. When would be a good time for you, Miss…?"

"Raspbel Preserves, ma'am, and I would like to set up an appointment for five thirty if you still have time in the evening. I would've made it sometime during the day, but I've got work in a short while and I won't be getting out until five."

"Very well, five thirty it is. If something else comes up and you feel the need to change it, just give me another call sometime today and leave a message on the answering machine regarding a change in schedule. I am also free this weekend if you wish to set something up then in case you want to make another appointment in addition to this upcoming one later today, though I'll let you decide whether that is necessary or not. Have a good day and I'll see you later, Miss Preserves."

"Yes, thank you, and I apologize for making it at the last minute in case you had something else planned," Raspbel responded, feeling a little better that she went through with this even though she knew she'd be getting cold feet later. It happened to anyone once they reached a certain place or had second thoughts about doing something. She'd certainly be having those when she got there, but Raspbel would see this through for that second opinion she needed just to see whether she was feeling alright or not, that what was happening would subside and that she was normal and fine. It wasn't hard since all she had to do was go and speak with this person, so it wasn't much trouble.

"No, nothing is wrong, Miss Preserves. I'm free throughout the day to speak with patients."

"I see, thanks again," Raspbel said while hanging up the phone as she heard the stairs creak with each step Rawberry took. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling while humming a favorite tune of hers. "Here you are, Rawberry, your lunch is all prepared for school," she addressed her younger sister with a comforting smile of her own, handing the other demon the finished lunch as Rawberry gave her older sister a light kiss on the cheek and said goodbye with the usual dialogue they exchanged each morning at this time. Heading to the front door with her, Raspbel opened it for her little sister and stepped out to wave goodbye to Rawberry with one final wish for her to have fun at the club later before heading back in to read quietly until she left for work.

…

"Thank you for your purchase! Please, come again," Raspbel said cheerfully to a customer who just bought a bouquet as a present for his wife's birthday, closing her eyes while bowing her head as a sign of respect and gratitude for his patronage before closing the cash register. "Be sure to tell her The Auburn Tulip wishes her a happy birthday!"

"Certainly, and thanks for the special discount," the angel nodded while tipping his fedora to acknowledge her remark before leaving through the front door as Serenity held it open for him.

"Man, we've really been on fire this week!" Ruby exclaimed, entering the backroom to dig a few holes in the soil within several pots so she could fill them with seeds. Her blonde curls shook wildly as she shook her head to clear it of some dirt from another plant as she dusted off her jeans and bright pink t-shirt which had an image of sunflowers on it. The bracelet she wore on her wrist jingled as the bells shook from the movement, a most peaceful tune for their little shop which was always busy despite the small size indicating that not many people could really fit into it. Usually they always received a little under thirty customers per day, but today they sold their merchandise at lower discounts because they always did that on Fridays. Furthermore, they were receiving quite a lot of business this week because many of the citizens were participating in a movement to show their love for Spring by decorating Gray Village with plenty of colorful flowers. "Somebody turn on the heat in this joint, because our products are going through the roof and out the door!"

"Don't you mean, 'turn down the heat,' Ruby?" Serenity inquired with a small chuckle as she smiled, arranging some flowers on a few shelves. "Are you trying to burn down the store?"

"I should hope not, otherwise we've got an arsonist to fire," Raspbel joked, smiling warmly while taking in a breath of fresh air scented by the sweet, tender smell of flowers growing in their shop. Evidently Ruby heard the joke and stepped away from her duty momentarily to sneak behind the demon and get her in a playful headlock that wasn't too tight, but just firm enough to hold her so she wouldn't escape. "Come on, Ruby, it was a joke, lighten up," the demon laughed.

"Oh, believe me, I am," came the friendly reply. "I'm just taking you girls with me when I go down. Get over here, Seren; come join us as we all go out with a blast!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, I'm coming," the calmer angel laughed as she sauntered over to join the group hug. "One for all and all for one, eh?" she asked as Ruby grinned widely.

"Damn straight and sure as hell, girl! We're all in this together."

"Count me in so long as you don't strangle me to death," Raspbel quipped as her friend let go so they could return to their duties. "Thanks, it was beginning to get a little hard to breathe."

"Don't worry, Rasp, I know how to do CPR," Ruby reassured her from the backroom while she continued to administer the seeds into the soil after digging holes with a small shovel. "If you faint I'll jumpstart your heart again. I've always got your back and you know it, girl."

"Funny, cause it's usually my line whenever you pull cheesy stunts like that," Serenity said aloud so the lively angel could hear her, to which Ruby replied with a witty retort of her own.

"Hey, at least I'm full of holes you can actually see through, four-eyes!"

"Oooh, shots fired," Raspbel chuckled as the other angel smirked mischievously while she slowly sauntered into the backroom with a hand full of soil which she intended to throw at Ruby. It only made the demon laugh a bit harder when she heard the sound of playful bickering while the two angels had their teasing spat over a couple witty remarks. Raspbel was rather glad they didn't take each other seriously and included her in their bond of friendship, so she was grateful for being welcomed into their disputes on occasion as a somewhat neutral party. The key word there was in fact 'somewhat' since Raspbel did make comments of her own even if she didn't participate in the horsing around. She enjoyed it, but still chose to maintain her graceful poise in that regard.

With a small sigh of relief to express how glad she was for their company because the two of them dispelled her worries, Raspbel walked around the counter and put on a pair of gloves. She wanted to finish arranging the flowers Serenity was working on while the somewhat calm angel's business was diverged by the more excitable one. It was a difficult process, but for experts like her and Serenity it was no trouble at all since they both understood the concept quite well. Raspbel did learn about it from the angel, so she grasped her methods best and knew exactly what direction the arrangements Serenity started went in. She had just finished the few remaining flowers as a couple patrons entered the establishment as indicated by the ringing bell atop the door, so Raspbel turned to greet them with the usual polite cheer she and her friends displayed for their customers.

"Hello, welcome to The Auburn Tulip," she said while turning around with her eyes closed. "How might I help you to…?" Yet the demon didn't finish as her voice died away as it got caught in her throat at the sight of those guys from the restaurant the other day. Immediately Raspbel felt slightly flustered from embarrassment and stepped back slightly while looking to the backroom in the hope that her angelic friends would come to her aid right away. The two guys weren't looking at her, so she swallowed heavily and slowly crept towards her destination, trying not to make any noise lest they finally notice her presence if they stopped talking about what to buy.

She would've been successful in her endeavor had her friends not emerged right away from the backroom, covered in soil from wrestling and throwing dirt in there. "Hey, Rasp, do you think you could…oh, it's you guys!" Ruby said as the guys caught a glimpse of her and Serenity standing in the doorway and laughed at their grimy appearance. "Sorry about the mess, boys, just having a bit of a discussion with Seren, here. It got a bit heated and dirty as you can see."

"Nah, it's all good," the angel politely waved them while putting his arms behind his neck as he smiled, briefly glancing over the merchandise they had for sale. "We're just here to browse, so don't mind us. You girls can go back to your little chat if you want."

"Alright, we'll be with you in a bit if you're still here," Serenity nodded as Ruby returned to what she was doing with the seeds while she addressed Raspbel next. "Rasp, help them out with anything they need, okay? Ruby and I just have to clean up the mess we made."

"S-sure…" Raspbel nodded and swallowed to clear her throat, still nervous about this. She didn't want to handle this alone or even be placed in this situation after what happened yesterday, but she was an employee of The Auburn Tulip. It was her job to help customers when needed. The poor girl didn't like it—she actually enjoyed her job, but her dislike was focused on this particular moment—though she had no choice. It was better to just buck up and handle it as best she could.

Swallowing another lump in her throat, Raspbel turned to her customers and watched them browse through the flowers, conversing amongst each other as they made decisions based on which ones they liked and would fit in with their own store from amongst their favored flowers. She went back to what she was doing as well, just on the other side of the shop as they didn't bother her for a few questions since they obviously seemed to have everything covered. Whilst arranging flowers, she occasionally threw a quick glance back at them to determine how they were doing, unsure if a gesture like that would be interpreted as a sign of showing feelings which she clearly did not want to be misconstrued. The two guys left her alone, so Raspbel managed to finish just in time as they came over to where she stood after she left for the counter to jot down some notes about the work she'd been doing in the ledger. That was when those guys appeared to be done as Raspbel watched them approach the counter with four small, potted tulips in hand.

Although she wanted to avoid a direct encounter until her friends came back, Raspbel knew they had come to pay now and forced her calmest smile as she pressed some buttons on the register to open it as a receipt came out from a little slot attached to it. "Thank you for your purchase! That will be five gold coins per flower, sirs," she said as the angel put down the flowers to get his wallet out to exchange the money for those flowers. "Thank you, be sure to come again." Although she'd welcome them back as she would with any other customer, Raspbel felt she couldn't force herself to go through this again. Though it was only a brief exchange, it still made her anxious because of what happened the previous day when she ran away from the demon Ruby called over.

"You're welcome," said demon said with a smile as she bagged their tulips. "Also, by the way, I wanted to apologize for yesterday." Raspbel inwardly twitched somewhat when he brought that up, already feeling the anxiety creep up her spine. She wanted to sigh in relief as he apologized, but felt that could send a wrong message even though she was relieved he was not angry or upset about that. So the demon still forced herself to smile cheerfully, hoping that their initial encounter did not have any negative ramifications aside from her humiliation. She did not want to experience anything like that ever again since it was a nightmare of the waking world. Those odd dreams and the taste were about enough of her worries, and she didn't want another issue to deal with.

"Oh, it's quite alright," she said calmly, not wanting to act sheepish in front of these guys. "Think nothing of it. I just had to wash my hands, that's all, so it's fine."

"No offense intended and we don't mean to embarrass you further," the angel said simply with a small wink and a nod towards the doorway of the backroom, "but it didn't come across like that. I'm guessing your friend just made an awkward situation for you unbearable, am I right?" He was right on the mark, though Raspbel was too nervous to really admit it. It was nice of these guys to consider how she felt, so she started feeling a bit more at ease with them since this was turning into an informal conversation. "Don't worry, you don't have to confirm it; we won't force you to."

"Ah, okay, thank you," Raspbel murmured softly, but still loud enough for them to hear.

"Still, I feel it would be better to have a proper introduction as a way of making up for the misunderstanding yesterday," the demon went on as he held out his hand. "I'm Derrick, but you'll probably have figured that out from the paper slip I gave your friend. This is Richard, my coworker and friend," he said while Raspbel politely shook their hands as an ordinary introductory greeting.

"Pleasure to meet you both; I'm Raspbel Preserves," Raspbel introduced herself as well as she felt more at home in this informal setting since she was gradually regaining her composure.

"Same here," Richard stated while taking out another slip of paper. "By the way, just to let you know, that card you received has our store's phone number on it. We use that and the numbers of our personal cell phones as well for the business, so here's mine too since you already have my buddy's. Feel free to call us if you're ever interested in learning how to play since we teach lessons, or if you want to set up an order and either have it delivered or drop by for the instrument."

Raspbel nodded. "I'll give it some thought, though to be honest I've not really played that much apart from when I was still in school, so I may give the lessons a try if I find time for them."

"That's fine," Derrick said as he and Richard took their tulips and began heading out, "and don't worry, I understand completely that you're probably not into romance and are unsure about it. I'm alright with that, so I won't push you through it."

"Alright, thank you and have a good day," Raspbel replied with a smile and a wave as they left while her own angelic friends emerged from that backroom and gave her a thumbs up. Turning away from them after acknowledging their presence so she could write notes regarding the flowers Derrick and Richard purchased, she sighed in relief because she was thankful it was all over. Their first meeting was a disaster, but this time it was alright since it became informal and they weren't going to mock her or harp on the issue. That was a double plus in her book, and Raspbel was glad to have calmly put that incident behind her without fear of ridicule and misjudgment. "Hey, girls," she asked them as they all paused what they were doing to address Raspbel's latest inquiry. "I have a quick question for you both. Did you finish cleaning up before our conversation ended?"

"It was more or less during their browsing," Ruby answered honestly. "We didn't want to mess it up, so we just held back and let you do the talking."

"Although, we did get some more work done by seeding the soil and pouring soil into some more potted plants," Serenity commented while going behind the counter. "Want to put some seeds in those, Rasp? Ruby and I can take over up front while you head back for those, okay?" she asked as Raspbel nodded with a smile, grateful for their support even though it was largely indirect.

"Certainly, I'll get right on that. Thank you for the aid, by the way."

"No problem, Rasp," Ruby returned the smile with another thumb up. "Now get cracking. I want to see those pots seeded before closing time so everybody has a chance to get some nutrients overnight. We can't have our precious little ones here missing out on a good night's sleep."

"Indeed, we certainly can't," Raspbel chuckled in agreement as Serenity put a hand on her shoulder before she went off since the angel had a small inquiry for her.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now, was it, Rasp? Do you feel better now that you've gotten over this problem? They sounded real nice from what I heard, so I guess this means you can relax with no worries about feeling shy around them," she said while the demon nodded in response.

"Yeah, I'm better now, thanks."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ruby called from the front window. "I don't hear you working, Rasp!"

Raspbel sighed. "Yes, yes, Ruby, I'm getting to it," she said with a small smile.

…

**As in the case of some other fanfics I've written, I've put in references to other games Mogeko made and I shall include them in the disclaimer down below. I'm sure you're aware of which allusions I've made, though this it's the first time I've mentioned Rocma, the polar bear from Iceberg Isle in Ice Scream. It might be kind of hard to distinguish if it's her when reading it, so I figured I'd say who she is here in the author's notes.**

**There is also the phrase 'one for one and all for one.' In Latin, it translates into 'Unus pro omnibus, omnes pro uno,' a phrase commonly associated with Alexandre Dumas' Three Musketeers. It is also a traditional motto of Switzerland. Furthermore, this phrase was also used in 1618 when a representative of Protestants in Bohemia met with Catholics of the same country. This meeting led to the Second Defenestration of Prague which also contributed to the Thirty Years War. You can find out more about this on Wikipedia if you're interested.**

**Regarding the economy of the Gray Garden, I've seen a clip in a YouTube video of a shop within Gray Village selling items. Though the actual currency isn't mentioned, the letter 'g' is used as a symbol for it. Based on this, I'm assuming the currency is gold which, within the real world, is quite valuable; though I'm also assuming it is common in the Gray Garden, hence the reason why I set a realistic price for those flowers Derrick and Richard bought.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this as I enjoy writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Scream and Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea; they're owned by Mogeko. I also don't own the Three Musketeers; it is owned by Alexandre Dumas.**


	4. Chapter Four: Therapy

Five fifteen, just fifteen minutes until the appointed time when she was supposed to be here for that appointment she made. Having cut the ad out from the paper before leaving for work early that morning, Raspbel retrieved it from her purse and held the slip of paper in front of her while a few leaves blew by as a light gust of wind carried them on its currents. Before her was an average building constructed of red bricks and plaster painted entirely white in front of a large lawn with a fountain in the center and a sidewalk going around it to the front door. The place was quite big as there were a few wings at the two sides she was looking at with the final wing behind the lobby in the center. Light green shingles covered the overhead roof and a part protruding from the roof with a door on it indicated there was access to the roof for repairs and lounging around on it as displayed by the oak wood fence covering the perimeter up there just like the one down here.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Raspbel shuddered nervously as she pocketed the ad and slowly strode forward with her arms crossed. The establishment, known as The Mind's Eyes, was a large, two-story building that loomed over other buildings in this area of Gray Village that made them look small in comparison. It was the very first time she came here, so she was unsure of what to do and what she'd do. Raspbel knew she'd be having second thoughts as she expected, but she chose to get this over with. Once this therapeutic session was over, she'd go out for a light dinner as she did not have to cook anything for dinner tonight because she was out with her younger sister at the afterschool club. Perhaps a bit of soup would help calm her down in addition to the therapy.

Opening the door, she crossed the lobby to reach the front desk where a couple angels were handling administrative tasks. "E-excuse me," she inquired shyly as they looked up. "I'm here for my five thirty appointment. Which office should I head for?"

One of the angels opened a ledger on the desk and flipped to a page for today's patients as he then traced his finger down to the time she mentioned. "Miss Raspbel Preserves, correct?" She nodded to confirm it was her before he pointed to a set of doors on her right. "Through those doors, sixth door on the left," he said as she bowed to show her gratitude and said her thanks while going over the threshold into a long corridor. Raspbel passed a few other angels and a couple demons as she sauntered to the indicated room she was instructed towards, and she was grateful none of them took heed of their presence. They were all attired in regular garb and wore little badges which bore the building's name on it, so these people knew her coming here meant she was just another patient.

Of course, that implied she was an actual patient in the sense that she resided here as such like when one sometimes had to stay overnight for a few nights or so in the castle's medical center. Raspbel certainly never had to do that as far as she knew, so she was uncomfortable with the term because of what it designated her as. She preferred something not as broad and definite as that, so she thought about what else could be used in place of it. Sadly, she did not have much knowledge about psychology which forced her to give up, not that she was bothered by the petty failure since it didn't matter too much. The word was technical and it stuck, plus it was better than referring to someone like Raspbel as a sick person when she clearly wasn't sick—at least not in the biological or physical senses, anyway. Her mental state was another story, but she felt fine if a bit nervous of what the taste really was and what caused it. The dreams were mundane, but they could've caused the taste as they likely were responsible for it. She just needed to figure out how and why, and that was the very reason why Raspbel needed to speak with a therapist about this.

Coming to a mahogany door leading to the office where she was supposed to go as directed by the attendant at the front desk, Raspbel slowly reached a closed fist up to the doorknob to knock a couple times before a voice beckoned her forward. "Come in," said another attendant as Raspbel opened the door and stepped into a waiting room where she took a seat before the demon who sat behind the window into a smaller space of organized file cabinets and a desk under a shelf of books spoke up again to call her over. "Excuse me, Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to sign something."

Getting up from the chair, she stepped over to the open window as the attendant got a sheet of paper and handed it to her. It was a document requiring her signature along with some required spaces she needed to fill out regarding medical inquiries as to whether she was on medication and what kind of medication she took if any. There was also the fact that she had to include the medical history of her family, something she was concerned with because that was private information and Raspbel didn't want to divulge it, especially since she didn't know much of it at all aside from the few times Rawberry's been to the castle for medical treatment as a result of minor injuries. "Sorry," she apologized with some slight apprehension, "t-this is just a one-time visit."

"Oh, my mistake, I thought you were a regular here," the other demon apologized while he took back the document and stored it away. "It's been a while since I was last rotated to this shift, so I don't know who's been coming by often since then. No need to worry, it's merely a policy of obtaining this information for medical purposes so we can learn more about our patients to provide them with effective aid and care if they happen to arrive frequently on a scheduled basis."

"It's okay, I understand, thank you," Raspbel replied as she reclaimed the chair and waited patiently for her turn. She still had a little over ten minutes left, so she simply folded her hands on her lap and glanced around the waiting room. There was a radio over on a small table playing some good country music and a television set up in one corner against the ceiling. Other chairs adorned the space against the wall like the one she sat in, and a magazine rack stood at the end. Nothing on the rack interested her, so Raspbel had nothing to occupy her time until the therapist called her in.

She shuddered slightly after several minutes went by as she tapped her fingers on her purse which she set across her lap. Averting her attention to a clock hanging over the door, Raspbel noted the time was passing slowly and sighed quietly while she looked around the room again. Nothing changed aside from the time and what the attendant was working on, so she was starting to become a tad fidgety as she gently tugged her collar to loosen it so she could breathe easier. This waiting was beginning to take its toll on her, and she knew her turn was coming up in a couple minutes.

Eventually the other door opened and a brunette angel garbed in a dark green jacket, dress pants of the same color, and sandals stepped out with a demon who thanked her for the therapeutic help she gave her before the angel's attention turned to Raspbel as the other patient left the room. "Miss Raspbel Preserves, I presume?" she inquired as Raspbel nodded in response and followed the angel inside. "Come in, and welcome to my office. My name is Mayumi Lingsley, and I shall be your therapist today," she introduced herself while gesturing for her latest patient to take a seat across from her so the two of them could get started on their discussion as she shut the door.

"A-ah, yes, thank you, Ms. Lingsley," Raspbel said as Mayumi held up a hand with a small smile as she spoke up again, peering across at her through glasses like the pair Serenity wore.

"Mayumi will be sufficient as this is supposed to be an informal meeting."

Raspbel nodded with a small smile of her own, grateful she could speak with this angel in an informal setting so she wouldn't have to feel too nervous. "Alright, thank you, Mayumi." While she opened her mouth to speak again, believing she was allowed to express herself right away, the angel interjected by holding up a finger to put in a quick question.

"Sorry, but is this your first time here, Raspbel?"

"Y-yes, why?" Raspbel answered with another nod as Mayumi began a quick explanation.

"Then I should quickly inform you of what these therapy sessions are like before we begin. When we first meet our patients, it's a required policy to inquire how they're doing and who's in their social circle. We must also ask about any current medications if any so that we may determine whether an issue is caused by that or not. Furthermore, another line of inquiry we're required to ask is how the patient's mental state is and if there are any problems he or she is having an issue with. If this is a one-time basis, you don't have to fill out the form an attendant in the waiting room has given you; however, the aforementioned information is required. Do you understand, Raspbel, or are there any questions concerning these requirements?"

"J-just one, yes," the demon fidgeted slightly in her seat. "When will I be asking about the thing I wish to discuss? It's the reason why I made an appointment."

"In due time," Mayumi answered calmly with a small nod. "That shall actually be covered under the criteria regarding the problems I mentioned. First, let's get through the other criteria and then we'll focus on it. Therapists and psychologists need a clear picture of what is going on in their patients' lives in order to provide clear advice and other help as needed. I shall also take a few notes about our talk which can help with that." Taking out a pad of paper from a desk drawer with a pen, she gently adjusted her glasses before facing her latest client with a smile. "Well now, let's begin. First, how are you doing as of late, Raspbel? Is everything alright?"

"I-I suppose so, yes," Raspbel nodded while tipping her head down shyly for a moment. "I haven't really had any major problems with my life. I've got a sweet, little sister and great friends, and I never wanted much of anything else aside from them, what's best for them, and also the basic necessities of life to survive. I mean, I've pretty much got myself covered on a lot of bases there."

"Let's talk about your sister for a brief spell," Mayumi went on as she started the next part of the first principle she mentioned. "How is she? Is she well? Have you experienced any issues with her, or is she an ideal sibling in your opinion?"

"Rawberry's a good sister since she's so nice and caring, if a bit mischievous at times. I've got good relations with all of her friends, and Rawberry's nice to them. She's best friends with a sweet angel named Macarona who likes Rawberry, but isn't fond of her craving for bugs. My sister loves to eat them, and I must admit that I do too," Raspbel answered as Mayumi put a bent finger to her chin as she considered the next questions she wanted to ask.

"Tell me, has you sister's particular eating habits had an influence on yours? Has Rawberry gotten herself into any trouble with you and her friends—including Macarona?"

"Not really since she is a good girl, but she does tease Macarona and rarely skips school so she could hunt for bugs to devour. There was that one invasion from a while back which Rawberry was heavily involved in and I was worried about her when I discovered she was taking part in the defense, but I'm just glad she made it out alright to make a full recovery. I'm not sure what I'd do without her since she's the only family I have left."

"What about your parents? Has something happened to them?" Mayumi asked, well aware she was treading into some pretty deep territory. She knew Raspbel was going to say their parents were deceased, but she wanted to confirm that from her client herself. The angel was correct in her assumption as the demon tipped her head down sadly, sniffing somewhat as a tear rolled down her cheek while Raspbel forced herself to restrain her crying. It must have been a difficult topic, but a way of moving forward for some closure was to talk about these problems. Death was but a natural process of life, and everyone would find themselves in its cold, bony embrace at some point either during their lives or at the very end of them when in old age.

Mayumi handed Raspbel a tissue box as the demon continued, attempting to suppress pain from the memories of them. "T-they passed away long ago when we were still very young. Though Rawberry was still a couple years old back then, I can remember hearing about their death as I was nine years old. I-I don't know how it happened, but it just did." Raspbel took some deep breaths to try calming her frayed nerves as Mayumi jotted down these notes.

"My apologies for bringing up such a harsh period of your life, Raspbel," she said calmly. "I thought that was the case, though I wanted you to speak about it on purpose. The reason why is because sometimes psychological healing can be more effective when somebody talks about their problems instead of bottling them up forever. Is Rawberry also aware of what happened to them?"

"I-it's alright, I-I'm fine," Raspbel said somewhat shakily as she blinked to clear away the tears from her eyes while she regained her composure. "I understand, and yes, Rawberry knows they're dead. For several years I lied to her that they went on a long trip until after a celebration of her eighth birthday when I finally told her the truth. Rawberry's had it rough in that regard when she was six and seven because she was beginning to believe they just abandoned us without care."

"I expect she didn't take it well at first."

"No, she didn't. For a couple years she was depressed since she hardly knew them or even remembered them that well. I was the only one there for her, but eventually she found friends who cared for her and soon formed a new family out of them. Now she's all better, though we both still get sad whenever we go to visit our parents' graves on occasion just to see them."

"I see, that's good to hear. I'm glad she's feeling better with the two of you back to a happy lifestyle," Mayumi complimented her. "I also give you my condolences on your loss, though let's change the subject to avoid bringing up more pain. Tell me about your friends now."

"Thank you, Mayumi," Raspbel bowed her head with a small smile before she obliged her therapist with details concerning her angelic friends of The Auburn Tulip. "I do not really have as many friends as Rawberry has, but there are two angels I work with who I'm close to. Their names are Ruby and Serenity, and I've known them since I first started working there several years back."

"What are they like? Do they have any sort of influence over you?"

"Kind of, in a way. Ruby is the energetic one who likes to pull a few pranks every now and then, but she means well and tries to make herself helpful even if good natured pranks don't work the way she wants them to. Serenity is also nice and docile. She takes my side when Ruby's jokes make me feel uncomfortable at times, though I don't really mind too much since she's not being malicious about any of it," Raspbel explained briefly which led to another inquiry.

"And what sort of pranks does she like to make?"

"Lighthearted jokes that aren't too serious, but occasionally she goes too far. Yesterday we had gone out for lunch and she convinced another demon that I had feelings for him when I actually don't. He and his friend work at a music store a couple of my sister's friends go to, but they came over today to purchase some flowers and we spoke about that. That incident is behind me, so I am not bothered by it anymore; though at first it was extremely embarrassing."

"Do you handle romance well, Raspbel?" Mayumi asked as her patient shook her head with a slightly timid expression while she responded to the question.

"N-no, I-I'm not. People have told me I'm pretty shy and I do admit that's true to an extent. I get really anxious whenever I'm placed in a situation that has to do with public speaking—Ruby's also made a joke about that yesterday as well—and romance. If it's an informal conversation, even with someone I've never met, I can handle myself quite well since it's a casual air I'm comfortable in. Formal settings always make me nervous because I feel like I'm expected to act a certain way, so I panic if I'm ever in such a scenario since I don't want to be misjudged unfavorably."

"I see…" the therapist observed while jotting down notes on Raspbel's statement. "As you have just completed the third principle with that response, the only other thing I must ask is if you are on any medication?" Her patient shook her head slowly as Mayumi nodded in response. "Very well then, I've now got a good picture of what you're like. Let's move on to the matter with which you'd like to discuss. Based on your responses to my question, my hypothesis is that it might have to do with formal settings like public speaking or something about romance. Nonetheless, I won't speculate any further since now it is your turn to take hold of the conversation; however, I shall be asking questions if the need for any arises. Is that alright with you, Raspbel?"

"Yes, that's fine," Raspbel said while pulling out a slip of paper—the chart of dreams she'd had this past week. "I don't really know where else to begin other than that I've been having these strange dreams for the past week. I'm not sure what they mean because they've all been completely mundane, though two peculiarities surfaced with the dreams. First, whenever I bite into a particular kind of food, the dreams pop with me slightly disorientated in bed in the morning. I wouldn't mind that so much if they didn't come with a bizarre taste every morning."

"A bizarre taste?" Mayumi parroted those three words as Raspbel nodded.

"Yes, at first I thought it would go away. Each morning I drank a glass of water to wash it down, but today I had to drink two glasses. For the past few days it was only one, today it's two."

"And you're concerned it's getting stronger?"

Raspbel nodded again as she handed her therapist the chart she made. "Indeed, I wrote each of the main details concerning these dreams and the taste down here in this chart I constructed. It's always the same, tangy taste no matter what each of the foods I've mentioned on there is. You are correct that I'm worried about it, so I just wanted to get a second opinion from somebody like you to see if this would stop and also find out what this all means."

"I see…" Mayumi murmured quietly, but loud enough so Raspbel could hear her. A serious expression was on her face as she opened the desk drawer closest to her to take out a tiny pendulum consisting of a small marble on a chain. "I'd like to try something if you don't mind."

The demon swallowed nervously, wondering if the angel was going to do something to her. "U-um, what exactly do you plan on doing, may I ask?"

"You've provided me with something that has some good information on it. I can make an educated hypothesis based on this chart and what you've told me about yourself, but for the sake of reaching a more stable conclusion, I would need to place you under a brief spell of hypnosis."

Raspbel was uncertain she liked where this was going. "W-what exactly is hypnosis?"

"Simply put," Mayumi said as she walked around her desk and leaned against it, letting the pendulum fall from her hand and dangle in the air since she held it by the chain, "I shall place you in a state of subconscious activity. You shall feel asleep to some degree, except you'll be aware of your surroundings within the dream. According to my instructions, you will have a dream and tell me what you see in it by explaining your surroundings as clear as possible so I could get a better sense of what it's about. Your physical presence will remain, but you will traverse the dream as if you were there physically—a fabricated reality so to speak, one that doesn't exist in the material realm as it is a product of an inner consciousness. Afterwards, let me know you're finished and I shall end the hypnosis by counting to three and snapping my fingers at which point you'll awaken. However, as you've informed me of having awoken due to biting into particular foods, I assume the same could happen with this dream, so it's possible I might not have to wake you up."

Raspbel swallowed heavily, feeling nervous as she watched the pendulum dangle. "I-I see. I-if that's the case, would it be alright to start now? I want to understand what the dreams and this taste mean so I can know if both of them will disperse or not."

"Of course, just close your eyes and take deep breaths to calm yourself before we begin," Mayumi said as the demon did just that for a minute until she opened her eyes to show how calm she was. "Excellent, Raspbel, you're doing well. Now focus on the pendulum." Dangling it in front of her patient, the angel waited for a moment to provide another instruction. "Keep your eyes alone on it and make no sudden movements. Only your eyes are needed for this."

With that said, Mayumi started gradually swinging the pendulum and Raspbel watched it. "Pay attention to the sound of my voice, Raspbel, and listen well as you'll feel sleepy." She was right as Raspbel's eyelids started becoming heavy while her pupils moved back and forth as she followed the pendulum's movements. Although a small part of her struggled to stay awake out of fear this could've made things worse, Raspbel realized it was futile because she had to go through with this. Another minute passed before her eyes fully closed as she breathed peacefully amidst a blank expression on her face as she heard the sound of Mayumi's voice. "Tell me where you are," she instructed, knowing that Raspbel would provide her with a response.

"At a picnic with my friends and Rawberry's friends on a crisp, Sunday afternoon," came the bland reply as Mayumi wrote that down on Raspbel's chart.

"What do you see?"

"All sorts of food…"

"Describe it."

"Sandwiches, barbeque, cold drinks…"

"What are you eating?"

"A bit of chicken with some green tea..."

"What is in the area around you?"

"Apple trees…Someone is there…"

Mayumi was curious. This was a mundane dream as Raspbel said, and the only connection she could make was the apples. Another dream involved apple pie at Dialo's. "Can you describe anything else, Raspbel? Is there something in particular which stands out? Who else is there?"

"I don't know…I'm taking a sip of my tea…" And then her eyes jolted open while Raspbel exhaled deeply and held her stomach as if in pain. She choked a few times and gasped for air as Mayumi adjusted her glasses and returned to her seat to write down the notes of that. Raspbel held the chair and trembled, feeling disorientated as she whipped her head around to get a grip on her surroundings before her breathing grew steadier as she gazed at Mayumi in slight shock. "W-what happened? I-is it over?" she inquired as the angel nodded and updated the chart.

"Indeed, though that raises a couple questions on my part now. Don't worry about how you are feeling at this moment. Patients don't always recall what happens after hypnosis," the therapist said while looking at Raspbel again. "Just to reiterate, you were at a picnic with friends, Rawberry, and her friends. You ate chicken and drank green tea, and I'm assuming a sip of the green tea woke you up since that was the last thing you described, am I right?"

Raspbel nodded, recalling that it was usually the first bite of any random food that caused her to wake up each morning. "Y-yes, that is correct; though I actually do recall a tiny bit of it now that you mention it," she said, slightly apprehensive as Mayumi listened attentively. "At that bit in between the apple trees, I wasn't focusing on everything. I ate my meal and noticed someone."

"Which brings me to my first question," Mayumi spoke up as she prepared her next inquiry. "During hypnosis you mentioned somebody by the trees. Do you recognize who it was?"

Raspbel put a bent finger to her chin and thought about it. "I suppose…the figure stood in between the trees and the shadows they cast, so I couldn't see this person that well. It must've been just an average passerby minding his or her own business. I wasn't looking directly at the person either. S-sorry about that. Did I mess up by not getting a clear picture? I can go through this again if necessary. I-I promise to focus better this time," Raspbel explained in a slight panic.

"That's quite alright, Raspbel, you did your best," Mayumi reassured her. "One session of hypnosis is enough for now, so it's better for you to get some rest. Now onto my second question which involves the apples. Another dream you've jotted down includes apple pies at Dialo's house. Is the presence of apples somehow significant to you in any way?"

Again the demon thought hard on that, but unfortunately she couldn't recall anything else. "I don't think so, no. Everything felt pretty normal then as in this dream."

"Well, at least we made a connection between this and that. Was there anything relevant to this in your other dreams regardless of significance or insignificance?"

Raspbel shook her head. "I'm not sure. Why do you think the apples are important?"

"Good question…a good question indeed," Mayumi nodded as she examined the matter in a scientifically psychological perspective. "A question I feel only you might be able to answer, but I do have a small theory that could be a possible hypothesis. Some people say apples are the devil's fruit because they're full of tempting sweetness. Do you feel tempted to eat apples, Raspbel?"

The demon shrugged. "Well, I do eat apples sometimes, though I wouldn't exactly say that. I like apples, true, yet I don't feel tempted to eat them more than other snacks."

"I see…" Mayumi nodded as she adjusted her glasses and checked the time. "Though we're running out of time today, I would like to briefly recap our meeting with my analysis of your issue. First, from our discussion, I have concluded that you have a docile personality with some shyness because you don't like formalities. In addition to any distinguishing characteristics like your desire for eating bugs like your sister—which could also count as a peculiarity depending on who is asked about that—there is also a dark past within your family history as your parents passed away when you and your sister were young. These aspects contributed to a caring personality that wants to be there for others and be cheerful with them, though it could've also led to being overprotective. The notion is not altogether a bad thing since you trust Rawberry and her friends, so perhaps her letting them become her family allowed you to do the same with Serenity and Ruby while including both groups into a unified kinship. Thus you've found a solution to the problem of having lost yours."

"I see. What about the dreams and the taste?" Raspbel asked, hoping Mayumi could think of a solution to solve that issue if it wouldn't disperse on its own.

"I shall be getting to them now," the angel assured her. "The dreams are quite ordinary as you describe, though there are two things I think you could focus on. First are the apples so you'll understand how they affect you, whether it is a minor effect or a major impact. Second is the figure you mentioned today; though I'm sure there were plenty of people in your other dreams, try to see who this individual is and attempt to apply my instructions regarding the apples to them. Otherwise your dreaming habits are relatively normal aside from when you awaken when eating or drinking certain things and the taste. My suggestion is to keep recording what you eat and drink in dreams, and I also recommend you try distinguishing the taste as well to better understand it.

"Will it go away so I can keep dreaming as I normally do? I'm fine with the dreams as long as I don't have to feel that taste in my mouth, and if this person—whoever it is—isn't anybody of major importance, do I need to continue focusing on the individual?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Mayumi shrugged. "All I know regarding your case is what we've discussed and what I've reiterated. If you feel the taste is gone or it doesn't bother you, I'd say the problem you're having has been solved somehow. The same goes for the figure and, if I might add to some extent, the apples as well if they happen to bear any significance. That's a good 'if' in that regard concerning the apples, but I would still consider them if I were you."

Raspbel nodded. "Okay, I shall do my best," she remarked as the angel returned the chart.

"Excellent," Mayumi nodded with a small smile, "and remember, if you ever feel the need to come back, feel free to make another appointment and ask for me." She took a card from within a desk drawer and handed it to Raspbel. "If I'm unavailable at the time, we could set up something at a later date. However, if it urgently requires therapy immediately, I can point you to one of my colleagues here and provide the information from this meeting."

"Alright, thank you, Mayumi," Raspbel said as she stood up and bowed to show gratitude towards the angel before the therapist politely showed her the door as they each wished each other a good day and a good weekend. Yet there was something Raspbel forgot to ask, a question which came up during their conversation as she was stepping out. "Oh, is there anything I need to take to focus better while I sleep?" she asked as Mayumi nodded and returned to her desk to get a form.

"As a matter of fact, there is," the angel said while writing up a prescription and giving the form to Raspbel as she stepped back to her. "These pills are recommended for that purpose. They will heighten your state of awareness in dreams. The pills affect subconscious parts of your mind so you can better understand what's going on, but I must warn you that there could be side effects, especially if taking other medication in addition to these. Such effects could be fatal since they can threaten your life if possible, though information on the bottle will explain that in more detail."

Raspbel inwardly twitched slightly, feeling apprehensive about those pills. It appeared she bit off more than she could chew with that question, but she'd still go through with it. "Okay, thank you again, Mayumi." If she could uncover something from these dreams and the taste, perhaps her investigation into them would reveal a way to make the latter stop interrupting her sleep.

…

"Here you are, Miss Preserves. Your prescription is ready."

"Ah, thank you," Raspbel remarked with a slight bow of gratitude as she paid for the pills and wished the clerk a good day before leaving the pharmacy. That went rather well for a first time there to pick something up for herself, especially since she didn't recognize anyone there. Though she expected to see somebody she knew there, possibly a customer or someone she knew through her younger sister, the place was pretty quiet and there were only a few attendants at the counter when she stopped by to purchase those pills. Her stomach was grumbling, but she opted to purchase the pills first because the pharmacy was going to close for the day in a little while, plus she would not have time to go tomorrow due to the biking trip. Sunday was a possibility since Raspbel could do some errands then, but she wanted to get this over and done with.

Placing a hand over her stomach, the demon chuckled as she listened to it cry for good food to eat. "I guess now would be a good time to satisfy your craving, huh?" she commented to it while looking at the area around her to find a good place to eat. Checking her watch and noting the time, she sighed peacefully and considered where to go for dinner. It was six thirty now, and Rawberry's club wasn't going to get out until eight o' clock, so she had plenty of time to get a good dinner and make it home before her little sister returned. "Let's see, what would you like?"

It was not all that unusual for somebody to speak to their own stomach like she was as this was mere lighthearted commentary. Other demons and angels did it too, so Raspbel wasn't feeling embarrassed at the idea because of how common it could be.

Noting the café where Rawberry and her friends liked to go, Raspbel nodded and sauntered towards the establishment, crossing through the little gate and entering the abode. Sitting at a table by the window, she picked up a menu on it and flipped through the pages as a waiter came over to her. "Good evening, Miss, may I take your order?" he asked as she looked up at him.

"I'll have some tomato soup with a small salad and ice tea, please," Raspbel said while he jotted the order down on a notepad and walked behind the counter to give the cooks what she had ordered. It took around ten minutes for her soup to come, but she made due with the salad and ice tea until the waiter brought it out. As he set it down and took the finished salad dish, Raspbel took in a waft of the soup with her eyes closed. "It smells good," she remarked and gave thanks for the meal before picking up a spoon as he left to serve other patrons. Her stomach growled slightly and she giggled, dipping the spoon into the soup to gather a bit of it up. "Alright, alright, calm down. You're getting what you want. No need to get all upset."

Bringing the spoon up to her mouth, Raspbel took in one more smell of it before she opened her mouth to have some delicious tomato soup…until her eyes jolted open in surprise after she had put the spoon in and swallowed the soup. The taste was back, but this time she was wide awake in the late evening. Taking the spoon out, Raspbel eyed it for a few moments and couldn't help herself when she shuddered anxiously. Glancing around the café to check if anyone was looking at her, a clock hanging on the wall ticking away as time went by, she swallowed heavily and looked down at her soup. It was just everyday tomato soup, nothing too different about it.

Perhaps it was a different brand than what she usually had, so Raspbel shrugged somewhat nervously as she kept eating. Nobody saw her discomfort as the staff were busy serving customers who stopped by for dinner like her, and it was good they didn't. The last thing she wanted was one of the faculty coming over and asking if the soup was alright; that could cause some unintentional trouble, and Raspbel didn't want to bother them about it. Thinking it was merely a different brand, she took a deep breath and had more soup while drinking the rest of her ice tea to wash down the taste every so often until she finished the soup and waited for the check.

Although it was the very same taste she'd been having each morning, Raspbel felt it was a coincidence and nothing more. Maybe it was a simple trick her mind was playing on her.

…

**Things are beginning to shape up now. It's been a slow start, but I'm pleased with the progress nonetheless as these first several chapters help set the stage for the plot. Raspbel is going down the rabbit hole and through the looking glass soon, so more of the story is on the way. I hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoy writing it.**

**That one line Mayumi mentioned concerning the tempting sweetness of apples is from Spice and Wolf. The dialogue doesn't match the quote word for word, but the meaning within the comment is relevant to this story when one considers what else it references. As that could be pretty vague, what I'm doing is invoking the biblical story of Adam and Eve, particularly the part where Eve is tempted by the serpent to take the forbidden fruit—perceived by many as an apple. It's an interesting concept to use as it is quite relevant to the plot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spice and Wolf; it's owned by Isuna Hasekura, Ju Ayakura, ASCII Media Works, and Yen Press.**


	5. Chapter Five: The Biking Trip

Rain. Endless rain. Rain hitting the window as she looked out into the torrential downpour blanketing Gray Village on this dreary, Tuesday evening. The weather forecast predicted this storm began earlier that day and would end around a little after midnight. Nothing too concerning because this much rain wouldn't cause a flood. The Gray Garden did experience bad weather every so often when storms like this came around, but it wasn't too damaging since Lady Etihw and Lord Kcalb used their magic to prevent critical natural disasters from emerging within this world. There were no earthquakes or volcanic eruptions, and there certainly weren't any tsunamis, tornados, or even hurricanes either. Only storms like this one were allowed so the rain could water the grass and the other forms of foliage, but a bit of thunder and lightning did make it through sometimes; though a few strikes of each weren't a threat either because of the magic.

The dishwasher was full and it had been powered on twenty minutes ago, so Raspbel used soup and water to wash the dishes from their dinner. There was a bake sale at the castle before and she and Rawberry participated in it by cooking some good pastry treats for patrons to buy. Though they did make plenty of food for the event, Rawberry wanted to eat much of it up herself. Raspbel had to gently chide her sister for the notion, noticing her younger sister salivating with glee at the sight of so much food. Their friends had also shown up, and even Froze, Dialo, and Chelan became venders for the bake sale alongside Wodahs. It was a fine day since the sale was held inside where the storm couldn't vanquish everyone's fun, so the food was alright. They sold each of the pastries they've made and even took turns looking around the bake sale for others to sample.

Watching the rain with a blank stare, Raspbel turned her head when she heard Rawberry's laughter coming from the living room. Her younger sister was watching a funny cartoon, and this peaceful air brought a smile to her face amidst the somewhat depressing nature of this rainy dream. She was perfectly aware of that because she took one of those pills before going to bed. Rawberry was unaware of her trip to The Mind's Eyes and the pharmacy, and Raspbel wanted to keep it that way because she didn't want her younger sister to worry and somehow find the pills. While she'd known this was a dream since it first began, she realized she didn't have any control over her body or dialogue since the dream was flowing naturally as it was. Although it would've been nice to be in control over her own actions and words, Raspbel had not taken those pills for that purpose. She was meant to observe what happened from a subconscious perspective through the eyes of herself in the dream, and it wasn't possible for her to get involved.

Going over to the freezer and taking out a container of ice scream with some milk from the fridge, Raspbel returned to the cabinets and took out a couple glasses before scooping the chocolate ice cream into them. Pouring the milk into each one, she put the ingredients away in the fridge and freezer respectively. Taking two spoons from a drawer, she put them in the little treats she made for herself and Rawberry as a special dessert. Closing the blinds since it was dark out, Raspbel then brought the dessert into the living room after getting some paper towels for them. "Here you go, Rawberry," she said while handing the younger demon one ice cream shake, "a special treat as you behaved yourself well today. I believe a reward is in order for your good behavior."

Rawberry smiled as she accepted the treat and dug in while Raspbel did the same once she sat down beside her. "Thanks, big sis! You're the best!" she complimented her older sister as said demon chuckled, patting Rawberry on the head and gently stroking it for a moment.

"You're welcome, Rawberry. I thought it would be a nice treat for a bit of sisterly bonding time together," the older demon said as she wrapped her arm around her younger sister to give her a quick hug before returning to her own treat. She scooped some ice cream out of the glass, raising it to her mouth and taking a bite as she licked her lips to get the milk off while Rawberry followed suit with hers. Raspbel did not usually watch cartoons, but she enjoyed spending quality time with her little sister as a family since they only had each other in regards to familial blood. Sure, friends of theirs were considered family too as Mayumi had said, but these serene moments alone together were Raspbel's favorites because she loved her little sister and would do anything to protect her.

It was her duty as the older sister, after all. With their parents dead, Raspbel was her sister's sole guardian. She had help from Lady Etihw and some of the castle's staff raising her while they also raised her in turn, but only Raspbel could provide the primary care Rawberry needed because she was her older sister. Therefore she was responsible for making sure the young demon was safe and secure as she grew up, and she didn't want her to experience any hardships.

What struck Raspbel as odd, though, was the fact that she wasn't jolting awake now. It was an expectation of hers because of the recent dreams and what she'd been expecting to learn after a visit to the therapist's earlier that evening. She didn't even feel the tangy taste in her mouth yet as she ate, and she recalled eating different kinds of food that day like a few varieties of pastries. The taste didn't seem to have emerged yet, but Raspbel believed it still would. Perhaps this dream was going forward into Wednesday, when she'd have a good breakfast before work, or sometime while she was finishing this treat. It was one or the other, but neither would surprise her.

Her sister giggled at a funny part of this cartoon, and Raspbel took one look at her and also chuckled, glad to be spending time with Rawberry even if it was in a dream. That demonstrated a degree of happiness she wanted to keep, and she wasn't going to let a strange taste spoil that. While she enjoyed this quality time with Rawberry, Raspbel knew she had to be aware of what happened in this dream. She was supposed to be paying attention to anything that had to do with apples, that figure she saw in the dream about that barbeque picnic by the apple trees, and what brought about the taste. Still, that didn't mean she couldn't have fun letting these dreams play out to watch these sweet moments go by as she thought about the same in reality. Perhaps she could implement some of the material from the dreams into real life to make the goodness a reality.

She was just about done with her ice cream shake when the taste appeared, so Raspbel was sure to focus on it. Her dream self's eyes were closed with a smile as she savored the taste of this chocolate ice cream, but truthfully she was trying to distinguish what exactly the taste was. It was quite bizarre, really, and the more she tried to determine what it tasted like, the more she found the task difficult. Raspbel felt sure these past several days comprised the first time she experienced it, yet as she paid more attention to the taste with intense focus, she realized there was a certain sense of…familiarity to it, as if she ate something that had this taste in the past. Perhaps she did.

In any case, the ice cream shake had been completely downed, swallowed up as it traveled down her esophagus and into her stomach. Raspbel licked her lips one last time in satisfaction and turned to Rawberry, her eyes still closed from having savored the final bite of her treat. "Well, that was quite a treat, wasn't it, Rawberry? Did you enjoy yours too?" Raspbel asked, opening her eyes.

And yet she was answered with pure silence as she suddenly found the room became quite dark around her with Rawberry nowhere in sight. Raspbel stared at the spot where Rawberry used to be sitting until her younger sister somehow disappeared, blinking several times as she attempted to comprehend just what happened. "Rawberry?" she called out, increasing the sound of her voice while she tried to determine where her little sister went and what was going on. "Rawberry, where are you?" She picked up the remote and tried turning the television back on, but to no avail because the power was out. Did they experience a power outage or something? Raspbel was sure they had paid their electricity bill, and she could still hear the rain outside. Maybe this was a power outage, but then why wasn't there any lightning or thunder? The weather forecast was accurate about that.

Feeling largely uncertain about what was going on, Raspbel went into the kitchen to wash her glass and the spoon she used, finding the ones Rawberry had in there as well. Had her younger sister put them there? With a short, nervous chuckle, Raspbel smiled as she washed them. She was still somewhat uneasy about this, but all seemed normal aside from the sudden power outage they seemed to experience just now. She was usually alright about these outages when they occurred as it was relatively normal despite being an infrequent occurrence, but something felt…off for once. Although Raspbel tried to write it off as a mere coincidence, something about this whole situation made her anxious for the light and peace in addition to her sister's presence.

Shaking her head so she could clear her mind and dispel these worries, she sighed and took a flashlight out of the hallway closet as she went to the basement door. She tried opening it a few times, but the door was stuck somehow and the flashlight didn't work. Raspbel gently hit it several times to try getting it to light up, but her efforts didn't work as she realized she realized she forgot to dry her hands. Going back into the kitchen, she picked up the washcloth as the flashlight started working properly. Raspbel sighed in relief because now she wouldn't have to fumble through the dark, but relief turned to anxiety when she suddenly felt a sticky substance on her hands as she dried them. Checking her hands to see what it was, Raspbel's eyes widened slightly at the sight of a light red coat of something covering her hands and the cloth. It was also on the flashlight as well, and she pondered what it was as she went to try the basement door again. "Why won't this open?"

"_Raspbel…"_

Raspbel twitched slightly and shuddered at the mention of her name from behind her before whirling around to confront the source. Though whoever said it wasn't there, making her shiver in fear as she crossed her arms and suddenly felt a cold breath pass down her neck and her spine. She whipped around again, hair flapping about as the wings on her head curled slightly. "H-hello," she called out timidly, "w-who's there? Rawberry, is that you?" Though she received no answer again and continued to tremble, suddenly realizing she was now active within the dream. At first she was originally disconnected from it except for her observance, but now it felt like she went through the looking glass as a participant. Raspbel hoped this wasn't a nightmare, but the dream seemed to go against that as she believed something bad was about to happen.

She heard a noise from upstairs and quietly approached the stairs in the corridor as she took several deep breaths and swallowed heavily. At the base of the stairs was a black drop of something Raspbel couldn't make out, but she still heard the strange sounds and peered up into the darkness. "H-hello?" she called again, her trembling intensifying somewhat as she swallowed again and went up the stairs. "I-is s-someone up there? A-are you up t-there Rawberry?"

No response again. Raspbel felt truly alone as she continued her slow ascent up these stairs to the second floor of their home. She still shivered and shone the flashlight into the darkness, but it went out as a loud noise from the far end of the corridor around the corner startled her. Raspbel nearly shrieked as she dropped the flashlight, forgetting about it as the thing tumbled downstairs.

Turning pale, she silently tiptoed over to the corner and peered through the darkness around it, finding a light coming from underneath the crack beneath the door. Raspbel placed a closed fist against her mouth and swallowed heavily as she took a step around the corner…

And suddenly felt someone shove her from behind, making her stumble forward into a light puddle of something as she jolted awake in bed, gasping for breath in a cold sweat. Raspbel slowly sat up and she continued to breathe heavily, quickly turning to Rawberry's bed to find her younger sister absent. That would've alarmed her had she not heard Rawberry humming peacefully from the kitchen downstairs as Raspbel breathed a sigh of relief and put a hand on her forehead with her eyes closed. Opening them as she gazed at her hand with exhausted eyes of a half-lidded expression that showed how tired she was, she could clearly see a strong absence of whatever substance was on her hands in a dream that became a nightmare. With that behind her, Raspbel sighed and placed the hand back on her temple. "I-it was just a nightmare…" she whispered in a shaky voice through long, deep breaths while shivering nervously as she closed her eyes. "J-just a nightmare…"

…

The crisp, fresh air of the late Saturday morning filled their lungs as everyone present took a deep breath while chatting amongst each other on various topics. There were seven of them here, and nobody was absent. Rawberry and all her friends came, and so had Raspbel. Serenity couldn't make it since she was visiting her parents in another small town, and Ruby was getting yet another manicure. She swore that energetic angel had some reason to always make daily appointments on a weekly basis, but Raspbel shrugged it off because it wasn't her business to pry into Ruby's life. She just yawned and stretched her arms in the air as she leaned against a wall of plaster decorated in all sorts of colors with black lines drawn down the sides to separate each painting on it. Although one might think it was vandalism, this thing was actually the Wall of Art, an interesting monument constructed so visitors to Gray Village and inhabitants alike could sketch a piece of art into one of the bricks. One work of art per brick, and there were still many more elsewhere in other towns.

She took her cell phone out of her purse and turned it on while checking her watch to note it was just about nine thirty, the appointed time when they'd set out. Yosafire and Macarona were currently discussing the route they'd take. First they'd cycle to the end of one border in this region and go all the way down it to a spot where they'd eat lunch. Then they would continue onwards to the end of another border and stop for another break, repeating the process with a third border until they reached the end there and cycled back to Gray Village. It was a simple trip and the directions were easy to follow, but although Raspbel was paying attention to their instructions, she still could not focus that much because she couldn't help but think about the nightmare she had last night. It was certainly creepy and the thing unnerved her due to what happened.

Their house went completely dark and Rawberry disappeared somehow. Raspbel attempted to locate her within their abode, but couldn't since somebody shoved her. The liquid she stumbled into and the substance on her hands when she washed them and the glass were red, and, since she could now recall the color of it, that spot she saw downstairs was also red—a darker shade of red. Did all of that have to do with apples? There was also the light from underneath that door she was going to enter until she'd been shoved. Raspbel didn't understand what it all meant as it made her head hurt, especially when factoring the taste and her sudden awareness of becoming active in the dream as it gradually turned into something of a nightmare.

Still, she wasn't going to let a nightmare ruin the day for her and everyone else. They came here to have a fun trip, so Raspbel decided not to bring it up. Rawberry didn't know about it either since her older sister never divulged her dreams and the latest one to her. She knew it wasn't good to make her younger sister worry when she was supposed to be the one who worried for Rawberry. Though it could work the other way around too, Raspbel was actually uncomfortable with the idea because she needed to maintain her role as the older sister, and it was of the utmost importance for her to stay committed to that endeavor. It was what their deceased parents would've wanted, and Raspbel made it a personal vow to uphold their wish. She was going to make them proud and also take care of Rawberry as well by being the best big sister the young demon had.

"Okay! Does everyone understand our route?" Yosafire inquired to which she received the nods of her little audience as Dialo spoke up while Chelan hummed.

"Certainly, it appears you both thought this out quite carefully and the directions are simple to follow. I would've thought Froze had a hand in this because she knows this region well as she's usually on some of the patrols with Miss Grora."

"To be fair," Froze commented as she addressed the demon, "I did provide them with some copies of maps through a contact of mine in the castle's geographical department. All I needed to do was ask and inform Yosafire and Macarona that they'd be ready in a couple days after I talked to him. I've also taken the time to indicate which paths we'd cycle on, so they looked at the maps and approved of the choices I selected for us to take."

"You're no fun, Froze," Rawberry playfully mocked the angel with a small smile. "You've taken the easiest paths. Why not have fun instead by traveling down all those twists and turns along the way? It'd be quite a challenge to keep up and stay on track while riding fast."

"Uh-huh," Macarona commented blandly, her deadpan expression showing how 'amused' she was by her best friend's suggestion which she also expressed in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah, we'll totally have fun killing ourselves as we get lost." She sighed in exasperation, putting a hand on her forehead. "Honestly, Rawberry, does everything you do involve trying to cheat death? Sometimes I wonder whether you're trying to hinder us instead of helping."

"I do too help!" Rawberry cried through a mocked sad face she purposely orchestrated for a bit of sympathy from the others, hoping at least some of them would side with her. "Big sis, she called me a hindrance! Macarona is being mean to me!" Yet her friends just chuckled as Rawberry realized they all saw through her ruse, so she merely laughed as well.

"Running to Raspbel already?" Yosafire lightheartedly teased. "Jeez, you're so dependent on her for everything, Rawberry. I thought you were fifteen, not five."

"You know," Froze chuckled with a small smile, "I do believe she still acts that way despite already having grown up. At least she's still a child at heart with the mindset of one to boot."

"What are talking about?" Rawberry asked, pretending to be offended by the remarks. "I'm old enough to know the difference between right and wrong. I can take care of myself."

"Looks like somebody's ready to move out and be independent," Dialo remarked to which Chelan hummed in agreement. "And just how to plan to support yourself on your own, Rawberry? Can you cook and take care of your own house? Do you know how to get a job and pay the bills?"

"Of course I do!" Rawberry retorted as she whirled away from her friends and crossed her arms. "How do you think big sis and I got along in life? From just sitting around waiting for others to just give us stuff for free? No, we took it fair and square with our own effort!"

"Right…" Macarona noted in a snarky tone with a small smirk. "Remind us exactly which of you puts in most of the effort, Rawberry? How much do you contribute to the household?"

"A lot! You girls know it's just the two of us, so naturally I should be able handle things I can do on my own while helping big sis with what she does," the pink haired demon said. Raspbel couldn't help but chuckle as she watched their exchange over her younger sister's capabilities, so she decided to intervene as a sort of neutral mediator like she usually did by stepping forward and embracing Rawberry from behind in a big hug. "See," Rawberry went on as she returned the sweet gesture and acknowledged her older sister's affection, "big sis agrees with me."

"Of course, Rawberry, you know I will," Raspbel said while stroking her little sister's hair. "Still, you're always welcome to stay home so I can help take care of you too. You'll always be a strong, independent girl in my eyes, but please do be more careful. I would be very sad if you went away forever and never came back to me." She smiled warmly as Rawberry chuckled and blushed happily, grinning widely as she lifted her head to give her older sister a light kiss on the cheek with Raspbel returning the gesture. "Promise me you'll stay by my side."

"Sure thing, big sis! You won't leave me either, right?"

Raspbel smiled. "You know I never will," she chuckled happily, glad she had such a sweet little sister like Rawberry to share these nice displays of familial affection with one another.

"Well, shall we get going, then?" Froze asked as she and the others mounted their bikes. "I don't want to return home too late. We've wasted enough time here already, so let's get going."

"Come on, Froze, don't be so impatient!" Yosafire giggled as she pedaled hers up to Froze so the two of them could ride side by side with Chelan joining them as Dialo rode next to Rawberry and Macarona with Raspbel in the rear of their little gang. "We're going now, alright?"

"It's true we're getting a slight late start on this," Macarona commented while Chelan just hummed. "Even so, we should have plenty of time today to get everywhere we want to go. There's plenty of sights to see along the way, so we can still take our time with those if need be."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Rawberry shouted in excitement as she immediately rode ahead of everybody else and started pedaling down the path with Yosafire and Chelan right behind her in pursuit. "Let's get started then! Last one there invites us over to their house for dinner!"

Froze sighed as she and the others started following them, but she smiled softly because it was quite a normal challenge for the hungry demon to make. "Well, looks like we'd better get right on it then. And Yosafire calls me the impatient one. I'd rather take it slow and steady than rushing to the lead. It's a surefire means of success instead of simply zipping along."

"True, though I for one don't mind being last in this case," Dialo remarked, agreeing with the angel while also taking a nonchalant approach to the challenge. "It's been a while since we last had a dinner party together, so you girls feel free to go on ahead. I wouldn't mind hosting it unless one of you don't mind having us over as guests."

Raspbel shivered nervously at Dialo's mention of it being at her place, but luckily they did not notice the older demon's tense reaction because they were still in front of her and talking about that. One of her dreams had been at Dialo's house where the girl loved to cook apple pies with her housemate, Chelan. Another had been at her own house. Dialo's had apple pie, and Raspbel's had a cheesecake. While she felt it was just an odd coincidence, a simple idea that was quite irrelevant to the dreams even though it could've become a reality as it was depicted in two dreams, the timid demon believed it could've been otherwise. Mayumi did say to ponder on the apples at the end of the therapy session yesterday, so was this a possible correlation in some way? Would she learn of the apples' significance at Dialo's place over dinner, and would the young demon serve apple pies?

She closed her eyes and shook her head as she pedaled, the gentle breeze blowing her long, pink hair back as the hem of her black dress slightly flapped in the wind as it went by. No, it wasn't real, it couldn't have been, and neither was hers. Raspbel knew those strange dreams were making her a bit paranoid, especially last night's nightmare which affected her even though she recovered from the bad scare. They couldn't change anything about her, so naturally a good solution was to just ignore them and the taste for the time being and enjoy the day. Something bad couldn't happen on a nice day like today—except Ivlis' invasion took place on a nice day—so there was no reason to worry about anything that usually bothered her. Raspbel might've been an active piece in her nightmare, but she attributed that to the pills despite having ate only one before sleeping and also dreaming. A mere preconception, but one she thought couldn't be disproved because it was logical and made perfect sense to her. Naturally it must've been true, and while she wasn't some kind of scientist, healer, or psychologist, Raspbel believed it wasn't wrong.

She was just worrying over nothing, so she smiled and brushed a few locks of hair away to clear her vision better. The view of the open meadow they were riding by was lovely, and Raspbel couldn't help but stop to use the camera hanging around her neck to take a photo which came out quite nicely. The demon closed her eyes and chuckled, choosing to frame it at home since she and Rawberry still had spares from when they went shopping for picture frames a few weeks ago. She looked up and found the others were already well ahead of her, so Raspbel quickened her pace just a bit so she could catch up to Dialo and Macarona as they rode past a wooden fence.

"Ah, there you are, Raspbel," the angel commented. "We wondered where you went."

"Sorry," Raspbel apologized somewhat sheepishly. "I just got caught up in the moment as we were passing the meadow and couldn't resist taking a picture."

"I don't suppose you want to host dinner at your place then, I take it?" Dialo asked, bringing up Rawberry's earlier challenge right before said demon zoomed off on her own bike. She and the others who went on ahead were so far away now they couldn't be seen clearly. She, Yosafire, and Chelan were turning into little dots on the horizon while Froze was catching up to them.

Raspbel nodded, figuring she might as well lose since she would be distracted by so many opportunities to take pictures. "Sure, I'll make plans with Rawberry to have you girls over." She'd also plan on making something different this time. Just because it wasn't a dream didn't mean the reality had to be the same after all, so she'd think of something else to prepare.

…

"You know, observing these monuments of the past is really invigorating," Froze remarked as she ran her hand along a wall, part of the remains of a large, stone tower which once stood as a lookout point for the demons during the war. "I'm glad Lady Etihw and Lord Kcalb chose to keep historical remnants of the past as a reminder of who we all once were, who we once fought. These things are mirrors into our history, reflecting the dark times back at us so we may truly know how dark it was. Compared to that, our present—and hopefully our future too—will reflect the light at this darkness to show that angels and demons can coexist together in peaceful harmony like now."

"Mm…" Dialo murmured in agreement. "Indeed, it is a most exquisite lesson to learn, one I feel would benefit everyone rather than a specific party. It's a shame the other worlds don't share our perspective of peace and feel the need for conflict among angels and demons. I just wish they'd stop soon, otherwise they'll become nothing more than husks of themselves."

"So far we're the only bastion of peace between us," Raspbel nodded, gazing up at the big structure before them. "It's possible our world might become a safe haven for refugees from those other conflicts who are looking for a sanctuary where they can recover and hopefully get along."

"Probably, though I'm sure Lord Kcalb and Lady Etihw will think of something to handle that matter," Froze said as she stuffed her hands into her pockets and turned back to the others and joined them. Yosafire and Macarona brought their guitars with them, so they serenaded everyone with some music of country and folk varieties whenever they took a break from biking. Right now Rawberry and Chelan were laying in front of them, watching their friends play and applauding as songs ended. To say there was actual singing was something to be expected, but nobody sang along to the tunes because they wanted to enjoy the serene nature of this setting. Besides, Ater and Arbus usually took up that role whenever they joined Macarona and Yosafire. The four girls could have made a band together, but the cat demons' schedule was mostly full of time at work and with Kcalb even when the devil was doing his own work, so that idea was postponed for now.

Returning to the group as well, Raspbel ran a hand through her hair as the breeze blew past it, making her hair sway in the breeze. She turned to the forest and snapped a photo of it underneath the twilit sky above them, taking it out and storing it in her purse with the others she'd taken. This was a marvelous place, and she was grateful for taking the opportunity to join the girls for the trip.

"Think we got time for one more tune?" Yosafire asked Macarona while the angel checked her wristwatch for the time and nodded in response.

"Yeah, we've got about ten more minutes until five, so a couple more should do. You want to finish this album?" she inquired as the demon nodded while quickly tuning her guitar for it.

"You bet!" came the enthusiastic reply, and they both began playing once Macarona tuned her own guitar. Raspbel smiled as she watched the girls listen to their friends' music, so she made sure to get a spot by Chelan on one of the blankets they set up. Picking up the list of songs from a music album Yosafire brought, her eyes scanned through the titles until she eventually noticed the two down at the remaining end. She had a few albums herself, but not this one, so Raspbel decided she would have to purchase it tomorrow from Country Tune. Perhaps she could also get in those lessons and find an instrument that suited her and fit with her personality, and maybe Yosafire and Macarona could help with her lessons if she chose to go through with it. Raspbel still had a lot of time to think about it, so there wasn't really any rush to learn this stuff.

At one point Chelan started to hum along in tune with the rest of this song near the end. A cute sight to behold, especially since the young angel hopped up and started twirling around within a tall patch of grass by them. Froze, Rawberry, and Dialo chuckled as they watched Chelan prance about while their friends played. At one point the angel started to get slightly dizzy as she wobbled a bit before falling back with her hands pressed against the ground. "Careful, Chelan," Dialo gently chided her friend as she went over to sit by her, "we wouldn't want you to somehow hurt yourself and get nauseous doing that." The young angel hummed in response as she rested to recover from her dizziness, letting her head fall against the demon's shoulder for support. Dialo certainly didn't mind letting Chelan use her shoulder as a pillow, so she also put her arm around her housemate to provide her with some more comfort as Chelan returned the embrace and hummed happily.

"You look more like a bed than a friend, Dialo," Rawberry teased with a small smirk while getting up to go by them. "I bet you're more comfortable than these blankets."

"You chew on me while dreaming of food and I'll turn you into a meat pie," Dialo quipped, the playful threat making Raspbel slightly uneasy for some reason even though it wasn't directed at her. Luckily a brief breeze of air brushed by her, so the older demon hid her discomfort behind it as she hoped nobody noticed it. Fortunately, they didn't, so Raspbel felt relieved knowing of her success in preserving the peace of this nice day; though it seemed Rawberry had an idea of how to accomplish that on her own without anybody realizing it until she already made her witty remark.

"Go ahead, try me," the pink haired demon commented while she laid down and rested her head on Dialo's lap. "You'll get a jaw full before the first bite, and believe me, I do bite."

"Is that a threat?" the other demon inquired, darkening her expression somewhat since she knew Rawberry was issuing a challenge to her, one she didn't mind accepting despite disliking it.

"Pot calling kettle black," Rawberry said sarcastically as Chelan lightly smacked her head and hummed somewhat aggressively in mock defense, pretending to be angry. "Oh, so you'd like to lose that badly, eh? Next time take on an opponent you can beat!" she yelled while grabbing the angel to playfully wrestle with her as the two of them purposely rolled down a short incline nearby. Their behavior was quite unladylike, but then again Rawberry wasn't a proper lady herself. Neither was Chelan it seemed, for the angel willingly accepted the challenge on Dialo's behalf so her best friend wouldn't have to smudge her reputation as a lady. Yet the angel was a kind, brave soul since she had the courage to tarnish hers to spare Dialo the humiliation, so she got points for that.

"Don't hurt her, Rawberry! You girls play nice!" Raspbel called out from where she sat on the blanket, hoping her younger sister didn't hurt the angel too badly. However, Dialo merely gave the older demon a small smile as she turned to her, having averted her attention from the play fight at the bottom of the hill so she could speak to Raspbel.

"Don't worry about them, Raspbel," she said while getting up to find a better position as a spectator watching the brawl. "They've been through worse before remember?" Raspbel knew she was referring to Ivlis' attack on the Gray Garden, so she understood what Dialo was getting at. "A simple skirmish like this doesn't hold a candle to that. Besides, I thought you'd be rooting for your tomboy of a sister instead of trying to make her stop playing."

"I'm proud of Rawberry as it is, but I don't want her to be too rough with you girls. She is a good girl, though she can take her fun a bit too far at times," Raspbel responded as Froze got up and sauntered over to the hilltop so she could watch Chelan and Rawberry duke it out.

"True," Dialo nodded while Macarona and Yosafire started the final tune, "since Rawberry is young and deserves the chance to have fun when she can however she wishes. Yet I do concede that it could take some moderation to prevent her from taking it to the extreme."

Froze smiled as she held a hand over her eyes to shield them from what was left of the light beaming down from the sun setting over the horizon. "You might want to rethink your opinion of that, Raspbel," she commented without taking her eyes off the two girls wrestling. "Chelan put her in a headlock and has her arms pinned now. If Rawberry has any hope of victory, you'd better get over here and root for her before Chelan seizes success by snatching it from her."

Unfortunately, Raspbel was actually too late in even responding to Froze's remark because she suddenly heard her sister squeal in defeat a moment later. "Alright, alright, I surrender! I give! I concede defeat! Just get off of me!" she cried while Chelan accepted the terms of her surrender. The young angel was so happy she won that she ran up the hill and did a victory lap by the blankets, eyes closed as she hummed in victory while Froze and Dialo walked over to her. Giving Chelan a small round of applause to celebrate her accomplishment, they stood by as she hoisted herself onto their shoulders and sat there while they supported her before she got down a few seconds later.

Rawberry slowly ascended the hill as Chelan stuck her tongue out and held the bottom half of her left eyelid down as a playful insult to pour salt on the demon's wounds. Yet her opponent's sense of good sportsmanship wasn't sour since Raspbel's younger sister was grinning widely while panting heavily. "Man, I'm so going to be sore from that," she gasped, hunching over as she panted and gave her angelic enemy a thumbs up as a display of congratulations. "Good on you, Chelan. I guess I should've chosen my opponent more wisely," she said as the other three girls laughed.

"Perhaps you should've also kept your big mouth shut too," Dialo remarked as Rawberry's older sister walked over to her to see if the young demon was okay.

"Yeah, that would've been smart too," Rawberry chuckled while Raspbel helped her stand up straight and began fussing over the young demon's messy hair.

"You shouldn't have rolled around on the ground either," her older sister said while taking the time to smooth her little sister's hair out with a comb she removed from her purse, picking out the grass, leaves, and occasional bugs that accumulated in it during the playful fight. "Just look at your hair. It's all messed up now, and I just brushed it for you this morning too." Raspbel shut her eyes briefly as she sighed, worried that Rawberry might've caught something from rolling around in the grass. "I swear, sometimes you do these things just to make me worried, Rawberry."

Rawberry giggled as she snatched an insect from her big sister before Raspbel discarded it by throwing the thing back onto the ground. Stuffing the insect inside her mouth along with all the other ones she snagged, she grinned widely after chewing them to show off all the bug guts caught on her teeth before swallowing the remains. "That's not true, big sis. I was defending myself from a vicious pair of insulters who slandered my honor. You should be proud of me. I'd never run into the fray headfirst without considering all my options and tactics first. I was quite careful as you've seen, so there's no need to worry for my safety when I'm perfectly fine."

Froze chuckled and smirked as she crossed her arms. "You say that, and yet you're already out of breath from having wrestled with Chelan. I don't know about those tactics of yours, though, because it looks to me like you just seized the bull by the horns while shooting yourself in the foot. You're making a challenge in one hand and losing it in the other."

"Hey, I conceded defeat, didn't I?" Rawberry retorted somewhat sarcastically with a smile on her face. "At least I surrendered before things got too out of hand."

"Funny how you call Chelan and I vicious when you let things go out of control," came the retort from Dialo as the demon smirked while Chelan hummed in agreement with her. "You clearly bit off more than you could chew this time, Rawberry."

"True, I sure did," Rawberry giggled as she sheepishly scratched the back of her neck. "But to be fair, you both did start it, you know? Like I said, I only defended my honor."

"Well, maybe if you hadn't chewed your pillows in the past while dreaming of food, we'd have not said anything of the sort," Dialo said as she stood up for herself and Chelan on that note. "Bear in mind that Raspbel told us about that and you were present to confirm it."

"Fair enough," Rawberry remarked as Macarona and Yosafire put away their guitars since they finished the last tune at this time. She shut her eyes and licked her lips to clear away the guts from those bugs she ate, opening them as she ran to the other two girls and threw her arms around them. "At least I know you're both on my side, right, Macarona, Yosaf?"

Yosafire shrugged as she closed her guitar case and slung it over her back as she unchained her bike from the fence post she tied it around. "Sorry, Rawberry, I couldn't quite catch that since I was too busy focusing on the music. Good players can't neglect their craft, after all."

"Indeed," Macarona agreed as she nodded. "Although we didn't watch your spat, Yosafire and I did provide some background music to make it sound better."

"It didn't sound epic enough," her best friend complained as she taunted them by scoffing while she unchained her own bike. "I wanted an awesome rendition of something loud, something amazing! Your music should've been in tune with our fight! I would've won had you girls played a heroic song instead of all those country folk tunes that don't fit."

"Hey, what we played was what you got," Yosafire retorted as everybody finished getting their bicycles ready for the last leg of their journey. "You don't like it, bring your own music next time instead of whining over how unsuitable our music was."

"Maybe I will!" Rawberry said as they started pedaling, taking a path through the forest as it was their way back to Gray Village. "Everybody else will love my music instead of yours. Big sis surely will since she's always on my side, so I know for a fact she'll enjoy it."

Raspbel chuckled softly, smiling as she closed her eyes and let herself fall back slightly to the rear. "Sorry, Rawberry, you were part of the enthusiastic audience before even though I didn't hear you sing along to it. Besides, it's not nice to insult somebody's work, so you should apologize to them." Her younger sister giggled in response. "I know I said I always will, but not this time."

"Yeah, sorry about that, girls. You know I didn't mean to," she apologized.

"That's quite alright, Rawberry," Macarona said as she accepted her best friend's apology. "Still, you're more than welcome to take some of the music you like with us next time."

"Oh, believe me, I shall."

Raspbel smiled as she listened to their conversation as Rawberry and her friends all took a lead in front of her as they chatted about various topics. She enjoyed spending time with these girls and hoped they would welcome her in their activities. Of course, the demon knew for a fact they'd allow her to join them since she was always invited to participate whenever they had plans. There were times she couldn't make it, but the thought was nice and she appreciated their thoughtfulness. Even so, Raspbel did try to make time for them whenever she could so she could keep a close eye on Rawberry and the others and help take care of them.

Recalling Mayumi's comment about how Rawberry made them into a family, she pondered whether that was truly accurate and decided it must've been, so naturally that made her the group's big sister figure. It was a good role, one she liked because it made her feel welcome in their little family just as she welcomed her own friends into a similar bond even though Ruby and Serenity didn't know about that part yet despite having known about the death of her parents. They preferred not to bring it up because it was painful, and Raspbel was grateful to them for that.

Taking her hand off one of the handle bars, she brushed a few locks of hair out of her eyes and turned to look at a beautiful glade nearby. Stopping briefly to take a photo, Raspbel lifted the camera up and snapped one a moment later after letting it adjust to the light. Pulling it out, she let the ink dry for a few seconds before examining it. Raspbel smiled, turning to watch the other girls pedal on ahead of her before averting her gaze back to the photo. She would catch up later, so for now she continued pedaling at her own pace and pausing every so often to take pictures of the area around her. Before long she was all alone with the others long gone.

"There," she said to herself in satisfaction as the sky grew a bit darker overhead while bugs emerged from their makeshift homes to enjoy the night. "Another masterpiece. Rawberry's going to love this one." Her younger sister would definitely like it, seeing as how it was a photo of some fireflies buzzing around a couple dandelions on a short incline to her right. Raspbel began pedaling again as the tender sounds of nightfall rang out around her, and she looked up at the full moon for a minute after turning onto a straight path, stopping to get a snapshot of it and some trees by her.

The picture of the moon was breathtaking, and Raspbel smiled as she thought of where she would hang it later. Yet her happiness soon dispersed when she frowned at the sight of the picture she took of the trees. In between several within the background was a dark shadow Raspbel could not make out and she looked up again and shot another photo to see if it was there again. Yet there was no further evidence of it apart from the first one, so she could not be sure if it was significant. Perhaps it was an animal or something, and she knew for a fact that it couldn't have been Rawberry or one of her friends because they were already way ahead of her. They might've even returned to Gray Village by now, so Raspbel chuckled nervously as she pedaled. "Maybe it is just an animal," she said to herself aloud in an attempt to soothe her nerves, hoping to debunk the odd shadow. She figured it was nothing and sought to put it out of her mind.

Yet the sound of something moving amidst the foliage all around her seemed to prove that theory wrong, and the more she spent riding her bike alone amongst the secluded space, the more Raspbel became paranoid. She shuddered nervously, swallowing heavily as she attempted to forget what was going on in favor of thinking about what she'd do for dinner. Rawberry probably ate her dinner already, so a good omelet would suffice. However, despite trying to block it out, Raspbel's heart raced as she couldn't help but think that something sinister lurked around here. Raspbel was familiar with caverns in the Haunted Forest near Gray Village, the ones creatures like lycanthropes, liches, vampires, and other creepy creatures called home, so she knew things like this could happen if something ventured away from its den...unless she happened to be near one. Seasoned explorers and adventurers explored those places for a bit of harrowing excitement, but she wasn't one since she was afraid of running into something of the sort at night.

She started pedaling at a faster pace as the sounds grew louder, and she didn't stop to look over her shoulder because she wanted to get home fast and keep her eyes on the road. It was pretty dangerous, especially since she didn't have a flashlight with her, but Raspbel was doing alright for the time being. The sounds didn't stop, and they were constantly relentless as she raced throughout the forest, following the winding path while she tried her best to remain calm. Unfortunately, that was not without difficulty because the settings of this scene was so eerie that she couldn't help but be on edge until either the noises stopped or she reached Gray Village safely.

Raspbel half wanted to peer over her shoulder to see if something was following her, but a notion like that could get her seriously hurt if she suddenly swerved off track when she didn't pay attention. She would've called out too, but who would answer? For once she felt alone within an area few likely traversed in the dark, and she was scared to stop lest something run out from the foliage to attack her. Raspbel swallowed again, shivering slightly as she gently bit her lower lip in fear while attempting to soothe her frayed nerves. "I-it's just the wind…just c-cute little animals," she said to herself, hoping to quell the fear plaguing her mind by thinking of logical, happy things.

And yet the noises eventually stopped and she exhaled a deep breath she'd been holding a few moments ago when she became afraid. Relieved that the strange sounds stopped, she gradually slowed her pace since she believed she outran whatever was making them. "How silly of me," she chuckled to herself, slightly embarrassed over her fearful nature just then. "Getting worked up over nothing…just the natural ambience, I guess." Raspbel closed her eyes and breathed deeply as she slowly settled down and continued to chuckle softly, glad she debunked something that made her look foolish even though nobody else was around to see her react apprehensively. "I really should stay near the others instead of wasting time on my own. Rawberry must be worried sick about me."

"_Raspbel…"_

Suddenly her eyes jolted open as the flash of something dark across her eyes startled her a bit. Veering to the side slightly, Raspbel shrieked as her bicycle hit a rock in the road which threw her off balance and off the path she was on. "A-ah! Oh no!" she cried out as the bike sped up while it flew down a steep incline with her screaming along the way as she dodged the trees around her. "Must stop…The brakes! Why aren't the brakes working?!" Although Raspbel attempted to stop, the brakes couldn't stick well enough to the ground she was on as they kept catching onto bits of foliage and plants littering the earthy soil. "Come on, work! Work!" she shouted while she smashed them down until her bike finally came to a complete stop.

While that would've been a good thing on any other occasion, it certainly wasn't now since stopping on this incline was a very stupid idea she didn't think through because she panicked. The front wheel suddenly swerved at the last minute and hit a stone embedded deeply in the dirt as the whole bike shot up into the air as Raspbel lost her grip on the handles. Screaming loudly while she fell over it, Raspbel smashed face first into the ground and began tumbling down the rest of the hill, sounds of pain escaping her mouth with the bike tumbling after her. It collided into her at the bottom and shoved her over the edge into a very deep ravine, though a tree branch dangling from the wall broke her fall slightly until it immediately collapsed under her weight. Raspbel didn't stop screaming as she fell, spiraling towards the ground while she tried enlarging her wings to flap them in an attempt slow down and hopefully fly off before she hit the ground below.

That first part of her plan worked to some extent while it decreased the speed of her descent, but she nonetheless smashed into the ground anyway and bounced off some rocks until she landed at the bottom. In excruciating pain with a large, diagonal gash on her temple from where she hit a rock at the top of the ravine, Raspbel moaned painfully with her eyes closed as she rolled over and opened them to find the bike hurtling towards her. She screamed again as she tried to dodge it, but the bicycle made a full impact with her face and bounced into a crevice close by. Raspbel couldn't move, the blow from the bike knocking her into a weakened state as she started lose consciousness. She tried to stay awake and swore she could make out a shadowy figure moving away from her through the foliage to her left as she looked in that direction, though her eyelids felt too heavy and she slowly fell unconscious with a single name on her lips.

"R-Raw…berry…"

…

**Sorry for making you go through another chapter before progressing onto good stuff. I know some of you may not be fond of stories building up the pacing with a slow start which is fine and understandable. Still, I wanted to get this done because that cliffhanger alone isn't enough to really cover a whole chapter, even with the dream at the start of this chapter added to it. It may not be that exciting now, but I'll be picking up the pace while this story progress. I hope you enjoy reading this as I enjoy writing it.**


	6. Chapter Six: Hannibal and Lector

"Thank you for your purchase! Please come again," came the usual remark from the clerks of The Auburn Tulip, specifically Serenity this time as she was handling the register. The customer she'd been speaking to, an elderly demon purchasing sunflower seeds for two separate gardens in his back and front yards, nodded as he gave his thanks before leaving the shop. "Another successful purchase," the angel noted with a smile as Raspbel and Ruby finished taking all the potted plants from the backroom to put them on display in the window and outside. "We're doing well as usual considering the fact we're the only florist's shop in town."

"Well, duh, of course we're the only florist's," Ruby remarked sarcastically with a hint of parroting some of the words from the other angel's last statement. "As if we really needed that to be pointed out, Seren." She laughed as she admired her recent manicure, a light blue polish, while beginning to arrange the flowers with the demon. "Still, not much competition in this area means we're always number one here, and there's nobody can stop us!"

"Well, sorry for making an obvious remark," Serenity retorted in a somewhat sarcastic tone as well, though the two angels weren't being malicious or insulting towards one another.

"Fair enough, you are forgiven," Ruby said simply, taking a few seconds every so often to check her manicure. "You know I can never be angry at you girls."

Raspbel sighed peacefully as she listened to their short debate, closing both eyes briefly as she reflected on how nice it was to work at this place with her friends. Opening her eyes while she continued doing the arrangements, she spied Ruby's movements with her hands and eyes and took the time to prepare a somewhat witty remark based on what she was looking at. From the way that angel constantly spent time admiring the manicure, Raspbel figured saying something about it was sure to be a humorous conversational topic. "If this shop had five gold coins every time you looked at your nails, we'd be on our way to becoming a wealthy establishment indeed."

Ruby and Serenity both laughed at the remark as the former spoke up to respond. "So let's open a nail salon here. We can secure more funds for flowers that way. Just have customers come in and let me do their nails, and we'll be in business before you know it."

"A shame you'll have to compete with your favorite nail salon," Serenity chuckled, having finished counting the money they made and jotting it down in the ledger so she could start watering the flowers up front. "I don't think they'll appreciate one of their frequent customers stealing their spotlight. They could even ban you from ever returning, you know?"

Ruby scoffed, still grinning as she brushed off the comment. "Yeah, right, as if I would do such a thing to all my friends there. I could never shove them aside for financial benefit at the nail salon's expense. That place is one of my favorite establishments in Gray Village, after all, besides this place, of course," she explained while Raspbel chuckled.

"And which do you think is better, Ruby? Your workplace or the one locale that keeps you running on manicure power?" she inquired as the angel chuckled too.

"The Auburn Tulip, silly! Jeez, you girls are being so obvious today!"

"And you're not with your manicures, Ruby?" Serenity retorted humorously with a smile.

"Yes, you do keep getting those and showing them off to everyone every chance you get a day or so after receiving one," Raspbel agreed with her, "plus you constantly show everybody your prized nails all the time even after they've already seen it."

"True, true," Ruby conceded her defeat. "Though to be fair, I do work with my hands a lot in this line of work. They can get quite dirty from time to time, and the soil could make the polish dirty and also chip my nails if possible. It makes sense for me to check if they're still good or not."

"Fair enough," Raspbel nodded in agreement, being a neutral mediator like usual even after having taken part in the lighthearted teasing. "However, you don't need to waste money on several manicures each week just to look good on the job. If you're going to purchase something good for your hands, go with hand cream instead. It'll keep your hands soft and moist, preventing you from getting dry skin. Believe me, it's a better choice in this line of work than a manicure."

"Oh, I do use hand cream all the time, Rasp," Ruby stated as she headed into the backroom to start planting seeds. "Why not make them look even better and fashionable? Trust me, you two could use some spice to your hands to make them look refreshing as you work. A little nail polish of a specific color, some hand cream, and you're good to go. Ever florist needs these key elements in their inventories so they can look favorable when presenting their merchandise to patrons."

The demon shuddered slightly, feeling as if the angel was somehow referring to her fear of public speaking. Yet she also knew it made sense from a business perspective because the correct posture and style used to attract customers and investors was necessary to win their favor. In order to sell good products, one needed to market them effectively by advertising their wares while also recommending other items to buy in addition to fellow stores to shop at. This was a relatively easy concept to understand and follow as it was a core idea that drove business in the Gray Garden.

The notion functioned nicely and didn't need changing as revenue was always produced by Blancblack Castle's economic department and Lady Etihw and Lord Kcalb whenever there was a threat of economic decline since they could use their magic to create more money. Although that enabled the world's economy to always stay in shape, they used that power sparingly because they sought to maintain a simple lifestyle of peace. It was only used when more revenue was required to keep the economy steady, not to make everyone wealthy. Even well-known residents and Lady Etihw and Lord Kcalb themselves used their money wisely and kept the necessary amount of funds they needed to get by while saving just enough to acquire some things they wanted at times. That way they could survive and enjoy simple things in life instead of the finer things as virtues of peace were favored in this world instead of vices of conflict.

This was how things worked, and Raspbel was comfortable with it. She liked the peaceful air of the Gray Garden and hoped peace was everlasting. Still, she acknowledged that lighthearted teasing such as the jokes they made sometimes were okay since there wasn't malicious intent, and everyone didn't try to fight each other even when some jokes were uncomfortable. Raspbel didn't like those kinds of jokes for that very reason, but she didn't get angry with her angelic friends over it. Although she wished Ruby would tone down on that kind of teasing, she had Serenity as backup against the other angel's jokes and pranks. It was fine to handle, and she didn't mind it all; though even she had to admit there were times such fun could go too far.

Raspbel could hear Serenity approaching her from behind and she turned her head to smile at her friend as the angel watered the flowers the demon finished arranging. "You're okay with the comment Ruby made, right, Rasp?" Serenity inquired out of concern as Raspbel nodded. "You do know she didn't say it just to mess with you, right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Raspbel responded as she stepped away to check the soil quality of flowers on one of the shelves nearby. "Just a slight reaction to it, that's all; a force of habit, so to speak."

"Well, in any case I've always got your back in that regard. Just be sure you don't take her seriously," the angel advised, lowering her voice so Ruby couldn't hear her. "Ruby is a smart girl and all, and she is certainly nice, but she doesn't have much self-control when it comes to fun."

"Kind of like Rawberry sometimes," Raspbel agreed as she used her younger sister to help set the example and get the point across. She wasn't fond of insulting her sister, but it was the truth nonetheless and their friends were aware of how Rawberry could be when she had fun. "She does get into a lot of hairy situations at times when she goes overboard, but she always apologizes when she makes mistakes or upsets others—or at least when she perceives she's done something to upset them." It was true that Rawberry wasn't very observant of body language, but Raspbel was helping her improve in that regard by speaking to her about it and demonstrating how to read how anybody felt from seeing how they reacted. Her younger sister was getting better at it, though sometimes a little slipup got through on purpose because Rawberry believed it was fun to take some things far. In Ruby's words, it was to spice things up a bit; Raspbel didn't mind letting the two of them hang out together, but she hoped the angel wasn't being a bad influence on her little sister. Ruby claimed it was all in good fun and they didn't mean anything, and Rawberry agreed with that assessment.

"Well, speak of the devil herself," Serenity remarked as Rawberry entered the shop with a few of her friends. Froze had already gone to the castle for work and Yosafire went with her to try helping out. That just left the young demon with Macarona, Chelan, and Dialo on this visit. Though they and the other two would've come to visit at the end of school on occasion just to give greetings and maybe buy some flowers, school was out for a few days which gave them time to get together more often. "Hey, girls, how are you doing today?"

"Wonderful, thanks," Rawberry said as she wrapped her arms around Raspbel and pressed her cheek against the older demon's arm. "Big sis isn't saying anything behind my back, is she?"

"Not really," Raspbel replied as she shook her head. "Nothing that isn't already true. We're still working on that whole recognition of body language, remember?"

Rawberry nodded. "Yep! So that's what you're talking about, huh?" She smirked, giggling as she gave her older sister a light kiss on the cheek. "Should I feel insulted or grateful for that? It doesn't seem clear from that angle, big sis. Perhaps you should clarify that over dinner later. How about something special? Something that could be an apology and a reward or one or the other?"

"You start begging her for handouts now and you'll get nothing," Dialo retorted before the older demon could speak up on her own behalf. "She wasn't saying anything to hurt your feelings, Rawberry, so give your older sister a break. It's not as if she wanted to anyway, so don't go asking for an apology for something she obviously didn't do." Chelan nodded, humming in agreement.

"Right," Macarona also agreed with the demon, "you don't want to blame her unless you don't want anything from your sister. Otherwise you'll be the one in trouble, Rawberry."

"It's fine, girls, I don't mind," Raspbel said as she reorganized some of the flowers on one shelf. "I'd be more than happy to do something special with her." Closing her eyes after finishing, she patted her little sister on the head and embraced her in a hug. "Isn't that right, Rawberry? You know I'll never turn down the opportunity to spend time with you."

Rawberry chuckled in response while returning the hug. "You bet, big sis!"

"Sup, girls!" Ruby exclaimed, greeting the girls when she stepped out of the backroom. "I haven't seen you in a while. How are things going today? Is your sister giving you a hard time, my little friend?" she inquired, addressing Rawberry with that last question while taking Raspbel in a lighthearted headlock. "Cause if she is, she'll have me to deal with! I take no prisoners, Rawberry! Trust me, I'll have her apologizing in minutes after a severe interrogation!" She laughed while the prisoner, Raspbel, chuckled as she gently untangled the angel's arms from around her neck.

"Okay, okay, calm down, Ruby," the older demon responded, stepping away from the angel so she could start organizing flowers on another shelf. "We get the idea. There's no need to go that far. You don't want to get a false testimony, do you?" she inquired while the energetic angel shook her head as a quick reply. "Good, then I won't have to file suit against you for framing me when I didn't do anything wrong." Raspbel chuckled again as Serenity giggled too.

"Yeah, Ruby, you do realize you can't incriminate somebody without concrete evidence?"

"Where's your proof, Ruby?" Dialo inquired with a small smile as she decided to get in on the joke. She often didn't get involved sometimes unless it was to help deliver a witty comment as a means of defense when she helped stand up for somebody. "You've got five eyewitnesses who'll testify that Raspbel didn't do anything on her behalf. Think you can set your story straight to the authorities when they investigate the case?" Once again Chelan hummed as she sided with her.

"Hey, at least I can get some of my bases covered in that regard," Ruby retorted while she stepped outside with some potted flowers to set them up for display on the patio. "But seriously, I would never accuse my dear friend, Rasp, of any wrongdoing and I can clear her name in an instant. Just call my name and I'll be over in a flash to help prove your innocence."

"Thanks, Ruby, I appreciate it," Raspbel said to show her gratitude as the younger girls all began to step out as well while Macarona spoke up to say one final comment.

"Well, we've got to go now," she stated as the four of them waved goodbye. "We're going over to the park now, and we only stopped by just to say hello."

"Yeah, so we'll see you soon," Rawberry agreed, walking over to Raspbel to give her older sister another hug and a kiss on the cheek. "See you later, big sis. We'll make dinner together later, alright?" she inquired to which Raspbel nodded in response.

"Sure, what would you like?"

Rawberry grinned widely and shut her eyes as she answered. "Hamburgers!"

Raspbel nodded. "Certainly, I'll be sure to heat up the stove later when I get home. See you soon, Rawberry, and have a nice day," she said as she waved goodbye to her younger sister while Ruby came back inside with a few flowers that withered away after the other girls left.

"Hey, Rasp," she asked while handing the dead flowers to the demon, "mind bringing these poor little guys to the back to give them a proper burial in some other pots? We could use them to save some cash on fertilizer by reusing these to some extent."

"Certainly," Raspbel remarked while accepting them from the angel. "Which ones seemed to need more fertilizer when you were back there?"

"A few of the marigolds and red dahlias over in the corner by the hose."

"Right, I'll be back out front in a bit," the demon stated as she nodded and sauntered off to the backroom, heading to the spot Ruby had indicated. Pulling the petals from the decayed flowers, Raspbel gently laid them in the soil of several pots in which red dahlias and marigolds grew. With a short whiff of them as she gently held a few in her fingers, she exhaled a deep breath and stroked them tenderly before getting a bag of mulch to pour into another pot. "You all look so pretty," she complimented them. "Somebody's definitely going to give you a home, I'm sure of it."

It was not a mere remark since Raspbel and her angelic friends sometimes brought flowers home for gardens in their yards whenever some items weren't sold right away for several days. They did that because they wanted to keep their merchandise fresh and ready to be sold over the course of a few days, so all their flowers received good homes. The three of them even held daily discounts and sometimes gave flowers away freely on special dates which increased the chances of someone acquiring them as this was a standard custom their shop and other stores followed.

She could almost picture it in her imagination as she filled more pots with mulch and some soil. A world surrounded by beautiful flowers that added so much color to the world and could all distinguish something about the people who grew them and those who planted them in gardens. It was too good to be true due to factors like bad weather, but flowers that stood strong amidst these issues would develop into amazing works of floral art. Raspbel dreamed of it sometimes and could not help but want to get lost in that fantasy because it was so amazingly pretty.

With a small smile, she began to hum a quiet tune as she went about her business, thinking about how nice the world would look if it was blanketed in nothing but flowers. Granted, the Gray Garden was pretty enough as it had its share of exquisite locations that countered some of the more bland regions which were created on purpose just to add a bit of variety and space for improvement if necessary. Raspbel hardly visited many places out of town, but she saw pictures portraying these places and felt dull settings of tundra, deserts, and other biomes could use flowers to look better.

She was just about finished with her work when she straightened up and grinned, wiping a sleeve of her dress across her temple to clear away some sweat after dusting her gloves off. "There, almost done," she commented to herself as she picked a couple up and sauntered to the table across from where she was standing. "Time to plant some seeds in these old pots."

"_Raspbel…"_

And then suddenly stopped midway, pausing in the center of the room as her eyes widened in slight surprise. "Hello?" she commented, turning around to find nobody there. Her eyebrow had risen in confusion because she felt quite sure somebody called her name, yet there wasn't anybody else around in the shop aside from Ruby and Serenity. Maybe one of them said her name. It was a logical conclusion, so Raspbel merely shrugged and set the pots on the table before going into the front area of their shop. "Hey, girls, did one of—" However, her voice died away for as there was nobody there either. The angels weren't present either inside or outside, so they must've gone out into the street to gather up some customers—who also appeared to be absent as Raspbel could not see anybody through the window outside. She took off her gloves and rubbed her eyes, sauntering over to investigate what was going by opening the front door. Nobody was around, as if everybody had just vanished into thin air for whatever reason leaving only her behind.

Raspbel crossed her arms nervously and closed the door as she stepped back inside. "Where did everyone go?" she inquired aloud to herself as she continued to look out the window. "Have I missed out on something important? Why is this area so empty all of a sudden? It's so strange…" Placing a bent finger to her chin, Raspbel shut her eyes and thought about what might be happening today. She had checked the calendar earlier this morning and read the news, but neither made any mention of anything occurring as no events were scheduled for today. It unnerved her slightly, but the demon figured it might just be some kind of unannounced event and turned to walk away when the sound of pots being moved around in the backroom caught her attention.

"Ruby? Serenity? Is that one of you back there?" she called out, but received silence as her answer. Frowning, Raspbel sighed in exasperation as she started walking back there. "Ruby if this is another one of your pranks—" Though nobody was there when she peeked into the room to see if her angelic friends were doing their work. There were no doors either except for this one, so the individuals who moved the pots had to have gone past her upon exiting. Still, Raspbel wasn't one to be fooled as she understood the height of the tables could obscure anybody's presence. A person crouching behind them would be able to hide effectively unless the seeker crossed the room from the side Raspbel was on now and saw whoever was there—in this case, Serenity and Ruby.

Yet the person or individuals could still be heard sneaking away from the distance Raspbel would be at once she was there, so that was essentially a bad hiding spot. The demon shut her eyes and sighed, placing a hand to her temple as she stepped over the threshold. "Come on, girls, answer me when I'm—" Only for the door to suddenly slam behind her with such force that Raspbel nearly shrieked in fear as she whirled around while all the lights went out. Seizing the doorknob, Raspbel tried to push and pull it open, but to no avail. She even attempted it with both hands when pulling, and also utilized her whole body weight against the door. "Serenity! Ruby!" she called out as she began knocking on the door. "This isn't funny! Please, open this door! I need to get out!"

"_Raspbel…"_

Raspbel froze, petrified out of sheer terror as chills went down her spine. Her eyes widened in fright as she felt a cold breath against the back of her neck. She became pale as her heart spiked in her chest, beating rapidly as her breath came out in a long, shaky burst. Swallowing heavily, she slowly turned around and began to speak in a timorous voice. "H-hello…is s-someone t-there?"

Nobody answered and nobody was there. It was as if the room was empty.

"R-Ruby? S-Serenity? P-please let me out. P-please…" she called out, hoping one of them would answer her and dispel a fear that rose deep within her. Raspbel wasn't aware of it at first, but now she knew for a fact that this was another dream—one that, like last night, was becoming a nightmare. That breath upon her neck could have been considered proof since it brought her out of an unconscious state into an awake condition that heightened her awareness. And she hadn't even taken a pill because she didn't bring those with her, so Raspbel had no idea of what was going on or why it was happening. She was alone, confused, and very scared, and she desperately hoped she would wake up in bed so this nightmare could end. Although she would be jolting awake again, Raspbel didn't care because she wanted to see her younger sister. Rawberry would be there in their home as the nightmare ceased to exist, leaving her safe and secure in the confines of reality.

Leaning back against the door and gripping the knob with a shaky hand, Raspbel felt some sort of substance on it and slowly raised her hand up to check it. The strange red substance which was in her last nightmare returned, and once again she didn't know what this sticky substance was. Her mouth hung open, somewhat agape as she stared at her hand and checked the other one to find the same substance on it too just as she heard a voice call her name a third time.

Only this time it sounded far more sinister than before as she felt that taste in her mouth.

"_Raspbel…"_

…

Fortunately, Raspbel was lucky to have awoken before anything else happened, so nothing bad got her in the nightmare since she jolted awake exactly when the voice called out to her. While sitting up quickly to catch her breath and calm down, she pressed a hand to her forehead and took a few minutes to reflect on the nightmare despite still feeling terrified. Ruby and Serenity weren't there and neither was anybody else, so who could have said her name and why did that individual act more ominous at the last second? Beads of cold perspiration trickled down her face as Raspbel pondered its meaning, trembling uncontrollably with one arm held close to her chest. Her eyes had widened and the pupils became dilated just as the demon turned very pale while the taste returned.

Minutes passed before Raspbel finally settled down so she could think straight. She crossed her arms across her chest and swallowed heavily, brushing a few locks of hair out of her eyes. The nightmare was over and she was back in the waking world, free from its torturous torment without consequence aside from the damage it dealt to her sanity. "A-another n-nightmare…" Raspbel said in a hushed whisper, still shivering while hunching over slightly. "J-just another n-nightmare…"

She breathed deeply, hoping her words would help soothe her unsettled nerves as she tried to steady them. Although Raspbel desperately wished it was a dream, she couldn't help but feel it was vivid—too vivid for any nightmare. That same feeling was present after the last one too which the poor girl couldn't make sense of even after attempts to contemplate it. She looked at her hands just like last time to confirm whether the red substance was on them through half-lidded eyes that denoted how exhausted and frustrated she was at being in the dark. Yet it wasn't there again, which was good because that meant it really was a nightmare and not something that actually happened.

Raspbel shut her eyes in fear and held her head in her hands. "W-what's going on? W-what is happening to me?" she asked to nobody in particular while still taking deep breathes. Moving a hand to her upper left temple, she suddenly winced in pain and immediately opened her eyes while feeling that spot where the gash had been. It appeared to have been bandaged up, but Raspbel could only feel some kind of parchment where it once was in addition to a sticky substance applied so a bandage of this sort would hold effectively. At first she shuddered when she felt the odd substance because she thought it was the same from her nightmare, though upon closer inspection she found it felt much different as if it was some kind of tree sap or something. "W-what the…What is this?"

That was when she started becoming aware of her surroundings. Her mouth was still agape slightly from when her voice died away before she could finish that question with quite a surprised expression on her face and a hint of serious confusion. Before her was a cavernous space that had reminded her of a small room in a house like her own home, though this spot was particularly bare of furnishings save for a solitary torch on the rocky wall across from her and the stone bed she was lying on. Two open holes were to Raspbel's left and right, and she figured they were doorways to other parts of this cave she appeared to be in, but she couldn't make out anything in the darkness. A soft blanket of wool served as a cover to keep her warm within this dank place along with light from the torch. This was truly a strange place, one Raspbel couldn't recall from the confines of her memory because she didn't remember coming here. She knew she'd fallen unconscious before at the bottom of a ravine following her accident, but did somebody bring her here to recover?

"W-what the…" she whispered softly, repeating two words she already said. "What is this place? How did I get here?" It was a mystery except someone brought her to this cavern—wherever it was. Her fear slowly started to dissipate as she pondered on this odd circumstance while curiosity began to gradually replace it. However, a sudden sound from her left startled her somewhat as she whipped her head to gaze at the doorway there, peering into that darkness to find the source of the noise over there. "H-hello?" Raspbel called out shyly, holding a bit of the blanket closer to her for some kind of protection from anything or anyone hostile as she swallowed a lump in her throat to clear it so she could continue speaking. "I-is s-someone t-there?"

Yet nobody from that direction answered her, and Raspbel sighed after several minutes of waiting passed with no response. "P-perhaps it was just a few drops of water from a stalactite…" she reasoned with herself, closing her eyes and pressing a hand to her forehead, this time on a spot where the wound wasn't present so she wouldn't have to feel the pain. The demon breathed deeply as she considered whether leaving now was a good option because she still had to thank the person who patched her up and brought her here to this cave even if it wasn't the best place to take her.

Just as she was about to swing her legs over the stone bedside, deciding to take a short walk to find whoever it was and give her thanks before leaving for Gray Village…

"Oh, you're awake!"

Raspbel's eyes jolted open and she screamed in fright upon seeing somebody standing right in her face on the other side of the bed from where she planned to get up. She didn't know who it was, but the bad scare and this individual's appearance gave her such a shock that logic and reason flew out the window as Raspbel fell off the stone bed when her hand slipped.

Gazing up at the figure in pure horror, she felt her heartbeat spike in her chest again as she went from pale to ashen, trembling again while pushing her body away from this individual toward the left door. He snickered and stepped around the table, his long, dark green hair swaying slightly even though it was partly tied behind him. "Well, this is quite a surprise," he remarked while using a sleeve of his black robe to brush some dust off it, the leather gauntlets adorning his hands getting dirty instead in spite of the fact that some bits really did come off. "Others have shown us gratitude, but you seem ungrateful. Perhaps I should do you another favor and fix that." His eyes, a set of reptilian eyeballs in reptilian sockets, blinked while Raspbel realized this guy must've been blind because there weren't any pupils in the eyes. The rest of this man's face appeared quite normal, but it was his eyes that frightened her more than the rest of his appearance.

She didn't even respond to his comment, her mouth hanging agape as sounds of terror were escaping from her throat. His face, which was also covered in some kind of weird, dark blue paint, was just beyond frightening due to the eyes. Raspbel had never seen an individual like him before, and this guy's demeanor denoted she was in serious trouble. Unsure of what to say as he advanced upon her as if he were a dangerous threat, Raspbel quickly bolted to her feet and ran out of there with the strange man in pursuit. "Come on, don't run!" he shouted as he followed her, nearly taking a lead on the demon as she tried to escape. "Don't worry, I don't bite hard!" he laughed while she turned a corner he noticed her go down. His hearing must've been exceptional because he kept up the chase quite well, which was actually bad news for Raspbel as she was starting to become dizzy from sprinting through the empty corridors of this peculiar cavern, getting lost amongst these halls and various rooms that looked exactly like the one she woke up in.

At one point Raspbel worried she was just running around in weird circles and sped through the cavern at a faster pace to outrun the guy chasing her. It was becoming too much to handle and she began to feel lightheaded, the blood in her veins rushing to her leg muscles to keep running as she panted heavily. Although she tried to keep this up, she knew she couldn't keep fleeing and had to find a place to rest and catch her breath. Raspbel hoped there was a suitable hiding place for that need, but the man was gaining on her and she was running out of stamina. She turned her head for a quick look back to see the stranger grinning widely at her, evidently enjoying the pursuit without having even lost any stamina at all, but then she just shut her eyes and hunched over slightly while still running in an attempt to run faster by tricking him to make this guy think she got tired.

Her plan appeared to have worked as he nearly pounced, so Raspbel ran faster again as she turned another corner and rushed for the doorway at the very end. The man was beginning to catch up again, and although the demon made one more attempt at feinting, she was stopped by the sight of another man similar to the one pursuing her stepping out of the darkness through the doorway. Raspbel's eyes widened in fright at the sudden realization that she was trapped, and she attempted to halt before she ran into him; though she tripped over her own feet and fell, shrieking as she hit the cavern floor when her dizzy spell overtook her. Her eyes were blurry as she struggled to stand, but she slumped against the cavern wall and dropped to the floor again with her back to the wall. Her eyesight slowly started to recover and clear up as she watched the two men tower over her, breathing heavily as she shielded herself with both arms while the one pursuing her spoke up. "My, you're a guarded one. You were quite the little amusement, but I'm afraid the time for fun is over."

"In all fairness, my brother," the other one with cropped black hair stated in a deep voice while addressing him, "this is her first time in our fair city. Her reaction is natural, especially since you pursued her which I order you to relinquish at once, lest we form a poor impression upon her."

"Heh, certainly, dear brother, it shall be as you wish," he responded casually while stepping back to give Raspbel some space. "Though I must say, it was an invigorating experience."

"True, but let's not forget ourselves amidst the hunt," the other one said, turning a slightly sinister gaze towards the demon at their feet as she cowered before them, uncertain of what these guys were talking about and what their words meant. He took a slow step towards her which was met by a hasty reaction of fear on Raspbel's part as she scrambled closer to the wall.

"W-who are you?" she asked timidly, looking up into their blinded eyes. "W-what do you want? P-please, let me g-go. I-I've got nothing on me; p-please, I-I'll d-do anything." The last part made it seem she was willing to do just about anything to get away from the situation she found herself in, and Raspbel truly would commit herself to whatever tasks they assigned her. As long as she could escape and rush to Gray Village to see her younger sister, she would complete the duties they entrusted to her until she was released or found an opportunity to escape. Though the second man she saw merely raised both hands as if in defense and shut his eyes while shaking his head, responding to her plea in a calm voice and a warm smile.

"Peace, young one, we intend no harm," he said while extending a hand out as an offering to help her up. "My apologies for what my brother put you through within this pursuit. Here, take my hand and we'll show you back to your room for now." It was a pleasant form of aid, yet Raspbel couldn't be certain he was telling the truth or not since he seemed suspicious to her. However, the man began speaking to her in the same tone of voice while his smile never wavered. "I understand you're frightened, but do not be afraid for we are here to help. We offer aid and promise to explain all in due time, but first we must return you to your room. There we shall answer any inquiries you may have concerning where you are and our identities to some extent."

Although she still had doubts about these people, Raspbel swallowed heavily while taking his hand into hers. She still shivered fearfully and she was still pale, but regardless of the trauma she experienced, the demon nonetheless chose to trust them in spite of logic from common sense reasoning that she really couldn't place her faith in them. Still, they seemed to have helped her by patching the injury on her forehead, so they probably weren't as bad as she had made them out to be. "O-okay…" Raspbel responded shyly as the man helped her up. "U-um, I…" Chills went down her spine at the cold, bony feeling of his bare hand. "U-uh, t-thank you, s-sir…"

"Twas but a pleasure to provide aid when I could, young one," he bowed his head to show he appreciated her gratitude and started leading her through the empty corridors and rooms again. He beckoned for his brother to follow them, and the other one did as he trailed behind them. While he did give Raspbel the creeps, she nevertheless accepted his presence amongst them as she walked in between them both. These rooms all looked the same, so she felt like they might've just chosen any old room to lead her to, but the man who chased her gestured for her to lay back on the stone bed again once they arrived at their destination. "Please do make yourself at home," came the other one's voice after he stepped through the right door. "Rest, young one, for you surely need it."

"U-um, o-okay…" Raspbel murmured apprehensively, still unsure of their intentions even as she followed their instructions. She sat down and swung her legs onto it, pulling the wool cover over her as she watched the other guy go into the other room to join his brother. The two of them came back out with a couple of large stones to use as chairs and a bowl of something for her to eat. Raspbel accepted it with some hesitation, peering into the ceramic piece to find it crawling with insects she was well familiar with because she ate these kinds of bugs. Although she preferred to consume bugs in private since she felt it was embarrassing, she nonetheless picked one up for a quick bite, putting it inside her mouth and chewing before swallowing. "U-um, t-thank you, sirs," she commented out of gratitude as she continued eating the insects. "T-these are really good."

"It is no problem, young one," the kind individual stated—Raspbel didn't know what these guys were, but assumed they were a species of demons from another settlement or world. She just kept thinking of them as average individuals, though went with the theory of them being demons. "Think nothing of it. We are glad to be of service, so now we'll entertain your inquiries concerning us and our location. Before we do, allow me to briefly relate how you found yourself in this place. Our hunter-gatherers went above in search of sustenance and came upon your unconscious form a short distance from our doorstep. They brought you here to our hospice where you've resided in a deep slumber while one of our clerics bandaged your wound."

Raspbel swallowed a bug. "H-how long was I out for?" she asked nervously.

"For a short while. We have no concept of time down here, you see," the other demon said in response to her inquiry. "There are no sundials to relate the time to us, and we don't bother with the details concerning it as time is of no significance to our people."

"Though I'm sure you may have someplace else you wish to go, we implore you to remain here for at least a while until your wound is fully healed and you've made a full recovery following that," his brother remarked with a nod of his head. "But that aside, I'm afraid we've yet to properly introduce ourselves yet until this very moment." Raising a hand to present himself and his brother, the stranger began to speak again to provide a couple of names to go with their faces. "I am called Hannibal, this city's consul, and this is my brother, Lector, the city's high priest. For the past few decades we have governed our fair civilization and upheld its religious customs dutifully ever since we were first led to establish our colony here by the grace of one of our Great Elders. And now, if you'll permit me to do so, might I inquire as to what your name might be, young one?"

"O-oh, of course," Raspbel replied after chewing another insect. "I'm Raspbel." She would have given her last name as well, but figured it was better not to. This was the first time she met a couple of demons like these guys, so she still wasn't entirely persuaded to fully trust them.

"Raspbel, huh…" Lector responded with a nod of his head as he closed his eyes. "That's a good name. From what tribe do you hail from, Raspbel? That is, unless you're an outsider without a tribe to call kin." His remark caught her off guard, so she felt the need to ask about that too.

"U-uh, t-tribe?"

"An outsider it is, I take it," Hannibal commented casually, "one unfamiliar with beliefs, values, and customs unlike what may be her own."

Raspbel believed she had entered into a world the likes of which she had never experienced before. She didn't know anything about what Hannibal and Lector were referring to. Although she wanted to leave after her wound healed, the demon couldn't help but become curious as to what a strange pair of demons like them considered their culture. Raspbel was slightly familiar with some anthropological and archaeological studies since she knew of a department that handled this kind of research in Blancblack Castle, so she somehow felt lucky to have met demons of this foreign culture the two men briefly alluded to—accidently or otherwise on her part. Still, she had difficulty concealing her shyness which she tried to overcome during the conversation. "S-sorry, I-I'm afraid I-I don't know what you're talking about," Raspbel apologized sheepishly with a small frown.

"It is quite alright," Hannibal politely waved her apology off. "It is understandable. You're not one of ours, and you clearly don't seem to be from another tribe. Perhaps a civilization slightly similar to our own, correct?" he asked as Raspbel shrugged and gave a quick verbal response.

"U-uh, I-I don't know what your society is like. T-this is only my first time here, s-so…"

"New in town, eh?" Lector inquired rhetorically, crossing his arms. "I can give you a brief tour later and divulge more of our culture once you feel a little better. For now, we'll start with the basics. We look the way we do because this is an underground city. Over the years our senses have become accustomed to living beneath the soil, particularly our hearing and smell. That's how we're able to discern where you are right now at the expense of our sight. As we develop accordingly to what we were promised when being led here, our sight gradually starts to flake away until nothing is left of it. Although we cannot see, we can still smell and hear as these two senses grow stronger."

"You don't live aboveground?" Raspbel inquired out of curiosity. "Why?"

"Lector can give you a more detailed account of our fair city, its history, and culture. He's free to do so at a later time, so for now I'm afraid we'll have to cut this brief dialogue short until then," Hannibal commented while standing up to leave. "I must be going to the Comitium for I've an appointment with our senators. The meeting cannot begin without my presence as I must call it to start the proceedings. In the meantime, I bid you farewell, Raspbel, and a good rest. Lector shall be by later to check on you and begin showing you around the city in due time."

"Indeed," Lector nodded in agreement, following his brother out after receiving the empty bowl once filled with insects from Raspbel. "I'll drop by soon, so you should take this time to get some sleep. Sleep well, Raspbel, and don't forget you're in the company of friends." His comment sent shivers down her spine, but Raspbel thought nothing of it since she felt her suspicions weren't polite. Even so, she couldn't stay here long because she really did have to leave.

"U-um, s-sorry," she said shyly before they walked out, "but I-I must go soon. My younger sister's going to be worried about me, and I can't stay because I need to return home."

"Don't worry, you'll see her soon," Hannibal reassured her. "You'll be free to leave soon."

"Yeah," Lector nodded in agreement. "Just cool off for a spell and rest. You could use the sleep after what you've been through to get that," he said, pointing to the wound on her forehead.

Raspbel swallowed heavily, but didn't argue as they were right. "A-alright, if you say so."

…

**This is where the real terror begins. I promised to pick up the pace and started to do so with the quite obvious reference to Hannibal Lector. If you haven't seen or heard of Ridley Scott's **_Hannibal_** (2001), or are even familiar with Hannibal Lector, you'll slightly be in a bit of the dark concerning the direction this story is going in. Even if you do, I request you guys stay silent with your predictions since I don't want the story's plot to be spoiled in any way.**

**However, the character of Hannibal—in this story—also alludes to Hannibal, a leader in the Carthaginian Army during the Second Punic War from 218-201 B.C. The reason why is because there's an alleged chronicle that Hannibal and his soldiers might've cannibalized their enemies at times when in need of sustenance during the seventeen years he ravaged the state of Italy while fighting against the Romans up until Carthage's defeat. I think Hannibal Lector may have also been inspired by him to some extent, though this is merely speculation. You could find more information about this on Wikipedia if you're interested.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this as I enjoy writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannibal; it's owned by Ridley Scott, the director; Thomas Harris, the author of the novel; and the two screenwriters, David Mamet and Steven Zaillian.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Moreisineum

**Emperor853: That's quite alright, I don't mind receiving reviews of my other stories in different stories when it might not be possible to include a full review with a response to a few author's notes. Don't worry about that.**

** Also, I actually have several ideas featuring Greif with Yosafire that I'd like to write, plus that one idea I've got involving Reficul, Macarona, and Yosafire. I don't have any other ideas concerning Reficul and Macarona aside from that story, but I can try to think of more.**

_Seven Nights at Clarabella's_** won't have a sequel, which I am also glad about because I feel I've covered everything in that story already. A sequel wouldn't be really necessary as there's nothing else I can incorporate. I've got all the nights done and established its lore, so there isn't anything else to put in. I've no plans for a sequel like I said, unless I write about how Project Dynol Peiriant occurred. It's a thought, but one I don't plan to entertain as I've already established what I wanted to accomplish in **_Seven Nights at Clarabella's_**. Speaking of which, I've alluded to that story in this chapter at one point as a passing reference to it.**

** Yes, I am well aware that alchemy isn't even related to evokation which I fully agree with; though for the purpose of **_Complexity in Alchemy_**, I chose to use the concept as a way of poking fun at how difficult it can be. It is inaccurate and I entirely agree on that. Still, it's a funny story and I'm proud it turned out the way I wanted it to.**

**With regards to the alchemical system in Elder Scrolls, I disagree with the fact that it may not seem like alchemy. From the little I know about actual alchemy, it involved a rather difficult process of combining and refining ingredients to produce gold and the Elixir of Life which alchemists of Ancient to Medieval Europe and Asia respectively sought. Elder Scrolls is broad in that regard since it lets the player experiment with ingredients to make the potions they want—which are present in the games, so I do agree with that. I think Bethesda sought to incorporate alchemy into the series as Elder Scrolls was inspired by history if I'm correct, so it makes sense in my opinion to include something present in ancient and medieval times.**

…

Once again it was another beautiful day in Gray Village as the inhabitants got together with their respective groups of friends and familial relatives to have a good time. Today was Sunday, a day to end the weekend before everyone had to go back to school and work for another five days. It was alright because students could still hang out in class while doing work and having lunch as the adults met up at their businesses for their own work and lunch. Like all other days, this valued time was appreciated since angels and demons no longer had to fight and could live in peace with no worries about conflicts boiling over to threaten the harmonious stability they established. With nothing hindering them from enjoying the day, they could appreciate the peace and prosperity.

Yet one demon in particular was clearly not happy as she sped through the streets en route towards the castle. The reason for this was not because of any trouble with others as she got along with everyone she knew, and she was a sweet girl if a bit mischievous sometimes. Rushing up the path to the main gates of Blancblack Castle, she burst through them and bolted by several guards on their way to the region's western border for a patrol. They took notice of her and spoke amongst themselves as an angel among them called a superior over a walkie talkie they took with them to inform the staff of her arrival as she barged through the front doors, panting heavily as she hunched over to catch her breath. She'd been in a frantic rush ever since this morning and only just prepared herself for the day in a little under an hour which consisted of showing quickly and dressing only. The poor demon couldn't even enjoy a nice breakfast because her issue took precedence.

Observing how fearful she was, another angel and two demons inside stepped over as they inquired if she was alright before the young demon seized one of them by the shoulders and looked up at him through tearful eyes. "Somebody, please help! I need to file a missing person's report!" she shouted aloud as everyone in the lobby averted their attention from other duties to gaze at her while the trio directed her over to the elevator and the guard barracks where officers were working. Luckily an angel who knew this girl was passing by and crossed the lobby towards them, informing the workers to return to their own duties while she helped this girl.

"It's okay," Alela Grora said before they left, "I know her, so I'll take this case." With that said, she let the trio and everyone else go back to what they were doing as Grora took the weeping demon over to an empty lounge and sat her at the couch. "Hey, Rawberry, what's up?" she inquired while preparing a cup of tea for her with the tea set in one of the cupboards. "Did something happen just now? Why do you need to file a missing person's report? Has one of your friends gone missing a short while ago?" The demon's behavior now was not all that surprising since Grora and fellow employees of the castle handled such cases like the one Rawberry was bringing up, yet this wasn't expected because it was Rawberry making the request as the young demon was normally cheerful.

"No!" she bawled, replying to the angel's question as she slammed her hands on the couch, abruptly leaping to her feet. "My big sister's gone! She's missing! I need help finding her!"

Grora nodded in understanding with a small frown as she continued to take it seriously. "I see," she remarked while finishing the tea and handing it to Rawberry. "Okay, just calm down and tell me the details as best you can, alright?" she then asked as Froze stepped into the lounge.

"Miss Grora?" the younger angel inquired while coming over to sit down by them. "I heard about what happened and I think I know what Rawberry is referring to. If need be, I can help make sense of her account and corroborate the details if that's alright?"

Grora nodded, sitting down to place an arm around Rawberry to give her comfort. "Sure."

The young demon sniffed, attempting to wipe the flowing tears from her eyes even though it was futile. She couldn't help but cry as she thought of her older sister lost and hurt in that forest. "I-I don't know how it happened…" Rawberry whimpered while Grora gently rubbed her back for a show of support she wanted to give the poor girl. "W-we were coming back home after the trip. I-I thought big sis was with us, b-but I-I knew she was taking pictures too. S-she kept lagging right behind us so s-she c-could take p-pictures." She sniffed and whimpered again, sipping the tea; yet her hands were shaky, so she couldn't hold the cup properly and nearly spilled some of it.

"We went on a biking trip yesterday," Froze explained as Rawberry broke down and began weeping louder. "Raspbel was with us the whole time until the last stretch of the ride. She always rode behind us at the rear and stopped several times to snap photos of the areas we went to."

"Alright, when did this happen?" Grora asked as the young demon suddenly embraced her in a hug which the older angel gladly returned as a warm gesture of comfort to soothe Rawberry's nerves. "Surely it couldn't have been sometime during the day since she had to have been present with you girls throughout the whole day. Are you positive she's missing, Rawberry?"

"She is missing!" Rawberry exclaimed through sobs as she seized Grora's arms. "What do you think I've been saying?! That big sis hasn't vanished?! No, she's gone and I don't know where she is!" With tears in her eyes she buried her face in Grora's chest and kept weeping. "I-It's all my fault! I-I should've stayed with her, and now she's gone because of me!"

"You are not to blame, Rawberry," Froze attempted to assure her friend that she didn't bear the burden of that guilt, "nor is Raspbel. What happened was most likely an accident, so don't feel like you're responsible for something neither of you could have predicted. That being said, you're correct that it would've been better for one of us to stay with her, but again, nobody knew it would happen. I'm very sorry about your sister's disappearance, but don't worry, we'll find her."

Rawberry turned her head to look at her, still sniffing through tearful eyes. "P-promise…?"

Froze gave her a warm smile of reassurance and nodded. "We promise," she stated before looking up at Grora to address her. "Raspbel must've vanished somewhere in the forest along the eastern border of this region. It was dark by the time we made it back to Gray Village, so I assume she got lost en route or had an accident somewhere by the path we were on. Macarona or Yosafire should still have the copies of those maps I acquired for them since we planned a route to take."

"Gotcha," Grora said while handing the demon off to her. "I'll go inform the guards about this and bring a squad to that area. Lady Etihw and Sir Devil shall also be informed of this as well. In the meantime, you comfort Rawberry and stay with her, understood?"

Froze nodded as Grora walked to the door. "Yes Ma'am."

"I'm coming too!" Rawberry cried out as she jumped up and ran to the older angel. "I need to find big sis! You can't leave me behind when she's missing! I've got to help too!"

"Very well, Rawberry," Grora smiled with a nod, placing a hand on Rawberry's shoulder. "Come with me to the guard barracks then and I'll assign you to the squad as a voluntary member for the duration of this mission. Froze, you're on duty with this as well; I understand you probably have other work to handle, but this takes precedence for now," she said as the younger employee nodded in agreement. "Drop off anything you've got first and meet us by the eastern gate once you have acquired the copies of those maps from your other friends."

Froze nodded and saluted her superior. "Yes, Ma'am!"

…

Everything was entirely dark. Where there once had been light, there was now sheer, inky blackness as she sprinted through dark corridors of endless darkness, fleeing in terror from a thing she could not make out. It was dark, frightening, and it followed her every movements as Raspbel sought to find a safe haven from whatever pursued her. Her assailant wasn't Lector this time since she was aware that this was another nightmare, one he wasn't in because it didn't begin within the cavernous spaces of her alleged saviors. Raspbel used that term 'alleged' since she still felt nervous about them despite having been reassured they weren't out to harm her.

What started out as a pleasant dream of spending time with Rawberry and their friends had turned into a pursuit for her life. They were at Blancblack Castle for a holiday dinner Lady Etihw and Lord Kcalb invited the inhabitants of Gray Village to attend. The festive meal was held within a large banquet hall that also served as a ballroom for other parties. Raspbel didn't remember what everybody else in their group had, but she faintly recalled her own meal: some kind of meat, such as a steak or fish with some tea to drink. The dessert was a nice slice of chocolate cake with vanilla icing on it, and it was a bite of that which caused the taste to emerge. Not wanting to ruin the good time they were having, Raspbel politely excused herself to go wash her hands in the restroom.

That was the context of what she could recall, but what happened next scared her to death. Raspbel entered the empty restroom and turned on one of the sinks, attempting to wash down that tangy taste to no avail until she suddenly heard a sound from outside. At first she supposed it was only another guest coming to use the restroom, but then she heard a loud rumble that sounded like growling and backed away from the door when something knocked and tried to open it. Hiding in one of the stalls, Raspbel waited for it to pass and exited after what seemed like half an hour only to find the corridors had somehow altered their layout. She was confused and afraid, though what happened next filled her with dread since that was when she realized it was a nightmare.

Raspbel felt a chilling breath against the back of her neck as a mysterious voice called her name like in the other dreams, and she immediately fled down the hallways to escape. Though she gradually got lost in the twisting corridors, the frightened demon fled regardless of where she was going and whatever her destination was. All the while the voice took on a sinister tone that slowly delved into a vocabulary of other words to drive another nail into her sanity.

_"You can't escape, you know?"_ it whispered seductively in her ears as she held them tightly to try keeping the voice out. _"Just give in…you know you want to, Raspbel."_

"Shut up!" she shouted, shutting her eyes as she ran, panting heavily as her heartbeat spiked in her chest. "Just shut up! Go away! Leave me alone!" The words she used weren't polite as they were rather rude instead, but Raspbel couldn't think straight because the voice badgered her while trying to allure her with vague phrases that meant nothing to her. She wouldn't accept it since this was just a nightmare, something that couldn't do her harm and it didn't mean anything either. "I'm not listening to you! I won't hear it!" Raspbel screamed, feeling a sudden change in the air as this nightmare began to take a much darker turn with her unaware. If she had been paying attention to what was going on, Raspbel would've seen the changes taking place before her as she ran and she would've heard them too. Yet she ignored them just as she tried to ignore the voice and deny it in hopes of waking up from this nightmare to end the trauma it put her through.

_"Poor, little, Raspbel…"_ the voice kept cooing at her, seeking to drive her insane—and by how she reacted, the voice was evidently succeeding in its endeavor. _"You know you can't outrun it. It's with you even now. Go ahead and run all you want; you still can't hide because it's always with you…always finding where you are. You can't run or hide from who you are—who you were."_

"You're not real! You're just a nightmare!" Raspbel yelled, desperately trying to silence it to no avail. Her eyes were still shut and her ears were closed off to all sound, yet the voice managed to get through because it came from within her instead of an external source. It chuckled sinisterly, and Raspbel whimpered timidly despite her best efforts to block it out.

_"You can't even silence me,"_ the voice challenged her further. _"You can't even see what's in front of you at this moment."_ It was that last part which forced Raspbel's eyes open because she suddenly tripped and lurched forward as she stumbled towards the edge of a deep, dark pit. Raspbel tried to stop herself before she fell, but at best she could only halt at the edge and teeter with both arms swinging in wild circles as she desperately attempted to regain her balance. Her eyes widened in horror and she cried out at the sight of dark green tentacles emerging from the pit's walls. There were numorous tentacles she couldn't count because the pit itself was deep and Raspbel couldn't even see the bottom from where she teetered. Yet she felt a hard shove from behind which knocked her completely off balance, causing her to scream in terror as she fell headfirst into what she could only describe as thousands of tentacles engulfing her whole.

This fright was enough to jolt her awake in a fit of screaming as her body lurched upwards on the stone bed in a cold sweat. Her hands flew to her head while jagged bursts of breaths escaped her lungs as she inhaled and exhaled deeply, having turned completely ashen from the sheer terror she went through in that nightmare. Raspbel trembled uncontrollably because of how vivid it was, and she could've sworn she actually felt those tentacles wrapping around her body while she slept. They slithered all over her, sending a cold chill down the demon's spine.

Although Raspbel wanted to find out what these nightmares meant because she still needed to follow Mayumi's instructions, it was beginning to become too much for her. They were starting to terrify her more and she wished they went away so she could return to a normal lifestyle. Though the angel would've directed her to ponder on what the nightmares meant, Raspbel was blind to any sort of messages vaguely present since she wasn't focusing on what they were trying to tell her as fear set in with her entering fits of panic whenever the terror began.

Eventually her breathing gradually resumed its normal pace, but everything else about her state of mind right now was still in shambles. Her eyes had gone wide with fright, staring down at her lap through dilated pupils and her ashen form still shivered timidly. "I-It w-was j-just…" came the quivering remark of a demon who believed she had been through some form of Hell and back. "J-just a-another n-n-nightmare…" Raspbel's voice cracked while she stuttered her words, having some difficulty keeping it steady because her nerves were seriously frayed due to fear. She barely noticed Lector enter as he crossed over to the other room.

He emerged with another bowl of insects and handed it to her which Raspbel accepted very eagerly and dug in without thinking of her manners since she wanted comfort food. She hoped this would help her forget the trauma she experienced in that nightmare, but deep down she was aware of how difficult that would be. Perhaps another therapy session of professional help was required so she could better understand them since comprehending them on her own was becoming difficult.

"You seem well," Lector remarked casually, flipping locks of hair behind his shoulder with a single finger. Somehow he didn't seem to notice her obvious terror, but then again he was blind like his brother. Perhaps he could still smell it, though it wasn't on Raspbel's mind and she wasn't aware of it either as her eyes were on the meal in front of her which she gobbled down quickly. It was a good bowl of bugs, and Raspbel breathed heavily once she finished, closing her hand into a fist and gently hitting her chest so she wouldn't feel any indigestion. "Good, weren't they?" Lector inquired next as he took the bowl from her, finding it easily because it smelled of dead bugs.

"Y-yes, they were, thank you," Raspbel said softly and took a deep breath while pondering on the nightmare even though she didn't want to. The taste came back when she ate something and she didn't even eat anything in the last nightmare to make it appear then, so what was going on in these nightmares? Were they a sign of something worse to come, like when those strange tentacles appeared in this one? And why was the voice getting darker in tone and speaking more than simply calling her name? Raspbel sighed as she pressed a hand to her forehead, shaking her head to dispel her fears in front of her host since she didn't want him to know about the dreams, nightmares, and the taste. "I-I appreciate your hospitality, Father Lector, but I-I really have to go. My little sister's going to worry I'm gone, and I don't want to scare her by making her think something happened," she briefly explained her situation again like she did before, though Lector merely chuckled.

"Hey, don't worry about it, people come and go all the time," he stated to assure her that a simple, unexpected departure wasn't too serious. Raspbel appreciated the sentiment, but disagreed with the notion that her absence would frighten Rawberry. "Besides, you're probably not that well enough to really go far on your own, so Hannibal and I insist you stay for a bit longer to heal fully." Reaching a hand out to feel the wound on her forehead which he could smell as well, Lector pulled it away a couple moments later and crossed both arms. "It's getting better, though it still isn't great either. In my professional opinion as the high priest, I'd say you're ready for that brief tour we had mentioned before. As a precaution to prevent you from overdoing it, I'll be by your side throughout the time we spend going around the city showing you the sights."

Not wanting to be argumentative, Raspbel swallowed a lump in her throat to clear it while swinging her legs over the bedside after pushing the wool blanket away from her. "U-um, o-okay, alright," she said shyly, straightening the blanket before following him. "L-lead on."

"Good," Lector remarked as they headed out, passing by several rooms like hers en route to the exit of this cavernous section. "I suppose this place is about as good a start as anywhere else, so I'll begin here. The building we are in is the hospice, though you've already heard that earlier. This is where we bring our wounded to be treated by clerics and our dead are stored here as well. Our area for the wounded was full when the hunter-gatherers brought you before us, so we had no choice but to clear a space for you in our morgue."

Raspbel shuddered at the mention of their morgue, but thought nothing of it out of respect for them because she realized they didn't intend to harm her. "T-that's quite alright, I-I understand. Though why's it so empty? Has nobody died recently by any chance?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Lector answered as he led her through a door at the end of a corridor leading into another part of the cave—the building in his words, where Raspbel could hear sounds coming from other spaces of this location. She attempted to discern what they were and could see other demons like Lector and Hannibal walking around. Some of them were injured to some extent like her, and they even turned in her direction to sniff her scent which creeped Raspbel out, though none of them pursued her because she was with Lector. His position as the high priest must've set them in order; although that was a guess on her part, Raspbel believed it was accurate because she felt they could also discern each other from one another based on their scent. "Watch your step as you come out of this place, Raspbel. There's soil sticking up out of the ground here. It is marked so we can tell where doors are. A good system if you ask me so we don't have to feel around it."

Raspbel nodded as she saw the mound he referred to. Torches were by it as well and those things were lit too, so perhaps the smell of fire also alerted them to the presence of openings. "Do you follow the smell of smoke as well?" she inquired to find out.

"We get whiffs of it, but our people are able to distinguish what exactly the thing we smell is," came the response as they stepped out into a larger area of the cave. Raspbel's eyes went wide with amazement as she viewed the scenery before her. If the small cavernous spaces she stayed in during her first several hours or so were part of a cave system, she was sure to be in an underground ravine now. Throughout the cave were various stone huts carved into giant stalagmites which were probably about fifty to seventy feet in width and possibly forty to sixty in height. Each one of them was decorated in murals etched into the stone by chalk and coal which she could determine as the murals were also found on the hospice wall. "These symbols you see here are our dialect," Lector explained as he traced his finger along one. "We speak and write in several dialects as our culture is multilingual, but this is the primary dialect. It's rather complicated since it takes a long time to truly understand them, though I won't bore you with the details because you shall be going soon. However, I can say that some of our people don't speak the same dialect as others do."

"But everybody knows how to write this language, correct?" Raspbel asked out of curiosity while gazing at the symbols. "That's how they can understand one another, right?"

Lector nodded. "Exactly, our linguistics are not entirely perfect in regard to communication in the verbal sense, but we make do on parchment and the walls of this massive cavern." Running his hand across the smooth stone and gesturing for her to do the same, he went on speaking. "You feel how delicate the stone is? It's perfect for drafting murals onto it. Walls with too much texture are not good for writing because the symbols can get disorganized and appear as something else."

"It's very impressive," Raspbel complimented the craftsmanship, also noting how clean it was as she pressed her own hand against it. "It almost feels like a marble sculpture when one feels it. How long did it take you to sculpt this? Surely it had to have taken your people years or even a lot of decades to finish something this magnificent—maybe even a little over a century even."

Lector chuckled and shook his head. "That, Raspbel, is not our work. There's an answer to explain that, but as it's involved in this city's creation story, I'll delve into that once we reach the cathedral. There I shall show you the statues of our pantheon, the deities we worship in our city as a token of our good faith towards them for providing us with all we require."

"Alright, fair enough," Raspbel said with a nod. "By the way, I forgot to ask what the name of this city is. You and Sir Hannibal mentioned it was a city before, and I meant to inquire where I've been taken exactly. The hospice I know now, but could you tell me what this place is called? I feel as I should know it in case I want to come back and visit sometime." It might not have been a good idea to inquire about it as these people were creepy, but Rawberry would like the bugs.

Lector gave her a small smile. "Ah, yes, my apologies about that. We meant to inform you of that, though we decided to allow you the opportunity for some rest. Now that you're within the residential district of our city, allow me to be the first to formally welcome you to Moreisineum."

Raspbel blinked, registering the name as she pondered its nature. "Moreisineum?" she said in an attempt to pronounce it correctly as the other demon nodded.

"Indeed, that is the name bestowed upon this city by its creator, the master builder who had established this place for us," Lector answered while beckoning her over to the stairs. "Again, that is something relevant to the creation story. For now, I'll lead you to the Comitium where Hannibal governs the city and prepares legislation for citizens to follow. We're in the residential district, so we'll be crossing through another set of tunnels towards the Comitium."

"How many districts are in Moreisineum?" Raspbel inquired as she followed him down. "I can only see a lot of stalagmites here, but there doesn't appear to be much else so far."

"Three in total:" her host responded by holding up three fingers and counting off on them, "the residential as you see here where our people live; the Comitium where citizens of upper class status live and regulate society, and the cathedral where we go to worship, pray, and hold rites for religious services and ceremonies. It's a relatively small city, more of a town than one, though it's a city to us nonetheless because of how many people populate these caves. The total population is currently around six hundred," he went on while Raspbel's eyes widened in surprise at that amount, "so it's gotten a bit bigger since we first came here—another aspect of the creation story."

"Are your people devoted to religious customs, Father Lector?" his guest formed her next set of questions as they got to the bottom and began to saunter through the populace sitting in front of stalagmite homes, gazing at the newcomer through narrowed blind eyes as they made motions with their noses. Obviously they caught her scent and turned towards her, making Raspbel cross her arms and shudder slightly because she felt like she was the center of attention. Although it had made her uncomfortable, she didn't feel any malice from their blank stares because they then went back to their own devices once their interest in her presence subsided. "If Moreisineum is so small, what do the inhabitants do aside from worship? I don't mean to sound rude or come across as such, but it feels like there could be more to the city than just the areas you mentioned."

"True, there isn't much we can do for recreation since we live a very strict lifestyle, but the hunter-gatherers Hannibal and I brought up before when we first spoke do venture to upper regions of this massive cave system to collect food for our people. Furthermore, we are allowed to explore deeper recesses of the caverns whenever we wish to chart out more territory if needed. Aside from those two duties, there's not a lot for us to really utilize and make use of. The legislation Hannibal and the senators work on is to organize who goes where and what jobs we're required to manage."

His explanation was basic, but Raspbel felt he wasn't telling her the whole story which was fine since she would be leaving later anyway. Still, it didn't sound like a bad idea to ask about the other activities they did if any. "What sort of jobs are those?"

"Basket weaving, organizing resources, constructing tools—mostly pickaxes—to dig for a select set of minerals we require to produce sculptures." Lector's response came with more fingers to count off as he listed those tasks. "The basic stuff, really, and we don't have want for more. You might say we're a primitive civilization because our culture and social development are lacking in terms of any significant achievements like farming and whatnot, but we make do with what we've got. In case you're wondering, the minerals we need are iron and coal, but we also acquire hides from animals our hunter-gatherers slay for meat and chalk from waters of underground springs."

Taking a look at his leather gauntlets while they made a turn at one section of the ravine as they passed by a beautiful underground lake near the center's outskirts with interesting formations of rocks and stalagmites decorating the space, Raspbel noted it was a worn down pair stained with some kind of dark substance she couldn't make out very well. It was a curious observation, though she thought nothing of it as they proceeded into a tunnel branching off into other tunnels as Lector spoke up again while pointing towards several of them. "These are the mines our people dig within. They're where we find the coal and iron we require, though occasionally we do get steel and silver at times. Those are used to strengthen the tools when need be."

"How deep are the mines?"

"They branch out left and right, and they go up too, but never down. We are not supposed to ever dig below a certain level which I shall explain once we arrive there. It's involved in the creation story, though it isn't part of the cathedral. We must go into a mining shaft for that later."

There was that reference to the creation story again. It made sense since it probably had to do with their culture, yet Raspbel felt there was more to these people than met the eye. Something about his last remark made her feel uneasy as if these mines were also used as cemeteries for their dead. The comment sent chills down her spine as they walked by them, and she almost swore she'd heard sounds coming from those tunnels. Even so, she figured it was probably miners digging for natural resources, so Raspbel regained her composure and proceeded following her host down the path they were taking towards the Comitium. Despite an air of unnatural tension emanating from this society which she couldn't explain or attribute to certain aspects or elements, Raspbel actually felt calm amongst the interiors of this location at the very least.

However, if Raspbel felt nervous concerning her presence among them and the eeriness in the sense that the genius loci of the caverns seemed cold and dank in regards to its hospitality and sense of location, what she saw next wiped that slate completely clean of any fear whatsoever. She rubbed her eyes and blinked as they went over a threshold into another large ravine with a massive lake with a stone bridge going across it. What caught her attention was not the lake itself nor those magnificent stalactites and stalagmites jutting out from the ceiling and water respectively, but there was a fantastic sight somebody like her would've only dreamed of. It was a grand sight to behold, something much like all the fantastic wonders in the Gray Garden, and Raspbel wondered if it was a hidden gem nobody else from the rest of the surface world had yet to lay eyes on.

There, on the other side of this bridge, was an enormous structure built of exquisite sapphire crystals towering a good fifty feet in front of them. Everything about it not only looked unnatural apart from what she'd seen, though there were carvings of symbols like what Lector showed her before on the stalagmites along with the walls of this cavern. And in fact, it most certainly did look like a building made up of a set of crystal pillars holding up a roof of the same materials used to construct those. There were also two walls extending into the cave as if dug out and carved with tools like the ones he had mentioned as they were crossing the tunnel. An impressive structure to be sure, one that had windows without glass and intricate details like some steps leading up to the front doorway and an overhead roof shielding the porch from cave moisture that dripped from the ceiling. The architecture reminded Raspbel of Clarabella's Museum of Arts and Crafts, a place she visited several times with Rawberry and her friends. Macarona even got a part time job as a night guard there a while back and wound up solving a conspiracy with another employee.

"Wow…" the demon murmured in amazement as she took a few steps towards the structure in front of her at the very end of this ravine. "It's so big and impressive. Did your people craft it?"

Lector shook his head as he sauntered by her with Raspbel in tow, heading towards where his brother worked as one of Moreisineum's leading politicians. "It is indeed an exquisite building, though we're not responsible for its construction. The credit for that all goes to one of our deities, a Great Elder who is heavily involved in the creation story and is also the one who built the city."

A Great Elder…there was that terminology again. Hannibal had mentioned the title before, and Raspbel was meaning to inquire about that now that it was brought up again. Though Lector's constant referral to the creation story made it seem like this being, a deity in his words, was in fact an entity of a higher power. It reminded her of Lady Etihw and Lord Kcalb somewhat, more so for the goddess of their world because she was a deity. Were these deities similar to her?

Raspbel took a look at her hands as she pondered the answer to that while also taking some time to wonder how a few other bruises from her fall before weren't present anywhere on her body. She supposed it was thanks to their clerics for the healing since she felt right as rain apart from the wound on her temple, or maybe it was some kind of divine providence that left her mostly intact. Even her clothes weren't torn despite having tumbled down an incline, hitting a tree branch, and landing on many rocks, so perhaps there was a kind of holy magic protecting her then.

Brushing off some cave dust that had fallen on her dress as she had brushed up against one of the stalagmites in the tunnel, Raspbel then crossed her arms and placed a bent finger to her chin while admiring the architecture of the Comitium. Ascending the stairs with Lector, they both came into a medium sized lobby room with sapphire benches constructed into the crystal walls with the several statues of important figures in the images of demons who looked similar to the people she saw before and her two main hosts decorating the floor. More symbols of their language decorated the interior walls, and Raspbel couldn't resist stepping over to one and tracing her finger along its intricate design as Lector spoke up to beckon her forward. "You really like our dialect, huh? It's a good language, and I'll admit it can be breathtaking to admire the symbols on the Comitium walls. Still, I'm here to show you the meeting my brother is in right now. I don't know when it'll be over exactly, but from the sound of it I think it's about to adjourn."

"Ah, okay," Raspbel nodded in agreement as she too heard the sound of talking from within on the other side of the doorway Lector stood in. "This is where you produce the legislation, isn't it? How does your system of governance work exactly?" she asked and followed him through some corridors towards the source of the speaking. "Is it any different from other societies you know?" She had to admit it sounded interesting, and maybe Lady Etihw and Lord Kcalb could learn it too.

"There were other tribal civilizations, yes," Lector nodded, "though we're probably one of the few remaining. Ours was in conflict with other tribes for seventeen years back when we weren't settled in one specific region. We were nomads to begin with until an enemy tribe obliterated much of our army, forcing us to relocate elsewhere. Those statues you saw were made by us in honor of heroes from the old days when we used to be nomadic and in a constant state of warfare. Now we simply follow the teachings bestowed upon us to make a living, and the Comitium—this place—is where Hannibal and the senators draft legislation. All they merely do is discuss what to include in it and then write it up on several sheets of parchment which we distribute throughout the city."

"Were you always like this in the past?"

"To some degree, yes," Lector nodded as they turned a corner and walked up a short flight of stairs. "However, we did not have terms like Comitium, senators, and consuls back then. Where we're originally from is a far off world we haven't seen since we left. There was much conflict in the land amongst the tribes, and there were even others we haven't met in another land overseas a long distance from where we were established. Our defeat led us here of all places; although we're aware there is an upper surface to this place, we were strictly instructed not to venture far beyond this cave system unless it was to hunt." He laughed aloud in front of her, though Raspbel shivered slightly because it sounded more like a cackle. "Ha, here I am telling you our history which relates to the creation story, and I'm already beginning to delve into that with this little history lesson."

Raspbel swallowed heavily as she attempted to regain her composure. "Um, were you not supposed to, Father Lector?" she asked shyly as he shook his head in response.

"Nah, it's fine. There's no penalty for that. I figured you'd want to hear some of our history, so I went over something which correlates to what I wanted to explain later. As I've already begun, I might as well conclude by saying we were guided here to Moreisineum by the First."

"The first what?" Raspbel inquired, wondering why he hadn't finished.

"By the First, I'm referring to the most loyal servant of the Great Elder by whose grace had brought us to Moreisineum. I'll tell you about him at the cathedral, but for now I'll simply divulge a bit about the First. Our people know little about her aside from the fact that she was the first one to become a servant to him. There was an organization that sought to offer him whatever he would accept in exchange for benefits they sought, but none have pleased him until she came along. I've nothing further to add to that since that's all we know ourselves so far, but she is also the one who provided us the instructions we are to follow. Ever since our arrival in Moreisineum, we have done just that by following those instructions straight to the letter without fail."

"Are all of your deities Great Elders?" Raspbel asked. "Is the First a Great Elder too?

Lector nodded. "Yes to the first and no to the second."

The sound of talking grew louder as they approached a window overlooking a courtyard in the center of the building. Lector went to lean against the doorframe and motioned for her to stand on the small balcony they arrived at. As Raspbel did as she was instructed to through that gesture, her eyes widened slightly in awe as she examined the courtyard below them, placing her hands on the small railing of solid sapphire crystals while looking down at the meeting of senators and their consul, Hannibal. The area appeared similar to the lobby they were just in, but this time the space was much larger and had a huge oval pattern of massive benches of different sizes correlating to their position on the floor with symbols across everything. A podium marked the center near the wall closest to them, and it was here where Raspbel saw Hannibal sitting, addressing the crowd of senators around him in a dialect she couldn't comprehend.

"Impressive for our government, isn't it?" Lector asked, crossing his arms.

Raspbel nodded in agreement, amazed that a people of such a naturalized background could construct a working system of governmental regulation. Although she did not know how political bodies functioned in their society, she did have to admit it was rather interesting. "Indeed," Raspbel said after a moment of silence so she could take more of this scene in while the meeting adjourned. "It is quite impressive indeed. How did your people manage to establish this level of governance? Surely it must've been difficult constructing something of this political magnitude for your people to follow. At first I would've thought that it was much simpler than this."

"Would've, or did you?" Hannibal asked as he ascended a staircase to meet his brother and inquire about the tour he provided Raspbel. The demon blinked several times, then realized she must've made a mistake in the statement. She did arrive at that conclusion from hearing about their culture and the history of these people, but felt it was rude of her to mark them down as a primitive civilization even though Lector mentioned it, so she just went with a more polite terminology.

"S-sorry, I-I didn't mean to come across as being rude," she apologized shyly with a slight bow to show she felt bad for having even entertained the thought. "I-I merely thought it was rude to label you with a term of lesser value, s-so I-I tried to think of something nice to say. I-I'm aware Father Lector said you could be referred to as a primitive society, b-but I-I'd rather not say that because the term feels rude i-in m-my opinion. M-My apologies i-if I-I've offended you."

"It is no trouble at all, Raspbel," Hannibal reassured her. "'Primitive' is merely one method of describing our culture. It is perhaps the closest term to what we were once like. Although we've undergone some urbanized development in Moreisineum as we settled in, our civilization is still a primitive society at best when compared to what other civilizations have accomplished in regards to their social development. You could also say we're a natural populace if you're going for a more proper term, or even describing our lifestyle as simplicity, but 'primitive' works fine as well."

"A-Ah, o-okay," Raspbel murmured, folding her hands in front of her as she regained what she had lost of her composure. "S-so, have you finished with your meeting, Sir Hannibal?"

He nodded. "Indeed, I have. Though I'm sure you didn't understand the contents of it, our discussion must remained closed to any and all outsiders as that was one of the instructions we've received through the First. That being said, we can allow outsiders such as yourself to observe the procedures, so don't worry if you believed you committed an offense, unintentional or otherwise."

"I understand," Raspbel commented with a nod to show she was fine with that.

"By the way, Lector," Hannibal added, this time referring to his brother while he addressed the other demon. "There is something I wish to discuss with you about the cathedral." With that said, he turned around and gestured for Lector to do the same. He placed an arm around his brother as the two of them began speaking in their primary dialect, making her wonder what they were talking about; though it didn't matter probably because it had to do with that meeting of senators she just witnessed—or at least whatever they finished discussing.

In any case, the other demons finished conversing a couple minutes later as Hannibal went through the door with Lector and Raspbel in tow as she was also beckoned to follow them. "I must offer my apologies, Raspbel," Hannibal stated to her with his head turned in her direction. "We've promised to show you the cathedral during the tour, but preparations are currently underway for a grand feast being held there which our people are required to attend."

"That's quite alright," Raspbel remarked, closing her eyes and politely waving his apology aside since their offer about that was easily forgiven. "I'm sure I'll get to see it another time."

"On the contrary," Lector interjected, stopping and turning to face her, "you've been given an invitation to attend. It'll be in a short while, so we'll tell you about our Great Elders then. How's that sound to you? There's going to be plenty of good food there."

Their latest offer was pleasant and all, but Raspbel really couldn't accept it since she needed to get home and check on Rawberry. Hopefully her younger sister wouldn't be too worried. "Your invitation is appreciated, but I'm not sure I'll be able to attend," she apologized to them again with another bow. "I'm most grateful for your hospitality, Sir Hannibal, Father Lector, though it might be time for me to head out now. I feel a lot better now, truly, so I think I can make it on my own."

Hannibal stepped closer to her and felt the bandage as Raspbel winced slightly, feeling just a tad amount of stinging pain from the gash. With a small smile, he shook his head and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Raspbel, but it appears you haven't really fully recovered as of this moment. The wound will heal fully in another short while, and the feast shall be ready shortly. Please, we insist you attend so you might learn more about our culture by participating in one of our events."

Putting a bent finger to her chin as she narrowed her eyes in deep thought while considering the proposition, Raspbel figured it would probably be okay just to spend a little bit more time here. She was still in some pain from her accident, specifically in the area around her upper left temple, though she really did begin to feel better. Maybe the medicine they applied was working well, and perhaps it was alright just to learn more about them. What was there to lose? "Sure, alright," she eventually consented to the idea with a smile and a nod. "I'll be there to join your feast."

…

**That about wraps it up for this chapter. I would've covered the religion of this society in further detail, but it seemed like it'd be too long a chapter, so the next chapter will go into that. I was inspired by the Roman Republic, nomadic tribes, hunter-gatherers, and a mod for Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion called the Dungeons of Ivellon to make Moreisineum. I wanted to do something similar to that mod which was made by Lazarus89 ever since I watched some videos of a playthrough of the mod on Murulo's YouTube channel. However, years after I've first watched the playthroughs, I wanted to make Moreisineum into its own city, but still I've wanted to maintain a link to the Dungeons of Ivellon since it was the original inspiration for Moreisineum. If Lazarus89 wants me to change the city into something else, I can try to with a rewritten version of this chapter and the sixth one if possible and necessary. It's an amazing mod and Lazarus89 has truly done an excellent job making it. **

**I recommend you watch some videos on Murulo's channel too since they're very good. Although his Murulo channel isn't active anymore, he made other channels. The ones I know of include MuruloSkyrim, Woopzilla Walkthrough, NoArmsIrene, and NAIGames.**

**I also have a brief update regarding that Evil Within crossover trilogy I mentioned in an earlier author's note of an earlier chapter. One idea I came up with is to have it be a kind of sequel to **_Inner Craving_**, though I do not want to do that since I've teased characters you'll probably want to see soon. I'll be sticking with my original plan for finishing this story, but that means I'll also be losing a potential beginning for that trilogy. The Evil Within crossover trilogy is currently a pending idea of mine in the sense that I may or may not write it. I have not said that in the earlier author's notes, and I should've because that might've gotten hopes up for the trilogy. I offer my apologies for that, and the reason why I may not do it or might not get to it right away is because of other Gray Garden fanfiction projects I'd like to write. There are numorous characters I want to introduce in my stories, and I feel like these ideas shall have to take precedence over the Evil Within crossover trilogy for that reason. Again I apologize for that if anyone was looking forward to the trilogy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dungeons of Ivellon; it's owned by Lazarus89.**


	8. Chapter Eight: The Feast

_"What are your thoughts, my brother?"_

_"It's similar to our own, Brother."_

_"Indeed, Lector,"_ Hannibal nodded in agreement as the men observed Raspbel walking down the bridge outside the Comitium for the tunnel at the other side. Lector had promised to take her to the mines and show her the entrance to another of Moreisineum's places of interest. He said he needed to speak with his brother in private and told her to wait for him in the tunnel. Now they were conversing while watching her saunter away through a window on one of the upper floors of the Comitium. Lector leaned against the window frame and toyed with a small satchel in one hand. Hannibal stood by him with both arms crossed behind his back. _"There's also something like his."_

Lector was smirking as he turned his head to make eye contact with him. _"I felt it too. The sensation is remarkably similar, Hannibal, yet there is also…uncertainty as well. The choice must be made soon, otherwise we lose something important, a contribution to our fair city."_

_"True, it would be a great loss to lose it,"_ Hannibal agreed, continuing a conversation they began in their native dialect, _"hence the feast. Drawing out a decisive conclusion should hopefully achieve favorable results, but even a negative outcome will suffice."_

Lector nodded, averting his attention back to Raspbel putting the Comitium behind her. _"I see a frenzy, Hannibal. There may not be enough for everyone. Are you certain a negative outcome is also beneficial to our people, even with those who volunteered? Will she even stay for it?"_

Tipping his head down with his eyes closed, the other demon turned away and stepped into a circular pattern arrayed in the center of the room with a large brazier on a pedestal in the middle. _"It is a risk we'll have to take, Lector, for there is no choice. Moreisineum must remain closed off to the surface world, but we can't turn away another soul either."_ He sighed, looking up at symbols of their dialect on the ceiling as he pondered the meaning of a prophecy given to them by the First. _"Turn to Ides of Kovas, a welcome anew in deep slumber…a most curious prophecy, my brother."_

_"You know we're not supposed to ponder the meaning of that, Brother,"_ Lector warned his brother. _"You recall the deal we struck, yes? That was one of the terms."_ Sauntering to the brazier, he snapped his fingers to light the wood inside with a fire spell and unlaced the satchel to pour the contents, a powdery substance of chalk, onto the flames as ashes of wood and chalk came together as one to construct a new form that produced a message.

_"I did not mean to think about it,"_ Hannibal commented, looking down at the message too as they visualized it in their minds. _"Just a brief reflection on a term. It happens sometimes, and I truly do not wish for us to sever our commitment by leaving our end of the bargain unfulfilled."_

_"I'll admit there is no drawback for speaking them aloud, Hannibal,"_ Lector agreed, _"but caution is always prudent in these matters. There may come a time when we unintentionally break a promise and must renew the deal. The First made that clear in the terms."_ Holding out just one finger with the palm-side facing upwards, he gestured for the ashes to come before them and took a mental look at the symbols they formed. _"A caged clock in the clouds produced from the shot of an old flintlock pistol from the old world. A pair of scissors acts as the hour and minute hands with a nail holding them together. A sword etched above the clock piercing a triangle pointed down. This indicates there is great darkness, but where specifically? Who does it affect, Hannibal?"_

_"It does not matter, the feast will begin soon,"_ Hannibal remarked as he began to walk into another room. _"Go through that mine to the entrance, then come right back. It will be ready then."_

Lector pressed his hands together and bowed as a sign of respect for his brother. _"It shall be done, Brother,"_ he said before heading in the other direction towards a flight of stairs.

…

"You've not located her yet?" he inquired while handing the trembling demon a cup of tea to help soothe her nerves so she could concentrate on their brief discussion. Rawberry accepted it and took a sip, almost spilling it because of how shaky her hands were. Grora shook her head and tipped her head down in shame, sighing since they had not found a trace of Raspbel that day.

"Unfortunately, no," she responded in a somewhat defeated tone. "Our squad has found no evidence of her disappearance, Sir Devil. It's as if she vanished entirely from the face of the world, which, I might add, is a difficult scenario to actually prove even if we find nothing."

"How far from the path did you go?" another angel near her asked as she turned to him. "It is a large space one can get lost in easily, so perhaps it's possible she somehow wound up in some other part of that forest. Raspbel Preserves may have even gone down a different path by accident."

"I've considered the possibility, Siegfried, hence why I've also ordered the other routes in that area explored as well," Grora answered, Wodahs tracing a finger along a map on the table. He stood up straight and closed his eye, thinking deeply on the issue.

"Well, we'd better find her soon. Hopefully nothing bad happened to her. I just hope it isn't another invasion from somebody else looking to attack us," Wodahs remarked, putting forth their previous experience with an invasion at the hands of Ivlis on the table as evidence despite an attack that was probably irrelevant to Raspbel's disappearance since the idea was a theory. "Although it is unlikely, we must consider the possibility that this isn't going to be an isolated incident."

"Not to offer a counterpoint, but I doubt it," Kcalb disagreed while crossing his arms, still thinking of their options for the search while also taking his brother's concern into account. "Even so, you are right that we must approach this with caution in the event it could be the first step of a premeditated attack on the Gray Garden. I'll get some documents ready to authorize more patrols along the borders of each region as a step towards our world's protection with emphasis on keeping other settlements informed of anything suspicious in the areas. It's a big step, but it is necessary."

"I shall assist you with that, Brother," Wodahs remarked as he and the Devil began to head out for the latter's shared office with Etihw, but before he left he turned to address Grora. "Grora, return to the eastern border for now and check on the current patrols there. See if they've recovered anything pertaining to Raspbel's disappearance," he instructed as she nodded.

"Understood. Shall I bring Rawberry with me again?"

"Not right now, no," Wodahs shook his head. "It's been a long day and she needs to rest."

Taking a quick look at the poor girl sitting in the chair near her, Grora stepped over so she could kneel down in front of the worried demon who feared for her older sister's life. She knew of what Rawberry went through as a young child and was aware of how the current situation affected her mental state. Rawberry never really knew much about her parents' personal lives aside from a lot of stories she heard from Raspbel and her first two years as a toddler, so their loss had been the hardest thing she dealt with in life. It had taken her a long time to recover from their deaths, though Raspbel's disappearance seemed to revive that old trauma because her older sister could very well be in harm's way with her life at stake. Rawberry just couldn't stop shivering, sniffing as waterfalls of tears poured down her face which Grora attempted to wipe away.

"Don't cry, Rawberry," the angel gave her a warm smile to try comforting the poor girl. "I know we'll find Raspbel soon, okay? It'll take time, but I promise you we'll work hard to bring her back safely. I'm positive she'll be fine, but be sure to give her a big hug to let her know how much you care for her, alright?" Wrapping her arms around Rawberry to embrace her in a warm hug, Grora stayed by her side a few moments longer until she pulled away, standing up and patting the demon's head before leaving too. "I've got to go rejoin the search party. Froze should hopefully have an update on any progress we might've made. I'll have somebody return with that report if there is one, and I'll inform the individual to see you before everyone else so you could be the first to hear it. Just get some rest for now like Head Angel said, alright?"

Although she did not like it as was indicated in the motion of one hand—the hand gripping the tea cup—tightening around it despite still shaking, deep down Rawberry had to admit that the angel was right. She helped face down Ivlis before and saved her sister, so she needed to be strong if she could do it again. Raspbel was in some kind of danger; Rawberry was sure of that, and there was no telling what would happen to her. The young demon knew she had to do something, though with her sister's disappearance she didn't know what to do. Shutting her eyes and forming a single fist to hit the chair's arm in frustration, she clenched her teeth out of anger at herself for failing to be effective. However, her eyes opened slowly and she wiped some tears away as she felt another hand on her head, glancing up to see Siegfried looking down at her.

Attired in a pair of gray pants with a dark blue polo shirt under a light brown jacket, he was like some kind of character from one of those mystery novels she and Macarona liked to read, and he even had the black fedora to go with the standard detective's garb he wore. Rawberry met him before in the guard barracks prior to her departure with Grora's squad to search for her sister. He seemed like a cool guy, and she truly did believe he was like the detectives she read about because he also had that five o' clock shadow and a rugged face to go with it. For whatever reason he also had a strand of wheat sticking out of his mouth, though that might've been a personal habit of his. "You're a strong girl, Rawberry, I'll give you that. Your frustration is perfectly understandable in this kind of situation, though my investigator's intuition tells me she's perfectly fine. Raspbel may be scared being away from you for so long and also due to any kind of mess she somehow got into, but she'll be back. Just stay strong for her and she'll return home safely."

Rawberry tipped her head down sadly and took a sip of tea. "Thank you, Mr. Siegfried."

"It's no problem, kid, but there are a couple questions I'd like to ask regarding Raspbel."

"What exactly?"

"Nothing too serious, and I don't intend to patronize you," he explained briefly, putting his first inquiry out there for her to consider. "First I'd just like to know why you've waited until this morning to file a missing person's report for your sister. You said earlier that she was missing ever since late last evening, but hadn't called in to report her missing then. What time did you get home at, and why did you not contact us sooner? It's a blunt inquiry, I know, though part of my job is to ask some of the more difficult questions. It's all formalities, really, but just answer honestly as best you can, okay?" he finished while Rawberry rubbed her eyes again.

"Around six forty-five after it had gotten dark. I was tired and had dinner before getting ready for bed early," she responded, continuing to drink her tea. "I normally go to bed around nine thirty to ten, but it was a long day and I had a lot of fun with my friends. I was more exhausted than usual, especially as I wrestled with one of them and felt sore from that. At the time I thought she went the food store to pick up some things, though I slept and didn't wake up until morning."

"That's when you figured out she was missing, yes?" Siegfried inquired as Rawberry gave him a nod to confirm it. "It must be scary waking up to find your closest kin having just vanished like that. I've dealt with similar cases like yours, so I've experienced that sort of reaction before." Reaching his hand up to adjust his hat, he then decided to just make one more inquiry and then he would leave her alone so the demon could have some space. "There's just one more thing I've got to ask, Rawberry. How have things been going at home lately? Has Raspbel been doing alright, or is there something going on with her?" She looked up at him while he began to clarify that. "You might know, or you might not know. It's possible she didn't say anything so you wouldn't need to worry about her, which is alright because she cares about you and doesn't want you to feel scared."

Looking down at her lap again, Rawberry shuddered slightly as she thought about anything her older sister may or may not have said. She was positive Raspbel was alright, though now she'd begun to doubt that because the older demon vanished. "I-I just…don't know…" she sighed.

…

"I-it s-sure is c-cold down here…" Raspbel commented as they stepped through the mining corridors where a few other demons were just about wrapping up the work they've been doing by putting their recently acquired minerals into baskets. The walk down had been relatively alright at first, though the air became cooler and moist as she went further through the tunnels. Lector always stayed ahead of her since he was her guide, and several times he had shown her the minerals they received from digging when the ore was still in its unrefined state. Raspbel had asked him how the ore was smelted into ingots or a liquid substance they could use to produce materials and the man responded by simply saying they heated them up on braziers which dotted the cavern. "Is everyone n-not b-bothered b-by this? Have they b-built up a tolerance t-to it?" she inquired, teeth chattering as she shivered due to the dank air which became colder while they progressed.

"Yeah, we have," Lector answered without turning around. "It was difficult at first, though eventually our bodies got used to it so our internal temperatures could handle the external chills of these cavernous spaces. We're almost there by the way; just around this last corner here," he added.

"This is where you can't go past, right?"

He nodded. "Exactly, this entrance here marks where we're not allowed to enter. Within is a sacred construct, hallowed ground our people are not meant to excavate."

"Wait, there's another entrance?" Raspbel asked, pausing for a moment to catch her breath from so much walking. She needed a good spot to rest for that since they've gone through so many different tunnels in this section of the mine that the demon believed she'd get lost on her own. The walk down was exhausting, yet she managed to find the strength needed to turn that last corner he brought up and sat down against the wall, taking deep breaths as she turned to look at the sight he referred to. "That hole?" she inquired out of curiosity, somewhat surprised to find a hole in the dirt leading further down. "I thought you said you weren't supposed to dig deeper."

"Correct," Lector responded as he went to get a torch off the wall. "However, this is not a mere hole. The entrance is actually far larger than one might expect." Walking towards the hole to shine the light around the area, he slowly waved it around as Raspbel's eyes widened at how large it truly was. At first she thought it was an ordinary hole big enough for a few large creatures to fit through at once, though the flames from the torch revealed it was actually a much larger chasm in the sense that something bigger—probably about the size of a titan or much more massive—could fit through it. "It's so wide you can't even see the walls on the other side, nor can you see anything at the bottom because it is far deeper than one may initially believe."

"Where does it go exactly?" Raspbel asked as she sidled closer for a better look. "Anything down there?" It couldn't have been a bottomless pit because there had to be some kind of floor to it. If not, perhaps it was some kind of portal to another world, like the one Ivlis and his forces lived in—she heard about those kinds of holes or portals from Rawberry a couple times.

Lector smirked, still looking down the hole without turning to face her. "Catacombs…The Catacombs of Moreisineum..." he murmured softly, but just loud enough for her to hear.

Raspbel's eyes widened and she blinked several times, registering what he said so she could comprehend the subject matter a bit better. "C-catacombs…" she parroted that first word, shivering slightly at the mention of such a space in a place like this. The word came out stuttered somewhat, though this time it was more out of fear than the effect of this chilly air on her. There were actually catacombs in the cemetery of Gray Village which she knew about and went through since a bit of rain would sometimes force her and Rawberry to detour through a set of them en route to the graves of their parents. Those did not bother her too much because they had light and were well regulated by the local groundskeeper there in addition to some faculty members from the castle who helped keep the catacombs clean. However, an unknown space of catacombs made her nervous since there was no telling what exactly would be lurking in there if anything at all.

It was quite possible for the dead to come back to life somehow as residents of the Haunted Forest proved with their existence. Some of the old, abandoned locations there included buildings which had become decrepit with age. Undead frequented those areas, and Raspbel thought several of them had creepy catacombs as well. Seasoned explorers and adventurers would sometimes hunt the dead and even get bold enough to investigate the ruins for any signs of undead tenants roaming the spaces. It was a good sport for individuals who liked harrowing action with armories in various towns that sold them equipment for spelunking into all manner of hostile places.

"Indeed," Lector remarked, progressing with the brief explanation. "This is where we bring our dead. According to an ancient custom of ours, it is a policy to dispose of our dead via a similar method. We would dig a pit and bury those who had fallen in places where they died before moving elsewhere. Their spirits would remain to guard the spaces we once occupied from anybody foolish enough to trespass on what was once ours which could still be used. That method has changed ever since we came here because the dead are now meant to be offerings to him."

Raspbel didn't like where this was going and stood up, backing away from him and getting ready to make a run for it if he chose to throw her over the edge. "Y-you sacrifice your p-people?" she swallowed heavily, trembling more because of that explanation.

"We don't kill them," he went on to clarify that bit for her, returning the torch back where it originally was. "They die of natural causes such as diseases, old age, or cave-ins. We're supposed to do this now as thanks for being led to Moreisineum. He commanded it, so we must follow it."

"H-he…?"

"The Great Elder who led us here through the First. You'll hear of him at the cathedral."

Raspbel swallowed heavily as she watched him saunter past her down the tunnel again with her in tow. Despite being out of breath, she felt like she could make one more trip down it and then get some rest before the feast. She wanted to make a good impression on these people as gratitude for their help, so the demon felt she needed to be at her best when partaking in their event. "Is the Great Elder someone like you and Sir Hannibal, Father Lector?" she asked, managing to keep her voice composed for the most part, though she couldn't help but betray a hint of fear as she spoke. Raspbel had meant to ask this before, but chose not to because she thought her questions had begun to annoy him. He didn't seem bothered by her inquiries in the slightest, so maybe he would answer the questions as she jogged briefly to catch up so she could match his pace.

"We do not know. We've never laid eyes on any of them in person, yet our ancestors have claimed they're very real, hence why we maintain our traditional religious beliefs from those times. Our society is very old, Raspbel," Lector explained to her as they walked back together. "The old ways from the world we left behind are ancient, steeped in shadow and mystery because tribes do not follow the same cultural traditions as dwellers of urbanized civilizations. Then again we're the contradiction to that notion since we came into the city of Moreisineum, however small it and our population are. Messages may be lost over time, but the inherent meanings behind them remain in our society's collective memory, the legacy ancestors leave behind to their descendants. Tradition dictates that we continue such rituals until we're forced to adapt to change."

"So change does not necessarily mean you have to abandon your traditions and customs?" Raspbel put forth the question as she considered the logic he shared with her. "Instead you update them so new ideas can better fit with ancient methods, correct?"

"Indeed," Lector nodded, "that's how we survived unlike some other tribes."

"What happened to them?"

"Some fell to others in war," he answered her question simply, providing a basic response. "Others died out from plagues. Fewer still dared go against the old ways their ancestors established in the past. Those who did were punished via retribution from their respective Great Elders."

"Your deities get angry when you go against them or abandon them?" Raspbel then asked, feeling a strong urge to really behave herself well lest she unintentionally offend their omnipotent deities. She was always polite and well behaved, though she believed she had to adapt herself to their own behavior if she wanted to spare herself from that last threat.

"Yes, they take action in a variety of methods, including the first two I mentioned. They've no tolerance for those who break the norms. You're either in with them or face consequences when you attempt to get out. There's no turning back once you've chosen to follow them. You're in with no opportunity to back out because they decide your fate when you make that choice."

Raspbel was beginning to think their deities were not like Lady Etihw. They sounded more old and terrifying than a regular deity like the goddess of this world. It was almost as if they acted like slave owners who could do whatever they wanted with anybody they owned. That was pretty unnerving to her, so she dropped the subject entirely and fell silent. However, there was something else she wanted to ask before quieting down. "Are all of your Great Elders…" she murmured, then hesitated to finish. Raspbel was very reluctant to go on since she may have already unintentionally infuriated them somehow, though nothing seemed to happen yet; still, that didn't mean something couldn't happen later. "Are they d-down t-there…?" she swallowed heavily, awaiting the response from Lector as he stretched his arms in the air and breathed in the cavernous air.

"Just the one for sure, the Great Elder who made this city and brought us here through the First," came the chilling remark which sent chills down Raspbel's spine as she shuddered fearfully. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to ask that question after all; the answer would've likely given her more nightmares. One thing was for sure, though: these demons were quite strange, but Raspbel felt that was the wrong conclusion to make, or at least an improper way of wording it. She did not mean to be rude or come across as such, but that still didn't soothe her nerves as she pondered the nature of this old civilization. They were quite old, she'd admit, but Lector's recent explanation of his people's deities and vague allusions to ancient religious customs were…creepy. Even so, it did not mean she had to feel threatened by such accounts even though they were eerie.

Maybe it was a good idea to change the topic to something more pleasant. "So when is the feast? I'm really looking forward to it," she stated with a small smile. Raspbel didn't want to come across as being too afraid, so she forced herself to regain her composure in light of her unease over the previous subject. Her stomach started to growl. "Will there be good food there?" she asked for it. "My stomach could really use something tasty to satisfy it."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Raspbel," Lector replied as they continued the trek back. "It's going to start once we return. We're heading straight to the cathedral as my presence is required."

"Are you delivering a sermon?" she asked as he nodded. "I see. It'll be in another language, correct?" Again Lector nodded. "Well, even so, I still want to hear it. It sounds interesting already."

"Certainly, look forward to it after I show you our pantheon."

…

It was like the Comitium, but much larger on a grand scale with a massive courtyard which could accommodate the entire population of Moreisineum. A giant stalactite jutted out from a lone plateau on the ceiling and there was a wide array of shiny emeralds, rubies, and sapphires lighting up the whole courtyard with their beauty. There did not seem to be a logical reason for these gems to even have that property as they also dangled at the end of cave moss which developed into some rope-like vines scattered across the area. Plenty of the foliage even covered the walls, obscuring a large space where symbols from the dialect were supposed to be as if they were covering a secret. The more Raspbel saw of the place, the more she couldn't hide her intrigue with it since she might have been the first person from the surface world to even gaze upon such structures in awe.

This was an ancient community, a people who traversed here from their old world and took their culture with them while adapting to the new environment. Any anthropologist would possibly salivate at her discovery as they dreamed of locating a population that had survived to this day. An archaeologist might do the same at the thought of analyzing these structures dotting the cavern and examining how these demons lived based on the constructs and items they produced. Raspbel felt lucky in a way to have that chance to possibly be the first individual welcomed to this community which accepted her with open arms and invited her to participate in their feast.

Although, to be fair, there was still some tension in the air, not that they caused it purposely. She was still uneasy about how old their traditions really were and whether those norms were dark in some way. Their deities seemed alright so long as one was on their good side, and they could've been real which she inferred from Lector's earlier comment about one in the catacombs.

Speaking of the civilization's high priest, he walked in front of her as she followed him to the end of the courtyard towards a large plateau with several statues erected from stalagmites. The demon sauntered through the crowd of cloaked civilians from the residential district, leading their welcomed guest to those statues where Hannibal stood waiting for their arrival. Through the crowd Raspbel could see stone tables lining the space with enough room for everyone, including her, for seating. While she did feel shy about joining them, her amazement somehow took precedence this time as she stared at all the bowls of insects and other natural foods that made up the menu. Meats from animals and wild fruits and berries were set up in those bowls with ceramic plates in front of each seat. Though she would've preferred something a little more delicate and proper, Raspbel did appreciate the fact they considered extending an invitation to her. The food they ate was alright so long as she stuck to the bugs, but she would think about trying the other food too if it wasn't deadly regarding how poisonous it was. At least she hoped it wasn't poisonous, otherwise she could die.

Swallowing a lump in her throat to clear it as she shuddered before pushing the thought out of her mind, Raspbel gradually regained her composure and folded her hands in front of her as she walked. Gazing up at the walls, she spotted two doorways at the end on either side of the side walls that went into corridors she could see through holes disguised by moss. She half thought that was to conceal possible points for ambushes, but waved it off as simply being a natural growth of the foliage. It wasn't as if these people would do that to her if she tried to leave by those paths.

Still, the fact that were so many demons she didn't know was quite unnerving for a shy girl like her. The only individuals Raspbel knew were Hannibal and Lector and they were friendly, but she wasn't certain the others were. Yet none of them seemed to bother her before when Lector was showing her around before, so perhaps they did not mind her presence as they were peaceful. She swallowed heavily as she thought of them otherwise, imagining they weren't as peaceful as she'd initially thought. Granted, they used to fight other tribes from what she heard about them, so maybe there was still an edge in their veins itching for conflict even though they settled down.

She shook her head to discard such thoughts. These demons, though they weren't hostile to her, were kind enough to let her walk among them and participate in an event. Raspbel breathed deeply and shut her eyes momentarily to clear her mind of any lingering doubts. Yes, the stories she heard—at least some of them—did sound esoterically creepy, but she couldn't judge a society like this because she was an outsider. They helped her, and she would return the favor they granted her by showing her gratitude any way she could think of as a proper guest. Erasing fears currently rising within her due to being around so many people, she took another deep breath to calm down and wiped some cold perspiration from her face. Raspbel had to make a good impression on them as part of her generosity, so she had to look presentable. That bandage on her forehead might have betrayed the look, but that was alright since the wound needed to continue healing; plus her actions as a proper lady mattered more than appearance in this case.

Approaching the plateau where the statues were, Hannibal stepped forward to greet the two of them as they arrived by speaking in his primary dialect to Lector before switching over to their customary dialogue when addressing her. "Tidings to you, Raspbel. I trust the trip down the mining tunnel was alright. Lector tells me you were impressed with that entrance to the catacombs."

"Yes," she responded with a smile, believing he was referring to its size instead of anything that could have lurked down there like the one Great Elder. Her mind forced her to believe it wasn't real, that it was just a story; and although Raspbel went along with it, she made sure to be respectful of it. That was part of their culture after all, so she couldn't say anything bad about it even though she was skeptical. "It was quite a big entrance in fact. I didn't know there was something that size within the cavern," Raspbel said to display her interest in the subject despite logical reason telling her not to, yet she still had to be polite. Simply referring to its size would suffice as the lore behind it was eerie, so she made sure to be nice even as she avoided that bit.

"One can find all manner of things in caverns like this," Hannibal agreed with her. "There are plenty of discoveries to be made beneath the surface, and only the most persistent of explorers can find them. They just have to search hard enough to know what they're seeking. Though now is not the time for such chatter when you still have another aspect of our culture to learn. Come, a pantheon of deities possibly unknown to your civilization awaits. Lector, if you would like to start us off as you're the high priest," he remarked to his brother as Lector nodded his consent.

"Certainly, right this way, Raspbel," the other demon remarked as they passed by the seats at the end of one table. "By the way, you'll be sitting at the end of this aisle by us." Pointing to the left side of the table closest to them, he showed their guest her seat which she acknowledged.

"Alright, that's fine," Raspbel commented with a nod. At least she sat by people she knew.

"Now then, let us begin while everyone else settles down," Lector began with a very weird statue on the far left where they started. This one was in the image of an orb-like figure with several appendages growing out from the center. The details and textures were a bit rough, though Raspbel could make out a few details on her own. For instance there was a circle behind the appendages as if it were the pupil of an eye. In fact, she felt that was exactly what it was since she could see what appeared to be eyelids around the orb. Another creepy feature was the addition of sharp teeth on a few of the appendages, as if those in particular were mouths. The sight of these and a large, round mouth around the pupil looked a little freaky, and the statue in question made Raspbel shudder in fear. "This one here is Skjuifrzra. We refer to him as the Sightless Bound and our Oracle of Hazy Moons. According to legend he ushered in nightfall until a bright light extinguished his presence that could still be felt in regions that are more…shall we say, above the sky."

Moving onto another statue to the right, the second of five, they came to the next deity that seemed to be some sort of…cross between two spider-like beings with a snakelike body within the center. The legs covered the top and bottom, but there were probably thousands of elongated legs just past what might've been the head. Its triangulated mouth was wide open to reveal absolutely nothing inside, so Raspbel presumed its interior wasn't covered. Three tentacles emerged from the back like tails shaped into fourteen different points each with each one possessing a sharp spike at the end. "Here is Irfglkiwqpa, the Crawler Beneath Within. It was by his grace we were able to see within darkness via scent as he has no eyes. He is more of a spiritual entity rather than a being with a physical construct, though some say there are ways to delve into that realm, like in a reflection."

Raspbel swallowed heavily and shuddered again, starting to look a little pale from fear with a bit of cold perspiration caused by that fear emerging once again. She wiped it away once they've finished with that statue and came to the third, a centaur-like being with two giant battleaxes as its hands. There didn't seem to be a head on this creature and the lower half of its body was somewhat like a scorpion's in the sense that there were similar looking legs—twenty in fact—with what may have been fifty tails that also appeared scorpion-like. "Here we have Bvxzsaterxrocsiz, the Titans' Carnage of Creation and their Rampaging Mountain. Legend has it there's a great, gaping mouth on his chest with a huge eye in the center of its many fangs, but it closed up when he was sealed in a container that has yet to be located. No one knows where it is or if it has been discovered yet, and he has waited a great deal of time to be released from the imprisonment he fights against. It's rumored the container was strong enough to hold him, so one must free him from outside."

Next was an oddly shaped being Raspbel couldn't describe. All she could make out was a large shell on its back with thousands of eyes and thin appendages jutting out from the bottom. Its form could've been like that of a cloud, though it encompassed what may have been a larger space. This one was simpler than the others, but she still couldn't rule out the possibility it had some sort of strange collection of abilities the others may have also possessed as well. "This is Zwefen'dner, the Rain Source and Storm Carter. In mythic times people have referred to him as the Footsteps in the Storm as the souls of those who went out into the rain were collected by him as he took them up in his tentacles and devoured them whole. He ate the physical shells, but the spirits would walk underneath him whenever there was a storm present over the region, hence the footsteps. Yet it is also possible those footsteps were his, but nobody has ever laid eyes on him to know the truth."

Raspbel started feeling sick because these deities filled her with dread which she felt rising in her stomach. Perhaps it was because of the fact that the cavernous atmosphere when united with an unsettling mood emanating from these statues produced a kind of horror she never felt anytime in her life. Maybe she was still just feeling very uneasy about being down here around these people due to her shyness which intensified while being shown the deities who supposedly watched over their followers, eyeing her as well to ensure she wasn't some kind of threat or unwelcome visitor. She crossed her arms and began to shiver, feeling largely out of place amongst this old civilization. Swallowing heavily, Raspbel pulled on her collar to loosen it a bit and fumbled with the bow on it as she walked over to the final statue so Lector could finish his lecture on their deities. However, this one seemed much more…familiar in a way, as if she somehow experienced it before. Her eyes went wide with fright while her trembling gradually intensified before the presence of this one.

It was the final deity of their pantheon, a monstrous wormlike body covered completely in tentacles. The long body was similar to that of Irfglkiwqpa, but this one had six appendages at one end of its body which Raspbel supposed was the head. At the center of its head was a wide mouth of razor sharp fangs and teeth with the six appendages attached around it. Nothing else caught her eye about this particular deity, save for a strange sense that those tentacles were dark green. "Here is the Great Elder who shaped this city and constructed the buildings we use. He is also the recent addition to our pantheon because he guided us here through the First. Amongst his titles he is most well known as the Alchemist and the Dealer. Unlike many other Great Elders, he is neutral except for when one crosses him in a deal. As I've already related to you our history, all I can say now is that he is our dominant Great Elder in the pantheon. We made a deal with him to find us a location to settle down in, and he provided it to us, so naturally we must show our gratitude towards him."

Raspbel blinked and swallowed a lump in her throat so she could speak clearly, though her voice quivered just like her whole body that turned pale as she listened to the lecture. "I-is there a n-name f-for this one?" she inquired nervously before Hannibal answered that question for Lector so his brother could have a chance to rest his voice before giving the sermon.

"His name is M'nellkor…"

Raspbel swallowed again and took a step back, nearly stumbling down a few steps. With a shaky hand she clasped her bow and squeezed it tightly as if it was some kind of stress ball. Maybe she should've purchased one once she returned to Gray Village. "M-M-M'nellkor…" she parroted with a sense of deep dread taking over, starting to wonder if it really was such a good idea to attend this feast. At that moment Raspbel thought she felt something wrap around her and she wasn't sure if she could write that off as being her own paranoia—or maybe it was and she just felt uneasy due to being down here for so long despite having only been here for a while.

Suddenly she wondered if she was down here longer than she expected, a feeling which could've been true as Lector mentioned they had no sense of time down here. It sent chills down her spine because of the ancient set of religious beliefs governing these people, and she didn't want to stay longer out of fear her presence was actually unwelcome. Before she thought nothing of the old ways because they were cultural traditions and she respected them rather than feared them for the most part, but now her awe was replaced by pure terror and anxiety. She wanted to ask if this one was residing in the catacombs, but her voice died out after repeating its name. A cold, bony hand was placed upon her shoulder and she jolted back to full attention to find Hannibal standing there, looking down at her with a warm smile. Somehow she felt it wasn't warm at all.

"Come now, Raspbel," he spoke kindly to her as he led their guest over to their seats. "It's time for my brother to begin preaching the message behind our feast and its meaning. Sit down for a spell and listen; though it is in our primary dialect, it should be most intriguing to hear."

Shuddering slightly as his hand moved towards her back so he could direct her to the bench all the other demons were sitting on, Raspbel swallowed heavily once more to clear her throat. She wasn't sure she liked where this was going, but still went along with it. She still needed to show a display of gratitude after all since they helped her, so it was only fair she put her concerns and any anxieties that emerged aside and enjoy the feast. Even so, she still couldn't hide her shyness within the fear rising throughout her body. "U-um, s-sure," she stuttered nervously, "alright." Taking her seat at the table, she fidgeted uncomfortably next to the demon she sat next to and looked to Lector as he began addressing the mass of loyal followers who worshipped the Great Elders she'd heard about a minute ago. The high priest spoke in a powerful tone which seemed to convey points he wanted to make in the speech and it lasted a short while until Hannibal stood and raised one of his hands to indicate they could begin eating what was left out on the tables now.

For her part, Raspbel looked to how the others were acting and tried to emulate it as best she could by placing her hands on the table in the same manner with her fingers spread out and her eyes closed. It might've been some form of meditation that went along with the speech, a way for them to stay in tune with their natural surroundings. She felt at peace for a bit and smiled as if the fears she'd entertained melted away, yet that momentary feeling of ecstasy was soon replaced by fear again as she felt something touch her…slither all over her entire body.

Her eyes started tensing up until they jolted open when Lector's speech was finished and Hannibal was standing to address everyone next, her pupils dilated and her eyes wide with fright as she tried to comprehend what just happened. Nobody seemed to notice what occurred and none of them took heed of it, so Raspbel figured it might've just been a bout of brief paranoia caused by the meditative trance. She couldn't really explain it from a logical perspective, but chose not to entertain it lest she make the wrong conclusion or became anxious further. Those bugs everybody was eating were good, so she took several for herself and ate them like a proper lady, recalling her lack of manners before which she realized didn't contribute to a good impression. Although Lector didn't seem to mind or notice that bit earlier, Raspbel wanted to at least be on her best behavior. It was also somewhat necessary to try the berries and fruits as well, specifically the ones she knew a bit about from her days in that girl scouts' program Lady Etihw began years ago.

Some time passed before Hannibal stood again and made another hand sign so the demons who handled the next part of the event would know to do their job now. Some stood and collected the plates while Lector leaned over the table to say something to her. "This was just the appetizer," he clarified for Raspbel before leaning back. "We're about to begin the main course. You might like it, so look forward to when it comes out. I'm sure you'll like it."

"Certainly, I hope it tastes good," Raspbel said, having calmed herself thanks to the food.

"Oh, it does," Hannibal nodded to confirm it as ceramic plates were laid out with cloths on each on to cover the meal underneath. With a small smile, Raspbel closed her eyes and got a whiff of the food without taking the cloth off her plate, frowning slightly and holding her nose since the meal smelled bad. The stench was rotten, but not too bad actually since the moist air of the cavern decreased the impact of the smell. Hopefully it tasted better than it smelled. The only reason why she didn't uncover it yet was because Hannibal didn't make a gesture for the other participants to, so she maintained proper behavior by keeping the cloth on hers until he did.

Eyes still shut, she turned to him and Lector with an uneasy smile as she gave the cooking a compliment which was actually a lie to cover up what she really thought of the smell. She needed to display good manners, after all. "It smells good," she commented as she opened her eyes to find Hannibal giving the command to remove the clothes. "I can't wait to try it."

"Then remove the cloth and dig in," Lector suggested while Raspbel smiled.

"Certainly," she remarked with her eyes shut as she removed the cloth. Although a sheepish smile was present on her face as she took in one last foul scent of the meal before her, all traces of gratitude and paranoia vanished when she opened her eyes which went wide with horrified fright as the pupils became dilated. Raspbel's face completely drained of color while she turned ashen, trembling uncontrollably as her breath got caught in her throat with her mouth hanging open. The lower jaw twitched up and down violently and she attempted to close her mouth even as she tried to form sound, but nothing emerged except for terrified babbling until several moments later when Raspbel finally found her voice…and she screamed loudly in pure terror.

There, resting on her rather large plate…_was a freshly slain corpse of a demon. Specifically a demon with the same facial features as these people. Specifically the head and the upper half of his torso, the remains still bleeding out with the remaining internal guts and organs just...there. A sick, twisted smile was on the face of his bald head, and his blind eyes stared up at her, peering in the depths of her soul in search of the craving it sought. The craving to devour him…_

In fright Raspbel lost her balance and fell back out of her seat, landing on her back before scrambling away from the stone table. Pinning herself against a brazier behind her, her arms went around it and held the thing tightly. Bits of drool and vomit remained around her mouth after she'd thrown up momentarily afterwards, choking to clear her throat so she could breathe. Hearing noise from behind her, Raspbel whipped around to find everyone now standing, staring directly at her.

"Come now, Raspbel, what's the matter?" Hannibal inquired casually, not comprehending her terror as if he never heard her scream. Then again, maybe he and the others did and they didn't bother showing concern. The fact they were oblivious to it seemed all the more suspicious because of her horrified outburst, as if they planned this from the start. "Don't you want to try a taste of the main dish? It is good, trust us; this is a marvelous delicacy in our society. It always has been."

"Yes, indeed," Lector nodded in agreement, taking a step forward to approach her. "Come, on, take a bite. He won't hurt you, or at least attempt to bite back. Not that he can anymore."

His remark was followed by a dark cackle, one tinged with pure insanity as Raspbel made an attempt to speak, only getting one stuttered question out. "W-w-what are you p-p-people?!"

"What are we, you ask?" Hannibal parroted her inquiry briefly to return the words despite the fact all of them weren't the same. "Why, Lector, I do believe we neglected to tell Raspbel what our people are. Perhaps we should have done that from the start."

"True, yes, that would've been smart," his brother agreed with a nod towards him, turning to address their frightened guest as she trembled violently and left the brazier to scramble away. It was pretty much all she could do at this point aside from fleeing to the open doorway leading into that side hallway. Yet her timorous form was paralyzed with terror on the floor as Lector said those words which sent a sharp pang of terror throughout her body. "You see, Raspbel, we're _ghouls_."

Raspbel's lower jaw still shook with fear. She attempted to repeat the word, but her sounds were still nothing but babbled utterings of a scared girl surrounded by monsters. Yet her attempts were met with success as she finally found her voice again to say the word. "G-g-g-ghouls…" The word came out stuttered in a shaky voice heavily laden with fright, and Raspbel became more and more terrified as she watched these demons slowly advance upon her while she backed away.

Hannibal nodded. "That's right, Raspbel." He extended a hand out to her took several steps towards the outsider they welcomed into their flock, but she scrambled back and screamed again. "Please, take my hand and join us. You'll make a lovely addition to our fair society."

"N-NO! G-GET AWAY F-FROM M-ME! S-STAY B-BACK!

"You won't become one of us? Such a shame, isn't it Lector?"

His brother nodded and sinisterly approached Raspbel, hidden blades in his sleeves sliding out of them at a speed so fast she never saw them until he was slowly closing in with the rest of a pack he and his brother led—a pack of flesh-eating ghouls from an old world of ancient traditions. "It most certainly is, Brother," he said before addressing Raspbel. "I'm afraid we're no longer left with any choice, Raspbel. If you won't join us at our feast, you'll join us _as our feast_." As if those words were meant to trigger something on cue, every ghoul throughout the area suddenly revealed the hidden blades in their own sleeves and charged her.

Terrified by how fast they were advancing upon her, Raspbel screamed in horror and bolted towards the door she chose for her escape. The ghouls followed as she rushed through the doorway and fled through the corridor, screaming loudly while darting past ghoul ambushes in the hallway through those holes she'd seen before. She stumbled every time, narrowly escaping a flood of cold, bony hands and mouths of razor sharp teeth of those who wished to kill and eat her, but Raspbel nonetheless made it to the window at the end of the corridor and stepped onto the window frame. Although she nearly tripped over it, the demon managed to jump as far as she could out the window and attempted to fly to the entrance of this ravine. Yet the wings on her head were damp because of the cave moisture so she couldn't fly effectively, crashing to the floor. The impact hurt slightly, but it wasn't too bad since Raspbel took the lead she gained to push herself up off the floor as she sprinted away, screaming as she ran through the tunnels of Moreisineum to escape the ghouls.

…

**Things are starting to get hectic for Raspbel. Will she survive the ghoul onslaught?**

**There's a lot covered in this chapter, so I'll provide a brief rundown on what I've put into it. First, I've continued the cultural lesson about Moreisineum by going over the religion of the ghouls in the city. It is a Lovecraftian set of beliefs of my own creation with the names of each of the five Great Elders being completely made up from random letters. Three of the Great Elders are entirely new, those being the first three I've mentioned. Zwefen'dner comes from the oldest fanfic I've written for this site, a story entitled **_The Footsteps in the Storm_**; it's okay considering how long it's been since I wrote it, but I thought this eldritch horror could use a revival in my Gray Garden fanfics as a way of recalling my roots on this site. M'nellkor is also an old idea I had for an eldritch horror, but he wasn't featured in any of my stories.**

**I've looked these names up on Google and there aren't any results on them aside from a link to the aforementioned story; however, M'nellkor was considered similar to a thing or two from Tolkien's works as far as the name goes. I did not know of the similarities until I Googled the name, but M'nellkor as he is described in this story is an original creation. The epithets of four of them (except M'nellkor because his epithets are ordinary words) were also checked through Google to make sure they were original as well.**

**Second, the Catacombs of Moreisineum was originally going to be the title of another story I wanted to write. This idea changed several times over the years and I never included it any other stories either. The title was also inspired by Dungeons of Ivellon which I alluded to in the author's notes of the last chapter, so I'm not going to put in a second disclaimer for that. Sorry for possibly spoiling a bit of the next chapter, but I'm going to try having Raspbel descend into those catacombs as she attempts to escape from the ghouls because this title was meant to be for an entirely different story, yet I'll be satisfied with using it as a chapter title.**

**Edit: One thing I forgot to mention was the Ides of Kovas which is a reference to the Ides of March, a day of religious performances and Julius Caesar's assassination. The word "Kovas" is Lithuanian for March; I would've gone with Welsh like I usually do, except Welsh made the word sound too different when pronouncing it. March in Welsh is "Mawrth" which sounds like a pronunciation of "Marth" with a "w", so I went with the Lithuanian "Kovas". You can find out more about the Ides of March on Wikipedia if you're interested.**

**Edit Two: Another thing I forgot to mention was the inclusion of symbols from a book by Scott Cunningham called Earth Power: Techniques of Natural Magic. These are symbols I chose to put into the chapter and what they mean. A cage or prison bars suggests there is a feeling of isolation, solitude, and restriction in someone while the clock can refer to death or change in addition to any sign of time. Clouds indicates issues with thoughts and the mind as it also covers mental issues and headaches; and the pistol (or a rifle or pretty much any kind of gun, I suppose) will dictate the presence of slander, discord, and disaster. Nails are a sign of anguish and pain while scissors refer to separations and quarrels. The sword can imply a meaning that has to do with life and death, but it can also refer to negativity in addition to a conflict and an argument. If a triangle is pointed up, it's good luck; it's bad luck if it's pointed down. The order of these symbols I explained is also in the book as well in addition to others.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the symbols I used; they're in Scott Cunningham's book.**


	9. Chapter Nine: Catacombs of Moreisineum

Rain and pain, two words that rhymed together and went together as if days like this existed solely to symbolize the misery one felt during a severe crisis that left the individual down and hurt. Those last two words didn't rhyme, but the feeling was the same regardless. This hopelessness and the despair that came with it were critical feelings of sorrow everybody felt at some point within a period of their lives, and Rawberry was no different. She felt the same agony others felt since she too had a heart despite also possessing a bright outlook that was also mischievous. Normally she'd be a cheerful girl playing with her friends, going to school, and generally enjoying life because the interactions with others were a real lifesaver to her when she was distraught.

Rawberry suffered for most of her life without even knowing the joys of having parents for years, recalling very little of her personal memories of them. Raspbel told her many stories of them and showed her all the photos they had in albums portraying the four of them and even times prior to the young demon's birth. While the absence of parental guidance and love was harmful back in her youth when she was very young, Rawberry eventually found the love of friendship in the other girls she hung out with and built her happiness anew with their help.

Before they came along she was a wreck, an introverted child whose loss early in life made her an antisocially depressed girl baffled over any familial topic introduced to her. Confused and afraid of others who she thought might die or leave, Rawberry stayed away from others and refused to socialize, preferring silence and somber sadness over true happiness. She still got pretty good grades in school, but the teachers expressed their concern that Rawberry was closing herself off to other students with castle authorities and Raspbel when she was old enough to attend the meetings. Even therapists they saw couldn't do anything to help her because she never said anything to them or anyone else who tried to help her. The poor girl didn't let anyone in, fearing she might become too clingy to people who could be there one day and gone the next for good…permanently.

Now she had friends who refused to leave her and her big sister was there every step of the way at her side. Rawberry couldn't be any happier with that since she now had a familial gathering both by blood and not by blood. That was why she never felt depressed for the past few years since she knew everyone wouldn't leave her. It was an innocent conception, one she truly believed was entirely true for years as she had so much fun with everybody…

Until when her older sister vanished without a trace the other day, leaving Rawberry within a state of fearful confusion as she worried about what could've happened to her. Raspbel was gone, and there was nothing Rawberry could do about it aside from try to find her. Yet it had been three days since her older sister's disappearance and still no sign of her or any evidence as to where she went or what had happened to her. Each day she went to the castle to hopefully receive any positive confirmation regarding Raspbel's whereabouts, but to no avail since everyone she spoke to sighed and shook their heads sadly, and they even paid quick visits to check on her despite having arrived without the news Rawberry desperately wanted to hear: that Raspbel was discovered, that she was either at the castle waiting to see her or if she would be coming home soon.

These past three days were difficult for Rawberry because her older sister was gone. While she could've attempted to continue living happily, she just couldn't. She didn't go to school at all and she mostly stayed inside her house, not answering the door to welcome anybody aside from a few castle officials. Even they weren't allowed in since she slowly, and very sadly, closed the door in front of them and went back to lying on her bed in utter defeat. She spent the first day searching for Raspbel and found nothing, and then waited at home worrying for her sister until those officials came to inform her that no progress was made. On the morning of the second, Rawberry went right to the castle again and was met with nothing but apologies and statements that they didn't find her older sister yet. Now it was the third day and she just remained at home save for that solitary walk to Blancblack Castle one last time before she gave up on that. They still hadn't found her; although they did discover evidence consisting of some blood samples they discovered in a ravine, it wasn't good because that meant Raspbel was either gravely wounded or probably dead.

That finding was enough to shatter her nerves when she heard it, and the way she'd reacted showed it. The very explanation that those findings were inconclusive for the time being made her drop to her knees as Rawberry's whole body shook uncontrollably, her eyes wide in shock. Faculty from the castle had to help her up as she muttered incoherent ramblings before her voice broke off in painful screaming, crying out for her older sister. She spent several hours at the castle until she'd recovered and was escorted home by Grora and a couple other employers who helped her walk as they traveled through Gray Village to Rawberry's house. There they led the distraught demon into her bedroom and helped Rawberry lay down so she could get some rest. Hours went by since then and she was already up again, having gone into the basement to retrieve those old photo albums.

Sitting on the couch downstairs, she peered down at the pictures and turned the pages time and time again while going through every album they had several times. Rawberry flipped through them slowly, her tears falling upon page after page as she recalled all the moments she spent with Raspbel. Her stomach growled, but she wasn't hungry. She hadn't eaten anything for the past few days even though Grora tried to feed her earlier. Rawberry didn't want anything as she felt it would only make her feel sick, so she ignored the cries of hunger from her stomach and sat there.

There was the time when she had the flu and Raspbel took care of her. Once they spent the whole night watching movies together. Her thirteenth birthday was celebrated with all her friends with them sitting around the cake Raspbel baked for the occasion. Before that there were pictures of her at the ages of one and two, in either of her parents' arms and Raspbel near her at very special family outings. These memories were from the time before their parents died, leaving both of them alone as the sole survivors of their family which was small to begin with. They were all that was left, and now Raspbel's disappearance could've implied only she remained.

Rawberry sniffed and closed the final album, deciding to lay in bed throughout the rest of the night curled up in a ball and cry herself to sleep. Placing it upon a table by the couch she was sitting on with a thick cover around her, the young demon shuddered and stood up to slowly walk towards the stairs and ascend them to the second floor. Her gait was quiet and her head was tipped down in sorrow as she sadly looked at the floor. Arriving at the bedroom door, she closed one hand into a fist and placed it against the door to leave it there for several short minutes before sighing in exhaustion. Opening the door all the way, Rawberry stepped in and took a long look at her older sister's bed, sniffing again with tears pouring down her face as she thought of how empty it looked. Opting for this bed tonight, she walked over and crawled onto it. Grora wasn't around to help her through this at the moment since she was recalled to the castle with the other staff, but there was no need for the angel to even be here because Rawberry could do this by herself. She did not need anyone else because she didn't want anybody except for her sister. It was nice of her friends and her sister's friends to help and show their support these past few days, but it still wasn't enough.

The second inquiry Siegfried made days ago rang in her ears as it did throughout the ordeal, and it made her worried for her sister's life. _"Has Raspbel been doing alright, or is there something going on with her? You might know, or you might not know. It's possible she didn't say anything so you wouldn't need to worry about her, which is alright because she cares about you and doesn't want you to feel scared."_ Those were his exact words, and Rawberry didn't understand what he meant at the time. Now, as she put more thought into the question, Rawberry's focus wasn't just on Raspbel's safety, but on what the inquiry implied.

Was there something her sister wasn't telling her? Was she hiding something? She did not know, but Rawberry closed her eyes and choked out a painful sob. "B-big s-sis, w-where are you?" she whimpered before entering another fit of crying, banging her fist against the pillow.

The action was close to the nightstand they shared and it accidently knocked over a framed photo of them hanging out in front of The Auburn Tulip. Rawberry heard the sound it made and picked it up minutes later once her weeping subsided. Spending several moments looking at it as she spent time remembering that day since it was Raspbel's first time on the job, she sighed and put it in a drawer because she felt gazing at it would not only soothe her with pleasant memories, but also make the pain of losing her older sister worse. She wouldn't get those peaceful times with Raspbel back if the older demon didn't come home, a fear Rawberry felt she had no choice but to entertain because she was old enough to know not everyone ever made it back. Raspbel could be lost forever, never coming home to see her precious little sister ever again.

Opening the drawer up to set the photo inside, Rawberry reached her hand inside and gently rummaged through it to move some of the other things out of the way so she could make room for the picture. She briefly sat up to peer inside and brought the back of her other hand to her mouth a few moments later. Tenderly putting it down next to her diary, she brought her hand back to close the drawer and accidently knocked another thing over. This time it was a necklace of hers that fell through a large crack near the right side of the drawer into the one below it…Raspbel's drawer.

With a brief sigh as she thought about how she and her sister discussed when they'd buy a new nightstand, she closed the drawer and opened Raspbel's drawer. Rummaging for her necklace, Rawberry found the piece of jewelry and gently pulled it until the chain got snagged on a strange bottle she saw as it popped up. Rubbing her eyes while wondering where it came from because she hadn't ever seen it before, she pulled it out and read the label quietly before her eyes averted back to the drawer. Reaching inside again and searching around, Rawberry eventually brought out a slip of paper and read that too. Her eyes went wide as she thought about the meaning of this discovery, and Rawberry quickly looked at the clock to find it was a little after seven o' clock.

In a hurry she ran downstairs and slipped on her shoes before rushing out the door in a mad dash for the place mentioned on the paper with both the bottle and said paper in hand. It took quite a bit of time to find the place, but Rawberry knew where she was going. She had visited this place once on a field trip for school, and she remembered the name of the angel who gave them the tour.

…

Her screams of terror rang throughout the residential district as Raspbel fled from hundreds of ghouls who all wanted a bite of her. Her footfalls echoed alongside her cries so they heard her quite well and were able to keep up with their prey as she sped through the ravine, zigzagging past the stalagmite homes. Although she could try to hide and get away if they somehow lost her, she knew that was impossible. These demons…these ghouls could smell and hear her, knowing where she was and they were persistent in their pursuit. Other than that disadvantage, Raspbel didn't even know where the exit was. Lector never showed her an entrance into the cavern except for that one leading down into the catacombs, so she did not know where to go if she had any hope of reaching the outside world. There might not even be an entrance she could reach, but she still needed hope.

Although she desperately wished she would make it out of this alive, she was also perfectly aware of the fact that an onslaught of ghouls like the pack pursuing her could follow her scent into Gray Village where they could possibly run amok and harm innocent angels and demons. Raspbel didn't want that on her conscious—to be the cause of ruin for her hometown and possibly the rest of the Gray Garden—but she just couldn't think straight because her mind was only on one thing: running away as fast as she could before the ghouls caught up and slaughtered her. With numbers like these, she surely wouldn't last more than a few minutes when they began cannibalizing her.

Panting heavily as she tripped over a stone and stumbled, Raspbel took a quick glance back at the horde and immediately recovered before she fell. Her heart was racing, beating so fast even her legs couldn't match its pace. Blood flowed to the veins in her legs so she could keep sprinting, and the loss of blood from her upper body was making her look paler than she already was. While she knew she couldn't keep this up for much longer, Raspbel had to keep running. She had to flee, but her body was getting worn out and she began stumbling more as she got weaker. Although she realized the wound on her upper left temple was throbbing painfully, she tried to ignore it; yet the blood from it was starting to ooze out from the seams of the bandage as she felt lightheaded.

"_Come on! Run, run!"_ her mind screamed at her to keep fleeing even as she herself started feeling the strain it was having on her body. _"Don't just stand there! Get away!"_ At least it wasn't the same voice she heard in her nightmares, so that thought alone was enough to comfort her even though she did not feel comfortable at all. Raspbel was beyond terrified, but she knew there needed to be something she could do to escape. There just had to be something, but she didn't know what. And yet her train of thought currently running on full steam without interruption was derailed in a flash when she suddenly tripped over her feet and fell, sliding across the cave floor towards a wall covered in moss and brightly colored gems in addition to a torch hanging near her.

Breathing heavily while the ghouls all stopped and slowly approached her, each of them a step away from immediately pouncing upon her, Raspbel quickly stood up and staggered towards the wall. Feeling extremely dizzy and looking back at them through blurry eyes that weren't really clearing up anytime soon, she backed up against the wall and stretched her arms out, pressing her hands on the stone wall behind her as she watched the ghoulish fiends surrounding her. Widening her eyes further with the pupils dilating, Raspbel's attention was caught by the torch's light as she seized the handle in one hand and held it out in front of her with the flame pointed at the ghouls.

"S-S-STAY AWAY!" she screamed at them while waving it around frantically from side to side, the flames crackling and swaying about dangerously as she attempted to keep them at bay. "D-DON'T C-COME C-CLOSER! J-JUST LEAVE M-M-ME ALONE!" Unfortunately, her cries were no good; the ghouls just stood there, some of them still advancing upon her. "P-P-PLEASE, I-I'M B-B-BEGGING YOU! P-P-PLEASE LET M-ME G-GO!"

Then, as if they were finally heeding her pleas of utter terror, they stopped and just…stood there. For a moment Raspbel wondered if the torch would help her get away if she held it towards them and took a step to the left, stumbling over her feet despite still managing to keep her grip on the torch tight. Those flames flickered closer to her when she regained her footing, but luckily the fire didn't singe her or even touch her for that matter. She breathed heavily, closing her eyes for a moment to cough because she was inhaling a bit of the smoke. That mistake enabled the ghouls to come a step closer, but Raspbel's eyes jolted open while she wielded her only weapon in two hands to get a firm grip on it. The ghouls didn't retreat or retract that step, and they smirked sardonically which sent chills down her spine that became colder when some of them snickered.

Raspbel shivered, staying quiet as she gazed at her captors in an unblinking stare with eyes still widened in horror and pupils still dilated. She remained rooted to her spot like a tree with roots embedded deeply in the ground, not budging an inch because she was surrounded. Her head didn't even turn, but a sudden drop of something on her shoulder made Raspbel squeak and jump in pure fright as she slowly averted her attention to that part of her body. Mouth hanging open in a petrified lock with her lower jaw trembling, she caught a glimpse of a substance dripping on her and looked up in horror to find more ghouls looking down at her with their mouths open too. They were each salivating in hunger, staring at her greedily while pondering which of them would get the first bite. Raspbel didn't like them smiling maliciously at her, faces contorted in sinister smiles of grotesque pleasure as they daydreamed about what she would taste like.

Uttering quiet, fearful babbling like that of a frightened child watching a horror movie, she stared up at them through frightened eyes as her breath got caught in her throat. The sudden sound of growling in front of her caught her attention when Raspbel focused on the ghouls in front of her and squeaked again before her voice died away. They used the distraction to get closer, and now several of them fully closed in on her with one seizing the torch and holding it up even though she still maintained her grip on it. In sheer terror, Raspbel stared into the blind, malevolent eyes of the ghoul in front of her as he opened his mouth to show off those razor sharp teeth of his. Every single one of those teeth cried out for him to chew on her and enjoy the meal, a feeling all ghouls shared.

With one final thought before her life was over, Raspbel made a final prayer for deliverance into a peaceful afterlife and wished Rawberry and all her friends were well throughout their lives. She wouldn't get to see Rawberry grow up in person, but she promised to watch over her in the afterlife. With a final apology to her deceased parents for failing to be a great older sister, Raspbel swallowed heavily as the ghouls inched closer and closer to her face with the torch dying out.

The flames went out, and all she could see was the gleam of sharp teeth approaching her.

With one last gasp of breath, Raspbel found her voice and screamed in terror. She did that as she peered into several mouths of teeth closing in on her...

Until a sudden explosion of skin, flesh, and blood rang throughout the crowded space while bouts of ghoulish screeching erupted, sending shockwaves of a frenzy amongst the inhabitants as they all tried to either storm the conflict or temporarily withdraw. Chaos erupted as Raspbel fell to her knees and breathed heavily, unable to see what was happening in the darkness because all the torches went out completely and each of the ghouls were searching frantically for her. Screams of the hunters were uttered everywhere, and she instinctively knew now was the moment to flee. Yet Raspbel did not know where to go yet because the sheer panic occurring at this moment impacted her as well. She just kept breathing as she leapt her feet and ran through the ghouls, hearing sounds of bodies being torn apart and feeling something spray across her face at one point. Raspbel didn't think; she just ran like hell wherever she could go in search of a safe place to hide from the carnage.

The light from one of the stalagmite huts caught her attention and she made a beeline for a potential safe haven by sprinting past screaming ghouls and darting past their shadowy forms while en route to the nearest destination. That being this specific hut, Raspbel swallowed before suddenly tripping over something she couldn't see and nearly fell. Luckily she managed to keep running as she regained her footing and rushed into the hut, stumbling to a stop as she pressed her hand against the wall to catch her breath. Breathing deeply by inhaling and exhaling cavernous air, she coughed slightly and chocked out a bit of vomit that got caught in her throat. Bending over just a bit to put her other hand on her knee, Raspbel took a few moments to orient herself and stand up straight so she could try to calm herself amid the chaos out in the ravine.

One average ghoul caught her scent as she was entering and attempted to rush towards her for a bite while his associates were caught in the panic amongst themselves, but something pierced his chest and ripped out a lung. The blow forced him around as two shadowy tendrils of whatever or whoever his assailant was shot forward into his mouth and impaled his skull, ripping into blind eyes of the victim to tear the whole face off in a single swipe so the corpse could fall to the ground.

Gazing around the hut, her attention was grabbed by the sight of several baskets lying on a medium sized mat of fur and wool and a small brazier in the middle of this hut. Moss was growing on the walls and the carcasses of dead animals hung from rocks jutting out with the bones of other creatures strewn about the floor. There was even the torch by her as the only source of light.

Crossing her arms across her chest as she shivered timidly and backed up further into what had become her temporary sanctuary, Raspbel blinked as she felt something on her dress and took a quick look at it. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at the dark stain on her clothes that now smelled like fresh blood which tainted her like a poisonous coating of anything toxic. "W-what in the world…?" she asked herself in complete shock as her fingers released the outfit so she'd check them next. If the tainted stuff on her dress was mysteriously strange, the substance all over both of her hands was like a shockwave in of itself because it made Raspbel tremble uncontrollably—a lot more than she already was as a matter of fact. "W-w-wha…H-h-how…I-I-I…"

There was fresh blood on her hands which were so dirtied she couldn't even get a glimpse of her own skin underneath. Her hands shook as she staggered backwards towards the brazier. The thing was filled with water, and Raspbel could see another detail concerning her appearance which sent more chills down her spine. Aghast at the sight of more blood on her face, the horrified demon shot her hands into the water to try washing the blood off so she could clean her face too. Although some came off, the rest didn't. Raspbel didn't know what was going on or why she was covered in blood, but she was fortunate enough to have escaped the ghouls—at least for the moment. Some of them could barge in any second now, so Raspbel couldn't afford to linger. She merely washed away as much of the blood as she could get with drops of water spraying her dress too, and hurried back to the torch. It was her only source of light in the darkness, and while she was scared to draw further attention to herself, Raspbel knew she needed to see with this torch as her light and weapon of defense against these hungry ghouls who were out for her blood and flesh.

Finally focusing on the bloodcurdling screeches coming from outside the hut, Raspbel took a few, slow steps towards the door with the torch in hand. Trembling fearfully while she swallowed heavily, she approached with caution and gradually held the torch out into the darkness. Although she couldn't see much, she could make out a couple distinct outlines of shadows in a large frenzy. The screeches and screams continued to echo, each one reaching her ears as she pondered why the ghouls were suddenly panicking. "W-what's g-going on?" she whispered to herself as she watched them fight against some unseen threat and die off one by one, scattering around the area in search of their unknown assailant. "T-they're d-distracted…b-but by w-what?" she observed, and with a timid nod, Raspbel found enough courage to make a break for it while they were preoccupied, not caring about whatever was attacking them so long as she got away.

If she thought it was going to be easy, she would've thought again because Lector suddenly emerged from the darkness and shot right towards her head-on. His attack was so unexpected that Raspbel shrieked and nearly dropped the torch. Attempting to raise it up for protection, she waved it at the high priest to keep him at bay. Unfortunately, another ghoul had the same idea as him and charged her as well, getting caught in the flames and screeching in pain as she staggered. With his associate falling back before eventually succumbing to the fire cloaking her body, Lector made an attempt to seize the torch and succeeded, wrenching it from her hands and twirling it like a baton to keep two other ghouls back so he could take the first bite of their prey.

Screaming in terror as she stumbled backwards and fell after slipping on some of the bones, Raspbel scrambled away towards the wall by pushing her body against the floor. Refusing to take her eyes off him as the high priest approached with a malevolent chuckle, she watched in horror as he peered at a target who declined the offer to become a ghoul: Raspbel. "Well, well…trying to escape in the midst of one of our worst frenzies since we left the old world, eh, Raspbel? I applaud your efforts, but I'm afraid it's time for you to give in. You can't escape, you know? I never even showed you the entrance to the outside world, and we can't have you leaving anytime soon now, can we? The feast hasn't finished yet, after all; or rather, it hasn't even begun yet."

Raspbel shivered fearfully, raising an arm up in front of her to hopefully protect herself as she turned paler. Blood trickled down the left side of her face because it was seeping through the bandage, covering small bits of the blood that was already on her face which she couldn't remove with the water. While she was fortunate to not have lost any of her own blood aside from the injury, Raspbel was fully aware she might lose some more if she made a successful attempt to escape into the frenzy. There was also the chance of her dying here, but a chance of escape was still alright as it was just Lector towering over her, ready to kill and devour her any second now.

"What's the matter, Raspbel?" he inquired sinisterly. "Lost the ability to speak?"

Swallowing heavily before attempting to utter a response, Raspbel knew she needed choose her words carefully to not offend him—not that it would change the outcome for her since she was still in serious trouble right now. "W-w-why…?" she murmured timidly, wondering what madness would drive a population to commit such heinous acts against others and also each other. "H-how c-could you d-do s-s-such a-a t-thing?" Tears of fright began to form in her eyes. "W-w-why…?"

Lector merely chuckled. "Why not? Moreisineum must be kept safe from the outside world. Nobody is allowed to walk out and reveal our existence to others who could drive us out. Everyone here is fully aware of that and none of them have ever gone against that term."

"B-b-but t-there w-was—" Raspbel stammered, still horrified by what they did to the ghoul whose gruesome remains were on her plate back at the feast. "Y-you k-k-killed him. H-he—"

"Was one of our own, yes," the high priest finished for her since she was too scared to talk about it any further. "And contrary to what you believe, we did not kill him. I told you before that we don't slay others, but I didn't tell the whole truth. He volunteered of his own volition for the feast. One of our other customs is for willing participants to agree to their own death so the rest of our society can survive if we have no bodies from other tribes to feast on. They sign on and allow themselves to be slain for our tribe's survival, and they care not who eats them so long as they are devoured voraciously." He smirked, blood dripping from his blades since he was forced to cut two other colleagues of his down all so he could get that first bite into her. "Is that not wrong, Raspbel? Now on a similar note, I must confess to you, I'm giving very serious thought…" Here he paused for a dramatically horrifying climax as he raised a blade and grinned through razor sharp teeth, the blade poised to come down upon her. "To eating you!" he finished and brought it down.

Frightened for her life, Raspbel screamed in terror as the torch suddenly went out before a deadly slash could be dealt to her. Although the whole hut now went dark with her unable to make out anything in the darkness, the terrified demon heard sounds of quite a violent struggle as Lector combated the unknown assailant grappling with him. There was plenty of screeching which made Raspbel cover her ears as she watched in horror for signs of whatever was happening, wondering why Lector's blade hadn't touched her and what became of him. Then as she shifted her position just a bit so she could get to her feet, the horrible sound she heard next sent severe chills down her spine. Even though her ears were covered, it came through and shook Raspbel to the core, her eyes jolting wide open in fright with her shivering uncontrollably.

There was a sickening crack of flesh and bones being split in two as blood sprayed all over the hut, completely soaking her in blood as she felt something slap against her face. Raspbel could not really see too well in this darkness, though she could make out stuff that was just a couple feet in front of her. She pulled the thing off her face, immediately noting that it felt sticky and disgusting as it made contact with her skin, and then the poor demon screamed when she discovered just what the thing was. In her hand was bits of entrails from a freshly slain corpse, and she realized what it meant when the upper half of his mutilated cadaver was thrown at her: Lector was dead. One of the two main ghouls who led this pack was slaughtered, and the assailant vanished with Raspbel's awareness of the existence of such an assassin fully depleted due to insane fear.

Screaming as she shoved what remained of his body off her as she leapt to her feet and ran out of the hut, speeding through the masses of ghouls all struggling against an unseen foe. Raspbel dodged each and every one of them as best she could, fleeing into a tunnel without looking back.

Running as fast as she could without stopping, tripping and stumbling over stones and other forms of cavernous debris, the terrified demon somehow entered slightly familiar territory without knowing it. All the torches hanging along the wall had gone out and she became lost, fleeing down various passageways in the hope that one of them would lead to an exit so she could escape sheer madness. Something went horribly wrong and the ghouls were in a frenzy which Raspbel had no choice but to take advantage of. They were dying off slowly and she swore she even heard some of them running behind her as if they sought to catch up and eat her or if they simply learned they could not face whatever threat ailed them. That thought brought to her mind the deities Hannibal and Lector showed her before and her strange fear of each one, with an emphasis on M'nellkor of the catacombs beneath this very city, down in that dark abyss.

Raspbel didn't know how long she'd been running for, but eventually she slowed her pace to catch her breath. Leaning up against a wall she fumbled to find in the dark, she waited until her heartrate decreased and inhaled many deep breaths, exhaling them painfully due to the exertion of pressure she put her legs through. Her stomach and heart were hurting, and she needed rest before a sudden heart attack claimed her life. Never before had she been so stressed out over something like this. The deaths of her parents was a hard subject to accept in the past, but even that paled in comparison to the horrors Raspbel was put through mentally and realistically in these caverns.

Those ghouls and their ancient deities…she tried not to be scared of them, but couldn't. A terrifying encounter with the former's true nature was going to scar her for life and make her think twice about what she ate. The presence of the latter, even if they weren't real, would make negative contributions in nightmares plaguing her sleep, possibly worsening effects those other nightmares she had produced while she slept. Faced with psychological trauma of this level, Raspbel felt as if she was living through a nightmare now as she was already insane with fright. In desperation she pinched herself to make sure it really was a nightmare, but she was wide awake when she opened her eyes to find nothing had changed. It was reality, a hellish reality she fell victim to.

Shaken to her very core with her nerves giving way to sheer hopelessness, Raspbel's knees also gave way as she fell to them and closed her hands into fists. "I-I just w-want t-to g-go home…" she wept softly, tears forming in her eyes and mixing in with the blood on her face. "I-I only want t-to g-get out of here…I-I w-want t-to s-see Rawberry…" But Rawberry wasn't here; her younger sister wasn't coming to save her this time, a reality Raspbel felt she couldn't handle despite feeling hopeful that she would be rescued soon. She truly wanted Rawberry here and also wanted to escape this place and go home to the safety and security of Gray Village. Yet Lector never did reveal how to find the entrance of this cavern which had become quite dark, so Raspbel was on her own in her search for it. Breathing deeply, she picked herself up and started walking slowly down the corridor, crying all the way in a desperate hunt for the exit, hoping she wasn't already lost.

Arms crossed at her sides, she shivered fearfully and kept her eyes open for some signs of a possible way out. Raspbel sauntered slowly, placing one foot in front of the other as she walked until her eyesight found a wall ahead of her which forced her to touch it and use the wall as a guide. She followed it down several, long twists and turns, eventually stopping after nearly slipping on a ledge of some sort. Carefully bending down and finding a rock she could toss to test how deep the way forward was, Raspbel gently threw it forward and waited for a sound.

Yet she heard nothing, and this lack of noise indicated she was actually at a familiar place. This was the entrance to the catacombs of Moreisineum, that scary place Lector showed her when he took her on a tour of the underground city. Shuddering fearfully while swallowing heavily since she half expected the terrifying Great Elder down there to rise up and slay her, Raspbel turned pale and stepped back from the hole. However, she tripped over another rock and stumbled into another wall behind her…or at least she thought it was a wall at first until she heard fingers snap.

As the nearby torch lit up while she whirled around, feeling a hand seize her wrist, Raspbel gasped in horror at the sight of Hannibal and several other ghouls standing with him. "Well, now, isn't this quite a surprise," the consul remarked, licking his lips in satisfaction. "I come to appease the Great Elder and find a solution to our little dilemma, and it seems you beat me to him. Tell me, what do you think of that, Raspbel? Ironic that the girl whose fear of our Great Elders I smelled is now standing right before the very hole he emerges from." So he—and likely Lector and the other ghouls as well—knew she was afraid of them right from the start when she first learned of them.

Immediately Raspbel thought back to one of the last comments his brother had made about the secretive state of Moreisineum and swallowed, attempting to appeal to that desire. "P-please," she begged him out of fear and respect for a ghoul who was once kind to her, "S-sir Hannibal, I-I b-beseech you. P-please let m-me g-go, I-I p-promise n-not t-to tell!" she stuttered out her plea in the hope he would at least be considerate of her only request. "I-I'll k-keep this a-a s-secret, I—"

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that, Raspbel. The outside world must never know of this place because he made the rules she delivered to us," Hannibal politely refused with a shake of his head. Hearing this, Raspbel only became more frightened since she realized these would be her last hours alive. She tried to fight back by knocking her other fist against him, but he caught her other wrist. "Tell me, Raspbel, have you by chance seen Lector amongst the carnage? I would devour you now to satiate my own craving for your flesh, but I'd prefer to share your corpse with him. Besides, he is required here as well to contact our Great Elder. It's his duty as the high priest, after all."

Raspbel's eyes widened in shock. _"So, he isn't aware of his brother's untimely death!"_ she thought to herself and tried to formulate a response that would hopefully satisfy him when the light from the torch suddenly extinguished before one of the ghouls in Hannibal's party fell over dead.

"What is the meaning of this?" he called into the darkness, turning his head away. Sniffing the air around them, he released Raspbel's left wrist to make a gesture at the seven ghouls still with him. "Guard yourselves, our mysterious intruder seems to be among us now. Wait for the foe to slip up and then strike quickly without hesitation." Though she waited for a better chance to free herself from his other hand, Raspbel decided it was now or never as she got a tiny fraction of her courage back. With what little strength she had left, she yanked her arm away from Hannibal and attempted to flee while they were distracted. Unfortunately, Raspbel stumbled off balance because she pulled too hard and suddenly found herself on the edge of the abyss. Having lost her balance with her body beginning to fall back, Raspbel screamed as part of the ledge broke beneath her right foot, sending her over the edge as the torch came back on afterwards.

Stepping over to the ledge and peering down into the dark abyss to hear her screams wither and die away, Hannibal sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Damn…she's his sacrifice now," he murmured in dissatisfaction as two other ghouls came running up to the now dwindled party of five ghouls—including himself. Three of his men were now lying dead at their feet, slaughtered in the dark by the unseen assailant who got away. None of them had a scent to distinguish who this strange assassin of the dark was, but that matter was best saved for a private meeting with senators later on what to do regarding this incident that rocked their community.

"_Has the frenzy in the residential district subsided yet?"_ he inquired to the two ghouls who arrived, speaking to them in the native dialect of their people.

"_Indeed, it has,"_ one of them nodded. _"Though many of us died; our numbers dwindled greatly due to the massacre. We also located the remains of Master Lector; he too was amongst the casualties of this incident. Our apologies and condolences for your loss, Master Hannibal."_

Hannibal sighed and shut his eyes to ponder the meaning of this. _"I see…We'll have to get a new high priest in office right away. Gather our fallen comrades and toss them in the pit. It is only fitting to honor our dead by providing them to the Great Elder. I shall return to the city and gather whoever remains of our government and discuss with them how to best proceed from here."_

"_What of her?"_ one of the other ghouls asked, referring to Raspbel.

"_She is already in his domain now,"_ Hannibal answered. _"It's his territory, so she is his."_

…

It seemed like she had been falling for an eternity into a pitch black abyss without a bottom to it. Plummeting to the depths of eternal darkness, spiraling into it like that stone she threw before, Raspbel felt as if the whole world was becoming empty and silent. The sound of her screams within the pit were the only source of sound and nothing else was heard from miles away. She attempted to increase the size of her wings and combine them with her hair to produce enough power for the flight she was trying to pull off, but her wings were still very damp from cave moisture and sticky from the blood all over her. Her hair was also beginning to get matted as well, so escape wasn't an option unless she just so happened to survive the fall and find an alternative route.

Then again, she did fall into the pit leading down into the catacombs of Moreisineum. This was where that one Great Elder resided according to Lector. M'nellkor…the Alchemist and Dealer. A being of ancient origins most likely, and one with plenty of power. Something capable of killing a mere angel or demon like her by crushing her within its massive tentacles and then eating any of the remains that survived the asphyxiation of the body if it was somehow left intact.

Once Raspbel thought she fell in the same pit from her nightmare which now seemed very foreboding in retrospect as if it was meant to be some kind of vision of the future in which she fell. Although there was also the possibility that it was just an odd coincidence irrelevant to this moment of her falling into the pit, the pattern of similarities was enough to convince her of impending dread even though said pattern only consisted of two to three elements: her nightmare, Lector's mention of M'nellkor, and her fall. What was missing was the thousands of tentacles, so maybe it was just a myth after all; a folklore designed to give the ghouls a sense of religious meaning to their lives and connecting them via a polytheistic link consisting of five Great Elders.

Whether that was the case or not remained to be seen.

Regardless of its validity, Raspbel's mind was on another concern she desperately wanted to come true so she wouldn't die. "Come on! Fly, fly!" she shouted to herself, particularly to those wings on her head despite knowing the odds of achieving flight with them in this condition being slim to nonexistent. In desperation she shot her hands into her hair to clear it of any knots and mats caused by the unkempt state produced by blood and moist. Wincing each time she pulled harder than expected to get her hair flow freely so she could, Raspbel continued struggling against the odds of her survival and her death. Knowing she could die at any time, she fought to gain flight as best she could amongst the increasing chances of death quickly approaching.

Yet that desperate wish of hers came a little too late when she finally hit the bottom…with a large splash because she landed in murky water. It was a little too good to be true, but she actually made it out in one piece. Having shut her eyes the moment she hit water, Raspbel started to struggle again as she realized her safety was secured. It was still too dark to see any light from where she was, though she felt something rigid around her. Holding her breath as she began swimming to the surface, she caught the faint shadow of something within the water ahead of her and instinctively grabbed it before wishing she hadn't. The thing in question was a femur bone with algae on it, and the sight of it nearly made her scream underwater and inhale plenty of it. She was lucky she didn't scream since this water could've been poisonous, a toxic liquid that might kill her.

Her eyes went wide in shock and more fell towards her because its removal caused a small avalanche of additional bones that dislodged from whatever position they were. While Raspbel did panic as a reaction to the horrifying discovery, she managed to keep her cool long enough to reach the surface. Breaking through the surface level and grabbing hold of another set of bones that were sturdier than the other pile she disturbed, she began to choke painfully with one hand on her chest to help herself breathe easier. With her heartrate calming down slightly as she began to look around the pit for a way out, her eyes caught a glimpse of something glowing in several other bones. This strange, bluish light seemed familiar, and at once it reminded her of the glowing sapphires she had seen at the cathedral back in Moreisineum. How one got down here was beyond her, but she didn't care so long as she had a source of some light; maybe it was given to a sacrificial victim.

Guided by the sapphire's comforting light, Raspbel swam over to it and pulled the gem out of a skull it appeared to have taken refuge in. Perhaps it fell away from the hypothetical sacrificial victim and landed in its eye. Regardless of how it got down here, though, the light from the gem's strange glowing properties was bright enough to light the area several feet around her. Although it wasn't really enough, Raspbel accepted the boon nonetheless because it revealed a way towards a large, settled space of bones piled onto one another. Crammed together like that, they were able to produce a shallow level she could hopefully stand on and walk over in search of a way out of this pit. It wasn't the best path, but Raspbel had no choice but to climb out of this chilly water because it was very cold and she was now very soggy from having landed in water. At least much of the blood on her came off, so that was something of a very small plus.

Swimming over to the shallow area and gripping bones wedged firmly into each other, she breathed deeply while heaving herself onto them before staggering to her feet. Raspbel needed a break from all this, so she leaned against bones which poked her in the back and ribs. The feeling was a tad irritating, but none of these things pierced her skin or her dress since their pointy edges and tips seemed to become dull with age. Another minor benefit of this pit.

Taking deep breaths to steady her nerves and heartrate, she closed her eyes while brushing the wet bangs away from her eyes so she could see clearly. Droplets of water sluiced along Raspbel as she shivered because the water was freezing. The cold temperature added to the blood and soggy feeling, each of those aspects making her skin feel clammy to the touch. Drenched all over, Raspbel felt more like an amphibious sea creature that just escaped a fisherman who caught her and already made a necessary cut for a bit of food after piling her under the innards of other deceased prey. An unpleasant metaphor to be sure, especially since the thought was a tad eerie considering everything she went through while fleeing from the ghouls above in the city of Moreisineum.

Feeling calm enough to at least get her bearings for the moment by orientating herself to a new space she found herself in, the trembling demon held the crystal out in front of her and slowly moved her arm around so she could get a good look at the place. As she had already seen the bones, Raspbel was now perfectly aware of these skeletal remains around her and took solace knowing a lot of ordinary bones wouldn't harm her. Still, she knew animated skeletons were real as she heard the stories of these undead creatures from explorers who journeyed into the Haunted Forest to see what sort of sights and treasures they could locate in the dark recesses of its nooks and crannies. It wasn't the walking skeletal remains she was afraid of; what could've been down here was worse.

Testing the bones she stood on carefully to ensure none of them would collapse underneath her feet, Raspbel swallowed a lump in her throat to clear and slowly stepped further into the space ahead of her. Putting the deeper water behind her, she sloshed through shallow water which went up to her waist in search of some kind of cavernous hole into another area. Despite not wanting to make noise, she knew it was unavoidable given her circumstances because water always splashed whenever somebody moved within. At the very least she wasn't garnering any attention to herself and the noise was relatively quiet compared to rushing through it. Even so, Raspbel couldn't be silent in some spots as her feet sometimes caught a bone that nearly tripped her, but she managed to free herself before something bad occurred with the result being loud, echoing splashes.

All the while she shone the light everywhere and somehow found herself in front of a cave wall. Blinking several times upon catching the sight of weird symbols on the wall, Raspbel rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things and opened them to discover she wasn't. She really was gazing at symbols that may have been in another language she didn't understand. At once she was reminded of the symbols back in Moreisineum, but these appeared quite different than those. If anything, they were more like runes or something else of a similar nature.

"Why are there cave writings this far down?" she asked aloud to herself and no one else in particular because nobody was down here. "I thought Father Lector said nobody was ever allowed in the catacombs…Did somebody survive?" While that was a longshot, Raspbel felt it was her best option yet. If that suspicion was correct, someone could have been down here before her and that individual could still be alive, or possibly wasn't because said individual died already. Then again, the person may have discovered a way out of the pit to the outside world. If this meant what she thought it meant, Raspbel would finally escape the insanity and horror of this cavern and return home to Gray Village where she would finally see Rawberry again. Clenching her free hand into a fist of determination, she swallowed heavily and followed the wall. Though Raspbel wasn't very certain about this as she had her anxieties about the plan, what else could she do? It was either this or stick around to wait to be rescued from her fate or something sinister lurking down here.

Still shivering as she crossed one arm across her chest to try and stay warm just as the wet hair sagged down her back and the sides of her face, she shuddered fearfully and started sauntering along the bones. Staying close to the wall, she followed it down a short distance until three distinct splashes came from behind her. Raspbel shrieked in fear as she quickly whirled around to see what was behind her, yet nothing was there except the darkness, the water, and these bones everywhere. Still, it wasn't a good idea to linger and she instantly descended into a terrified panic, sprinting in the direction she headed in. Stumbling over various bones underneath her feet as she sloshed louder through the water, Raspbel almost fell several times had she not managed to keep herself steady. Fear had completely overtaken her, so she desperately sought for a way out.

Luckily she spotted an opening in the wall under what appeared to be a cyclopean archway. The sapphire's light could not show her how large it was, but fortunately she rushed through this newfound exit and ran up the few stairs into a massive corridor constructed from smooth bricks an architect wouldn't know of because they appeared to be formed from a strange, glowing substance that hardened over time. Tripping and stumbling over a couple steps in her haste to get away from whatever could've been pursuing her, Raspbel fled down the left end of the hallway and turned to a nearby room a few yards away. Hiding within the doorframe, Raspbel instinctively placed a hand over her mouth to silence herself so anything down here wouldn't hear her breathing deeply.

Some time passed before Raspbel swore she could make out the sound of something large slithering through the corridor in addition to the shambling and shuffling of feet like hers. Keeping the sapphire close to her chest with her fingers grasping it tightly so not much light could be seen, the demon allowed just one of them to open up so a smudge of light could shine into the hall. She didn't want to keep her eyes open because then she would see what exactly was causing the noises which frightened her more than the ghouls because she might've been running from something no angel or demon could really describe all that well. Yet Raspbel had no choice since it was necessary to know just what she had to deal with—or more specifically, hide from.

The shambling and slithering grew louder, coming closer to her destination and with them they brought the ever looming threat of discovering her hidden there with no place for her to escape to. Raspbel kept silent and prayed she wasn't found, once again making that one prayer she'd made before when surrounded by the ghouls. These constant noises gnawed at her incessantly which did quite a bit of damage to her state of mind as they closed in on her. And yet…nothing happened at the moment even while the noises continued and eventually died down further down the corridor. As the strange sounds became less frequent and eventually disappeared, Raspbel slowly managed to calm down and shut her eyes to let out a deep breath she'd been holding as a sigh of relief since she somehow dodged an arrow by a margin so narrow another inch would've slit her throat.

Coming out of the doorframe, she quietly stepped out into the darkened corridor and peered down both directions to make sure nothing was still nearby before heading back into the room for a quick exploration of it. Any clues to an exit were necessary, so no stone would be left unturned. Letting the light shine throughout the space, Raspbel was quite surprised to find the room's size in comparison to the hallway seemed to be proportionate to that of a room in a household abode. The stones keeping it intact were cracked, but she had to admit the strange glowing property was quite unlike anything she ever saw. The greenish glow reminded her of those emeralds at the cathedral, yet these stones did not illuminate the space around her at all. Were the gems she saw, in addition to the one in her hand right now, somewhat similar to these stones?

Within the light of the sapphire, Raspbel went around the room and found it to be a morbid place. It reeked of filthy corpses still decaying from age, causing her to wince in disgust while she held her nose closed even though that didn't do her any good down here. The stench still managed to get through and infect her olfaction, the sense of smell. Raspbel felt the urge to puke and turned away, hunching over as she felt vile vomit erupting in her throat. Opening her mouth wide to let it all out, she vomited into a corner and breathed heavily, accidently inhaling the fumes of what could have been diseased cadavers moldy due to time taking its toll on their remains. Before she left that room, however, Raspbel caught a better glimpse of one and noted the reptilian eyes; a ghoul from a while back, it seemed. Evidently the dead appeared to be left intact and honored, or were merely stored away for some other purpose—a darker secret than what she learned about the ghouls.

Quietly tiptoeing out into the large hallway and making sure nothing came by again as she gradually made her way through the tenebrous corridors, she wondered from room to room in her search for something useful to her quest. "There just has to be something around here…" Raspbel whispered quietly so anything unseemly and malevolent wouldn't hear her voice. For once in quite a while she hadn't stuttered a single word since she was forcing herself to remain calm amidst the terrors she faced already and those she could very well encounter. "A way out would be preferable, or at least anything to point in that direction…" Either one would be acceptable.

Yet Raspbel found absolutely nothing specific to her need aside from more corpses interred within the various chambers she explored. She even examined them as well in spite of herself since she realized there had to be some form of a clue around here. At one point she began to wonder if she should've also analyzed the earlier corpses she discovered, but soon found herself lost among the labyrinthine corridors of these catacombs. Unsure of where to go as the noises returned at this point, consisting entirely of slithering and shambling once more, Raspbel quickly rushed to another doorframe and kneeled down to fit through it. Staying silent again, she shivered and let them pass by her, not noticing there was an intruder among them just yet.

How she knew the group included figures she could make out was not a mystery any longer. Throughout her long journey through the catacombs, Raspbel actually had to stop several times in what seemed like several hours or so to let them by, but now she could make out the outlines more distinctively than her previous attempt at finding out what patrolled these eldritch corridors. Once she learned the truth, Raspbel started wishing she hadn't let curiosity take priority over fear all for the sake of wanting to know what she was up against. Corpses were shambling around in old armor she couldn't recognize, but the decrepit form indicated these were far older than the ghoulish ones she'd been seeing in the vaults throughout her time here. They didn't even have those eyes…Was it possible these were a population from an older time, a history and civilization long forgotten?

At least she solved the mystery of the shambling—sort of, at least regarding its causation. The slithering she kept hearing on the other hand…Raspbel swallowed heavily and shuddered. It was a secret best left hidden. Who knew what other horrors could be lurking within the dark halls of these strange, unkempt catacombs that somehow looked older than Moreisineum and withstood the test of time. Perhaps that was due to the strength of these weird, glowing bricklike stones.

As time went by—not that she knew what time it was because her wristwatch broke in the fall prior to her waking up in Moreisineum's hospice, and her other things were also missing—she started feeling somewhat fatigued. Tired from all the walking and hiding, she yawned and stretched her arms in the air. Raspbel was getting exhausted from her futile search and felt she needed to lay down and get some shuteye for a bit. The corpses walking around no longer bothered her; although, she did feel their shambling would interrupt her sleep as would the slithering which still unnerved her because she didn't know what was making the sound. It entertained fears that it could've been M'nellkor, yet Raspbel hadn't even so much as caught a glimpse of his form during the entire time she'd been down here, so it might've been some large creature like a basilisk or something similar.

Bags were gradually beginning to appear under her eyes and her vision was getting slightly blurry due to fatigue and exhaustion. Even the air down here was beginning to have an effect upon her since Raspbel began to feel a little lightheaded. Sounds started ringing out throughout the entire labyrinth of catacombs and she swore she was starting to see things, but she trudged onwards with the sapphire as her only source of light. Closing her eyes and sighing, Raspbel placed a hand onto her upper left temple to feel the wound and opened them again to see a bit of fresh blood had flown out of it from under the bandage. It didn't surprise or worry her that much anymore considering how she was covered in blood—most of it wasn't her own; it came from those ghouls slaughtered around her—and her clothes and hair were still somewhat damp from the moist air.

Raspbel sighed again. "I-I just want to go home…" she whispered in enervation with tears starting to pour down her unkempt face, unaware that she was walking into something…slick and slimy. The feeling of it felt strange at first, but Raspbel paid it no heed until she suddenly stumbled over something moving around on the floor. Falling to her knees and grunting in a bit of pain while closing her eyes, she opened them again and felt around the floor for the sapphire since she dropped it. However, the thing Raspbel picked up wasn't even remotely like the sapphire or a gem at all as what she had grabbed and held up to her face…was wriggling. Wincing in disgust, she let go of it and wiped her hands on her dress to get the slime off, only noticing it just now as her eyes widened at the sight of it on her hands. "W-what the…?" she asked incredulously while finding the sapphire and holding it close when her face drained of color and she screamed in terror.

Dark green tentacles were writhing around on the floor she couldn't even see anymore. The gruesome things wriggled around her as Raspbel leapt to her feet and tripped over several of them, stumbling over to the nearby wall where more grabbed hold of her. Screaming in fright in her fight to get them off, she eventually succeeded and made a horrifying discovery: the entire labyrinth of catacombs was beginning to transform into tentacles, and the corpses had found her too. The things charged right for her as she ducked under one and fled past the others, screaming as she started to bolt through seemingly endless corridors until a light at the end of one hallway caught her attention. Dashing through it, Raspbel suddenly cried out as she tripped and fell to the floor while a colossal body of tentacles surged over her head with the corpses in pursuit. Despite her best effort to stand up, she slipped on a tentacle lying on the ground and fell over it down a flight of stairs.

The sapphire fell from her grip and bounced along a stone bridge at the bottom, and Raspbel quickly recovered as best she could to scramble after it because she would be left without light. It might've been better to just flee without it, but she couldn't see in this pitch black darkness with a pack of undead following her. She could hear them descending the stairs even now as she shot her arm forward and grabbed the stone just as it fell into the water, but the light revealed something in it Raspbel didn't want to see. More large tentacles were maneuvering underneath the surface, quite literally close enough to actually touch the bridge. One emerged out of the water with a giant splash that got her wet despite the attempt to get away quickly. Raspbel was fortunate to have escaped it; however, she now soaking wet once again. Still, it was better than getting caught by that thing.

"_T-t-this isn't h-h-happening!"_ she thought to herself as she fled down the bridge and made it to another tall archway with what appeared to be a massive door sealing her only means of escape from this creepy place. _"T-t-this c-c-can't b-b-be r-r-real!"_ Pounding upon the door in the hope somebody friendly would open it—though that was highly unlikely to impossible—or if it would open on its own, Raspbel screamed at the top of her lungs as she heard the undead come near just as more huge splashes were heard from behind her too. "Someone! Anyone! P-p-please let me in! P-p-please, I-I-I beg of you! D-d-don't let me die!"

Unfortunately her pleas fell on deaf ears because there weren't any ears to hear her cry for aid. Trembling uncontrollably with her eyes wide in fright and the pupils dilated, she turned around and slumped against the doorway and stared at the corpses slowly approaching her position. Within the mass of corpses was a shadowy figure Raspbel couldn't recognize because her vision was still blurry, yet the light from the sapphire somehow became a tad brighter to illuminate a larger space. The figure came down to the edge of the light, and through her blurry eyes Raspbel made out some unusual features which were strangely familiar. At first her mind convinced her this was a dream, a nightmare wrought from the confines of her ever waning sanity and what she'd been through. A rational conception on her part as she believed it was Rawberry coming to guide her back into the light which Raspbel would've accepted wholeheartedly had the figure been her younger sister. Yet it was not, for although the figure was familiar, it was also a different demon entirely.

A monstrous roar loud enough to shake the caverns and the water terrified Raspbel as she looked up to find additional bodies of tentacles merging together as one. With her eyes still hazy, she could not make out much aside from five different bodies swirling around a gargantuan circle of white, gleaming lights. Her face drained of color and she stared up in horror, her mouth hanging agape with the lower jaw shaking violently because she realized those were not lights_…they were razor sharp fangs_. Although Raspbel wanted to scream in pure terror, no sound was uttered from her mouth save for feeble attempts at putting a name to this horror, a horror one would have many nightmares of despite failing to perceive it_…the very name Hannibal mentioned back at the feast._

Choking out babbled sounds as her eyes began to slowly roll up in her head, bits of bile in her throat rising up into her mouth and slowly pouring out, Raspbel fell unconscious with her eyes gradually beginning to close. There was still some sight left in her, but she could not even register another shadowy figure approaching from behind the familiar one.

**...**

**Man, what a long chapter! It took a lot longer than expected to get it done, but here's what I promised in the last chapter: delving into the catacombs of Moreisineum. Although it may not be what you might've expected—which I do apologize for if you expected something grander than what I covered about this place—I'm glad to have finally incorporated it within a fanfic. I couldn't really think of what I wanted to do with it several years or so back when I first thought about creating a place inspired by the Dungeons of Ivellon. Over time I had a difficult time deciding what to do with it; it was either a story taking place in the Elder Scrolls series at one time or a Fire Emblem fanfic taking place in one of the games of that series. I've even given up on the idea a couple occasions or so, but now I'm glad this place is finally here in a story. That's quite a big weight lifted off my shoulders so I can feel better knowing that Moreisineum and its catacombs won't go unwritten.**

**I also included one of Hannibal Lecter's quotes into the fanfic to invoke his character because of this fanfic's nature and how two of the characters were named after him. You can find the quote in one of Lector's final lines before he is killed off. I found the quote on IMDb, but I altered the end of it so it could fit into the story. The quote is from Ridley Scott's movie about Hannibal Lecter which I mentioned earlier and also provided a disclaimer for as well, so another disclaimer for the movie wouldn't be necessary here as it's in an earlier chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this as I enjoy writing it.**


	10. Chapter Ten: Suspicions Amid Recovery

"Welcome, girls, thanks for coming over!" came a cheerful greeting from the birthday girl herself when she opened the door to permit her friends to enter the house. "It's so nice to see you."

"Yo, Rasp, Happy Birthday to you!" Ruby grinned and stepped inside with Serenity as the two of them made their way over to the living room where Rawberry's own friends were gathered. "Man, I can't believe it's been three years since you first joined us at The Auburn Tulip. It's almost as if time itself were flying high in the sky on wings, huh? Twenty-two already with neither Seren nor I reaching the next rung in that ladder yet; we've got another year to wait for that."

"Indeed, we're getting closer to the mark already," Serenity agreed. "I'm lucky I don't have to wait that long, though; only four more months into next year and I'll be twenty-three before you girls." She chuckled lightly while she and the other angel left their presents on the table.

"Yeah, you're lucky to have an early birthday, Serenity," Raspbel said with a small smile. "By the way, you girls didn't have to get anything for me; I'm quite alright with your company as it is, really." Though it was a casual comment, nothing too serious to cause any trouble for herself or the other guests, Ruby picked up on it as she found an opportunity to poke a bit of lighthearted fun at the demon on her birthday. Grinning mischievously, she snatched her present back up again and set it down on her lap with her arms around the box covered in wrapping paper as she sat down on the couch by Dialo and Chelan, tapping her foot on the floor in tune to the music Yosafire and Macarona were playing on their guitars which they brought over for the special occasion.

"Fine then, guess you won't be needing this anytime soon!" she exclaimed while guarding the present fiercely, gently squeezing it while still being careful not to break it. "I'm sure I can put it to good use myself, or just return the thing and get my money back. It's not like you need it that badly, anyway." Her voice was sarcastic as she snickered, hoping her joke would make Raspbel a little riled up over something so small. Unfortunately for her, Raspbel was onto her little jokes and merely shrugged as she sat down in an armchair with a small smile of her own and eyes closed.

"Feel free to, Ruby," she commented and took a sip of tea she poured for herself while her younger sister walked over and sat on the older demon's lap to give her a sisterly kiss on the cheek. Stroking Rawberry's cheek before patting her sister on the head, Raspbel sighed peacefully as she went ahead with her next remark. "I'm just glad you're here, is all, but I do appreciate the thought. I hope it lasts longer than the one I gave you for your birthday. Last time I checked you emptied it in a day without bothering to conserve it like Serenity and I do, so hopefully my latest present will be more valuable over time. Then again, this is you I'm giving it to, after all; but really, I'm certain you'll be needing it more than I ever would, just so you know."

The energetic angel laughed as Chelan lightly punched her arm, humming in a chiding tone as Dialo smirked and spoke up on behalf of Raspbel. "Nice going, Ruby, you've really done it this time. Making the birthday girl ungrateful on her birthday of all issues, really. By your logic, maybe she shouldn't bother getting you anything for your birthday next year."

Yosafire chuckled, strumming on her guitar with Macarona following along on hers. "You should seriously give her a reimbursement on all those other presents she got you too."

Ruby smiled and shook her head defiantly. "Nope, I don't want to!"

"Fine," Froze said with a small smile and sipped her tea. "No more presents for you, Ruby."

"Yeah, big sis doesn't have to get you squat!" Rawberry joined in. "You don't want to give her anything, fine! She won't give you anything either, so there!"

"But I want presents from Rasp!" Ruby playfully pouted. "She always gets me good stuff! I can't live without those presents! They mean the world to me!"

"Then start giving her some in exchange for yours," Macarona suggested. "A fair trade for the two of you, is it not? That is, unless you'd much rather prefer getting things for yourself."

"Fine, fair enough," the energetic angel consented to that compromise, making sure to tack on a condition of her own so the deal could be perfectly fair. "Though Rasp has to buy me presents on par with what I get her just to make it even! If not, she gets nothing!"

"Well, to be fair, you'll also receive something horrible you don't like," Serenity remarked to point out the flaw in her logic with a short chuckle as the angel in question set the present back down on the table in mock defeat. "There, that wasn't so hard now, was it, Ruby?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Ruby retorted and brushed the comment off, tenderly flapping her wings so she could get comfortable. "It was just a joke, you know? Besides, Rasp, you really need to feel greedy for something every once in a while. Having a craving for something can be good if you know what you want and strive to attain it." The demon nodded in agreement, even if she did not like the way she phrased part of it. Still, the reasoning was sound and Ruby had a point.

"True, but I really don't need much," Raspbel explained briefly. "I've got Rawberry along with you girls and her friends, so I'm good with what I've got." At this her younger sister showed the older demon more affection in a big hug as she embraced Raspbel while her big sister returned the gesture. "You may think I'm being modest in saying that, but it's true. I can't express that any other way aside from simply giving thanks to you all for being by my side, especially for today."

"And we're all glad to have you as well, Raspbel," Dialo closed her eyes and took a sip of tea. "You're an excellent older sister to Rawberry, and your cooking is superb too. You might even rival Wodahs and I in that latter regard should you ever decide to offer your dishes up in opposition to ours. On top of that, you're a comforting person to be around because you're open to others."

Raspbel blushed slightly in embarrassment, giggling sheepishly and scratching the back of her neck. "O-oh, u-um, thank you, Dialo. It's nice of you to say it, but I'm not competitive because I prefer to just cook for fun, really. I-I mean, it's not like I don't want to win; I'd much rather stay neutral, which is why I don't participate in contests. If the food's good, who's concerned with who baked it? I know it's a rhetorical question, though I don't know how else to phrase it."

"Indeed," Yosafire agreed, "it doesn't matter who the cook is since food's all that matters."

"Speaking of which, Rasp," Ruby spoke up with an inquiry concerning today's meals as a part of the celebration, "who made the food, today? Since it's your birthday, I'd assume you'd put Rawberry to work for once and take a breather from being a big sister for today."

"Sorry," Raspbel apologized sheepishly, "I made both dishes and I'm always a big sister."

"Come on, Rasp! It's a special day just for you! You deserve a break from the work you've been putting in on a daily basis!" Ruby countered as she smacked the arm of the couch and took a piece of candy from a bowl set out on a small stand by it, peeling the wrapper off to pop the treat into her mouth. "Kick back and relax for once. Let Rawberry handle it today. This is your birthday, after all, so it's only fair to enjoy it while you can instead of being a busybody."

"I would if I could," Raspbel nodded, rubbing her younger sister's back with one hand and taking another sip of tea with the other. "Though if it's any consolation, I handled the cooking and Rawberry wrote the invitations and went out to give one to each of you. It would be impossible to do two things at once without fail on my own, so we both split the responsibilities for today to get the work done faster. Now we can have more time to enjoy the party."

"Fair enough," Ruby nodded since she liked the way they organized that. "Even so, you do need to catch a break for yourself every once in a while. Why don't you have Rawberry get lunch out while you just sit back and immerse yourself in the celebration? You only get one birthday per year, Rasp, so make use of the occasion to savor this day as much as you want."

"Oh, no, I couldn't because Rawberry's been around the residential district throughout the morning delivering the invitations," Raspbel murmured humbly and gently slid her younger sister off her lap so she could get up. "She also went out for decorations even though I said they weren't necessary, so her legs could use a bit of rest too. If anything, I think she got more work for today's party done than I did, so it's only fitting I do my share of the work as well."

"Yeah, your sister might've gone overboard on the balloons and streamers," Froze said and picked up a streamer dangling onto the floor from the ceiling. Glancing around the room with her usually critical gaze, the young angel raised a hand up and pointed at each piece of décor Rawberry purchased from the local party store. These things were basic streamers and balloons of quite a big variety as far as colors went which livened the living room up to make it look more decorative, but the way they were spread throughout the space demonstrated the cheerful demon's overly excited demeanor when she was picking out what to buy. "Are you sure you didn't purchase a lot of these, Rawberry?" she addressed Raspbel's sister after she finished counting the party favors. "It's almost looking more like one of those party rooms you find in restaurants or the like."

"Hey, it's big sis' birthday, she deserves it!" Rawberry commented while pushing Raspbel back in her seat. "I can afford to go all out even if she doesn't want to. She's my big sis, so this is worth every gold coin I had on me when I went out. I would've gotten more even if big sis claims it's enough." Turning back to the older demon, she reached a hand out and pat Raspbel on the head as a sign of affection while closing her eyes and grinning cheerfully. "Don't get up, big sis, I'll get the macaroni and cheese. You just sit tight and I'll be back in a flash."

"Well, if you girls insist," Raspbel finally gave in to let Rawberry bring in lunch. "Though you might need somebody to help you since I used three pans."

"I can go in and take a couple," Serenity offered as she got out of another chair to help the pinked haired demon retrieve the macaroni from the fridge. "We'll be right back."

"We'll need drinks too in case anyone's not having tea," Macarona remarked.

"There's some soda in the fridge if anyone wants any," Rawberry commented. "I bought it last night on my way home from the afterschool club for us to have today."

"Ah, good," Yosafire piped up just when she and Macarona finished playing a song. "I can go get it to give my fingers a bit of rest from playing for about an hour."

"Same here," Macarona agreed. "How many quarts did you get, Rawberry?"

"Four."

"Alright, I'll come help too. I can take two of them while Yosafire gets the others."

Rawberry nodded as she led them into the kitchen to collect the food and drinks. "Certainly, the quarts are on the top shelf next to the eggs. Just be careful when you take them out."

"Roger!" Yosafire said readily, following one of her hostesses with Macarona and Serenity in tow as well while everyone else stayed behind in the living room.

Watching them head out, Ruby raised a hand to her mouth and chuckled lightly. "You see, was that so hard, Rasp? All it took was a birthday, friends, and sisterly love to get what you wanted. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Smiling in satisfaction, the lively angel turned her head to address the others while they gathered things for lunch. "You girls better make that snappy! I'm getting hungry over here, and I'm sure the others are tired of waiting as well!"

"Yes, yes, we're coming, we're coming!" Serenity retorted from the kitchen while helping Rawberry take the macaroni out from the oven. "We've still got to get cups, plates, and forks too, you know! If you want something to eat, get off your lazy ass and do some actual work!"

"Fine, fine, I'm coming!" Ruby shouted as she went in too while the others laughed at how she and the other angel traded remarks. "You'd better serve my portion after Rasp gets hers if you continue to take that attitude with me, Seren!" she added while Yosafire and Macarona walked by her with the soda in hand, both of them chuckling as Rawberry followed them with one pan of the macaroni, plates, and the forks before Ruby realized much of the work was done already.

"You'll get nothing if you demand for handouts, Ruby!" the young demon commented and set down the stuff she was carrying after the other two set the soda down. "Just get the cups; we've already picked up most of it, but don't boast to us about doing the least amount of work!"

"Whatever, save my seat for when I get back!" the angel said as Serenity carried two more containers of macaroni. "And don't serve me last, alright? I haven't had any breakfast this morning because I had to get blood work done at the castle and run some quick errands afterwards."

"Don't worry, Ruby," Raspbel shut her eyes and spoke up from where she sat, leaning over to help take the aluminum foil off the pans. "You can have a big portion if you like. I made enough for about a couple servings each, so just combine your two into one."

"I think I will," Ruby said as she came back in with cups in hand and got a plate for herself. "Sorry for taking the first portion of this. My stomach's grumbling and I really need to eat."

Raspbel closed her eyes and nodded. "That's quite alright, take what you need."

"Thanks, Rasp," the energetic angel closed her eyes and smiled as she took a sizable portion for herself. "I don't care if that Head Angel or Dialo cook better food than you; I'll only accept the dishes you make, Rasp, because yours are far superior to theirs in my eyes."

"At least that frees me from an obligation to feed you at our place," Dialo countered, Chelan humming in agreement since she always took her housemate's side. "If you think my cooking isn't worthy to you, I'm not sure I want to bother proving myself just so you can fill your stomach with anything I make." That was a serious blow she dealt to the angel as everyone, even Ruby, chuckled at the retort. At least it was put forth in a sarcastic tone that didn't contain a shred of maliciousness.

Watching her younger sister and their friends mingle together by chatting about whatever caught their attention and any current events going on, Raspbel closed her eyes and sighed. Being present in such friendly company was very soothing and she enjoyed spending time with them all. Thinking about all the fun they've had these past few years, the demon smiled happily as she began to lose herself amidst the reflective nature of nostalgia and ponder how much more fun they could have. It kind of reminded her of those fun times she spent with her parents before their deaths, but although that was quite a touchy subject for her and Rawberry, Raspbel wished they were alive so they too could enjoy cherished moments like this birthday party.

Yes…it would've been nice for the two of them to personally watch their girls grow up to become fine young ladies. They missed out on a lot, but were watching over them from an afterlife, so that fact comforted Raspbel because she knew their parents had become guardian angels despite the fact both of them were demons. Still, the thought soothed her regardless of what they were.

_"Enjoying yourself, Raspbel?"_

"Yes, I sure am," Raspbel said to whoever made that remark. "It's a good party, and I hope you're all having a good time too." Opening her eyes expecting to see everyone else sitting within the living room, Raspbel blinked several times when she found they weren't there anymore. Taking a few moments to look around the area for any sign of them, the demon shrugged and smiled again without thinking about anything bad happening. "Sorry, girls, but you can't surprise me when the party's already started. Besides, I'm not one for surprise parties; you know how startled I can get."

_"They should know better than to hide from you."_

"You could say that," Raspbel chuckled lightly until her eyes suddenly jolted wide open in fright as the other speaker cackled sinisterly while a cold chill went down her spine. The room had gone dark all of a sudden, and it was with great horror that she realized this was another dream. At least it was at first until it became another nightmare that absorbed her conscious mind into it with Raspbel now aware of what was going on despite not even knowing what was happening.

Taking a bite of macaroni to try calming herself down, Raspbel choked before taking a sip of tea to wash it down. She would've had another bite to calm herself, but her face drained of color and she screamed at the sight of bloody innards on the plate where macaroni should've been—the grotesque stuff even replaced her tea. Dropping everything to the floor, Raspbel leapt out of the chair and turned very pale, whipping around in all directions to see if anything else was amiss. Yet everything was normal except for the darkened room, a lack of everyone else present at the party, and the…Raspbel didn't want to think about the last one. The sight of it severely disturbed her and set her nerves on edge with the taste returning because she bit into those innards.

Swallowing heavily while drawing her arms closer to her chest, she opened her mouth and attempted to inquire who else was present with her when the mysterious voice cackled again. She tried again, this time successful in uttering a stuttered question. "W-who are y-you? W-what d-do you w-want?" Receiving no answer, Raspbel turned to step out into the hallway. This was certainly a nightmare, but the least she could think of to try and brighten the situation was to head down into the basement and attempt to turn the lights back on via the breaker. It was a sound idea, one which could possibly work even in a dream; however, this was a nightmare, so that guarantee didn't apply to it. There was a strong probability it wouldn't work as proven when she tried to open the door to find it didn't open. It was stuck just like in a previous nightmare, the one prior to that biking trip.

"_Not going to open your presents, Raspbel?"_ the voice mocked her. _"How ungrateful; and after everybody went to such great lengths to acquire what you wanted."_ It was directing her back to the living room to open those gifts, but why? Was there something in there that could explain a disembodied voice's existence? Unless it was a ghost speaking to her, in which case it still set her on edge because Raspbel didn't like horror stories. They gave her nightmares like this one; though as much as she didn't want to, she felt there wasn't any other choice. Silently walking back where she originally started, she carefully looked around the living room before picking up a gift while a chill traveled down her spine. _"Go on…open it…"_ the voice cooed as Raspbel swallowed again.

Undoing the wrapping paper to find a box within, she held it in her hand and tried to open the top. The box still held despite her numorous attempts at it, though that was when she suddenly felt something sticky on the bottom. Checking the palm of her hand, Raspbel's eyes went wide in shock at the sight of blood on it when she suddenly fumbled with the box. Dropping it by accident, she watched as the whole thing suddenly shattered like glass to reveal a beating heart along with a pound of flesh inside which made her scream in terror and rush to the bathroom so she could vomit. Puking into the sink, Raspbel clutched the sides of it and breathed heavily, shivering violently due to an intense feeling of dread slowly emerging from within her stomach.

Lingering there for several minutes longer, she coughed and stood up to look in the mirror. Staring at her reflection, the frightened demon held one eyelid open to check her left eye and then did the same with the other before a foggy handprint appeared on the glass. Although logic dictated not to, she nonetheless held her hand up to it and pressed against the print when the mirror suddenly cracked, making Raspbel wince in pain since it cut her hand. Yet when she looked at it to examine the wound…nothing. No damage was done; for some reason, she was perfectly fine.

"_Raspbel…"_

She whirled towards the door to face whoever was there, but nobody was around. "H-hello, i-is anyone t-there?" she called out, waiting for a reply from the voice since it was her only source of conversation in this nightmare. While a verbal response would've been sufficient, a noise from upstairs caught her attention and she gazed up into the darkness of the second floor to investigate. "R-Rawberry…R-Ruby…S-Serenity…a-anybody?" Raspbel called out again and slowly went up. "T-that's one of y-you g-girls…i-isn't it?" Some confirmation would've been nice, but nothing in the nightmare answered her inquiry. Even the voice appeared to have died away as she walked up the stairs and stopped at the second floor, freezing dead in her tracks because she heard a little girl giggle from the first floor behind her. "R-Rawberry?" Raspbel attempted to check if the individual was her younger sister once more, but still received only silence as her reply until the giggle began again…this time from the darkness of the second floor ahead of her.

After swallowing another lump in her throat as she distinguished a few similarities between this nightmare and a previous one, Raspbel proceeded onwards even though her judgment told her not to. Something wasn't right; the air in her home had grown stale, reeking with the scent of blood which infected her nostrils and throat. Perhaps that was due to the ghoulish fright she experienced down in Moreisineum and the catacombs under the city proper. Her mind must've recalled it; that kind of trauma was certainly going to be etched into her mind for a long time. In any case, a light appeared from around the corner as Raspbel cautiously stepped around it. Again, this was the very same light she'd seen in a previous nightmare with a strange puddle on the floor. However, Raspbel could actually make out what sort of liquid it was, the kind that made her own blood churn: _blood._ The sight of the substance made her heart leap into her mouth as she gasped in horror, hearing the sounds of a frightful slaughter from behind the door along with maniacal laughter.

Instinctively she rushed to the door out of fear for the lives of Rawberry and their friends, believing they were on the other side of this door with the ghouls from Moreisineum slaughtering them all and devouring their corpses. "Rawberry! Girls, hold on, I'm coming!" she shouted as she ran towards it, slightly slipping in the blood puddle. Upon reaching it and trying to open it, Raspbel struggled to turn the knob before attempting to push it with her weight. "Stop it!" she shouted out to the alleged perpetrators, hoping to reason with them if they had not already killed everyone and eaten them yet. "Leave them alone! They don't deserve this!"

That was when Raspbel was violently shoved from behind. The door opened as she tripped over her feet and fell screaming into a pit of tentacles, plummeting towards the mouth of fangs.

…

Which was the moment when Raspbel's eyes jolted open with a scream of terror as she sat up in a bed, drawing her hands close to her chest while holding a blanket for comfort. Cold sweat trickled down her face and she breathed deeply, her heart racing due to fright because of the usual fear that set in whenever one had a nightmare like that. Though Raspbel was beginning to feel like it wasn't any regular sort of nightmare as it felt…vivid. She could actually feel the slimy tentacles wrapping around her body as if still in the nightmare, suffocating her under forceful pressure which grew more intense with each passing nightmare. This effect was not entirely new because she had felt the same exact way in Moreisineum when they started to become darker and a lot scarier than the very first one she had. Maybe the horrors she experienced down there were the cause of it.

Staring down at her lap as her breathing became steadier while her expression changed into a half-lidded frown of exhaustion, Raspbel placed a hand to her temple and sighed. Normally she'd say it was only a nightmare and leave it at that, an excuse to cover up the real horror she dealt with. For once that logic seemed invalid now and she was also tired of it all, especially when she couldn't explain with certainty or any clarity what exactly was happening to her.

"Why me…?" she murmured to herself and shut her eyes, shaking her head to dispel all of the concerns circulating within her, making her heart heavy with fearful grief and her mind stressed with confusion and despair. "What's happening to me? Why is this happening?" The same inquiry could be made again and again, each time with no answers it seemed. Although those questions in regards to what was going on demanded an explanation, Raspbel was totally paralyzed with fear of what was going on. She just didn't know what to do, nor was she aware of how to find out what she could do to get some answers. The nightmares were so vague, and she could barely keep track of what occurred in them because the events of each one all cycled through her mind at a fast pace which gave her a headache on the verge of becoming a real migraine.

Running a hand across her forehead to clear it of sweat as she took a deep breath, Raspbel's attention was suddenly caught by the feeling of something on her upper left temple. It felt like one of those bandages on her head, but this one felt different. Applying a bit of pressure to it, the demon winced slightly and shut her left eye as a physical reaction to the bit of pain coursing through that area of her head. Glancing around for a mirror she could use, Raspbel's eyes fell upon the window showing the clear, blue sky outside which made her blink rapidly. "What the…?" she uttered while rubbing her eyes to make sure she was still awake, that this wasn't a dream. "I'm…outside?" That was when she finally became aware of something odd in her surroundings and the demon glanced at the room again as she finally took note of the fact that she was in a room at Blancblack Castle.

"This is the castle…" she commented to herself and looked down at herself to find she was attired in a pair of the pajamas she usually wore. "B-but I was in a cavern before…have I escaped? Was it all just a nightmare?" There was that logical excuse; Raspbel finally said it and felt at ease knowing she was in a familiar place, yet she pinched herself to ensure this really wasn't a dream. The bit of pain she felt after shutting her eyes and opening them again to find herself in a peaceful reality instead of a hellish nightmare reassured her that it was no nightmare. This was Blancblack Castle. Feeling the sun's rays shining on her through the window, she turned to look out at the sky and pondered on the events that led to this unexpected turn of events.

Raspbel had fallen down a ravine and got a severe concussion. She was saved by ghouls in a strange cavern where a city called Moreisineum was located. They attempted to eat her before a sudden frenzy broke out amongst them. Then she fell into the catacombs where she…Raspbel put her arms around her chest and shuddered, refusing to recall that last, terrifying part. Sighing while resting an elbow on the rail attached to the side of the bed, she put her head in the palm of her hand and stared out the window, wondering whether what happened was real or not.

"BIG SIS!"

The sudden cry of joy startled her as Raspbel whipped around, still feeling somewhat dazed from having just woken up. She expected to find a ghoul like Hannibal or Lector charging her, but neither of them or any other ghouls from Moreisineum were there when she whirled towards the door. In fact, it was actually somebody she wanted to see more than any other individual while she was down in those foreboding caverns. That individual was now bolting towards her upon having discovered the older demon was awake as she walked by the interior window and opened the door.

"Rawberry?!" Raspbel responded as her younger sister embraced her in a huge hug.

"Big sis, you're finally awake!" Rawberry cried, squeezing the older demon tightly as tears of joy began pouring out of her eyes and down her face. "I was so worried about you! I had thought something terrible happened to you, but now you're here! I'll never leave you alone again!"

Raspbel couldn't help but smile at her younger sister while tenderly stroking her back and sighing happily, glad to see Rawberry doing well even if she herself wasn't alright. She enjoyed a sisterly moment like this, her own arms wrapped around the other demon to return the gesture and her head resting on top of Rawberry's with her eyes closed. "Nice to see you too, Rawberry. Don't worry, I won't leave you either; I've no intention of leaving you alone. Besides, I'm alright as you can see; look, no bruises or injuries anywhere—except for here, of course." Raising a hand to point at her upper left temple, Raspbel indicated the spot where the bandage was located when Rawberry pulled away to hold a bag up in front of her so she could show it to her older sister.

"Here, I got you something good to eat from the cafeteria here!" she exclaimed and placed it on a tray she brought with her. "A juicy hamburger to fill your stomach! You most likely haven't eaten anything in quite a while, so I got it just for you—well, it was originally for me since I was still waiting for you to wake up, but you can have it, big sis!" Looking down at the tray her little sister set down across her lap, Raspbel noted Rawberry included a plate with napkins next to it.

"But what about you, Rawberry?" she inquired, averting her attention towards her younger sister because she took Rawberry's appetite into account as well. "What are you going to have?"

"It's alright, I'll eat later," the young demon assured her. "You need it more than I do."

"I can share this with you if you like," Raspbel offered, taking the hamburger out to set the meal on the plate. "You've got to eat too, Rawberry. I can't just eat the whole thing by myself with you starving yourself for my sake. Go ahead and split it with me."

"Its fine, I insist," Rawberry persisted, pushing the burger closer to her sister before going over to a counter on the other side of the room. "I brought you some clothes as well in the event I can bring you home today. Dr. Valens should be in shortly to come check on you, so he will decide if you're fit to leave. It's been a while, but you can finally come home either today or tomorrow. I was busy getting the house all cleaned up yesterday while you were here, so you won't have to be concerned with that or any of the other stuff you get done around there."

"I see, thank you, Rawberry," Raspbel shut her eyes and nodded to show her appreciation. Opening them again while raising the hamburger, she caught sight of the meat in between a couple of pickles and tomato slices. Recalling the frightful experience from the feast in Moreisineum, she swallowed heavily and shuddered, carefully removing it and tossing the meat in a trashcan by the bed with the pickles and tomatoes too just in case specks of meat were on them too. With just some lettuce, two slices of cheese, ketchup, and mustard all in between two buns of potato bread, it was enough to satisfy Raspbel as she began to eat the meal. Although she would've enjoyed it, that odd taste—which she began to perceive with dread, but dropped the matter for now—was still present, keeping her from savoring the burger's taste. "Can I have something to drink with it?" she inquired as Rawberry nodded after turning around to walk back to her.

"Sure, I'll get some water from the vending machine. Be right back, big sis."

"Ah, thanks again, Rawberry," her older sister remarked as the younger demon walked out into the hallway and came back a couple minutes later with a bottle of water she handed to Raspbel just as she was finishing up what was left of the hamburger. While she gone, the older demon had breathed a sigh of relief for some reason knowing that Rawberry didn't see her remove ingredients she didn't eat. Most likely it was because a timid reaction to meat on the burger was going to upset Rawberry because of how unexpected it would be, and her little sister would become worried and suspicious at the same time. As the big sister, Raspbel couldn't afford to let her feel afraid or even nervous because she wanted Rawberry to be happy instead of concerned over something. It was a personal vow she made to their deceased parents, and she swore to keep it despite disappearing.

Once the hamburger was finished, Raspbel breathed deeply since her stomach was satisfied with the meal even though the tangy taste remained. Closing her eyes and smiling at her little sister while gently patting Rawberry on the head, she chuckled happily since she was grateful to her for being such a caring little sister. "That was a good burger," she complimented the younger demon, "thank you for the food, though you really should get something for yourself too."

"Not now," Rawberry replied with a small smile of her own. "I'm staying here with you."

"And I appreciate your company," Raspbel stated and leaned over to give her sister a light kiss on the forehead before switching to a different conversational topic. "Tell me how school was going while I was out. Did you get any good grades yet?"

For a moment Rawberry looked concerned and shut her eyes, tipping her head down to her lap as she fiddled with her fingers for a bit. "I didn't go…I was…waiting for you to come home." That was Raspbel's cue to drop the subject entirely because her absence must've been painful for Rawberry to go through by herself. The poor girl had her friends along with Raspbel's friends, but perhaps they weren't enough to cheer Rawberry up. What the young demon really needed was her older sister and to see her alive and well. That would've made her happy more than anything else.

With a warm smile, Raspbel took her sister's hands into her own and held them gently with Rawberry wrapping her fingers around them. "It's okay, Rawberry, I'm here now, so don't cry. It will be alright, we'll go on with our lives as normal now, okay?" Although she wished her life was normal, the nightmares proved otherwise. Hopefully they weren't real and went away soon; in fact, Raspbel was beginning to believe her whole ordeal in Moreisineum was just that: a nightmare and nothing more. She wanted to cheer Rawberry up, so perhaps the two of them would do something special together later on. "Give me a smile like you always do, alright? Don't worry, I won't ever leave you; that's a promise." Her words combined with her smile and comforting presence would cheer anybody up, and this combination apparently succeeded because Rawberry smiled back.

"Alright, big sis!" she exclaimed happily and gave her older sister another hug. "Oh, and I already got caught up with the work I missed out on yesterday after I finished organizing the house for you. I'm all set to take care of you this weekend, so I'll be right by your side at all times!"

Raspbel smiled as Dr. Valens came with Etihw in tow. "Thanks Rawberry, I appreciate it." Turning her attention to the physician who came to check on her, Raspbel shut her eyes and gave him a smile as well to show she was alright. There was the injury to her upper left temple, but she could feel the pain subsiding away as he carefully examined the area by touching the bandage and the outer rim around it. "Well, doctor, am I free to go?" she inquired as Etihw stepped forward and held her hand out to apply a healing spell to the demon so the wound could close up all the way as Doctor Valens removed it from her forehead and nodded to confirm the inquiry.

"Indeed, you can go home today, but I advise you to rest throughout the rest of today." He was a nice guy, attired in a blue and green plaid sweater and dark red dress pants with a white coat over them. The insignia of the castle's medical staff was printed on a sleeve and he had a nametag in one of the pockets by a couple pens. Two black horns jutted out from his head and there was a tail of the same color dangling over the floor behind him. His blond hair was a good contrast to his horns and tail and he adjusted his circular glasses, handing Rawberry a clipboard with a form on it. "I just need you to sign here for your sister's release, Miss Preserves, and that's it."

"Certainly," she commented cheerfully, jotting down her signature where he indicated. "I'd like to thank you again for your help, Miss Etihw, Dr. Valens. Big sis shall be under my supervision now, so I'll make sure she doesn't do anything rash or dangerous. Thanks for her medication too."

"Good to hear," Etihw nodded with a smile. "She's lucky to have such a sweet sibling like you, Rawberry." Turning to address Raspbel, the Goddess stepped forward to talk with her as well. "Feeling better now, Raspbel?" she asked, to which the demon nodded and swung her legs over a side of the bed to stand up. "That's good, I'm sure you'll start to get readjusted to a normal life in due time. Although it's only been about six days, just be sure to get all the rest you need."

Six days? Raspbel blinked in slight surprise when the goddess uttered those words, but she just shrugged it off as it being a temporary coma of sorts and quickly regained her composure with a smile as she bowed to show her gratitude. "Yes, I'll recover fully soon enough. Many thanks for the healing, Lady Etihw." The goddess bowed as well to return the gesture before heading out.

"You are quite welcome, Raspbel. It's good to see you're okay. I was pretty worried about you as well as were your other friends and Rawberry's friends, though I'm glad you safe. I'm sorry for leaving so soon after healing you, but I've got to get down to a meeting with some faculty from one of our departments. See you soon; have a good rest of the day and a great weekend too."

Raspbel nodded, closing her eyes and smiling. "Thanks, you too."

"That reminds me, I also have a meeting to get to. I've got to meet with Kcalb in a bit too." Dr. Valens said as he also stepped out after saying goodbye to them.

Turning to her older sister with a big grin on her face, Rawberry shut her eyes and bounded over to Raspbel and gave her another hug. "Alright, big sis, ready to go home?"

Raspbel chuckled and returned the hug. "Sure, I'll be ready in a couple minutes."

…

The crisp midmorning air brushed up against their suits as they sat at a table on an outdoor balcony patio, each having brought something for the meeting. Kcalb took some files that pertained to a project currently in the works and Wodahs prepared a tea set for everyone there.

"Good to see you right on time, Kcalb, Wodahs," Siegfried greeted the brothers, sauntering towards a chair next to the Devil and holding out a hand which Kcalb clasped and embraced as if it were a hug. "It's been a while since the four of us got together for something."

"True," Wodahs nodded in agreement with a small smile, also sharing the gesture with the other angel. "Last time I remember us having a discussion was a few months back concerning one of the recent Barghest attacks, specifically the one Lady Etihw handled for Ater and Arbus."

"Indeed," the Devil stated, passing a tea cup to Siegfried and getting one ready for Valens. "Valens should be here momentarily; he's just checking on a patient last time I checked when I've visited the medical department on our way here to see how some of the patients were doing. Since he's not here yet, I'd like to know if you're able to join us and some of the other guys this Sunday for that softball game at Apple Park. One of them said his son's playing and invited Wodahs and I, and he said we could bring a couple others with us. You in?"

Siegfried nodded and gave Kcalb a thumbs up. "Sure, I'm game. I've got time for that," he remarked just as Valens walked out of the castle and sauntered over to them, catching a bit of their conversation while sitting next to the Head Angel and shaking everyone's hands.

"Count me in as well," he commented, having heard about that game. "I'm free too, though let's get down to business now that all of us are here, shall we?"

"Sure," Kcalb stated, putting away the files he was looking at and focusing on him and the investigator. "Alright, what do you guys have for us? You both put in calls to speak with us about the recent case going on concerning the disappearance of Raspbel Preserves and her recovery."

"Have the two of you discovered anything new or unusual regarding the case?" his brother inquired to which Siegfried and Valens both nodded as the latter motioned for the former to start.

"Yes, two of the guards down in the barracks found something odd this morning on patrol with their squad along the eastern border, in the forest where Miss Preserves vanished six days ago to the day and also where she was found two days prior," the investigator explained and produced a few snapshots from a folder he brought with him to the meeting. "Tracks of hooves concealed in the dirt, days old, and also very close to the exact vicinity where we found traces of her blood. The tracks are quite odd, especially since the region in particular is not home to any animals or creatures that could leave behind such tracks, aside from deer." Turning to the doctor, he let Valens continue.

"I too have also made a strange observation regarding Miss Preserves when she was taken in for treatment after being found in a glade not too far from the ravine she likely fell into. On her upper left temple was some sort of bandage, so to speak, but not one like those you'd find in pretty much any medical kit one can find here or in stores. The materials used were a kind of parchment and tree sap, natural materials which, in my professional opinion, were used to bandage the wound. Now, tree sap is pretty common and could have been used to hold a bandage on, but the parchment had to be produced by somebody who knew how to make it."

"So, you're both suggesting Raspbel was discovered by someone other than us who treated her concussion, is that right?" Kcalb inquired, placing a bent finger to his chin after sipping tea.

"That's what these recent findings imply, yes," Siegfried remarked to confirm it. "Someone who had some sort of medical training who knew how to apply a bandage like the one on her when she was found. That being said, it would need to be an individual—or more than one person—who may not have had access to modern forms of medical aid and probably knew how to make paper."

Wodahs nodded, checking over the pictures with his brother. "Good point, plus the fact the tracks were concealed makes me suspicious as to what sort of party it could be. Though it may be hunters in search of game, we cannot deny the possibility it could be another invading force."

"My thoughts exactly, Wod," Kcalb murmured in agreement.

"Furthermore," Valens went on, "the fact these are hoof tracks can narrow down the list of which species left them behind. With most wildlife out of the picture, we're left with a likely pet and an owner taking the pet out for a walk in the forest; perhaps on a hunt, if we assume its hunters. A second species we can eliminate from this process would be angels since they have regular feet as do some species of demons. However, it could be a Pegasus wondering the area, a species which is considered angelic much like a gryphon such as the schoolteacher, Ms. Greif; or perhaps a deer."

"Yet the tracks were concealed," Wodahs pointed out. "It means there would need to be a species which knows how to cover its tracks, or an individual skilled in the concept."

"Leaving a Pegasus, a species of demon with hoof prints, or anything considered a pet of sorts that can produce the tracks," Siegfried went down the lift. "One other thing to consider is the fact there were multiple sets of tracks, each consisting of two hoof prints per pair. Pets can be ruled out because the guards, after a careful analysis of the ground in that region, discovered over thirty sets of tracks so far, all possibly of the same species. Hunters would not have concealed tracks on hunts unless they were tracking prey, so we could possibly rule out some kind of hunter too."

"Which leaves us with two theories," Kcalb continued the discussion. "First, the tracks are from a party of Pegasus individuals who have arrived in our world; I know there's some individuals in this world who could fit the description, so I'll see to it they are contacted regarding whether it is possible they might've been in the forest anytime over the course of these past six days. I'll talk to Etihw about it too and contact other Gods and Goddesses of other worlds to see if there are any in those worlds who might've come by here by chance or for whatever reason."

"Second, there are some species of demons from another world or ours. An enlarged party of hunters in a group that could be well over thirty from our world is one thing, but I imagine there would have been angels and other species of demons with them as well," Wodahs said to continue the discussion. "Which brings us to a possible party of otherworldly demons who may or may not be friendly to our world. I know Ms. Reficul would not invade us, so we can rule her out." Nodding in agreement with his brother, the Devil spoke up again to proceed further.

"That leaves us with Ivlis on another attempt to destroy the Gray Garden, Vicers, Rosaliya Phantomrose, and Satanick. Rosaliya can be ruled out as well since I know her too, though a letter from her to confirm it could prove she's not involved in this. As much as I don't wish to because of my dislike for Satanick and Vicers, I shall also contact them as well, including Ivlis. We all still hate him for invading our world before, and we can't deny he could do it again."

"And I will contact the Gods and Goddesses with Lady Etihw and contact the other Devils with you," his brother stated and stood up to head off to a meeting after finishing his tea. "It's been good to speak with you all, so until our next meeting whenever that is," he said with a small smile.

"Yes, and I've got more patients to see," Valens remarked. "I wish you all good luck with this matter of the investigation, and until the next meeting and Sunday's softball game."

"I'll head back down to the barracks and see if anything else came up," Siegfried said while he also left and said his goodbyes too, leaving Kcalb as the only member of the meeting still there while he gathered the files and prepared to go back to his office.

Before leaving, however, he took a quick look down at the courtyard to find Rawberry and Raspbel approaching the warp slate by a fountain to take it back to Gray Village for a much quicker route home. Closing his eyes and taking a sip of tea which he hadn't finished yet, he gathered the rest of the tea set and took it too since the others were done with theirs. Wodahs would've cleaned it up had he not left already, but Kcalb didn't mind doing it as a favor to his younger brother while he pondered the odd aspects mentioned at this meeting, noting how peculiar they were.

…

"_Have the new senators been informed of their position?"_ he inquired in his native dialect.

"_Yes, Master Hannibal, they consented and shall arrive shortly to assume their duties."_

"_Good, you're dismissed,"_ he said to the ghoulish servant and waved him off. The servant bowed as a sign of respect and walked through an open doorway towards some stairs. Though the consul wasn't fond of company except for that of his brother and the senators, he had to admit this was a necessary interaction due to the incident which arose in the residential district following the feast. That was when Raspbel discovered what they really were and fled from them, rushing to that very place before escaping into the mines and falling into the catacombs. There was no way she'd survive the fall and a possible encounter with whatever was down there, including the Great Elder.

Crossing his arms, Hannibal sighed and pondered their next action to fix the problem. This incident set them back since a chunk of their total population was down. Now Hannibal needed to figure out what their next move was as their consul. He had already selected a new high priest who received approval from the ghouls and the Great Elders they worshipped. It was good they handled that matter first prior to choosing new senators because it demonstrated the conviction they still held in their religious beliefs. Now he was waiting the arrival of new senators to replace the eight slain in the frenzy. They were supposed to be here soon…

Hannibal's blind eyes flew open and he turned towards the door when a familiar scent came through the air and entered his nostrils. He could smell the blood, drawing his blades because he'd known that scent—a combination of two different scents merged together. Their blood was on her from the ghouls slain during the frenzy, and the fresh smell of more accumulated further as evident from the fact one scent mixed in was that of the servant he just spoke to, who silently died even as the consul heard the sound of his body being destroyed on the stairs. In addition to other numerous scents from his people along with hers, Hannibal could smell another familiar scent on her…_which was that of the Great Elder down in the catacombs beneath Moreisineum._ Somehow she managed to get out of the catacombs in one piece, though it appeared that likely…changed her in some way.

"So you've returned, it seems," he remarked, taking a step closer to her. Realizing that she must've slaughtered everyone else in their population with him as the last survivor, Hannibal knew he had to be careful when fighting her. "And you've survived as well. I wish it didn't have to come to this, but I'm afraid you've left me no choice. At the very least, I can avenge Lector and consume you in your entirety for myself. A dark choice of words, true, but applicable to this situation." He smirked, deciding to charge her and then feint to the left before delivering a critical slice. Choosing now to strike, his ghoulish tongue emerged from his mouth to lick his lips. "Now…die."

The sudden sound of flesh and bone being pierced ripped through the quiet, cavernous air. Hannibal had charged alright, but his eyes had widened in surprise to find the blow he expected to deal failed…because one was dealt straight through his heart which made him choke out blood. A shadowy tendril cut through him, blowing out the flame in the brazier as the consul's cadaver fell to the floor. Tearing a large chunk of flesh from his corpse, the assailant grinned sinisterly and bit into it eagerly, devouring the whole piece before kneeling down for more.

Bearing ordinary teeth, she chuckled malevolently and took her time finishing the leftovers. Licking her lips, she sighed in satisfaction and grinned. _"And thus the Ides of Kovas is fulfilled…"_ she said in the same language he used to address her, the one he talked to her in whenever she was around before laughing maniacally, her cackling echoing throughout the entire cave with the Ides of Kovas falling upon the now dead city of Moreisineum where ghouls once resided.

…

**Bet you thought Raspbel met her end in the previous chapter, didn't you? That would have been a short story ending on quite a dramatic, sudden, unexpected end. I've still got the rest of the story to cover, so more is on the way. There will still be more twists to come.**

**Valens is named after Flavius Julius Valens Augustus of the Eastern Roman Empire who ruled as Emperor from 364 to 378. He is the brother of Valentinian I and considered to be the Last True Roman by some people, plus he was slain in the Battle of Adrianople a fight that contributes to the Western Roman Empire's decline. You can learn more about him on Wikipedia. In this story, Valens may be a minor character because I don't really have any roles for him to fulfill other than being a doctor on the medical staff of Blancblack Castle. I may mention him again later too, possibly towards the end of the story at some point, but he may still be a minor character. I don't know if I'll put him in other stories at this time.**

**Speaking of which, you're also probably wondering what I plan on doing with Derrick and Richard, two characters who appeared earlier in the story and kind of fell through when the story progressed. They'll be minor characters too, but I might give them recurring roles in other stories, two of which I thought of so far. I'll probably include them in an upcoming chapter of this fanfic just to bring them both back.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this as I enjoy writing it.**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Mistrustful Doubts

Unlocking the front door and stepping inside ahead of her older sister, Rawberry sauntered to the center of their foyer hallway and turned around to face Raspbel with her eyes shut and also a smile on her face. "Welcome home, big sis!" she announced to her as the other demon took three steps inside and smelled the air, closing her own eyes while she inhaled the scent of an air freshener or two. Exhaling a deep breath of peaceful relief, happy to have finally returned home after a very long absence, Raspbel walked forward and embraced her younger sister in a hug. Rawberry smiled at her and returned the gesture, rubbing her big sister's back as a sign of affection because she was so glad to have her back. "What do you think? Everything's in its proper place, huh?"

"Yes, all looks well so far, though I'm sure the rest of the house is in order," Raspbel stated and let go of Rawberry to step back and admire their home. Everything was so nice and clean, and each of the rooms she saw so far on a brief stroll through the first floor showed nothing had changed in any way. Aside from being neat and tidy, the demon noted how different it all felt even as each item was set somewhere where the things in question belonged. She could recall some things being out of place for a while since she and Rawberry never got around to those minor details, though it appeared Rawberry handled the work quite well for someone who didn't know where certain items went. "I'm impressed with how well you did, Rawberry. You've clearly outdone yourself."

"Thanks!" her little sister smiled with a brief giggle. "Though I can't claim all the credit as my friends came over to help yesterday after school. I already told them you were found yesterday, so they'll probably come by later to see if you've returned if they haven't already found out through the castle's medical staff. It'll be good to see everyone, and I'm sure your friends will be over too."

"That's good," Raspbel remarked and stepped forward to pat her sister on the head. "They are welcome to come and stay for a while to help me catch up on what I've missed out on."

"Yeah, though Macarona won't be available until Monday or Tuesday after school at least," Rawberry commented and led her sister down the hall. "She's received a very special invitation from another friend of hers in another world, so she'll be away for this weekend. I only heard about it yesterday, and while it would be nice for her to hold off on that for a while, a few stories about another world can be a great recovery gift for you to listen to when she gets back.

"Ah, that does sound nice. We should make plans to have her over sometime next weekend so I can hear about them," Raspbel suggested as Rawberry brought her upstairs. "I don't want her to be kept from getting schoolwork done, so we can invite her over for dinner."

"Certainly, and I'll be sure to not spoil anything until then since she might tell us about the weekend in another world at school. It must be quite an exciting time of her life to receive such an extravagant invitation from somebody related to an otherworldly Devil."

Raspbel blinked, still following Rawberry to their bedroom. "Ah, you must be referring to Ms. Reficul, right?" she inquired out of curiosity. "She came to The Auburn Tulip once before."

"Yeah, that's her," Rawberry confirmed it, opening the door, "but she wasn't the one who invited her. Macarona said it was somebody related her, likely a family member. I don't know who exactly, though it doesn't matter. She'll explain everything when she gets back. I also heard other demons from other worlds were going to be there too. Macarona's sure getting famous with them."

"She must be quite lucky to be friends with somebody of such high status in another world," Raspbel remarked as she watched her younger sister pull back the covers on one of the beds. "Um, Rawberry, why are you pulling back my covers? I'm not tired yet, and it isn't even time for bed."

"Dr. Valens said you needed rest, so hop in," Rawberry said, holding her arm out as if she were presenting a new item up for sale in a store. "Just lay down and get comfy."

Raspbel shut her eyes and smiled. "Its fine, Rawberry, I'm okay. He did say that, though I don't think he meant to just stay in bed for the rest of the day. I can go downstairs and lay on the couch with some books or either the radio or television on."

"Well, I'm saying you need to be in bed to rest," her sister countered without acting mean. "I'll bring up some stuff for you to occupy your time with if you're worried about getting bored." Stepping over to Raspbel, the young demon took her left arm and guided her over to the bed. "You just let me take care of you, and don't worry about anything else. I'll handle it all while you relax."

"Rawberry, please, I'm alright," Raspbel spoke up with a sheepish smile, embarrassed that she was being treated like a patient in a medical center despite having already left the castle. "I can still do simple chores without too much trouble or hassle, really. I'll not take up anything that could make me feel a little dizzy or something, plus you can help me cook dinner later."

"Doctor's orders, big sis," Rawberry insisted, gently helping her sister sit down and swing her legs over the bed. "Whether he meant one thing or another is for him to discuss with his patients in the castle's medical department. You're under my care now, big sis, and I'm telling you to stay in bed. Trust me, it'll do you good. I'll even stay with you if you'd like. Besides, we cook together all the time, so I'll handle it myself for the next few days while you lie in bed and recover."

Feeling as if she couldn't argue any further with her, Raspbel gave in and let her little sister assume a caregiving stance in the interaction. It was an odd sensation to her being under a watchful eye from Rawberry because she herself never got sick and always took care of Rawberry whenever she was ill. For the first time it felt as if Raspbel was the sick sibling who needed rest as her sister cared for her. The feeling made her slightly embarrassed, but it was not entirely bad altogether. If Rawberry wanted to take care of her, Raspbel would allow herself that privilege as a way of thanks for all the times she cared for her younger sister when she was sick. With a small smile as Rawberry pulled up the covers, the older demon reached a hand up and gently stroked her sister's face. "You know, Rawberry, this reminds me of all the times I had to tuck you in whenever you got an illness."

"Pretty much, except now it's my turn to take care of you for once," Rawberry agreed. "I'll be right back," she said while stepping out of the room. "I'll get some books and games so we can play together, and I'll also bring your medicine in as well. Just sit tight, okay?"

"Sure," Raspbel said with a small smile as she watched her younger sister leave before her eyes opened when she started to blink in surprise. "Wait…medicine?" Then it hit her as she leaned over to the right and opened her drawer of the nightstand. Rummaging for the bottle of prescription pills she purchased at the local pharmacy on Mayumi's instructions, she searched the entire drawer and found they and the form with them were not there. "The pills…" she murmured, shuddering slightly. "Where are they? I know they're here; they must be here. They've got to be."

Despite having removed everything from the drawer, Raspbel still didn't see them in there. A cold chill went down her spine as she shuddered again, realizing Rawberry must've found them. Checking her little sister's drawer, she started to rummage through Rawberry's things in search of the pills after haphazardly placing her stuff back into her drawer. Preoccupied with an investigation that wasn't going very far and didn't turn up any results yet, Raspbel had not noticed her younger sister enter the room until she spoke up. "Looking for those pills?" Rawberry inquired rhetorically, making Raspbel jump slightly because she was startled by the younger demon's entry.

"A-ah, Rawberry," Raspbel blushed out of embarrassment since she was caught, "n-no, I was just reorganizing your drawer, that's all. I-I don't know anything about any pills."

"Don't lie to me, big sis," Rawberry said in a somewhat critical tone that sent shivers down Raspbel's spine since her little sister never talked to her like that. "I know about them. I discovered them in your drawer with that form from The Mind's Eyes. I went there on a field trip once, if you recall." She was correct; Raspbel did remember Rawberry was there for a school field trip, but did not recall it until now. She opened her mouth to speak up and try to explain, but Rawberry held up a hand to stop her as she walked over with books, games, and a different bottle of pills. "You've no need to tell me now; I already spoke with Mayumi while you were absent. I understand you're having problems with strange dreams, but let's not talk about it now." She smiled softly and held out a board game after setting everything down. "You got out of the medical center, so take it easy, okay? I won't force you to talk, but don't go into it right away. Tell me once you're feeling ready to speak about it, alright?" Rawberry reassured her as Raspbel swallowed a lump in her throat.

"U-uh, o-okay, if you say so," her older sister commented, feeling unsure about this as she originally didn't want Rawberry to know and get worried about her, but it seemed like that was no longer a secret anymore. Looking down at her lap while feeling ashamed of herself, Raspbel closed her eyes and sighed, opening them in a half-lidded expression of somber disgrace. She felt she had to apologize for not telling her little sister about the issues she experienced lately, but didn't really know what to say other than to provide an apology. "U-um, R-Rawberry…I-I'm s-sorry, I-I—"

"It's okay, big sis," Rawberry said, stroking her older sister's face. "I understand; I will not force you to explain yourself now. Just relax and get some rest, okay?" With a warm smile to show she loved her older sister and cared for her, the pink haired demon sat on the bed beside her. "The pills prescribed to you by Mayumi had to be thrown out because they're not to be taken with those other ones I bought for you yesterday as per Dr. Valens' instructions. He prescribed a different set of pills for you to have, and you're to take two a day: one in the morning and one at night."

"I-I see…" Raspbel nodded, still somewhat nervous despite understanding the instructions.

"Also, the only thing I want you to promise me is to not buy more of those other pills until Dr. Valens says you don't need them anymore. You did get clearance to come home, but he'll need you to return for some daily checkups once a month. He also knows about the pills, and until he's given the go-ahead, you're not to take any of the other pills. Taken together, both could kill you."

It seemed like she didn't have a choice, and Raspbel wanted to make Rawberry happy even though she was also afraid of that last remark. "O-okay, I-I promise." She hoped to keep her word.

…

"What?! You came to work without Rawberry's approval?!" Ruby exclaimed, surprised to find Raspbel hard at work before she and Serenity even arrived. "She doesn't know you're here?!"

Stepping back while shyly raising her hands up in defense of her actions, Raspbel shivered nervously and swallowed a lump in her throat. She knew her friends would not take the information well since they were well aware that her younger sister had taken charge of her while she was still recovering from having gone missing for four days—a fact Raspbel still had trouble dealing with—and also from just being released from the medical center three days ago. Although the two angels would still wonder why she suddenly appeared in work first thing the following week, the demon's consciousness regarding how many days of work she inadvertently missed made her feel bad. Now she was beginning to regret telling them the truth because they might likely tell Rawberry about it and make the young demon worry about her older sister, a perfectly valid feeling in this situation.

"N-no, she doesn't," Raspbel commented timidly and shuddered, pressing her hands into a gesture demonstrating she was literally begging them not to divulge this to Rawberry. "G-girls, I-I can't have her know I-I left home after she left for school. Rawberry will kill me if she finds out."

"She's going to kill you anyway when she gets home and finds you gone!" Ruby protested, trying to make the case against coming to work today stick. Apparently it was working since there were definitely going to be serious consequences for Raspbel once Rawberry realized she left. "Do you not know what that means, Rasp?! You're placing yourself at risk here by not staying home!"

"I-I know," Raspbel stuttered fearfully, cold sweat trickling down her face as she shivered, bowing her head as she really did start begging her friends to stay mum. "P-p-please g-girls, I-I'm really, really s-sorry for not listening to my little sister, but I-I can't just stay home while everyone gets a lot of work done! Rawberry's kept me bedridden for the whole weekend; I-I haven't been out of bed much and s-she never left my side. All I-I'm asking for is s-something to occupy myself with. P-p-please d-don't c-call Rawberry and tell her I-I left."

Serenity and Ruby both exchanged worried glances before turning their attention onto their friend again. "I'm sorry for disagreeing with you, Raspbel, but I'm afraid Ruby's right," the former of the two remarked and stepped forward to put a hand on the demon's shoulder. "You really need to get home and rest. It hasn't even been a week since you were released from the medical center. It's fine; we can take care of the shop ourselves for a while until you fully recover. Go home, relax; just don't fret over something you can resume later instead of rushing to get it done sooner. We do not mind giving you time off from work for a while so you can recuperate."

"I-I can't," Raspbel continued to plead, looking at her angelic friends through eyes starting to fill with tears. "I-I'd feel guilty about not getting any work done. P-please let me work, girls, I-I really need to get something done rather than sit around accomplishing nothing."

The angels looked at one another again, wondering if it was a good idea to let her work. It didn't sit well with them, but then again, Raspbel appeared to be on the verge of a panic attack if she was turned away. The poor girl looked as if she might faint from getting some kind of sudden heart attack caused by the stress she was currently under, thus requiring another visit to the castle's medical department after she'd already received clearance to leave days ago. It was a hard decision for them to make considering the consequences of either allowing her to stay, or telling Raspbel to leave. Neither boded well with them, but eventually the angels sighed.

"Alright," Ruby caved and gave her consent as she and Serenity nodded. "You can stay."

Raspbel smiled upon hearing their approval, however reluctant they were in giving it. She raised an arm up to wipe away the tears with a sleeve before she embraced her friends in a hug as a token of her gratitude. "Thanks, girls, this means a lot to me. I really owe you both one."

"Don't mention it," Serenity murmured with a smile of her own as she returned the hug. "I don't mind helping you and letting you stay, but just don't overdo it, okay? We don't want you to feel too stressed out over anything, so please try to take it easy while you're here."

"Sure, I'll do my best," the demon uttered before she let go of them and walked to a potted flower after grabbing the watering can from one of the shelves. "Thanks again, girls."

"No problem," Ruby said on her way to the backroom to pour seeds into pots filled with a good amount of soil. "Just be sure to explain yourself to Rawberry later and sort this out with her."

"Y-yes, I-I will," Raspbel uttered sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck. With a sigh, she began to calm down and settled back into her role as a florist while thinking back on how she'd gotten into this situation to begin with. The weekend was okay since their friends came by to check on her each day, save for Macarona because she was on that trip to another world; however, there was little to do concerning maneuverability because Rawberry forbid her from getting out of bed. The only times she was allowed to do so was to shower and use the bathroom, and it was only just this morning when Raspbel received permission to leave the confines of her bed only if she stayed home from work for the next couple days. While that was a reasonable request, Raspbel started to feel like she was becoming more of a prisoner in her own home—properly known as house arrest. Although she knew it was for the best and that Rawberry had her interests in mind and prioritized, the older demon needed an outlet so she didn't go insane from trauma due to the nightmares.

They were starting to intensify again, just like when she was down in Moreisineum—again, she believed that it was a nightmare, hence why she had trouble believing she was missing for four days. Each of the three were different, yet they all featured Raspbel together with their friends at gatherings she and her sister were invited to before things got out of control when the voice began speaking to her. It terrified her because of how soothingly seductive it sounded amidst the carnage she experienced because those nightmares were acting like recollections of the ghouls. The voice's cooing sent chills down her spine as she started becoming more and more aware she was partaking in the nightmares, yet the words she spoke prior to being given control over herself weren't hers.

The worst parts were the taste which also intensified as well, and the fact these nightmares were filled with blood, flesh, and slaughter. These aspects frightened Raspbel and she couldn't tell why they were relevant other than to explain them as memories of a previous nightmare she'd been denying. Yet she continued to write them off simply as that despite not really recalling the events of each nightmare. She hadn't even told Rawberry about any of them and did her best to stifle her screams each morning when she jolted awake in a cold sweat, gasping for breath and turning pale.

Partly because Rawberry allowed her to handle that matter when she felt ready and because she also didn't want her younger sister to worry, Raspbel decided to keep her mouth shut on these nightmares plaguing her sleep. She already terrified the poor girl enough due to having 'vanished' in the words of everybody who knew about the case. That in of itself made her doubt whether those ghouls were fictitious or not in addition to their civilization and the Great Elders they worshipped, but Raspbel struggled to push such thoughts out of her mind so she could focus on a happy lifestyle.

It was her responsibility to be the best big sister Rawberry could ever have, a duty she took seriously without hindering herself on issues that might have caused herself problems. Although her parents might tell her to mend her problems, they weren't here to help with that because they were dead, leaving Raspbel as Rawberry's sole guardian. The demon always assumed the role for the past thirteen years now, and not once ever experienced stress caused by their deaths. A good record for sure, one Raspbel did not care for even though she'd found it came naturally considering the position she was in. Therefore she couldn't afford to be concerned about nightmares and this trauma that afflicted her, thus pushing it away to clear it from her mind. Despite her best efforts at that endeavor, Raspbel had to admit it was really was beginning to become too much to handle.

The bell above the door rang as it opened when two familiar customers stepped in to make a business transaction. "Hey, Richard, Derrick," Serenity greeted them once they entered the shop. "It's been a while since you last stopped by. How are those flowers you purchased last time doing?"

"They're good," Richard replied as he and his friend started browsing for more flowers. "I watered them this morning when we got to work, and boy, we're impressed with how fitting those beauties are. Customers were quite pleased with them, so we decided to pick up more when we've found another opportunity to. A good variety will really help decorate the store's image."

"Then by all means feel free to browse the shop," Serenity held her arm out to display their merchandise. "Everything is around the same price and we sell them at low prices so they're more affordable. Our philosophy is that floral beauty is worth gazing upon and admiring, but it shouldn't be expensive because everybody has the right to admire them."

"That's a good rule to live by," Derrick remarked with a smile. "By the way, I have a small question regarding the difference between flowers grown naturally in the wild and those grown in a domestic setting. Is there a specific aspect that sets the two styles apart, or are they more similar?"

"That's easy," Raspbel spoke up, turning to face them after she finished watering flowers. "Flowers grown in the wilderness are natural, so they emit a strong sense of the outdoors that can connect people with nature on a more personal level than flowers grown domestically. While those sorts of flowers can be the same as those produced through nature, they possess a different kind of sense in which they are filled with the love of those who take the time to grow them."

"So would a seed from a natural flower possess both qualities if grown domestically and vice versa?" came the question from Richard who also took an interest in the inquiry.

"I believe so," Raspbel answered with a nod and a smile, organizing other flowers on some shelves. "Some people may think that method could cause the natural sense to slowly disappear in time, but I think it remains embedded in the souls of flowers forever. It can work vice versa too."

"Ah, thanks for the response," Derrick replied. "Also, I heard on the news that you went missing for a while. It's good to see you're back and already making a full recovery from whatever happened to you while you were gone. We wish you the best of luck and keep up the good work."

Raspbel nodded and gave her thanks with a polite bow when Ruby popped her head through the door into the backroom. "Hey, Rasp, mind coming back here to check the soil quality? I nearly finished another bag of soil, so I'll head out in a bit to purchase more from the landscaping store down the block." Noticing Richard and Derrick browsing through the flowers, she turned her focus towards them for a quick hello. "Yo, guys, good to see you. If you need any help, feel free to ask."

"We will, thanks," Richard replied while Raspbel sauntered into the back room and stared at the dead mouse that caught her attention when she walked in to find Ruby holding it in a glove.

"Poor little guy…" she murmured sadly with Ruby sighing in agreement. "He must have a nest somewhere in the walls here. I hope his family—if he has one—doesn't suffer the way he did. We should call somebody from the castle to look into this and see if we can get them out and place them back into the wild." Making eye contact with the angel, she sighed as well and took a shovel from the rack on the wall which they used to dig into the soil before inserting seeds. "Where shall we bury him? Should we do it somewhere outside the village?"

"I suppose so," Ruby said, placing the deceased animal onto a small cloth and wrapping it around its body. "But not right now since we still have work to do. I'll bring it with me and provide it a good burial on my way to the store when I go out for the soil." Handing Raspbel the equipment they used to analyze the soil quality, she then pointed to the pots that required the examination. "I have set up the pots over there in the corner, near the whiteboard of our plans for a greenhouse on the outskirts of Apple Park where we can grow flowers on display for others to admire."

"Right, I'll get right on it," Raspbel stated with a nod and strolled over to the table the pots rested on, awaiting the analysis and then the seeds which would be planted within the soil. Setting a tube inside each one and reading the meter which showed they were alright, the demon acquired a ledger from a shelf to mark down the levels of relevant information like pH, the numbers of any nutrients and contaminants, acidity, and composition. Continuing the process with every pot, she smiled with each one passing the required conditions for seeding. "Okay, you're all ready for the next step of the process," she remarked quietly to them and set to work with the seeds from various bags with pictures on them to show what kind of flowers they were. "It'll take time, though you'll soon blossom into pretty flowers everyone will love to admire."

"_Raspbel…"_

Her wings perked up and flapped slightly at the mention of her name being called. Turning to the door, Raspbel sauntered over and peeked out to find Serenity making a transaction with the guys for some sunflowers, roses, and blue dahlias. "Um, did one of you happen to call for me just now?" she inquired out of curiosity, to which they shook their heads.

"No, we didn't, we're in the middle of paying," Derrick responded with an ordinary look.

"Yeah, and Ruby already left to get soil, so it couldn't have been her either," Serenity said.

"Maybe you're just hearing things," Richard suggested after he and Derrick finished paying and started walking out after giving their thanks for the flowers and saying goodbye.

Raspbel smiled and chuckled softly, closing her eyes and waving to them. "Yeah, maybe I am," she remarked calmly and turned to go finish putting seeds in the pots when Serenity stopped her with a hand on the demon's shoulder and a concerned expression on her face.

"Are you sure you're alright, Raspbel?" she inquired, worried her friend was still feeling a little under the weather. "Take a seat and get some rest if you need to."

"Its fine, I'm okay," Raspbel reassured her. "I can still work, but thanks for the concern."

"Well, if you say so, but don't push yourself too much, okay?"

"I won't," Raspbel commented and headed back into the backroom. Going over to another table to acquire the seeds, she returned to the pots and began digging holes with the shovel before laying seeds throughout the spaces she dug into. Shutting her eyes and smiling, she began to hum a harmonious tune she liked because it was one her mother taught her when she was eight. Feeling the memories of the time before their death flowing through her mind, a tear emerged in her right eye and she wiped it away with her sleeve. She missed her parents dearly and treasured those warm memories, especially when she met her younger sister Rawberry for the first time. That was by far her favorite memory of them all since Rawberry was just so adorably cute. Ever since then, Raspbel would play with her new baby sister and took care of her as well, helping their parents watch over their new, little bundle of joy as she grew and developed. Then came the deaths of their parents…

Wiping away more tears and sniffing, the demon took a deep breath to calm herself so she didn't get too emotionally unstable. Shaking her head to clear her mind of any worries, she smiled again and continued humming as she dug holes for seeds she then placed into the soil. There wasn't anything for her to worry about when she needed to focus on Rawberry and her work, so Raspbel's concerns had to be put off to the side so she could support her younger sister like she always did.

"_They smelled good…"_

Raspbel suddenly froze, paralyzed with terror as a cold chill traveled down her spine. She'd sworn that wasn't Serenity's voice just now, and Ruby was still away. Swallowing heavily with a shudder racking her entire body, she slowly turned around to find nobody behind her. Hearing the sound of the angel humming from the front of the store, she crossed her arms and shivered before averting her attention back to work. "I-It was nothing…" she whispered to herself, turning slightly pale despite attempting to soothe her nerves. "N-nobody's here but us…I-it is not real…"

"_Wonder what they taste like?"_

Sticking the shovel into the soil of the final pot, Raspbel covered her ears because she was trying not to listen. Becoming aware that this was the same voice from her nightmares, she stepped back from the table and swallowed again. Breaking out into a cold sweat, she shut her eyes so she could block off any horrible visions that might flash before her eyes. "I-ignore it…" she whispered frantically, nearly on the verge of a fit of panic. "I-it'll g-go away on its own…" A strong feeling of dread kindled within her stomach, making her sick as the taste and this voice never went away.

"_You can't deny me…I am always with you…"_ the voice murmured menacingly in a cooing tone before cackling maniacally, forcing Raspbel's eyes to jolt open in horror as the demon started breathing heavily because the impact of those words left a fouler taste in her mouth which merged with the one already plaguing her mouth. Feeling a little lightheaded, she staggered forward so she could lean against the table for support to keep herself steady.

Raising a shaky hand up to look at it, Raspbel could feel her eyes widening in shock when she gazed at her own hand. "A-always…w-with m-me?" she murmured quietly, trembling because she feared the implications of what those last words meant. If this voice was always with her in its own words, did that mean she'd be suffering from this problem forever?

"_The pills…You know which ones…They're your only recourse…"_

Raspbel blinked and shook her head, hoping her attempts to deny the voice succeeded. She desperately wished it wasn't real, believing wholeheartedly it truly was just a nightmare.

"_Want to find out? Just take those pills…"_

"N-no…I-I p-promised Rawberry…"

"_Don't tell her then…"_ the voice added before gradually dying away for now. _"Whatever she doesn't know won't hurt her…She'll understand…Trust me…What do you have to lose?"_

"Y-you're w-wrong…"

"_Am I now, Raspbel?"_

"Raspbel?! Raspbel?!"

Raspbel exhaled a loud gasp of fright and fell back into Serenity's arms as the angel helped her stand upright. Placing a hand on the demon's shoulder to provide some comfort, she let Raspbel breathe deeply so she could recover from what appeared to be a nasty shock. She felt the trembling form of her friend and grew more concerned, watching Raspbel's pale state shake like a flower in the wind. "Raspbel, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Serenity asked, worried the demon began to have a sudden panic attack. "I heard you muttering and came to see if you were okay."

"I-I…" Raspbel swallowed, struggling to keep her voice steady despite the quivering tone that matched her body's shivering. "I-I'm f-fine," she stuttered. Averting her attention towards her friend, she gave her an uneasy smile to try and placate Serenity's concern because she didn't want the angel to worry about her. "I-I'm f-fine, thanks for your concern, Serenity."

"Not to be argumentative, but you don't sound fine," Serenity countered lightly and helped Raspbel over to a stool so she could sit and get some rest to hopefully recover from whatever was afflicting her just then. "You really look like you could use some rest and something to drink too."

"I-I just need to take a breather for a moment to cool down," Raspbel tried to reassure her. "J-just slight discomfort, n-nothing too s-serious. I-I'll be ready to continue working in a minute."

Serenity hopped up on the counter to sit down by the demon. "I really think you should've stayed home today. It's obvious you still need to recollect your bearings."

"R-really, I-I can work," Raspbel insisted, still taking deep breaths. "I-I'm alright. I-I don't need to go home just yet. P-Please, let me get through the day, Serenity."

Sighing in defeat because it seemed there would be no getting through to her, the angel put a hand to her forehead to wipe off some sweat. "Alright, if you're sure you can still handle it, you can stay; though don't force yourself to work hard without taking breaks. I'm serious because it is a major concern and I'm really getting worried about you. I know you might not approve of it, but I'm also going to have to speak with Ruby about this for your own sake. We're your friends; we've got to help you when you need it because that's what friends are for. I'll try to convince her you're still fit for work, though I'm not sure whether she'll agree or not."

"I-I understand, that's fine," Raspbel nodded to show she was okay with that just when her stomach started to growl. "O-oh, and where's that mouse she found? She didn't forget it, did she?"

"Ruby brought it and a shovel with her when she went out," Serenity explained briefly. "It is a tragic loss even though it's so small, but I hope the mouse enjoys the afterlife." Hearing a ring from the bell above the front door indicating somebody had come in, she stepped over to the door and turned back to Raspbel before heading out front. "Just stay there and take deep breaths, okay? You can finish what you were doing and get started on something else afterwards."

Smiling sheepishly, Raspbel shut her eyes and nodded. "Sure thing, I'll get right on it," she commented and began to stare at the spot where the other angel left the dead animal before taking it with her. Unsure of what her thoughts about that were, Raspbel took another deep breath before wiping her face and staring at her sleeve in surprise when she found her own saliva on it. The sight made her shudder timidly as she began to ponder what it meant and what the voice told her to do. She opened her mouth to repeat a key word it uttered, but closed it and put a hand to her temple, uncertain as to what she should do about these nightmares, the voice, and the sickening taste.

…

It was about five thirty when Raspbel finally arrived home from work after also having run a quick errand. The sky already turned into a reddish orange, a staple color of an evening with few clouds in the sky. Her walk home was relatively quiet, enabling her to think about how she could explain herself to Rawberry. Her younger sister would definitely be angry with her for leaving the house against her instructions, and rightly so for Raspbel had lied to her about it. It wasn't the first time since Rawberry discovered the bottle of pills Mayumi had prescribed to her and Raspbel never informed the young demon about those, preferring to keep them secret so Rawberry wouldn't worry. Yet her little sister would certainly worry because she now had a tangible reason for being concerned and mad. Still, she was accepting when she brought up the pills on Friday and wouldn't force her older sister to talk, so perhaps Raspbel could get off with another warning so long as she handled herself appropriately and kept her cool in front of her sister.

Coming to the front door now, she took a deep breath before removing the house keys that were produced from Rawberry's copy since her own had been lost in the accident everyone spoke about. Beginning to get a little exhausted from hearing about it from all the customers they received today, Raspbel merely gave her thanks for their concern and tuned it out so she could focus. After she inserted it into the lock and turned it to unlock the door, the demon swallowed heavily because she wanted to regain her composure before the debate with her sister over the instructions.

"_It's okay, Raspbel,"_ she thought to herself, brushing locks of hair away from her eyes so she could see a little better. _"It'll be fine, just talk to her calmly and rationalize with her. Rawberry should understand how you feel once you discuss this with her like adults."_

Knowing that this was easier said than done, she took another deep breath to calm herself. Slowly opening the door by pushing it forward, Raspbel stepped inside to find Rawberry standing in the center of the foyer hallway, tapping her foot against the floor that matched the expression of annoyance, irritation, and anger on her face. Although she expected it, Raspbel still felt nervous in the presence of her sister and attempted to suppress a shudder down her spine. Brushing some dust and wrinkles off her dress, she gave her younger sister the warmest, sisterly smile she could make. "A-ah, Rawberry, s-so nice to see you," she greeted the other demon, failing to stifle her stuttering. "I-I'm home. I-I'm guessing you ate already, right, but if not I-I'll make dinner with you. Why not stuffed shells tonight? Just give me a few minutes to get settled in and we'll get started soon. How was school by the way?" she went on, still trying to regain her composure which was still slightly cracked as evident from the sheepish chuckle and how she scratched the back of her neck.

"Big sis…"

Raspbel froze at the sound of a critical tone set against her and shuddered. Rawberry hardly used that tone of voice against her own sister—in fact, she never used it at all aside from that time on Friday. It made Raspbel feel uncomfortable, and she began to understand that the conversation she had with her friends this morning was likely coming true. Rawberry was definitely going to be very upset during this discussion, and there was nothing Raspbel could do about it except to allow her sister the chance to finish her acute inquiry. At least she hoped it wasn't too intense.

"Where were you today?" Rawberry finished, giving her older sister time to respond.

"W-why I-I was at work," Raspbel stated nervously with a small smile as she attempted to walk upstairs, but to no avail because her sister stood in her way.

"I told you to take a couple days off, didn't I?"

"Y-you did, b-but I-I just wanted to get some things done, is all."

"Did I not tell you to not leave the house?"

"Y-yes, you t-told me numorous times."

"And yet you disobeyed my instructions after I let you out of bed," came the accusation in its most serious nature as Rawberry jabbed a snappish finger at her sister. "I trusted you, and now you've kept me in the dark _again_." There was some extra emphasis on that last word which made her older sister cringe in fear. "I called home at lunch today, thinking you would answer. Granted, I'd allowed you some time to respond and left a message on the answering machine in the event you'd gone to the bathroom or couldn't get to it right away. I specifically said to text me back right away to let me know how you were doing. I tried again later and still got no response."

"S-sorry…" Raspbel apologized to her, looking down at the floor in shame while Rawberry kept up the strict chiding to get her point across so her older sister would hopefully listen next time she thought about doing something like that. Still, it was nice to know her sister cared for her, even if she had to get upset with her over something like this.

"I was worried sick about you," Rawberry complained, hands balled up into fists she placed on her hips. "I couldn't focus too well in school this afternoon because I was afraid something had happened to you. Though I wasn't given permission to leave right away since I had two classes to finish today, my teachers allowed me to keep my cellphone on vibrate so I would receive any texts from you telling me how you were doing. And when school was out, I rushed home to see if there was anything wrong and discovered there was because I couldn't find you."

"R-Rawberry, p-please listen to me," Raspbel attempted to plead with her sister, but could not because Rawberry cut her off with another accusatory finger.

"No, you listen to me, big sis. I searched the whole house and you weren't here. I even sent a call to the castle asking them to help look for you and went out into town with them before I was informed by a guard who saw you at work, hanging out with your friends and doing your job."

Raspbel's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden reveal of information. "Wait, you've been aware of where I was already? W-why did you ask me then?" she inquired and stepped back when her younger sister came forward to check her sister's pockets, finding only the new wallet with a new ID card in it and the house keys copied from Rawberry's keys—all given to Raspbel by staff from the castle before she left on Friday as she was heading down to the entrance. "W-wait, what're you doing, Rawberry? That's all I have on me aside from the gold coins in there."

"Is this really all of it?" her younger sister asked suspiciously, also eying her questionably.

"W-well, I-I took a bagged lunch with me to work today; a sandwich to be specific, which I threw out when I was done eating it. Would that count?"

It would, yes," Rawberry conceded that point and proceeded to chide her older sister again. "You usually get home around five o' clock, big sis—five o'clock," she repeated and emphasized that point by holding up that many fingers on one hand. It's pretty much five thirty now, so now I ask again while tailoring my original question: _where were you after work, big sis?_"

Ah, so that was what her sister was getting at. She figured out Raspbel went to The Auburn Tulip with help from castle staff, but was demanding why her sister arrived home later than usual. "Why, I was at the general store to see if there was a purse I needed since the old one got lost. The one I found cost more than I had on me, so I couldn't get it today," Raspbel answered in a clearer voice without the stuttering, having regained her composure now that Rawberry was no longer too upset with her anymore since the younger demon sighed in frustration. Although that did make her concerned for how Rawberry was feeling, Raspbel was relieved to have satisfied her sister.

"Why, big sis…?" came the exhausted inquiry as Rawberry sauntered into the kitchen and began to prepare her older sister's dinner. "Why would you disobey me when I said to stay home? I was so worried about you, big sis. I literally thought I lost you again."

Looking down at the floor as she entered, Raspbel felt ashamed of herself for having made her younger sister worry. Believing now was the time for her to explain herself, the demon took a deep breath before giving Rawberry an answer. "S-sorry, I-I didn't mean to scare you, Rawberry," she apologized sincerely. "I-I just didn't feel right knowing I missed work for a week while Ruby and Serenity shouldered the burden of managing the shop without me." With a small sigh, Raspbel took a seat at the table and began fiddling with her fingers. "I-I understand you're all worried about me, and I do appreciate that—truly, I do—but I can't just do nothing while others are putting their efforts in, even if it's for my sake. I've been confined in bed and our home for the whole weekend, and I started to feel…a little insecure because I felt more like I was trapped."

"So you don't want me to take care of you, is that?" Rawberry asked somberly with a sigh.

"N-no, that's not true, Rawberry," Raspbel looked up at her sister even though Rawberry's back was turned to her since she was facing the stove. "What I mean is that I was beginning to feel anxious about possibly letting my friends down by not going into work, and also because I wanted to let our customers and everyone else know I was doing alright. I felt really guilty about them not knowing how I was doing unless they saw me in person." As a gesture of goodwill to show that she was truly being sincere and honest about it, Raspbel stood and went over to embrace Rawberry in a hug from behind. Resting her head atop her sister's with a warm smile, Raspbel shut her eyes and chuckled happily. "I'm grateful to everyone for their concern, but I must let them know I'm okay now so they don't have to worry too much. It means so much to me to see that everybody cares for my wellbeing, but what good will it do if they don't know I'm truly fine? I don't mean to scare you or anyone else when something's wrong; I just need to let others see I'm doing okay so they can feel relieved knowing I'm alright and not in any sort of trouble."

"That's why you went to work anyway even though I said otherwise?" Rawberry inquired, beginning to calm down herself as she continued preparing dinner.

Raspbel shut her eyes again and nodded. "Yes, that's why. I'm truly sorry for scaring you. I really didn't mean it, honestly." Smiling sheepishly with a slight chuckle, she patted her younger sister on the head as she put forth a question for Rawberry. "I know it's probably not the best time to ask this, but do you forgive me? I'm really sorry for keeping you in the dark again."

It took a couple moments for Rawberry to respond since she sighed, but Raspbel could see her little sister wasn't angry anymore because Rawberry turned around with a smile and embraced her older sister in a hug which Raspbel happily returned. "Alright, I forgive you, big sis; but I still don't want you to overdo it. If you feel you're ready to get back to work, I won't stop you. Though I ask that you promise me to not burden yourself with anything too cumbersome to handle on your own. Let us help you when you need it, even if she feel you don't need it. I'm only asking because it still hasn't been too long since you left the castle's medical center, so don't make attempts to get things done on your own until you're able to become more independent, okay?"

"Sure, I promise," Raspbel said with a smile, shutting her eyes and raising her left hand up as part of the vow she was making to Rawberry. "Big sister's promise," she went on with a giggle.

"Promise," Rawberry said simply. "I ate already, so I'll prepare you something to eat."

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Raspbel remarked while walking out. "I'm just going to head upstairs so I can put my stuff away, then I'll be right back down in a bit."

"Alright, dinner will be ready soon, big sis," Rawberry commented as her older sister took her things from the table where Rawberry left them and went out into the hallway. Sauntering over to the stairs, Raspbel ascended them to the second floor and proceeded to enter their bedroom and placed her stuff on the nightstand before stepping out into the corridor.

Heading to the bathroom next so she could use it before dinner, she crossed the bathroom's threshold and stopped in front of the mirror so she could check her face first. Making sure to close the door behind her and then lock it, her smile vanished and was replaced with a somber frown as Raspbel reached into the folds of her hair and removed a bottle of pills. "I-I'm sorry…Rawberry."

She had not told Rawberry about her trip to the pharmacy after work to buy more of these as the voice badgered her into getting them after she left The Auburn Tulip. Recalling her sister's words from Friday about how both sets of pills could kill her when taken together, Raspbel sighed and she sniffed while a tear ran down her cheek. "I-I'm s-so, s-so s-sorry, Rawberry…"

…

**Just when Raspbel believed things couldn't have gotten any worse, her life shall begin to go down another dark turn that shall scar her just like the one before it did.**

**The part at the very beginning of the chapter about Macarona visiting another world alludes to another Gray Garden fanfic I'll be doing following this story. That fanfic ties into the events of **_Inner Craving_** as a lighthearted comedy to cheer everyone up after having read through this rather dark, horror story. However, I won't be getting to it right away because I want to finish **_Inner Craving_** first, then I'll start writing that one.**

**I also looked to Wikipedia again for a bit of information on soil testing, hence why the aspects of pH, nutrients, and the like were included in this chapter.**

**Also, something I forgot to mention in the author's notes of the last chapter was quite an interesting tidbit from a book entitled A Field Guide to Demons, Vampires, Fallen Angels, and Other Subversive Spirits by Carol K. Mack and Dinah Mack. During the meeting Kcalb and Wodahs had with Siegfried and Valens, I incorporated something from this book as one aspect to describe the ghouls I've introduced in this story. One entry refers to ghouls within the Arabian Desert who have matted hair over their eyes and can deceive people by coming across as humans. The ghouls could turn into animals such as horses and camels, hence why they have hoofed feet which they retain even in human form. Ghouls are known to attack the victims they come across, but they can be amiable and helpful if treated well. Males need the hair on their heads tended to so they can see, and female ghouls—known as Si'lats—welcome humans who nurse from this. The bit I incorporated was the hooved feet.**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Sisterly Feud

Rays of the sun filtered in through the window as she prepared breakfast, humming a sweet tune while turning the eggs over and let them sizzle in the frying pan. Going over to the fridge, she opened it up and pulled out the orange juice to pour it in a glass she retrieved from the cabinet and listened for the sounds of her sister getting up. Her wings perking up and flapping slightly, Raspbel chuckled softly as she set the glass down on the table next to a plate of fried eggs she made for the two of them. That was Rawberry's portion; hers was still cooking in the frying pan. Hearing sounds of thumps and creaks when her younger sister descended the staircase, the demon still hummed in peace while Rawberry entered the kitchen and sauntered towards her seat with the usual bedhead. "Good morning, Rawberry," Raspbel gave her an early morning greeting with a smile. "Have you slept well last? I trust you had pleasant dreams from all that tossing and turning I was hearing."

"You bet!" her sister replied, smoothing out her hair before sitting to eat. "I was just doing some thinking about this Saturday when we invite Macarona over. How about I invite her over for a sleepover in addition to dinner? I'm sure she'd like that and would accept the invitation."

Raspbel nodded happily, finishing the preparations for her own fried eggs. "Certainly, that is a wonderful idea. I'd be more than happy to let her spend the night."

"Alright, I'll tell her when I see her at school today," Rawberry commented and took a bite of her breakfast. "Mm, these are good, big sis! You're such a wonderful cook!"

"Thank you, Rawberry. I'm glad you enjoy it."

"You seem well this morning, big sis," her younger sister added, tapping the fork she used against the edge of the plate to get bits of a fried egg stuck to it off. "The pills Dr. Valens prescribed to you seem to be working quite well. You almost seem like a more active individual than usual."

"You think so," Raspbel giggled, glad those pills were of such a big help to her. While the instructions on the labels of both bottles mentioned each other under a section distinguishing which medications to not take with one another, Raspbel nonetheless had one of each together with a cup of water. Although she was worried about the possibility of dying due to that, somehow she didn't feel any different at all throughout the night. The voice that kept demanding she take both, and the tangy taste in her mouth were gone in addition to the nightmares that terrified her before. Raspbel couldn't believe it herself, but she felt that combination of two different pills cured her. Well, that was a preconception since she realized they might not keep those frightening aspects at bay really well unless she kept taking them. "I've only had a few so far, but it appears they're getting the job done so far. I'll be sure to take another later before I head out for work today."

"Good," Rawberry nodded, completely unaware of what her older sister was keeping from her now. "I'm glad you're getting better, but don't overdo anything like I keep telling you. I know your friends likely made the same remark, but it's true." Finishing her breakfast, the young demon got up and went to place her plate and fork in the sink with the glass of orange juice she drank. "I know the pills might not have worked right away as the bottle said, but just keep taking them. You will begin to feel much better if you follow the instructions and have one per morning and night."

Raspbel smiled, thankful to finally return to her normal lifestyle without fear of nightmares, a strange taste, and a creepy voice. "Indeed," she agreed, "I'm starting to feel better already."

"No more odd dreams or that weird taste you've been feeling before?" Rawberry asked as her older sister shook her head to confirm it, still smiling while she shut her eyes.

"Nope, nothing of the sort last night. I'm positive they finally went away for good."

"Well, keep using the pills anyway just in case they only put a temporary stop to them. I'm sure they're probably more effective than the ones Mayumi prescribed to you, but that's something for another discussion," her younger sister replied while heading out of the kitchen to begin getting ready for school. "We'll speak to Dr. Valens about that the next time we meet with him, and we'll also get another opinion from Mayumi too if that's alright."

"I don't mind," Raspbel remarked, finishing her own breakfast before starting to clean up. "I'm starting to think the ones Dr. Valens prescribed are more effective than the others."

"Perhaps," Rawberry nodded, stretching her arms in the air. "In any case, just don't overdo anything for a while. I know I'm repeating it again, though even so you seem to be better. I'll still keep watch over you until I'm certain you're fully recovered. It's good you're feeling okay, and I do trust you because you're my big sister. Still, let us help you when you need it; how could you effectively recover without assistance from people who care for you? It's not something you can overcome on your own; that's what family and friends are for."

"True, I couldn't have said it better myself," Raspbel said while placing the dishes and the silverware into the dishwasher. "Now get yourself prepared for school. The weather channel stated it was going to rain a little later, so make sure you bring your jacket today."

"Alright, big sis," Rawberry commented, bounding over to her sister so she could give her a hug and a light kiss on the cheek. "I love you, big sis," she said before walking out of the kitchen.

Raspbel smiled and returned the sisterly affection. "I love you too, Rawberry."

…

Thus the week passed by peacefully, and Raspbel did not have any horrible nightmares and that taste in her mouth vanished immediately. She didn't even hear the voice talking to her anymore as it too disappeared for good, so the demon finally found the peace of mind she had wanted from the beginning—or more specifically, the time when these aspects started to intensify. Throughout the week she began feeling a lot better and more active than ever before, making the comment she heard from Rawberry to be a valid truth than a hopeful prediction or a casual remark. Raspbel was very grateful for the benefits since this meant she could resume her normal life without fear of any kind of terrifying elements disturbing her as she worked through the week and spent time with her younger sister after work. It was all thanks to the pills she'd been taking—both sets in fact despite the grave risks of such a dosage—and she really believed the two were getting the job done as one pair instead of as a single pill which didn't work on its own. Although the threat of potentially fatal side effects and severe risk factors initially scared her, Raspbel soon discovered they didn't affect her at all. She didn't know why, nor was she even bothered because she got her normal life back.

The week was simply amazing. The Auburn Tulip received plenty of customers who came to buy flowers. Raspbel couldn't be happier since she and her friends contributed to its success.

Eventually the weekend came following an active week of good work, and Saturday finally arrived with Macarona coming over for dinner and the sleepover. She and Rawberry had plenty of fun that evening while waiting for Raspbel to finish preparing their meals. Soon, dinner was ready and the two girls came to the table to find that she had really outdone herself this time. Though the dinner was just enough for three people, Raspbel made buttered biscuits as a side dish alongside a main course of turkey, corn, peas, and gravy for Rawberry and Macarona with some baked ziti for herself. They would've questioned why she didn't have the same dish as them, though Rawberry's explanation about that to her friends earlier in the week seemed to satisfy them, including herself.

Her older sister hadn't been eating meat anymore which was odd at first until Raspbel said she just wanted different food for a while just as a change of pace. They accepted that as something ordinary, nothing suspicious or strange because sometimes a change of pace was alright. Although Raspbel didn't want to eat meat—or even bugs for that matter—ever again since it was due to the experience of encountering the true nature of the ghouls in Moreisineum, she believed it was most likely a nightmare brought on by stress of being lost in the forest. She even began to accept she'd been missing for four days, but thought she was unconscious for that time. She did not ask about the details regarding it since she did not want Rawberry to feel upset about it, so she dropped the topic completely. However, despite the fact she no longer wanted to consume meat herself as that still left some trauma in her mind, Raspbel couldn't deny Rawberry or any of her friends such food as it wasn't right of her to do so because it wasn't her place to instruct them to eat certain foods.

As the three of them all enjoyed the peaceful meal, Raspbel made sure to listen attentively to the story Macarona related to her concerning the previous weekend in another world. The young angel was specifically invited to the underworld Reficul was in charge of where she met Sin again. Raspbel knew of the two from that tour Macarona gave the otherworldly Devil's family once, and Macarona also went on to speak of the fun she had with them and another Devil who received the same invitation, plus three other demons—one from Reficul's underworld, and two from another underworld—who also attended the weekend gathering. Even an angel from Reficul's world was there too. The account took up the entire time they spent eating, and soon they finished their meals.

With a short hum of satisfaction since she enjoyed her meal, Macarona sighed happily and turned to look at Raspbel to give the older demon a compliment regarding her cooking. "That was delicious!" she remarked, closing her eyes and bowing her head in gratitude for the food.

Raspbel also shut her eyes and chuckled, thankful her skills in the kitchen were appreciated by Rawberry and her friends. "Thanks for saying so, Macarona!" she said while clasping her hands together and blushing slightly out of embarrassment. She didn't mind receiving compliments even though it felt somewhat embarrassing sometimes, but she accepted them anyway as it was polite.

"Yes! You're such a good cook, Raspbel…" Macarona went on before pausing to wipe her mouth so it wasn't covered in crumbs or gravy. "It was very tasty!"

Rawberry chuckled in agreement, winking at them with a smile. "Right?" she asked, yet it was a rhetorical confirmation with cheerfulness mixed in that made the angel deadpan a little since she had a good idea of what the demon was referring to. After all, they were both great friends and knew one another quite well, so it made sense for Macarona to get the idea.

"Not at all like the bug jam Rawberry makes!" This comment wasn't meant as an insult in the sense that her friend was merely stating a preference, though it did come across as such because Rawberry seemed to take offense to that. Yet there were no tears of sadness in the younger demon's eyes since she was only pretending to be hurt by Macarona's remark.

"So meeean!" she whined in response, hoping to convey the point that bugs really did taste good and were an excellent delicacy—at least in her opinion. "Bugsies are friends…"

"You turn your friends in jam?!" Macarona inquired, rhetorically again to convey her point that bug jam was disgusting and—rather ironically—that it was mean to the bugs. Though Raspbel felt the conversation took quite an odd turn when they traded comments concerning the morality and etiquette of eating bugs, she remained silent because of how uncomfortable it made her. She used to think of them as a good meal too like Rawberry did before the nightmare of those ghouls opened her eyes to more…grotesque food. Now she was actually in full agreement with Macarona on that topic, reflecting on the times she'd eaten bugs and liked them because they were so tasty. However, her ghoulish nightmare taught her that live food was immoral and incredibly grotesque beyond anything she ever experienced throughout her whole life.

Well, aside from _that thing_…It sent more chills down her spine than the ghouls, especially since they incorporated that thing into their pantheon. Yet it was only a horrible nightmare, nothing truly serious which couldn't harm her, and it wasn't real to boot. Raspbel took solace in that fact.

Watching the girls ramble on about the ethics of slaughtering bugs and turning them into a nice jar of jam, the older demon smiled happily to conceal her growing discomfort and successfully suppressed a hard shudder that traveled down her spine. Getting up from the table while collecting the dishes, she finally spoke up to put an end to the conversation without sounding too strict. "Now, you two," she said as Rawberry and Macarona listened attentively, taking their glasses along with the silverware and following Raspbel into the kitchen. "It's not nice to argue over anything unless it's a well-mannered debate on something you both can learn from."

"I'm not arguing," Rawberry countered playfully and handed the things she got to her older sister so Raspbel could wash them by hand since the dishwasher was already on. "I'm just showing Macarona a new way of life she's having trouble adjusting to."

"How exactly can I adjust to gorging myself on insects found on the ground in the wild?!" the angel offered a quick counterargument. "Don't tell me I simply have to eat them and like it!"

Rawberry would've spoke up soon to tell Macarona that she would need to do exactly that, but Raspbel made sure to politely interject so her sister wouldn't disgust the angel and herself. "It might be alright for you, but do respect others' perspectives and opinions on the matter even if you don't fully agree with them on certain aspects of the topic. That's a fair compromise, is it not?"

"I suppose so," Rawberry agreed before looking to Macarona and gently seizing the angel's right arm after she had turned over the things she helped gather from the kitchen table. "Come on, Macarona, let's go watch cartoons!" she stated enthusiastically, leading Macarona into their living room so they could watch television. "You pick what to watch first since you're a guest, though I suggest you go for something funny and exciting the two of us will like!"

"Alright, let's see what the TV guide says," Macarona responded, taking up the booklet so she could leaf through it with the demon to find something satisfactory. "If nothing's on right now, we could always watch a movie or a documentary of some kind."

"But we're not in school," Rawberry remarked, seeking to make this a fun evening instead of an academic continuation of school. "Why waste time learning when you could have fun?"

"Then what would be the point of even going to school in the first place?" the angel stated as a counter to the comment. "Rawberry, I know fun and games are good and all, but we require a good education as well. Besides, I'm not saying it has to be documentary; anything should suffice so long as it's not too violent or inappropriate for us to watch."

"Fair enough," Rawberry conceded as the doorbell rang right when she said that. Whirling around out of curiosity, she sauntered into the hallway and stepped over to the front door. "Wonder who that could be?" she inquired, speaking aloud to her sister and Macarona so they could hear it. "We weren't expecting more company tonight, so it might be a neighbor looking for a favor, or it could be a salesman looking to advertise some products or something."

"Hold on for just a moment, Rawberry," Raspbel called from within the kitchen, applying some soap and water to wash her hands even though she hadn't finished washing the dishes. "Look through the little eyehole. Who's waiting outside the door?"

"Let me see…" her younger sister commented, peering through the eyehole and then turned her head to address the older demon. "It's your friends." Unlocking the door and opening it so both angels could step inside, Rawberry held her arms out as she welcomed a hug from Ruby who also felt it fitting to get Serenity in on the group hug. "Hey, girls, good to see you," she said as the first of them to enter whirled around with the demon in her arms as a playful gesture of friendship.

"Same here," Ruby replied after pulling the other angel into the fun. "Nice to see you too." Letting go of them for a moment, her eyes glanced over to the kitchen where she saw Rawberry's sister drying her hands before walking over to meet them. "Hey, Rawberry, your sister's not giving you a hard time, is she? Because if she is, you know I'll always beat some sense into her so she'll start apologizing for any wrongdoing against you! I hope she's been listening to you carefully; you are in charge for a while since she's only been let go from the medical center last Friday, so make sure you don't cut her any slack for not listening to your instructions!"

"Whoa, careful Ruby," Serenity chided her somewhat aggressive sense of playful fun. "We don't want to send her back there. She's already been feeling pretty guilty about missing an entire week of work. I know she's become more active at the shop to make up for her sudden absence, though I don't believe she could handle another week off sooner than later."

"Hey, it's still her fault for disobeying my little friend's directions to stay home and rest!" Ruby argued, taking Rawberry's side in that old debate over Raspbel's health and capabilities. "I'll not have her working her ass off when she would be much better off resting first so she can regain her full strength. It's better to be cautious about these things, Seren, something Rasp must learn."

"I'm not sure a beating will teach her anything," Macarona deadpanned as she interjected.

"Sure it will!" Ruby remarked in excitement, rubbing the palms of her hands together while thinking of a way to make her friend talk after having gone through some excruciating pain. "This is the most effective way of getting suspects to spill the beans. Just watch; Seren and I shall do the ol' good guard, bad guard routine," she giggled mischievously which made Raspbel shiver slightly as she smiled sheepishly with a nervous chuckle, timidly taking a step back and swallowing.

"U-uh, I-I'm sure I-I'll be s-spilling s-something else," she stuttered, feeling uncomfortable with the way Ruby took this conversation. "U-um, b-besides, Rawberry and I-I already had t-this worked out, s-so everything's all g-good. I-I c-can s-still work."

"See, look at what you did now, Ruby," Serenity chided the other angel and lightly smacked her upside the head. "Don't scare her with a threat like that, okay? You could get in serious trouble doing something like that, you know? Do you want to be hauled in front of the authorities?"

"Hey, she knows I'm only kidding, right, Rasp?" Ruby asked with her hands held up since she was now on the defense rather than the offense she took towards her other friend.

"It didn't sound like it," Rawberry chided, stepping between her and Raspbel so she could stand up for her older sister. Normally she would've joked around for a little longer, yet the remark about physically hurting her older sister went too far and now she was mad about it. "I won't allow you to harm big sis, Ruby. We appreciate your support, but don't blow it; she's been through a lot of stress, more than you've ever been in your life. You lay a finger on her, and I'll make you regret it, big time; I mean it." Puffing out her chest and crossing her arms, she narrowed her eyes to glare at the energetic angel who started to back away nervously to avoid causing any further trouble.

"Okay, okay, point made, Rawberry," Ruby commented with a small smile that didn't have any malicious intent within it. "Don't worry, I'll stop with that. Sorry if that exchange got heated."

"It did almost escalate quickly," Macarona remarked casually with a slight deadpan. "You really do need to think before you speak, Ruby, otherwise you'll only get yourself into problems."

"True, true, I can't argue with that," Ruby agreed with a nod.

"Well, at least she's honest with others," Raspbel came to the lively angel's defense despite having been on the receiving end of a playful attack against her. "I'd say that's at least a benefit of being friends with her since she speaks directly from the heart and always tells the truth." Although she managed to regain her composure, the teasing still made her feel insecure since it really could have happened had they been enemies. She didn't like the sound of that at all since she wanted her friends to stay by her side as allies instead of enemies opposed to her.

"Tell me you're not saying that out of fear, Rasp," Ruby demanded in a calm voice without even a hint of cruel intentions behind them. "Come on, you know I'd never harm you when I could be harming those who do such terrible things to you. Seren and I are always on your side."

"I'm not; it isn't fear," the demon confirmed it for her to soothe the tense situation as a way of preventing it from getting worse before moving on. "Anyway, what are you girls doing here?"

"Remember the flower Ruby spoke of?" Serenity inquired to jog the demon's memory.

"Flower…?" Raspbel parroted briefly as she closed her eyes to think of it. "Flower, flower, flower…ah, you're referring to the one flower which only grows in moonlight, correct?" Serenity nodded to confirm that suspicion as Raspbel snapped her fingers. "You found where it grows?"

"I did," Ruby remarked as she stepped forward. "I told Serenity about it and she agreed to join me in our hunt for the elusive beauty. That bet of ours is still on, and we're hoping you could come with us to its alleged location. I say 'alleged' because this place is only one of the locations, yet it's the first I've found and the place is mentioned in several texts. It's bound to be there."

With a small sigh, Raspbel shook her head to decline the offer. "If I wasn't busy tonight, I would; though Rawberry and I made plans to have Macarona come spend the night here. If it was on a later date, I could possibly make it, but I'm afraid I'll have to pass this time."

"Plus I'm still keeping a watchful eye on her," Rawberry added. "I know she's independent now even though I'm not really supposed to let her become more active for at least a while, though big sis really has been getting much better at a swell pace. It's only been several days since I gave her official permission to return to work after I found out she left with me unaware, yet she's made a great recovery so far and it literally feels like she's back to normal again. Still, I'd like to ensure she's doing well which is why I'd prefer for her to stay home tonight."

"Fair enough," Serenity remarked with a small smile. "Rasp's been doing well at work, but I can see how such a quick recovery would still require a bit of attention just as a precaution."

"Yeah, so don't worry, Rasp," Ruby commented. "I've got a camera with me to snap a shot of the flower, so I'll bring it to you for your judgment tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure," Raspbel said, nodding since she could agree to that term. "Still, I don't think I need to do that. I told you before that its discovery would decide which of you won."

"Even so, you should at least see the photo," Serenity said.

"I will," Raspbel nodded. "Just bring me the picture tomorrow and I'll look at it."

"Certainly, look forward to it," Ruby remarked as she and Serenity stepped out, though the two of them were stopped briefly by Raspbel when the demon put forth another inquiry.

"Wait, the two of you are going alone?" she asked out of concern for their safety. "Isn't it unsafe to head out for the spot at this hour? I know it's still early in the evening, but at least ensure you have others to go with for protection so you can come back safely." Raspbel trusted her friends, though the accident she'd been in a while ago when she fell down that ravine made her worry. She didn't want the same thing to happen to them, hence why she voiced that concern.

"Oh, don't worry about us, Rasp," Serenity remarked, walking out the door with Ruby. "It is already covered. We also invited our boyfriends to come with us and they said they would."

"Right," the other angel agreed. "We've prepared ourselves for this little adventure, so the two of us—or should I say four of us—are good and ready to go. We'll see you tomorrow, Rasp."

"Yes, tomorrow. Goodbye for now, girls," Raspbel said, waving goodbye to them.

"Well, that sounds like a fun adventure," Rawberry commented after shutting the door. "It might be something we can do sometime once the school year is over, Macarona."

"You mean going camping out in the wilderness?" Macarona replied with a question. "I'd go for that anytime, but please don't eat any bugs while we're out. I'm sure you'd get an illness of some sort from whatever could be out there. If we do, bring your girl scouts' handbook with you."

"Yeah, yeah, I still have the old thing in our room upstairs," Rawberry responded and went upstairs to get it. "It's still got all of those doodles I drew in it whenever I got bored. I'll show you some of them." Watching her sister turn the corner to ascend the stairs while the angel walked into the living room to continue flipping through the TV guide, Raspbel smiled and went back to what she was originally doing. There were still dishes in the sink that had to be cleaned, and she couldn't let them stay there for too long because the stuff would take up space in there.

Turning the faucet on and setting it to warm water, the demon began to hum a harmonious tune while doing her work. Sticking her hands into the soapy water that began to form when she'd been conversing with her friends, Rawberry, and Macarona, Raspbel pulled out the sponge so she could wipe it across the dishes and silverware. Applying some dish soap to it, she then pressed the sponge against a plate and started scrubbing it to get leftover bits and crumbs of food off. Keeping up the process with each dish and piece of silverware, Raspbel eventually finished cleaning them. Going over to a hook on a cabinet, she pulled off a dishtowel and dried the stuff so she could place them where each of the items went before closing her eyes as she began to wash her hands.

Thinking of the flower her friends were talking about, Raspbel sighed in peace while slowly opening her eyes to form a half-lidded expression with a small smile. They widened slightly since she just then realized that she forgot to shut the blinds before when it was starting to get dark. "Oh, silly me," she chuckled softly, shutting her eyes again for a brief moment and chuckling to herself. "I should've closed these blinds before." Quickly drying her hands with the dishtowel, she reached an arm up to the cord attached to the blinds so she could draw them closed. Yet Raspbel gradually opened her eyes during this motion before they widened in a sudden emergence of nervous shock at the sight of something in her reflection of the window. The sight sent chills down her spine since she hadn't felt anything like this sense of dread for a week, though what she saw made her shiver.

Within the window she could make out a reflection of herself—well, most of her figure, at the very least. It looked so much like her except for one detail which stood out from the rest of her reflection. Raspbel's reflection was…smiling; although she had been smiling, there wasn't even a single hint of a smile on her face now. Furthermore, that smile in the reflection…was disturbingly creepy. It gave Raspbel goosebumps as she took a step back out of fear before shaking her head to clear it of any doubts and fears before quickly closing the blinds to block out the reflection. Taking a deep breath and wiping away a bit of cold perspiration that manifested on her temple, she crossed her arms and shuddered slightly as she pondered what that could've been.

"Perhaps it was just a mere trick of the reflection or something," she whispered quietly and sighed in relief, glad to have debunked that mystery despite not having seen the reflection's entire head. Only the bottom half and the torso were visible to her in addition to the arms. "Yeah, it must have been something like that. I'm only seeing things, that's all," Raspbel chuckled to herself.

Hearing the sound of hurried footsteps descending the stairs, she knew Rawberry found the handbook she used back when she was in the girl scouts' program. That revived old memories she had of the time Raspbel was a part of that program herself, especially since she let Rawberry have her copy with all of the important things underlined and notes written in the margins of each page. That idea her younger sister and Macarona had about camping seemed like a fun plan to enact, so the older demon believed it could be a good idea just to get out and enjoy the wilderness. Some of the old camping supplies they had stored in the basement could've probably been thrown out so a few new replacements could be purchased. Maybe she would propose the idea to her friends when she saw the photo tomorrow and let Rawberry inform her friends too so they could all go camping. It sounded like a good idea, so Raspbel nodded and began to leave the kitchen to talk with her and Macarona about it after returning the dishtowel to the hook.

"Ah, there you are, Rawberry," she spoke up, shutting her eyes after seeing her sister in the hallway. "Listen, I've just been thinking about the idea you both mentioned. I think—" However, she was interrupted when Rawberry rudely barged by her and stormed into the kitchen to wash her hands in the sink after setting a satchel on the table. The action was so unexpected and sudden that it baffled Raspbel because her sister was never rude. Sure, she was critical of her older sister when they got home from the medical center and once Raspbel returned from work on Monday; though the older demon felt there was no cause for this behavior, especially when she didn't know why Rawberry shoved her way into the kitchen with a satchel from the hallway closet upstairs.

"Rawberry?!" she exclaimed slightly in surprise, hoping to uncover the reason for this odd surliness. "Is something wrong? Did you find the handbook for Macarona? I can help you look for it." The offer was nice, and she expected Rawberry would confirm it because she started having a few doubts as to whether this was surliness on the younger demon's part, or if she was hurrying to show Macarona the book and wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around her when she came down. Yet the appearance of that satchel was strange since Raspbel didn't know why the thing was carried down instead of the book which Rawberry might've still been searching for, and the retort her younger sister made next completely threw her off guard.

"Just shut up and take your damn pills…" her sister stated in a harsh tone which was quite critical, more so than the previous times she addressed Raspbel with it.

"M-my medication…?" Raspbel asked nervously and took a few uneasy steps towards the satchel, realizing that Rawberry brought it down for her. However, she still didn't understand why her younger sister was acting like this because she didn't expect it. Unless…no, she had to deny it since there was no way Rawberry would've found those because Raspbel hid them carefully. "Oh, those," she commented with a somewhat sheepish smile and took up the satchel to open it. "Thank you for reminding me about that, Rawberry," Raspbel went on as Macarona walked in.

"U-um, sorry for interrupting," the angel apologized somewhat apprehensively. "I've heard an argument from the living room. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but is everything okay? You're not hiding something from Rawberry again, right?" It was a legitimate question that surprised Raspbel because she figured her sister must've told Macarona about what happened with regards to issues she used to deal with for a while. Yet the older demon smiled to relieve the angel of that concern.

"No, of course not," Raspbel said, concealing her own anxiety behind a façade of cheerful kindness she thought would soothe Macarona's concern. "Rawberry just reminded me to take the medicine I've been prescribed, that's all. Nothing to worry about." Yet when she looked inside the satchel after opening it a moment later, the demon went pale and failed to suppress a shudder since her fear was finally validated by the sight of both sets of pills which had been dumped into it along with the bottles themselves. Swallowing a lump in her throat as she finally needed to acknowledge the fact that Rawberry somehow discovered where she hid them—perhaps when she rummaged in their bedroom for the girl scouts' handbook—Raspbel tried to regain her composure in front of the girls and raised a hand to quiet Macarona when the angel tried to say something. "D-don't worry, Macarona," she stuttered slightly, hoping she wasn't scaring either of them. "Everything's o-okay, I-I just need a moment alone with Rawberry, alright? W-why don't you head back inside and turn the television on. We can watch a good movie in a bit, o-okay?"

"U-um, okay," Macarona murmured quietly as she took a step back to head out. She didn't say anything more because she must've realized something bad was going to happen, so she began to make her way as Raspbel turned her attention to Rawberry in an attempt to reason with her.

"N-now, Rawberry, I-I know what this looks like, but j-just let me explain s-so we c-could come to a-a reasonable understanding," the older demon said as her sister dried her hands. Raspbel would've gone on to rationalize what the younger demon found, but was suddenly scared into a brief lapse of silence when Rawberry whirled around and violently threw the dishtowel at a set of indoor wind chimes hanging from the doorway where Macarona was walking. Although her friend was not part of this argument, what happened was enough to startle her as she also turned around because what Rawberry did—and what she did next—caught her off guard too.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Rawberry screamed in anger and smashed her left fist on the counter. "THREE TIMES! THREE TIMES YOU'VE KEPT ME IN THE DARK! I WARNED YOU TO NOT TAKE THE OTHER PILLS AND ALLOWED YOU TO RETURN TO WORK! AND YOU GO ON TO BETRAY MY TRUST?!" Her rage was justified as she was right, but Raspbel simply swallowed heavily again and held her ground with her hands held up in defense. The satchel in her hands swayed gently as she moved, trembling and taking a step back to give her little sister space.

"W-wait, Rawberry, p-please listen," Raspbel pleaded with her in the hope they could talk this over calmly instead of having one individual screaming at the other. "I-I can explain, I-I—"

"EXPLAIN WHAT?! THIS?!" her sister raged on, storming over to Raspbel and snatching the satchel from her hands in a violent motion. If her hands had claws, she would've ripped into a chunk of her older sister and made her bleed when she seized it. Pouring the contents onto the table to reveal what was inside so both Macarona and Raspbel could see what was inside—even though the latter already got a good look at everything inside of it—Rawberry threw the satchel down and continued raging against her older sister. "THE FACT YOU'VE BEEN TAKING TWO SETS OF PILLS THAT CAN KILL YOU IF YOU EVER HAVE THEM TOGETHER?!"

The sudden accusation didn't surprise Raspbel because she knew it was true. Yet it scared her regardless because she didn't know what to do or what she could say to appease Rawberry and calm her down. She gasped when her sister mentioned it, and so did Macarona as the revelation's reveal unnerved her as well. The angel opened her mouth to intervene, but stopped short since she was entering into territory she was forbidden from entering. Neither of them ever saw Rawberry's anger become this intense before—well, Macarona had a good idea from when she saw the results of the young demon's massacre of flame bats that tried to kill her sister during Ivlis' invasion—so this was the first time they actually experienced the full onslaught of frightening ire from her. Still, there had to be some way Raspbel could reason with her younger sister to calm her down.

"R-Rawberry, p-please c-calm d-down," she stuttered timidly, gazing at Rawberry through tearful eyes because she hoped Rawberry would settle down and be reasonable. "I-I know w-what it looks like, b-but I-I'm s-sure you'll understand once I-I—"

"UNDERSTAND WHAT?! THAT TAKING TWO DIFFERENT KINDS OF MEDICINE WON'T KILL YOU?! THAT YOU'RE NOT OVERDOSING ON TWO MEDICATIONS?!" Her younger sister screamed, her face still darkening into an expression of wrathful rage that started to show when she first started screaming. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! I KNOW WHAT IT DAMN WELL LOOKS LIKE ALREADY, AND I KNOW YOU DO TOO!"

"O-o-okay, y-you're right!" Raspbel conceded, quickly pressing her hands together as she wished to hopefully calm her sister's temper. "Y-yes, you're absolutely c-correct, b-but p-p-please, Rawberry, let m-me explain! J-just c-calm down a-and w-we'll t-talk this over in p-private!"

"YOU WANT TO TALK THIS OVER?!" Enraged, Rawberry smashed her hands onto the table with the palms facing down. She almost knocked it over and sent some of the pills flying out of control as the impact forced them into the air. The impact they made against the floor was soft, though all three individuals present could hear the little clicks of pills landing and bouncing around before rolling to a halt. "FINE, WE'LL TALK IT OVER, BIG SIS! LET'S TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO YOURSELF AND WHAT YOU'RE PUTTING ME THROUGH! LET US DISCUSS THE VALUE OF TRUST AND HOW WE SHOULD COMMUNICATE PROBLEMS TO ONE ANOTHER! WHY NOT THROW IN THE ISSUES OF DISTRUST AND SILENCE!"

"Rawberry, please!" Raspbel cried out, tears flowing down her face because she could not hold them back any longer. She didn't wish for this to turn out the way it did, but the fight started becoming too intense for her to handle. More than anything she wanted to rationalize this problem with her little sister so Rawberry could understand what was happening. Although Raspbel did not want Rawberry to worry by keeping the issues which bothered her for a while bottled up inside of her, she suddenly became aware of the negative impact that decision was leaving behind since her younger sister had discovered the secret she'd been hiding for about a week. "T-this isn't about an issue of d-distrust! I-I just d-didn't want to upset you, t-that's all!"

"DO I LOOK UPSET TO YOU, BIG SIS?!" her sister demanded, pointing to her face and banging the table again with a fist that made more pills fly. "AM I NOT TRUSTWORTHY?!"

"I-I didn't s-say that, o-o-or even imply a-anything of the s-sort!" Raspbel countered even though she really didn't want to since it would only upset Rawberry further. "I-I know I-I s-should have t-told you everything f-from the s-start, b-but p-p-please t-try to understand! I-I'm your older s-sister; I-I d-don't want to s-scare you and I-I don't mean t-to either!"

"OF COURSE, IT HAS TO BE ABOUT YOU, DOESN'T IT?! ALL ABOUT YOU!" her sister cried at the top of her lungs before her voice died away as she whipped around and sniffed. While they couldn't see her facial expression to know how she was feeling, Raspbel and Macarona could hear Rawberry sniffing as the young demon stormed over to the kitchen counter away from them. Lightly pressing her hands on the countertop, she choked a few times since she was having a hard time trying to control her emotions despite her weeping. Raspbel attempted to approach her to embrace Rawberry in a comforting hug to end the argument, but Rawberry turned around right away to show her face not only darkened, but was also drenched in her own tears. "Four days…" she murmured softly at first before raising her voice. "For four days I worried. I was so frightened that something bad had happened to you. I didn't eat, I could barely sleep, and my stomach was in a terrible knot while my heart leapt into my mouth. Then you returned and I was relieved you were okay and that nothing too serious had happened to you in your absence."

"R-Rawberry, I-I…" Raspbel struggled to speak, but her voice died away because of a big lump in her throat. She swallowed heavily to clear her throat as Rawberry continued speaking.

"I took care of you and kept a close watch on you because I was worried about you." While her tone of voice had decreased in volume so that she wasn't shouting anymore, the younger demon couldn't hide the fact her voice was quivering while she spoke despite the fact she didn't stutter a single word. "I thought you were hurt or had died somehow due to whatever accident you got into. That's why I wanted to keep you safe, to protect you and stay close by so I wouldn't fail to protect you. When that jerk Devil from another world invaded and his damn forces broke in, I slaughtered them all just to protect you. You are all I have left, and I can't bear the thought of losing you." She sniffed again and raised a sleeve to wipe some snot off her face, turning away momentarily to take a few steps to the right before facing Raspbel again. "It was all my fault. My fault for not sticking close to you that night the day we all went on the biking trip. I don't care if others apologize while saying they should've stayed by you too in addition to claiming that nobody could've known what would happen. We should've known—no, I should've known, and yet I went ahead anyway."

"R-Rawberry…" Feeling another lump in her throat, Raspbel swallowed again and tried to approach her little sister again to apologize for everything that happened until Rawberry continued.

"It was my mistake, and I've tried so hard to keep it from happening again. Yet I discover things you've been keeping from me, big sis. Things I, as your younger sister, should know because I have a right to know since I also have a right to worry about you. First it was the pills prescribed to you by that therapist you've seen with me unaware until I found them in your drawer. Then the day you went into work after I specifically told you to stay home and recover for a couple days to get some much needed rest. I forgave you both times because I loved you, big sis. Nothing would make me happier than to make you happy, so I didn't force you to talk until you were ready while I also allowed you to return to work. Yet now…" Rawberry sniffed again, having difficulty getting her point across even though it actually did come across clearly. "Now you've betrayed the trust I had placed in you by buying the pills originally prescribed to you when I specifically said that both types of these pills could likely kill you. How am I supposed to forgive that?"

"R-Rawberry…" Raspbel murmured quietly, feeling very guilty about what she'd done.

"How long have you been taking both kinds of pills, big sis?" her younger sister asked, but Raspbel stayed silent for too long because she feared answering that question could upset her little sister further. It was only when Rawberry raised her voice again that she did. "HOW LONG?!"

"A-a…" Raspbel paused, hesitating to speak since she was reluctant to say it. "S-since this p-past M-Monday night when I-I c-came home f-from w-work late because I-I bought them then."

"So for about a week you've been taking them," Rawberry declared rhetorically, using the somber tone of voice she spoke in to express how upset, angry, and disappointed she was. "In that timeframe you could've died, big sis! I would've had to watch your corpse be placed into a casket and lowered into the ground by our parents' graves! I would've been all alone without you!"

Swallowing yet another lump in her throat as she shuddered, finally acknowledging how a fatal mistake like the one she committed could've ruined their lives permanently, Raspbel opened her mouth to speak up and apologize for everything she unintentionally put Rawberry through. "I-I'm s-sorry, R-Rawberry, I-I…I-I d-didn't mean t-to…h-honest…"

Yet Rawberry rejected her apology outright. "No, you're not sorry! If you were sorry, you would've thought about opening up to me more than you probably already had! You have kept me in the dark three times and even downright lied to me! Why should I accept your apologies?! Why should I believe you now after you've betrayed my trust and attempted to commit suicide?!"

"I-I…" For once Raspbel didn't know how to respond. In fact, she never knew how to deal with this situation because she didn't think it would be this terrible. "I-I…I-I d-don't know, I-I…"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

It was this final question that silenced Raspbel. She didn't know how to answer it. "I-I…" she attempted to speak up, though her voice quivered with her confidence shattered. "I-If I-I knew, I-I would s-say, b-but I-I…" That was when her voice died slightly, and it was with a heavy heart and lots of tears that Raspbel had to admit what she did was dreadfully wrong. "I-I'm so s-sorry, Rawberry…I-I d-didn't want to w-worry you with m-my own p-problems. I-I—"

"You should've thought of that before you betrayed my trust," Rawberry commented in an even harsher tone mixed in with all the sadness, despair, and rage. "Perhaps you should've stayed lost! Maybe you should just take your damn pills and die where nobody will ever find you!" It was a hard thing to say, especially so because it was difficult to even accept what her sister did. Raspbel stepped forward and held her arms out to embrace her younger sister in a hug to apologize for the pain and despair she put her through, but Rawberry jerked away violently. "Don't touch me!" she ordered, shoving the older demon aside and storming out of the kitchen.

Neither Raspbel nor Macarona moved from where they stood, each of them shocked by the feud that took place with Rawberry now storming away in anger. Hearing her go upstairs, a sound of a door slamming shut violently following heavy footfalls of a girl enraged at her older sister for the terrible offense she'd made almost startled them into fright. Minutes passed as the two of them just stood there until Macarona spoke up meekly. "I-I think I-I should go home now."

"Y-yes," Raspbel agreed timidly. "I-it's probably for the best. S-sorry about tonight."

Neither of them spoke up again after that as they headed upstairs as well; Macarona to pick up her things so she could leave and go home, Raspbel to approach her bedroom door. The idea to have the angel spend the night with them originally sounded like a great idea at first, but now there were doubts as to whether it still was because of what happened. This was the first time Rawberry had even been this angry at Raspbel for what she'd done, and it scared the two of them into subdued fear since the context of their argument had been about a major mistake the older demon made, so they both naturally decided it would've been better to call the sleepover off for tonight. Coming to the door while Macarona continued down the hall for a bit to the guestroom she was staying in for the night, Raspbel swallowed heavily and apprehensively knocked on the door a few times.

"R-Rawberry," she called out to her little sister, hearing Rawberry's heavy footfalls inside the room. "R-Rawberry, can I-I come in?" Although she received no answer to her inquiry, Raspbel waited for a couple seconds before working up the courage to enter even though she wasn't given any permission to do so. Pushing the door open and slowly stepping inside to find Rawberry in her sad state which emerged during the big fight they just had, weeping with a hand to her mouth and her face drenched in tears pouring from her eyes, Raspbel blinked and approached slowly. She did try to think of something to say which could please the poor girl, but evidently it seemed like she'd accept nothing but the truth from her older sister—a truth Raspbel didn't know how to explain.

Rawberry didn't say anything as she just paced back and forth between their beds and over to her side of the room which indicated she most likely didn't want to talk. Taking deep breaths to calm herself down so she could hopefully soothe her younger sister's nerves, Raspbel wiped away her own tears and attempted to show her warmest, big sister smile to calm her younger sister since she didn't want to fight with her. "U-Um, I-I know things might not have w-worked out p-perfectly t-tonight, b-but let's not worry about what happened," she shut her eyes and chuckled nervously, still scared of Rawberry's ire. "R-Rawberry, you know I-I love you and would never leave you by yourself. W-what happened i-is—w-well, I-I d-didn't think it was such a big deal. Both k-kinds of pills were actually helpful this past week, s-so I-I didn't think there were any s-side effects." With a few cautious steps forward, she slowly walked towards Rawberry and held her arms out as a nice gesture of sisterly affection in the form of a hug. "I-I'm alright, and n-nothing b-bad happened yet, s-so I-I'm sure everything's a-all g-good. I-If you s-still want t-to t-talk about it, I-I'd gladly speak with you over a-a couple bowls of ice c-cream. W-What d-do you s-say?"

But her offer was immediately rejected when her sister whirled around violently to address her in a negative tone of voice. "Just get the hell away from me!" Rawberry exclaimed, arms down at her sides in a quick motion of body language which expressed how furious she was. "You never said anything to me! I'm not sure I even know you anymore!" She sniffed and turned away because she was still crying over their heated argument in the kitchen minutes ago.

Although Raspbel would've given her space, she felt Rawberry desperately needed sisterly love and took another step closer to provide it as an apology for scaring her younger sister. While that would've been acceptable on any other occasion, she knew it wasn't welcome now because a traumatic incident like the one she put Rawberry through hurt the young demon. Yet she still tried because she was the poor girl's older sister—her only sister—so she needed to comfort Rawberry as best she could. "R-Rawberry…I-I…" she murmured quietly, hoping to apologize. "I-I'm sorry."

"Get out…" Rawberry growled viciously without turning around. Raspbel froze slightly as she shivered a bit, but nevertheless resumed her approach momentarily until Rawberry shouted at her again. "JUST GET THE HELL OUT NOW!" her little sister barked, subduing the older demon in fright which gave Raspbel the message that she didn't want to talk to her about what happened.

Raspbel swallowed and held her hands up in defense. "O-okay, i-if t-that's what you want, Rawberry, I-I'll let you have s-some s-space," she uttered meekly and backed away slowly. Exiting the bedroom and closing the door behind her, she sadly sauntered downstairs and went to sit down in the living room, wondering what to do next when Macarona came down with all the things she brought with her for the sleepover. The angel opened her mouth to say something when she crossed by the threshold, but felt she didn't know if anything she said would smooth things over. Although Macarona stood there for several moments longer to watch Raspbel sit on the couch and cry about what went wrong, she eventually stepped out to silently leave with a final glance at the older demon since she hoped Raspbel and Rawberry would make up soon and put this feud behind them.

Unfortunately, Raspbel didn't know what to do. She was unaware of anything which would solve the problem she and Rawberry suffered from—a problem Raspbel knew she was responsible for because she alone caused it. Crossing her arms across her chest and rocking back and forth like a frightened child, the demon sniffed and cried for about an hour while wondering how she would make things better. She had tried to apologize for the horrible fright she'd given Rawberry, yet the poor girl refused to believe her and accept it because the implications and ramifications of this had gone way beyond the scope of lesser incidents like Rawberry's anger on Monday and her discovery of the pills. For the first time, Raspbel realized she had gone too far and went completely over the edge. It terrified her because of what she'd done to get better at Rawberry's expense by keeping a dark secret from the poor girl since she didn't want to scare her. That plan certainly backfired, and now she could truly understand the pain she caused Rawberry and was frightened of it too. Raspbel didn't think it would come to this, but it did and now the demon had to face the consequences she wrought from a decision she made without Rawberry's approval as her sister was kept in the dark.

Their bedroom door upstairs opened after what seemed like quite a while, and Raspbel took a long look at the stairs when she heard it and her younger sister's heavy footsteps. Standing up to step into the threshold, she peered out into the corridor and watched Rawberry descend around the corner as there were two walls on either side of the stairs. Her eyes widened at the sight of suitcases in the young demon's hands, and Raspbel trembled at the thought of what Rawberry was doing. A keen observation on her part, one she didn't want to accept as she wished it wasn't true even though it was a reality before her very eyes. "R-Rawberry…" she said tremulously and stepped forward a couple steps. "W-what are you d-doing? W-where are you g-going with t-those s-suitcases?"

However, her sister refused to respond which frightened Raspbel more, so the older demon went behind Rawberry to put a hand on her shoulder after Rawberry passed her. "P-please, w-wait, R-Rawberry, answer me!" she cried out, feeling more desperate to stop her sister. "I-I'm your big s-sister, I-I—" Yet she was suddenly cut off by a sharp dagger to her heart in the form of words.

"_I have no sister. She died long ago just like my parents."_

Words that cut into an individual's heart and soul to decimate them entirely.

It was this very statement that chilled Raspbel to the core and shook her nerves completely. Her eyes widened in terror as her pupils dilated. Her face completely drained of color as she went ashen. Raspbel opened her mouth to say something, but her lower jaw locked up and trembled out of fear just like her whole body. Even her heart began beating rapidly in her chest as dread emerged from within her stomach. She felt all of this fear because the revelation horrified her, and Raspbel just stood by and watched her younger sister open the front door.

"N-n-no…" she whispered timidly, falling to her knees, helpless to prevent Rawberry from doing something that would scar both of them forever with a traumatic impact. "R-R-Rawberry…" Her left hand fell to the floor while her right reached out for the young demon as was walking out the front door. "R-R-Rawberry, p-p-please, n-n-no…" Yet Raspbel's crying and whining wouldn't stop her little sister from leaving her behind. "P-p-please c-c-come b-b-back, R-R-Rawberry…" A few moments more and Rawberry was out the door and closing it behind her. "R-R-Rawberry…" The door slammed shut softly, and it was with this final moment that drove a nail into her heart as Raspbel realized with horror that her younger sister would never step through that door again. The reality of this climatic incident in their lives was breathtaking, and it left Raspbel in a tearful mess because she knew what this meant—she knew what she had done to cause this.

Rawberry had walked out of her life for good…permanently. And it was all Raspbel's fault.

Unable to handle the tension any longer, Raspbel finally broke down and sobbed loudly in terror and sadness, wailing in sorrow as she was sorry to have driven Rawberry away…forever.

…

"You know, I feel kind of bad for choosing tonight to go see that flower," Serenity said as she brushed some leaves and a couple branches aside so she could walk effectively without having to hobble through the trees. "We should've picked a better timeframe so Raspbel could go with us too. It's a shame she couldn't join us tonight. I almost wish we could've gone back for now."

"True," Ruby remarked, holding one of the flashlights they brought with them and a camera that dangled from her neck. "I wanted her to come too, but then again this is the region she got lost in a couple weeks back. Though we should've brought that up, I don't think she'd want to return." Ducking under a tree branch to avoid it with the other angel in tow, she kicked a stone in front of her so she didn't trip. "Besides, I wouldn't want to traumatize her by giving Rasp an invitation to come back to this place so soon after her accident, so maybe it's a good thing she didn't."

"What if the same thing happens to us?" her companion inquired out of concern. "Although we brought our boyfriends with us, I still think we should've put a little more thought into this. I'd have much rather preferred this little romp in the forest with some daylight rather than the light of the moon." Her comment triggered a playful laugh from Ruby as the lively angel thought of a joke she could make at Serenity's expense, so she went with it full throttle.

"What's the matter, Seren? Afraid a big, bad werewolf is going to spirit you away to make you his wife? A vampire's going to seduce you with his charming illusions?"

"Stop it, you know those monsters only reside in the Haunted Forest," Serenity countered.

"Yet our boyfriends aren't here to protect us," Ruby argued back. "You do realize we split up twenty minutes ago, right? Besides, you could really impress those creatures with your martial arts, Seren. I should be the damsel in distress here instead of you."

"You took karate too, you know?" Serenity retorted. "If I do get captured, I'm expecting a rescue from you. You'd better get off your lazy ass and do some actual defensive combat with me in the event that happens." She sighed, taking a look at a copy of the map they brought with them. "Now, if I'm reading this correctly despite the glare from my flashlight, we should be nearing our target, or at least one of the spots it's rumored to be located at."

"Hence why we split up so two teams could scour the area," Ruby explained, stating quite the obvious even after the four of them discussed that plan before they went in separate directions. "But in all seriousness, Seren, I would come to your aid if need be. You can count on me for help."

"Great, I'm glad we worked that part out, Ruby," Serenity remarked as they arrived within a glade. Stars shone over their heads as they walked forward, approaching an oak tree in the center surrounded by a flower patch with a river flowing by it through a small pond on the glade's edge. Glancing around the area in question as they split up to search this part of the forest for the flower they came here to find, Serenity looked up at the night sky and turned to address Ruby as the lively angel was kneeling at the base of the tree. "Hey, do you think this is where Rasp was found?"

"Probably," the energetic angel shrugged, taking out a picture which looked like the alleged flower they were searching for. "I heard from a friend in the castle she was discovered in a glade."

"Then it might very well be this exact spot."

"What, you think Rasp got lost on purpose so she could go looking for the flower?" Ruby asked accusingly, though her tone of voice didn't contain any malice. "You believe she planned it from the start and faked her disappearance so she could come out on top of us?"

"Of course not!" Serenity called back, coming to her other friend's defense. "You know as well as I do that she would never think of that. She most likely got lost and wondered into this area by accident while looking for a way home. Besides, she doesn't even know what the flower looks like. How can she go off in search of it when she's never seen its appearance?"

"Hey, come on, Seren, it was just a joke," Ruby remarked sheepishly from where she was. "I didn't mean to point the finger at Rasp for something she didn't do on purpose." A sudden flock of birds from quite a distance away caught her attention and she stood up to point at it. "Hey, take a gander over there. You think the guys disturbed those birds?"

"It's possible," the other angel nodded as she watched them fly away elsewhere. "Although it might've been them, we can't rule out the possibility of it being another animal or a monster."

"I'm sure they're fine. They've got martial arts training too."

Serenity nodded, but still shuddered. "I only hope you're right," she murmured quietly and missed the opportunity to see something else fly through the trees.

"Whatever," Ruby uttered casually, also missing it. "I'm going to search the other side."

"Alright, call me if you find it," Serenity stated, checking by a few stones.

"Will do," Ruby replied, sauntering over to the other side of the glade. Neither she nor the other angel noticed the mysterious shadow creeping towards their position since they weren't even facing the direction it came from. The two angels just continued their search for the flower unaware of what lurked in the shadows of the trees, stalking their movements before waiting for a moment to pounce upon its unsuspecting victims. It was ready for that chance when the time came.

That opportunity was soon revealed, and it darted out from the trees towards the prey.

Hearing the sound of something being torn into and ripped apart from the other side of the glade, Ruby whirled around and shone her flashlight in the direction she heard it from. "Seren, that you?" she called out, curious to see if her companion heard the noise too. Waiting a few moments for a response, the energetic angel cocked her head to the side slightly when she received only the silence brought on as a result of the noise. No sound was made, which was odd as they heard plenty of insects and other ambient noises of this terrain. "Seren, you still there?" Ruby called again and waited for another second before sauntering over to where the other angel was. Going towards the tree trunk, she pressed her hand against it and peered around it to see if Serenity was alright.

Yet there was nothing there when she looked. Shining the flashlight all around, Ruby took a good, hard look at the glade around her for any sign of her friend when a glint of metal from the ground near some stones caught her eye. Taking a few steps towards the object, the lively angel's eyes widened somewhat in surprise because she recognized it as a pocket watch Serenity possessed on her person at all times just to see what time it was. The gleam from her flashlight caught another thing in the grass by it which Ruby saw a split second later as she chuckled. "Boy, Seren, have you become that tired already?" she asked, to which she received no response. "You could've brought a sleeping bag or some kind of cot to sleep in. Well, I guess good girls should be in bed by now."

"_Indeed…"_ came a response from a very creepy voice that giggled maliciously which made Ruby's eyes open wide in surprise before she too was cut down in cold blood like Serenity. As the fourth victim's cadaver fell to the ground with a brief gurgle of blood spewing from her mouth and her body performing one final spasm before her life left her body completely, the shadowy figure's mouth turned upwards and opened to reveal razor sharp teeth. Breathing deeply since she enjoyed the sight of her next meal, the attacker licked her lips and prepared to chow down, snickering evilly and knelt to begin tearing into the corpse. Ripping a bit of the spinal cord out from the back, she teared into it and devoured it voraciously, cackling in the most maniacal tone conceived from such a terrifying figure. "_Sorry…"_ her tone of voice was sarcastically sadistic when she spoke. _"But it's your fault, you know?"_ she added in a threatening tone even though her prey was dead.

Seizing Ruby's head and ripping it off her body, she smiled widely and ate that too. _"Good girls should be in bed by now…"_ she cackled maniacally, her sick laughter echoing throughout the forest as she tore into another part of Ruby to merge it with a piece of Serenity for a darker taste.

…

**And so this story has taken another dark turn. To that end, I've incorporated a bit of the dialogue from Raspbel's Secret in the Bonus Room to help set the atmosphere. Enjoy.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Aftershocks

_"So, how was school today, Rawberry?" fifteen year old Raspbel asked her younger sister while taking a bite of her ravioli. "Did you do anything fun in your classes and make any friends?"_

_ Eight year old Rawberry didn't answer and just slowly maneuvered her fork through plenty of sauce on her plate, spinning it around without looking at her older sister. Head tipped down, the poor girl refused to make eye contact with her because she was focusing on a different topic which Raspbel knew about despite her silence on the matter because Rawberry was still too young. While the castle staff brought the older demon aside to talk about their parents' deaths years ago, it was a particularly hard topic to get across so the younger demon wouldn't have to feel upset. Although she thought she'd get an answer out of Rawberry this time, it appeared the poor girl had not wanted to talk about anything for a while which saddened Raspbel because her sister required a group of strong social connections to recover from the trauma of believing they abandoned them. The truth was difficult for Raspbel to deal with herself, especially when she first heard about it six years ago when she was still nine years old. That was directly after they died, and Rawberry was approaching the same age she was when the castle faculty explained that to her sister._

_ Frowning sadly as she stared at her younger sister's somber state, Raspbel put a bent finger to her chin and thought of something else she could ask when she thought of an idea. "How about that birthday party we held for you a few days ago? Did you have fun then? I know it probably did not seem like much since it was only a tea party Lady Etihw and Miss Grora set up for us, but I've certainly had a blast. Do you like the presents we got you the other day?"_

_ Still no response, and Rawberry never lifted her head to look Raspbel in the eye. This was hard for her, simply sitting around doing nothing but schoolwork and barely eating any food the faculty prepared for them with Raspbel's help since she could cook too. Their ravioli was a dish made by the older demon all by herself which Etihw complimented her on before she left to return to the castle. Even Froze said the food was tasty when the Goddess brought her over as well, and Raspbel invited her to join them; though the young angel in the same boat as them concerning familial deaths could not since she had to help Grora with her work. That just left the two of them to spend the evening together alone as a family; two sisters spending time together at home since Raspbel was old enough to move back in and leave their quarters in the castle where they'd been staying until she turned fifteen, and the demon brought Rawberry so she could care for her sister._

_ With Rawberry staying silent as a response to every inquiry she made, Raspbel decided the time wasn't right to try and get her sister to talk. Looking down at her own plate as she kept eating, the older demon pondered on everything she heard about Rawberry's condition. The young demon was currently suffering from feelings of abandonment, believing their parents went away to never return for them. This was a belief she held for the past couple years when she began to ponder the matter herself after putting two and two together. Raspbel told her their parents went away on quite a long, business trip which Rawberry believed until she turned six years old and started questioning the validity of that. She didn't blame her older sister because she felt they must've lied to her when they told her about the business trip, yet that conception of their parents going away was false. The real reason why they weren't around anymore was because they died, and Raspbel didn't know if Rawberry would handle the truth. She knew she couldn't when she first heard it six years ago and began weeping uncontrollably for hours after learning the truth._

_ Raspbel sighed as she reflected back on the progress report she read earlier regarding how Rawberry was doing in school. So far her younger sister was getting As and Bs in her classes, but hadn't contributed anything of her own to group work. The young demon didn't have any sort of difficulty in school aside from interacting with others. The abandonment problems she felt were most likely the reason why because they made her afraid of making contact with others who could one day leave her behind just like their parents. Although their deaths were a technicality regarding that, the issue was still prevalent nonetheless. That was why Rawberry chose to handle everything a child like her could manage in school by herself, and she even outright avoided others since her fear of losing them was traumatic for her to experience. Raspbel understood what she was going through, but she wanted to help her since she was the poor girl's older sister. Yet she didn't know how to get through to her when Rawberry wouldn't speak much about anything._

_ "Rawberry…" she murmured quietly, saddened that she felt helpless at being a great big sister to the poor girl. "Why won't you talk to me? Are you really that unhappy? Is it due to the fact our parents are gone? I know you don't like it and neither do I, but please, Rawberry, it isn't healthy to be sad all the time. I'm sure our parents would want us to be happy instead of sad."_

_ "Then why aren't they coming back?" Finally, her words evoked a response from her little sister even if it wasn't the intended reply she was hoping for. "Was it because of something we did when we were younger? Is it our fault they don't want to see us anymore?"_

_ Raspbel's eyes widened slightly and tears formed in her eyes upon hearing the painful, and rather heartbreaking inquiry Rawberry made. How Rawberry came to believe it was beyond her, but she couldn't let her sister think like that. It only made Rawberry beat herself up over the issue. "That's not true, Rawberry," Raspbel spoke up softly and gazed sadly at her sister, "they wouldn't even think about abandoning us. Our parents love us both dearly, and I'm positive they'll be back from their business trip soon. So don't cry because they're not here yet; instead, think of how well you're doing and how proud they'll be to know their youngest girl is such a cheerful, young lady."_

_ It was Rawberry's turn to sigh, still playing with her food despite finding no enjoyment in it. "Then why aren't they coming back?" she repeated the first question she asked which was also the first thing she said all day. "Has something bad happened to them?"_

_ "Of course not," Raspbel shut her eyes and smiled cheerfully. "I'm quite sure they're fine." It was a lie, of course, one she hoped Rawberry wouldn't question or draw out further because she was still too young to know the truth. She was not ready to hear about their deaths._

_ "Then why aren't they coming back?" Again, the same question, only this time her tone of voice was tinged with somber irritation at having been kept in the dark. "Froze told me her parents are dead and she's the same age as me. Have ours died as well like hers?"_

_ The sudden turn this conversation was taking made Raspbel pale as it sent a shudder down her spine which she tried to stifle, but failed to in front of Rawberry. "N-no, t-that's n-not—"_

_ "Why are you lying to me, big sis?" her younger sister cut her off with a direct question to analyze the integrity of the stuttered response. "Why is everyone going along with this? Why does everybody have to keep me in the dark? Why can't I know too?"_

_ "Rawberry…" Raspbel murmured, afraid her younger sister was going to come to a wrong conclusion that would hurt her just like the truth—maybe even more than the truth. She'd spoken to Etihw about this about a year ago when the Goddess brought up the problem of telling the truth to Rawberry. It was a difficult subject, and she was worried about how Rawberry could react._

"_I understand Rawberry might not want to accept it," Etihw said back then, "but someday she'll have to face the truth and understand that it will be difficult to accept. I don't want to either, yet I know it well and she has a right to know too. There might come a day when she is ready to know, regardless of how old she might be at the time. I'm worried your sister might think we're hiding the deaths of your parents from her when she isn't prepared for it yet, hence why I'd like for you to break it to her gently so she doesn't misunderstand why we kept this from her."_

"_Do I not have a right to know the truth?" Rawberry asked sadly so Raspbel could pay her questions some attention and answer them as best she could. "Am I that untrustworthy with it?"_

"_No, we trust you, Rawberry; everyone does," her big sister said to reassure her. "We've got your best interests at heart, and we truly want the best for you. However, the topic concerning our parents is…how to put this?" she started to explain and then pondered how to word it. "It's not exactly a simple topic to understand. We wanted to tell you when you were ready, but felt that the time wasn't right, that's all. What happened in the past is very complex, and we wanted to be sure you would understand it as best you can even though we don't want to accept it. The truth is hard; we may comprehend it all we want, but that doesn't mean we have to accept it. Even so, we've got to live happy lives so the trauma of the past doesn't weigh us down. I'm positive our parents want that for us," Raspbel finished as Rawberry looked up to make eye contact with her._

"_Did they abandon us, or did they die?"_

_Now she was asking for whichever was the truth, and Raspbel believed she had no choice. She had to be honest with Rawberry and tell her the truth because her sister seemed prepared to hear it. Although she had to swallow a lump in her throat to clear so she could speak clearly, the answer she had to give nevertheless came out so Rawberry could have closure. "They died…"_

"_I…see…" Rawberry murmured quietly, shutting her eyes and tipping her head down. "Is it too much trouble to inquire how they passed and when it happened?"_

_Raspbel shook her head. "It'll be difficult since I don't know all the details myself, though I can tell you all I know if that helps," she said, to which her sister responded by nodding._

"_Please do…" Rawberry uttered her somber request sadly._

_Taking a deep breath as she began to recount the events she could recall from that day, Raspbel closed her own eyes as well before opening them to relate the truth to her sister. "I do not know how it happened, to be honest. It was six years ago when they died; I was nine and you were still two years old, so you'll probably not really remember much of it too well. I remember waking up in one of the rooms over in the castle's medical department, so I must've fallen asleep when it happened. You were by me when I awoke, but I was taken aside and informed of what happened. I can remember how hard I cried upon hearing the news, but I had to stay strong for you."_

_Rawberry sighed again and blinked, still gazing down at her dinner in sorrow. "Why have I not been told of this sooner?" she inquired somberly, feeling left out of the loop with no way for her to be brought up to speed on this delicate matter. "Why did you wait to tell me now?"_

"_Like I said, the timing wasn't right and we weren't sure you were ready or old enough for the harsh reality of the truth just yet," Raspbel explained, getting up out of her seat and going over to her younger sister to provide her some comfort. Placing a hand on her shoulder, the older demon knelt down next to her to look Rawberry in the eyes while she spoke. "We were worried you would take it too hard which could've been deeply traumatic for you, so we needed to wait until the time was right to fill you in on this. I understand you're upset about this, Rawberry, and believe me, so am I, but please believe me when I say we did what we had to because we care about you." Though she thought her words managed to get through to her little sister, Raspbel didn't think they had an effect on Rawberry since the younger demon stood up with her uneaten meal and went to go place it on the counter before moving towards the threshold to walk out._

"_I'm not hungry anymore…" she murmured gloomily, stepping out into the hall as Raspbel followed her to make sure her sister was alright. "I've lost my appetite…"_

"_Do you wish to weep for our parents, Rawberry?" the older demon asked in concern since she caught up to Rawberry and embraced her younger sister in a big hug from behind._

"_How can I?" came the question as a response to the inquiry. "I was too young to remember them that well. I don't know if I'll even know them personally."_

"_I can keep telling you those stories about them and show you the old photos again. Would that be of any help?" Raspbel offered despite the fact she already did that with her many times by now. Although the thought was appreciated, she realized that Rawberry needed more comfort since she would be having trouble getting through this difficult time alone. With a warm smile, Raspbel shut her eyes and held her sister close. "I know they're gone forever, but I'll always be with you, Rawberry. As your big sister, I promise I'll always take care of you and stay by your side, okay?"_

"_You broke your promise."_

Suddenly Raspbel's eyes jolted open and she was no longer holding her eight year old sister anymore. In front of her stood her fifteen year old sister, standing out against the darkness around the two of them while the older demon realized she was now back in her twenty-two year old body. Her reaction to the recent remark was exactly the same as that of when she watched her little sister leave forever to never return. Raspbel's body language and facial expression displayed the horrible fear and sadness she experienced the moment Rawberry walked away from her, and now the poor girl was speechless when experiencing the same traumatic departure all over again.

"_I trusted you…you gave me your word and you broke it."_

"R-Rawberry, w-wait," Raspbel called out to her in an attempt to apologize for her actions. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry, I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to, I-I—" Yet she was interrupted when her sister threw hundreds of pills from her right hand which scattered around them.

"_Why should I place my faith in you ever again?"_

"P-please, forgive me, Rawberry!" Raspbel cried out, tears pouring down her face because she was so frightened of having to watch Rawberry abandon her the same way the younger demon believed their parents had abandoned them. "I-I'm truly s-sorry! P-please come back to me! I-I'm really, really, really s-sorry! I-I'm s-so, s-so, s-so s-sorry! P-Please, I-I'm your big sister!"

"_I have no sister. She died long ago just like my parents."_

And with that said, Rawberry slowly turned around and started walking away into the dark abyss surrounding both of them. "R-Rawberry, n-no!" Raspbel called out again, sprinting after her sister in an effort to keep up with her. "R-Rawberry, p-please come back! I-I p-promise I-I'll be a better big sister!" Yet she could not keep up because Rawberry was walking faster than she could run. "R-Rawberry!" Raspbel screamed in frightened tears, reaching out for her sister with a shaky hand to try and grasp what was left of Rawberry as she gradually vanished before her older sister's eyes. "D-don't go, Rawberry! P-please forgive me, I-I'm s-so s-sorry!"

But she was too late because dark green tentacles suddenly appeared out of nowhere. They shot towards Rawberry with her unaware of their presence even while the tentacles engulfed her.

Faced with the sudden disappearance of her only sister, Raspbel fell to her knees and held both hands to her face as she watched in horror while Rawberry became no more when the sudden sound of maniacal cackling shattered the silence. Unable to maintain her sanity any longer because she had just lost her most cherished little sister, Raspbel shut her eyes and screamed in terror while crying out the name of the only individual who ever brought her true comfort…

…

"RAWBERRY!" Raspbel screamed upon jolting awake in a fit of fright, cold perspiration trickling down her ashen form which had drained of color and was also shivering violently because of the nightmare. The pace of her jagged breathing and heartbeat was quick and shaky upon having shot forward in bed into a sitting position with her hands flying to her face. Trembling fingers were tickling her cheeks and lower jaw which also shivered and locked up into a frightful gasp for air a terrified individual like her would need to breathe easier following a horrifying nightmare like that.

Remaining in that position for about ten minutes, not noticing how much time was passing because the shock of her only, little sister leaving her paralyzed her with dread, Raspbel took deep breaths hastily and began crying. Tears flowed down her face as she wept miserably, feeling lost, afraid, confused, and lonely without Rawberry's presence in her life. She could recall feeling these same emotions in Moreisineum—still likely a nightmare even though that did not give her comfort anymore as Rawberry went away—and now thought of how Rawberry felt when she was missing.

"What have I done?!" she wailed uncontrollably, fighting a losing battle to keep her sanity intact despite the fact she couldn't when faced with the reality of a mistake which cost her so much of everything: a happy life, peace of mind, and—more importantly—Rawberry. The terrible price she had to pay for her offense had come to collect itself, and now Raspbel had nothing left except for friends who could understand her and try to help as best they could. Serenity and Ruby, angelic friends who were always with her for the past few years, would know what to do. "I've driven my own sister away!" Raspbel continued to wail at herself, beating herself up over her mistake. "Why did I not think to tell her?!" Yet she knew exactly why she never told Rawberry, and was beginning to doubt her own integrity and capability as an older sister. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry…" she whined, the pain of watching Rawberry walk away and out of her life still cutting deep into her heart.

Although her voice had lowered in volume, her weeping did not and she continued to sob over what she did and how that affected both her and Rawberry. Her own little sister thought she was a suicidal wreck that couldn't be helped as she discovered her older sister was taking two sets of pills, a shocking revelation that sent chills down their spines and hardened one of them against the other who felt mortified over what she caused. This was all Raspbel's fault as she was the only one responsible for this horrible problem, and all the blame weighed her down since it rested firmly on her shoulders. Some big sister she was, playing a serious role as best she could to fail; Rawberry must've really hated her and most likely never wanted to see her ever again.

Suddenly her eyes jolted wide open and she sprang out of bed and sprinted downstairs into the living room. Seizing the phone and frantically pressing several of the buttons, nearly making a lot of mistakes when dialing the number she was calling, Raspbel quickly raised it to her right ear and held it there as the phone rang on the other side. "C-come on, c-come on, p-please p-pick up," she stuttered timidly, pacing back and forth agitatedly while waiting for the other end to respond.

Luckily it did following a set of several rings, and the individual on the other end spoke up to ask who she was speaking to. "Hello, this is Macarona. May I ask who is calling?"

"M-Macarona?!" Raspbel cried out into the phone, somewhat startling the angel.

"A-ah, Raspbel, what is it? Is something wrong? Has anything else happened?"

"M-Macarona, o-oh, p-please t-tell me Rawberry's with you, isn't s-she?!" Raspbel begged through the phone, frightened that her younger sister went away forever without even going to any of her friends for aid or telling them about what happened. "P-Please, I-I need to know if Rawberry is o-okay! D-did she head b-by your house s-sometime last night b-by any c-chance?!"

"Y-yes, she's with me right now!" Macarona responded in slight surprise from her end of the call to confirm that the young demon was alright. "She came to my place last night, actually. I opened the door to let her in and saw she had a few suitcases with her. Has she left you after what happened last night?" she inquired, wondering if that fight Raspbel and Rawberry had was the sole reason why the latter came to her and apparently moved right in.

"P-please, Macarona, p-please put Rawberry on! I-I need to s-speak with her!"

"Alright, I'll go get her—nevermind, here she is now!" Macarona commented, turning her head away from the phone to let Rawberry know her older sister was on the line. "Rawberry, your sister's on the phone; she wants to—" Yet the call suddenly ended there since it was disconnected. However, it was not an issue with the phone line itself; rather, Rawberry was the one who finished it without even bothering to speak with Raspbel. Although the older demon desperately wanted to talk with her younger sister about last night and apologize for what happened and what she did, it was no use. Rawberry was still enraged at her enough to not even want to talk about it because she was still quite furious with Raspbel for betraying her trust and attempting to commit suicide even if it was unintentional. Hearing the static through the phone, Raspbel shuddered before falling onto the couch as she placed the receiver down instead of letting it fall to dangle over the floor. Although she desperately wanted to hear Rawberry's voice and apologize, it was such a huge relief her little sister was doing fine even if she wasn't happy with Raspbel anymore. At least she was with a close friend of hers who would let her stay over during the duration of this feud, however long it lasted.

…

"Rawberry…" Macarona murmured quietly the moment her best friend hung the phone up to end the call. Watching the demon then walk into the study, the angel reflected on what happened the previous evening to recall why Rawberry came to her in the first place. She was present for the severe argument between Rawberry and Raspbel in which the former screamed angrily at her older sister for taking two different kinds of pills that could've killed her and hiding things from her that made Rawberry worry about her sister. Raspbel couldn't maintain an adequate defense of her side of the story because Rawberry wouldn't let her, and with good reason on her part since the scared girl was frightened her sister did something which would've likely led to suicide. Although it was understandable, Macarona felt Rawberry had gone over the edge in their argument despite the fact it was a valid reaction considering the context of the fight and what Raspbel wanted to keep secret. She had only seen Rawberry get angry once, and that was to protect Raspbel; though she witnessed just the opposite last evening when Rawberry screamed at Raspbel.

Following the argument, she left their house and returned straight home with her things as the sleepover was over. Having felt the need to calm down, Macarona prepared a cup of tea so she could rest after having unintentionally seen the somber rage her friend flew into. She could've said something to Rawberry as well to mediate the fight and help them reconcile, but felt anything she contributed wasn't allowed since she wasn't part of the fight as it wasn't her business anyway. The conflict was a personal issue between Raspbel and Rawberry, so she had no right to interfere in it.

That was why she left rather meekly, still feeling concerned for relations between the two demons because she felt the problems reached a climax and were boiling over. Macarona thought about calling them later that night just to check up on how they were doing concerning what took place, but that was when she heard the doorbell ring. Opening the door, her eyes had widened upon seeing Rawberry standing on her doorstep with a few suitcases she brought in with her. Macarona was speechless since she realized that her friend left her older sister, so she wordlessly led her best friend up to a guest room where Rawberry could stay while she moved in to make herself at home.

Neither of them said anything to the other since then, and Macarona didn't want to force a conversation with Rawberry out of respect and concern since she felt the demon didn't want to say anything about it. Now the angel felt she had to say something just to see how her friend felt since she was worried Rawberry would keep all of her anger, fear, sorrow, and pain bottled inside her. This sort of emotional issue was difficult to handle, so Macarona sought to let Rawberry know she cared for her and would be there to help her if she wanted it. Following her into the study, she saw Rawberry sit in a chair by the fireplace and stare into the unlit space where the firewood would go. Swallowing a lump in her throat to clear while shuddering slightly, the angel took a deep breath before she approached the demon and spoke up to address her. "Rawberry…I know you're going through a difficult time with Raspbel; though I do wish you two could reconcile with one another, I understand you're having a hard time dealing with it. If I can be of any help, I'll always be right by your side as your best friend, okay? That's a promise I intend to keep."

She hoped her words would get through to Rawberry, and it appeared they did even though the response wasn't what she was expecting. "Do not say that name…" the demon uttered somberly in a tone which did not denote any signs of anger, but rather the sorrow and terror she felt. Though Macarona felt Rawberry was still enraged at Raspbel, she knew her friend wasn't expressing such anger now as she continued to speak in a painful tone. "She is not to call…If she does, hang up."

"Rawberry…" Macarona said softly and knelt down beside her to put a hand on Rawberry's shoulder to offer the demon comfort. Feeling she wanted space for a bit, she stood up to head into the kitchen. "I'll prepare us some breakfast. Is there anything you want?" she asked to which the poor girl spoke up softly to answer Macarona's inquiry, her eyes never leaving the fireplace.

"Just scrambled eggs…"

The angel nodded with a small smile, hoping Rawberry would feel better and make up with her older sister. "Alright, they'll be ready in just a little bit, okay?"

"Yes…" Rawberry uttered, blinking slowly while staring sadly into the fireplace, thinking of how she would go on with her life now that her older sister was out of the picture as they were no longer together as sisters. "Thank you…Macarona."

Macarona shut her eyes as her smile grew a little wider. "You're welcome."

…

It must've been hours since Raspbel attempted to speak with her sister over the phone. The conversation she had hoped to have with Rawberry would've been difficult regardless of what she said, but she wanted to make sure she apologized sincerely and promised to never take each of the pills together. She would've done anything to ensure Rawberry forgave her, even allowing her the opportunity to supervise her older sister when she took the pills. Yet Raspbel still wasn't sure what she'd say could get through to her younger sister without causing the poor girl more pain she dealt with when her sister went missing and when kept in the dark about everything. That was why she'd gone upstairs to bed again, still crying over the loss of her little sister even though she was so glad her sister was still alive and well despite the fact she walked out of Raspbel's life. She hadn't eaten like Rawberry during those long four days of her absence, and she barely slept last night—also the same thing Rawberry went through in addition to a horrible knot of dread in her stomach. However, this time it was much worse because Raspbel knew she was responsible for everything since it was her fault, after all—she was to blame for pushing Rawberry away even if it was for good intentions.

Lying on her sister's bed—unaware Rawberry laid on hers when she vanished—Raspbel's tears soaked the pillow her head rested on. Blinking several times to try clearing away her tears so her vision wasn't blurry, the sad, frightened demon wept somberly and shut her eyes to try getting some sleep. Although she hadn't taken the pills prior to this attempt, Raspbel didn't care since the things wouldn't keep her nightmares about Rawberry leaving at bay—that's what she thought. The oncoming rest was difficult to acquire, but eventually her drowsiness overcame her as the demon's eyelids fell shut completely so she could enter a deep slumber to think about her sister and how to mend their sisterly relationship. She didn't want to risk Rawberry never returning entirely, though Raspbel couldn't help but entertain that dread because of where she went wrong.

Despite breathing deeply, her chest heaved painfully due to choked out sobs which escaped her mouth as she slept and went through the same nightmare that previously afflicted her last night. Over and over the events of it played out in her mind with Rawberry throwing pills at her and then walking away into the darkness to never return before those disgusting tentacles engulfed her when a malevolent cackle shattered the silence even though Raspbel's calls for Rawberry were heard. It wasn't a good sign since she was ignored by her younger sister, and the tentacles and cackle made things worse because she felt something much more sinister was happening and she couldn't do a thing to prevent it. The feeling of helplessness was awful as it terrified Raspbel, not just because a way to apologize and secure Rawberry's forgiveness seemed highly unlikely, but also because she felt something was happening to her—something dark which she couldn't explain since she didn't know what it was. Yet despite being unaware of it, Raspbel thought about that…_thing_ and shivered.

"Rawberry…" she whispered feebly, timidly shuddering as the memory of their discussion years ago about their parents' deaths crossed her mind as she recalled the exact words they shared about it prior to her sister's departure. "R-Rawberry…I-I'm s-so s-sorry…P-please come back…I-I need you…" Raspbel sniffed, already missing her ever since the moment Rawberry left because she was that lonely without her. Feeling as if she had failed her duties as the poor girl's older sister, she thought of their parents and the personal vow she'd made to them at their grave with Rawberry in her arms, her baby sister still soundly asleep and unaware of the fact they died.

She even recalled the exact words she made in that silent promise of hers since they stood out to her then as they did now. _"Mom…Dad…I promise you both I'll watch over Rawberry from here on out. I'll take extra good care of her and give her all the familial love she'll ever need. I'll be the best big sister she'd ever ask for."_ Those had been the words, and she had failed to uphold them, thus breaking the vow by pushing Rawberry away despite the fact Raspbel did it out of love and affection for her sister as she didn't want her sister to be worried or scared. "M-Mother…F-Father…" she choked out a sob in her sleep. "I-I'm really s-sorry…I-I d-drove Rawberry away…I-I j-just want her to c-come back t-to me…I-I want to k-keep her close and p-protect her…I-I want to s-speak with her again as s-sisters and hear her, and s-spend t-time with her…R-Rawberry…"

The sudden sound of a child's laughter startled Raspbel wide awake, her eyes jolting wide open in an instant before she sprang up in bed the next moment and whipped her head to the door. "R-Rawberry?!" she called out, hoping it really was her younger sister and fearing the effects of a severely traumatic catastrophe that could've happened much like their previous feud. Though that latter concern was somewhat unlikely because of the first matter, she leapt off the bed so she could confirm if it was actually Rawberry or not. "Rawberry, is that you?!" she called again and sprinted towards the stairs, nearly slipping on them in her rush to descend to the first floor. "Rawberry?!"

But there was nobody there when she got down there, and her younger sister was nowhere to be found. Raspbel blinked and rubbed her eyes, searching the entire first floor for Rawberry and coming up empty handed because she found no clues as to the identity of whoever laughed. Feeling as if it was a brief hallucination on her part due to the stress of being separated from her sister, the demon swallowed heavily and trembled nervously, crossing her arms across her chest. "No one is hear…" she murmured softly while heading back to the stairs to check the rest of the second floor. "I could've sworn I heard a girl laugh…or maybe I was just imagining it?" Raspbel shut her eyes, shaking her head to clear it and pressing a hand to her temple since she could feel a headache begin to affect her when the child's laughter echoed through the house again once she reached the stairs.

Turning to the basement door, her eyes widened slightly when she heard it again and went over to investigate as she started considering what the laughter sounded like. She was having some doubts now about the individual being Rawberry because it sounded like a younger child. Perhaps she was remembering something about her sister having fun when she was little prior to wondering what could've happened to their parents. Yet that was impossible because they were living within Blancblack Castle at the time and had not gone home until Raspbel was old enough to return with Rawberry. Raspbel suddenly started to shiver and she became slightly pale because she could hear the laughter as it became clear to her which helped the demon realize how this strange phenomenon sounded…eerily familiar to her ears, as if she heard it before. And it wasn't Rawberry's laughter.

Opening the door and letting it creak slowly on its hinges, Raspbel stared down into nothing but pitch darkness emanating from down there. Reaching a shaky hand towards the light switch on the wall, she flipped it so the lights could turn on. They came on immediately, though she spent a few moments to catch her breath before descending down the wooden stairs into their basement where all the things they stored could be found. Most of these items were treasured antiques from the time their parents were alive, and neither she nor Rawberry could bear to part with them unless it was for a very good reason such as needing to clear up some space for something else. However, there were some recent additions like the camping supplies and the ping pong table that had yet to be set up. Even so, their basement was a treasure trove of memories they couldn't think of clearing.

Noticing a set of old photo albums that had been reorganized on one of the shelves, Raspbel stepped over to them and noted a lack of enough dust on them to match up with the dust covering everything else by them. She hadn't touched these in quite a while, so she assumed Rawberry had to have perused them at some point recently—maybe while she was missing for four days. Taking one off the shelf and flipping through it, Raspbel's eyes narrowed to form a half-lidded expression that came complete with a sad frown as she started reminiscing on those old times with her parents and Rawberry when she was born. "Rawberry…" she whispered sadly, a tear falling from her eyes and landing on a page near a spot where her sister's tears must've landed when she cried. "Things were a lot different back then…" she said to herself, leafing through the pages. "We were all quite a happy family until…" She shut her eyes and sniffed, wiping away tears with her sleeve. "Those were some of the happiest moments of our lives together…I wish we were all together again…"

Again she heard the laughter from behind her and whirled around to see who it was, though Raspbel's eyes widened in shock at the sight of a little girl happily jogging through their basement just past some old boxes of antiques. At first she thought it could've been Rawberry, or perhaps a memory of her flashing across her eyes. Yet the more she thought about what she'd just witnessed, the more Raspbel began to believe it wasn't Rawberry at all, especially when she saw that clothing. The girl she saw wore a bright red sweater jacket with long sleeves over what looked to be a blue t-shirt. She was also wearing a green skirt with purple tights on her legs, a nice little flower pattern on the tights standing out to Raspbel because she could actually remember that outfit. It used to be one of her favorite things to wear, so the sight of this strange girl somehow brought back memories of herself in those clothes. She blinked and rubbed her eyes to make sure what she saw was not an illusion, coming to terms with the fact that what she saw was an image of her own childish self.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Raspbel shuddered as she followed the image of her little self, the younger girl she used to be as she could tell by the height of her appearance. If she had to guess, this strange vision that might've been a memory flashing across her eyes depicted her nine year old self exploring the basement. Stepping onto the spot where it ran by, she looked around as she sought out the significance of this event. Catching sight of her younger version darting by two sets of boxes to her left, she cautiously sauntered over and looked to her right to find the little one skipping past bags and boxes containing pieces of an artificial Christmas tree and ornaments for it respectively. Raspbel kept up the pace, silently following the image past these things which meant so much to her and Rawberry as if she were taking a trip down memory lane that ended at a wall.

Watching her younger self focus on a particular space of bricks on the wall, Raspbel walked over and gazed at the figure of nine year old Raspbel attempting to hang a picture frame on several nails sticking out when the boxes she stood on shifted underneath her feet. The self she used to be thirteen years ago suddenly wobbled unsteadily as the boxes eventually gave way a few moments later, making her shriek as Raspbel fell back onto the floor with the stuff collapsing. Rubbing her back as she got into a sitting position, the little girl opened her eyes before they caught a glimpse of something sticking out of a crack in the bricks. _"Huh? What's this?"_ she asked prior to standing up so she could step back to the wall and pull whatever it was out.

That was when the image vanished before her eyes, so Raspbel rubbed them again to make sure it definitely wasn't an illusion before glancing at the spot in question where the discovery her past self made. Stepping over to the thing in question, she blinked and cocked her head to the side when she saw a slip of paper jutting out from the wall. "Huh? What's this?" Raspbel parroted those same words she uttered before when she was nine years old, reaching out to the paper and pulling it out to examine it. The paper was folded in half, so she unfolded it to see if it said anything which she might've noticed years ago, or if there was some kind of drawing on it. Her analysis definitely revealed it to be the latter, though Raspbel was now beginning to wish she hadn't examined it.

Her eyes widened in horror and her face drained of color, shivering uncontrollably while a cold chill traveled down her spine. This terrible picture brought back memories of that frightening nightmare she had of those ghouls, for it in fact depicted a ghoul devouring several victims he had captured alive. Amongst those he ate was a fellow ghoul, smiling eerily as he waited for his turn to become the meal. Below the image was a mark of some kind portraying a figure of several lines with a large one on one end and six attached to the other, reminding her of that…_thing_. There was something immensely disturbing about this picture, and it wasn't just what it showed as there was also a dark sense of familiarity Raspbel couldn't understand. Terrified by the grisly discovery, she shrieked and ran out of the basement, slamming the door hard behind her. Locking it tight, Raspbel slumped against it, breathing heavily and shivering violently as she turned completely ashen.

**...**

**The plot now begins to thicken further following this latest discovery. These pieces of the story are lining up as I want them to, and I'm also beginning to see that this story's going to be surpassing **_Seven Nights at Clarabella's_** in length. I'm done with thirteen chapters so far and more are on the way, so look forward to the rest of **_Inner Craving_**.**

**I've also planned out a chronological order I want to follow regarding my other Gray Garden fanfic ideas, specifically the major projects and some one-shots. Some of the projects you may have been expecting sooner such as the one regarding the demon Robin encountered in **_Seven Nights at Clarabella's_** will have to wait until other fanfics in this order are done. Still, look forward to upcoming Gray Garden fanfiction projects.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this as I enjoy writing it.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: A Grave Discovery

"Ugh, I really hate work."

"It's your own fault, you know, Lady Etihw."

"Indeed. If you hadn't found a way to escape without getting caught on camera, we would not be having this conversation just as we would not be behind on schedule."

"My brother is correct, Lady Etihw," Wodahs nodded, shutting his eye while handing over a set of documents the Goddess finished signing off on to Kcalb for his signature as well. "Nobody here but you is to blame for this unfortunate setback in the schedule. You know fully well that you are required to administer these projects, so attempting to escape your duties gets you nowhere."

"Shut up, Wodahs!" Etihw retorted sourly, pouting because she had to be forcibly removed from the public library in town where she sought to escape the boring responsibilities of work. The little children there were really enjoying that story she was reading them, and although it was nice of the faculty sent to retrieve her to finish for them, the Goddess did not appreciate getting dragged away like a ragdoll. It was humiliating, especially since she could feel the laughter—and perceived laughter from others who didn't even laugh because it wasn't nice even though it was funny—that came from a lot of people who saw her. First she was escorted back properly until she tried to get away before the collar of her robe was taken so she could be dragged back by force; however, the Goddess made another attempt to escape which led to her right ear being seized with her staggering after the employees who brought her back to the castle. "I was having a good time enjoying myself until you guys had to send some staff members to take me away. The treatment they put me through en route…" Etihw growled as she hastily signed off on another document. "How demeaning…"

"Had you not attempted to flee in the process, you wouldn't have suffered the humiliation," Kcalb remarked, not taking his eyes off a file she signed since he was reading it carefully because he wanted to understand it completely—unlike the Goddess. "By the way Eti, do you comprehend these projects, or do you just write your name to fast track them? The speed at which you write in an illegible signature on them makes me think it's the latter, especially as I'm being provided them immediately. I haven't even finished going over the fourth document from a previous stack yet."

"You work too slow, old man!" Etihw insulted him, using the title Yosafire referred to him as. "If you got work done faster, we'd be progressing quicker than usual."

"I read these files and documents carefully, take notes about the material they cover, make appointments with employees undertaking the projects, and discuss what I've found with them. In addition to that last bit, they inform me of their findings and we also speak about the benefits, plus the consequences so we can find a way to solve problems to eliminate negative consequences and keep benefits intact while searching for additional benefits," the Devil explained to her. "All things you should be doing as well, Eti. Furthermore, we must also contact any parties that feel the effects of consequences and negative ramifications so all parties can find a common ground which would benefit all without the aforementioned consequences hindering them."

"Blah, blah, blah…" the Goddess uttered out of boredom. "Meetings, consequences and all that other stuff. Bah! We've established peace and driven back Ivlis and his forces, Kcalb. We can afford the opportunity to get some rest, relax, and not worry about administrative duties for once."

"We do not deny the fact a break every once in a while is acceptable," Wodahs nodded for a neutral stance in the interaction despite the fact he was still siding with his brother. "Yet there is a time and place for everything, including breaks and work. We are working right now, so a break can come up soon; however, you did not earn one because you stole it instead by escaping any and all responsibilities you were handling at the time during the timeframe in which you took a chance to flee. Therefore, you are to continue your diligence regarding these tasks until we decide you've earned the opportunity for a break which is becoming more unlikely each time you run away."

"I'm your Goddess, Wodahs!" Etihw retorted at him, slamming her fist on her desk like an upset child irritated by having to do chores instead of playing. "I should be in charge of you. This isn't supposed to be the other way around. Why are you taking his side when you're my angel?"

"Because my brother has a proper work ethic unlike you because you'd prefer to get away from responsibilities and duties you're supposed to be handling too," the Head Angel answered as a response to her annoyed inquiry. "We do our own work, and you should too instead of leaving a mountain of files and documents left undone when they're supposed to be completed. Now enough chatter, it's time for you to get back to work." Going over to Kcalb's desk to receive the documents he just handed him, Wodahs then returned to Etihw's desk and left them near a stack of others she had to do. "You may start by looking over these carefully instead of fast tracking them. Be sure to follow the process my brother has just outlined; do that for each and every file, understand?"

Etihw sighed as the phone on the Devil's desk rang which he answered right away because he just finished analyzing the document he'd been currently working on. "Yes, Wodahs, I'll get to that right away," she uttered before murmuring a light insult about them being slave drivers.

"Yes…" Kcalb commented, sitting upright in his chair. "There's been an incident…Where did it take place? The forest along the eastern border of this region…Bodies were discovered…I'm on my way," he finished speaking before hanging up the phone and standing up to get his coat that hung on the rack near their desks. "Something gravely serious has happened," the Devil remarked to Wodahs and Etihw as he put it on. "Four angels have been slain in the area I've just mentioned on the phone, so I'm heading over to join the guards in their investigation."

"You mean the place where Raspbel disappeared a couple weeks ago?" Etihw said, looking up from a document to make eye contact with him. "Didn't we search that forest for any signs that indicated a large force of possible invaders had come to attack us?"

"Indeed, though no traces of where anyone or anything could've been hiding were found," Kcalb briefly explained. "Although we found concealed hoof prints in the ground, nothing could indicate where a possible force was residing. Even so, the guards have kept up the search and just now I've been informed that a few hunters in the area found two bodies near their campsite. We've also received word from another squad patrolling that region saying they've found two more close by. Coincidently, one pair was located in the ravine where Raspbel's blood was found; the second was discovered in the same glade she was found in. While we've received word from other Devils and deities from other worlds that they have not made sent any parties out to our world, we cannot overlook the fact it might be due to a force from an unknown world. There are no packs of monsters in that area that could potentially attack people, so we can rule those out."

"Strange…" Wodahs put a bent finger to his chin and closed his eye. "Two pairs of corpses discovered in the exact same spaces Raspbel Preserves disappeared in and was later found in. I've of a mind to suspect it could be a pattern concerning this mystery."

"My thoughts exactly, Wod," Kcalb replied in agreement. "Siegfried should already be at the area with the guards. I'll meet with him and aid in the investigation to uncover more clues."

Etihw sighed in exasperation. "Sure, you get to leave when something comes up."

"Our world could be in danger again, Eti," the Devil chided her sternly. "Do you not care?"

"Sorry, I am concerned; truly I am," the Goddess apologized. "Anyway, in all seriousness, if this isn't the work of an invading force, what then? Might we be dealing with a serial killer?"

"Perhaps," Kcalb nodded, "hence why I'm heading to investigate. Since you had me remain behind when Ivlis attacked us, I'll take point this time while you defend Gray Village. Wod, could you send word to the other towns and inform the authorities there of what just happened? We need to be well prepared for anything that may threaten the peaceful stability of the Gray Garden again."

Wodahs nodded. "Understood," he said before warping out.

"Alright, I'm off. Be sure to protect our people," Kcalb stated before walking out.

Etihw also nodded. "Right, I'll see to that."

…

A warm breeze gently brushed past him as Kcalb flew through the air en route to the forest where the murders had occurred. His coat swayed in the wind as did his hair while he shut his eyes briefly to feel the soothing touch of this natural effect. He wondered how long it had been since it was put behind them—the war between angels and demons—and sighed, gratefully glad they were no longer enemies anymore. The more he thought about the war and looked back on the pain which was inflicted on both parties and dealt by both as well, the more he wished such conflict was never a problem again. Kcalb had learned much about peace and harmony since then, and he favored the two similar aspects over war and death because he wanted to put the past behind him and start his life anew not as a Devil who waged war for any reason he could think of, but as a man who knew the horrors conflict dealt while accepting his past. He came to terms with himself and realized that the past could not be forgotten, but accepted so that everyone including himself could learn about the terrors of war and how such atrocities caused nothing but pain and suffering.

To be fair, he had not been very open to others save for several individuals who knew him well like his brother, Siegfried, Valens, and other members of his close circle of friends. That was also in the past as well since he learned to become more open and managed to conquer his shyness because Ivlis' invasion and the fight against that otherworldly Devil himself left him near death as he was literally on the verge of dying. Yet Yosafire and her friends came to his aid, and so did the cat demons he called his pets alongside Grora, Etihw, and Wodahs. Without their help, he wouldn't have survived. That close shave with death itself taught him to welcome more individuals into his circle of friends and be open with everyone. He even smiled, engaging in minor lighthearted humor amongst his friends while still maintaining the serious nature he was known for. A good leader of others needed these kinds of qualities and traits to put his company at ease so they could stay calm and collected in any situation no matter how bad it became, and also to remain by their sides when they required him without abandoning them. Even so, he preferred to not be known as a leader, but as someone others could rely upon for aid while being on the same level as them. As the old adage went, with great power came great responsibility, something he knew well and took to heart.

Coming upon the forest now, he opened his eyes and observed the movements of guards a short distance away. They flew in the air like him, keeping watch from above for any signs of clues with long range cameras designed to examine the ground from the air. It was a much wider distance than simply being on the ground, a good advantage the investigation team made good use of. This piece of equipment along with the other forensic tools they used were quite handy for solving any mystery involving disappearances and deaths of those who were slain by monsters. This was their first usage in an incident of murder, however, but even so, this equipment would serve its purpose as they looked to uncover the identity of whoever or whatever slew the four, innocent angels.

Approaching the glade and spotting Siegfried standing near the center of it by two tarps on the bodies which were laid over them to prevent any further contamination of their corpses and the possible evidence they could garner from them, Kcalb waved to the investigator and descended to meet him. "Siegfried," he called out to the angel who turned around with a slight flap of his wings, "I'm here. What's the story on these angels? How did they meet their end?"

"Ah, Kcalb, good to see you," Siegfried returned the greeting, shaking the Devil's hand as he landed so they could meet and speak about the incident. "I'd wish we'd have something nice to talk about instead of a foul deed such as this, but let's get down to business as you implied." Taking a strand of wheat from a packet he pulled out, he inserted one end into his mouth and bit down on it. "It happened a couple nights ago on Saturday according to the forensics on rigor mortis. These poor girls and the boys over in the ravine were devoured and their remains have been left to rot. A lot of organs were taken from their bodies along with most of the bodies as well, but enough is left behind. Whoever or whatever did this didn't finish even though there was quite some time to come back for the remains and clean up what was left over before they were found."

"I see…" the Devil remarked, turning his attention to the tarps and stepping over to analyze them. Kneeling down and pulling back the tarps after putting on gloves, Kcalb kept his stomach strong for a grisly sight like the one he beheld. The frightening catastrophes of war between both demons and angels a long time ago and the conflict with Ivlis steeled him for anything like this, so he could handle the sight of cadavers in this condition or worse. "I take it the forensics work is getting sent to the labs for analysis once everything that can be examined is thoroughly checked."

"Yeah, I've got a couple guys on each team taking care of that now," Siegfried commented, also kneeling down to look at the corpses again. "Nothing was stolen from them aside from internal organs, flesh, and a few limbs. They died instantly. The ID cards we gathered here show these girls here are Ruby and Serenity, the angels who work over in The Auburn Tulip."

"The Auburn Tulip…" Kcalb murmured aloud. "That's where Raspbel Preserves works. I heard she was found here in this glade four days after having an accident by the ravine."

"Quite an odd set of circumstances," Siegfried stated rhetorically. "She disappears there to reappear here a couple weeks ago. Then these angels die in the exact same spots. If I had to guess, I'd say Miss Preserves might be a crucial element of this mystery. She may know something."

"It is possible, yes," Kcalb agreed, laying the tarps back over the bodies and standing up to walk over towards a demon who was just finishing up with the task of organizing the forensics. "I believe there might be something she can fill us in on, though we shouldn't push her too hard since she could still be suffering from the trauma that incident caused. From the looks of this, though, it seems like they were slain by ghouls, an ancient species of demons thought to be extinct."

"As unlikely as that may sound, there could be some credibility to that theory. If they aren't entirely gone, we'll need to find the nest where they're hiding and eliminate them. Unless it's…"

"I'd like to think it's the nest," the Devil stated after helping the demon check to make sure each piece of forensics evidence was properly secure for transport back to Blancblack Castle. "I'll head to the ravine to check up on the investigation. I take it the glade's in your hands?" he inquired next to which the angel nodded in response when a sudden call came via the walkie talkie attached to his belt just by the holster of a handheld crossbow. "Besides…that issue was handled long ago."

"Yeah?" Siegfried asked, bringing it to his ear with the receiver by his mouth. "You found something? Alright, Kcalb's on his way over there now. I'll tell him." Ending the call, he put the walkie talkie back on his belt and averted his attention to the Devil once more. "That was the other team over at the ravine. They found some kind of cavern at the bottom."

"A cavern…" Kcalb remarked with a bent finger to his chin as he considered the theory of it being a possible hideout. "I'd say we might've found that nest just now. I'll go check it out now and perform a reconnaissance investigation into the cavern to determine if it's possibly the nest."

Siegfried smiled and chuckled lightly. "Seems like the circumstances have decided to shed some light on our mystery by coming our way. I'll finish up here with these guys while you check out the ravine and that cavern. Good luck with the investigation over there, Kcalb."

"Thanks, you too, Siegfried," Kcalb commented before flying off towards that location.

…

She was in the darkness of her home once again as the lights were all out because the power was nonexistent in this nightmarish scenario. Sitting on the couch while shivering violently as she was completely terrified, Raspbel became very pale and curled up into a trembling ball, whipping her head around the living room to find whoever was cackling maniacally in a sinister tone. It had not been a very pleasant dream from the start since she was sitting alone at the table, finding none of the enjoyment one felt when playing with food because she just twirled her fork in ketchup she prepared for a side of fries and mashed potatoes which went with her main dish, a plate of ravioli. Rawberry was not in this dream because this one took place after her younger sister left her forever, so Raspbel couldn't count on the other demon to be there for her and act as a light in darkness. She didn't like the fact she was treating her sister as a lifeline since that meant she would become a lot more dependent on Rawberry which didn't comfort her because she didn't want to be a burden.

Yet the longer she spent in this hellish nightmare, the more Raspbel desperately begged to see her little sister again and apologize sincerely for the troublesome grief she caused her. All she ever wanted to be was a great big sister, and she failed in that endeavor by making Rawberry worry about her. The young demon's cause for concern was perfectly justified, whereas the older demon had kept her uninformed about everything from the start of her problems with strange dreams and the taste, both of which were followed by the creepy, malevolent voice that tormented her too in a sickening way. Raspbel could not deny the fact the voice sounded appealing and seductive because it tempted her into lying to Rawberry while making comments about eating which disgusted her a good deal. Although she tried to ignore it, the voice still bothered her from the inside, making her feel trapped with no way to escape from it, the nightmares, and the taste.

It was the pills that stopped those horrible aspects. Both types really had been helpful for a while when she was taking them as they got rid of the problems. Unfortunately, in doing so she'd unintentionally driven Rawberry over the brink of despair when her younger sister discovered what she'd been doing to keep the nightmares, taste, and voice at bay. Her younger sister had left her to wither away, her emotions having boiled over in intense fear, anger, and sorrow upon learning the dark secret Raspbel kept from her. While the older demon did it for the sake of her sister since she had Rawberry's best interests at heart and she didn't want her to worry, Raspbel realized it wasn't any use because her little sister was right to be concerned. Now she was regretting her decision to even listen to that damned voice in the first place even if it did go away due to the instructions the voice left her. Thanks to Rawberry, Raspbel could see what a terrible fool she'd been to have kept her sister in the dark, and now the demon understood the consequences she had to deal with.

Covering her ears with shaky hands and whimpering timidly, she shut her eyes tightly and rocked back and forth on the couch while muttering under her breath. "I-ignore t-the l-laughter…" she stuttered, frightened out of her mind. "I-it'll s-stop s-soon…T-this w-will e-end…" But it was not going to end the way she hoped it would; Raspbel knew that much from all the horrors she had to face in these nightmares. The sooner she had tossed her dinner in the garbage and washed those dishes and silverware she used, the sooner it began when the house went dark. That was when this particular nightmare began once she became consciously aware of it, hoping it would stop when a sudden sound of slithering from deep within the basement startled her as she sat on the couch. She knew it probably wasn't a good idea to sit on the couch and linger there, but the basement door to the darkness down there wouldn't open and nothing emerged from it…yet.

It revived the recent memory of her discovering the picture a short while ago in the waking world. That ancient drawing of a grotesque, ghoulish scene was absolutely horrifying that it sent a deep chill down Raspbel's spine which made her shiver uncontrollably. And the mark at the bottom of it…she could not help but think of the terrifying thing she'd seen down in the catacombs under Moreisineum in another nightmare. However, the finding of that picture with the mark left doubts in her mind as to whether that truly was a nightmare or not, hence her newfound fear of what was real or not. Raspbel was deeply disturbed by her discovery of it, and also by the fact she also found it when she was nine years old which was thirteen years ago. How was it significant to now? Why was it significant to now? Raspbel didn't know, but she really didn't want to find out because there was nothing but fear and darkness ahead with a hulking monstrosity in her way which scared her.

Tears flowed down her cheeks to drench her face as she sobbed timidly in a somber mood. "W-why w-won't this end?" she whispered, scared this would go on forever and shatter whatever was left of her dwindling sanity to leave her broken for the rest of her pitiful life. "I-I want it t-to s-stop…" But it would not stop because it didn't appear these nightmares were going to stop; those pills would've helped, but she didn't want to take them anymore due to the fight with Rawberry.

That was when Raspbel could feel something engulfing her trembling form, so she opened her eyes and screamed at the sight of tentacles emerging out of nowhere and everywhere, blocking out the things throughout her home. In a desperate attempt to get away, she climbed over the couch and tried to leap away and run for the front door. Unfortunately, she tripped and fell onto the floor, getting tangled since she was caught within a vast sea of writhing tentacles. Although she managed to free herself just in time before they swallowed her, Raspbel suddenly found she could not escape since the door was also engulfed in tentacles which also seemed to break into the house through it and the basement door as well. She had hoped these things wouldn't come for her, that they would remain down in the darkened depths rather than pounce to consume her, but she was wrong. That preconception was no longer a fictitious belief anymore; it was a hellish turning point.

For whatever reason, however, they were not seizing her anymore. "L-leave me alone! Get away from me!" the poor girl screamed fearfully as she fled down the hall, stumbling slightly when she came upon the staircase up to the second floor. No tentacles were up there, but all of them had been blocking every other way except this route. With nowhere else to run, Raspbel bolted up the stairs in a frightened sprint. The maniacal laughter grew louder with each step up a staircase which seemed to become endless for a time until the demon finally reached the top and breathed deeply. Listening carefully while catching her breath, she paid attention to the sounds of slithering and had taken a quick look back at the first floor—what she could discern from it, at least. "T-they're gone now…?" she whispered in confusion, cautiously stepping downstairs after swallowing heavily. It wasn't a good idea, though the tentacles did in fact vanish completely as if they were never there.

Shutting her eyes and breathing a sigh of relief despite knowing the terror still wasn't over just yet, Raspbel opened them briefly and crossed her arms. Still shivering out of fear, she gathered her bearings and proceeded to the basement door. Unsure of why she was doing this, the demon's shaky hand gripped the knob and tried to turn it with no luck. The thing still wasn't open; perhaps it had to do with that picture she found down there when she was awake. "W-what's going on…?" she inquired to nobody in particular, stepping back and placing a hand on her temple. "Why is this happening to?" For a moment she temporarily forgot she was having a nightmare until a chill went down her spine as Raspbel felt a cold breath on her neck which intensified her shivering.

"_Wouldn't you like to know?"_ came a sudden response she didn't expect to hear. Whipping her head to the left towards the stairs, Raspbel's eyes widened at the sight of her nine year old self standing at the foot of the stairs. The little girl's eyes were closed with a big grin on her face. _"I'll show you if you'd like. Follow me, I can let you in on a little secret."_

"S-s-secret…?" Raspbel uttered, blinking several times and rubbing her eyes, opening them again to confirm the nine year old girl she used to be stood right where she saw her now. "W-what are you t-talking about? W-what secret?" But the girl ran up the stairs. "H-hey wait! C-come back!" Beginning to run after her, Raspbel rushed up the stairs in pursuit of her younger self and made it to the top where she saw the girl had already gained a significant lead on her down a long corridor of darkness. She blinked again and stopped, wondering why this was here instead of the usual short corridor that was normally in the home. The little girl could barely be made out amidst the darkness and the outline of her form was all she could see, so Raspbel swallowed and shuddered despite the pressing need for her to give chase. If she was going to see where her old self was going, Raspbel had to keep up which was why she continued to run down the abysmal hallway. "P-please s-s-slow down!" she called out in a stuttered voice, holding a hand out to try and grasp the form of her nine year old self. "W-wait up!" Though it was no use; her younger self was out of range.

And then everything became silent as all turned darker. She could no longer see her former self running down the corridor anymore even though Raspbel kept running. Hearing the slithering of tentacles behind her, the demon looked back and cried out in terror at the sight of more tentacles reappearing behind her as if she were the one being pursued. Although they showed up much faster than before, they made no attempt to lash out at her for whatever reason despite the fact Raspbel's fear of them prevented her from actually considering whether they meant harm or not. She just ran faster, keeping her eyes focused on the darkness ahead of her as she began to feel the slimy things beneath her feet which soon overtook her path. Raspbel desperately attempted to stay ahead of the horrid tentacles, but suddenly she tripped over one and screamed while falling forward into a dark pit of razor sharp fangs as the tentacles engulfed her whole…

Until she somehow pierced through a red, liquid puddle and smashed into the floor with a loud thump. Wincing in pain as she pushed her upper body up, Raspbel kept her eyes shut, raising a hand to her head to rub it. Grunting in slight pain, the demon opened her eyes and found she had reached the end of the corridor somehow. Darkness still surrounded her, but the tentacles were not present anymore since they were nowhere to be seen or heard. "T-they're…" she murmured in fear as she slowly staggered to her feet, "T-they're g-gone again…?" She rubbed her eyes to make sure they really were and opened them again to find the tentacles actually did disappear before placing a hand on her temple and shutting her eyes while sighing heavily. "I-it's just a-a n-nightmare…It'll end, r-right?" Raspbel whispered timidly, starting to doubt that wish. "I-I'll wake up s-soon…"

Feeling a strange warmth pass over her when a soft glow appeared, she opened her eyes to catch a glimpse of light materializing from underneath the door—the very same door from a couple of dreams and nightmares she had. Hearing strange sounds from the other side, she swallowed and nervously approached the door with caution until pausing after a few steps when an odd paper slid out from underneath the crack between that door and the floor. Turning pale while shivering since she was terrified of what that meant, Raspbel stepped forward and knelt down to pick up the paper with a shaky hand. It was closed off to her, but she could open it. Unfortunately, she discovered it was in fact the very same parchment she discovered in the basement before while awake. Raspbel stared at it through wide eyes of horror, trembling violently and holding the paper before her until it fell from her grip when it became very lax due to intense fear.

A sudden bloodcurdling scream erupted from the room beyond the door, shattering silence as Raspbel screamed too and fell back. Stumbling over her feet despite managing to stay balanced, the demon suddenly collided into something behind her and whirled around to see a grim smile of fangs bared at her. The unknown figure smirked and chuckled sinisterly, terrifying the demon into stumbling away from her. Raspbel tripped over her feet and slammed into the door which fell open because all of her weight was put against it. Falling into a mixed despair of pure darkness and dark redness, the poor demon screamed in terror as the tentacles closed in on her…

When she suddenly jolted awake in bed, jolting into an upright sitting position with a timid scream of fear. Her hands shooting up to her face so she could hold her head in them, she breathed deeply with short, jagged bursts of breath. With her face drained of color and her pupils dilated in widened eyes of fright, Raspbel slowly turned over and curled up into a fearful ball of tears as she cried in terror and rocked back and forth in the fetal position, unable to handle the pressure of fear.

…

The shop was silent today while she worked alone in the backroom, doing her best to focus on spreading seeds throughout the soil of pots filled with the earthy substance. Tears still drenched her face which she failed to hide despite her efforts to maintain the flimsy grip on her sanity which was steadily declining. Although Raspbel tried to keep herself calm and collected, she discovered it wasn't going to be easy due to the return of horrible nightmares. At least the voice and the taste were gone, so hopefully things weren't too bad. Of course, that was an understatement considering the fact Rawberry moved out because of their fight; though technically it wasn't really so much as a fight since her younger sister did all the raged screaming. Even the final words she spoke, a final remark she made to Raspbel before walking out to abandon her older sister cut real deep.

"_I have no sister. She died long ago just like my parents."_

Those words—that statement—reflected all the anger, fear, despair, and sorrow Rawberry felt when she discovered that Raspbel was using two different medications at the same time which was a severely dangerous thing to do. It was a grave threat to her health and the stability of the two demons because it ruined their sisterly bond. The fact Raspbel kept it hidden from her alongside a pair of other secrets she withheld from Rawberry showed the younger demon that her older sister's state of mind was crippled, something Rawberry couldn't accept. Had things been different, there might've been an understanding between them about these issues. Unfortunately, Raspbel drove a sharp wedge deeply in between them by not telling her anything since she didn't want to make her little sister worried. That in of itself, when coupled with the idea that the older demon appeared to be unconcerned with the risk of suicide, was more than enough to push Rawberry away. She hated herself for what she did, and Raspbel believed there wasn't anything she could do to make it up to her sister. After what happened, it seemed Rawberry no longer knew her which hurt them both.

Raspbel sighed in exhaustion, her wings drooping down as she sniffed. "Rawberry…" she murmured quietly while thinking of her sister and how the younger demon was doing without her. At least Rawberry had Macarona and her other friends too, so she wasn't alone. Raspbel was also grateful to have hers, but she didn't know what to say them once they showed up for work. Though it didn't appear they were going to arrive anytime soon since it was actually approaching the time when they normally closed. Ruby and Serenity had not shown up at all this morning which was an oddity because they normally came at around eight thirty or so, the usual time they started working. While Raspbel did wonder where they were, she somehow felt thankful for extra time to think and she didn't know why. Perhaps that was due to her fearful uncertainty of how they'd react. She did not want to drive them away as well, hence why she wanted to carefully break the bad news to the two of them gently so they didn't abandon her too like Rawberry.

Unless…Raspbel shuddered at the thought and tried to deny it despite the validity of it. She was fully aware that Rawberry may have called to tell them about what happened and encouraged the two angels to avoid her. Maybe that was why neither of them showed up at their house to show Raspbel the picture of that flower and also why they didn't come to work today. But that scenario wasn't likely because Serenity and Ruby would've shown up to either give her time off and rethink what she'd been doing, or fire her completely and cast her out the same way Rawberry did; except they would be kicking her out of the store rather than walking out. Both scenarios scared Raspbel.

Come to think of it, not a single customer came in today to browse the shop's wares or buy any flowers. Raspbel watched them pass by before when she was in the storefront, noticing several of them cast concerned glances at her as if they too knew what transpired between her and her little sister. Their worried stares made the demon uncomfortable, so she stayed in the backroom to avoid them looking at her as if she was a sad freak. Still, she could not neglect any of the flowers upfront and walked through the threshold plenty of times with a watering can and gave them much needed nourishment while blocking out the looks of anybody gazing at her through the window. Raspbel followed this process throughout the day, and soon the time had nearly come to close up shop for the day and head home. Why weren't they coming in to check on her to see how she was doing?

Quickly glancing at a nearby clock hanging on one of the walls, the demon sighed as a way of showing how exhausted, nervous, and sad she was. It was four o' clock, and there was only one hour left until the day was over. Although her shift lasted the same as that of the angels she called her friends and coworkers, Raspbel believed there was no longer any point to working alone for a final hour on a day like today. Even so, she forced herself to finish because there wasn't that much time left until she could leave. It was just a single hour; nothing unique or different would happen in that much time. Besides, there were occasions when she really did find herself working the shop alone because Ruby and Serenity had important things they needed to get done. Even they had the occasional opportunity to have The Auburn Tulip all to themselves when alone without the others.

Somberly crossing the threshold once again to reorganize flowers on one shelf, she watched as more customers who usually frequented this place went by without entering. Raspbel paid them no heed because she felt it was rude of her to pry for any reasons why they avoided entering when it was their choice to come in. Instead, she went about her own business as the bell rang, indicating a customer finally arrived. As her back was turned to whoever it was, Raspbel swallowed heavily and slowly turned to face the individual. While she did try to make a friendly smile, it was obvious the feeling was painfully forced. "Good day," she greeted the customer with her eyes shut and a polite bow as a gesture of goodwill towards this individual. "How might I help you today?"

"Sorry, I'm not here to purchase anything today," the person said. "I'm here to see you."

Opening her eyes at the sudden remark and failing to suppress a shudder since she thought it implied something that had to do with romance, Raspbel turned a bit paler than she already was. Standing before her was an angel from the castle, somebody she met a few times at bake sales the castle staff held sometimes. "A-ah, M-Mr. S-Siegfried!" she stuttered, taking a step back. "U-um, w-welcome t-to our s-shop. P-please, if you n-need anything, g-give me a holler."

"Just Siegfried is fine," he commented to calm the demon while taking his ID badge out of his pocket, "and like I said, I'm not here to buy flowers; though perhaps another time I shall. I am in the middle of an investigation with my colleagues, and we'd like your help, Miss Preserves."

"My help?" Raspbel inquired, curious as to what sort of investigation required her aid since she didn't recall getting involved with any criminally illegal activities—especially because nobody in the Gray Garden did anything illegal anyway, so their world had a nonexistent crime rate. Still, outside forces like the one Ivlis commanded could cause conflict, but luckily Lord Kcalb and Lady Etihw made contact with deities and Devils of other worlds following the invasion requesting they continue to live in their own world in peace without outside interference. However, she heard from an associate in the castle who was also a frequent customer that a couple of the underworlds and a deity or two set up trade with the Gray Garden. Even so, none of the other worlds would invade them and they also requested that the Gray Garden stay out of their own conflicts.

"Quite right," Siegfried nodded to confirm her question, observing that she appeared to be upset. "By the way, are you alright, Miss Preserves? You seem to be looking a little down."

Realizing she forgot to wipe the tears away from her face, Raspbel hastily rubbed her face with the sleeve of her dress and brought her arm down a moment later to smile again. "I-I'm alright, I-I must've put one too many onions on the sandwich I made for myself today," she lied, uncertain if he would believe that since he could've caught her obvious stutter, however slight it was. "Don't worry about me, sir, I-I'm doing fine as you can see. Now about your official business with me?"

"With all due respect, you don't look fine and you also certainly don't seem to sound alright either," the inspector commented casually before shutting his eyes to politely wave it aside. "Even so, I won't pry if it's personal to you, so I'll get right to the point. Etihw's requested I take you up to the castle. Something's come up in an investigation and we'd like your help with it. She told me she'd like to be the one who informs of what's going on, so just follow me and I'll take you to her. I understand you might still have work to do, but it's important we acquire any aid you can provide us. This is merely a standard procedure we have to follow, a necessary formality if you will."

"N-no, it's quite alright, I'll come along," Raspbel remarked shyly since the formality made her feel uncomfortable, yet she would go through with it anyway so she could help the authorities in any way she could. "P-please lead the way, sir. I-I'm right behind you."

"Certainly," Siegfried said while stepping out with her after she removed the apron and the gloves she wore while on duty. Holding the door for her and letting her step out first since he was a gentleman, the angel followed her through the threshold and waited a moment so she could lock the front door. "Right this way," he stated and sauntered through the street with the demon in tow, heading over to a warp slate and activating it so they could get to Blancblack Castle much quicker. Arriving in the castle's courtyard, he led her up the stairs and through the main doors, passing into the main lobby and walking through it towards an elevator they both entered with other employees. Pressing one of the buttons for the castle's morgue, Siegfried chatter amiably with the others since he was a good friend of theirs and did them a favor by pressing other buttons for floors they needed to head towards. Although she wasn't sure why they were heading to the morgue, Raspbel breathed deeply to calm her nerves so she could be prepared for whatever was requested of her.

"You feel nervous?" he asked as the two of them stepped out once they reached the morgue.

"A little, yes," Raspbel admitted nervously while they sauntered through the hallway. "But I-I'm okay; I-I can handle this. Where is Lady Etihw by the way? Is she down here too?"

"Just past this corner," Siegfried murmured to her before they caught sight of the Goddess a short distance away. "Ah, there she is now. I'll admit it's a little surprising to see her down here because she usually isn't, though this is a grave matter we're dealing with so it's understandable a higher official like her would commit herself to solving the case." His choice of words concerning the nature of the case unnerved Raspbel somewhat since she expected it to be creepy. The fact the business appeared to be taking place in the morgue implied she was required to confirm the identity of a deceased person. Although she was scared that it could be one of her friends or a friend of her sister's, the demon waved it off as a preconception since she knew them all well and knew each of them were still alive. It still frightened her, but Raspbel steeled herself for whatever came.

"Here's Miss Preserves, Etihw," the angel went on, approaching the Goddess with Raspbel by him, "just like you requested. If you excuse me, I'll head in to speak with the morticians about their initial findings in the autopsy. They should've developed a hypothesis for the bodies by now."

"Yes, please do, Siegfried," Etihw remarked briefly to him and then turned to address their guest, making eye contact with Raspbel while Siegfried stepped into another room with laboratory equipment, much of which the demon was very unfamiliar with. The Goddess stood before her to speak, a facial expression denoting that she was seriously worried about how Raspbel might react. However, the demon did not know that despite the fact she was becoming aware of how crucial an interview in a morgue could be since it would be about identifying bodies as she suspected. "Good day Raspbel," Etihw commented to her blandly with a hint of sorrow in her voice. "I hope you've been doing well since we last saw each other, I take it?"

"Y-yes, of course," Raspbel shut her eyes and smiled sheepishly, ashamed with herself for having lied to the Goddess. "I-I've been alright. Things are good and all, b-but tell me, is t-there a reason why we have to s-speak here? I-I mean, it does feel a tad creepy talking around the dead," she uttered before realizing that last remark was a stupid mistake on her part. "S-sorry, I-I d-don't mean to s-sound disrespectful to them; it just makes me feel a little uneasy, that's all."

"I understand your concern, and believe me, I too would wish to discuss things where there are more comforting surroundings," Etihw nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately, pressing matters have arisen which must be dealt with. The severity of the situation is fearfully grave, I'm afraid. It would be nice not to break the news here, though we really do hope what happened didn't happen." The look on her face was one of concern and fear, and Raspbel could tell even the Goddess began to have difficulty talking about it. To hopefully make things easier for her, and also as she believed there was a powerful urge to know what she referred to, the demon cleared her throat to speak.

"S-so, what happened, may I ask? I-is it something dangerous like that last invasion?"

Etihw shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm truly sorry, Raspbel. I'm unsure how else I can say this to you, though the truth isn't easy regardless of how I relate it."

"The t-truth?" Raspbel asked rhetorically, turning somewhat pale while she subconsciously took a step back from the Goddess. "S-sorry? W-what are you apologizing to me for? Something's wrong with Rawberry, right?" she asked, feeling extremely guilty about blaming her younger sister for something she might not have done. She wished it weren't true, but the concern was caused by her sisterly affection for the young demon even though they separated, split up because of the thing Raspbel did to set Rawberry off and make her sister walk out on her. "I-I can t-talk to her, I-I—"

"This does not involve Rawberry, Raspbel," Etihw murmured, never taking her eyes off of the demon who was now starting to become more terrified as seen in the way she was reacting. "It has to do with Ruby, Serenity, and their boyfriends too. I don't mean to frighten you, but—"

"But what?" Raspbel asked timidly, her voice beginning to raise in pitch due to fear because she was on the verge of entering a sudden panic attack since one of her worst fears seemed to come true before her eyes. "W-what happened to them, Lady Etihw? They're o-okay, right? Right?" She suddenly seized Etihw by the shoulders and gently shook the Goddess, unaware of what was going on in the next room because she didn't look through the window. "N-nothing unfortunate happened to my friends. They couldn't possibly be—n-no, t-they c-can't…" Yet her voice died away with a certain revelation dying away on her lips as well since she was too horrified to accept it.

"I'm truly sorry, Raspbel, but I'm afraid they're—" the Goddess began to speak, glancing into the other room out of the corner of her eye. She had hoped the demon wouldn't catch the sight of that hidden movement, but unfortunately Raspbel had because she whipped her head to the wide window next to them and bolted inside after running to the door and shoving it open. She was held back by Siegfried, however, when she entered and tried to sprint towards the four metallic counters set up in the center of the room, her voice continuing to raise until she was actually crying out.

"T-that's impossible! T-they c-can't b-be—t-there's just no way! L-lady Etihw, p-p-please s-say it isn't so!" Raspbel begged, struggling against the angel's grasp while the Goddess crossed the threshold and made a gesture to the morticians for them to pull back the tarps. "N-no! Y-you've g-got to tell me they're alright! L-lady Etihw! T-that's not them! That's not Serenity and Ruby! It m-must be s-some kind of mistake! P-please, L-lady Etihw! S-say it isn't s-so! Answer me! S-say s-some—" But once again her voice died away when she averted her attention from Etihw to look towards the counters. Her face completely drained of color and her pupils dilated while her breath got caught in her throat. Siegfried's grip on her relaxed enough for her to break free and take some steps back, shivering violently with her heart beating rapidly in her chest, hands close to her face.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Raspbel," Etihw said sadly, turning a bit pale herself. "If you'd like, I can give you time alone with them to say your last goodbyes." However, those last goodbyes never came because the silence of this horrible revelation was broken by an ear piercing scream in the room which echoed throughout the morgue and a couple other floors of the castle.

Raspbel screamed in horrified fright, shattering the disturbing silence. Her legs buckled as she fell to her knees. Her heartrate intensified severely just as her breath came out in short, jagged bursts. With her sanity now obliterated, the poor girl slowly descended into an uncontrollable panic attack that left her spiraling due to the frightening impact of this revelation.

"Cover them back up!" Etihw shouted, rushing to the demon's side and seizing her within a firm embrace, holding her tightly as tears started to flow down her cheeks. "Let it all out Raspbel. Let it all out." Her voice was shaky as she spoke softly, attempting to soothe the traumatized girl's nerves even though it was no good as it was useless to calm her now.

"Somebody get the healers!" Siegfried instructed, quickly stepping out into the hall. "This girl needs a sleep spell right away!" Stepping back inside and shutting the door behind him as two of the nearby employees out there rushed to call in a few healers from the medical center, the angel turned and sighed somberly as he watched Etihw cradle the traumatized form of the screaming girl in her arms. It was obvious Raspbel was going to need a lot of psychological help to get over this. They only hoped she could recover from the sudden loss she experienced, as difficult as it was.

…

**Well, that was quite a shocking revelation for Raspbel to experience, but there's more to come since this was just another of the dark twists of **_Inner Craving_**.**

**A Different Person: Yep, this story has plenty of dark turns. I hope you enjoy them.**

**The Researcher: I'm glad you like how I write about Macarona and how she interacts with Reficul. It really is a fun pairing to write about in the context I integrate them in. They have become one of my favorite pairings because of humorous interaction between an angel who's sweet, but can get mad, and a stoic Devil who loses her cool around her. So yeah, I can certainly agree that the idea of a passing demon/Devil won't hold up against an angry angel.**

**The crossover between FNAF and Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea is an idea I'm thinking of doing, but it's still a pending project as I may or may not do it. I've listed several ideas that are pending, a lot of which I'm looking forward to writing. However, there can be some ideas that don't make it in the long run. Believe me, I've written stories and published them on this site and took them down permanently at a later date because I felt they weren't that good and also because I couldn't find time to finish some of them. I've tried my hand at doing about a few different series of stories, but didn't get very far with them for that reason.**

**At the time I wasn't really getting into writing then, but now I am as I'm focusing on stories about The Gray Garden, but I'm also looking to make an attempt at another series—one I'll be writing for Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea afterwards in addition to other fanfics I want to write for it. It could be a lot to do, I know, but hopefully I'll get through it one story at a time. Focusing on one story before writing another is good as I don't have to worry about having too many to write at once which could contribute to writer's block.**

**Indeed, I am aware of other elements in the Mogeko universe beyond the scope of the Gray Garden and Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. I've seen playthroughs of these two games—plus Mogeko Castle which I didn't really like—and I've watched videos of Obsolete Dream, Curse of the Sun, and Ice Scream as well. I also turn to Wikias for information about characters and pictures of said characters as well so I know what they're like and what they look like. Pictures could also be found through Google Images as well, though a lot of results could depict fan art in addition to official character sprites.**

**Yes, Raspbel's Secret—or more specifically, the dialogue from it even though one can also say the event itself was incorporated into the story—is a crucial element of this fanfic in the sense that **_Inner Craving_** is an alternative scenario of Raspbel's Secret. It is meant to be a darker twist of Raspbel's Secret in which the story was extended to incorporate aspects that are relevant to this event. Cannibalism is an obvious element because Rawberry has possibly devoured Macarona in Raspbel's Secret while Raspbel slew her and maybe consumed her in turn when her little sister discovered she was eating something. What could be inferred from that is that Raspbel was cannibalizing another individual, hence the usage of cannibalism in **_Inner Craving_**. Another element would be the Lovecraftian horrors, mainly because of a link to H.P. Lovecraft's short story, The Picture in the House, in which an unsuspecting man has entered the home of a cannibal who took pleasure in viewing a picture about the concept. I'll include a disclaimer for that story here because the picture Raspbel found is a reference that alludes to that story, plus I forgot to put it in last time. Ghouls are also present in his stories, such as Pickman's Model and The Hound for example; however, I believe the stories feature ghouls because of stories from real life about the creatures.**

**Also, I'm not the only fanfiction author who has written an alternative scenario about Raspbel's Secret. Crack-jouchan wrote an alteration of it called Redemption, a good story I recommend reading. I know I've said this before in the first chapter and also in **_Complexity in Alchemy_**, so this is just a brief reiteration of that.**

**My apologies for not responding to reviews in the previous chapter since I forgot to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Picture in the House or any other story by H.P. Lovecraft as they are owned by him because he wrote the stories.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Recollection of Friends

"So she's asleep now, huh? I'm assuming she didn't take it well."

Etihw shut her eyes somberly and shook her head to answer the rhetorical statement Kcalb made. "No, she did not," she responded softly, a hint of sadness and concern in her voice since she had never left the demon's side up to the point when she had to briefly walk out of the room she'd been placed in to recover from the horrible shock she just received. "Raspbel just saw the remains of her closest friends. Her reaction was only natural, though I am worried about her. I tried calling her house phone to contact Rawberry after school had ended for her sister, though I only got their voice mail. It's been hours since then, so I called Macarona and asked if she knew what Rawberry was doing before she put her on the phone. Unfortunately, she hung up when I began talking about Raspbel; in fact, I couldn't even get a word in following the mention of her sister's name."

"And how long ago was that?" Wodahs inquired, turning his attention to the Goddess.

"Ten minutes ago. I'd send someone to pick her up and find out if there's anything wrong between her and Raspbel, but the employees are still working on that case from earlier today while Ater and Arbus are both sleeping by Raspbel's side while she rests, and other employees are busy."

"Either I or Wodahs would attend to that, though we've got some business of our own that needs attention regarding the investigation," the Devil explained briefly. "Earlier the team over at the ravine discovered a cavern where ghouls allegedly reside. I headed a small team into the place and located more bodies. The ones we found were skeletons, though initial findings of the autopsy on those indicate they were killed recently, possibly a week before the angels died."

"Those were the skeletal remains of ghouls, yes?" Etihw asked, to which Kcalb nodded. "I see…That is strange, but there may be stragglers from the hideout remaining there. Some might've even fled that cavern. Did you fully explore the area inside, Kcalb?"

"Not today, no," he stated and gave the reason why. "The team I brought in with me wasn't large enough for a full expedition, plus we could've been overwhelmed. Fortunately, I sealed it up when we left and advised the guards to keep a careful watch while authorizing more patrols along that region's main paths. Wodahs and I shall file paperwork to establish a larger team which I shall lead deeper into the cavern. We'll also be bringing in the archaeology and anthropology centers as well for additional assistance in examining the skeletal remains and anything relevant to the ghouls living inside. So far the remains seem to indicate a species of ghouls that are probably from another world, but we're not quite sure how long they've lived down there or where they originated from."

"What's more is that the team investigating over there today claimed the entrance into that cavern was concealed, yet the coverage of it was broken from the inside," Wodahs went on. "I was not there myself to see it, yet I've read the report about the case. If there were stragglers, they may have already escaped; the only question is why, though. Did they somehow plan a strategic attack on our world, or did something else make them flee as suggested by the remains?"

"A good inquiry indeed, one we'll have to find the answer to tomorrow when we go down further into the cavern to continue the investigation," Kcalb commented before turning to Raspbel sleeping peacefully as he watched her chest rise and fall peacefully through the window. "I've also asked Grora and Siegfried to keep a close watch over the ravine and that glade, just in case ghouls are somewhere around those two spaces in the forest. Raspbel could've been captured by them and might've been forced to give up information about our world to the ghouls, so I don't blame her if she did. It's a coincidence that those spots were the same areas where she vanished and found in a period of four days later, though that coincidence has just been integrated into a pattern. She most likely may know something about them seeing as how she somehow managed to escape; I've even spoken with Valens about the matter and he theorized that the primitive-like bandage that had been applied to her forehead could've been placed there by them."

"I don't know about those four days, though," Etihw spoke up when he finished speaking. "If Raspbel was immediately taken into custody sometime while she was missing, she would have been consumed by them already. Why they didn't is a mystery unless she happened to be escaping from them over the course of those four days. It would've been a miracle if she wasn't caught, but again, the timeframe makes it seem unlikely in my opinion."

The Devil nodded in agreement. "True, so stay by her side until she wakes up and question her about it then. I know she'll not be ready for it because she just discovered the fate of her friends, but I'm afraid we're going to have to push it. If there are more ghouls out there and they intend to assault any settlements, we need to be prepared. Furthermore, she would also help find justice for the deaths of her friends, so that's a solid reason for her helping us if she can. Still, take it easy on her. Raspbel must've been through a lot of the hellish fright those ghouls likely inflicted on her."

"I will, hence why I've also called Mayumi over as well. She should be here at any moment now," Etihw remarked before her face darkened somewhat as her tone of voice lowered somewhat. "Yet there is also an additional concern of mine regarding that other incident years ago. Seeing as how the methodology of the deaths was cannibalism, I took the liberty of trying to sense that thing today. Strangely enough, it wasn't even present which leads me to suspect that it may have been a few ghoulish stragglers who left the cavern. The fact it could've been ghouls surprises me because I'm fairly sure they were extinct, though it appears some likely survived judging from the analysis done on them. In any case, we must keep all of the theories open until we can conclusively narrow down the list of possible causes and suspects. Personally, I'm leaning more towards the ghouls."

"As are we since that incident is over," Wodahs said while his brother spoke up as well.

"Indeed. Although I too presume ghouls are responsible for their deaths, we can't overlook anything relevant to the cause of death—including the incident years ago. Anyway, we need to get started on those documents authorizing tomorrow's expedition, so we'll be back in a while to check on Raspbel again," Kcalb commented before he and the Head Angel walked away to the elevator. "I trust you and the kitties can watch over her just fine for now and ensure it doesn't show, right?"

"Of course, you can count on me," Etihw replied, sauntering into the room and claiming a seat by the bed the sleeping demon was lying in while she watched over her. Placing a hand to the poor girl's forehead, the Goddess closed her eyes and concentrated, double checking to ensure the odd thing she'd been searching for before wasn't there. Minutes passed, but nothing came up. Her hand came away from Raspbel as she sighed, wondering what was going on in the demon's life to cause such trauma. Etihw knew there had to be more to this than the deaths of Ruby and Serenity, but only Raspbel held the answers to that inquiry which she was going to share when she awoke.

…

_Before them stood the establishment known as The Auburn Tulip, a small shop which had specialized in selling flowers and only flowers—though there was a water cooler inside for drinks which were free for customers who needed a few sips of water. Gazing up at the place with heads held high to admire the architecture, nineteen year old Raspbel and her twelve year old sister both smiled since they knew it was going to be the start of the older demon's career. Raspbel had finally finished the higher education courses she needed to take in the castle concerning skills she wanted to learn, and the ones that interested her most were about floral care. While she was quite capable of going further for another kind of job, she wanted to do something one of their late parents had handled, hence why she chose to work with flowers like her mother. In fact, this place was the same shop her mother worked at years ago prior to her death and their father's death, so it was only natural for her to select The Auburn Tulip as her workplace. Taking a deep breath so she could prepare herself for the occupation, Raspbel turned to look at Rawberry and smiled at her. As a gesture of sisterly love, she let go of the younger demon's hand and patted her on the head._

_ "So this is where you'll be working from now on, huh, big sis?" Rawberry inquired, gazing up at her older sister with a smile of her own. "Looking forward to your new career as a florist?"_

_ "Yep!" Raspbel responded confidently, drawing her little sister close to give her a hug. "It will be good coming here every day to care for floral life. I'm certainly glad to have found a place close to home so we don't have to move away, especially since Mother used to work here too."_

_ "Guess you're following in her footsteps," Rawberry said rhetorically as Raspbel nodded._

_ "Pretty much," her older sister spoke up. "It'll be nice doing something she did as it means we can maintain a close link to them. Granted, they would want us to work where we'd like to get a job, but this is the place I chose for my career. I'm sure they'd be proud."_

_ "So you're okay with this decision, then?"_

_ "Indeed, Rawberry, I want to work here."_

_ "You could've taken more courses in the castle for a more lucrative position," Rawberry remarked casually just to make a point Raspbel was already aware of._

_ "I could've, yes, though I'm satisfied with simply being a florist like our mother," Raspbel replied, shutting her eyes with a warm smile on her face while stroking her sister's face. "Besides, even floral care is a lucrative position in its own right. This is our mother's workplace, plus I have the opportunity to work with flowers which you know I'm quite fond of doing in my spare time. I chose this place because of the familial connection and what I'm interested in, so there's two good benefits in one location," she finished when the front door opened and an angel stepped out._

_ "Better make that three!" the blond, curly haired angel said enthusiastically while stepping aside to admit the new recruit and her sister into the building. "Raspbel Preserves, I presume?" she inquired to which the older demon responded by nodding. "The name's Ruby, girl! Welcome to a world of floral fantasy, a place enriched with the magic of flower power! Just step right up for the exciting tour, as brief as it may be." Stepping over and bending down in front of Rawberry, Ruby closed her eyes and smiled widely while she playfully ruffled the young demon's hair. "And might I inquire as to who you are, my little friend? Our new coworker's little sister, right?"_

_ "Hello, my name is Rawberry!" Rawberry answered enthusiastically, liking Ruby already. "Pleased to meet you, Ruby! You'll take good care of big sis for me while she'd here, okay?"_

_ "Certainly, we'll take good care of our little apprentice! Don't you worry, Rawberry," the angel commented while taking the demon's hand in her own. "Come on, I'll show you around if that's alright with her." Standing upright with Rawberry in tow, Ruby then looked at Raspbel to give her a quick instruction before the three of them went inside. "My other good friend, Seren, is going to show you the ropes upfront, Rasp—I can call you Rasp, right?" Although Raspbel opened her mouth to respond, the angel took that as a sign of approval. "Of course, I can! You're now part of the crew, Rasp. We're looking forward to working with you."_

_ "Yeah, same here," the older demon shut her eyes and followed Ruby into the shop. "Don't give her too much trouble, Rawberry, okay? Remember, this is a big day."_

_ "It's okay, I won't ruin your special day, big sis," Rawberry replied as the angel led her to the backroom. "We should do something to celebrate your new job later."_

_ "Oh, that's a great idea, Rawberry!" Ruby agreed happily, obviously being quite the lively one amongst the pair of angels who already worked here. "Dinner's on Seren! Her treat!"_

_ "You agreed we'd buy our own meals tonight, Ruby," another angel with long hair chided somewhat sternly, brushing aside black locks of it aside so her hair didn't cover her glasses. "And don't forget that we still need to purchase more flower pots from the hardware store. You'll be heading out in a bit to pick those up once the order we put in for them arrives shortly."_

_ "Yeah, yeah, I'll get to it soon. But first comes the 'magical' process of giving flowers life! Come on, Rawberry, I'll show you where the 'magic' happens," Ruby procrastinated a bit because she wanted to have some fun with one of her new friends by going over the process of floral growth in the backroom. "But don't tell anyone; not even Seren or Rasp. It's supposed to be a secret."_

_ Rawberry laughed as they went through the threshold on the other side. "You can count on me. I promise I shan't divulge anything about growing flowers. My lips are sealed."_

_ "Excellent, I knew I could trust you, my little friend!"_

_ "You do realize that it's all common knowledge," Serenity commented while deadpanning despite the mock smile on her face. "Not everyone in Gray Village has a green thumb, you know, though I'm sure nobody is a complete idiot when it comes to how flowers grow in a domestic area. If you're showing her the process, please be sure not to make a mess. I just finished cleaning."_

_ "Fine, fine," the other angel called back in a playfully sour tone since Serenity ruined their fun. "Hear that Rawberry? We've got a boring person in our midst."_

_ "Seems like it," Rawberry chuckled in agreement, though neither of them were being mean._

_ "Says the girl who always goes overboard," Serenity chuckled back and smiled._

_ Observing the interaction between her sister and the angels, Raspbel couldn't help herself as she giggled too since she was glad Rawberry was getting better. For years her little sister hadn't socialized with others due to abandonment issues and the discovery of their parents' death because she first believed they left them until Raspbel told her the truth about how they died. The problems Rawberry dealt with were emotional and mental as it had a profound effect on both her psyche and heart. It was starting to become too much for the poor girl to bear even though Raspbel did everything she could to make her happy. Yet nothing seemed to work until Rawberry met another angel, Macarona, a couple years back and began to come out of her shell. Although it took around a year before she became better and fully able to enjoy the company of others, eventually Rawberry made friends with her, Froze and the other girls they knew too. Thanks to them, her younger sister was happy again, having discovered the joy of interaction with others after years of isolation._

_ "I think Ruby's already taken a liking to your younger sister," Serenity commented after a lighthearted chuckle. "She can be quite energetic, but she means well and is good with kids." With a hand held out to the demon as a welcome gesture, the angel shook hands with Raspbel and began to introduce herself despite the fact Ruby already mentioned her already. "I'm Serenity; Seren for short if we're using nicknames. Ruby likes using those for others and I do too, though I don't refer to others by their nicknames as often as she does. Feel free to pick up the praxis if you'd like to."_

_ "Sure, I'll give it some thought even though I much rather prefer using full names instead," Raspbel responded after shaking the angel's hand. "I'm Raspbel, by the way. You girls might have been expecting me since Miss Grora said she'd set up an appointment for me to meet with you."_

_ "Yep, she certainly did," Serenity nodded to confirm it. "We've also received Lady Etihw's letter of recommendation as well in addition to the one Miss Grora provided concerning how they hold you in high regard. The resume you sent in is also very sharp, and we agree that you'll be a welcome addition to the shop. It's just the two of us right now, but eventually you'll join both of us as the new girl working here. We used to be interns here ourselves for several years until our boss retired and moved to another town. He was a great old demon, always helping others with the issues they had since he was like a grandfather to everyone, but now he's gone to live with his two sons elsewhere where he'll continue to be of aid to everyone there as he was here."_

_ "He sounds like an amazing guy," Raspbel said in awe. "I would like to meet him."_

_ "He said he would come back to visit when he has a chance to, so you can meet him then," the angel agreed, implying that she and Ruby would introduce her to him. "And since we're on the topic of familial connections—whether by blood or not—your resume also said your mother came here for work as well for over a couple decades or so. You must've learned quite a bit about what she did here from directly from when you were younger, correct?"_

_ "Somewhat, yes," Raspbel nodded to confirm before looking down as a tear formed in her left eye, sniffing sadly because their deaths were still a little difficult to accept. "That is…until she and our father both died a decade ago." Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to calm herself, Raspbel placed a hand on her chest and opened her eyes to find Serenity staring at her in concern. "My apologies, Serenity, I didn't mean to get emotional just now. It's been a long time since then, though Rawberry and I still have quite a bit of trouble getting over it at times."_

_ "No, you don't need to apologize. It's fine, I understand," the angel consoled her. "I should be the one apologizing for bringing it up. I didn't know you and your sister were orphans."_

_ "It's quite alright, I don't mind," Raspbel said to reassure Serenity that she was okay while regaining her composure. "True, it isn't a topic Rawberry and I talk about because it made quite a negative impact on our lives. I had to assume guardianship over my sister with the help of faculty in Blancblack Castle, and it was difficult getting her to open up to others as she was reclusive. The past several years were hard for her because at first she believed they abandoned us until I've had to tell her the truth, but now she's making friends with others and already started to recover."_

_ "I see. Well, in any case I'm glad things are going well for you two," Serenity said to calm the somber atmosphere that was beginning to clear up. "You both must've been through plenty of hardships in your past, though from here on out you'll develop into exceptional individuals. I know your parents must be real proud of you girls for becoming nice, young ladies."_

_ "Thanks, Serenity, that means a lot to us," the demon bowed to show her gratitude. "So, as that's out of the way, what are the responsibilities I'll be maintaining for the store? I'd like to start working as soon as possible if that's alright with you and Serenity."_

_ "Certainly, Ruby and I have already discussed that next Monday is a good place to start with that considering the fact it's already Friday," her future coworker replied as she began to go over the duties Raspbel was going to assume during her career. "This is a simple florist shop, so there isn't much to do in the way of business. Our primary objectives upfront where customers come is to serve them when they request help purchasing something and taking care of the lone cash register when they're paying for flowers. Ruby and I have spoken about acquiring at least one more in the near future if we get a lot of patrons at once, but so far things are pretty steady in that regard even though we do generate a good revenue. We also organize the shelves according to what types of flowers go where which we always move around so the layout is different, plus a certain variety of our merchandise is put on display in the window and out on the patio to generate interest in our wares. Furthermore, we've got to water the plants too and clean the store from time to time. That pretty much wraps up our duties upfront, so now I'll take you to the backroom."_

_ "That would be where you grow the flowers, yes?" Raspbel asked as she followed Serenity over to the other door and crossed the threshold with the angel in front of her._

_ "Precisely," Serenity answered. "The backroom is a greenhouse for flowers. Simply put, it has all of the requirements needed for them to grow, like direct sunlight through those windows over there and water we get directly from a nearby well which is connected to this hose over in the corner. All we have to do back here is put soil in pots and plant seeds for the most part, but we also check the soil quality as well with a variety of equipment for that purpose which either I or Ruby will explain on Monday. There are shelves with the proper tools on them and also a rack where we place our aprons and gloves. Now that everything has been explained for now, do you have any questions regarding the work ethic, anything else of relevance, or just general tips?"_

_ Putting a bent finger to her chin, Raspbel closed her eyes and thought about whether there was anything else she needed to know. "I don't think so," she said. "I think you covered it all."_

_ "Great!" Serenity exclaimed, shutting her eyes with a small smile until a bit of soil made a light impact with her back. Her expression became one of annoyance, though the smile was present even though it denoted exasperation this time instead of joyful happiness. Forming a fist with one hand, she whirled around and opened her eyes as she stormed over to the two girls sitting atop a table. "Would you girls kindly mind showing me your hands, please?" she demanded with a strict tone of voice and a quick snap of her fingers. With her hands on her hips, she and Raspbel watched as Rawberry and Ruby snickered mischievously, revealing two pairs of hands. One of the two was perfectly clean while the other was covered by gloves—Rawberry and Ruby respectively._

_ Raspbel sighed and shut her eyes, putting a hand to her forehead. "Rawberry, I told you to be good, haven't I? Must you give them trouble already?" she inquired when Serenity pulled her over and showed her the young demon's hands. However, Raspbel merely blinked and sighed again. "I don't care if you weren't the one who did it, Rawberry. It wasn't nice of you to join in."_

_ "Aw, don't be mad at her, Rasp," Ruby giggled._

_ "Yeah, small mishaps like this always occur frequently," the other angel explained briefly. "It's what you get when working with an angel seeking to cause a bit of mischief every so often."_

_ "Only because you can't bother with finding some entertainment in your life, Seren," came the teasing retort followed by a tongue which Ruby stuck out at Serenity. "If you'd actually take a bit of time to enjoy life, you wouldn't be such a dull, boring girl. All work and no play makes you a dull, boring girl, Seren, and you can't argue with that no matter how much you try to deny it."_

_ "Who said anything about denying it? Aside from you, of course, especially because you're the reason why I can actually find entertainment around this joint," Serenity made a comeback for a good counter to the lively angel's playful teasing. "Now take off your gloves."_

_ "What? I don't know what you're talking about? Do you, Rawberry?"_

_ The young demon shook her head. "Nope, not a thing."_

_ "Unless your gloves are dirty and covered in soil—which they're not—I'd still know it was you. I won't repeat myself again, Ruby. Remove your gloves this instant."_

_ Ruby chuckled. "You just did," she giggled until Serenity sighed in mock frustration._

_ "Rasp, do me a favor and hold Ruby down, or keep your sister from trying to pull me off."_

_ "U-um, s-sure…I-I guess," Raspbel finally entered the conversation, this time with a shy entrance because she wasn't sure she liked getting involved in a bit of rough housing to acquire an answer to the inquiry Serenity was making. "Rawberry, please come over by me now."_

_ "Alright, big sis," her younger sister willingly obeyed without hesitation, hopping down to could embrace the older demon in a hug and watch the playful fight take place that began when Serenity seized Ruby's arms and yanked her off the table before pinning her to it so she could take the gloves off. Raspbel would've gotten involved herself, but this sort of behavior was not her cup of tea because she was more reserved and quiet when it came to humorous interactions. That didn't stop her sister from cheering for Ruby, however. "Do your best, Ruby! Fight her off! Go, go!"_

_ "It's okay, Rawberry," Ruby accepted the praise, attempting to escape her friend's grip. "I won't let a brute like Seren stop me! She—o-ow!" Crying out in pain since Serenity tightened her grip so she could squeeze the energetic angel's arms by applying more force, Ruby's eyes shut and she winced in pain, deciding now was probably a good time to spill the beans. "Then again, on second thought, maybe she can," came a defeated comment immediately preceding the removal of her gloves to reveal some soil on her hands, thus proving she was the culprit._

_ "There was that so hard, Ruby?" Serenity taunted with a victorious chuckle. "Nothing like a little bit of brute strength to solve a petty mystery, huh? Next time think before you speak, Ruby."_

_ "Says you. Brutes aren't intelligent," the loser from the minor brawl taunted back before a quick slap upside the head made her shut up and be nice. "Fine, you win, Seren. You've caught me red-handed." Taking a deep breath to relax as she straightened herself out while dusting her apron off, the not-so-guilty angel turned around and made a peace sign with two fingers. "You see, Rasp? There's always fun to be had with us around, so don't worry about a thing. You'll be a perfect addition to our small staff of just Serenity and I, so come abroad and join the crew!"_

_ "U-uh, o-okay," Raspbel responded shyly, wondering if it was a good idea to become a member of this rowdy pair and make them into a trio. Then again, she really wanted to work here and these girls were nice enough to welcome her into their fold, so it wasn't all bad. Besides, she'd have been rude for turning down the offer because of her discomfort with rough housing. Also, the idea of moving to another town for work didn't sit well with her since Rawberry might suffer from emotional and psychological stress again because she wouldn't get to see her friends unless they'd come to visit. Furthermore, she didn't want to be a burden on the castle faculty anymore despite a strong willingness on their part to help support her and Rawberry. It was a tough choice, but the consequences of not accepting the job outweighed the benefits of taking this position. As she was faced with this dilemma, Raspbel carefully weighed her options before eventually making a choice. "S-sure, c-count me in," came an affirmative reply with more shyness and a small shudder Raspbel tried to hide, but failed to suppress as she smiled sheepishly "I-it'd b-be an honor working here."_

_ "I can't hear you!" Ruby teased and pressed her index fingers up against Raspbel's cheeks to form a smile. "You're doing it wrong, Rasp! You must smile like you mean it and talk in a clear voice with no stuttering, understand? Now try it again, and this time without the shyness."_

_ "Leave her be, Ruby," Serenity gently batted the other angel's arms away. "She's nervous about getting accepted for the position, that's all. She'll get used to this environment with us over time, so don't force her to embrace everything right away."_

_ "A-ah, thanks, Serenity," Raspbel remarked and bowed her head as a sign of respect to her superior to show her gratitude towards her. "I-I may not get everything right from the start, but I'll do my best to maintain the shop's objectives and be a good employee."_

_ "Don't be so modestly humble, Rasp," Ruby instructed her. "You'll do great."_

_ "Yeah, no need to be hard on yourself, big sis," Rawberry agreed and averted her attention to the angels her older sister would be working with next week. "I know she's shy at times, though she really will work hard. Just do me a favor and help her out when she needs it, okay?"_

_ "Sure thing, my little friend. You can count on us to look after her," Ruby said very eagerly._

_ Rawberry smiled. "Thank you."_

_ "You're very welcome," Serenity responded, bowing slightly to stroke the young demon's face before standing upright and walking to a shelf with a camera on it which she picked up. "Well, now that we've hired you, I'd say it's about time we add a photo of you to the bulletin board. This is just a standard formality we need to do so our customers know who's who here. It'll really help establish an informal connection with them so they get to know you just as you'll get to know them too. Come on, we'll head outside and take it on the patio; feel free to join your sister, Rawberry."_

_ "Oooh, a picture! Come on, big sis, let's go!" her little sister squealed in delight while she ran through the door, her footfalls echoing through the shop until the door opened and the bell rang when she stepped out. Although Raspbel enjoyed her enthusiasm, she wasn't too comfortable with the idea of a self-photo of herself and turned to address the angels before her._

_ "U-um, isn't t-this a-a b-bit p-presumptuous?" she asked shyly, putting the tips of her index fingers together and pressing them up against each other. "I-I d-don't mean to be rude or anything, b-but—" However, she was cut off by Ruby who quickly interjected with a hand held up._

_ "It isn't arrogant if that's what you're thinking. Like Seren said, this is to help set a good informal setting," she explained briefly while Serenity walked out to join Rawberry. "We advocate for informal interactions with patrons and refer to each other on a first name basis. This is done to construct a space which welcomes customers who can meet with familiar employees to develop bonds of trust between the merchants—florists in our case—and customers who are always right." She smiled warmly and stepped closer to Raspbel, putting an arm around her shoulder to give her some comfort. "I know it might be a lot to take in for somebody as shy as you, but you'll get used to it. Not everyone is camera shy, but as the saying goes, a picture is worth a thousand words. The thousand words used in yours will describe you, even if you don't use that many. Give it a shot."_

_ Raspbel swallowed and followed her outside. "U-um, o-okay, if you s-say so," she uttered quietly, walking through the door and brushing some of the wrinkles in her outfit out when Serenity handed her an apron she grabbed on her way out which the older demon took in one hand._

_ "Put that on," the angel instructed. "This is for the shop as it has The Auburn Tulip's name and logo on it, so you'll want to wear it in the photo to represent yourself and our shop."_

_ "O-oh, alright," Raspbel responded, regaining her composure so she could look her best to come across as welcoming to the customers she would soon serve as a florist. Her hair was alright, but thankfully Rawberry moved a set of potted flowers off a chair on the patio and moved it so she could stand on it. Wiping bits of soil off her hands, she then took out a comb from within a pocket in her jeans which she brought with her for the occasion so she could help her older sister look the part quite nicely. "Thank you, Rawberry," Raspbel remarked before turning to the angels, smiling happily since was looking forward to beginning her career here. "Well, how do I look?"_

_ "Swell, like a pretty portrait," Ruby complimented her. "Oh, and our outfits are casual."_

_ "Right, it helps with the informal atmosphere," Serenity agreed. "Now, smile!"_

_ Raspbel smiled, doing as she was told while Rawberry followed suit as well, drawing close to her big sister with an arm embracing the older demon from behind which Raspbel responded to by putting an arm around her younger sister to hold her close. Serenity pressed a button which had clicked before the flash came when she took the picture of the new employee and her sister._ It was a blinding flash, brighter than Raspbel remembered it when she suddenly realized something was very wrong as she became aware of her surroundings. The memory of her actually landing the job today went like this even though her first official day of work began the following Monday. It made no difference then since it was reality, yet now this memory within a dream turned into quite the hellish nightmare as everything went dark with tentacles sprouting everywhere, engulfing this peaceful moment to consume everything only to replace it with a monstrosity that didn't show the full form of itself. Yet it didn't matter because that wasn't the pinnacle of the nightmare for once.

When the flash died away after remaining for a split second, Raspbel's eyes widened while her pupils dilated in fright as the color drained away from her face. Her whole body trembled and her lower jaw locked up when she attempted to scream, her breath coming out in short bursts which were jagged and shaky. She took several slow steps back, nearly tripping over a tentacle near where the chair Rawberry stood on used to be until it vanished with her. Eventually finding her voice and using it to express her terror the only way she knew how, Raspbel screamed in horror at the horrible sight which stood before her—a sight so familiar despite having become gruesomely grotesque.

Standing right in front of the terrified demon…_were the mutilated forms of her friends. The two angelic girls stared at her through bloodied eyes as blood poured out over their living corpses. It came through the various wounds all over their bodies too, bite marks covering them with huge chunks of flesh missing to reveal the skeletal remains underneath. Even the limbs that were missing were not there, the gaping gashes across the rest of their bodies serving as a vividly visual example of the carnage they'd somehow gone through which was only too reminiscent of ghoulish victims. Even that terrible picture came to mind when Raspbel thought about it, the image making a strong impact on her mind as it constantly flashed across her vision to merge with this. If they could have said anything to her, they would've; however, as their lower jaws were completely ripped off from their bodies, neither Serenity or Ruby could've said much, especially since their chests were torn wide open to reveal gaping holes which showed that many internal organs were missing too._

Unable to take much more of these frightening visuals, Raspbel continued screaming while bolting back into The Auburn Tulip because it seemed to be the only place not affected by fearful darkness emanating from this nightmare. Had Rawberry been around, she would've seized her too and fled into the shop with her to protect her sister from what was happening. Slamming the front door behind her, the horrified demon breathed deeply as she tried to recover from the fright of her friends being slaughtered like that by some insidious fiend who might've taken pleasure in the act of murdering them. Vomit shot up through her throat and she hunched over to puke, hands instantly seizing her stomach while she threw up. The bile that emerged was disgusting like those cadavers, though it was made all the more horrifying due to the fact blood was also mixed in with it as were some internal organs which made Raspbel scream again because she believed they were from Ruby and Serenity. Leaning against the door and staring at the stuff in utter shock, a sudden sound from the other side of the shop caught her attention as the demon whipped her head up to look at it.

Across from her was another grisly sight too ghastly for her to comprehend, though Raspbel could make out the forms of two additional corpses near a shadowy figure kneeling by them. This darkened form was in front of these bodies which the demon couldn't recognize despite the strange familiarity she felt rising from deep within her stomach with the dread she also felt. From how the sounds came across to her, Raspbel believed she was witnessing a horrific cannibalization of these two cadavers. More images flashed quickly before her eyes, from that of two different bodies being eaten to that of the current ones here suffering the same fate. Strangely enough in a terrifying way was the fact that the figure cannibalizing them appeared different each time. With the angels there was a figure around her size, but the one eating the other bodies was smaller. Although Raspbel's eyes focused on the sight before her so she could—against her better judgment which tried to force them shut—make out more details, she failed to understand what was happening despite seeing it.

Then, as if on cue, the shadowy figure who might've been a ghoul like Hannibal and Lector turned her head around and smiled at her. Bearing fang-like teeth at Raspbel and glancing directly towards her to make eye contact with the frightened demon, the figure's dark smile became wider as this mysterious, monstrous-like individual cackled maniacally. The sinister laugh coupled with a pair of blackened eyes emerging from the shadowy figure was enough to horrify Raspbel, making her scream in fright as the nightmare ended, still leaving her in the dark on what this all meant.

…

Her screams disturbed the peaceful silence as she jolted awake in the bed, frightening Ater and Arbus into leaping away and changing into their demonic forms while huddling near a wall on the opposite side of where the other demon was. Shooting upright into a sitting position, Raspbel's cries of terror rang through the room with the sound even seeping through the door which startled some of the medical staff and other patients receiving medical treatment who heard her. In a quick instant Etihw was already at her side, attempting to calm the poor girl fearfully struggling in a hard fight against what she thought was something else which appeared to have seized her in the horrible nightmare she just had. "Raspbel! Raspbel!" the Goddess cried out to bring the demon to her senses and soothe her nerves to let her know she was alright now. "It's alright, Raspbel! You're safe now! Nothing bad is going to happen! It was just a nightmare! You're wide awake!"

Eventually the terrified girl breathed heavily at a rapid pace, swallowing heavily too several times to clear her throat. Seizing her stomach with one hand, she shoved Etihw aside in desperation and reached for the garbage can next to the bed so she could vomit in it. Raspbel's face was devoid of color because it had drained from her face entirely and her eyes were wide with fright while she shivered violently as her heart raced inside her chest. Feeling sick due to the traumatic experience she went through prior to falling asleep and in the nightmare, Raspbel reached a shaky arm out so she could grab at something for support and comfort. Luckily Etihw answered the unspoken call.

"There, there, Raspbel, it'll be alright. Everything's going to be just fine," she said tenderly to calm her, using a soft tone of voice to provide the demon with all the comfort she needed. "You are awake. It was only a nightmare; it can't harm you. Shhh…"

"W-where am I-I?" Raspbel stuttered fearfully as the Goddess motioned for the cat demons to approach and help give her comfort. "W-what is t-this p-place? W-what happened?"

"You're in the medical center," Ater murmured, climbing atop the bed to hug Raspbel.

"In the medical center you are," Arbus repeated in that cute mannerism they possessed.

"Yes, you're back here once again, I'm afraid," Etihw nodded in agreement while holding her close with the kitties joining them. "I wished we could converse under pleasant circumstances, though I'm afraid that is no longer available at this point considering what you've been through. I know you were very close with them, and I'm truly sorry about your loss, but we really must speak with you about it. It's understandable that you'd feel like this knowing they will never return. I'm positive we'll get through this difficult time, so I can assure you we're doing everything we can to help you. Don't worry, we'll find out who killed them and bring the perpetrators to justice."

Hearing the Goddess' words suddenly made Raspbel remember what she saw before she'd fallen asleep. Although it felt so long ago even though only hours had passed since then, the demon shuddered and winced in somber pain despite the fact there were no injuries harming her physical body. It was the emotionally psychological pain which drove nails through her heart and her sanity. The deaths of her closest friends, Ruby and Serenity, smashed into her hard which made her weep bitterly and sadly. She sobbed loudly, burying her head against Etihw and sniffing constantly with snot gradually emerging from her nostrils. It had been too long since Raspbel wept like this because the only other time had been when her parents died thirteen years ago. First them, now her friends. "W-why…?" she choked out through a painful sob, stuttering her words. "W-why d-did it have t-to be t-them…? W-why d-did t-they have t-to d-die…?" Tears poured from her eyes, flowing down her face. "S-S-Serenity…R-R-Ruby…" Raspbel whispered sadly before wailing loudly.

"I don't know…" Etihw responded somberly, resting her chin atop the demon's head while stroking the back of it, running her hand through Raspbel's hair with the demon's wings curled up into little balls. "If I knew the conclusive answer, I would share it had we not been in the dark too. What happened was very tragic as their violent deaths have shaken the community. That does not usually happen unless adventurers are careless in their expeditions into dangerous territories of our world. They must prepare themselves so they do not fall to the obstacles they seek to challenge as a way of accomplishing goals they set for what they hope to achieve. In this case, the area we have been searching is not at all dangerous, Ruby, Serenity, and their boyfriends all died there. We don't have a conclusive answer as to who or what slew them, but that's what we're trying to find out. It is plausible they might've been slaughtered by ghouls, though, so we're analyzing that option now to check the validity of it so we could confirm if they were the culprits or not."

"W-wha…?" Raspbel suddenly blinked in surprise at the mention of those monsters whom plagued what may have been either a nightmare or a hellish reality for her. "G-g-ghouls…?"

"That's right," an angel spoke up from a chair across the room, whom Raspbel recognized as Mayumi, the therapist she spoke to a few weeks back. "It's not altogether unrealistic even if the possibility seems unlikely. Ghouls were considered to be extinct after all, though recently evidence was uncovered of their existence in our world. In other words, they may in fact be the perpetrators." Looking up from the files she was reading through, Mayumi set them aside and stood up. "It has been a while since we met for a therapy session, Raspbel. I don't suppose things have been going well since our first meeting," she commented, pulling the chair over so she could sit near the bed.

However, Raspbel didn't hear her because her mind was focusing on the ghouls who made her tremble in fright. Her breathing became shakier and unsteady as she wrapped her arms around her chest and whimpered timidly. If those frightening monsters were real, she really was amongst them for real—it really wasn't a nightmare. And if they truly existed, that meant…it was a thought Raspbel didn't dare to entertain because she desperately began wishing it was only a nightmare. A terrifying reality like that was not meant to exist; it should've been the product of nightmares since that meant there wasn't a chance of it being real. It wouldn't be real had it been a simple nightmare.

"Raspbel? Raspbel?" Etihw lightly patted the demon on the cheek to get her attention. "We need you to focus. Can you do that for us? I know you've been though a lot recently, but you have to tell us anything you know about what happened. Why were your friends in that forest?"

Sniffing while wiping away snot with a tissue the Goddess handed her, Raspbel swallowed to clear her throat before answering as best she could. "T-they w-wanted t-to f-find a-a f-flower…" she murmured, stuttering all of her words. "A-a f-flower t-that g-grows i-in m-moonlight…"

"I see…" Etihw responded with Mayumi jotting that down in a notebook. "That was where you disappeared a couple weeks ago and where you were also found too. Ruby and Serenity were in that glade we located you in, while their boyfriends were in that ravine where we discovered the blood you'd lost. The glade is likely in the vicinity of the ghouls' hunting grounds, and the ravine is where an entrance to what may likely be their nest was discovered. Based on geographical data, we believe the reason why you went missing for four days was because you were captured by these ghouls. I agree it's not really a plausible theory supported by that alone, but the fact the bodies had been found the same areas you vanished in and were later found in, means it's a valid theory even if it is incomplete for the time being. Do you understand me so far, Raspbel?"

Raspbel swallowed, afraid of the truth for what it was. "Y-yes…k-kind of."

"Alright, that's fine," the Goddess commented with a serious expression on her face. "Now, I'm fully aware you're not really up for it at the moment, but I'd like for you to fully explain what happened to you over the course of those four days if possible. Considering the situation, we cannot stress the significance of this knowledge any more than we already are. The Gray Garden could be in danger again, and you're the only one who can supply us with the information concerning a dire threat that may cause just as much damage as Ivlis' invasion, if not worse than that."

"I-I…I-I…" Raspbel stuttered, feeling her voice die away due to the nature of this request. Etihw was asking for an account of the timeframe in which she was missing which was quite a fair inquiry on any other occasion had it been something not as ghastly as what she'd been through. It wasn't very difficult, but the memories that surged through her mind and her field of vision blurred the distinction of how hard it was. Raspbel was too horrified to recount what happened then since her time spent amongst the ghouls of Moreisineum traumatized her, not just because of their nature as cannibalistic consumers of flesh from living beings like angels and demons, but also because of what she'd seen down in the catacombs underneath the city in that dark abyss. The memories of it besieged her thoughts, forcing her to recall the dreadful encounters with the ghouls and the deities they worshipped, especially that one she came face to face with. Such terrors were better left unsaid because that was one method of trying to recover, even if it wasn't an effective long term solution.

Noticing her obvious discomfort, Mayumi reached a hand forward and placed it on Etihw's shoulder to get her attention. "With all due respect, Lady Etihw," she began to speak on Raspbel's behalf, "in my professional opinion as a therapist, Raspbel is in no condition to be subjected to an interview on what happened. Look at her, she's frightened out of her mind. Although I understand you have her interests and the interests of our world at heart, I suggest you give her some space to let her recover from the trauma she's experienced today and over the course of those four days."

Observing how terrified the poor girl looked, Etihw shut her eyes and sighed somberly. "It can't be helped, it seems. You are right, Mayumi, she is not fully prepared as of yet. Even so, time is against us since we must do everything we can to prevent another incident like Ivlis' attack. Can she be moved to the overnight ward in The Mind's Eyes as soon as possible?"

"I can file the paperwork, yes, but it'll take about a day for it to go through. I'd say she can be accepted sometime around noon if possible," the therapist estimated, turning to the Goddess. "I can also set up an appointment for her first session to be tomorrow evening at around seven thirty or eight so she can become accustomed to the establishment. If you would like to attend the session, you may if only to provide aid and listen to Raspbel; however, as her therapist, I'd need to assume precedent and be the one asking the questions concerning what happened. Are these terms fair?"

"Indeed, I'm fine with that. If I have any inquiries of my own, may I have some time to ask questions concerning what she says while providing my own professional opinion?" Etihw asked, to which Mayumi nodded in affirmation before the Goddess turned her attention to Raspbel. "Now, Raspbel, do you understand the conditions of this arrangement?"

Raspbel swallowed, uncomfortable with where this was going despite feeling as if she had no choice in the matter. "Y-yes…" she whispered meekly with a nod of her head.

"Very well then, it shall be done posthaste," Etihw stated before looking to Ater and Arbus. "Girls, please go down to the cafeteria and get Raspbel something to eat, okay?" she asked as they pulled themselves away from the other demon and saluted her with an affirmative reply before the two of them left the room to enact their assignment while the Goddess averted her eyes back to the poor girl in bed. "You'll be staying here overnight, and tomorrow I'll escort you home and aid you in packing some things for your stay at The Mind's Eyes. One last thing I want to know though is why Rawberry won't come to see you. She hung up on me when I brought you up over the phone. Is everything okay between the two of you? Have you spoken to her about what's been going on?"

The mere mention of her younger sister's name made Raspbel go pale with sadness with a hint of fear. She kept her arms crossed and shivered, sniffing while looking down at her lap. It was a hard subject to talk about like everything else she'd experienced these past few weeks, but Etihw and Mayumi needed to know so they could help her. Plus she couldn't deal with it on her own any longer because the guilt was too much to bear; it still would be, but at least she managed to find a bit of courage to divulge what happened between her and Rawberry. "N-no…" Raspbel whispered, trembling uncontrollably as tears began pouring down her face again. "W-we h-had a-a f-fight…" She sniffed, scared to go on even as she forced herself to. "R-Rawberry s-screamed a-at m-me…" She had to tell the truth for once. "S-she m-moved o-out…b-because I-I t-took t-two d-different…" This last hurdle was difficult, but she had to cross it. "I-I t-took t-two d-different m-medications…"

Both Etihw and Mayumi stared at Raspbel in shock, baffled as to the ramifications of what the demon was testifying to. "R-Raspbel…" the former of them spoke up, aghast because she had not realized the situation had become this personal for the poor girl. "You're speaking about those pills Mayumi prescribed to you in addition to the ones Valens prescribed as well! Why'd you take both of them at once?! You must be aware they'll likely kill you when used together?!" Although the Goddess jumped to that conclusion, those were the only two medications she knew of in regards to Raspbel's dilemma. She was about to speak up about it again when the demon started wailing.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, breaking down into a fit of hysterical crying. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so sorry! I'm really, really, really sorry! I didn't mean to drive her away! I didn't mean to take the two medications together! I only wanted it to stop! I couldn't take it anymore!"

Etihw and Mayumi continued staring at her, not knowing what Raspbel was referring to as they didn't know what was going on in its entirety despite the fact the latter had a good idea what it was from that one therapy session the demon made with her. The Goddess opened her mouth to speak, but Mayumi placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her before leading Etihw out into the hall to talk with her in private while Raspbel kept weeping and wailing, apologetic for everything she'd caused which was all entirely her fault, making her alone responsible for the problems she faced.

…

**Thus things are continuing to go downhill from here for Raspbel. Some of you might have pieced together what's going on and what the story is leading up to, but I'd like to make a request that you keep your predictions to yourself so as not to spoil the story for others. I'd still welcome your reviews, though I'd prefer if you kept mum on what you think will happen.**

**Also, I made a reference to the meeting between David Livingstone, a missionary and explorer who went into Africa and met with H. M. Stanley, a fellow explorer who was also a journalist, in 1871 on November 10. The well-known quotation that's affiliated with them is alluded to in this chapter. You can learn more about these two on Wikipedia.**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Admittance

"Another skeletal remain...How many does that make so far?"

"One hundred thirty-seven, sir," one of the demons from the anthropology department said in response to the Devil's question. "I'm actually surprised at how organized the remains are since they're all arrayed in piles, one pile per skeleton. Whoever or whatever did this was certainly neat and tidy among the slaughter. Though we have not performed tests on these remains to determine how old they are, I'd estimate they couldn't have been dead longer than two or three weeks."

"I'd daresay you're right," Kcalb remarked in agreement, dusting off a basket and checking inside to find it filled with bits of ore just like the others in the space they were analyzing alongside some of the other employees, indicating this room must've been a storage unit for an armory. The makeshift forge equipment from the adjacent room supported that theory. "Though I'm thinking it might not be a matter of what so much as it may be a matter of whom. We've encountered nothing dangerous down in this cavern so far, so I'm assuming they weren't slain by any creatures because no other lifeforms were discovered aside from the underground insects and worms we've found."

"Do you believe it could have been the girl who went missing a while back?" an angel put forth the suggestion while examining the dialect etched into a wall with archaeologists and jotting down notes about the language. "What was her name? Raspbel Preserves?"

"I'm thinking she might've been captured as suggested by the fact another team discovered things down here which belonged to her," Kcalb replied as he analyzed the situation she was in. "I do not believe she was held in a prison as one team informed Maurice and I that the area they are in was likely a hospital these ghouls used to treat their wounded. Then again, the prison's probably attached to that space, so I could be wrong on that assumption. Even so, it does prove the theory that Raspbel was most likely down here. As to her slaying all of these ghouls, I don't think it was her because Raspbel does not have any combat experience; she would've been killed by the ghouls at some point even if she somehow managed to take down about a couple of them."

"The evidence gathered over in the center of what appears to be their residential district is suggesting there must've been a fight amongst them, but we're unsure as what actually happened," another angel commented. "Although more skeletal remains have been located, there may be more in other parts of the cavern we've yet to explore if possible. It's even possible remains from a fight like that might've already been disposed of, so we'll probably not find those anytime soon."

"True, very true," the Devil agreed, using a brush to clear away more cave dust off a piece of ore he held which revealed it to be iron. "That could mean the ghouls use the dead for something when they pass away. They probably cremate them and use the ashes if they don't spread them, or they may ground up the bones into bone meal. Whatever the case, we should at least get something of an idea of what they were doing down here—besides living here, of course." The walkie talkie they had with them buzzed when somebody from one of the other teams called, so Kcalb sauntered over to where it was and held it up so he could communicate with whoever was making contact. "Kcalb speaking. May I ask who is calling from what team and which area you are in?"

"This is Maurice, head of the division analyzing the confirmed residential district. We have received word from another team requesting my expertise. Kcalb, meet me here and I'll explain."

"Roger that," Kcalb responded and set the walkie talkie down for the rest of the employees on the team he was heading. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Maurice is requesting my presence for the time being. That other team he mentioned probably found something else of significance."

"We're almost done in this room, anyway," a demon spoke up, helping the angel take notes about the dialect. "We'll move onto another room in this place once we're finished here."

"Good," Kcalb complimented their progress and commitment to the task at hand, crossing the threshold into a hallway. Passing by some of the other employees on his way out of the tunnel, the Devil entered the ravine where the ghoulish residential district was and walked around in search of the main camp they established right near the center by some of the stalagmite huts that actually impressed him because of how unique they were. Kcalb had maintained his serious nature as they continued the expedition within the cavern, but even he was amazed by how these ghouls managed to survive in these conditions and make use of the rock formations and cavernous walls for homes. He knew ghouls were usually primitive and constructed tribal settlements, but the ghouls living in the cavern must've somehow established quite an intriguing civilization of their own. Although it was still an unknown civilization for the most part—a civilization that was most likely hostile and capable of harming others—Kcalb was looking forward to documenting everything about them in the records of the archaeology and anthropology departments. This really was a good find that the faculty all agreed on, including himself, so the discovery could provide information about the place and the ghouls who lived here for educational purposes in addition to solving the murder case.

Coming to a tarp laid out on the ground with many different pieces of ghoulish culture laid on it, the Devil found the angel he was looking for speaking to a couple other staff members about their findings in some of the stalagmite huts. Maurice was a thin angel with quite a very hale state. He wore a dark green sweater vest of a plaid style in two shades of the color, a red tie hanging over it with a rough, brown trench coat as well, plus ordinary work jeans for this expedition which matched the boots he also wore. His black hair was coarse in a manner befitting the trench coat and it flowed down to the back of his neck, plus the color matched the frame of his circular glasses. He even had a small goatee of the same hair color, and his eyes were blue. Maurice was also among Kcalb's circle of closest friends, and he often joked with them about Etihw's laziness because he'd often find her avoiding work whenever he was in the castle library or heading to the public library for research material on any projects he worked on with his department and the archaeology center.

"You called, Maurice?" Kcalb inquired rhetorically when the angel finished conversing to the faculty and turned to the Devil so he could address him next.

"Yes, I most certainly did, Kcalb," Maurice chuckled, obviously enthusiastic about the big fascination with this cavern and the ghoulish civilization within it. "My apologies if I come across as overly excited about our findings here despite the fact our mission is to uncover clues regarding the murder of those poor angels and anything else about the ghoulish settlement here. I cannot hide my fascination with the area. There's just so much to learn from this place as you know."

"Indeed, I most certainly agree," Kcalb nodded in agreement, "though we can discuss these findings later at great length once this case is solved. For now, let's talk about what you've heard. Has another team contacted you on something they discovered in another part of the cavern?"

"Quite right," the angel confirmed, turning to a tarp which was placed over something else that seemed to have been discovered. "This just came to my attention when they brought it to me. It's another corpse that has been cannibalized by—and this is just a hypothesis—the same culprit who attacked the angels and cannibalized them too. I'm sure you'll want to cover your nose since this thing still smells." Following his advice, Kcalb pinched his nose to keep a bad stench of death from assailing it while Maurice did the same as they kept their hands over them so they could have added protection if the pinching didn't work. Uncovering the tarp while continuing his explanation, the head of the anthropology department showed the Devil the injuries on the corpse that appeared similar to those dealt to the slain angels. "Check out the nature of these wounds. See how brutal, yet precise they are. From what I've read of the murder case, the injuries the poor angels received when they died appear to be identical to this poor fellow here. Furthermore, I have a theory as to why he is the only one who was still left with identifying features."

"Make that two, sir," a demon from his department mentioned upon walking over with two of the guards that were helping his team, catching the conversation they were having. "We located a body in the same state as that guy you're both examining, another male who was found in another area of this cavern." Setting the cadaver down with the guards so they could wipe away their sweat because they carried it quite a distance, he averted his attention back to Maurice. "Should we bring it closer to the other one for a comparative analysis?" he asked, quickly checking one of the many electric generators they brought on the expedition to see if it needed more fuel.

"By all means," Maurice said as he and Kcalb went over to help them move the body. "It's quite surprising how most of them are skeletal remains, yet these two were left unfinished."

"So what's your theory?" Kcalb asked once the bodies were both side by side.

"That these fellows right here—or least one of them if possible—were eaten before the rest were consumed, or least at some point during the massacre. The smell gives it away as it suggests these cadavers are around a couple weeks old. The skeletal remains also have a smell too, but the absence of any flesh and internal organs that could've rotted away like the bodies shows they were finished and were also slain within the same timeframe. Although the moist air within the cavern is making them damp, initial results from the tests we conducted on most of the remains we found demonstrates they were all likely cannibalized at that time or shortly after. Yet while these skeletal remains are finished, the two here aren't which leads me to suspect they are important."

Putting a finger to his chin as he thought of what that meant, the Devil closed his eyes and pondered if anything could be extrapolated from that hypothesis. "Then they were unfinished since they were rotten and decayed at one point so the perpetrator didn't like them, or they've definitely been involved with the disappearance of Raspbel Preserves two weeks ago."

"Precisely, Kcalb," Maurice complimented his deductive process. "The first of those ideas can be discarded because even were they to be decayed, the culprit could've still eaten them."

"The skeletal remains indicate they also likely decayed too," the demon added.

"Correct, at least for the analytical tests we've performed on the bunch we finished so far," Maurice continued. "Our guests here might've also been significant to the ghoulish community."

"Another detail we might be able to glean from where they were found," Kcalb commented and turned to the demon to address him. "Where was this second body located?"

"Over in what appeared to be a primitively cavernous building made of sapphire crystals," came the response. "You both should've seen the place; it's large and very impressive. A language of written symbols on the walls there look like these other hieroglyphics in this ravine, and there's also several unique carvings of statues and marvelously crafted rooms as well."

"An archaeologist's delight, I imagine!" Maurice exclaimed with a laugh. "I daresay it can be quite an experience observing that structure, wouldn't you agree, Kcalb?"

"Certainly," the Devil remarked with a nod of his head," but let me pose this next question. Where was the first body found? Was it in the same building or another space similar to it?"

"I'd say the latter as it was discovered in a most peculiar structure from what I've heard. It sounds like the second location could be like the first, except in a different layout. That first space was a very widely open area from what I've been told by the staff who brought this one in. They've also noted there were five strange statues at the far end of that place and long, stone tables. I heard from them the body was resting at the foot of those statues that were described as oddly disturbing."

"Perhaps a ceremony for somebody revered in their society," one of the guards suggested. "If not, it could've also been an ordinary funeral procedure. That's if he was dead prior to the team searching over there happening upon his corpse, so he could've been set there by his brethren."

"That may be the case," Maurice agreed. "In any event, we should check out those areas in the rest of the cavern. The other team invited me to come take a look at their find, though I'll come check out that other building in due time once I've wrapped up my investigation here and there. It definitely feels like we stumbled upon an otherworldly civilization since there are no ghouls in our world because they are—or were—considered to be extinct."

"That's what I've thought of as well," Kcalb nodded. "If we're finished here, I'd better be getting back to my division so I can continue helping them out. The area we're in now is an armory of sorts from what our findings imply, yet there were tools as well in addition to a few weapons."

"Now that would certainly be an interesting section to catalogue!" Maurice chuckled since he enjoyed the prospect of learning something about how the ghouls worked and fought. "Alright, get right to it then and be sure to inform me all about it later."

"Will do," Kcalb remarked, heading off to his team so he could provide further aid to them when another angel trotted up to him to deliver a message from a different team.

"Sir, there's something we could use your advice on," she requested as the Devil turned to her to find out what the problem was. "Our team came upon a massive abyss in one of the tunnels. We can hear strange sounds coming from within and would like your professional opinion on it."

"Did you send anyone down there to investigate?"

She shook her head. "No, sir, we didn't. We want to know what you think of it first before we consider making the descent because we want to be cautious about this latest discovery."

"An excellent decision," he complimented her and the team she was on for the choice they made. "Just let me contact my own team and update them on what's going on first and I'll be with you right away once I've finished calling them up," he added while picking up a walkie talkie from a nearby table where a few members of the archaeology department were working.

…

"Well, here we are, Raspbel; your second visit to The Mind's Eyes," Etihw commented as she stepped through the oak wood gate and sauntered down the path towards the front entrance. "I know the conditions of your first visit were different, though this time you'll be staying over for a little longer. It won't be for a day long, or even a single session that takes up less time than that."

Raspbel swallowed heavily, holding the suitcases she had close to her chest. Her arms were hanging down in front of her and she was very pale due to fear. The stress she'd been dealing with was taking a heavy toll on her because of nightmares, the voice, that taste, Rawberry leaving her, and those horrible ghouls with their frightening deities. Nobody knew of it yet even though they must've become aware of the ghouls somehow due to the murder of her close friends, Ruby and Serenity, but Raspbel did indeed stay down there with them. They suspected it, so the demon felt it was her fault they were killed with their boyfriends. If she had told everyone what had happened to her instead of keeping it bottled up, her friends might still be alive and their world could've been kept safe. Rawberry wouldn't have moved out to abandon her. She shouldn't have believed it was a terrible nightmare, but now her mentally unstable state was a reality in some way. It was all her fault and she knew it. Raspbel was responsible for all of this. The guilt weighed heavily on her.

Still breathing deeply because she was so frightened about what was happening to her, the traumatized girl swallowed again before she spoke up softly. "I-I'm s-scared, L-lady Etihw," came the stuttered comment that made the Goddess turn around to address her in a calm voice.

"I know, Raspbel, I know," Etihw responded, gripping a handle for one of the double doors leading into the lobby and opening it to let Raspbel to cross the threshold first. "I deeply understand your problems and shall do all I can to aid you. This is for your own good, but I know you're not comfortable with this. Still, you require help, Raspbel, and The Mind's Eyes is the best place to go for help with problems such as the ones afflicting you. You've suffered for so long without any effective help aside from one therapy session and the medical aid you received from us. I promise I'll be by your side in additional sessions to understand your issues from your perspective. While Mayumi has informed me of everything you two spoke of during the first session, we're not sure about what's been going on in your life since then, hence why we must go through with this." She smiled warmly and placed a hand on the demon's should to comfort her. "Worry not, everything's going to be okay. We'll find out the perpetrator's identity and bring the killer to justice, and we'll also solve the problems you need help dealing with. We need you to help us by telling us anything that could be relevant to it, and you need us to support you through this difficult time."

Tears were slowly appearing in her eyes while Raspbel listened to Etihw's advice, knowing it wasn't going to be as easy as that because the truth of the matter was actually a lot more complex and complicated, especially for a shy girl like her who found herself in frightening circumstances. The poor girl sniffed, stepping into the building and catching the attention of the two receptionists sitting behind the front desk. She shrank back slightly, afraid of what they thought of her. Raspbel was extremely uncomfortable with this idea because it frightened her by labeling her as a mentally unstable patient—which actually had a ring of truth to it now that it was becoming a reality. "Are y-you s-sure I-I c-can d-do t-this, L-lady Etihw…?" she asked, unsure of herself and unconsciously making a break for it until the Goddess shut the door and stood between it and her.

"You can with our help, Raspbel," Etihw reassured her with little success, politely making a gesture so the receptionists could return to their duties. "We have faith in you because we know for a fact that it isn't your fault. What happened wasn't because of you or anything you did."

"B-but I-I—" the demon attempted to protest, looking down at the floor in shame because she was scared of making eye contact with Etihw during this conversation. Her gaze flitted towards other parts of the lobby in a nervous fashion as if she had become paranoid. That would have been due to the pressure of all those negative aspects haunting her, chaining Raspbel down to suffocate her under the weight of her failures and fearful anxieties. It was looking more like a never-ending cycle of pain harming her emotionally and psychologically, a merry-go-round that punched her in the face with one hand while driving a sharp stake through her heart with the other. If this reality's torments constituted a living hell, Raspbel wouldn't make the cut for salvation and redemption.

"Relax," Etihw said softly, stepping closer to lift Raspbel's head so they could look at one another. "Everything will be fine, Raspbel. We're here to help you; all we ask is for your help too by telling us what happened to you during those four days. Think you can do at least that for us?"

"I-I d-don't k-know, I-I—" Raspbel stuttered, her self-confidence draining away bit by bit at a gradual pace even as her sanity was also being drained, leaving only a shell of herself behind.

"Just try your best, okay?"

The demon couldn't stop shivering in fear with her heart racing due to the same effect. She wasn't sure she could go through with this and live up to their expectations even though everyone was counting on her. Raspbel would've done anything to help them, but the stress and horror which her other problems produced was added to the mix. This combination of a strange taste, the voice, those nightmares, the ghouls, Rawberry abandoning her, and—Raspbel didn't dare name it—along with the deaths of her friends, and now the faith others placed in her was too much. Even the deaths of her parents thirteen years and her failure to be a great older sister were thrown in as all. Raspbel couldn't take it all at once, so she just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry fearfully while wishing everything went back to normal. But it wouldn't go back to normal; she knew that much at least.

"Ah, good, you're both here," Mayumi commented as she stepped through one of the doors separating the lobby from the hall where her office was, startling Raspbel and making her jump in fright when the angelic therapist appeared. "Right on time. Sorry for startling you, Raspbel."

Raspbel swallowed, her grip tightening on the suitcases. "I-it's a-alright…" she murmured.

"Well, are you ready to come in and officially set yourself up here for a while? I know this place doesn't have all the comforts of home, but we try to make it feel like so," Mayumi explained briefly before she turned to address the Goddess. "Will you be coming with us now, Lady Etihw?"

"I shall be by later to attend the therapy session with you two," Etihw nodded so she could confirm that, "but I'm afraid this is where we'll have to part ways for the time being. I must return to the castle and hear the reports brought in by messengers of the expedition team Kcalb's leading in the cavern. With Wodahs out of town for a day or so to check on the security of the other towns while Grora and Siegfried are in charge of the patrols, somebody has to stay and keep Gray Village safe, hence why I need to stay at Blancblack Castle to oversee defensive maneuvers and make sure everything relevant to the case is handled accordingly. However, I shall stop by Macarona's house to ask her about Rawberry and speak with Raspbel's younger sister herself on my way here later."

Turning to the demon in their presence, the Goddess smiled warmly at her and put a hand on her shoulder again. "Worry not, Raspbel, I shall try to get through to Rawberry on your behalf. However, I cannot promise the conversation I have with her will bear any fruit because she might still be upset with you. At best, we must allow matters between you two to take time so you could have some space to work out your respective problems. Hopefully Rawberry will understand; then again, she might not. What matters now is that we make the attempt to get you both back together so the two of you can reconcile these issues together as sisters. Do you understand? Are you okay with this, Raspbel? If you have any questions concerning the matter, you only have to ask."

"I-I understand, L-lady Etihw, t-thank you," Raspbel stuttered timidly, bowing to show her gratitude and respect for the Goddess and what she was doing on her behalf.

"Good," Etihw remarked with a nod and opened one of the double front doors to head out. "Well, I must be going now, but I'll see you both again later tonight. Take care for now."

"You too, Lady Etihw," Mayumi stated while she and the demon watched Etihw walk off. Raspbel swallowed and sniffed, a few tears dripping onto the floor as she reached a hand up so she could give the Goddess a shy wave goodbye until the angel turned to address her. "Now then, shall we get going, Raspbel? I'll lead you to the room we assigned you to," she said with a warm smile, ushering Raspbel through a set of double doors to the to the left of the receptionists just behind the desk they sat at to welcome patients in and out regardless of whether it was for one session, several sessions, or an overnight stay for however many nights was necessary. They silently sauntered by several other patients who had signed up for the overnight stay as well, eventually coming upon a room near the end of the corridor right by a cafeteria, an outdoor garden, and a recreational room. Removing two keys from her pocket and providing one to Raspbel, she inserted hers into the lock and turned it to the right to unlock the door, letting her patient step right in ahead of her. "Go ahead in and tell me what you think of it. Any first impressions about it, Raspbel?"

Heading inside, Raspbel slowly looked around to find it was an ordinary room. There were two dressers up against one wall under a window with a closet next to them and a bed. There was also a nightstand by that and a little table in the center with a radio on it. In addition to the features she saw before her was a private bathroom. She believed it was like an average room one could've found in a hotel, a motel, a bed and breakfast, or any other kind of similar establishment. Walking over to the bed and setting her suitcases down while shuddering because she was afraid this meant she had officially lost her mind—though her sanity had already dwindled drastically—Raspbel sat herself on the bed and crossed her arms as she shivered timidly. "I-it's nice," she remarked, feeling the need to exaggerate her compliments to please Mayumi. Even so, the room was just fine as such to her, so she wouldn't really change anything. "E-everything l-looks g-good s-so f-far."

Mayumi smiled and gave the demon a nod of compassion. "I know it isn't much, but at the very least you've got the necessities of life here. Our recreational room is of a decent size as well, though we just have the basic stuff for entertainment which is why we encourage patients to bring some things they like for that. Did you take anything from home for that purpose?"

"J-just a-a f-few b-books," Raspbel responded nervously.

"Alright, I'll leave you to unpack your things now. The cafeteria has good food to eat, and your neighbors here are all very pleasant. Like you, they are also getting help with personal matters that are important to them, so please show them respect and they'll show respect in kind. You may also go for a walk in the garden if you want fresh air, and you can open the window. Furthermore, we have a set of paintings over in the recreational room. Patients can feel free to head in and pick out a few they like to hang in their rooms," Mayumi explained to her before she walked away to tend to other duties. "Would you like the door open or closed?"

"U-um, c-closed f-for n-now, p-please…" Raspbel murmured, pale and shivering since she was having a bit of difficulty adjusting to her new environment. It would be hard getting used to a place like this, though Etihw assured her before that it would only be for a short while.

"Alright, I'll come by later tonight and bring you to my office where we'll talk. I'll see you then," the angelic therapist commented before sauntering out the door and down the hall.

"Y-yes, s-same h-here…" Raspbel murmured quietly as Mayumi shut the door behind her.

…

Hours passed since then until the time was seven o' clock. Night had already fallen, so each of the inhabitants of Gray Village were heading inside for the rest of the evening with some people remaining outside to catch fireflies. The evening passed by quite peacefully and nobody had cause for concern aside from the recent murder case that had been going on in the news lately.

According to the authorities, it was likely the work of ghouls who were considered extinct until the news also revealed the discovery of that cavern acting as their nest. People were afraid, though the people placed faith in the guards patrolling the region to keep them safe, plus many of them were willing to form a supportive militia to aid them in the event such conflict came to town. Even so, the fact that a recent report from the expedition team informed the castle staff who related the update to the townsfolk was reassuring because the number of ghoulish, skeletal remains was around two hundred forty-two. Everyone was surprised that many were slain prior to the expedition and believed it meant the chances of their survival were increasing in their favor. Although the identity of whoever or whatever did it was still unknown, it could have had to do with the murders of those four angels who were likely victims of the same perpetrator.

Letting out a small breath she'd been holding while sauntering up to Macarona's home, the Goddess raised her hand and grabbed the knocker, lifting it up slightly before pushing it back onto the door to knock. She did that a few times until she heard footsteps from the other side coming to unlock the door and open it to reveal the young angel standing there in the threshold. "Why, Miss Etihw," Macarona greeted her politely and bowed before the Goddess. "It's nice to see you, though what are you doing here at this hour? I'd have thought you'd be at the castle working on the case."

"I am, yes, Macarona," Etihw affirmed the notion with a nod. "I'm currently on my way to The Mind's Eyes right now to acquire some information about that. Might I come in, by the way?"

"Certainly, come right in," the angel stepped aside to let her in and closed the door behind them. "Make yourself at home for the time being. I'll let Rawberry know you're here and we shall prepare some tea until you've got to go. How is the investigation going?"

"You heard the news, yes?" Etihw asked to which Macarona nodded in response before the Goddess went on speaking. "The expedition Kcalb's leading is doing well and there have been no casualties as of yet. They've found all sorts of things down in that cavern suggesting it was a very ancient society of ghouls, many of whom appear to have been slaughtered by some unknown party. In the meantime, we've got more patrol units searching the region for signs of any stragglers while the castle's forensics team finished their analysis on the angels' bodies from the murder case, and they are also testing some of the remains sent back for a comparative analysis."

"I see…" Macarona looked down somberly as she thought of Ruby and Serenity. They've been such good friends of theirs for the past few years, so it was hard to accept how the girls were killed with their boyfriends. "Do you happen to know when the wake and the funeral will be, Miss Etihw? Rawberry and I are going to attend it with our friends, so we'd like to see them before they are buried and give their families our condolences when we see them there."

"The wake is on Saturday and the funeral is on Sunday," Etihw replied, sauntering further into the hallway and spotting Rawberry washing dishes in the kitchen sink. "As I'm going over to The Mind's Eyes in a bit, I'd thought I'd stop by to see Rawberry first and ask how she's doing. I know it must be tough losing close friends like that, so I want to give her with my condolences as well, including you. You and all your other friends were close to them, and I'm sincerely sorry for the loss. I hope their spirits find peace in the afterlife so they won't have to suffer anymore."

"Thank you, Miss Etihw, we appreciate that," Macarona smiled softly and bowed to show her gratitude. "Yet there's something I still don't understand. If you're going to The Mind's Eyes, why are you stopping by to check on Rawberry? Does she have something to do with the case?"

Etihw sighed, afraid she was going to have to tell the truth. "Raspbel has just been admitted to The Mind's Eyes." Hearing a loud sound of silverware dropping into the sink, she and Macarona turned to find Rawberry's body tensing up in what appeared to be anger. The Goddess took a step into the kitchen, but the angel put a hand on her shoulder and quietly ushered her out into the hall again and lowered her voice when she spoke so she could whisper to Etihw.

"Rawberry has been extremely upset with Raspbel lately. She's furious with her over what happened. Raspbel was taking two different medications that could've killed her. Rawberry found out and she was frighteningly livid with her. I've seen her get angry at the flame bats for trying to kill her sister when Ivlis invaded our world, but not like this. Rawberry was actually screaming at Raspbel and it was really scary because she's never like that towards her older sister. I've seen the whole fight happen before my eyes and left once she stopped, but Rawberry came by a little later. She had suitcases with her and just moved right in. I know she walked out on Raspbel."

"You were there?" Etihw asked in a hushed tone of voice so the demon didn't overhear the conversation. "Why? Were you invited over for dinner or something?"

"It was a sleepover."

"I see…" the Goddess murmured quietly to her. "And you also know the cause of the fight as well. I knew of it too because Raspbel told Mayumi and I after she saw her friends' remains."

"So she'd tell the two of you instead of her own little sister," Rawberry suddenly spoke up, her tone of voice indicating she was getting incredibly irritated with this conversation. "Real nice; she'd totally tell somebody else instead of her only family to leave her in the dark as usual."

"Now, Rawberry, that's not true and I'm sure you know that," Etihw raised her voice since it became apparent that the young demon was already aware of what she and Macarona were saying and didn't like the fact they brought up Raspbel. The young angel opened her mouth to try stopping the Goddess from going any further because she didn't want another fight to break out which was why she acted as a mediator between Etihw and Rawberry. However, the Goddess calmly held her hand out in front of Macarona to politely quiet her so she could make her point to the demon. "She is having problems in her life right about now, and yes, I'm perfectly aware that she didn't tell you about them. However, please try to understand that Raspbel has your best interests at heart and she doesn't want to scare you. Your older sister loves you and cares about you deeply; you're her only family left, so she's trying her best to make you happy and be the best big sister you could have."

Although Etihw intended to soothe Rawberry's nerves, her words apparently had the exact opposite effect because the young demon whirled around and slammed a dishtowel on the counter as she started yelling at her, though not with the same force she displayed towards Raspbel. "And my best interests don't include how much I care about her?! That I would do anything to keep her safe just as she would do the same for me?!" That I have a right to know what's wrong with her?!"

"Okay, you've made your point, Rawberry," Etihw easily consented when she heard those interests. "Yes, you are perfectly right that you are entitled to all of that as Raspbel's younger sister and her only family. I shall not deny that because it is true, nor will I force you to take what Raspbel understands in her perspective into account since that's your decision to make. However, all I want you to do is at least think about it. Raspbel knows what she did is very wrong and she is extremely guilty about it. She truly wants to make amends for foolishly using two different medications."

"Two different medications that could've killed her!" Rawberry shouted angrily. "She tried to commit suicide for whatever reason even when I specifically said both types of pills could likely kill her! She kept me in the dark on everything and betrayed my trust! All I wanted was the truth! I wanted to know it so I could know what was wrong and help her however I could, yet she doesn't want my help and kept pushing me away all so she could die and leave me all alone!"

"Now, Rawberry—" Etihw spoke up, but was rudely cut off by the demon since it seemed Raspbel's completely stupid method of trying to get better nearly ruined her life and Rawberry's.

"Shut up! I don't care about what she's doing or what she has to say for herself anymore!" Rawberry continued yelling, wiping away a couple tears that formed in her eyes. "If she won't let me help her, fine! She can do it all by herself! I can respect that, but I shall not stand by and allow her to commit suicide all because of her own damn problems which she won't bother sharing with me! I've had it with her, so I'm not going to even bother with her anymore! If she wants to die, so be it! I won't be around to see it because she obviously didn't care to heed my warning and consider the fact that I'll be alone without her, that I'd have to watch her casket be lowered into the grave!" Although the Goddess attempted to talk one more time, the demon wouldn't hear it. "She's not my sister anymore! She's dead to me, so don't even think about bringing her up again!"

Etihw sighed as she watched Rawberry turn around and continue to wash the dishes. "Very well," she submitted with her head tipped down in resignation, realizing she couldn't help the two girls reconcile with each other. "If that's what you wish, I shall not speak of Raspbel any further." Looking up at the demon to make one final statement, the Goddess' facial expression altered from defeat to determination. "I understand why you won't help her anymore. However, I have to since I also know this feud isn't right, plus I have a duty to perform as this world's Goddess. Your other friends, Ruby and Serenity, along with their boyfriends, have all been slain. Everybody who is on the investigation must solve this case so we can give everyone associated with them closure while bringing the culprit to justice for the crime. You, your friends, and the families of the deceased are not the only ones who need closure; Raspbel needs it too because they were her friends as well, so we must solve this mystery for everyone, including her. If you do not wish to speak about Raspbel, or even talk with your older sister anymore, I won't force you to; yet I must do this for everyone."

"Do whatever you want, Miss Etihw," Rawberry stated coldly. "I don't care anymore."

"I intend to," Etihw remarked with a nod of her head as she turned to leave. "Although the conflict between you and Raspbel is great, I can only hope you two will make up eventually." She turned towards Macarona and began to briefly address the angel. "My apologies, Macarona, for it is time for me to go now. I must head to The Mind's Eyes pronto if I am to make it for the therapy session Mayumi and I set for Raspbel. I appreciate your offer of tea, but unfortunately it seems the tea has to be postponed for a later date. You both have my condolences for what happened."

"Thank you, Miss Etihw," Macarona bowed her head in gratitude. "However, there's not a thing to apologize for regarding the tea. We understand you and the authorities are doing your best to solve this case, so you have our best wishes of good luck in the investigation."

"You have my thanks, Macarona, and don't worry about showing me the door," Etihw said with a small smile. "I'll show myself out, so please go to Rawberry and give her your full support. She'll need it in this difficult situation. All I ask is that you stand by her side as her best friend."

Macarona nodded as the Goddess left. "I shall. Take care, Miss Etihw."

"You too, Macarona, and you as well, Rawberry."


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Descent into Insanity

It had been hours since she last saw Mayumi before in the early afternoon, right around the middle of the day. Since then the rest of the day went by very slowly as time seemed to grind into a halting train which gradually came to a stop somewhere before the station. The cool breeze from outside flowed through the window, passing the screen which kept the bugs from getting in. It was a very soothing aspect of nature, one she used to enjoy had it not made her long for her normal life as an ordinary citizen of Gray Village. Even the comforts The Mind's Eyes provided, as close to a home-sweet-home feeling as they were, were not enough to soothe her fears as they made her feel homesick instead of welcome. Adjusting to the building was difficult, especially for her first day.

Although Raspbel attempted to approach the other patients, a few of whom already started to finish their last sessions before they began to pack their things for home, she didn't recognize a single person there except for Mayumi. Her therapist encouraged her to meet the others, but didn't force her to since she wanted the demon to get used to this place and the presence of other patients at her own pace. She had gone into the recreational room once she had finished unpacking to select a few portraits to hopefully brighten her room, but shied away from her peers in this place because she was still frightened of everything that was happening. Raspbel believed she was worse off than they were since those patients had issues which she thought didn't hold a candle to hers; although Mayumi instructed her to be respectful of them and their own problems, the poor girl felt terrified of her fellows because she thought they might judge her even though she wouldn't judge them.

Keeping to herself while avoiding dinner since she felt nauseous due to a fear of eating that made her stomach tense with dread—likely because of her last nightmare and her friends' deaths—Raspbel laid down in silence as she read a chapter in one of the books she brought with her. Light from the lamp Mayumi gave her earlier that afternoon when she came out of her room shined down on the pages to illuminate the words so she could read them under a portrait of a night sky above a meadow that reminded her of the one by Gray Village. Maybe it was painted to portray that area. Those other paintings she picked depicted a peaceful sea with the harbor town of Aicirederf in the foreground and a cliff overlooking a forested scenery and a mountain with birds flying overhead.

Raspbel was still looking quite pale and she continued to shiver as well, though her heart's constant beating of fear managed to decrease bit by bit until it resumed its normal pace. Turning a page in the book, she quickly looked up at the clock on the wall—another item Mayumi handed to her before—to check the time. It was approaching seven thirty, the time her therapist appointed to speak with her. Etihw was going to be present as well since she wanted to hear details concerning the four days she was missing from her, though the Goddess would not ask questions until Mayumi indicated she could. Truth be told, Raspbel wasn't actually looking forward to that because it was going to place more stressful pressure on her. She dreaded what would happen during the session, yet the demon couldn't fully understand why everything appeared to revolve around her, hence the need to find out even if she was growing more and more frightened of it. There was no other way; she needed to go through with it because those two needed to solve the mystery of her friends' odd death while she received their aid in turn for any information she could provide them.

The door to her room opened once it was a couple minutes to seven thirty. Knowing it was time for therapy, Raspbel put a bookmark in it and got up once Mayumi walked in. "Good evening, Raspbel. I trust you're acclimating as best you can," she said as the demon put her mary janes on.

Raspbel swallowed, smoothing out wrinkles in her dress and fiddling with the red bow on her collar. "I-I d-don't k-know," she stuttered timidly in a weakened voice, afraid to make progress in this therapy session. "I-I'm n-not s-sure i-if I-I'll e-ever g-get u-used t-to it." Her stuttering was getting worse just as her voice was getting shaky, a byproduct of the trauma afflicting her.

"True, nobody's forcing you to fit in and get comfy," Mayumi agreed. "In any event, now's the time for our session. Please follow me, I'll take you to my office. Lady Etihw already arrived and is waiting for us there. She has spoken with your little sister about you two reconciling together to overcome the problems you've been facing for quite a while."

"H-how d-did i-it g-go?" the demon asked, fearing the answer despite knowing what it was already. She figured Rawberry still didn't forgive her for stupidly approaching suicide even if that wasn't what she intended to do. Still, Raspbel knew it was wrong of her to take both medications.

"Not well, I'm afraid," Mayumi answered honestly as they left the room. Raspbel took out her key to lock the door after the angel closed it behind them. "Rawberry is still furious with you. She even yelled at Lady Etihw for bringing you up in a conversation she had with Macarona. They were discussing the fight you and Rawberry had days ago on Saturday evening."

Raspbel tipped her head down in shame. "I-I s-see…" she murmured quietly.

"It doesn't surprise me to be honest even though there have never been any cases like that," the angel commented as she briefly began to explain her point. "We live in a peaceful world where there is no conflict between our people, and there are no conflicts among families—aside from the recent case of Mr. Averniche, the former curator of Clarabella's Museum of Arts and Crafts—and friends. Mr. Averniche in particular was not a very nice man, especially as he was responsible for the deaths of innocent people knowing that the animatronics in the museum were deadly until some proof was found regarding that conspiracy surrounding Project Dynol Peiriant. Speaking of which, I believe your sister's friend, Macarona, was involved as the night guard who helped solve it."

"S-she w-was, y-yes," Raspbel confirmed the fact with that remark.

"I guess that could make you well-known simply by knowing her," Mayumi said to try and cheer the shy demon up even though she could tell it didn't really help at this point.

"I-I s-suppose…" Raspbel shyly murmured in agreement as her therapist glanced at her in concern, worried that her patient would be scarred for life by everything that was happening to her lately. It had already been proven she most likely could be, yet Mayumi hoped she would recover.

"Anyway," the angel spoke up again as they crossed through the lobby towards the hallway to head towards her office, "before we begin there's a small request I'd like to make. I understand it may be difficult regardless of how minor it is, but I'd like for you to try and not stutter as much. That's if you can since it could help us comprehend what you're saying better."

Raspbel swallowed. "I-I'll t-try…"

"Good, that's all we need, except for what we talk about in your therapy session," Mayumi complimented her, sauntering down the hall with her patient in tow and opening the door into her office. The waiting room was empty with no attendant in sight because whoever was assigned for this room wasn't required to stay as Raspbel was the final patient Mayumi would see today. After walking through it and entering the office, the two of them found Etihw already took her seat by a couch she motioned the demon towards. Unsure if she was supposed to sit, Mayumi spoke up again while getting a notebook from the desk. "You may lie down."

"Y-yes, of c-course," Raspbel commented somewhat rapidly as if she had been startled by the permission given to her. Sitting down to remove her mary janes before swinging her legs over the couch to lay down as Mayumi instructed her to, she began to breathe deeply to make an attempt to calm herself so she could relate the tale and problems to her therapist and the Goddess in a clear voice. Looking over to Etihw, she felt guilty about her younger sister shouting at the Goddess just because they talked about her. Raspbel knew it was her fault for making Rawberry angry, but that still didn't mean her sister could be mad with anybody for bringing her up; yet she understood why her little sister yelled, so she couldn't really blame her too much, especially since it made her feel more guilty about it. "U-um, I-I'm s-sorry Rawberry yelled at you, Lady Etihw. I-I know s-she can be upset at t-times like t-this, b-but—" She would've finished, but Etihw politely interjected.

"It's quite alright, I understand," the Goddess remarked reassuringly with a small smile. "I already forgive her because I know she didn't mean to take her anger out on me. She was just upset that Macarona and I were conversing about you, that's all. However, I'm assuming she's so angry that even the mere mention of your name or anything else about you will trigger a negative conflict within her that can result in a negative reaction." Her smile turned into a frown when she said that last part before continuing. "I can tell that Rawberry is in pain because of what you did as she fears you do not care for your own life by placing it in jeopardy while leaving her in the dark. She's not going to make a full recovery from this anytime soon since she would rather forget you now, so it will be difficult for you two to reconcile your problems together. Erasing you from her mind along with her memory shall scar her because that means she'll consider herself to be the only survivor."

"Of our f-family, you m-mean?" Raspbel asked as Mayumi took her seat.

Etihw nodded. "Indeed, for although she'll still possess a family of friends who care about her, Rawberry shall be severing ties with you, the last living relative of her kin by blood. Rawberry already thinks of you as dead to her for nearly committing suicide, however unintentional it was."

"I-I s-see…" the demon stuttered, turning visibly paler since those words shook her. Taking a quick glance towards something that caught her eye, Raspbel blinked at the manila folder Etihw held under her arm. "W-what's t-that?" she asked curiously as the Goddess held it out so she could see what it was before answering Raspbel's inquiry regarding what was inside.

"Photos developed in the castle's archaeology center. They were sent back when somebody from the expedition returned to deliver the latest news. Considering your involvement in this case, I thought it best to bring these with me so you can see them to confirm and support what you say."

"Alright," Raspbel nodded nervously, unsure of what to do next. "S-so, where do I-I start?"

"Since I've already informed Lady Etihw about what we spoke of in your first session, let us begin with what happened after you left The Mind's Eyes that day, Raspbel," Mayumi stated.

"O-okay…" Raspbel nodded, shifting on the couch to get comfy while resting her head on the pillow. "U-um, I-I d-don't really remember all of t-the details though, b-but I-I c-can t-try t-to recall what happened. I-I purchased those pills you prescribed t-to me and then went out for dinner s-since Rawberry was at a school club. One of the things I-I g-got was t-tomato soup, though once I-I took the first spoonful of it, I-I felt that t-taste in my mouth again."

"When we first met you said it appeared whenever the dreams ended and you were worried about it getting stronger. As it emerged in the waking world, did you feel it really has grown more active and—if I might add—powerful in that regard?" Mayumi asked while Raspbel nodded before continuing her story from that point to the nightmare she had that night.

"Y-yes, I-I believe s-so. That night I-I had another dream and was aware of it since I had a pill before s-sleeping. I-I was spending time with Rawberry—t-this dream t-took place before she left me—having chocolate ice cream which brought back that taste. Then everything went dark in my dream and Rawberry was gone. In the dream world I-I thought it was a power outage and tried t-to open the basement door, b-but it wouldn't open. S-somebody—I-I don't know who—had said my name at that point, s-so I-I went upstairs thinking it was Rawberry calling me. Something then startled me and I-I went to-to the end of the hall where I-I found a red puddle of something which s-someone or s-something shoved me into before the dream—that became a nightmare—ended."

"Where did the red puddle come from?" her therapist inquired. "What do you think it was?"

"I-I d-don't know, t-to be honest," the demon meekly replied, fiddling with her fingers. "I-I s-saw it from under a-a door…I-I t-think—after everything I-I experienced—it was…b-blood."

"Did you recognize the room?"

"I-I think it was…my parents' old room?"

Despite having kept silent throughout Raspbel's narrative up to now, Etihw cast a knowing glance at Mayumi which the angel shared; however, Raspbel didn't notice since she was too busy trying to piece together her fears and anxieties into a coherent account. "I see…" the Goddess said as she gestured for the demon to continue. "Please, go on; tell us more."

"The next day Rawberry's friends had a biking trip which I-I was invited to attend. We've had quite a lot of fun that day, b-but I-I was always lagging behind the group taking pictures of the surrounding areas we cycled through. I-it was already very dark that evening and I-I was still alone. Nobody was nearby as the girls had already gone way ahead of me. While I-I was on my way back, I-I guess I-I might've s-seen some things a-and heard some things t-too. Although everything was s-sort of calm moments or minutes later, somebody called my name again which kind of gave me a bad s-scare since I-I lost my balance on my bike when something else flashed before my vision. I-I don't know what it was, though it made me skid off the path. I-I t-tried to brake, b-but it would not work until I applied a little more force which made me fall over the bike when it stopped."

"Your blood was found on rocks in a ravine you fell into at that point," Mayumi observed.

"I-I tumbled down a hill I-I swerved onto and then fell, y-yes," Raspbel said to confirm it. "I-I tried to fly, but kept hitting things. My bike smashed me when it fell. I-I lost consciousness."

"And then you were found by ghouls and captured by them," Etihw remarked, piecing this narrative together which got a cold glare from Mayumi informing the Goddess to tread cautiously so as not to upset her patient. Her chiding was justified by the look Raspbel gave them as the poor girl's eyes widened in surprise despite the fact they brought up the ghouls yesterday at the medical center in Blancblack Castle. The demon still found it hard to believe they learned about that, though the two of them were completely unaware of what actually happened to her in the cavern. Noticing that her intrusive remark had garnered an upset reaction from Raspbel along with a scowl from the angel since the therapist was supposed to be in charge of the session, Etihw clarified her comment so the demon could understand it better. "We found your belongings in the cavern, including your cellphone, a camera, your wallet with gold coins and your old ID card, and your purse along with a small assortment of other items you seemed to take with you that day. That's what led us to think that you were a prisoner of them, though a copy of the notes brought back by a messenger said the items were found in some kind of hospital, hospice, or something of that nature."

Settling down slightly even though the shock of their awareness still didn't alleviate trauma she felt from her time in Moreisineum, Raspbel swallowed and shuddered timidly. "Y-yes, I-I was down there, b-but I-I wasn't a-a prisoner," she murmured fearfully, raising her voice somewhat in a minor state of panic. Mayumi and Etihw caught her distress and the former of them tried to speak up, but Raspbel just went ahead in her account. "When I-I awoke, I-I saw I-I was in a cavernous room. This followed another nightmare I had; it started in The Auburn Tulip, where I-I work with my friends, but then I-I s-somehow got locked in the backroom when the voice called my name again as the red substance appeared. Everything had also gone dark again, and when I-I woke up I was in Moreisineum's hospice!" she cried out, putting the name to the dreadful city of ghouls.

Breathing deeply as Etihw and Mayumi remained silent so they could take that in, Raspbel began to feel her heart racing while she broke out in a cold sweat. A few minutes of silence passed until she found the courage to gaze at them in fear, wondering if she said something that unnerved them. She was about to speak up again when Mayumi raised a hand to quiet her. "Steady yourself, Raspbel and slow down. You're getting agitated, so just take a few deep breaths to relax and calm down." Watching the demon do as she was told for a couple minutes, giving her some time to calm her frightened nerves, Mayumi finished jotting down notes in the notebook and looked at her once more. "Now, calmly back up in your story just a bit. What is Moreisineum?"

Raspbel swallowed, afraid to answer this question even though she had to. "The city those g-ghouls called home. T-that's what Lector told me during the t-tour of that place."

"Is this 'Lector' a ghoul from Moreisineum?"

"Y-yes, h-he first pursued me after I-I awoke, b-but his brother, Hannibal, stopped him."

"What were Hannibal and Lector like?"

"H-Hannibal was Moreisineum's consul—their leader—and L-Lector was the high priest."

"You said one of them, Lector, showed you around Moreisineum. Were they not hostile?"

Raspbel shuddered, crossing her arms. "N-not at first since they were welcome, b-but…"

"It was only when you discovered they were ghouls that they became hostile towards you," Mayumi stated, having reached that conclusion once Raspbel stopped talking, hesitating to finish. Despite her reluctance to make her patient continue with this line of inquiry, Mayumi could feel a look of concern boring into her when she caught the Goddess glance at her out of the corner of her eye. She knew Etihw needed more information about the ghouls, so the therapist sighed as she was forced to press on with her the questioning due to the concern that ghouls could've attacked their world. "My apologies for what happened to you, Raspbel, and I do express my condolences for it, but I'm afraid I must ask you to continue describing this place and the ghouls. Although the weight of our world's safety in this situation rests entirely on your shoulders, thus placing you under stress due to the pressure it's inflicting on you, sharing this information with us will relieve that burden."

"Please, tell us more, Raspbel," Etihw gently encouraged the demon to go on. "You're not among them anymore and we'll protect you from them if any more ghouls come after you and the other citizens of our world. You're safe now, so you don't have to keep this bottled up anymore."

"I-I know, b-but…" Raspbel sniffed, on the verge of timid crying because speaking of these ghouls meant she was reliving the traumatically, hellish, nightmare-turned reality of being pursued by them throughout Moreisineum. "D-do I-I have to?" she asked in horror, her tone of voice along with her facial expression and body posture begging them to stop questioning her about this.

"I know it's difficult, Raspbel, but please, we really need your help," Etihw urged her on.

"Yes, your testimony on the ghouls of Moreisineum will help the authorities, plus it is also closure for you in the sense that you'll relieve yourself of having kept this close to the chest without telling anybody about it. Furthermore, additional closure can be found once the authorities uncover the identity of whoever or whatever killed your friends—whom we suspect is likely a ghoul or two or more than that number," Mayumi explained in an attempt to help Etihw reassure Raspbel of the importance of this therapy session. "Now please continue for us so we may help you."

Swallowing heavily because she was still horrifically frightened of progressing any further, Raspbel took a deep breath to try calming her nerves so she could settle down without experiencing a sudden panic attack which she was close to having. "O-okay…" she murmured shakily, moving on as best she could before her nerves started to shatter. "I-I first learned t-they were ghouls when I-I was brought to their cathedral where H-Hannibal and L-Lector showed me their pantheon. They were holding a f-feast I-I partook in f-for a-a b-bit because they s-served b-bugs and other sorts of f-food I-I recognized. I-it was only when I saw the c-corpse of a- g-ghoul that they told me of their t-true nature." Breathing deeply so she could take a break from the narrative for a few minutes, the clock in Mayumi's room neared eight o' clock as Raspbel watched her therapist note her response before looking up to address her patient with another question.

"You mean they served the corpse of a ghoul at this feast, correct?" the angel inquired with Raspbel nodding, sitting up on the couch and hugging the pillow close to her chest. "Did they kill this particular ghoul along with any others who also met the same fate to become a meal?"

"L-Lector said that g-ghoul had volunteered to be s-slain," Raspbel answered her, shivering timidly. "I-I ran from them, b-but they c-caught up to me and had me t-trapped!" Her voice began to rise in pitch due to the terror overcoming her. "I-I thought I-I was going to die, b-but then all of the torches went out and s-something started slaughtering them!" Mayumi raised her hand to calm her patient, but like with a previous inquiry, Raspbel just kept going as the words poured from her mouth. "I-I tried t-to escape, b-but L-Lector caught me and was s-slain t-too, right in front of me! I-I was covered in s-so much b-blood a-and other g-gross stuff from their b-bodies!"

Getting up from her seat to approach Raspbel, Etihw sat down next to the demon and placed her hands on the poor girl's shoulders briefly before raising them up to Raspbel's cheeks. "It shall be okay, Raspbel, what happened then won't happen to you. You're no longer down in that place, so you're perfectly safe in that regard. You've been through a frightening ordeal, I know, and I do apologize for having you recount this frightening account to go through it again. Follow Mayumi's instructions and take deep breaths to relax yourself without overdoing it. I'm sorry for putting you through all of this in one session, though we need you to focus. Just rest for a couple minutes while I take out the photos and show them to you once you're ready to see them, okay?"

"M-must I-I look at all of them, L-lady Etihw?" the frightened girl asked, struggling against the temptation to just curl up into a ball within the fetal position and cry since they depended upon her. "C-can w-we s-stop n-now, I-I'd like t-to return to my room."

"At the risk of upsetting you further tonight, I'm afraid we must continue regardless," came the reply Raspbel dreaded hearing because it meant she had to endure the painful fear. "Now, take a close look at these photos which I'll show you one at a time." Mayumi opened her mouth so she could protest against this despite agreeing with the Goddess' concern and the crucial need for this information concerning the case as it threatened their world. However, Etihw raised a hand to stop her even though she understood she was treading on thin ice too delicate to walk upon because the subject was only going to hurt Raspbel. Her gesture quieted the therapist because the angel realized this was one of the few times Etihw required to interject with her own inquiry. "Let's focus on this one first, Raspbel. This is a photo of a ghoul's skeletal remains that were thoroughly cannibalized; hardly a trace of flesh, blood, or any internal organs remain. It's a strange sight, something Kcalb and the expedition team discovered in mass—as in the sheer number of the skeletal remains which are in the hundreds. Do you know if that many were killed then on estimate?"

Raspbel shook her head, tears pouring down her face. "N-no, I-I…"

"That's good, I won't force you to go on with that answer," Etihw ended that inquiry before bringing up another photo. "This one is of a ghoul who was slain; however, the remains of this one were identifiable as the perpetrator didn't finish eating the corpse. He's not the only one as another ghoul was found in pretty much the same condition as this guy."

"T-this is…" Raspbel murmured in shock, recalling his murder before her eyes. "L-Lector, the high priest…h-he w-was killed during the c-commotion…"

"So that's Lector," the Goddess uttered, taking another photo from the manila folder. "With his identity now established, would that make this other ghoul his brother, Hannibal?"

"Y-yes…" the demon muttered aloud for them to hear. "B-but, t-this c-can't…H-Hannibal was alive w-when I-I last s-saw him…" Placing a hand on her temple, Raspbel shivered fearfully.

"If he was still alive, whoever or whatever attacked them slaughtered him too, a conception that has been proven true with the discovery of his remains," Etihw clarified the point. "Anyway, what happened next, Raspbel? If the ghouls were under assault, how did you escape?"

Raspbel swallowed heavily, suddenly recalling when she fell into the abyss and came face to face with a horrific being down there—one from the ghoulish pantheon. Her whole face drained completely of color and her eyes widened. Her heart racing rapidly inside her chest, she felt scared out of her mind and started breathing heavily in short, jagged breaths. As her pupils dilated within her eyes to complete the horrific transition into a sudden panic attack, Raspbel watched in terrified fright as several bodies of dark green tentacles formed in her vision and amalgamated together into a main body with several appendages sticking out from one end. Razor sharp fangs protruded from the center while the whole thing suddenly approached her. Raspbel screamed in horror as she could feel it engulf her shivering form, shaking her like an old ragdoll.

"Raspbel! Raspbel!" Etihw kept crying out the demon's name to snap her out of the trance. "Wake up, we need you to calm down and focus. What happened to you during your escape?" She got no answer apparently because the poor girl was so traumatized she couldn't even hear her and think straight. The Goddess was about to call her name and shake her again, though Mayumi raised a hand and reached it forward to snap her fingers. That got Raspbel's attention since Etihw did not have a means to end the panic attack which harmed the demon's psyche. Although Etihw opened her mouth to speak up, Mayumi held her hand in front of her to silence the Goddess.

"That's enough, Lady Etihw," she commented in a strict tone of voice, chiding her for what just happened. "I'm afraid this line of inquiry has gone too far. Raspbel is in no condition to move on with it, so with all due respect, I'm going to end the session for tonight and begin tomorrow."

"Fair enough, I'll stop," Etihw conceded, realizing the subject of Moreisineum and ghouls was becoming too much for Raspbel to handle. "I shall not put her through it anymore, though I'd like to ask just one more question if I may concerning something she already said."

"Absolutely not," Mayumi adopted the dominating stance she was supposed to take as the therapist. "You are a guest here; I've agreed to let you interview my patient concerning the ghouls, but we have already covered that in due detail by this point. Granted, we cannot force Raspbel into relating everything at once, though what she's already gone over will suffice for now." Etihw made a motion indicating she still wanted to ask whatever her next question was, and the Goddess even opened her mouth again to protest against her silence. However, Mayumi was undaunted. "I stated that I am to take charge of her while she's under my care," the angel added to get the point across. "You conceded to that term the other day, and I am holding you to your word. Should you attempt to go back on it, I will, as Raspbel's therapist, reinforce that decision. If you continue to disrespect our agreement, I shall be forced to terminate it and have you removed from the sessions entirely."

Etihw sighed, knowing she couldn't very well argue with the therapist because she did have a point. They had discussed this last night with Raspbel present—even the demon could testify for Mayumi about that—and decided to allow the Goddess to attend the therapy sessions. Although it was absolutely crucial for her to get as much information out of Raspbel as possible, Etihw realized she shouldn't have upset the poor girl because what she did could have made the trauma worse. If her terror hadn't been this great, Raspbel might've divulged something about her escape if she was able to recall it well. "Very well, I'll concede the argument," she surrendered with a nod accepting the terms of their arrangement. "I'll no longer bring up the ghouls or anything else relevant to them anymore. However, at least grant me permission to hear about what happened after that following her escape from them once we found her. I promise to not ask questions and let you have the floor with her. Would that be acceptable, Mayumi?" she stated, putting forth her suggestion.

The therapist tipped her head down and closed her eyes, putting a finger to her chin as she contemplated whether it was safe to continue the session. They could have ended it right then and there so Raspbel could have a chance to recover from the panic attack. The poor girl was breathing heavily, her eyes darting about the room because she was trying to orient herself to the room along with the rest of her surroundings and the two other individuals with her. She started out pale in the beginning, though now she was completely ashen with fright as she trembled uncontrollably. That decision would've helped Raspbel recover; then again, as Etihw informed her the other day, to go on could've also been for Raspbel's sake because the Goddess wanted to know if she could prevent what happened then from emerging once more. "Fine, though you are not to ask any questions."

"M-Mayumi…" Raspbel whimpered timidly, looking at her therapist through tearful eyes. She could not believe this was actually happening, that the therapy session wasn't over yet despite the fact the angel said she was done for the night. "P-please…d-don't make me d-do it…I-I c-can't t-take much more of this…" she begged in desperation, pleading with her to finish.

"I'm very sorry, Raspbel, but I'm afraid we must. It is for your own good, plus getting this done sooner than later means you won't have to discuss this anymore," Mayumi apologized as she began to make another point. "Although I don't want you to feel the effects of psychological harm as an adverse reaction to tonight's session, I promise you that we won't speak of it in any additional sessions. You have my word on that, so although I'm sorry for forcing you through more dialogue, let's get this done. Then you won't be troubled by it anymore, okay?" With a warm smile, she took her hand and placed it on the demon's shoulder. "Hang in there, Raspbel, you can do it."

Shuddering timidly, Raspbel swallowed yet again and held the pillow much closer as if she was beginning to suffocate it like trying to pop a balloon to immediately release the air inside it to free said air from being contained. The analogy sort of reminded her of the problems she had kept bottled within her which surprisingly offered a bit of comfort as a matter of fact. For whatever odd reason, it was kind of cleansing when she thought of it, prompting her to squeeze the pillow tighter because it represented those issues she had trouble dealing with. Talking about them like this was almost sure to be of some help, so what did she have to lose except for more sanity?

"O-okay…" Raspbel murmured with hesitation on her part because she was still frightened of continuing. "I-I'll t-try." With some deep breaths, the demon attempted to regain what remained of her composure before talking about what happened when she recovered. "W-well, I-I woke up in the castle's medical center and Rawberry came to my side with something for me to eat before you and Dr. Valens arrived and let me go home after you healed me." Her voice was pretty shaky, but she made an effort to stop stuttering her words so Etihw and Mayumi understood her.

"Not to interrupt with a question and go against my word, but what did you have, exactly?"

"A-a hamburger Rawberry brought up from the cafeteria," Raspbel answered, confused as to why Etihw brought that minor detail up unless it had to do with the taste. "S-she s-said she had originally purchased it for herself to eat, a-and I-I tried to share it with her, b-but—"

"I understand," the Goddess remarked to politely interject. "Just as a future reference, there is a rule forbidding patients from bringing food into the medical center from outside sources unless permission is granted to patients and their families. Our cafeteria counts as an outside source with that said, so next time I'll be sure you and Rawberry know that in advance if you two ever reconcile and need to come back to the medical center. That's all I wanted to clarify, nothing too significant and I apologize for breaking my promise of no questions so soon. I won't ask any more this time."

"I-it's f-fine, Lady Etihw," Raspbel politely waved aside her comment about the meal, "b-but I-I did feel that taste again while eating it. I-I even took off some toppings, including the meat because of w-what I-I experienced in Moreisineum w-with t-those g-ghouls and all."

"Yes, such a traumatic experience can still instill great terror to cause one to abandon some things to avoid recalling the frightful trauma," Mayumi observed, jotting that down in her notebook before looking back up to make eye contact with Raspbel again. "Go on."

"Rawberry brought me home and kept me bedridden all weekend. S-she also learned about the p-pills you prescribed t-to me and told me n-not to t-take them with the ones prescribed to me by Dr. Valens," Raspbel explained nervously. "I-it was alright s-somewhat; my friends and friends of my younger s-sister—except for Macarona; s-she was away in another world for the weekend—came over to check on me while R-Rawberry stayed by my side the entire time. S-she did not force me to discuss the problems I-I spoke with you about—s-she knew what they were already because she said she spoke with you about them—or anything else regarding the time I-I was missing. Yet I-I had more nightmares of the voice and the taste which reminded me of the g-ghouls even though I-I kept telling myself it was all just a horrible nightmare." Her voice strained at this last sentence.

"Again, another natural reaction due to trauma," Mayumi commented with an observation.

"On M-Monday, I-I disobeyed my s-sister's instructions to s-stay home and went to work," her patient continued rather timidly, recalling how upset Rawberry was because of that. "Although Ruby and Serenity let me stay, I-I had trouble f-focusing because the voice s-spoke t-to me! I-I've not even f-fallen asleep, and there it was t-talking to me!" she then exclaimed in a raised voice that was becoming more frightened again to suggest they were hitting another obstacle in their session. Etihw cast a quick glance to Mayumi out of the corner of her eye which the therapist saw, but she made no motion or said anything indicating she caught that movement so as not to upset Raspbel. The demon was the only person in this room unaware of it, yet she didn't catch that either

"So the voice began speaking to you during the day?" Mayumi inquired rhetorically while writing that down as well. "Do you think it might've been a side effect of the pills Dr. Valens gave you and your sister for you to take, or do you believe it might've been due to something else?"

"I-I d-don't know!" Raspbel stuttered in fear. "I-I d-don't know why it s-spoke, and I-I also d-don't know why I-I salivated about a dead mouse Ruby found!" Little did she know that was in fact a critical detail the Goddess was actually looking for, but Mayumi interjected to wave it off.

"Once more, another traumatic reaction. What happened next?"

Raspbel swallowed, hesitant to bring up the pills Mayumi prescribed. "After work I-I went to the pharmacy and bought the pills you prescribed t-to me since the voice b-badgered me. I-I've known it was w-wrong t-to d-do t-that, b-but I-I c-couldn't t-take it. I-I gave in, and now I-I drove Rawberry away because I-I disobeyed instructions again!" She had broken into a sobbing mess as she finished with that response, tears pouring down her face because she regretted what she did.

"It's okay, Raspbel, that's all in the past now," Etihw wrapped her arms around the demon in a warm embrace to provide her with some comfort. "We understand it's not your fault for giving in to the temptation. It just happened, that's all, and we are aware that you didn't intend for this to happen. True, those two medications would've killed you together which did infuriate your sister, but I'm sure she'd understand why you were forced to take them. Still, you're alive and that's one of the most important miracles in your life because it means you've still got a chance to repent for making the plunge towards suicide, however unintentional it was. Even so, those pills must've had some kind of effect on you since I don't imagine there wouldn't be any side effects."

"B-but they worked!" Raspbel protested, putting a hand to her forehead to wipe away cold sweat. "T-they did! Honestly! Not once was I-I plagued by nightmares, the taste, or the voice since I-I first started taking both medications at once until Rawberry discovered what I-I did behind her back and screamed at me! I-I enraged my only sister and she walked out on me!" she cried, tears flowing onto the pillow which started becoming a bit damp to the tears dripping onto it.

"Wait, you've felt no negative side effects at all?" Mayumi inquired inquisitively, probing Raspbel's speech and her own mind for answers as to how that could've been possible. Raspbel's response to that was to simply shake her head silently, quivering in frightful sadness because she'd pushed Rawberry away from her and understood why her sister made the decision to leave. "If you ask me, that's certainly peculiar. Side effects are known to occur with any kind of medicine, even if you're on more than one form of medication. The fact they actually benefitted you without risks that were actually prevalent is surprising because there have been cases in which patients took both of the same types of medications you've taken. Granted, those cases are few in number because it was always by accident in each scenario, but the results were conclusively consistent each time. It is possible to save individuals under these circumstances as proven in each case where the medical attention given to the patients managed to save their lives just in time. Yet you've had no medical treatment to my understanding during the week you've been taking them, right?"

Raspbel nodded rapidly, still trembling as she was suddenly seized by a new fear produced from the fact that she couldn't understand why such inquiries were being made. "N-no, I-I've never been back to the castle or here at all ever since my recovery! I-I was perfectly alright with the pills up until Rawberry moved out after our fight, b-but things started becoming worse at that point! I-I'm having more nightmares again because I-I'm not taking the pills anymore, a-and now my close friends are d-dead!" Sniffing and shutting her eyes, Raspbel choked out a few sobs and cleared her throat so she could continue speaking. "I-I d-don't understand w-what's going on! W-why are you t-two asking me t-these weird questions?! H-how is this helpful?!" she cried out when she opened her eyes, breaking down into a hysterical fit of confused weeping because it was too much for her.

"Focus, Raspbel, calm down," Mayumi spoke softly to soothe her patient's nerves. "Please, we need you to settle down as best you can and tell us everything you know; at least whatever you can recall, that is. We're not asking for much here; just enough so we can better understand what's going on and figure out how to solve your dilemma. Tell us more about these recent nightmares."

"What more do you want me to say?!" Raspbel demanded in a panicked tone, terrified that they knew something she didn't understand because she was being left in the dark. Furthermore, a feeling of dread erupted within her stomach as she started feeling nauseous just thinking about the issues she was having. "Both of my friends are dead! My little sister abandoned me! I-I don't know what's going on, o-or why it's happening! What's this all about?! W-why are you asking me this?!"

"We've made it clear several times by now already, Raspbel," Etihw chimed in, concerned for the demon's welfare because she knew this was a difficult time that only seemed to be going a great distance downhill instead of finding improvement uphill. "We just want to help you however we can. Just calm yourself and take deep breaths; you can do this—you can pull through this."

"B-but you're not helping!" Raspbel accused them out of desperation despite knowing that it was wrong of her to push them away, yet the gravity of everything weighed on her and she began to feel trapped between a rock and a hard place. She didn't even know what to say anymore as she had already given them plenty of information regarding the case and couldn't understand what else they required of her. "I-I've told you all I-I know! W-what more do you want from me?!"

"We just want to know more about the nightmares you've been having as of late these past few days," Mayumi clarified for her before offering her own hypothesis. "Though I'm sure they're about the ghouls, Rawberry leaving you, and your friends' deaths, I would like for you to describe what goes on in them if you can. We shall not force you to if you're really unable to at this time."

"If you already know all that, why are you putting me through therapy when you've already become aware of it?!" the frightened demon demanded, still entering into a state of panic that was starting to be detrimental to her mental health because she already had a panic attack minutes ago.

Etihw sighed, realizing they would be going nowhere with this. "Mayumi, I believe now is the time for you to try hypnotizing her like you did during the first session." Her idea received two different reactions: one from Mayumi who threw a hard glare at the Goddess for even bringing the notion up and entertaining it in front of a patient who was currently displaying signs of yet another panic attack, and the other from Raspbel whose eyes widened in horrified shock.

"Lady Etihw, I suggest you retract that statement and reconsider what you're proposing in light of the turn this session has taken," Mayumi cautioned her coldly, chiding the Goddess with a strict tone of voice indicating she was on the verge of finishing and showing Etihw the door. "Look at my patient; although I understand where you're going with this—and I agree with your intention concerning it—you are scaring her nonetheless. Raspbel is already frightened out of her mind. She is in no condition to undergo hypnosis tonight and I shall not place her within that state until she's fully recovered from tonight's session. I urge you to cease driving this issue any further."

"But she won't divulge anything about the nightmares she's been having lately," came the reply from Etihw. "I just need a few minutes to understand her nightmares, that's all; nothing else."

Mayumi sighed in exasperation, irritated that the Goddess was treading on thin ice and was going further down the rabbit hole through the looking glass. She shut her eyes, pressing a hand to her temple after removing her glasses to show her frustration. Raspbel swallowed and threw a look of desperation at her, silently begging for her to stop this constant torture before swallowing again so she could make her voice heard. "M-Mayumi, p-p-please, d-don't d-do this…" she pleaded with the angel in the hopes that she could be let off at once so she could return to her room. "P-p-please, I-I d-don't want t-to be hypnotized…just let me go, p-p-please…" Tears continued to flow through her eyes and down her face, getting it soggy due to the damp nature of her tears. She couldn't stop trembling, staring at her therapist through widened eyes of terror which pleaded for a long respite from additional therapy, a hope she wished would come true once Mayumi sided with her for once.

Yet it was not to be because Mayumi put her glasses back on and sighed again while taking out the familiar pendulum Raspbel first saw when she came here a while back. "Fine, but only for a few minutes," she said, thus dashing her patient's hope to the rocks at the bottom of the cliff they forced her onto. "However, know this, Lady Etihw: this is the first session you've attended, though it is now also your last for I'm barring you from future sessions with Raspbel. You have disrupted this session several times now, and I shall not tolerate it anymore. This brief spell of hypnosis will be the final suggestion of yours I shall implement in tonight's session; once it's over, I'm finishing the session for good because it has caused her more harm than it has given her help and closure. A formal apology from you to her is to be submitted to my office so I may turn it over to her, though you shall also submit one to the executive board of this establishment for your misconduct as well."

Etihw nodded in agreement, accepting full responsibility for her actions tonight. "Good, it shall be done. You have my thanks for your aid, Mayumi, however reluctant it was; though that is reasonable because you are correct in your argument that I have derailed this session and hurt her."

Raspbel was speechless; her mouth hung agape, looking back and forth between Etihw and Mayumi in horrified shock, unable to believe they were actually going through with this. Watching the Goddess stand up to pull her chair over, she sat down in it and gently placed a hand on the poor girl's shoulder in an effort to try and coax her into lying back down. "L-l-lady Etihw…!" Raspbel gasped in fright, breaking away from her and shrinking away in terror before averting her attention to the angel. "M-M-Mayumi, p-p-please, d-d-don't d-d-do this!" she stuttered, crying out as she'd hoped her therapist would reconsider at the last moment before it was too late.

"It will be fine, Raspbel," Mayumi spoke up in an attempt to reassure her patient of how it would be quick. "Don't worry, I shall only place you under hypnosis for about three or five minutes at the most. However, at the slightest sign of psychological danger, I'll end the session right away and let you go for tonight. Besides, Lady Etihw will hold your hand to act as a lifeline for you. I'm in full agreement with you that this isn't necessary for tonight, though she is insisting I go through with this tonight. This is going to be the second and last hypnosis I put you under, so you shall not have to experience the transition into sleep or the effects of it from this method anymore."

"B-b-but…!"

"Just relax, Raspbel," Etihw murmured softly to try soothing the demon's nerves. "I am so sorry for having to do this, though it is absolutely necessary for your sake. Please, lie down."

"I-I-I…" Raspbel murmured, cringing as they helped her lie down on the couch once more so they could begin the hypnosis treatment. She was shivering badly, her heart racing as she looked at the pendulum through eyes wide with fear that also dilated the pupils. Turning ashen, she could not help but do as they said because she was scared of what might've happened had she refused to cooperate. Raspbel felt Etihw's hand gripping hers firmly, though the hold was gentle enough so that it didn't cause her any physical harm. Her eyes followed the pendulum and she had swallowed heavily several times with each swaying movement it made, watching it as her eyes began to close since her eyelids were getting too heavy for her to keep them open.

"Listen to the sound of my voice, Raspbel…" Mayumi murmured softly, but made sure her voice was loud enough for the demon to hear. "Focus only on my voice. You shall enter a state of sleep much like the first time you were hypnotized. That's it…" she continued saying as Raspbel's eyelids closed completely with her body gradually becoming less tense as the demon tried relaxing. "Tell us about your surroundings. What are they like? Are things normal so far?"

"I-I'm in darkness…" came the feeble response from Raspbel, her wings curling up into a pair of ball-like shapes. "N-nothing's around m-me…I-I c-can't s-see anything…"

"Can you move around?" the therapist then asked. "Could you at least make out the outline of something to follow? Can you also hear anything that might be near you?"

Raspbel unconsciously swallowed to clear her throat. "I-I s-see…a-a light from somewhere in the distance…I-I'm walking towards it…T-there are s-strange s-sounds coming from it…"

"Describe them for us, Raspbel. Do you see something in the light?"

"S-six forms…All of them are lying in t-three p-pairs…T-the light is g-gone…"

"Do you recognize any of them?"

"All of them…I-I hear…T-there are s-sounds of c-chewing a-and…T-three more forms…"

"What do these forms look like? Do you know who the bodies are?"

Etihw remained silent as Raspbel started to answer, feeling the demon gripping her hand a lot tighter now. The Goddess would've winced slightly at the feeling of this minor pain, though it was critical for her to maintain her ground and concentrate on what the poor girl said. "I-I see two g-ghouls…T-they're being eaten…" Raspbel said and became visibly disturbed by the sight as the angel and Etihw saw when they noticed the patient's body tensing up again.

"What about the other bodies? Are the three forms eating each pair of bodies?"

Raspbel began to shiver timidly, her face scrunching up in fearful disgust. "Y-yes…T-two of them are Ruby and Serenity…" Tears leaked through her eyelids at the mention of her friends.

"What of the final pair, Raspbel?"

"I-I d-don't know…t-they look familiar, b-but I-I can't recognize them…"

"Are the three forms eating them different from one another?"

"One is little…the other two are taller…I-I c-can feel s-something under me…"

"What's underneath you?"

Raspbel suddenly shrieked, yet her eyes remained closed. "T-there are thousands of horrid tentacles!" she cried out in terror, beginning to struggle on the couch as if the things were engulfing her whole. "They're everywhere! I-I s-see fangs! S-six heads!" Mayumi threw a quick look at the Goddess to inform her via visual communication that she was going to pull Raspbel out of hypnosis when the frightened demon continued speaking again. "R-Rawberry's there! S-she's leaving me!" The angelic therapist held her fingers out and snapped them in front of her patient to break her free from the hypnotic trance, but the attempt didn't work which forced Mayumi to try it again.

"What's wrong?!" Etihw inquired out of concern as she leapt to her feet and tried keeping Raspbel from hurting herself in the waking world with her constant struggling as if she was having a severe seizure. "Why won't she wake up, Mayumi?! Isn't this supposed to end the hypnosis?!"

"I don't know," the therapist commented in slight alarm despite maintaining a state of firm control over the situation. "In all my experience as a therapist, I've never seen this before. Nobody has ever remained in a hypnotic state even after my colleagues and I ended these sessions. Though some of the patients, including Raspbel, broke free on their own due to something in their dreams, this is the very first time somebody has been in hypnosis after it was supposed to be severed."

"My friends are dead!" Raspbel screamed, frightened at the sight of her late friends. "They are blaming me for it! I-it's all my fault! I-I'm sorry! I-I'm s-so, s-so, s-so sorry!" Though Mayumi kept trying to break her out of the trance, her efforts had no success even when the therapist lightly hit the demon's cheek to bring Raspbel to her senses. "Rawberry, come back! P-please forgive me! I-I'm really, really, really sorry! D-don't abandon me!" She hiccupped several times, feeling how powerful the strain of this sudden stress was until her body suddenly froze, petrified in fright. "I-I s-see s-something! I-it's c-coming!" Raspbel cried, prompting Mayumi to pose another question.

"What do you see, Raspbel? What's coming?"

"I-it's coming for me! I-it's after me! Make it go away!" her patient screamed in terror. "I-I c-can't escape! I-it has me! I-It just said my name!" It was at that critical moment that the terrified girl's eyes jolted open as she finally awoke in a cold sweat, breathing much heavier than before as she jolted upwards into a sitting position and clutched at the couch and Etihw's collar. The Goddess and her therapist moved to calm her down, though Raspbel bolted in a frantic hurry while slipping on her mary janes, walking through the door at a fast pace. "I-I need air! I-I need air!" she screamed as Etihw and Mayumi followed her into the hall where a couple of attendants stepped over to help.

"It's okay!" the Goddess called out to them as she followed Raspbel. "I'll take care of her!"

Watching Etihw catch up with Raspbel and escort her away, Mayumi then turned back into the waiting room and entered her office. Striding to the couch and grabbing the manila folder Etihw brought with her, but left behind when she went after the demon, the angel brought the thing over to her desk and sat down. Placing the folder by another one the Goddess had given her, she opened the one Etihw was holding and grimly looked at the other pictures before consulting the documents.

…

"How is she doing?" Mayumi inquired into the matter of Raspbel's mental health once the Goddess sat down across from her, taking notice of the documents the therapist looked over.

"She is fast asleep now. One of the attendants applied a sleeping spell to her while I helped put Raspbel to bed," Etihw responded solemnly, thinking of how bad tonight had gone. Though it was expected since she knew something like this would happen, she wasn't prepared for what had actually occurred. "I don't think she'll be able to recover from this for a while, maybe longer."

"Perhaps if you hadn't forced information out of her, she would have a much better chance at that," the angel spoke coldly, glaring at the Goddess with a critical expression. "Are you satisfied now, Lady Etihw? You have your information, so feel free to take your leave at once."

"True, I overstayed my welcome and am responsible for everything," Etihw replied with a nod of agreement. "Yes, I got what I needed; but no, I'm not satisfied because of what she endured due to my insistence. It will cause her much pain, I know, but at least we have a better idea of how to prevent that other thing from emerging once more if possible. I'm sorry it was at her expense."

"Indeed, I've read the case file on that incident as you've instructed," Mayumi also nodded. "You believe this is all contributing to that catastrophe and could potentially bring that out." It was a rhetorical remark, one the Goddess confirmed with another nod of her head.

"Precisely, hence why I needed to know everything Raspbel could divulge. I suspect she's still withholding something from us out of fear, perhaps more crucial information, but at least I've heard enough for now to know that this produced quite a negative impact on her. There's the issue from thirteen years ago, and now we have Raspbel's time with the ghouls, plus other problems she is experiencing which are relevant to both incidents," she explained and then posed a question for Mayumi to think about. "Tell me, Mayumi, in your professional opinion, do you believe this could bring what appeared thirteen years ago back despite the fact Kcalb and I already took care of it?"

"I do," came the affirmative reply, as grim as it was. "Things are going to get worse, I can tell. If it emerges, then what? Are you planning on utilizing the same exact solution as last time?"

"I would, but something worries me," Etihw said and leaned forward as her face darkened because what she was about to say actually defied their beliefs concerning it. "I could not sense it. It was not present, nor was it present when I implemented that solution and checked to see if it was following the procedure. While that might be seen as good news because it could mean the solution was successful, recent events have me worried that something else may be happening. There might have been something we overlooked or didn't consider the first time, something that probably was not present and unknown then until now when everything else began to happen."

"So it's not entirely the same as last time," Mayumi observed, hands folded together. "The evidence seems to concur with that theory. As it is different, what do you plan on doing about this now that we have knowledge that can establish and support the creation of additional theories?"

"I do not know because I'm still unsure as to what we can do because it's different," Etihw answered honestly. "However, I shall try to do all I can to protect everyone, especially Raspbel."

…

The clock tower attached to Blancblack Castle struck eleven times to indicate the time had now turned eleven o' clock, a rather obvious sign of how late it was. Everybody was inside, sound asleep in their beds except for a solitary figure who stood atop a spire of the clock tower and looked down at the settlement with a sick, twisted smile. _"Gray Village…It's been so long since I've last been here, and yet…it's my first time laying eyes upon it proper. I wonder how affairs are going."_ She chuckled softly, hopping down to lean against the tiled roof as she licked her lips while sitting down to eat. _"These guys taste swell; I'm so glad they let me use the catacombs as a personal food source. Although…there is plenty of fresh meat abound here in Gray Village and the castle."_

Tearing a chunk of rotten flesh from the corpse of an ancient ghoul, she bit into it with glee and chewed the meat voraciously. _"That one should be returning soon, but no matter; they can't stop me anyway. I might as well take my time here and enjoy the sights while reacquainting myself with the tastes this world has to offer."_ Swallowing, she ripped into the corpse again for more flesh and the internal organs as well. _"Perhaps I should pay her a visit too; it has been a while since my adorable crow brought her back up. After all…"_ she snickered sinisterly. _"She is…"_

…

**And the plot continues to thicken just as Raspbel continues to lose more sanity. There is definitely something going on, but I'll leave that for another chapter—maybe the next one.**

**I also want to bring something up regarding author's notes. As you've seen within the previous chapter, I did not include any author's notes. The reason why is because I've felt it wasn't really necessary for that chapter. There may also be other times in this story and any others when I don't include author's notes at one point if there is no real need for them.**

**There was another point I wanted to mention. The harbor town of Aicirederf now has a name to it; Aicirederf is backwards for Fredericia, a port town in Denmark founded by Frederick III in 1650. Aicirederf will feature in another Gray Garden fanfic, and more about the port town it is named after and based on can be found on Wikipedia.**

**The 'adorable crow' referred to in this chapter is an allusion to another character. As we know from an update to the Gray Garden, Mogeko included a cutscene in the bonus room in which Kcalb is conversing with another character who is called Crow. There's nothing on the wikia or anywhere else about this character and Google doesn't really turn up results on this character aside from a link to a page about Corvus, another character. The character in the allusion at the end of this chapter is one of my creation and the allusion is a nickname. It may be possible that this character of mine could be like the one Mogeko is planning to create at some point if the character wasn't already created yet despite the lack of information. Yet the 'adorable crow' could be different from the 'Crow' Mogeko made. For now I'm going to keep a lot of information on my character secret for the time being just like how 'Crow' is a secret character it seems. The reason why is because I'd like to steadily develop the character throughout Gray Garden fanfics she's mentioned in and also appears as a character in. The one detail I can divulge as I already have just now is the character's gender, so it's a girl.**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Night of Terror

**Lovely Precure: Indeed, the story will continue to please as it progresses. As for your prediction, however…well, I'll leave that to the story to answer. I've already planned out the rest of it and just need to write it, so you'll find out what happened as it continues. However, as I said in the author's notes of chapter fifteen, I would appreciate it if reviewers could keep their predictions to themselves. Some people read the reviews of stories to get an idea of what it's like before they read it themselves, and the reviews could possibly spoil content of a story they want to read. I'll continue to accept reviews and respond to them, but that's why I would rather leave out the predictions and any spoilers if possible as they may become true.**

** The Researcher: No, although Etihw's response to what's happening to Raspbel could be seen as similar to how she reacted to what happened in Crack-jouchan's Redemption, she is not acting the same way even though the serious nature is present, if for a different reason. This reason shall become clear as the story progresses, so be sure to keep reading to find out.**

…

"GET OUT!" Rawberry screamed, raising her voice towards the Goddess because she was shouting at her from the top of her lungs right in front of her whole class. Her anger shocked them all because it was unexpected even though word had already gotten around that she abandoned her older sister because Raspbel nearly killed herself with two medications. "I don't give a damn about what you have to say on her behalf! She is not my sister anymore!"

"Rawberry, please give her another chance," Etihw held her hands up defensively, pleading with the young demon to get back together with Raspbel and reconcile their problems. "Just calm down so we can go talk about this in private, okay? Please, you're scaring your class."

"Big deal! Who the hell gives a shit?!" Rawberry demanded violently, countering the point Etihw was trying to get across. "She scared the hell out of me when I learned she took two different medications that could've killed her! Do you expect me to just forgive that and make up with her?! Does this even hold a candle to what she did to me?! Does it?!"

"True, you're right this isn't of the same level as that, but please go see your sister," Etihw tried to persuade her, making another attempt at the endeavor so things could be mended between them. "She's suffering and is very scared because of everything that's happening to her."

"Does it look like I give a shit anymore?! Did she even give a damn about my feelings?!"

"Raspbel cares about you, Rawberry, and she loves you very much since she's your sister."

"Bullshit! If she cared about me that much, she wouldn't keep me in the dark and try killing herself!" Rawberry screamed back, having jumped to her feet as she stood up while smashing her fists on another student's desk. Tears started appearing in her eyes and she wiped them away with the sleeve of her dress. Although the Goddess opened her mouth to hopefully soothe her nerves, it was useless because the demon rudely cut her off. "I don't want to hear another word of it! Get the hell out, now, and don't even think about coming back to me! Nothing you say is going to convince me that she's worth anything anymore! I've already told you she's dead to me, so get the hell out!" she shouted again, pointing to the door indicating that Etihw was no longer welcome here.

Etihw closed her eyes somberly and sighed, realizing she couldn't get through to her. "Very well," she commented with a frown, "if that's what you want, I'll leave. I'm sorry for causing you more pain, Rawberry, even if it wasn't what I intended." With that said, she walked out to take her leave of the demon and the classroom. Nobody stopped her from exiting the school because all of them were bewildered at how livid Rawberry was just then. The principle had brought the Goddess to the classroom the young demon was in, and he only gasped as he turned his head back and forth between Rawberry and Etihw. Even Ms. Greif, who normally retained her calm, collected persona, was visibly shocked as well because she never saw her student get furious over anything. Even all of Rawberry's friends and the other students who were also present flinched in fear at the sight of her violent outburst. Macarona knew about it better than they did, but she was also scared too.

Watching the poor girl slowly take her seat and continue with the lesson assigned for today, they could feel the rage emanating from her as Rawberry quietly worked on the language problems in her workbook. The sound of her pen was the only thing heard in the room right now as she did her translation of each word that was in a different language. Regaining her composure, Ms. Greif cautiously approached the young demon and swallowed to clear her throat. "Rawberry," she asked softly, displaying a show of concern that was quite rare of her as she didn't really display emotions, "would you like to take a break and go see the school guidance counselor for a bit?"

"No…" Rawberry uttered coldly, not once lifting her head to make eye contact. "I'm fine." Despite the fact she said that, it was perfectly clear to everyone that the cold anger which was still present in her voice indicated she really wasn't fine as contrary to her statement.

"Well, if you do need a bit of time off for some rest, feel free to let me know," her teacher said before returning to her desk to continue the lesson with a slight bit of hesitation after what she just witnessed. That argument unnerved everyone, so it was only natural for them to be concerned for Rawberry due to what she was going through and be somewhat afraid of her as well since there were major issues between her and Raspbel that made her lividly angry enough to scare everyone, even if it was unintentional on her part. Yet they couldn't blame Rawberry for how she felt because they knew she had every right to feel confused, scared, and angry about what Raspbel did.

…

"Oh, Kcalb, you back already?" the Goddess remarked rhetorically, somewhat surprised to find he had arrived. She heard the expedition was going to take a short while, perhaps around two to three days at the most, but didn't expect to find him in the barracks with Wodahs and Siegfried wearing his regular attire consisting of a suit. "I didn't expect you to return for some time."

"I am planning on returning in a little while, though I thought I'd make a return trip to see how things are going up here," the Devil explained, going over the information the expedition had garnered so far along with other information on the angels' deaths, Raspbel Preserves' testimony regarding the four days she'd been missing which Etihw received from Mayumi, and the case files from the incident thirteen years ago. "This place, Moreisineum," he commented, poring over the documents with his brother and the investigator, "it truly is an intriguing city. The ghouls of that civilization produced such a well-established culture making it unique among an entire catalogue of knowledge concerning what we know about the species so far. Although I can't tolerate the fact that they could mean harm to our world and the citizens if any are still left, I cannot help but admire how far they've come for such an otherworldly primitive society."

"I still can't fathom why you of all people would even participate in an expedition, whether it is to help solve a case or not," Etihw uttered blandly with a sigh. "How many does this make?"

"Twenty-six so far," Kcalb affirmed with his answer, glancing towards her. "And if I might make a statement regarding that, I myself don't know why you'd rather stay in the castle than head outside every once in a while whether it's for work or leisure. There's a whole world out there you can see and partake in, various forms of culture that constitute it, people who establish and maintain it, and the history they shaped as it shaped them. These expeditions are just one example of learning about our world, specifically people, places, and events of the past in this case since we're working with the archeology and anthropology departments. Instead of shutting yourself in like a hermit, I suggest you come out every once in a while to experience the life in our world."

The Goddess pouted, crossing her arms and lifting her head up like an aristocrat while also puffing out her chest like one too. "Humph! I do too go outside and learn about the world! How is it that you dare speak to me like that when you and your brother are slave-driving workaholics?!"

"When you're avoiding work, that is," Wodahs quipped with a small smile which made his brother and Siegfried smile as well with them joining in on the brief merriment at Etihw's expense.

"Indeed, we slave-driving workaholics wouldn't know anything of the world as we always force you to work," Kcalb chuckled sarcastically, taking a sip of tea and embarrassing Etihw at the same time because of their comments. "If you know so much more about the world than we do, it would do us some good for you to enlighten us at a later date. Right now, we've got work to do."

Etihw sighed, knowing fully well they were correct despite refusing to accept it. Still it was true they had business to attend to regarding Raspbel. "Fine, fine," she gave in because she vowed to help the people of their world and protect them, "I'll get right to work; I must fulfill my duty to keep our world safe. So what have you learned down in Moreisineum? Anything of the ghouls?"

"You recall the last report brought in by the messenger, correct?" Siegfried inquired as the Goddess nodded in confirmation. "The fact the number of remains that were discovered within the hundreds is very surprising, and we still don't know the identity of whoever killed them. Only our primary witness, Raspbel Preserves, knows that, yet she doesn't know much about who killed them while she was down there. I have to wonder why she wasn't slain right away. What was the motive in keeping her alive? Did they try to lead her into a false state of security, or were they seeking for her to join them by integrating her into their civilization as an active member?"

"Furthermore, one of the teams discovered an abyss in the cavern, near the residential area of the city," Kcalb went on. "They heard strange sounds coming from within. I went over there to check it out and sensed something down there. I don't know what exactly, but it was very powerful, stronger than us if I may say so. That worries me since we have no idea what's down there, though Maurice and I came up with a hunch regarding that abyss. You saw those pictures of the odd statues when they came with that report, correct?" he asked to which Etihw nodded. "The ones arrayed in a group of five, I mean; there were several others in one of the other buildings."

"I did, why? Do you suspect they have something to do with it?"

"Precisely," the Devil answered her and pointed to the five photos on the bulletin board in front of them. "Raspbel said the high priest was called Lector and that he and his brother, Hannibal, showed her their people's pantheon at their cathedral which leads me to suspect these statues there depict the pantheon." He stood and tapped the last one. "I sensed the same feeling from this one."

"You think that one is down in the abyss?" Etihw asked.

"Possibly," Wodahs agreed with the assessment. "If that's the case, we must be careful of what might be down there. My brother rightly informed the teams to not go down there and ensured there were guards by that area ready for anything that might emerge. Furthermore, we agree going down could be foolish as it may risk offending whatever that particular deity is, hence why we've decided to seal off the cavern completely once the expedition is over."

"Raspbel might know more about the pantheon, so we should ask her about these deities," Siegfried suggested before turning to the Goddess. "Unfortunately, due to how you disrupted that therapy session last evening—and bear in mind, we don't blame you for that because of what your intentions were and the fact they were good-natured—she might not be so keen on divulging more information. The trauma of her disappearance, everything else, and your actions would likely make her feel insecure. We probably can't get anything further out of her."

"I understand; I'll call Mayumi and see if she could inquire into that and submit the required information or as much of it as Raspbel knows," Etihw commented before starting to walk off until Kcalb spoke up to address her one more time with another theory.

"One last thing, Eti: the idea that this is all related to the incident from thirteen years prior to this latest one concerns me. To investigate any sort of link between these cases, I've asked Grora and Froze to head to their house later and see what they can find there. Any clues can help establish the possible connection if it exists. Granted, this might contribute to its possible reemergence, but we've got to analyze theories necessary to solving the case for a better idea of what's going on."

"A possible reemergence, yes, despite the fact we've utilized that solution," Etihw said. "I have no argument against it, but things might be much different now since I can't sense it. It could be perceived in a different light, but it is no different to then except for how it happens. Even so, I shall endeavor to prevent the incident from thirteen years ago from happening again, regardless of what it's like now as opposed to then. If you've no further need of me, I must be going; I have that formal apology to the executive board of The Mind's Eyes to write about my misconduct. Though now that I think about it, by the way, there is something about the picture second from the left that feels familiar. It kind of looks like an ivory figurine Horus was studying when he was alive."

"Oh, you mean Froze's father?" Kcalb spoke up when she mentioned it. "Yes, that was the same thing Maurice and I felt when we first saw these things in Moreisineum's cathedral. There's probably a connection with that other case too, so we can investigate that following this case. Other than what we just discussed along with the last report, there isn't really much else to cover for the time being. Are you going to explain the situation to the executive board as you did with Mayumi?" he asked, checking to see if The Mind's Eyes executives could be notified as well.

"Yes, and I shall also ask them to remain silent about it to Raspbel," the Goddess remarked, stepping out of the barracks. "We can't afford to inform her about this, otherwise—"

"We know," Siegfried interjected to finish that thought for her. "She'd be traumatized and the sudden awareness could theoretically cause that thing to reappear. Although, I think something of the sort may have already happened. If these ghouls aren't the cause of it, what is? Barring any irrelevant theories concerning the culprit, that leaves us with that thing, same as before."

…

It had been a quiet day with the blinds drawn over her window to keep the sun out so light from its rays wouldn't blind her, though that wasn't the reason why she hadn't opened the curtains and pulled them down. She'd been lying in bed throughout the whole day, weeping since she could not control her tears or the terror pressuring her into a subjective state of helplessness. That horrible therapy session last night was more than she could bear because it only crippled her sanity further, dwindling it at a greater pace than before. Etihw's insistence on driving her to reveal information regarding everything that afflicted her these past couple weeks took a big toll on her. Raspbel was already wracked with guilt, confusion, and horror as it was; she could not afford for it to be worse since it was definitely wearing her down already. Yet the Goddess pushed it; she needed to get her testimony while breaking a promise that she and Mayumi would be of aid to her when they actually weren't because she demanded for more and her therapist caved to Etihw's severe whims.

Although they kept apologizing to her for the dark turn that session took, the poor demon's sanity was damaged far more than it had healed—in fact, it hadn't even healed at all. Raspbel had not left her room out of fear, distrusting her surroundings due to the negative impression left upon her mind. Her stomach was grumbling, but she ignored its cries for food, feeling the meals within the cafeteria here were probably poisonous or something even though that conception wasn't true. All of the remaining patients had already left already because it was their last day here, and only a few attendants were continuing their work until they packed up for the day and went home. Raspbel didn't care to see them off since she didn't know any of them, but she also mistrusted them out of fear mainly because of her therapy. Although a few attendants working the nightshift were coming, Raspbel didn't want to see anyone. She'd been hiding under the covers of her bed, crying as she'd entered the fetal position and rocked back and forth while reliving last night's nightmare.

In it she could hear her friends and Rawberry denouncing her as a traitor to their friendship and family, respectively, denying that she was even welcomed by them to begin with. They blamed her for everything: the pills, the horrible nightmares, driving her little sister away, and their deaths. The burden was too much to bear even as the tentacles suddenly appeared to suffocate her, but she made no effort to resist because her willpower was finally broken and she had become nothing but a shadow of her former self. Raspbel only cried as she let the tentacles engulf her and swallow her whole, refusing to defend herself against their allegations as she sank deeper into the pits of despair and wept guiltily in fear. Her nightmare went on like that throughout the night, making her feel so guilty and afraid of everything. It even made her nauseous, and once she almost threw up.

"Raspbel…" she heard Mayumi call her name as her therapist entered the room, unlocking the door and giving Raspbel a horribly frightful shock that made the poor girl cringe in terror with a shriek of horror. "Are you awake? I'm sorry to have scared you just now, though I wanted to see how you were doing and check on you if that's not too much to ask." Coming over to sit down on the bedside beside her patient, the angel slowly removed the covers to peer down at the demon and frowned in concern. Raspbel flinched as she felt Mayumi gently stroke her back, hearing the angel sigh somberly as the therapist placed a hand to her temple. "Etihw called earlier, saying she wanted me to ask you something about Moreisineum. I understand you're so frightened of that place with the ghouls being one of the reasons, though please hear me out. I won't force you to answer, though I would like for you to at least put some thought into it for the time being, okay?" She smiled softly to comfort her patient, hoping there was at least some hope of recovery and closure for her.

Raspbel sniffed, tears pouring onto the pillows and leaking through her closed eyelids with her sobbing and shivering. Drawing her body into forming a tighter ball, she pulled her legs closer to herself and started to choke a little from crying so much. "W-w-why…?" she whimpered timidly and continued to cry. "W-w-why are you m-m-making me d-d-do this…? I-I-I've already t-t-t-told you everything I-I-I know…P-p-please…n-n-no more…p-p-please…"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Raspbel," her therapist said calmly, trying to soothe her nerves. "Etihw has promised me this would be the final inquiry she makes into the matter of Moreisineum. Although I don't believe her either and I shall no longer be entertaining any of her inquiries, what she asked me to do is relatively short. It is just the one matter and then it will be done and over for good; you won't have to worry about any more questions from her and the other authorities. Still, there is also something else I would like to make note of regarding something from our first session before all of this occurred. Two brief inquiries and that's it; I won't ask anything else of you; that's a promise I intend to keep, seeing as how I failed you by giving in to our guest's demands."

"B-b-but I-I-I don't know anything else!" Raspbel protested in fear, refusing to cooperate. She had cause not to after what she'd been through in the last session, so her fright was justified.

"I'm terribly sorry, Raspbel, but I'm afraid you haven't finished telling us everything yet," her therapist uttered softly, contradicting the demon's flawed logic which wasn't really logic at all so much as it was really a timid attempt to try forgetting everything by keeping silent about it. "We can understand why you don't want to talk, and I for one respect that because pushing you to speak will not get anywhere. That being said, however, I shall not inquire into everything, like your way of escape from the ghouls. I merely wish to ascertain more details about something you'd already brought up in last night's session, if that's alright with you. I'll make sure it's the last thing you'll divulge for the authorities so Etihw can stop pestering you with additional inquiries so you can get some much needed rest and recover. How does that sound, Raspbel?"

"W-w-what more d-d-do you want me t-t-to s-s-say?!" the demon cried shrinking away as a gesture letting the angel know she was very much afraid of her. "I-I-I t-t-told you everything!"

"You gave us plenty of information in your testimony, but one topic still needs clarification to help the authorities comprehend something," Mayumi explained again via different wording as Raspbel still wasn't persuaded to open up. "All they want know is anything you know concerning the ghoulish pantheon. You said Hannibal and Lector showed that to you, and the expedition took some photos of the statues that appear to match that label. They wish for you to at least relate only what you know about the deities, or at least everything you can remember about them. It is a hard task for you to handle in your situation, but do you think you could try telling us, Raspbel?"

Raspbel froze at the mention of those horrific beings, the entities that should not have even had any sort of physical or metaphysical forms. They weren't supposed to exist in reality, let alone the dream world where they could've belonged, but shouldn't have because they were nightmares. The poor girl became petrified with fright, the color draining from her face with her eyes widening in terror and the pupils dilating. Her breath got caught in her throat and she lost her voice slightly if only for a temporary lapse of moments or minutes. Just thinking about those things gave Raspbel more than just goosebumps since they instilled great fear and psychological terror in her, including the one she came face to face with. It made her shiver uncontrollably, and Mayumi knew she struck a critically tender nerve when she brought those up because Raspbel's reaction suggested she knew more about them than what the poor girl cared to know and recall. "You can be brief in your final testimony for the authorities, Raspbel," she said to try and calm her down. "If anything specific is too much for you, you can feel free to provide general knowledge about them. Besides, those things are just statues; they cannot harm you in any way, so you're quite safe from them."

"NO I-I'M NOT!" Raspbel shrieked aloud, startling her therapist with the sudden outburst.

"Whoa, Raspbel, just calm down. I understand—"

"You don't understand at all! You don't understand anything!"

"I know you're frightened, but—"

"You're not listening!" Raspbel shouted and seized Mayumi by the collar, peering into her eyes through her own widened eyes of psychological dread before lowering her voice until it could only come out as a terrified whisper of pure horror. "I-I-I…" she stuttered, terrified out of her mind at the idea of simply having to describe those things. It literally made her nauseous thinking about them, and at once the frightened demon realized she couldn't dare mention the subject any further out of fear that they truly were as real as she believed them to be and that they would slaughter her if she even so much as uttered a single word about them. "I-I-I…c-c-can't…I-I-I just c-c-can't…"

Considering how terrified her patient was, Mayumi narrowed her eyes somberly and sighed because she didn't dare risk causing the poor girl any additional psychological harm. Raspbel had already suffered enough as it was with everything that was cycling around her weighing her down. Etihw's forced interview was likely the final straw that broke Raspbel, crippling whatever was left of the demon's sanity. Yet despite the trauma her patient was afflicted with, Mayumi smiled at her to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. "Alright, fair enough. Like I said before and have always said, I shan't force you to talk because that's ultimately up to you. If you feel up to it at some other time, you may feel free to speak to me about it in private. And you needn't worry of having to apologize for anything, Raspbel; I know you may not think I have your best interests as a top priority at heart, but as your therapist, I shall strive to do all I can regarding how I might help you get through this difficult time in your life. Your fright is perfectly reasonable and your reaction is valid since anyone else in your position right now would likely feel the same way. So there's no reason to feel guilty or afraid about that because your reaction is quite rational."

Raspbel wasn't sure if she was buying that or not, but at least the sound of the angel's logic offered her some comfort even if she didn't fully believe it. Looking down at her lap through tear filled eyes, she started feeling guilty about having mistrusted Mayumi, Etihw, and everybody else who was simply trying to help. Yes, their methods only caused more harm than intended, but such pain wasn't foreseen by them because they truly didn't understand what she'd experienced as well as they might've believed they did. Their intentions were good, and they really did try to help. The fact she was casting any sort of blame onto them only demonstrated how insecure Raspbel felt.

Perhaps an apology to all of them was in order despite the fact Mayumi said not to worry.

Although she attempted to speak up and try to say she was sorry, the angel beat her to it as she held her hand up, knowing fully well what Raspbel planned on saying because she expected it to come up. "It's quite alright, Raspbel; there's no need to apologize since you didn't do anything wrong." That was reassuring, though not quite enough to her patient who still felt guilty and gave her previous actions and her timorous behavior a critical self-evaluation to determine how to prove she was sorry when Mayumi spoke up again. "Anyway, moving on since this seems to be a severe conflict for you to handle, I would like to bring up the other topic I wanted to mention."

Raspbel swallowed to clear her throat. "Y-yes…?"

"Do you remember that remark I made about the apples in our first session, Raspbel? How they were considered a Devil's fruit because of their tempting sweetness?" Showing she did recall that comment, the demon quietly nodded so Mayumi could progress further in this other matter. "I have been thinking about the nature of that statement ever since then, and came to a hypothesis of that aspect through further thought. With regards to those ghouls even though you're scared of the dreadful monsters, this theory could have further ramifications, explicitly negative consequences."

Unsure of where her therapist was going with this logic, Raspbel could still comprehend it because she somehow felt it had to do with cannibalism, a dark practice that was a way of life to a certain party of individuals—specifically the ghouls. "Y-you mean…" she said in a shaky voice to get right to the point, "i-it's more of a-a t-temptation…for s-something else?"

"Indeed, that's precisely what I've been thinking of. Etihw said Siegfried believed a likely motive as to why the ghouls didn't kill you yet was because they were trying to assimilate you into their culture as a member of their society when she called to update me on the case. As they weren't hostile towards you right away, we cannot deny the possibility they might have tempted you to eat flesh from a being much like them, you, or I—just to put forth a few examples, however grim they are," Mayumi explained her argument further. "Then again, if it was a temptation concerning some other matter regarding something else entirely, it may not be as severe. However, in our last session last night, you brought up something about salivating over a dead mouse."

Eyes widening in fright, Raspbel pushed herself away from the angel and stared at her in a terrified shock. "W-what, y-you t-think I-I'm like t-those m-monsters?!"

"I never said that nor did I imply it," her therapist clarified the point better in an attempt to calm her patient down and demonstrate that wasn't her conception of the demon. "Rather, I believe those ghouls may have had some kind of classically conditioned response on you subconsciously. We can try to analyze that further with your permission to see if this can be cured so you won't be thinking about it in either your conscious or subconscious mind. You don't have to decide now, so just think about it for the time being and come to me once you feel you've made a decision."

Raspbel swallowed, not knowing what exactly the angel was talking about because she did not know anything about psychology. Still, it was better to accept that request rather than refuse it because like her therapist said, there may have been negative ramifications. "U-Um, o-okay, I-I'll think about it…" she promised shyly, crossing her arms and shuddering timidly.

"Good," Mayumi said with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll let you get right to bed."

Watching the angel stand up and begin to head out, Raspbel shivered and swallowed since she finally made a decision to at least mention something about the pantheon. Her guilt of being a helpless wreck with no hope of recovery was crushing her, and for a moment she tricked herself a bit into believing that she could find salvation. Even so, she was aware it was unreal since her state of mind was crippled. Nevertheless, Raspbel felt she had no choice but to place her faith in nothing more than a misguided belief meant to cheer her up because when she thought about it for a while, it really did seem like a good idea at the moment. Rather than waste time drowning in despair, she could try to fight it and reclaim what little sanity she could acquire for an attempt at reliving what could have been a normal life. "M-Mayumi, wait!" she called out as the therapist was at the door.

"Yes, Raspbel, what is it? Is there something else you wish to talk about?"

Swallowing heavily before she spoke up, opening her mouth and attempting to articulate a form of sound with words, the demon breathed deeply and tried to calmly put forth something that could lead to mental recovery. It was a longshot and a mere stepping stone, but at least she'd make the attempt to reclaim her life. "T-the n-names of those b-beings…" she began and paused in slight hesitation before eventually continuing, however reluctant she was, "were d-difficult to understand and pronounce, b-but I-I remember they were r-referred t-to as G-Great Elders."

"I see. Great Elders…" the angel parroted briefly and shut her eyes to contemplate that. "Is there anything else about them you'd like to say about them now, or a later date?"

"I-I don't know…" Raspbel murmured timidly, somewhat starting to regret having brought them up due to her guilt and the fact they may have retaliated against her. Her stomach growled to snap her to attention, but at first it made her jump in fright because she thought it was one of them.

"Sounds like somebody needs a little evening snack," Mayumi shut her eyes and chuckled softly with a small smile, seeking to cheer the demon up. "I have a few more papers to sign, though I can take a short break for now to make you something to eat if you'd like."

"N-no t-thanks, I-I c-can prepare s-something for myself," her patient remarked and stood up to get out of bed. "I-I've not eaten anything s-since before I-I left home yesterday, s-so…" she then murmured shyly, blushing in embarrassment while slowly stepping over to the angel to leave the room with her. Her comment about not eating worried Mayumi, but the angel could understand that Raspbel wanted to be alone with her thoughts while trying to calm herself down. The demon's fears were certainly difficult to get over, though thankfully at least someone understood her a bit.

"Sure, no problem, the cafeteria staff allow patients to use the kitchen if they want to make their own meals. There's nobody on hand at this hour to cook something, though I'm sure you can manage by yourself. You're the last patient in this establishment for the overnight stay, so we don't need too many nightshift staff on hand tonight; however, I believe three of them will be here shortly for work. If you need anything else, feel free to go to them in the security office for aid."

"S-sure, t-thanks," Raspbel replied nervously and sauntered out with her therapist, shutting the door behind them and locking it with her key before heading into the cafeteria for some food.

"Have a good night, Raspbel. I'll come by tomorrow to see how you're doing."

"Y-yes, you t-too, I-I'll see you then."

…

"So he tells me that if he even has a chance of getting that accordion, he'll need to convince his wife that it doesn't sound as terrible as it does when she has no idea what instrument it is!" The three of them all laughed hysterically at the story one of the two demons among them was telling. "Man, she's going to be so furious with him when she finds out! I can already anticipate the rage!"

"I'd actually pay to see that! It sounds like the next best comedy performance! You believe they'll take that argument up on stage and entertain the masses?" the angel commented after taking a quick look at the security feed on one of the cameras. "You can find me in a front row seat!"

"Be sure to invite us to the performance and get us VIP access if you can!" the other demon remarked with a laugh with his fellow—the one telling the tale—nodding in agreement.

"Oh, you two can count on that. Trust me, I know the guy. If he's seriously going through with this—and believe me, I know for a fact he will—he'll either show it to her to get her approval, or purchase it in secret. My gold's on the latter; I'll give him my share just so he can pay for it."

"Oh, he'll be paying with a different currency alright," the angel spoke up while taking two sips of his coffee. "Mark my words, that thing's sure to cost him his marriage. Him or an accordion; either one of them will have to go, so I'm hoping he'll make the right choice and show it to her."

"He's got to if he wants to keep her happy. Otherwise he's going to decide which of those marriages is worth staying committed to: her, or the accordion," the other demon stated, chuckling over the outcomes of what might've happened. "Either way, I'm betting she'll say no to that thing."

"I can actually confirm that," came the affirmative reply from the first demon who told the story to them. "Last time they had me over for dinner she had commented on her hatred of it. She's seriously opposed to the idea whereas he's tempting fate by entering the lion's den."

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire itself," the angel laughed. "Playing with two similar kinds of fires! He's going to get burned for sure and shall be sizzling all over the leftovers."

"Damn straight, dude! But seriously, I do hope he shows her the accordion and agrees that he won't play it around her. She just might accept that term so long as he holds his word," the first demon said when the camera in the recreational room suddenly went out during their conversation with him being the first to notice. "Hey, we've got a camera down in the overnight ward. I think it might've either lost power temporarily, or it may have actually died."

"Strange," the other demon uttered and went to the security feed to check it. "It's probably just a temporary malfunction. The equipment's been all buggy lately and someone on the executive board posted a notification via email that they're considering calling the castle to have a guy come down to check it. It should come back on by itself at some point, though." Switching to a different camera, he watched the only remaining patient finish preparing her meal and take a seat over by a window in the cafeteria to eat. "You guys know we've still got a patient overnight here, right?" he turned around and asked his buddies when the angel spoke up to answer him.

"Yeah, I believe her name's Raspbel Preserves, if I'm correct."

"You mean one of the girls who works at The Auburn Tulip?" the other demon asked.

"I think that's her," the angel nodded in response. "I wonder why a sweet girl like her is in the overnight ward; then again, it isn't really my business to pry into patients' lives."

"It could be due to stress of some sort with regards to the recent murder case," came a brief suggestion from the demon manning the cameras to check the rest of them. "Of the several angels who were killed, two of them were fellow employees at that place. I stop by there every once in a while to browse the store, though I don't stay for long due to my allergies to stuff like pollen."

"Seems like the trauma of discovering they were killed has struck a few nerves and scared her," the other demon mentioned after taking a sip of ice tea. "I hope she can find closure for their deaths and recovery from the shock of hearing of their deaths. My condolences to their families."

"Same here," the demon at the cameras commented, getting a flashlight out from the drawer and beginning to walk out of the room with one of the walkie talkies. "Listen, the cameras are not working properly right now. Some of them are starting to flicker, others just died, and several other cameras lost their night vision feature. A lot of them are down in the overnight ward, so I'm going down there to check them out and see if there are any problems on that end. You guys watch these cameras and let me know if some of them start working normally again."

"Certainly, will do," the other demon said, pulling over his chair as the angel did the same while their friend and coworker walked out. Cycling through the cameras on the monitors, the two of them watched him pass through the double doors nearby into the lobby and cross it over towards another set of double doors leading to the overnight ward. The camera in that hallway was currently flickering and it had also lost the night vision, though they could make out his outline and a bit of his form on it from the flashlight. "Kind of feels like we're in that arts and crafts museum watching the old animatronics they used to keep there until those things were removed and burned."

"I heard about that in the news when it came out," the angel stated, cycling through camera after camera to check them for technological issues and mechanical failures. "That was quite a big scandal on the former curator's part, covering up the deaths of so many night guards and protecting some major conspiracy going on over there. The angel who solved it was a schoolgirl as I recall."

"Isn't she writing a book on that or something?"

"I believe so," came the affirmative reply from the angel. "I doubt the animatronics will be coming back to haunt anyone, so we should be perfectly safe from them." Upon finishing his joke, the camera in the cafeteria suddenly died out completely before the one in the hallway stopped its flickering. Luckily the audio on each one was still working, so they could hear footsteps on it. The lights were out and the night vision was still gone, though the two employees could make out some form or outline coming down the hall towards the basement door where their buddy went through. "Isn't that the patient, Miss Preserves?" he asked as they watched her shadowy form cross the very same threshold to descend the staircase down. "None of the patients are allowed to go down there, so why is she heading that way? Didn't one of the other staff members inform her of the rules?"

"Perhaps she heard his footsteps and sought to investigate what was going on," the demon theorized casually, shrugging his shoulders. "Or maybe she has something to ask him. Turn to the camera down there and see what's going on if you can possibly get a glimpse or hear anything."

The angel did as he was told and found that camera's audio was functioning properly even though the footage itself wasn't. "I don't see anything. The footage isn't working, yet we've got a bit of audio. I can hear him working on the cameras' breaker down there and a set of footsteps. It's faint, though I don't think he can hear her. Hopefully she's not planning on sneaking up to frighten him with some kind of prank; we could lose power to these cameras if she causes him to accidently break it." Suddenly they both heard a loud, sickening sound of what might've been flesh and bones being ripped apart which shocked the two of them so bad it almost made them fall out of the chairs.

"Whoa! You heard that right?!" the demon exclaimed in surprise and quickly looked to the angel for any sort of explanation regarding what they just heard. "What do you think happened?!"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" his friend said, getting a flashlight with the other guy following him while holding another flashlight. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say the patient hurt him somehow! I hope he's alright, though we better get over there quickly to determine what's going on down there! I just hope she hasn't gone crazy and that it was only an accident!"

"Same here, but don't worry, I'm right behind you! I've got your back!" the demon said to support him as they left the security office and rushed to the basement door in the overnight ward.

…

The sound of running water from the faucet felt so soothing to her as she washed her dishes in the sink, rinsing and scrubbing them with soap and water before drying them off with a dishtowel and putting them away. Raspbel stared down while doing the chore and sighed, frustrated with her own failures and how timidly guilty she felt. Thinking about her problems wasn't helping because they made her guilty, and the poor girl truly believed she was responsible for everything: Rawberry abandoning her due to the pills, her friends' deaths, making things difficult for the investigation's progress and others who were simply trying to help her as best they could. The nightmares weren't the least of her worries anymore since these other troubles were thrown into the mix, though at the very least she didn't have to worry about the voice and the taste anymore because those vanished. Just listening to the water made it seem like those issues were going to wash away eventually, like the leftover crumbs and stuff which were on the dishes and silverware she used.

Thankfully she wasn't the only individual here because being all alone in this place on her own by herself didn't sit well with her. The fact that three of the attendants who worked here came over to handle the nightshift while she was still present was a calming influence. Mayumi said she could approach them for something in case she needed anything, but Raspbel didn't want to trouble them with any requests or questions since she wanted to let them do their work in peace. Granted, helping her was part of their work, though the demon didn't want to come across as too clingy and needy. Besides, she didn't really have anything to ask or need and she was going to go to bed once she returned to her room, so there wasn't a practical reason for her to see them. Raspbel heard one of them walking through the other end of the hallway in the overnight ward while eating, and she'd also heard two additional sets of footsteps hurrying in the same area as she washed the dishes. She figured they were busy with something and didn't want to bother them, hence why she waved any concerns that might've been aroused by that movement as an ordinary task they had to handle with the first individual contacting the other two for immediate assistance.

Finishing up the minor chore so she could wash her hands and dry them, Raspbel then took a short walk over to the door leading out into the garden so she could gaze outside for about a few moments. She could see Macarona's house in the distance which led to thoughts of how Rawberry was doing. Hoping her sister was well, Raspbel sighed again and tipped her head down in shameful sorrow because of her guilt. "I-I'm s-sorry, Rawberry…" the demon whispered, her wings curling slightly as she closed her eyes and turned away to head back to her room. Opening the door so she could step inside after unlocking it, she raised an arm up and held the end of her sleeve in a couple fingers. Locking the door behind her, she stepped towards the private bathroom, figuring she might as well take a shower and change into a fresh pair of pajamas since she had not done either of those things earlier that morning because she was in bed all day due to the nightmare.

In a little under an hour she had finished and was physically rejuvenated thanks to the quick shower. She had also brushed her teeth as well and used mouthwash so her breath was fresh. Even so, she'd still have to do both things tomorrow morning once again. At least those were out of the way so she could enjoy a relaxing snooze throughout the night—which in truth wasn't relaxing at all because she was certain to have another nightmare that was definitely going to frighten her. An inquiry to be made into that was how she would take it in the morning; Raspbel was slightly getting used to them somewhat even though they still terrified her, though all she could do was expect the dreadful nightmares to come at this point without knowing their context. The content was actually the only reason why she was scared of them as she could not get used to it.

Shivering while nervously sauntering over the bed, Raspbel closed her eyes as she gripped the covers and pulled them back so she could climb under them and lie down. Before she even got a chance to get on the bed, however, the door suddenly creaked open slowly and frightened her by making the demon jump in fright. Whirling around to find that it had somehow unlocked itself and opened of its own accord, Raspbel turned very pale and took a step back and swallowed timidly to clear her throat so she could speak up. "H-hello…?" she called out in a shaky voice. "I-is anyone t-there?" Receiving no response, she swallowed again and debated with herself if approaching the door was a good idea or not. Nobody seemed to answer her call, so with plenty of trepidation she'd made the decision to go investigate, hoping the attendants weren't playing a scary prank on her.

Checking the door first, Raspbel was surprised to find there was not a key in either socket, a sure sign that somebody had to have unlocked her door. Yet she gradually theorized that whoever did it removed the key pretty quickly and ran off. However, that idea was disproven because there were no footsteps to be heard; still, it didn't mean the perpetrator couldn't have sneaked off which could explain the lack of footsteps she would've heard when it opened.

A cold chill passed down her spine since she thought it might have been a ghoul, but those monsters wouldn't miss the opportunity to devour her whole when she was already helpless against them. Then again, any ghouls could've tried luring her outside the room. Though she was horrified at the thought since she desperately wanted to lock her door and hide after trying to barricade it so they wouldn't get her—unless they broke through the window, in which case she'd barricade that too or seek her solace in the private bathroom and barricade that door—one question still remained. How did they know which key to use? Trial and error was the best process, though she would've heard the sound of other doors being open. Furthermore, they'd be blind here aside from her scent because this was a new area to them, so their sense of smell was going to be hindered because their noses weren't used to this place; hence why they'd not also find the keys or be aware of them.

Timorously stepping out into the tenebrous hallway without a light source, the demon could swear she was starting to hear a faint humming sound from the other end of the hall. Then Raspbel realized it was her own humming when she stopped, having debunked it. It made her feel like she was a little braver because it soothed her nerves, so she began to hum peacefully while she timidly strolled down the corridor. For whatever strange reason, the strange humming began again exactly at the same time she started as if it was keeping in tune with hers; plus it sounded very much alike to her own voice that it made Raspbel shiver fearfully by sending chills down her spine. "H-hello?" she called out again as she slowly walked through the hall, getting closer to the other end. "U-um, i-is anyone there? D-did s-someone o-open my d-door? Is t-there s-something you need from me?"

Approaching the other side, Raspbel stumbled back upon bumping into something she did not see in front of her until she hit it. Wincing in a slight amount of pain, and bringing her arms up to protect herself from anything that meant her harm, she shut her eyes for a moment and squeaked somewhat before opening them and reaching out to feel whatever it was. "A-a d-door…?" Raspbel whispered in surprise, her hand coming down to the knob and continuing to feel along it since she wanted to know why it was open and where it led. Her hand eventually reached the doorframe and then fell off into the darkness of nothingness, so she assumed she'd found the threshold and placed her hand back onto the frame to use it as a guidepost. Stepping in front of it and feeling along this new wall, the demon could feel something and heard a soft click before the lights flickered on and revealed a staircase heading down. "A b-basement…?" she murmured softly in confusion when it started again; the humming had resumed, except she wasn't the one humming this time and it was also coming from down there as well. Although it was a bad idea, Raspbel swallowed and walked down slowly, descending into the unknown space lit up only by flickering lights.

Turning the corner and continuing her descent, she came upon a large area with much space free to roam around in. However, a glint of something metallic on a box caught her attention which made her focus on that. Sauntering over to it and wondering what the thing was, Raspbel picked it up and found it was a keyring with some keys on it. "K-keys? W-what are these doing down here?" It was a good question, though she believed one of the attendants had forgotten to take them back upstairs and she wondered whether she should've left them there or held onto them. Choosing the latter decision, Raspbel pocketed them and decided to put them on the nightstand in her room and turn them over to Mayumi or another employee in the morning when she heard something…scary: the familiar sound of bodies being ripped apart, the same sound she heard in Moreisineum.

Looking to her left where the sound came from, Raspbel's eyes widened in horror and her pupils dilated with the color draining from her face as her breath got caught in her throat when her heart began to race once her whole body started trembling uncontrollably. Involuntarily taking two steps back and bumping into a couple other boxes that nearly tripped her, Raspbel screamed loudly at the frightening sight before her. The three attendants who worked the nightshift were there, but they were all dead…_with a shadowy figure kneeling over their bodies consuming their flesh along with their internal organs, turning around to smile sadistically at her and chuckle maniacally._

In a sheer fit of panic, Raspbel kept screaming as she fled the area and bolted up a different flight of stairs. Shoving the door up top aside since it was slightly ajar, she found herself in another area of the building and quickly realized it was where Mayumi's office was located. Slamming the door behind her and timidly fiddling with the keys, her hands trembling while she struggled to find the right one, the demon eventually found one marked for the basement and inserted it in the socket to lock the door before fleeing to her therapist's office and unlocking the door. Crossing the waiting room, Raspbel made sure to lock the first door and then unlocked the office door so as to bolt right in and lock that one too. Running to the desk and spotting a phone on it, she frantically seized the receiver and pressed the buttons in a hurry to dial the castle's number. "C-come on, c-come on, p-p-pick up, p-p-pick up…" she murmured in fright, hoping somebody would answer.

"Yes," came a voice from the other end. "May I ask whose calling and what you need?"

"S-s-somebody, p-p-please help!" Raspbel screamed into the receiver. "P-p-please, you've g-got t-to send help right away! G-get me out of here, p-p-please! P-p-please, help me!"

"Calm down, Miss, and just tell me what's wrong," the other person demanded urgently.

"M-m-murder!" the terrified demon screamed in fright over the phone, crying hysterically as tears of horror formed in her eyes with her eyes darting all over the room due to paranoia, feeling as if whoever or whatever ate those attendants was in the room with her. She struggled to breathe, the strain of a dreadful fright taking its toll on her because of what she'd seen which reminded her of the ghouls. "T-they've b-b-been k-k-killed! I-it's in t-t-the building! H-help me!"

"Where are you calling from? What's going on? Do you know what's happening?"

Raspbel opened her mouth to answer the frantic demands coming from the other end as the individual tried to comprehend the situation Unfortunately, her voice died in her throat as she felt a freezing, cold breath on the back of her neck along with a set of fingers trailing across it. In sheer fright she whipped around to face whoever was behind her and lost her balance when she stumbled over her feet in an attempt to get away. Nobody was there and she dropped the phone when she fell with a terrible shriek of fright before bolting from the office after unlocking the doors to escape what may have become her tomb—until her lifeless body was found and later placed in a casket.

She sped through the hallway, careening into the double doors at the end and unlocking the left one to run through it towards the main entrance. Yet she screamed at the sight of the figure she saw in the basement blocking her way, forcing her through the other double doors that led into the overnight ward. To reach her room, Raspbel unlocked and locked them again just as she did with every door she came upon. Her fingers trembled with the keys in hand each time—somehow those things never left her hands which was somewhat amazing in of itself, but rather it was due to quite a firm grip on them—which caused her to waste time fiddling for the right one to each door. She'd even taken the precaution of slamming the basement door and locking it to before making a mad dash in horror towards her room when she suddenly realized she would be able to escape through the garden. Unfortunately, things weren't that easy since the figure's presence was outside as well, terrifying Raspbel out of her mind since that figure appeared quite capable of getting ahead of her. Even the sound of footsteps down at the other side of this corridor scared her, and before she knew it the demon was trapped with no way of escape because her every move was anticipated perfectly.

In desperation she tripped over her feet while bolting to her room and fell forward, catching herself with her hands against the floor and pushing herself to flee to yet another sanctuary which could've been breached. Slamming the door behind her and locking it, Raspbel heard the shadowy figure's approach with the footfalls closing in. Stumbling back as the door heaved forward despite somehow maintaining its strength to remain upright in place without being forced open or knocked down, the traumatized demon watched in horror and listened to the sound of several things beating against the door for minutes until the activity eventually subsided. Lulled into the belief that it was now safe for her to breathe easier even though she somehow felt a presence in Mayumi's office, a sigh of relief escaped her mouth. Regardless of whether it was over or not, Raspbel felt she had to hide and pondered whether to hide in the private bathroom or under the bed until some aid arrived. Unaware of the false sense of security until it was too late, Raspbel chose the former if the figure broke in and checked under the bed first so she could run past and then run out the garden entrance. Unfortunately, she was stopped when she whirled around upon feeling a presence behind her and gasped for breath because a hand suddenly shot towards her throat and grasped it tightly.

Thrown up against the wall with the hand still gripping her throat, Raspbel had trouble with her breathing because it was difficult to take air in and get it out too. Her eyes were shut tight and she couldn't see anything due to the intense darkness. At first she thought it was a tentacle having suddenly appeared to strangle her, but at least she could make out the outline of a hand and thought it was actually a ghoul from Moreisineum who somehow escaped the carnage and any of the castle authorities who might've still been searching for ghoulish survivors. Yet the clouds in the sky were moving out of the way which indicated she was against the wall by the window. Moonlight shined down through the window to reveal what was obscured in the darkness, and it was only then when Raspbel saw the face and form of her assailant. Having come face to face with the strange attacker, her eyes widened further in terror and her pupils dilated too while she turned ashen. Attempting to speak, but finding it difficult to because of the sudden shock in front of her, Raspbel couldn't really do anything else other than babble incoherent nonsense as her lower jaw locked up, trembling due to fright just like her whole body. If she could put a name to the assailant, she definitely would.

And yet, strangely enough, she couldn't…_as she was a doppelganger of Raspbel herself._

"_Hello, Raspbel,"_ her look alike greeted her once the moonlight finished revealing herself to be the culprit, the shadowy figure whom Raspbel had seen in her nightmares and just now when she discovered the remains of those poor attendants who were all slaughtered. _"So nice to see you again. What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"_ Saying this, the doppelganger showed her tongue to the demon and raised her other arm up, slowly licking a trail of blood traveling down it and then applying that hand to Raspbel's cheek so she could stroke the demon's face. All her features looked exactly like the demon, from her face to her outfit; the only difference was the two blackened eyes with red circles in the center that had red dots in the center too—maybe they were the pupils. Aside from the eyes, everything else was exactly identical from the voice to her appearance.

"H-how…W-wha…I-I-I…Y-you…" Raspbel stuttered, trying to regain her voice so she'd be able to question why the figure looked and sounded exactly like her.

"_Oh, why do I look like the prestigiously graceful Raspbel Preserves?"_ came a reply as if her other self read her mind. She snickered and smiled sadistically like a psychotically dangerous manic, yet her gaze was calm for a monster using a half-lidded expression. _"Simply put, I'm you."_

Raspbel couldn't fathom that answer or even comprehend it. "M-m-me…?" she squeaked.

"_That's right. You're also wondering how I'm able to stand before you as we speak,"_ her other self stated, apparently demonstrating that she really could read the demon's mind. Perhaps it was true; maybe she really was none other than Raspbel herself. _"A good concussion can certainly clear things up and free up some space in our shared mind,"_ she explained briefly, alluding to the time when Raspbel fell into that ravine while closing her eyes and pointing to her head with a smile to help get the point across. Somehow the demon still didn't understand her, or that reference since she was still trying to comprehend the shock of what—who—she was talking. Slowly opening her eyes to reform that same half-lidded expression with the eerily creepy smile, the doppelganger put her head forward and opened her mouth to slowly lick Raspbel's cheek so the demon could feel a lot of the blood on it despite having already become acquainted with the bloody hand. _"You know, you can say hello to me; welcome me with open arms just like old times."_

Raspbel couldn't respond, shivering uncontrollably because she was petrified with horror. She wanted to run away, flee from this imposter who assumed her identity and even had the nerve to claim she was Raspbel when the demon knew for a fact she was the real Raspbel Preserves…or was she? The sudden appearance of this doppelganger made her head hurt something fierce due to the fact that she was now contemplating her own existence and identity out of fear of the other self and her claim to be Raspbel Preserves when she wasn't Raspbel…and yet she was Raspbel.

"_Come on, say something,"_ the other Raspbel cooed and gently traced her finger along the vertical middle of Raspbel's face. _"I won't bite…you, anyway. After all, you're me; I'm you. Well, at least not yet—the biting part, that is, since I'm fully capable of consuming you whole now."_ Her idea seemed to please her, though the doppelganger made no motion to kill her right now. Raspbel blinked, trying to discern the meaning in her words when her other self spoke up again. _"True, you do look tasty and all, but I think I'll save you for dessert once I finish my main course. The village is one of the best menus I could ever read, and the food tastes so good. Your friends can certainly attest to that,"_ she laughed, driving a shocking nail into Raspbel's heart with that dark revelation.

This was the culprit who killed Ruby and Serenity! She—her doppelganger—was to blame for their deaths! The sudden impact of that reveal was too much for Raspbel to handle because the psychological harm it dealt felt like a pickaxe being drilled into her with a train pushing it forward. Her heart almost stopped completely and she nearly had a heart attack, almost entering a full blown panic attack since she lost the strength and willpower to remain calm. The doppelganger's remark completely demoralized her, hammering her into despair by pounding her sanity into oblivion.

"_Reminds us of old times, huh, Rasp?"_ her other self taunted her sadistically. _"How long's it been since we first met? Do you also remember seeing me down there with my adorable crow?"_

Raspbel couldn't say anything. Her sanity had just been blown away.

"_Aw, did I touch a nerve or two? No matter, they were just the appetizer. Those guys were a mere snack to tide me over for the time being,"_ the doppelganger taunted her with an explanation. _"Still, I need some time to really digest them before the main course. I've already selected quite a special fleshy cuisine dish you and I can share together. A special dinner for two with a show; I'd say I did a great job making the selection if I do say so myself,"_ she then said with her eyes closed before opening them to find Raspbel had already fainted partly due to shock and also because she couldn't breathe anymore. _"Oops, tuckered her out a bit too much, I'm afraid."_ Shutting her eyes and carelessly tossing the demon onto the bed, the doppelganger slowly shrank back into darkness as more clouds started to obscure the moon again. _"Sleep tight, Raspbel, and have sweet dreams."_ She whispered sadistically in an alluring tone of voice before laughing maniacally.

…

**Two Raspbels in one chapter! I bet you weren't expecting something like this to show up as an element of the story, and in case anyone asks, yes, I was leading up to this moment. It might be quite a plot twist nobody may have really seen coming because the clues for it are pretty subtle and hard to spot throughout the entire story.**

**I also provided a brief teaser for a future fanfic in this chapter as well. It'll be a while before I can get to it because of the chronological order I established for all my Gray Garden fanfics, but I can assure you that I'd definitely want to write that story.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as I enjoy writing it.**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Thirteen Years Ago

** Great news! I've finally got The Gray Forum all set up for this community! I made it a while back, but it didn't come up yet because no threads were made for each topic I set up. What I did was click the link on the page that showed the forums I made and managed which then brought me onto a page that showed those forums. I then entered The Gray Forum and proceeded to create a thread by clicking on the button that said 'New'. These aforementioned instructions are easy to follow in forums that are already present and up, though mine hadn't shown up yet until I created the threads. Now that the forums are available, feel free to come check them out and post something if you wish. I've established six threads, two per topic in the forums, though you'll find all of them once you go to the forums.**

** Of the six forums, one is for authors who can respond to reviewers. It's where authors can communicate with the reviewers and other authors who review each other's works. The reason why I created a thread for this was because it can take a while for authors to respond to reviews in the author's notes of their one-shots and chaptered stories since the stories have to be finished before they're published on the site. Author's notes are in the stories, and these can include responses to reviews. Furthermore, I don't use the private messaging system and I think it would be faster and more efficient to respond to multiple reviews in one forum post, hence why I created a thread for that. This can also generate discussion between authors and readers if possible, so feel free to communicate here about reviews.**

…

"Cheer up, Rawberry, I'm sure things will get better between you and Raspbel."

"Did I not make it clear that _nobody_ is to say that name?" Rawberry inquired bitterly, using a rhetorical standpoint to get the idea across so her friends could understand. Although Yosafire's sentiments were appreciated on any other occasion, as were the others', this was not the time for a conversation about the young, pink haired demon's older sister. The way things were going didn't suggest there was even a solution to this problem, and it appeared Rawberry no longer cared about Raspbel or how her older sister was doing. She stopped keeping tabs on Raspbel when she moved out and came to Macarona's house for aid, choosing her best friend's abode as her new home since she didn't want to call her old place home anymore—at least not while her older sister was alive.

"You did, yes," Froze remarked, watching the demon peer into the empty fireplace from a chair she'd been sitting in with a darkened scowl as her facial expression. Rawberry's elbows were resting on her lap and her hands pointed towards each other, the fingers straight and aligned while crossing to the other hand. The fingers on her left hand covered those of her right hand. "However, we can't just let you sit by and do nothing because we're your friends. Please, Rawberry, you have to see Raspbel and talk to her about this. Just sitting around won't get anything done; I'm sure she is more than willing to apologize for what she's done. Although she can't really come to you since she's been admitted to The Mind's Eyes, you can visit her and talk about your problems. You need to give Raspbel another chance and let her make amends for unintentionally trying to kill herself."

"She'll keel over eventually…" Rawberry murmured, looking at the fireplace through eyes narrowed in cold rage. "A week's worth of two different medications is bound to kill her sometime soon. Like I care about watching her casket be lowered in the ground. She doesn't deserve a grave."

"That's a horrible thing to say, Rawberry!" Dialo uttered in concern as she and their other friends all crowded around the poor girl, visibly shocked by how hurt and angry she was. Rawberry was deeply mired in painful hatred of Raspbel because of the horror she'd experienced when she'd discovered that her older sister had started taking the other medication Mayumi prescribed for her. Her friends kept trying to persuade her, but to no avail as their pleas fell on deaf ears—ears which refused to even listen to what they had to say about Raspbel. "I know you're very scared about her abandoning you via suicide and that you're livid about it too, but please consider her perspective. Raspbel's your older sister; she loves you and cares about you. She'd never leave you alone all by yourself without a family to take care of you. True, leaving you and everyone else out of the loop was wrong because we could've helped her, though it's not as if she wants to commit suicide! She was also very scared like you, and she sought to try and deal with it on her own because she didn't want you to worry and be afraid. Although you're right to be concerned for her, please consider it from her perspective instead of just closing yourself off to her forever."

"She takes two medications that can kill her and I'm the bad girl," came Rawberry's reply while she coldly brushed Chelan aside when the angel tried to gently rub her back. "Some friends you girls are…" Her tone of voice and the wording she used just then made everyone flinch since the demon had no right to talk to them about that. Yet none of them rebuked her for it despite their concern because they understood how Rawberry felt and knew she only wanted people by her side instead of being against her. The demon's perspective was most certainly valid and justified despite the fact it quelled hopes for a possible reconciliation between her and Raspbel.

"We're sorry that it sounds like that even though we're not saying that or implying it at all, Rawberry," Macarona spoke up to try and appease the poor girl. "We don't mean to upset you, but we don't know what else to say or how else to even say it. We're your friends, Rawberry; we're a family of friends—your friends. We only want what's best for you, even if it doesn't come across as such. Please, don't push us away when we're trying to help you as best we can."

"If you want to help me so much, you can start by forgetting about her too. She's now dead to me, so she should be dead to you girls too. Stop trying to take her side when she's already made an attempt to kill herself by toying with death from two different medications. If you can't so much as do even that, why bother trying to comprehend what I'm going through right now?" Rawberry's tone of voice was still harsh, yet it had also adopted something of a defeated stance in a sense that she no longer wanted to discuss this matter with them anymore. Everything about her indicated it, from her body posture to her facial expression, and even the tone of voice and words she used. The damage had already been done and she had it with Raspbel. It seemed there was no going back as Rawberry appeared to have already made up her mind about this problem.

Froze closed her eyes and sighed, frustrated that they couldn't get through to her since she was so fixated on Raspbel's foolishly stupid mistake that she refused to be rational and understand the logic and reason of reconciling their issues with one another like adults. It was to be expected, though none of them could blame Rawberry for feeling that way because she had every right to be upset and furious with her older sister. If getting her to calm down about it was going to be difficult, there really was no hope of her ever making up with Raspbel, especially when she chose to forget all about her sister and abandon her forever. "Fine, if you really feel that strongly about it, I suppose there's nothing left to say about it. We can't force you to understand how Raspbel feels, nor could we convince you to forgive her. That much I can understand even though I don't like it. Still, there is something to be said about your attitude concerning it. It's unhealthy to let rage, fear, pain, plus sadness all remain bottled up without releasing it into some sort of outlet that can help you heal."

"Then what would you have me do?" Rawberry retorted and immediately whipped towards the angel to confront her on that point, shooting her arm out to grab her backpack which had been resting by the side of the chair so she could hoist it over her shoulder. Standing up, she took quite an aggressive stance towards Froze as she stepped forward to get right in her face. "Run right over to her and give the dead girl a hug? Apologize for my behavior towards her and accept her apology for scaring me by leaving me alone while she tried to commit suicide? Make up and all that?" Her voice kept raising in pitch with each passing question, becoming more and more sarcastic and mad which made Froze step back in fear and swallow a lump in her throat to clear it as she shuddered.

"You must stop this, Rawberry," Dialo tried to intervene, putting a hand on the other girl's shoulder and stepping in between them to defend the angel. "We know you're upset and very angry about this, but that's no excuse to take it out on us for trying to help you."

"Then maybe you should either not help or start actually helping; either stay by my side or abandon me like she did," Rawberry turned on her too to give the other demon quite an ultimatum regarding how they were supposed to handle the situation according to the demon who needed aid. "If you can't even determine what's more important in this situation, what good are you girls when you're not willing to even decide what to do? I trusted her, and now I'm seriously starting to doubt if you do too because none of you are listening to what I'm saying."

"We are, Rawberry, there's no doubt about that!" Yosafire protested, placing a hand on her chest and outstretching her other arm at a diagonal angle pointing towards the floor to demonstrate how sincere she was. "I know saying this is going to be blunt, but you're not considering what we are saying as your friends! You're just letting your emotions and hatred blind you from considering the truth! We're not asking you to forgive Raspbel right away; all we want is for you to be happy. We're your friends, Rawberry, and we don't want to see you upset. It might be hard to believe us, but we don't know how else to say or phrase what we're saying. Please, don't be unhappy and just think about it; we cannot force you to make a decision, but don't wallow in misery forever."

Having tipped her head down slightly, unsure if this was the best advice they had to provide her with, Rawberry contemplated whether she really was ignoring them and driving them away as well. It was a hurtful thing to do, something Raspbel put her through before, and she was aware of how wrong it had been then as it was now. Despite not wanting to forgive her sister or even ponder anything about her anymore, the young demon had to admit they were right about her not bothering to consider their advice because of her emotions consuming her. Chelan hummed in concern while trying to put a hand on her shoulder, though Rawberry stepped aside somberly without making eye contact with any of them. "I'm…sorry, girls…" she murmured quietly and started to walk towards the front door in the hallway. The others tried to speak up, but the demon interjected to cut off the dialogue—this time without the coldhearted attitude she took towards them. "I'm going to school. Unlike some people who play with death and suicide, I actually have a life to live."

That last remark was aimed at Raspbel to show she truly didn't want to discuss this subject anymore. At the same time, however, it could've meant she wouldn't let her emotions stand in her way despite the fact she wasn't going to forgive her older sister. Watching her open the door before walking out without closing it because they were going to follow too, the other girls turned to look at one another. Yosafire and Dialo sighed solemnly as they, along with Froze and Chelan, took up their own backpacks and headed out as well. Of the six of them who remained lingering behind in the study was Macarona, who continued to look on as she thought of what she could do to help her friend. "Rawberry…" she murmured her best friend's name after picking up her backpack and then sauntering to the front door to lock it once she stepped outside to catch up to her friends.

None of them were aware of it, but a shadowy figure observed them from afar within the shadows. She smiled evilly, out of sight with no one noticing her or looking towards her. She bared her teeth in a grin and licked her lips, looking forward to her meal with sadistically gleeful pleasure.

…

"So let me get this straight, Lady Etihw," Mayumi commented coldly and crossed her arms to show she was irritated with the Goddess for what she was doing about the situation. "The three attendants who worked the nightshift at The Mind's Eyes died last night, and the best way you can think of to keep my patient—who can't be responsible for doing it as the thing from thirteen years ago that caused the last incident is likely responsible—from being a danger is to lock her up?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Etihw nodded, seated at her desk with the angel sitting in a chair that was across from her on the other side of it. "Believe me, Mayumi, I don't like it either, but—"

"Yes, yes, I know that it is for her own good and also to protect Gray Village and our whole world from that thing," the therapist retorted coldly before continuing her scathing chiding against the Goddess. "Might I add that you're putting a psychologically disturbed patient through this? An individual who is already frightened out of her mind and cannot comprehend what's happening to her as we speak? Somebody who needs therapeutic treatment instead of being confined to an empty room bare of anything except for a single bed for her to lie on until the solution is applied?"

"I'm aware of all that, but what would you have me do, Mayumi?" Etihw asked in defense of actions she needed to take in order to ensure further harm and more casualties were avoided. "I understand what you're saying, Mayumi, truly I do. However, the gravity of this incident is forcing me to take every precaution necessary so I can protect everyone, including Raspbel. I know you're going to say that this isn't protecting her, though I'm literally at my wit's end here because I don't know how else to handle the situation as delicately as I can. I have to implement this solution so I can try to help her and everyone else; once it's done, I'll erase her memories of this incident again."

"Just like thirteen years ago, eh?" the angel inquired rhetorically, leaning forward and also glaring at Etihw because she was not in agreement with the Goddess' conduct regarding how she'd been maintaining the situation so it didn't get any worse than it already had. "Are you even aware of what effect the consequences will have even if you accomplish that now that it emerged again? How can you expect it to be to be the same now as it was then when it could be different this time? Lady Etihw, you yourself have mentioned that you couldn't sense it this time."

"With all due respect, Miss Etihw, I have to agree with Mayumi on this matter for I believe she has a valid point we cannot ignore," Valens spoke from his seat next to the therapist since he'd been called in to speak with Etihw about how Raspbel was doing. "In my professional opinion, I'd say we would have to go about this as gently as we can. Granted, you've used the word 'delicately' to describe your regulation of this situation, and while I do understand that may have been the case thirteen years ago, other factors have arisen which could negate how we handle it now. As Mayumi has noted, Raspbel Preserves' mental state is in tatters, crippled because of everything she has been through lately with the ghouls, her friends dying, and her younger sister abandoning her. Merging these problems with nightmares, a strange voice which is likely that thing, and an odd taste that is also likely to be involved with that thing, we've got ourselves a case in which the patient is fragile and easily breakable due to how tender she's become. All of this is weighing on Raspbel since it's all a massive burden for a poor girl like her to shoulder by herself, let alone with aid from others."

"Precisely, Dr. Valens," Mayumi nodded her head in agreement with his medical opinion. "That's exactly the point I wish to make." Turning her attention back to the Goddess, she began to address her again concerning the other incident. "Raspbel is in no condition to undergo the solution because of her mental state. I've taken the liberty of reading the case file regarding the last incident thirteen years, and while I understand your hand was forced due to what you discovered then, I am in complete disagreement with your handling of it now. Although I won't deny it must be utilized to try and heal her through that solution, we must first ascertain her account of last night's killings to determine how to handle the situation accordingly from there."

"I see, you wish to interview her then?" Etihw inquired to which the angel nodded. "I could authorize that for you. However, I'll also need to be present as well with some guards for aid."

"Absolutely not, Lady Etihw," Mayumi countered that term in her offer. "Recall what had happened in that therapy session I let you attend. You kept demanding Raspbel's testimony while disrupting the session for the sake of acquiring information. We promised to help her, though you have deconstructed that vow through forceful demands that jeopardized her mental health. Need I remind you that she's more terrified now because of you—and myself as well, I should add, for it was also my fault for giving in to your demands instead of doing what was right for my patient. If you go in there with armed guards prepared to restrain Raspbel with force and also join in as well, she'll become panicked worse than she already is. She could believe their presence and yours with them may suggest she's a criminal because of something she has no control over, and is therefore not responsible for what may or may not have been her actions last night, plus any further issues."

"Indeed, that may cause more harm than help," Valens agreed. "Although we have Raspbel in protective custody already, that may make things worse. To be fair, it is necessary; however, we cannot allow you them into the room with her as her perceived notion of being a criminal could be another factor that may worsen matters as they stand. Outside of the room with the door unlocked so they can enter right away is a viable method since you'll all still be present and ready to handle things should the situation get out of control even if it's on the verge of happening."

"Why can't the door be locked?" Etihw asked. "Won't she try to escape?"

"It's possible yes," the demon consented, "but unlocked, it will save seconds to help."

"Hmmm…" Etihw closed her eyes and considered the idea carefully. "A second or two can help us by shortening the time it takes to get in there. It's not much, but at least it's valuable time."

"My only concern is that she will escape and run right into you and the guards, instilling a response in her that'll make her panic whether she thinks she's a criminal or not," Mayumi added.

"Then you'll need to somehow keep Raspbel from fleeing," the Goddess commented with a nod of her head. "I can concede to your request, though you might have to physically restrain the poor girl if need be. I'm not saying it should be enacted right away if she thinks about bolting, but we cannot deny the fact that it should still be a viable option for keeping her there for the duration of your session with her. And if she does happen to lose control and that thing rears its ugly head, do not interfere with it and call us in instead so we can take care of it from there."

"Fair enough," the angelic therapist agreed and turned back to Valens. "How is she, by the way? I imagine she was frantically horrified by what happened last night and how you brought her in. Has she been calmed in some way to prevent her from getting too upset and agitated?"

"One of the guards applied a sleeping spell to her before returning to the castle. Raspbel is still in a deep sleep thanks to the spell, though it could wear off any time now. I suggest you head over to the room she's in right away in case she does wake up at any moment."

…

_When she awoke from her slumber she was in one of the rooms within the castle's medical center, under the covers of a bed she'd been lying unconscious in for however long she was there. Looking around the darkened room and shivering because nobody was there and also as she didn't know how she managed to get here, she pushed the covers aside to swing her legs over the bedside. Rain patted the window with thunder booming outside because it seemed a storm had formed. Placing a hand to her forehead and closing her eyes, the young demon could faintly recall hearing the weather report mention there would be a storm later tonight. Nervously sauntering over to the closed door and gripping the knob to turn it before pulling it towards her, little nine year old Raspbel shyly stepped out into the hallway among several doctors and nurses all making their way to see other patients. She stood in the threshold for a few moments, forming a fist which she placed against her mouth before shyly taking a few steps forward to begin wondering around the floor in search of her family. Although she would've asked someone for help, she was too shy to speak._

_ Coming upon an open doorway with a closet on the other side, the young demon curiously peeked inside before going about her way. Eventually coming to a set of double doors, she pushed them open and entered a waiting area where other people were seated. Her eyes darted around the room, scanning it for signs of her parents and her baby sister. Yet none of them were present; the three of them weren't there which gradually began to scare her. "M-Mom…D-Dad…" she called out in a timid voice, tears forming in her eyes as some of the people and several attendants at the registration desk finally noticed the nine year old demon crying. "R-Rawberry…" One of the attendants stood up and started to approach her, but was stopped when an angel wearing an eyepatch and a black dress with a large, vertical, white stripe down the middle that had a shorter gray stripe over that with white buttons lining the sides stopped him so she could handle this. The eyepatch covered her left eye as it was missing, plus her dark gray hair was tied into two ponytails with a hair pin of a design which was of a similar design like her dress. The same pattern was even present on her dark gray boots as well, and she also wore black leggings too._

_ Stepping up to the frightened girl and kneeling down in front of her, the angel gave Raspbel a warm smile and placed her hand on her shoulder to provide her with some comfort. "Hey there," she greeted the demon amiably in a cheerful tone even though the volume of her voice was low so she could speak to her softly. "What's the matter, little one? Why are you crying?"_

_ Raspbel swallowed and timidly took a step back due to shyness. "W-who are you? M-Mom and D-Dad said not t-to t-talk t-to s-strangers," she said fearfully, afraid of who this angel was and what she might've done to her. Sure, she was coming across as nice and friendly, but Raspbel still didn't know who she was and therefore couldn't trust her because she was a stranger._

_ However, this angel merely nodded and still smiled at her. "That's a good rule. I'm positive your parents would be proud of you for following it, though allow me to introduce myself as a new friend of yours. My name's Alela Grora, and I'm an angel who tends to the castle garden. I'm also a captain among the guards." Reaching into her pocket and pulling out a badge, Grora displayed it before Raspbel and shut her eye. "See, I'm an official with the castle. Might I ask you for your name, little one?" she asked as Raspbel took the badge for a moment to hold it._

_ "U-um, R-Raspbel…" Raspbel stated nervously, examining it briefly before returning it to the angel. "U-uh, w-where are m-my parents? I-I need to s-see them. I-is my baby s-sister here?"_

_ "Ah, so you're Raspbel Preserves," Grora commented rhetorically as the demon replied by nodding. "Lady Etihw told me to come down and get you. She wants to see you personally."_

_ Raspbel blinked, searching the confines of her memory and remembering a time from two years ago when the Goddess and the Devil had come to visit the school for a visit to see how things were going and to also give students a brief lecture about what they did in Blancblack Castle. She thought their work was pretty interesting, though she was too shy to raise her hand and ask either of them any questions concerning their work. "W-why? A-are my p-parents t-there?"_

_ Grora held her hand out. "I'm afraid not, though it has to do with them. Please, come with me, I'll take you right to Lady Etihw so you can speak with her. She has your baby sister with her, and you can hold her for a bit while Lady Etihw has a chat with you about your parents." Unsure of whether to believe her or not, Raspbel swallowed and shuddered timidly before slowly reaching a shaky hand forward to accept the angel's hand into her own. "That's a good girl," Grora shut her eye and stood up, briefly averting her attention to the attendants at the registration desk. "Be sure to let the doctors know I've come to pick up Raspbel for Lady Etihw, okay?" she asked as one of them picked up a phone to inform them while Grora began to walk off with little Raspbel in tow._

_ Sauntering out into the hallway, the angel led her to an elevator the two of them entered as it came up to the floor they were on. Pressing one of the buttons for the top floor, Grora turned her head and smiled at Raspbel when it started ascending. "You must be worried about what's happening," she said softly and knelt down again. "It can be scary being unaware and left in the dark, all alone with nobody there to talk to, to be by you. Don't worry, Raspbel, we're here for you at every step. You can count on us to be by your side so you won't have to feel lonely." Grora shut her eye and patted the young demon's head as a token of friendship._

_ "U-um, o-okay," Raspbel shyly said, unsure of what the angel was talking about because she didn't know what was going on. Perhaps it was just Grora's way of saying she had her family and friends on her side which did offer her some comfort, but not enough until she saw her family. "W-where are w-we g-going?" she asked, nervously observing the dial showing the number of the floors in this castle turn further to the right to indicate they were traveling up near the top._

_ "Lady Etihw's office. She and Sir Devil share a room they use as an office, though the two of them each have their own respective workspaces. I guess you could say her workspace could be an office in of itself," Grora explained briefly, rubbing the young demon on the head. "This is your first time in the castle, right? Aside from when you've been in the medical center at birth and when you and your parents welcomed your baby sister into the world, I mean." Without saying anything in response, Raspbel blinked and nodded shyly instead of giving a verbal response. "Well, it's not under better circumstances, I can tell you that. Lady Etihw said she'll talk to about that, though I'll give you and your baby sister a tour of the castle later if you're alright with that."_

_ "U-uh, o-okay, I-I guess…?"_

_ "It'll be okay, don't be shy," Grora attempted to assure her that everything would be okay when they finally arrived at the top where she took Raspbel's hand again. "This is our stop. Just follow me, Raspbel, and I'll introduce you to Lady Etihw. Sir Devil might also be in at this time if he isn't in a meeting, so you can say hello to him too." Sauntering through the hall towards a set of double doors which were white, gray, and black, she knocked on the door to inform the Goddess they had arrived before stepping in without waiting for a response from her. "I brought Raspbel as you requested, Lady Etihw," she announced to the Goddess seated at her desk with a blanketed bundle in her arms. Raspbel knew that was Rawberry, her little sister sound asleep._

_ "Ah, thank you, Grora, I was beginning to wonder if she was awake yet," Etihw remarked softly as she held the little demon in her arms, looking up from Rawberry's sleeping form to smile at the toddler's big sister. "You must be Raspbel Preserves. I remember you from two years back, you know. You were one of the students Kcalb and I spoke with at the school when we took a visit there. I must admit, you stood out more to me than the others because you were so quiet and quite attentive, more so than they were. We heard from your teacher that you were pretty shy."_

_ "O-oh, u-u, u-um, t-thank you, L-Lady Etihw," Raspbel stuttered shyly, swallowing a lump in her throat to try clearing it so she could speak to the Goddess in a normal tone of voice and also attempt having a formal conversation with her. She didn't know why Etihw selected her of all people to meet with in person, though she suspected it had to do with her parents as Grora implied._

_ "I think it's best you speak to her right away, Eti," a man in a black suit—obviously Kcalb from the looks of it—said to her from his desk where he was constructing a report. "She obviously looks worried and pretty scared, so tell her about this sooner rather than beating around the bush. She'll learn about it at some point later on and could mistrust us for keeping it from her. I'd rather not see her too traumatized that she begins doubting everyone around her."_

_ The smile on Etihw's face vanished and was replaced by a frown. "Yes, I do believe you're right, Kcalb," she agreed, standing up and walking over to kneel down in front of the demon. "Say hello to Rawberry, Raspbel. She's been waiting for you, but I'm afraid I'll need you for a bit." Her smile came back when she made that remark and gently held the toddler out so her big sister could take her for a couple minutes. Rocking Rawberry gently in her arms as the little demon peacefully slept, appearing to have a pleasant dream or two from the sound of it since she was making normal sounds a toddler like her made when she was asleep. She was definitely an adorable child._

_ Sniffing as tears started appearing in her eyes, Raspbel looked down at Rawberry as she shuddered, still wondering where their parents were. However, she wanted to at least say some soothing comments to her baby sister so she would know her big sister was there for her. "H-hello, Rawberry," she stuttered, trying to maintain a brave sisterly façade to keep Rawberry calm rather than lose her bearings and become very shy in front of her. It would only upset the younger demon and make her cry if she saw her older sister was terrified and upset. "Nice to see you. Do you like Lady Etihw, Rawberry? She's a very nice lady, isn't she?" she asked sweetly, lowering her voice to a mere whisper because her baby sister was still sleeping. Feeling a hand on her shoulder and looking up to see the Devil had come over to see them, Raspbel was taken aback and shuddered while taking a step away from him and holding Rawberry close to her chest._

_ Yet Kcalb had no intention of saying anything hurtful to her or even doing anything at all. "You're her older sister and her guardian," he said gently to her. "Take good care of her."_

_ "U-um, y-yes sir," Raspbel said and politely saluted him as the Devil stood up and headed over to the doors, opening one of them before looking back to address the Goddess._

_ "I've got to get to that meeting now Eti, so be sure to watch over them with Grora, okay?"_

_ "We shall, yes," the Goddess nodded in agreement while he left before looking at Raspbel again. "Don't mind him, Raspbel. Kcalb may be a little too serious and comes across as a rough guy, but he's a real sweetheart at heart and is quite soft even if he doesn't show it around others. Anyway, you and I should probably get started now. I have something important to say, so I'd like for you to listen well, understand?" she asked softly to which Raspbel nodded. "Excellent, you're doing very well, Raspbel. Please, come with me to my room and we can talk in private there. You can hand Rawberry to Grora now since this is a discussion between you and I."_

_ "O-oh, u-uh, u-um, o-okay…" Raspbel agreed to her request with hesitation since she was too scared to leave her baby sister, but she was also afraid of disobeying the Goddess. She looked down at Rawberry again and smiled sweetly at her, taking a finger to gently stroke the toddler's left cheek tenderly. "I-I'll be right back, Rawberry, so don't be afraid. I-I'll only be gone for a little bit, but then we'll play together when I return. How's that sound?" Rawberry couldn't answer her question—she was a sleeping toddler, after all—but Raspbel's promise wouldn't go unfulfilled. Giving her baby sister a tender kiss on her forehead, the older demon gently handed her over to Grora so the angel could babysit her while she spoke with Etihw about their parents._

_ "She'll be in good hands, Raspbel. I promise to take good care of her," Grora reassured her and then stood up. "I'll take her to my room and introduce her to Froze. I'm sure they'll get along quite alright, so you can come by to see how they're doing once Lady Etihw's finished with you. I know what I'm doing since I'm also taking care of Froze too, so Rawberry's in good hands."_

_ "S-sure," Raspbel nodded, regaining some of her composure and giving them a short wave of goodbye as she watched them walk off. "I'll be there in just a bit to pick Rawberry up."_

_ "I'll take you there once we're finished, Raspbel," Etihw offered as she took the demon's hand and led her out of the room while Grora brought Rawberry with her to the elevator. Letting Etihw guide her down to another door, the young demon watched as the Goddess opened the door into a bedroom. A couple bookshelves were arrayed by one of the walls with a dresser next to them along with a desk and a mirror above it on the other side. A circular table with a potted fern and a potted blue orchid on it stood in the center of the room with two chairs on opposite sides. There was even a closest and a private bathroom as well, in addition to a telescope over by a window by the bed which had a nightstand next to it too and a chest at the foot of the bed. "Please a seat," she suggested and led Raspbel further into the room, "either at the table or on my bed. Whichever you prefer if either one is more comfortable than the other. Personally, I'd prefer the bed, but it's up to you to pick which one to select. I shan't keep you long so you can return to Rawberry, though my business with you concerning your parents is crucial nonetheless."_

_ "U-um, o-okay," Raspbel did as she was told and chose the table out of respect as this was Etihw's bedroom, so she wanted to leave a favorable impression on her. Besides, she did not want to come across as rude by selecting the bed even though the Goddess was alright with that as her parents brought her up right. "Are t-they here, Lady Etihw?" she asked shyly while the Goddess took her own seat at the table, her facial expression turning rather grim which didn't bode well._

_ "I'm afraid not, Raspbel," she answered honestly, evidently going to regret this as she was going to make the poor girl cry. Still, the young demon needed to hear the truth and it was actually better to relate it to her now rather than have her find out later as she and Kcalb discussed once she finished informing him and Wodahs of the situation earlier. "Before I begin, however, I'd just like to note that the truth can be a harsh reality to accept. We can try to deny the darkness within it as much as we'd like to in order to live happy lives, but sooner or later we must face this grave darkness and confront it with utmost courage any way we can. Acceptance and acknowledgment of what happened will be difficult to come by throughout life; although retaining it is a challenge, you do not have to face it alone, Raspbel. We're always here for you."_

_ "U-um, t-thank you, Lady Etihw…" Raspbel murmured shyly and started trembling as she felt something bad was going to happen. She could see it in the Goddess' eyes and her posture too, so she began to wonder if her parents were alright. Swallowing a lump in her throat to clear while shuddering due to a chill traveling down her spine, she opened her mouth to speak and struggled to inquire as to whether her parents were okay or not. "U-uh, w-where are my p-parents? Are they o-okay? N-nothing b-bad happened to them, r-right? T-they're fine, r-right?" Her voice was shaky as she spoke, obviously dreading the worst as she started holding her breath when Etihw sighed; or rather, it got caught in her throat when she gasped at that sudden display of somberness which somehow told her that something bad really did happen to them and that they were in trouble._

_ "I'm deeply sorry, Raspbel, but your parents are dead."_

_ The demon's eyes enlarged in shock upon hearing that revelation, her pupils dilating since the sound of what she just heard was too horrific to visualize in her mind. Her breathing began to come out jagged and short with her hunching over and clutching at her stomach with one hand. The other hand gripped the table tightly so she didn't fall over. Turning ashen as if she'd seen one of those ghastly inhabitants of the Haunted Forest, Raspbel tried to find her voice. "D-dead…?"_

_ "I'm afraid so, Raspbel," Etihw commented, getting out of her chair and stepping towards the poor girl to kneel down by her and give her some comfort with a hug. Embracing Raspbel with her arms wrapped around her, Etihw lowered her voice to sooth her nerves so Raspbel didn't go insane with frightful sadness at having only just now heard about her parents' deaths. "I know it's going to be difficult to get over this, Raspbel, and you can cry all you want to so you can let it all out instead of keeping it bottled up," she said softly as the demon sniffed several times as tears poured from her eyes when she started to weep and wail uncontrollably. "There, there, it shall be okay. You're safe now, Raspbel; I know your parents would do anything to keep you and Rawberry safe from harm. That's it, let it all out; don't hold it in any longer."_

_ Unsure of what to say because her mind was muddled by the sudden discovery of what had happened to their parents, Raspbel knew this was definitely going affect her and Rawberry for the rest of their lives. For the first time in her life, she didn't know what to do. Who would raise them both as they developed and grew up? She could help take care of Rawberry as her older sister, but what were they going to do now that it was just going to be the two of them? They were all alone; no one from their family was going to help because they were the only remaining members of their family. True, Etihw said she and the others would stay by their side, but in what capacity? So many questions to ponder, more than what she just thought of then, but the sheer amount wrought by the shocking revelation was enough to weigh Raspbel down and terrify her. She wept loudly while she also wailed too, holding onto the Goddess for support because she needed a lifeline for help._

_ "Everything's going to be okay, Raspbel," Etihw assured her with a warm smile. "We will do our best to take care of you and Rawberry from here on out. You'll have to stay here within the castle until you're old enough to move back into your own house with your baby sister, but we're still going to do what we can to help you both. That's a promise I intend to keep, and I know your parents will be proud of you for being the best big sister Rawberry could ever have."_

…

_It was raining lightly as if the afterlife up in the sky were weeping for their parents as well. Clouds obscured the sky, preventing the sun from taking the time to brighten the mood because to be happy on a day like today was impossible. Those clouds seemed to understand that because the funeral procession was heading towards the caskets which were going to be buried in the ground. Amongst the congregation near the forefront was nine year old Raspbel Preserves, tears of sorrow pouring down her face as she held her two year old sister within her arms. She couldn't look down at Rawberry now while cradling her because her undivided attention was on the caskets containing the bodies of their parents. Rawberry was sound asleep, unaware of what was happening since all was silent. Grora walked beside them, cradling three year old Froze in her own arms before setting her down once everybody stopped by the graves and sitting down on a rock to hold her hand. The presence of Etihw and Kcalb as well also provided a bit of comfort to the young demon, though it still wasn't enough. Nothing ever would be except for Rawberry, whom Raspbel was going to care for with the help of Etihw, Grora, and some of the other faculty members in the castle. Everybody was wearing black clothes, the standard color attire for any funeral like this one._

_ She never took her eyes of the graves. Not once did they leave the sight of the caskets being lowered and buried by Mr. Flavio and a few staff members from the castle. Even Kcalb joined the process of shoveling dirt over the caskets. Once this was done, everybody present laid down small bouquets of flowers they had purchased and stood by for a while until they each began to leave in groups or alone. Only Raspbel and Rawberry remained with Etihw standing over them, holding a large umbrella in her hands to shield them from the light rainfall. Everyone who left gave the two of them their condolences before heading off, and Raspbel appreciated their concern even though she was still dreadfully sad over the loss of their parents which she still couldn't comprehend. _

_Earlier that day Etihw advised her to keep the deaths a secret from Rawberry until she was old enough to know of the matter. That meant they couldn't visit these graves for several years or so until Rawberry learned of what happened to them. This was the last time they would see their parents for years until then, so they needed to say their goodbyes for now. Going over and pressing a hand up to her lips, Raspbel kissed it tenderly and pressed it against the shared tombstone which had been produced for the two graves that were to be combined into one. "Goodbye…" the young demon whispered sadly, scared to leave them to decay in the graves despite knowing she had to._

_Raspbel had promised them at the wake that she would take care of Rawberry because the role of guardianship over her fell to Raspbel alone even though she'd have help caring for her. It was going to be difficult for them without their parents, but Raspbel needed to fulfill their unspoken wishes and be the best big sister Rawberry could ever have. That was why they couldn't linger any longer and had to leave too with Etihw escorting them down the path en route to Blancblack Castle._

…

"_You miss them a lot, don't you?" the Goddess asked in concern, sitting by the bedside as she was tucking Raspbel into bed. The young demon quietly nodded somberly while Etihw started to turn her head towards the crib she and Grora set up for Rawberry. The two demons were given one of the small apartments in the castle which was usually reserved for guests from neighboring towns and the occasional foreign diplomats who came by to discuss matters with Kcalb and Etihw. It had all of the necessities for living comfortably, except for parental love and guidance directly from them; however, Etihw, Grora and some other staff members would come by to help care for them. Both of them were too young to move back home just yet, so they had to wait six years until Raspbel was fifteen years old, the age limit the Devil and the Goddess set for kids who wanted to live on their own and support themselves. Although that wasn't really allowed in other worlds, the Gray Garden was a peaceful society with no crime rate and could afford to make that decision._

"_It'll be tough without them," Etihw went on, acknowledging how traumatic this was going to be on the girls. "Without any other familial relatives, the two of you are effectively orphans now that it's just the two of you left." She smiled after saying this. "Yet we're here to help you two. We can take care of you both for the next several years until you're fifteen, Raspbel, but we can provide you with additional aid even after you reach that age. You can be afraid, but you don't have to be too worried because you've got us. We'll always be right by your side when you need us, okay?"_

_Raspbel sniffed and swallowed heavily. "O-okay…" she murmured shyly as Etihw smiled._

"_Good girl," she said, gently stroking the demon's cheek. "Although it's alright to feel sad about the loss of your parents, I hope you'll both be able to recover and live happy lives. I'm sure your parents would want that, so please, try not to be sad for Rawberry. You're her big sister, and that means you need to do your very best to make her happy so you can make them proud. I know they're already glad for having too lovely little girls who will do well in life." Standing up, Etihw leaned down slightly and patted Raspbel on the head. "Goodnight, Raspbel, Rawberry. I hope you both have pleasant dreams tonight even though it hasn't even been a day since they were buried," she added while reaching into the crib to gently stroke the top of Rawberry's head before leaving._

_With her gone, the bedroom was dark. The door had been left ajar on purpose so they could get some air and also because the bedroom wouldn't be too hot. Turning her head slowly to watch her baby sister sleep soundly in her crib, Raspbel sniffed and got out of bed for a minute. Reaching into the crib and gently picking Rawberry up, she gave her a tender kiss on the forehead and then stared at her for several seconds. "Goodnight, Rawberry…sleep well…" she whispered solemnly. Climbing back into bed, she pulled the covers back over her and turned over on her left side since she wanted to make sure she kept a close eye on Rawberry and get right to attention whenever her baby sister needed something during the night. However, she let her eyelids gradually close so she could fall asleep herself, though she would be ready for anything little Rawberry needed._

_All was quiet, and neither of them made any noise aside from their peaceful breathing that was produced while they slept. At the sound of the bedroom door beginning to creak, however, the silence was slowly beginning to be disturbed as a shadowy figure entered the room. Unaware that someone was approaching since the individual was stealthy, Raspbel didn't know anybody was in their apartment until a cold chill traveled down her spine when she felt a cold breath brush against the back of her neck. Her wings curled up slightly and she reached over to feel if anyone was right behind her, but nobody was there since her bed was up against the wall. Shivering and pulling the covers closer, the young demon started to look somewhat uncomfortable due to a recurring dream she's been having for the past couple days after hearing of her parents' deaths. Well, it was more of a recurring nightmare of that, though Raspbel didn't understand it either way apart from being able to deduce the outlines of her slain parents walking away from her in darkness. Even so, it had terrified her greatly and completely unnerved her which was why she was pretty quiet lately._

_She didn't suspect anything was wrong until she could hear someone call her name as the voice sounded familiar somehow. "Raspbel…" it whispered in her ear, making her twitch slightly while it spoke up again. "Raspbel…" The demon flinched now because that second time her name was mentioned there was something sinister in the tone of voice that said her name. _

"_Wakey-wakey, Raspbel!"_

Suddenly her eyes jolted open and she was no longer experiencing the memory because an all too familiar voice raised her voice to force her awake. Raspbel was back in her twenty-two year old body, back in the darkness of her terror with Rawberry lying next to her. "Rawberry!" she had gasped upon seeing her younger sister, frantically crawling to the other demon and checking to see if the poor girl was alright. "Rawberry! Rawberry, p-please, s-say s-something!" Raspbel cried as she turned ashen, trying to wake her younger sister up. Placing her arms around Rawberry's chest to lift her up, she noted her sister's eyes were closed and felt some kind of strange substance which was on the girl's back. Quickly checking her hand to see what it was, Raspbel fell back screaming at the sight of her younger sister's blood on her hands with Rawberry vanishing into darkness. "Oh my god, Rawberry, no!" her older sister cried out, tears pouring from her eyes like waterfalls until a dark shadow fell over her position, forcing Raspbel to look up in dismay to find Rawberry there.

The younger demon merely stared at her somberly, not saying anything even as her sister's cries of apologies desperately tried to bring her back. "Rawberry, I-I'm s-sorry! P-please f-forgive me, I-I'm s-so s-sorry! I-I didn't mean t-to drive you away! P-please, c-come back t-to me! I-I can change, Rawberry, I-I'll change for you! I-I'm s-so alone and frightened without you! P-please, I-I'm really, really, really s-sorry! I-I'll be a b-better big sister, I-I promise! P-please come back!"

Yet Rawberry didn't say anything, but by then it was too late. She was already quite a short distance away, but just stood there even as a pair of arms wrapped around her to embrace the poor girl in a sinisterly creepy hug given to her by Raspbel's doppelganger. Horrified by what she began to see in front of her, Raspbel's lower jaw locked up with her arm held out to Rawberry, her hand reaching out for her as she tried to beg her other self to let Rawberry go. _"Don't fret, Raspbel, I'll take good care of her for us,"_ the doppelganger sneered sadistically and chuckled. _"She'll be in a set of good hands while you're away. I'll watch over her, don't you worry."_ Saying this, Raspbel's doppelganger opened her mouth to release her tongue and lick Rawberry's cheek. _"Oh, yes…She's going to be such a lovely meal, wouldn't you agree, Raspbel?"_ the doppelganger laughed once she asked that question before quickly raising her head up slightly and opening her mouth further as a means of preparing to bite down hard on the young demon in her grasp.

"N-no...n-no…n-no…R-Rawberry…" Raspbel murmured, her voice a hushed whisper due to helplessly watching by as her doppelganger, with a quick motion Raspbel couldn't stop, started to bite down. "RAWBERRY!" she screamed in terror, unable to save her sister from death's jaws.

…

**What a cliffhanger, huh? Well, I'm sure you can still tell it's a nightmare for Raspbel. To be fair, her life really has become a nightmare in of itself. The reason why a lot of the text in this chapter is in italics is because it's to help set the tone for Raspbel's memories. I didn't do it the last two times I featured her memories in this story, though I'm going to go back to change the font style for those memories into italics as well to stay consistent with this concept before I begin to write the twentieth chapter. Speaking of which, this story is almost done as I've only got several more chapters to go, including the epilogue and bonus chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this as I enjoy writing it, so look forward to more of **_Inner Craving_**.**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Escape

"RAWBERRY, NOOOO!" her screams echoed within the empty room, the sound leaking through the closed door despite the fact it was also meant to be soundproof. "DON'T HURT HER! P-PLEASE, S-STOP!" Struggling in bed as she struggled within the covers while Mayumi tried to hold her down, Raspbel kept crying out for her younger sister in a panicked state before breaking down completely. "I-I want my little s-sister!" she wailed uncontrollably, her tears flowing down her face to drench it completely when she began to weep. "I-I want Rawberry! P-please, s-someone bring her t-to me! S-she's in t-trouble! I-I need t-to s-see her!"

"Calm yourself, Raspbel, Rawberry shall be alright," the angel said soothingly, embracing her patient in a hug to hopefully soothe her nerves. "Nothing bad is going to happen. You just had a horrible nightmare, that's all. It's over now and there's nothing to fear any longer."

Choking out several sobs of timid anguish, Raspbel sniffed many times and finally had the chance to gaze at her surroundings with mistrust and fear. She was in a pure, white room with only a bed inside it. A steel frame held the mattress up and it was covered in gray sheets and covers. An unusual setup for a blank space such as this, one that made Raspbel question where she really was when she knew she was supposed to be in The Mind's Eyes. Unless this room was in the building. Wrapping her arms around Mayumi and holding onto her tightly, the poor demon blinked rapidly. "W-w-where am I-I-I? W-w-what is t-this p-p-place?" she stuttered her questions timidly, making an attempt to swallow heavily and breathe easier despite the fact it was hard to because her horror was too great to overcome. The color had completely drained from her face, and her eyes widened in terror with the pupils dilating. Raspbel suddenly started feeling nauseous and tried to settle both her stomach and her nerves, though it was difficult when she already lost much of her sanity.

"You're in Blancblack Castle, Raspbel," Mayumi answered for her, rubbing her back softly in an attempt to soothe the demon. "I heard you had quite a traumatic time last night at The Mind's Eyes. You were brought here, to this room. It's certainly empty and bare—aside from this bed, of course—so it isn't a comfortable place to be, I know. Still, it must be this way for your own good."

Breathing deeply and resting her head against Mayumi's chest, the poor girl placed a hand on her temple while trying to recall the events from last night which were the cause of her removal from that place. It was an ordinary night at first, but then everything went to hell when she located the corpses of those attendants in the basement with a shadowy figure devouring them. She escaped to her therapist's office and called the authorities in the castle, but then fled again before finishing the desperate plea for help. The murderer pursued her at every turn until she had finally caught her in the room and pinned her down before she lost consciousness. Yet she could see the killer's face in the moonlight, and it was with a frightful dread in her stomach that Raspbel realized it was her.

_She—or rather a doppelganger of her—was the true culprit behind the killings!_

But she didn't kill those innocent people! She wasn't the one who slew her friends in cold blood! She wasn't the perpetrator they were looking for! It was that horrible doppelganger!

Screaming and shrieking frantically in a desperate rush to escape the angel's grasp, Raspbel struggled against the sudden realization that hit her—that she was responsible for all of this despite having a feeling that she really wasn't, but was too terrified to accept it—and tried to break free. "Let me go!" she cried out, fearing for Rawberry's life after what she witnessed in that nightmare. "I-I-I have to s-s-save Rawberry! S-she's in danger! She needs me!"

"Just calm yourself, Raspbel. Rawberry is at school, and she's quite alright as her teachers are there to help her," Mayumi tried to reassure Raspbel that her little sister was safe. Holding onto the demon firmly to prevent her from escaping, the therapist tightened her grip even as her patient made numerous attempts to shove her away and leap to her feet. "Be still and don't struggle. You'll have a hard time getting out, that much I can tell you, so relax and let me take of everything."

"You don't understand! I-I have t-to get there! Her life's in danger!" Raspbel protested.

"I promise to speak with Etihw about her on your behalf, but I need you to trust me," came another comment of assurance from the angel which the demon had trouble believing. "Raspbel, I know how things stand at this point, though you still have to tell me your side of the story if you've any hopes of receiving aid. I am still on your side, Raspbel, and so is everyone else. Even so, we've got to hear your account about last night to determine what really happened in The Minds' Eyes."

"B-b-but I-I-I didn't do it!" the poor girl shrieked in fright, finally succeeding in loosening Mayumi's grip on her; however her rapid movements caused Raspbel to lose her balance when her hands slipped on the bedside. Quickly staggering to her feet after falling off the bed, she fled over to the opposite side of the room from where the door was and backed up into a corner. Trembling uncontrollably in fright, she slumped to the floor and held her arms out in front of her as a defensive gesture to protect herself if Mayumi came closer to her. "I-I-I didn't do it! It wasn't my fault! I-I-I s-s-swear I-I-I'm innocent! P-p-please, you have to believe me!"

"I know, Raspbel, I do believe you," her therapist assured her without moving from where she was sitting so as not to frighten the poor girl any further. "Lady Etihw does as well even if she might not show she does. Even so, we still require your testimony about last night. That's all we're asking of you now, and I promise I'll have Lady Etihw see to Rawberry's protection. You've got my word on that, so I shall inform her right away in exchange for your testimony."

"Y-y-yes, p-p-please d-d-do!" Raspbel nodded rapidly in agreement. "B-b-bring her to the castle! I-I-I need her here! I-I-I need to see her! S-s-she'll be safer here!"

"I will speak to Lady Etihw about it. She'll send somebody to get Rawberry, though I can't promise that she'll want to come. At most we can escort your little sister here and take her into the castle's protective custody, but we can't force her to come. In that case she'll still be safe with the guards sent out for her to protect her as she goes about her business," Mayumi explained briefly.

"N-n-no, s-s-she has t-t-to be here now! I-I-I've got to make sure she's okay!" came another horrified counterpoint from Raspbel, one that was poorly made without sense and reason, cause or consequence. "W-why are you s-still s-sitting there?! W-why aren't you getting her for me?!"

"Because we still need to know the nature of the threat we're up against," the angel gave a rational response as her answer to try satisfying the demon. "You're the sole survivor of last night's killings, and you may have seen the killer. We know you weren't responsible for it, but you could have caught something important that might be of aid to the authorities in this investigation."

"B-but I-I need to see Rawberry!" Raspbel continued to plead timidly, evidently not really comprehending the gravity of this situation all that well which was kind of obvious when handling a patient like her who was psychologically disturbed. "J-just bring her here right now! How come y-you're not listening to me, Mayumi?! P-p-please, you have t-to help me! I-I want to see her!"

"Fear not, Raspbel, we shall see to taking your younger sister into protective custody, I can assure you of that," Mayumi reiterated the point of protecting Rawberry to hopefully calm Raspbel by soothing her nerves. She could understand why the poor girl was being pretty argumentative in this scenario, and she didn't blame her for that because the demon's reaction and behavior was just natural for somebody like her who felt helpless when dealing with a situation like this one. "Even so, the authorities still need your help because you're their only witness."

"B-b-but I-I-I didn't do it!" Raspbel cried out in fright, baffled as to why she was probably being treated like a criminal even though she really didn't do it and also despite the fact they were calling her a witness. Yet Raspbel knew better about that; she was one of four individuals present in The Mind's Eyes last night, and of those four, only she survived the murders. That doppelganger of her was behind it, a theory—a truth in this case—that was difficult for her to prove because she would still be perceived as criminally insane. She was the only one who knew that, and could only repeat her logic of her being innocent of the crime as repetitively as she could make the point stick.

"Yes, I know, you've said that already; we already covered the fact you're innocent. We're trying to help you now and also provide aid to Rawberry as well," Mayumi tried to rationalize this stance so Raspbel could hopefully see reason even though it was hard at this point.

"You're n-not helping! Y-you not helping at all!" Raspbel retorted in fright, unable to help herself but lash out at the angelic therapist who was trying to help her. "Y-you s-said I-I d-did not have t-to g-go through further interrogations! You lied t-to me! S-stop forcing me t-to do this!"

"I won't deny the toll this interview is having on you. Yes, you could call it an interrogation if you will," Mayumi agreed with that assessment, shutting her eyes and nodding. "However—and I don't mean to play the devil's advocate here—you still need to tell us what happened. I'm deeply sorry for the mental damage all of this constant questioning is causing, and I can offer you nothing more than a sincere apology for that and my promise to see to it that Rawberry is taken care of for you. You are right that I, Lady Etihw, and the authorities haven't been truly helpful to you, and for that I'm sincerely sorry at having failed you, my patient. Still, we've got to keep trying for you as we're doing this for your sake—and Rawberry's as well since you want to keep her safe."

"T-then let me see her!" the terrified demon demanded, forming a fist and pounding a wall with it to emphasize the significance of her request and the attitude that came across too when she was delivering it. "S-stop beating around the bush! G-get t-to the point and bring her here!"

"You have my word that Lady Etihw will send somebody out to escort your sister here, but we cannot force her to come if she doesn't want to. As I said, we can have guards protect her, even if she declines to come," Mayumi explained briefly. "Now I shall also get to the point, one I already made clear: what happened at The Mind's Eyes last night, Raspbel? We need your testimony."

"W-what do you think happened?!" her patient shouted. "T-the attendants were k-killed!"

"Yes, there is an investigation looking into that and we're trying to determine if a ghoul is responsible for the crime," the angel noted, apparently not letting up in her attempts to get any sort of answer from the demon. "That's why you have to tell us what happened. You're the only person who survived the killings and may have seen who or what slew them. We can try to bring Rawberry here or watch her under the assumption it is a ghoul, but we still need your testimony, Raspbel."

"B-but I-I didn't d-do it!"

Mayumi sighed, realizing she needed to frame her question a certain way to get an answer. "Alright then, if you didn't, who did?" It was an easy question to reply to, one that was sure to get the response she needed. Granted, Raspbel certainly wouldn't incriminate herself because she truly didn't commit the heinous deed herself—and even if it was, she was probably unaware that it was not her that did it, but rather the thing responsible for the incident thirteen years before since it had likely returned despite the solution Etihw applied back then. Although it had worked, was it really that effective in that case? In any event, Raspbel was not responsible for such actions due to that.

At the sound of the latest inquiry into the mystery, Raspbel's eyes grew wide in fright again and she turned paler while swallowing heavily. Fear overtook her because she felt they would not believe her account; they would only see her as an insane criminal. Regardless of whether she had any proof or not—she actually didn't, so she had no chance of proving her innocence—the demon shivered uncontrollably before attempting to speak up in a hushed tone of voice which the therapist could still hear since she made sure to be loud enough for the angel to comprehend her speech. Yet she was so terrified of not being believed that she failed to talk adequately. "I-I-I…I-I-I…" Without the courage to tell the truth, Raspbel's voice died away into immediate silence.

"Go on," Mayumi gently encouraged her to speak up despite the presence of pressure which was still applied to her voice. "You can tell me what happened and I'll relate it to Lady Etihw."

Raspbel swallowed, trembling uncontrollably. "I-i-it w-wasn't m-me…" she whined since it appeared she was still clinging to the notion that she really didn't kill those attendants. Mayumi opened her mouth to try and politely protest against that by saying she knew her patient wasn't the one responsible for those murders yet again, but the demon kept talking as she cried. "S-s-she did i-it…" Raspbel sniffed, knowing she needed to elaborate on that pronoun. "S-s-she l-looked l-like m-me…b-b-but s-s-she wasn't m-me. S-s-she c-came t-to me, a-a-and…I-I-I…" Choking out some sobs, the poor girl broke down and cried because she was so scared Mayumi wouldn't believe her.

Yet her therapist made no remark about not understanding her testimony. Instead she only smiled warmly and stood up to leave the room to talk with Etihw. "Thank you, Raspbel, that's all I wanted to know," Mayumi said in gratitude while heading over to the door. "Now I'll fulfill what I promised to you concerning your little sister, though I'm afraid I can't stay with you any longer, so I must offer my apologies for leaving you alone in here until Lady Etihw comes for you. I wish you the best of luck, Raspbel, and I hope you and your sister can come through this alright."

Unsure of whether it was proper to thank her or not, Raspbel kept silent this time. Although she knew it was bad manners not to, her fear of being branded and framed as a criminal was great enough to subdue her into silence. For all she knew, Mayumi was giving Lady Etihw a bad verdict.

…

"You heard all of that through the one-way speaker?"

The Head Angel nodded to confirm the inquiry. "Yes, we have. The only question that has to be answered now is how to proceed from here considering Raspbel's state of mind."

"In my professional opinion," Mayumi began once Wodahs responded to her question, "it's absolutely crucial that you inform her of what's going on. She has no concept of what's happening and how she's at the center of all this. As her therapist, I must warn you both against taking actions that would cause her more harm. That being said, however, I know Lady Etihw doesn't consider a single word I say on that matter," she explained, directing a hard glare at the Goddess.

"I'm well aware of what's my fault," Etihw conceded the argument about her actions. "Yet I do what I must in order to protect our people and the world they inhabit."

"Even if it means hurting them more than helping?" Mayumi demanded critically.

"I do not mean to cause pain and I try my best not to. Unfortunately, it just happens because it's a negative setback I have no control over," the Goddess commented solemnly. "I'll not defend my position due to that side effect, but I'm afraid I've still got no choice but to proceed."

"With what? The solution from thirteen years ago?" Etihw silently affirmed the inquiry by nodding, to which the therapist put forth another question. "Do you even realize there may be other methods of handling this situation now that Raspbel has told us the killer's identity?"

"We're dealing with what may be a doppelganger," Wodahs interjected as a mediator. "I'd say we should tighten patrols around Gray Village to ensure nobody is harmed as our foe isn't the same individual as Raspbel. We can still hold her here to protect her and possibly bring Rawberry here as well. However, in the event the doppelganger is connected to Raspbel by means of a close link—whatever that might be—the solution could still be applied to try and weaken it or obliterate it. If not, at least we made the attempt and narrowed down the options presented to us."

"That sounds fair…" Mayumi shut her eyes and put a bent finger to her chin to ponder how that could function effectively. "You should still inform Raspbel of your procedure first before the solution is implemented, otherwise her fears will be greater because she'll still think she's at fault for the killings. Explaining it to her gently could help calm her down and show you're still on her side. Even if she doesn't believe it fully, at least that should provide her some comfort."

"I couldn't agree more," Etihw consented before bringing up a counterargument. "Yet there is an inherent risk in that by giving the doppelganger recognition for its crimes which could make it stronger. Granted, the fact we're discussing everything related to the problem could likely be the recognition it needs as a power source to feed off of in addition to its insatiable appetite for living flesh, organs, and whatnot. Hence why I'll immediately see to it that a chamber designed for this sort of solution is fully prepared so that I may proceed with this at once."

"And Rawberry?" Mayumi asked.

"I'll call Grora and send her over to meet Rawberry. Other guards shall be present as well."

…

Time passed, yet Raspbel was unaware of how long it had been since she'd communicated with somebody. Hours could have gone by without her noticing due to the absence of a clock that would've shown her the time. The only individuals she'd seen were Mayumi and Froze, the former having been gone for quite a long time while the latter came by a short while ago to leave Raspbel a spare set of clothes she'd brought over from the demon's house. Although the young angel wasn't instructed to speak with her, she at least let her know that Rawberry was still at Macarona's house in the company of her best friend, Grora, and a few guards for her sister's protection. She had also asked Froze about how Rawberry was doing, and the angel replied that her little sister was in a sad state of depression. Her younger sister's rage had subsided, but she still didn't forgive Raspbel for what the older demon did unintentionally because it could've likely cost Raspbel her life.

Since Mayumi's departure, Raspbel had been restless and had gone hungry throughout the day. Her stomach kept grumbling since she hadn't eaten anything since last night. Sometimes she'd wondered if her stomach was an internal clock, but she'd quickly forget about that notion while in a dazed state of disorientation. She paced around the sparse room back and forth and in circles due to being agitatedly irritated, and she even beat her fists against the walls as she trembled violently. Raspbel went from pale to ashen until the color completely drained away from her, eyes widening in dreadful exhaustion from the stressful pressure wearing her down. The poor girl's arms crossed around her chest, wrapping against one another with the hands tightening their grip on her elbows as she muttered and babbled incoherently under her breath as insanity kicked in harder than ever.

_"Poor, poor, Raspbel…"_ her doppelganger cooed mockingly from the bed, that lone piece of furniture in the room on which she laid. The other self was on her left side, head resting against the palm of her left hand with the elbow propped up on the bed so she could watch Raspbel suffer and enjoy the horror the frightened demon was afflicted with. _"All messed up inside out. You know what's going to happen to you, right? They'll brand you as a killer and bring you to justice. You'll be convicted of multiple homicide via cannibalism and be sentenced to some loony bin or a prison. Hell, you might even be exiled, or—one of my personal favorites besides the loony bin—killed."_

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Raspbel cried, her hands shooting up to cover her ears by holding her head as well in an attempt to block out the doppelganger's taunting. Had she been brave enough to counter the argument, or even possessed enough sanity to even acknowledge that she—her other self—was wrong despite the fact she wasn't confident in her ability to disprove her, Raspbel would have also fought against her. Whether she used her words as a polite young lady or resorted to the usage of physical force to beat her doppelganger senseless—impossible since she didn't have any experience in combat because she didn't take self-defense lessons or learn how to fight as she was peaceful—didn't matter since she just wanted her other self to stop speaking. Yet there was nothing she could do about that because she was so helpless and scared of everything.

_"Want to make me?"_ the doppelganger challenged, asserting its dominance over her since she was in control of this conversation. _"As if you could ever get rid of me, Raspbel. I told you I'm always with you; I am you, after all. You couldn't even raise a hand against me."_ Having shut her eyes while trying to tune her out, Raspbel only whimpered and whined as the doppelganger merely laughed at her misfortune. _"Such a pity isn't it. To think 'Big Sister of Life' could ever be applied to you. You've done more damage to your reputation and your family than having actually helped yourself and them. The folks must be weeping in their graves for having raised a failure to assume guardianship of their sweet, little girl—whom I'm going to eat if you'll let me remind you of that."_

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON RAWBERRY!" Raspbel screamed loudly at the other self at the mention of her threat against her younger sister's life.

_"And just what are you going to do to stop me, Raspbel?"_ her doppelganger sneered at her, sliding her legs over the bed and slowly stepping towards the demon with a very creepy gait which made Raspbel flinch in terror. Stumbling backwards up against the wall, she swallowed heavily as she observed the doppelganger saunter directly in front of her and stop. Placing a hand on the wall by the demon's head with her other hand reaching out to grab the collar of Raspbel's dress, she let out a breath of air that was anything but fresh—the taste of blood, organs, and flesh was carried in her breath, lingering there from her previous meals—having shut her eyes briefly to breathe. With a slight, mischievous chuckle, the doppelganger opened her eyes again and grinned evilly. _"Who's going to take care of Rawberry in your stead now that you're a deranged lunatic? Macarona and Etihw will be by her side, true, but what's to say they won't fail either? Well, Raspbel?"_

Raspbel didn't know how to answer that. Those questions were simple to answer, yet there was no easy way of wording the responses to give even so much as an adequate reply. Regardless of what she thought, however, even if she tried to think positive for her sister's sake, she felt there was no choice but to to acknowledge what her doppelganger was saying as a valid truth. True, she had gone insane—the fact this other self existed only demonstrated exactly how low her sanity had gone since she realized this had to be some kind of illusionary hallucination brought on by nothing more than sheer insanity—and it was also quite possible for others to let Rawberry down too. Even so, the trembling girl felt she had to say something even if it wasn't what the doppelganger wanted to hear. "P-p-please…" she begged timidly after swallowing heavily, "l-leave Rawberry alone…" That bit of pleading was all she could do at the moment to hopefully spare her little sister's life.

_"Nope, request denied!"_ the doppelganger said gleefully, shoving Raspbel to the floor once she let go of her victim while laughing maniacally. _"As if that pathetic display was enough to stop me!"_ Raising a hand to wipe a tear of joy from her left eye, she gradually settled down despite the sheer enjoyment she had in torturing Raspbel for the hell of it. _"That was hilarious, by the way. It was just so funny seeing you stoop so low for somebody who doesn't even give a damn about your existence anymore. I bet Rawberry wouldn't want to even hear it because she hates your guts; then again, I really do have to thank you for that extra energy. You've really helped me manifest quite nicely, so I might as well save you for dessert after we share a meal together. Think of it as a little reward from me to you as a token of my gratitude for your wonderfully psychotic aid. Besides, you don't have to worry about getting your message along to Rawberry; I'll deliver it for you on your behalf, so I suppose I'm on my way to calling it even with you, Raspbel."_

"P-p-please, I-I-I'm b-b-begging you, leave her alone!" Raspbel cried, quickly crawling to her doppelganger's feet and grabbing her ankles. "I-I-I'll d-d-do anything!"

_"Anything, hmmm…"_ the other self thought mockingly. _"Anything at all…"_

"Y-y-yes…a-a-anything…" Raspbel whimpered fearfully.

Her doppelganger had placed a bent finger on her chin and tipped her head down somewhat to create the impression that she was thinking about it, as if she really did consider that term being offered to her. _"I suppose…"_ she uttered after a couple minutes of thinking it over before opening her eyes. _"Yes, that's what I want. In return for your offer, I'll take Macarona; you, Rawberry. It really is nice to share such a prestigiously tasteful meal, isn't it Raspbel? Do we have a deal?"_

The demon's eyes widened further and her pupils dilated in shock, horrified that she should have even received such an offer. She, Rawberry's own big sister, eat her little sister and her other self eat Macarona?! The mere thought of cannibalizing those poor girls was unthinkable, let alone unacceptable since there was no way Raspbel would ever make a deal like that! And yet…she did not dare raise any objections to the idea not because she liked it—when she clearly didn't—but to say anything could jeopardize her own life right now, leaving the girls defenseless. That much she knew, for Raspbel managed to figure out in time that she needed to keep silent despite the fact her doppelganger could read her mind. If she wasn't alive, nobody would know what to expect once a demon doppelganger in her exact image—save for those black and red eyes—emerged from within the shadows to kill her younger sister and her best friend. Then they'd all be too late. Still, Raspbel thought she might as well make an attempt to form some kind of speech, possibly an inquiry about why she'd have to kill her own little sister while also condemning Macarona to death as well. They had nothing to do with her own mental problems, aside from her causing them so much grief with dread, confusion, and sorrow because she took those pills and paid the price for it.

Unfortunately, her doppelganger already finished reading her mind by then. _"Oh, not going to agree, is that it?"_ she asked inquisitively as if she were some sort of broker disappointed in the potential client, patron, or customer declining to accept the service and goods. _"Cold feet, huh? It isn't a big deal, really, nothing too important."_ The doppelganger shook her head, closing her eyes with a smile of mock understanding on her face. _"You don't want to accept, that's fine by me. Still, I do owe you so I'll cut you a special discount offer to think about it longer. It's a one-time limited offer that isn't going twice, so ponder my offer carefully."_ Upon saying so, she started to walk into the other corner by the door and lean her back against it. _"Besides, you and I should share a meal together before I eat you; I know I've begun my own career, though I'd just like to indulge myself a little. You know, a special dinner as a way of celebrating my new job like what you did with your sister and friends on your first day. It's got to be special, hence why it has to be them."_

Raspbel blinked in confusion, baffled as to what her other self was talking about while she looked up at her in desperation, wondering if the doppelganger could even clarify that explanation. Lifting a shaky arm up with her hand reaching out for her, the demon opened her mouth to inquire about that so she could better comprehend that when the door suddenly opened all the way, cutting her off from further conversation with the doppelganger once Etihw stepped inside the room. "It's time for you to come with us, Raspbel," the Goddess commented when the demon cried out.

"S-she's behind the d-door!" Raspbel shouted, making Etihw turn to check behind it to find nobody standing there. Blinking rapidly as she got up on her knees, the demon rubbed her eyes to check if what she had seen and spoke with was really an illusion plaguing her mind.

"There's nobody here," the Goddess remarked, turning back to Raspbel as the demon leapt to her feet and stumbled back against wall, gazing at Etihw in pure terror with a hand outstretched to her in helpless defense. "Calm yourself, Raspbel. I only ask that you come with us."

"B-b-but t-there was…s-s-she was there! R-right there p-p-plain as day!" Raspbel protested in the faint hope that Etihw would believe her even as said hope was fading fast. "I-I-I s-saw her!"

"Raspbel…" the Goddess murmured in a serious tone with the demon unaware of what she intended to do with her because Raspbel's fear completely engulfed her by this point.

"S-s-she looked like m-me! S-she was me, b-b-but s-she wasn't me!" the poor girl shrieked despite the fact that Etihw started approaching her slowly. "W-w-wait, w-what are you doing?! I-I'm not lying! S-she really was there! W-why are you c-coming towards m-me?! I-I'm innocent!"

"Raspbel, focus." Raising her hands up to the frightened demon's cheeks, Etihw made sure to hold Raspbel's head firmly, but gently to soothe her nerves. "I need you to come with us. We're going to do something for your sake, though I'm afraid I can't divulge what that is to you. I merely ask you to trust me, as difficult as that may be considering what I've put you through already. This will help you which is why I want you to follow me without making this harder than it must be. Is that clear, Raspbel? Do you comprehend what I'm saying so far?"

Flinching in terror and shoving the Goddess away, the demon stumbled to the side and fell to the floor again, holding an arm up to protect herself from whatever Etihw planned to do. "N-no, I-I don't! W-why?! W-what's going on?! W-why are you doing this t-to me?!"

"Relax, Raspbel, I don't mean to harm you—I never did even though the consequences of my actions have caused more harm than aid," Etihw briefly explained without losing her poise. "I know it's hard to believe me now, but I still mean it when I say I only want to help you. This time I'll be putting you through a procedure I'm implementing. All you have to do is come with us and sit where I direct you to. I'm well aware the lack of any concrete or abstract details to elaborate on this further is scaring you into refusing, though I'm afraid you've no choice this time."

"W-when did you ever give me a c-choice?! I-I didn't choose for everything to happen!"

"Yes, you're right, I've never allowed you such a luxury in these troublesome times as we had to solve this case which took precedent. I'm truly sorry for not letting you rest from questions concerning the mystery of your friends' deaths and the ghouls. Instead I forced you to suffer when I needed your help and I had promised to help you in turn. Up till now I've failed you in that regard because I've hurt you more, and I'm sincerely sorry for causing you so much pain. You're correct that you never wanted any of this to happen, yet it did. Fate has an uncanny way of getting what it wants, and in this case it selected these events to happen as they did accordingly to its whims."

"I-is that s-supposed t-to make me f-feel better?!" Raspbel inquired timidly.

"Perhaps, perhaps not; to be honest, I'm not sure," the Goddess answered honestly. "But I do know that what I'd like to do can help you despite the fact it may also cause harm. However, it is still necessary under the circumstances of the case and the murders involved. Hopefully it should solve all our problems which is the reason why I'm pursuing this solution."

"H-how?! H-how is it s-supposed to help?! W-what are you g-going t-to do?!"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot share that with you due to certain circumstances," Etihw said with all due respect towards Raspbel. "Please, I'm only asking you to trust me one more time."

"H-how c-can I-I?! Y-you're not t-telling me anything! I-I don't know what's going on!"

"You make a fair observation, Raspbel, as you are right: you don't know what's happening. However, know this: I'm doing all I can to try and end this for everyone's sake, including you. It's not exactly a bright situation at this point in time, though I must do something to protect our people, even if it means utilizing the solution I'm prepared to use on you, Raspbel." Having finished what she wanted to say, Etihw carefully approached Raspbel with caution once more, but the frightened demon tried to bolt past her through the open door only to be halted by the sight of armed guards.

"L-lady Etihw, p-p-please l-let me g-go!" Raspbel looked to her in terror, begging with her to not go through with the horrible punishment she felt was going to come due to the phrasing that was used to get the message across—an unclear message she didn't understand. "P-p-please don't l-lock me away!" she cried out, falling to her knees and clutching her hands together to beg Etihw for a pardon of sorts from that punishment. "D-don't e-exile me! I-I-I don't want t-to d-die! I-I'm s-s-sorry! P-p-please don't p-p-put me in an a-a-asylum, o-o-or a-a-a p-p-prison! I-I-I p-p-promise t-t-to be good! I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, I-I-I didn't mean t-to! I-I-I didn't do it! I-I-I'm innocent!"

Although Etihw tried to say something to calm the poor girl down, she knew there was no chance of successfully soothing Raspbel's nerves now. The terrified demon was weeping, tears pouring from her eyes as if they were waterfalls, drenching her entire face and soaking it in tearful moisture. With a small frown, the Goddess shut her eyes momentarily as she kneeled down so she could embrace Raspbel in a hug. Unfortunately, the demon didn't perceive any warmth within her kindly gesture and screamed in terror, falling back and pushing herself away from Etihw and those guards out in the corridor by the threshold. The Goddess sighed, realizing she had to give Raspbel one final warning before they resorted to force. "Raspbel, please come with us. I know you refuse to trust us after everything I've forced you through, though I can indeed promise that I shan't place you under arrest and sentence you to any of those punishments. If you refuse to cooperate, we must take you with us by force; that is, we'll physically remove you from this room."

Raspbel swallowed heavily, not liking where this was going. No matter how much she had distrusted Etihw, the Goddess was still keen on helping her. Even so, she felt she couldn't believe a word she said because she thought Etihw was only saying that to try and calm her down. In what may have been a surprising turn of events, it actually worked to some degree as the demon realized there was no way she was getting out of this. Against her better judgment and common sense, and all the fears she entertained due to her own insanity, Raspbel slowly staggered to her feet with the Goddess' help and held her arms close to her chest while fiddling with the red bow on her collar.

"That's it, Raspbel," Etihw complimented her on her reluctant obedience with a smile. "It's quite reasonable for you to hesitate because you're scared, but we'll be very gentle with you. This will be over soon, and hopefully it will be the last thing you have to do for us. When it's over, I'll set you up in a comfortable apartment for a while so you can finally relax in peace."

Raspbel didn't say anything. She silently obeyed the Goddess against her will and stepped out into the hallway where the guards waited. Etihw strode in front of her and began to walk down the corridor towards an elevator with Raspbel in tow. The guards followed behind the demon with two of them walking at a faster pace so that they could be ahead of her. Entering the elevator with the Goddess and her entourage of four guards, the demon kept looking down at the floor and only gazed up when it stopped once the elevator door opened on another floor where she noticed a lone window at the end of a corridor. Raspbel stared at it through wide eyes, subconsciously thinking.

"Right this way, Raspbel," Etihw spoke up as they all walked through the threshold. All of the guards—two angels and two demons in the group—made sure the demon kept her pace as she sauntered down the hall with everyone. Approaching another corridor down a corner which was a short distance away, Raspbel finally enacted her rather shoddy escape plan. Having already noticed the guards weren't equipped with actual weapons since the things they carried were merely staves, she waited for Etihw to turn the corner before unexpectedly jabbing one of the guards behind her. Her elbow hit his stomach and he doubled over in pain, grunting while the demon grabbed his staff to knock another guard down. Although the other two guards attempted to seize her, Raspbel made a break for it even as the Goddess quickly whirled around to grab her. However, the demon shoved her aside and bolted to the window, ignoring Etihw's instructions for the guards to pursue her.

Upon getting closer to the window down the hall, Raspbel threw the staff at it like a spear. It pierced the window and broke part of it, but it was enough to sufficiently weaken the glass. She swallowed and took a leap of faith, jumping in the air and bursting through the window. Shards of glass gave her several cuts when she smashed through it, though luckily she shielded her face from harm with her arms and shut her eyes so small particles of glass wouldn't cut and blind her. Taking a deep breath as she began to fall, Raspbel flapped the wings on her head and combined them with her hair like how Rawberry utilized her own hair to fly to take flight and sail into the forest below.

Etihw watched her glide away from the window as the guards came for orders. "Damn, she got away…" she sighed, shutting her eyes and putting a hand to her forehead. "I should've known she'd try something like this." Opening her eyes as she turned to them, the Goddess pointed to two demons and an angel. "The three of you come with me," she instructed and averted her attention to the other angel. "Inform Kcalb of what happened right away. We must pursue Raspbel and try to catch her as quickly as possible before we lose sight of her."

…

**Quite an average escape plan, huh? Yes, it's not all that special, but at least Raspbel's finally taking action in this story for once instead of running away from something.**

_Inner Craving_** is also coming closer to the end, so be sure to stick around for the rest.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this as I enjoy writing it.**


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Home Invasion

"I don't need protection from anyone. I can defend myself just fine with help from friends," Rawberry commented somberly, resting her head in one hand while using a fork with the other to pick up a piece of her chicken tenders and swirl it around in gravy. Raising the fork to eat it, there was a small murmur of agreement from Grora which made her look up and glare at the angel seated at the table with them in addition to a couple of guards who had also come over. "What, you think I'm too weak to handle any threats? That I can be distracted quite easily to lower my guard?"

"Not at all," Grora remarked with a small smile, passing some ketchup to the demon beside her who was sitting in between her and Macarona. "Believe me, Rawberry, I've got full confidence in you because of how helpful you were during Ivlis' invasion. I mean, standing up to a Devil from another world to help to stop him by directly confronting the bastard requires the right skills needed to win. Although you may not look the part, you are actually one of this world's biggest heroines. I don't doubt your abilities, Rawberry; instead, I admire how you managed to do something even I could not handle. Then again, I suppose my age has to do with it; I'm already old enough to be a grandmother of sorts to some of the younger children in our world."

"And yet you still look young enough to retain your beauty," the demon complimented her.

"True, though not all angels and demons share the same mortality rate," she clarified what they were referring to about age. "That's mostly because some of us prefer living longer so we can experience what life has to offer and relate the lessons we learned from history to generations that can keep the peace our respective people established alive. Aside from that, it's personal choice. I know there are some people in our world who choose to live by ordinary mortality rates while the ones who choose to live longer do so to spend more time with families and friends while going on adventures with them. To each his or her own, I suppose," she finished explaining.

"Well said, Miss Grora," the angelic guard raised his glass of water to toast her words as a gesture of honor before snickering slightly. "Except for the part about peace due to the irony with you hating Ater and always beating her, that is, even if it isn't too severe at times."

"For your information, she deserves it!" Grora countered, defending her bias of the one cat demon who was responsible for accidently gouging her left eye out. Shutting the remaining eye to pout like an aristocrat, she stabbed her fork into the steak on her plate as if it was Ater and cut off a piece to pop it into her mouth and chew on it. "It's her fault I lost one of my good eyes! Like hell I'd get a new one either because the only one I'll accept is the original! No new eye shall replace it! I swear, one of these days…" she finished speaking rudely about Ater, growling over the mere thought of that smiling cat demon playfully popping up anywhere with her twin sister, Arbus.

"Sounds like you could afford to take some anger management classes, Miss Grora," came a helpful suggestion from Macarona who sought to calm the older angel down. "Don't you believe it's time for you to just let go of the whole thing and forgive her? I'm sure she's very sorry for that incident and has done everything she could think of to try apologizing for it to appease you."

"I don't give a damn about her apologies, Macarona. You should know by now I'll not stop anytime soon just because she tries to make me feel better about only seeing through one eye. You were even a meat shield once if I recall correctly; tell me you didn't appreciate that."

"I'll not deny it having been uncomfortable—they were squeezing me just a bit too tight—but that's not justification for wanting to hurt them," Macarona put forth her rebuttal to prove that Grora really was making such a big deal over an accidental injury Ater didn't mean to cause. "You are right that I was their meat shield, but they only brought me into that situation because you were chasing them with intent to kill. I saw you nock those arrows on your bowstring."

"Hey, I wasn't aiming for you, Macarona."

"No, but you still did try to murder those poor girls even with me in the way. Of course, it wasn't exactly the position I'd have taken, but I still would've protected them from your wrath."

Grora scoffed. "Whatever, just be sure to stay out my way next time."

"You do realize you'll still be getting into a lot of trouble for hurting her, right?" the angelic guard inquired, taking a biscuit from the plate in the center of the table and buttering it. "You know there will be serious consequences if you ever happen to go too far. If Ater were to die because of whatever you've done to her, Lord Kcalb and Lady Etihw will be quite furious with you. I'm sure they'll most likely exile you, plus Arbus will not forgive you for killing her twin sister."

"Yeah, yeah, stupid rules and regulations…they're the only limits preventing me from the death of Ater which I so crave as revenge for taking my eye," Grora muttered bitterly. "I swear, if those weren't in place, I'd kill her in an instant—more than a little eye for an eye, mind you, though in my case it'll be absolutely necessary considering what she's done to me."

"I wouldn't call them stupid," the other guard commented in favor of said rules along with the regulations. "They're the reason why our people aren't fighting anymore, and to be honest, I'm glad we have them. All this pointless conflict is useless when we could just be friends."

"Damn straight!" Grora toasted to that. "Except for Ater—she took my eye!"

"Yes, yes, we know," Macarona deadpanned as the two guards laughed at the irony in their captain's words, how she also advocated for friendship between angels and demons despite having excluded Ater from her social circle due to an accident the cat demon didn't mean to cause. Letting them have their fun as the three of them continued to debate the merits of Ater with the two guards in favor of her and Grora against her, the young angel looked across the table at Rawberry. Worried about how her friend was feeling, Macarona picked up the meal she'd finished and sauntered over to take Rawberry's plate for her because her best friend had also finished her meal as did the others. "Are you okay, Rawberry?" she asked in concern while standing over her. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, Macarona…" Rawberry murmured somberly, her eyes narrowed in a half-lidded facial expression which also denoted how tired she was. Standing up from her seat, the young girl collected the other plates and took the two from Macarona before heading into the kitchen. "We'll take care of the dishes," she said to Grora and the guards while walking away.

"Sure," Grora remarked softly, aware that Rawberry needed a moment alone with the angel to talk things over. "Go help and keep her company, Macarona," she added, addressing Macarona.

The young angel nodded in response. "Certainly, I'm always by her side."

"Good to hear. We'll be in the living room if you need us," Grora commented as she walked into that room down the hall with the other guards. "All you need to do is give us a holler."

"Right," Macarona nodded to acknowledge the instruction, averting her attention back onto Rawberry when she stepped into the kitchen after gathering the glasses they used. Coming towards her, the angel set the glasses into the sink and started drying the plates and silverware once they've been lathered with soap and water to rinse them. They would've filled the dishwasher, but that was full. While they were cleaning up after dinner, Macarona couldn't help but cast several glances of concern at the poor demon as she put the stuff away. Rawberry was her best friend, and it hurt her to see the demon like this because she could feel the pain Rawberry felt. The poor girl experienced a severe betrayal from her older sister, and it was difficult to get over that. She wanted to be of aid to her as best she could, but Macarona felt all she could do was simply let her stay her and remain by her side without referring to Raspbel since the topic of her sister was stressful.

Rawberry's anger was justified, though she couldn't take it out on her friends like today. It wasn't right of her to do that, yet nobody rebuked or punished her for it due to how sad she'd been. Her behavior at school wasn't any better despite the fact she didn't yell at anyone or in front of the other students and teachers—except for the other day when Etihw came in to speak with her. What happened in class that day was pretty tense, what with the demon shouting at the Goddess and also raising her voice towards her while getting aggressive simply because Etihw brought up her sister again. And yet nobody said anything else about the subject then, not even Ms. Greif or the principal because everybody had become aware of what happened between Rawberry and Raspbel by then.

Today, however, Rawberry felt defeated and that message certainly came across a number of times that day even though she still asked questions even when the teachers decided to give her a break from participating, and the demon continued working. Throughout the day it was becoming apparent that how she'd been treating everyone badly for bringing up Raspbel in front of or around her was wearing her down with guilt. Although her friends tried to console her, nobody could get through to Rawberry. She didn't say anything other than several apologies, and at least she wasn't too harsh towards Grora during dinner about the protective custody.

"Rawberry…" Macarona murmured quietly, not minding whether her best friend heard her or not because she figured the demon might either ask her what she needed or comment on what's been on the angel's mind since she really did know what Macarona was thinking of.

"It's about her, isn't it?" Rawberry inquired rhetorically, figuring it concerned Raspbel, or partly regarded her which proved she was aware of her friend's thoughts. "You think I'm beginning to become like her, is that right, Macarona?" She didn't bother waiting for a reply as she sighed in exhaustion before Macarona could even say anything. "I already told everyone I'm sorry for being angry with them. I can take care of myself just fine as long as I have you girls to help me."

"I won't deny what you're saying, Rawberry," the angel spoke up as she came closer after putting away one of the glasses. "I understand you're upset, and how you feel is perfectly justified because of what happened. I'm glad you're keeping us close to you even in these troubled times, though I'm afraid you can't keep going on like this forever, even with us. True, it's quite difficult to forgive Raspbel for what she did, but will abandoning her really help you get past this?"

"You believe I should go right up to her and apologize for what I've done and allow her to apologize to me?" Rawberry asked somberly, turning to make eye contact with her best friend.

"When you feel like you're up for it, yes," Macarona nodded, "but we won't force you. It's up to you to decide that for yourself. If you want my opinion, I really believe you should since you both need each other. Raspbel certainly terrified you by using two medications that would've most likely killed her, but please try to think about her perspective, Rawberry. She's your big sister; she doesn't want you to feel worried or scared, which is why she tried to hide it and her other problems from you. I won't defend what she did because I think she should've told you, but I can't condemn her actions either because of how she felt despite knowing it was wrong. Raspbel's suffering from her own pain and is frightened of losing you forever; I can tell you feel the same way about her. It won't easy as I said, but you really can't go on without your sister, Rawberry."

"Then would you be my new sister, Macarona?"

The question was not strange in any way due to the circumstances. Rawberry did need her sister, though it felt like was actually trying to mold Macarona into a substitute for the older demon so she wouldn't have to go back to Raspbel. It was heartbreaking how far she was willing to go to forget about Raspbel, yet it was also understandable because of how painful it was for her to even consider getting rid of Raspbel. Macarona was worried about that because she was afraid Rawberry really didn't want to see Raspbel anymore, hence why she was even going to suggest severing her familial ties with the older demon. There wasn't anything wrong with forming familial ties with close friends to become like siblings, though the angel felt Rawberry was suggesting it for a reason she was still conflicted over because so much doubt and guilt weighed on her.

Even so, Macarona smiled warmly to reassure Rawberry of her intentions. "I wouldn't say no to that," she answered sincerely, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, "but I'm not sure this would solve these problems either. In fact, I really wouldn't mind it all, Rawberry, and I'd be quite glad to think of myself as a sister to you. Still, I'm afraid you're trying to replace Raspbel. That is not really healthy socially speaking because doing so means you're abandoning her for somebody else—me in this case." She frowned somberly as she posed her next inquiry. "Are you sure this is what you want, Rawberry? To leave her behind and forget all about Raspbel forever? Do you think it will be of any help in healing your pain? I'm asking because I'm worried it might be painful to you if you implement this bond to sever another completely and wipe away all trace of it. I believe you might likely only end up hurting yourself more by voluntarily erasing your memories of her."

"I see…" Rawberry murmured softly, the pain on her voice quite evident in her tone while she turned back to the sink to wash her hands and then dry them. "I just…don't know."

Macarona smiled again, hugging Rawberry from behind to provide comfort with the demon accepting the embrace despite not being able to return it effectively from that angle. "I understand, Rawberry. I won't push you to consider this right away, or go over and speak to her about this, but at least think about it and decide what you think will be best for you. As your friend, I will always have your best interests at heart and I shall always be right by your side."

"That's nice…" Rawberry said softly, finally smiling. "Thank you, Macarona."

"You're very welcome, Rawberry," Macarona replied, shutting her eyes and smiling when a sudden crash from outside caught their attention since it surprised both of them. "What was that?"

"You girls heard that too?" Grora asked as she stepped into the kitchen to check on the two of them to see if they were okay. "The guys went out the back door to investigate and protect your home from that entrance," she went on after Macarona nodded when she and Rawberry turned and faced her. "I'm going to watch outside from the front. Is there a side door or any open windows?"

"No, and all the windows are closed," Rawberry answered while the older angel started to head out into the hall. "Do you need any help with that, Miss Grora?"

"No thanks, I've got it covered," the angel smiled at her on her way out. "Just lock the front and back doors to ensure nobody gets in. The others know to knock four times to let you know it's safe to open the door for them, and I'll apply the same idea when I want to come back in. We don't know what's out there, but we'll be sure to find out and let you know in a bit."

"Sure, I'll come lock the front door. Rawberry, would you get the back door?"

"Right on it," Rawberry stated and jogged through the dining room and out into a corridor on the other side of it. She crossed through it, passing by some paintings and wall tapestries when she came upon the laundry room where the back door was located. The young demon slowed down and cautiously sauntered over to lock it, noting the other demon standing right outside through the window. Rawberry knocked against it to catch his attention. "Where's your friend?" she asked.

"Oh, he went around the right side of the house to investigate the perimeter," he said aloud so she could hear him through the glass. "He'll be patrolling all the way around and come back in through this entrance when he comes back, though I'll make sure anything threatening doesn't get in. Just wait inside somewhere and wait for us to knock, alright?"

"Certainly, I'll be ready to let you guys in shortly," the young demon remarked when they both suddenly heard a loud sound coming from the right side of the house. "Huh? What was that?"

"I don't know, I think he might've found something," the guard commented and addressed his friend. "Hey, you alright over there? Did you happen to discover anything?" No response, and the demon unsheathed his mace and shield as they heard another noise as if something—or even someone was being ripped apart. "Stay inside the house, Rawberry, and call the castle for backup. I think we could use a few more guys over here to beef up security."

"What's going on?" Rawberry asked, concerned about a possible attack on the house since the motive could've been the start of another otherworldly invasion. She wasn't too worried as she did help defeat Ivlis and stop his assault, so the young demon certainly wasn't scared of anything. Still, this was Macarona's house and she had moved in for several days, so Rawberry had to help. She needed to keep her friend's home safe and she could fight off whatever threatened them. Even so, the guard was in charge since he was one of the authorities and she had to listen to him, so she would regroup with Macarona and contact Blancblack Castle for additional aid. Yet she could not help but be curious as to the identity of whoever or whatever the unknown assailant was.

The guard shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know. He isn't answering."

That meant they had to assume the worst: that the house was under attack. Although she'd do as she was told, Rawberry felt it would be reliable to have a little more information so she could better describe what was going on. A little more clarification wouldn't hurt. "Can you see anything out there?" she inquired, wondering if his eyesight was good enough in the dark and knowing that a streetlamp was lit up by the side of a path near the home. He averted his attention slightly, making eye contact with her for a brief moment as he began to speak up to answer her.

Unfortunately, the words never made it out of his mouth because something large suddenly smashed into him from a blind spot neither of them could see. The attack came from the left, and it was so powerful the blow actually obliterated the upper half of the poor guard's body into pieces. Never in her life had Rawberry ever witnessed such a grotesque murder before—well, she did kill bugs and flame bats to eat them, and she would've seen what the latter had done to her older sister if she was too late in saving her from them during the invasion—so the sight was enough to make her scream in terror because it gave her a horrific shock. The door looked as if it was being forced open from that end, but whoever or whatever killed the guard stopped shortly afterwards when she fled back into the kitchen where she ran into Macarona. "R-Rawberry?!" the angel cried out in fear for whatever appeared to have happened to her. "What's going on? You look so pale!"

Rawberry gasped as she looked up into the angel's eyes. "M-murder! H-he was slain!" She pointed a trembling finger in the direction of the back door. "I-I s-saw something k-kill him!"

Realizing that her friend was referring to one of the guards, Macarona also gasped and put Rawberry in a seat at the kitchen table. "Alright, Rawberry, just stay there and I'll yell out to Miss Grora about that!" she instructed the demon to remain where she was to help calm her down before rushing out into the hallway to unlock the front door. Quickly opening it up, she made sure to keep her hand on the knob to shut it immediately at the first sign of danger. "Miss Grora! Something's happened! One of the—" Yet Macarona was forcibly cut off when she was suddenly heaved back violently into the threshold between the kitchen and the corridor.

Rawberry's eyes widened in frightful shock and she rushed to her friend. "Macarona!" she shouted in fear, gasping at the sight of a severe wound on the angel's arm. "Oh my god, Macarona, your arm—!" Yet it was the maniacal laughter that stole her attention as she—and Macarona now that she managed to recover from the small concussion she received—looked up into the face of a familiar figure—a figure who looked exactly like her in perfect detail, save for those black and red eyes. "Y-you…!" Rawberry gasped in shock at the sight of her towering over them. "Y-you're…!"

…

Fear drove her onwards through the forest as she fled deeper into the trees, panting heavily with her feet carrying her forward. She pushed herself to run, feeling the blood flowing within her veins with each step she took. Her footfalls echoed all around her as an indication of where Raspbel was and where she was going. The demon's terror would've forced her to flee, but her big sisterly instincts demanded otherwise because her objective was Macarona's house in Gray Village where she would find her little sister. Raspbel desperately needed to see Rawberry and protect her as she had realized the authorities wouldn't be of any help in that regard because they were focusing their efforts on capturing her. Then again, that was her paranoia making things worse than they seemed.

What she didn't know was that they really were trying to help, that Etihw had sent a couple of guards and contacted Grora to protect Rawberry. They failed to bring to the castle, but remained with the young demon and her friend throughout the rest of the day. Had Raspbel know that, she'd have probably stayed for whatever the Goddess planned to do with her. 'Probably' was a key word she used to describe her actions back there in the castle, so she would have thought about escaping anyway. In fact, she would've most likely escaped rather than subjecting herself to punishment. It wasn't going to happen as Etihw said, but Raspbel didn't believe her anymore. The Goddess placed her in so much mental danger and never said anything about Rawberry—granted, Raspbel did not ask about her little sister then, but Etihw still should've said something—that it was quite hard to trust her. Raspbel did not want to be punished for crimes she was framed for; it was why her fright overtook her and dictated her means of escape, even if it wasn't the best escape plan.

Turning ashen, Raspbel cried out upon tripping over a tree root and falling flat on her face. She pushed herself up and coughed to clear her throat of any soil or leaves she must've swallowed by accident, eyes closed which jolted wide open when she gasped at the sound of somebody saying something a short distance away. "I think I just heard her! She must be over there!" That was one of the guards with Etihw, and the fact they were closing in on her despite having lost her had been enough to send Raspbel into a horrified panic. The terrified demon sprang to her feet and bolted a bit faster than before, heart pumping in tune with her footfalls because she was starting to become exhausted. Unsure if she was getting any closer to Gray Village, Raspbel paused by a large boulder nearby and pressed a hand against it. She hunched over slightly and breathed deeply to rest for the time being before hiding behind it when she heard someone approach her position.

Peering through a small space in between a tree, Raspbel watched Etihw and her entourage of three guards come into her view and look around the area for her. Bending down to pick up one of the several rotten apples lying around, the demon who did that dropped it in disgust and then he wiped his hand on his pant leg. "We must be in Apple Park. Her tracks appear to lead to this space. She must be around here somewhere," he commented as the Goddess addressed the other demon.

"You're one of our mediums, correct?" she asked as he nodded. "Good, help me sense her presence. She might have already gone onto the village, though our presence may have also halted her movements." Raspbel's eyes widened and she did her best to stifle a gasp on her part since the sound could possibly attract them. Watching the Goddess and the demon shut their eyes so the two of them could concentrate on telepathically locating her presence, she quietly put her back against the boulder and prepared to sprint for the nearest gate into Gray Village—wherever one was. With her hands over her mouth to prevent any sound from escaping through it, Raspbel shivered, waiting for the verdict on her position because she knew well enough about mediums that they could locate just about anyone and anything they set their minds on. Their minds were like the eyes of eagles.

"She's over there, behind that boulder!" the demon called, revealing Raspbel's hiding place and forcing her hand. With every last ounce of energy she could muster, the frightened demon ran faster to avoid them as she sprinted in the direction she was facing in. She ignored the Goddess as the latter's cries for her to wait fell on ears that heard her, but refused to listen and cooperate. She had to get away from them and flee to Gray Village. Hopefully there would be more cover to hide in or behind there, but there was an added risk: the settlement was populated by other people. That meant the chances of getting caught were higher because more guards would be patrolling the area in an around the village, plus other civilians could call out for them if they saw her. If Raspbel had any hope of getting to see Rawberry, she'd need to make sure she was stealthy enough to get by.

As difficult as that sounded, it was made all the more impossible because Etihw and those guards with her were hot on her trail and already regained their pursuit of her. One of them would have also come equipped with a walkie talkie to radio in for support. Therefore the odds of success were declining and growing slimmer with each passing second. Those odds were no longer looking very favorable to her, yet Raspbel still had to try her luck anyway for Rawberry's sake. She needed to stop her doppelganger from killing her little sister and Macarona before cannibalizing them—a heroic deed worth sacrificing herself for had it not been a hallucination brought on by her feverish delusions. The demon may not have had a fever, and she certainly wasn't ill, but the belief that her younger sister was about to be the doppelganger's dinner put her on edge. Then again, perhaps the doppelganger really was real and all she had to do was prove its existence before it was too late, a solution which was difficult to really demonstrate and prove without concrete evidence. She didn't have any of that aside from her own testimony, but Raspbel had to get physical proof—and if that thing did exist and wasn't a hallucination as others might've perceived it to be, she had hoped there would be something to determine it was real, like forensic work pointing to the doppelganger.

"Raspbel, please stop! We just want to help you!" Etihw yelled from behind her. However, she and the guards were deliberately ignored once again because Raspbel wouldn't listen. Coming upon a gate leading into the area by the food store, the terrified demon burst through it and almost got caught by one of the patrols she knew would be present. Bolting into an alleyway to hide from them, Raspbel was suddenly caught by surprise again when she stumbled over a brick that sent her careening into a trash can. The noise of her falling and the trash can knocking others by it over had garnered the attention of several individuals in the vicinity who couldn't see her, yet those guards also heard it too. Etihw and her entourage already met up with them and explained the situation by then, so the sound drew their attention to her position as they caught sight of her. Once again forced to flee, Raspbel made a beeline for the end of the alley and ran across the street to another one and turned the corner at the end of it. A wooden fence with posters on it blocked her progress, yet the demon leapt up to climb over it into a direct confrontation with Etihw and the guards. "It's over, Raspbel," the Goddess uttered solemnly now that they had her. "Please, come with us now."

"N-no…! P-p-please, L-lady Etihw, p-p-please d-d-don't hurt me! I-I-I just want to s-s-see Rawberry!" the demon pleaded with her, back against the fence with her slumping to the sidewalk. "I-I-I have t-t-to s-s-save her! S-s-she's in danger! S-s-she's going to k-k-kill my s-s-sister!"

"Grora and two other guards are with her and Macarona. The two of them will be safe with them around," Etihw said firmly and held her hand out to help Raspbel up and lead her back to the castle. "I shall not say this again, Raspbel. Come back with us so we can help you, otherwise you'll leave me with no choice but to have you taken by force. Do you understand me?"

"B-b-but R-R-Rawberry! I-I-I c-c-can't…" Raspbel stuttered timidly, tears pouring out of her eyes. "S-s-she needs me! S-S-she'll k-k-kill her! W-why won't you believe me?! I-i-it's true!"

"Then I'm afraid I must make the decision for you," Etihw stated. "I'm sorry, Raspbel."

"N-n-no!" Raspbel cried out in fright as two of the guards advanced towards her, ensuring she wouldn't attempt to get away again. "L-lady Etihw, p-p-please! I-I-I'm s-s-sorry! I-I-I need to s-s-see Rawberry! I-I-I'm t-t-telling the truth! P-p-please, believe me! I-I-I've got t-t-to help her!"

"Rawberry is fine as she is," Etihw replied when the walkie talkie in her hands rang which indicated somebody from among another squad wanted to speak with her. "I'm sorry, Raspbel, but it appears we're going to have to do this the hard way." Raising the walkie talkie up to her mouth to talk through it, she watched as the demon struggled against the guards' grip on her. "Yes, what's up? Has something happened?" she asked while the person on the other end contacted her.

"Yeah, it's me, Grora," Grora said to her. "I'm at Macarona's house with the guys. We've got Rawberry here as well. All of us heard something loud outside so we're investigating."

"Alright, good, I'll send a couple more guards over to check how things are going," Etihw remarked before giving Grora a quick explanation of what happened. "Raspbel broke out and made her escape. She managed to get into Gray Village, but luckily we caught up to her."

"Whoa, that far, huh?" the captain inquired rhetorically before her tone of voice took up an air of confusion. "Hang on, I think I see someone flying over the roof of Macarona's house."

"Who do you see?"

"Hold on, let me get airborne," Grora uttered as the Goddess heard the sound of her wings flapping. "I've got a better—wait, is that…? It looks like Raspbel."

Etihw's eyes widened slightly, but she wasn't the least bit confused aside from wondering which of the two they had. Noticing that the guards were starting to drag Raspbel away while she continued to try and fight them off, the Goddess quickly stepped in front of them and held her hand up to stop them. Although they were somewhat confused as to why she instructed them to halt, the entire squad realized what was going on and figured it out as well. Sadly, Raspbel was unaware of what had been happening, and all she could do was look back and forth between them and Etihw. "L-lady Etihw…?" she spoke up softly, scared of what was going on now that everyone stopped.

"Come in, Grora," the Goddess instructed the captain again. "Could you repeat that?"

"Yeah, I'm positive it's Raspbel," the angel affirmed her previous statement. Etihw looked up at Raspbel the whole time while Grora put forth her account, and the demon's eyes widened in baffled shock as the pieces slowly started to frame themselves together inside her mind. "Are you here too, Lady Etihw? I've got her in sight and—oh god, she just slaughtered the guy out back!"

"RAWBERRY, NO!" Raspbel screamed, her voice going through the walkie talkie.

"Wait, hold on a second?!" Grora called from her end. "Is that Raspbel?! What's she doing with you?! You're nearby too, right Lady Etihw?! You've seen what she—unless that's—" There was no more communication from her anymore. All that was heard was a muffled scream from an interior location and it sounded like Rawberry, yet there was another scream belonging to Grora.

Her sisterly instincts kicked in, giving Raspbel the strength she needed to break free so she could bolt towards Macarona's house. The two girls were in danger, and she needed to help them.

"What are our orders, Lady Etihw?" one of the demons with the Goddess inquired. "Should we split up to pursue her and head over to where the trouble is?"

"No that will not be necessary," the Goddess stated as they all hurried after Raspbel. "I've a feeling she's already heading towards Macarona's home now. You've heard what happened over the radio. The situation's changed; Raspbel's no longer our target anymore."

…

"Y-you…y-you're…" Rawberry stammered, bewildered by the sight of her standing above her and Macarona while licking blood on her fingertips. Neither of them could believe it, but what else could they do but think of what had become of her? Was this really the same side of her who cared for the young demon while rearing her for the past thirteen years? Had something happened to truly drive her so insane that she would embrace murderous intentions willingly? Rawberry and Macarona didn't know since they were horrified at the thought of what she'd become: a monster.

"R-Rawberry, get back!" Macarona shouted and quickly staggered to her feet, driving her friend further into the kitchen with her in between the demons. "S-stay behind me!" As her friend was still staring at Raspbel in confused terror, the angel shot her arms out and used one to usher Rawberry away from her older sister. "It's okay, Rawberry, I'll protect you!"

"_From what, pray tell?"_ came a sneering insult meant to mock her for foolishly getting in her way. _"Ha, you're also trembling and now you think you're some kind of knight. Newsflash, my dear heroine: you're out of your league this time, Macarona. Why don't we make things easier for us and just come with me for the time of your pitiful lives? Don't fret, I won't bite hard—yet."_ The intruder unleashed several shadowy tendrils teeming with tenebrous darkness which emerged from her hair, and she licked her lips and cracked her knuckles with a sadistic smile on her face.

Her lower jaw having locked up as she was pushed up against a kitchen counter, Rawberry felt she had lost much of her voice from having been staring unblinkingly into her face. She turned ashen, gazing at her figure through widened eyes and dilated pupils of intense fright. The demon's arms had wrapped around Macarona to hold her for comfort and protection. If she was courageous enough to throw her friend out of the way to take a blow for her, she would've; as it was, however, Rawberry was already paralyzed with crippling fear that she no longer believed her sister had loved her anymore. Instead, all that remained was the dark dread of Raspbel seeking to kill her gleefully. "W-w-why…?" she choked out a forced sob of horror as she started to cry timidly. "W-w-why are you d-doing this? I-I-I…I-I-I d-don't understand…W-w-why…?"

Raspbel smiled and laughed evilly. _"Why not?"_ she answered with a question that terrified both of the girls because of the implications that there was not a concrete or abstract motive behind the attack. It meant she was going to kill them on a whim simply for the sake of her own pleasure. _"Do I even need a reason to cut down my sister and her friend in cold blood? Must I explain why I'm hungry?"_ Those questions made the atmosphere chilly with dreadful trepidation. _"Face it and accept your deaths wholeheartedly. Think of it as you doing me a favor by satisfying my craving."_

Hearing this remark, Macarona seized a sharp kitchen knife from the knife stand on top of the counter and shot her arm out in defense. "D-don't you dare come any closer!"

"_I appreciate the offer, but no thank you,"_ Raspbel mocked her attempt to protect her friend and herself from the imminent threat. One of her tendrils violently slapped the knife away, cutting the angel's hand in the process because the speed at which the blow was dealt could produce gashes and draw blood while breaking bones. Luckily Macarona didn't experience the last one despite the fact she cried out in pain because of the fatal gash Raspbel left behind when she attacked. _"I prefer to consume my food whole and raw while it's still fresh."_ The tendril rose to her mouth and Raspbel eagerly licked the fresh blood on it with a smile. _"Delicious, isn't it? Wouldn't you girls agree?"_

The girls shivered timidly, backing up against the counter until it was protruding into them with it pressing against Rawberry's back while Macarona was pressed against her. "S-stay back!" the angel cried out, keeping her arms outstretched in front of her best friend to protect her.

"_And just what are you going to do about it?"_ Raspbel challenged her weak defense while inching closer to them. _"Fillet me like a turkey or chicken? Cut me up into bite-sized pieces? Why not use a fork as well? I hear it's an effective weapon for stabbing too."_ She chuckled maliciously, closing in on them when an arrow whizzed by and embedded itself into the wall. Luckily it didn't pierce Macarona and Rawberry, but it hadn't struck Raspbel either because it was a warning shot.

"Get the hell away from them!" Grora shouted at the intruder, panting heavily due to being out of breath because she was critically wounded. Her right arm hung limp and dangled in the air, plus there was a severe gash on her chest which she could've held, but didn't. The angelic captain was obviously struggling to nock an arrow in her bow despite the difficulty of shooting it with just one arm, let alone hold it. Yet Raspbel and her intended victims watched her eventually accomplish the endeavor by holding the bow sideways. "Macarona! Rawberry! Run, get away from there and find another squad! Get to Blancblack Castle, quick! I'll hold her off!" she commanded, coughing up some blood before biting down on the bowstring with the arrow clenched between her teeth. It probably hurt to shoot it like that since the recoil would hit her jaw, mouth, and perhaps her teeth. Still, the stance was impressive to say the least with Grora stretching her legs apart, one hand upon the bow with a bit of saliva and blood from her mouth dripping onto the bowstring and the arrow.

"_Still alive?"_ Raspbel questioned her, amused with her previous target instead of annoyed. She turned to face the angelic archer whom she had already injured, slowly advancing towards the wounded lady who could only see through her right eye despite the fact some blood covered it. _"I must admit, you're quite the tenacious one, Miss Grora. Fighting on even after I slew both of your comrades and left you in that pitiful state. I'm impressed you're clinging to life this long. Looks like that whole speech about lifespans wasn't a complete load of shit after all."_ That insult did not enflame Grora, but she let the arrow fly nonetheless because she finally raised the bow high enough to achieve a headshot. Rawberry and Macarona were fortunate to have dived towards their right to avoid it in case the arrow pierced through the intended target and came through her towards them, but the arrow never went that far. Standing in the center of the kitchen, a bit of darkened substance oozing from the wound dealt by Grora's arrow, Raspbel merely blinked calmly. The attack hadn't fazed her, and it seemed the fatal injury wasn't effective because she just smiled evilly and laughed.

"Impossible…" Grora murmured in slight surprise. "That was a silver arrow…"

"_What, am I a lycanthrope now?"_ Raspbel asked mischievously, pulling the arrow out.

"It should've killed you instantly, especially with a headshot like that!" the angel retorted.

"_Oops, my bad,"_ the demon chuckled sinisterly as her wound closed up while she used her sleeve to wipe off the strange substance. _"Guess I should've told you."_ With such surprising speed, she was in front of Grora in an instant. The angel attempted to bash her with the bow despite having stumbled backwards while losing her balance, but Raspbel seized the bow and her left hand before the tendrils slammed into Grora. A few of them even cut into the wound on her chest. The strength of the attack imposed such force on her body that the poor lady was thrust into the wall, smashing through it into a bookcase within the study. Knocking it off balance, it fell on top of Grora to crush the life out of her. Although she was still alive, she was finding it difficult to breathe because she'd been injured and was pinned down by the weight of so many books, the bookcase, and other things displayed on it. Now everything was scattered, and the shockwave had even knocked over some decorative items on the fireplace. Satisfied with the destruction along with the imminent death she was soon going to be responsible for, Raspbel cackled gleefully. _"I'm no longer a petty threat you can try to banish or kill. Thanks to my Master and my adorable crow, my power is far superior to yours! You don't even hold a candle to what I can do! Just be glad I'm giving you a small sample to nibble at, so I hope you enjoy the taste while it lasts with you until your life expires."_

"Miss Grora!" Macarona cried out, terrified the older angel was going to die. It was starting to look like that was the case since Grora was unconscious and couldn't hear her scream. Yet their assailant did, and she wasted no time in towering over the girls after quickly walking back over to them. Rawberry tried to help her friend up, but one of her older sister's tendrils smacked her against the fridge as the older demon stomped on Macarona's side to deal a little bit of pain unto her.

"M-Macarona!" Rawberry cried, seriously worried about her friend. She looked at her and then whipped her head to her older sister. "W-why?!" she said in shock, horrified that Raspbel was actually trying to kill them. "W-why would you d-do such a thing?! How c-could you?!"

"_This again?"_ Raspbel inquired casually, seizing her little sister's collar and lifting her up by it without breaking a sweat or even showing any sign of physical weakness. _"We just went over this, Rawberry. Did I not say I didn't require a motivation to kill and eat you two? I'm hungry and you girls shall be the main course. It's a shame I'll probably have to share you, but it's no problem. I can indulge myself as much as I want later, so I don't mind sharing with her."_

"W-what the hell is w-wrong with you?! H-have you gone insane?!" Rawberry cried. Had she been paying closer attention to what was really going on, she would've realized her older sister would've actually had trouble lifting her up like this with only one hand. Yet fear overtook her as Raspbel was accomplishing just that, but Rawberry and Macarona were more scared of what would happen next as the thought of them dying so the older demon could feast on their bodies was scary.

"_Sorry to disappoint you, sis,"_ Raspbel apologized sarcastically until her tone changed into a more sinister manner of speaking, _"but I'm perfectly sane as you can see. Nothing's wrong with me; I'm acting perfectly natural. I should be the one asking you since you appear to look like shit. That aside, I must confess to you, I'm giving very serious thought to eating you—well, not now. It must be a special dinner for two, you see, hence why I'm actually sparing you for just a bit. Show me some gratitude for that at least since you get to watch life flash before your eyes a little longer."_

"W-what are you talking about?!" Macarona shrieked, scared others were involved as well. Perhaps some ghouls from that cavern had somehow invaded their world now and Raspbel decided to side with them. The only question though was why she'd choose to abandon her peaceful life to help them—unless they affected her in some way which she might have liked for whatever reason. She recalled from one of her history lessons in school that captives of the opposite side during the war would sometimes display symptoms of Stockholm Syndrome to the point where they'd make the decision to join them instead of returning to fight for their old comrades. Had Raspbel displayed some of those same symptoms and admired the ghouls and whatever their lifestyle was like? Was she really in league with them now? "W-who else is with you?!" Surely it could not be true.

"_Sorry, that's privileged information,"_ Raspbel commented to blow her questions off. _"No way I'd ever tell you that and betray them, what with all the secrecy and stuff. They'll be angry at me, so I'm not at liberty to say. Besides, I don't have to answer or justify myself to you girls."_

"Then you'll have to justify your answer to me!"

Raspbel sighed in irritation and shut her eyes. _"Great, what now?"_ she asked, kneeing the hostage she held in her hand and dropping her to the floor on top of Macarona and turned towards the newcomer. Upon opening her eyes, she beamed in surprise as to who it was. _"Oh, hey, Etihw, long time no see! It's been a while—what, thirteen years since you last tried to get rid of me? Man, I thought for sure you wouldn't have caught on that fast, you know?"_

"Miss Etihw!" Macarona cried in surprise when she realized the Goddess finally arrived to save them while wondering what Raspbel meant by that remark about thirteen years prior to what happened now. Had this somehow happened before when Raspbel went on another murder spree? Rawberry was gagging because of the blow dealt to her stomach, and the angel immediately placed her arms around the demon to help her breathe easier. "It'll be okay, Rawberry, Miss Etihw's here to help us now!" she said to reassure her friend that they would be okay.

"M-Miss Etihw…" Rawberry coughed when another voice surprised her and Macarona.

"Rawberry!"

Her eyes widened in shock when she and Macarona saw her run in, but Rawberry couldn't speak due to bewilderment which left her in a state of confused disorientation. However, Macarona managed to put the name to the one who had just entered the fray even though she wasn't a fighter. "Raspbel?!" the angel cried out, also confused. "W-wait, t-there are t-two Raspbels?! W-wha—?"

"Rawberry!" Raspbel shouted in tears and tried to run towards them, but the Goddess held her back so she wouldn't do anything too hasty. Running into combat unprepared was suicidal.

"I told you to stay outside with the rest of the squad while I handle this!" Etihw hissed, not pleased with how Raspbel had disobeyed that order. Then again, perhaps the guards couldn't keep her restrained any longer since the demon must've been unrelenting in her struggle against them.

"B-b-but R-Rawberry!" Raspbel tried to protest, though the Goddess cut her off.

"No buts, Raspbel! Now just stay back while I put your doppelganger in her place!"

"W-wha—? D-doppelganger?!" Macarona exclaimed, staggering to her feet while helping Rawberry up as well. The young demon was speechless, looking back and forth between those two because she couldn't comprehend what was going on. How were there two beings who looked like her older sister? Why was one of them the real one and the other a doppelganger? Granted, it was easy to tell which of them was which, though it was still so baffling.

"_Looks like the jig is up,"_ the darker Raspbel remarked and shrugged with her eyes closed. _"Ah, well, it was fun while it lasted. No matter, though, it's all—"_ The doppelganger had suddenly realized something which made her facepalm. _"Oh shit, they're going to kill me. My bad."_ In any case, she managed to regain her composure right away. _"Tch, whatever, hopefully they won't, but yes, it's true. I'm the mastermind behind everything, thanks for the credit, by the way."_

"Doesn't sound like it, you filthy doppelganger," Etihw accused her of lying by using that tidbit she just mentioned about the involvement of others against her. "Seems like you're a broken puppet some poor fool wielded to try and disturb our peace. I won't allow your crimes to continue."

"_A broken puppet? Oh, that's rich! As if I'm the broken puppet, if you know what I mean,"_ the doppelganger said humorously, winking at Raspbel and sending chills down the demon's spine. _"I know Raspbel certainly is!"_ Then another realization hit her, but she sheepishly made a fist and lightly knocked her head. _"Oops, silly me, I just dissed myself,"_ she chuckled to herself.

"You sure did," Etihw spat out, forming gales of wind energy in her hands to prepare for combat against the doppelganger without adopting the same laid back approach since she took this seriously and didn't laugh at the doppelganger's failure to mock the real Raspbel. "Yet you do not deserve to call yourself 'Raspbel'. That name's already taken, and you're clearly not Raspbel; just a pathetic doppelganger who assumed her form and caused chaos in our community."

The doppelganger merely smirked mischievously. _"Heh, guilty as charged. Even so, you're right about one thing: I may be a doppelganger, but since I've split from Rasp, I've become a new demon entirely. I do look the part of being 'Raspbel' quite nicely, but yes, I'm not her—and despite that, I'm still her; I suppose being a doppelganger means I'm automatically her identity even when I'm not her. Quite a strange notion, wouldn't you agree on that point, Etihw?"_

"Indeed, you may have emerged from her subconscious and manifested as a separate entity with a corporeal form, but that it of itself would not make your identity the same as hers. You're a new body that looks like her; you don't possess a shred of Raspbel's soul," the Goddess explained.

"_Duh, of course I don't; I was originally a sense after all,"_ the doppelganger giggled a bit and licked the blood from Grora's body off her tendrils. _"That is, until my adorable crow came in our time of need. I even asked her for a cute name when the two of us reunited a while back."_

Etihw narrowed her eyes, wondering who else could have been helping this doppelganger. At first she thought it might've been the ghouls if some of them were still alive, but emphasis was on that 'if', meaning that either some did survive or not. If not, none of them were left alive as the whole pack would've perished. Then who else was there who could've possibly provided her any aid she would've needed to get this far? The Goddess didn't know, but figured she'd bite for more information. "Yes, you know all of us by now, but we don't know who you are, stranger."

The doppelganger smiled, evidently falling for it—whether this was intentional or not was left up to interpretation. _"The name's Soa. You like it? I sure do; it's one of the best gifts she gave me, next to what I can do."_ She laughed. _"Don't think I'll tell you anything else, Etihw. I may have spilled a few beans here and there, what with getting caught and giving you my name, though you won't get anything else out of me. Just think of my brief cooperation on that matter as me honoring your last request before I kill you. I can't wait for dinner, I'm afraid, so I'll need to put you down."_

"You can try," Etihw accepted the challenge, knowing she wouldn't get anything else from this doppelganger, "but all the same, you'll still fail, Soa. I am a Goddess as you know; I defeated you once, and I shall do it again." Her confidence and serious tone garnered a laugh from Soa, and she pondered whether the doppelganger was foolishly mocking her or was just plain stupid. Maybe it was both. "What's so funny? Think you can actually beat me? Don't underestimate me."

"_I should say the same to you,"_ Soa said as a few guards who had come to help Grora and take her out came by, having successfully heaved the bookcase and cleared away the mess pinning her down so they could help. _"Don't mind us, boys, take your time. I'll be right with you guys once I've finished a bit of business of my own, so be sure to save me a seat at the table."_

"Spare us all the bad puns and just accept your end," Etihw stated when Grora coughed.

"W-wait…L-lady Etihw…C-careful…S-silver arrows…d-don't work…"

"Tch." Etihw didn't like the sound of that. Silver arrows were personally blessed by her as well as Kcalb to handle particularly dangerous threats. Some of the most powerful magic they used had been applied in the enchantments on them. If those had no effect, what could they do? Etihw's arsenal of spells was pretty much infinite due to her status as a Goddess, though even she admitted something was off about this foe if most of those spells which had been used to power those silver arrows were unable to even damage her. Just how strong was Soa, anyway? "Just get her away and take her to the medical center, pronto," she ordered them after casting a powerful healing spell on the injured angel so she could survive. "I'll deal with Soa. Macarona, Rawberry, you two run now. Raspbel, get out of here with them while I hold her off. Kcalb should be here soon enough."

"A-ah, y-yes, Miss Etihw, right away!" Macarona shouted and grabbed Rawberry to bring her away. Although she tried to make her friend run with her, the frightened demon was still within a state of paralyzed shock. The young demon was having trouble believing what was going on and it blew her mind thinking of how a doppelganger in her older sister's image was causing problems. "R-Rawberry, come on, we've got to run!" Macarona eventually succeeded in the endeavor as she threw her arms around the demon to carry her out. "B-be careful Miss Etihw! Miss Grora shot her in the head, b-but the wound d-didn't have any effect! S-she's really s-strong!"

"I'm aware of that, Macarona, now run!" Etihw commanded her to flee while Raspbel tried to rush past the Goddess towards her little sister and the angel. "No, Raspbel, take the front door!"

"B-but I-I-I have to get t-t-to R-Rawberry!"

"_Hey, they're our dinner! How dare you stand in our way!"_ Soa yelled angrily, tendrils of darkness whipping out from within her hair as she turned to the girls. _"You two get back here!"_

Macarona shrieked as several of them lashed out at her and Rawberry before crying out in pain when one of the tendrils grazed the back of her neck, drawing blood which sluiced down her skin. Luckily it wasn't a grievous wound and it wouldn't kill her, but it still caused some damage. Although Soa would've pursued them, Etihw was fortunate enough in using the gusts of wind she created with a sharp edge she added to them before immediately firing at the tendrils to stop her. "You've got some nerve trying to hurt them in my presence! I'm your opponent, so face me!"

"_You little bitch!"_ the doppelganger whipped around to curse at the Goddess. _"This is your fault, you know?! I've went to great lengths to pull this off, and you've made things worse!"_ As an ever stronger gale with ice and fire thrown into the mix was produced by the Goddess, Soa started to reconstitute her tendrils as they rapidly increased in size. The whole scenario of these opponents standing on opposite sides of the kitchen sent everything that wasn't nailed down flying as Raspbel was having trouble keeping her balance among the chaos. She would've escaped as Etihw told her to, but the strike against Macarona left her too scared and shocked to move since she was worried about the girls. While that concern should've made her move, it only turned her into a statue which was too paralyzed and petrified by intense fear to get away or even say anything.

"Run, Raspbel!" Etihw shouted at her while using one hand to form a shield in front of the two of them. "You must get out of here! Hurry, leave now!" Though it was too late because Soa had turned her tendrils into a form that looked like a ferociously, fearsome dragon which would've broken through the ceiling and maybe the roof too if it was any larger.

"_Damn you! Damn you to Hell, Etihw!"_ Soa screamed in rage, her voice growing distorted despite still being completely coherent and comprehensible. It sounded like static of some kind as the doppelganger slowly became engulfed in dark energy flowing from within her which somehow lit up the area around her. The red pupils became brighter, glowing while her power coursed within her body. _"You think I can just be abolished?! You believe an exorcism will work this time?! Well, think again, because this time I'm the one who's going to annihilate you!"_

With that said, Soa immediately took the offensive and launched her dragon-tendrils into the whirlwind Etihw formed. It crashed into the attack, shattering it into oblivion and shocking the Goddess, forcing Etihw into a defensive maneuver. She whirled around and threw herself in front of Raspbel to protect her from the assault with her back to the shield that also shattered when the dragon struck it head on. Although it pierced a smaller, but stronger shield Etihw formed, thus also burying its large snout in her back with razor sharp teeth, the Goddess successfully saved Raspbel. Despite being defeated with rubble left behind from the attack which knocked them down, it could have also been considered a small blessing in disguise because the debris produced dust which had helped the rubble cover them up so Soa couldn't see them. _"Finally, it's about time I finished you off,"_ she huffed, crossing her arms and turning in the direction Macarona and Rawberry fled in to catch up to them. Knowing they left via the back door, the doppelganger stretched her arms in the air and proceeded to saunter after the girls, figuring they were still with the guards outside. _"Well, time to set the table for dinner. A shame I'm letting those guys off easy for now."_

Hearing her walk out unaware that they were still alive, Etihw took this opportunity to use a bit of magic to clear the rubble off them after Soa removed her tendrils. "Are you okay, Raspbel?"

Raspbel coughed to clear her throat, feeling okay despite having gotten a bit dusty. She had survived the attack, but still felt some pain from the blow. The demon might've suffered some bad bruises here and there, yet she was lucky to be alive. "O-of c-course, Lady Etihw, I-I'm—!" Even with her luck, Raspbel's voice still died away when she caught sight of the critical injury that was prevalent on Etihw's chest. The snout from those dragon-tendrils went all the way through, though it was a miracle the Goddess had survived as well even if she was trembling and coughing up quite a lot of blood. "O-oh, my god, L-Lady Etihw, a-are you alright?!" the demon inquired timidly.

"I-I'll live…" Etihw said through blood she spit out away from Raspbel, struggling to keep herself conscious. "B-but you need t-to…J-just get out of here…R-run away as f-fast as you…"

"B-but w-what about Rawberry and Macarona!" Raspbel protested in terror, scared for the girls because her doppelganger was already in pursuit of them. "I-I-I have t-to help them!"

The Goddess scrunched her face in pain as she lifted an arm up to let Raspbel out. "T-they will…" she began to speak with some difficulty breathing, yet her head whipped towards the sound of combat from outside as the two of them heard the guards outside scream in anguish as they were all slaughtered. "D-dammit…i-it's worse than I-I thought…" Etihw sighed, having failed to make a successful attempt at stopping Soa, and it appeared she wasn't going to stop Raspbel either since the demon was evidently trying to get out so she could help save her sister and the angel. "You're s-still p-planning on…disobeying my instructions f-for them? Y-you want t-to…s-save them?"

"Y-yes, b-but w-what about you, Lady Etihw?!" Raspbel cried, conflicted over what to do now. She was Rawberry's older sister and had to make her younger sister and Macarona a priority in this case, but the frightened demon couldn't just leave the Goddess in this condition. "Y-you're hurt a- b-because of me! I-it's all my fault I-I-I didn't mean for this happen! I-I-I'm s-so s-sorry!"

"F-fear not…I-I've been through worse…" Etihw coughed, feeling like she was losing her consciousness already. "F-forget about me…Just g-go help Rawberry and Macarona…T-they need you more than I-I do…" Her strength failed and she collapsed beside Raspbel. "G-go…quickly…"

"B-but, Lady Etihw—"

"I-I s-said g-go…" Etihw's voice slowly died away as she faded into unconsciousness. "B-but beware of S-Soa…s-she's n-no ordinary opponent…as y-you've just s-seen now…"

"L-lady Etihw…" Raspbel whimpered, feeling guilty about what happened as she kneeled by the Goddess' unconscious form and checked her pulse, a basic trick she learned how to do from one of the doctors in the castle years back during an ordinary visit for a checkup. Thankfully Etihw was still alive, though she was in poor shape due to having borne the full brunt of that attack. She was quite powerful for a Goddess, and for once Raspbel was grateful to her for the aid because her sacrifice showed the demon that she truly did care about her. Feeling guilty for having mistrusted her, Raspbel gently laid Etihw's hand down and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her dress. Stumbling over debris on her way out, Raspbel ran to save Rawberry and Macarona from danger.

…

**Well, that was certainly an intense home invasion.**

**The letters in Soa's name are initials spelled backwards. Her name is based on Austin Osman Spare, an artist of London who was also involved in the occult. I'm currently reading a book about him, though Soa isn't based on him at all. I was thinking about what name I'd give her and thought the backwards initials fit nicely. What do you think of her so far?**


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: Raspbel and Soa

Everywhere she looked there was pure carnage throughout the backyard due to destruction Soa had wrought upon the area. Mutilated body parts were strewn around, and the blood blanketed the whole place and the backside of Macarona's house. Internal organs lied here and there, plus an entire plot of the angel's backyard flower garden had been uprooted in the chaos, and the patio did not get spared either since it was caked in gore with the furniture on top thrown about. The scenery was like something out of a nightmare about a hurricane sweeping through Gray Village with each of the inhabitants who were caught up in it dying horribly and exploding into pieces from the sheer force of the disaster. What happened was enough to get the attention of neighbors and others who were passing by, though they couldn't see beyond the spruce wood fence because of its height; yet they could make out lines of blood seeping through the cracks onto the soil.

When Raspbel stepped out into the backyard, she could not help but gasp at the grisly sight before her. Her hands flew to her mouth and she felt nauseous, suddenly feeling the urge to vomit. Hunching over, she puked all over the spot in front of her, failing to stop some vomit from staining her dress. Choking to clear her throat of any extra puke, the demon's eyes felt watery as she opened them to look around for any sign of Rawberry and Macarona. The smell of gory blood clogged her nostrils and she pinched her nose and covered her mouth to try and keep it out. Frantically turning her head in every direction, Raspbel finally caught sight of the girls in the air. Unfortunately, there was another observation which chilled her to the core and sent shivers down her spine as her eyes widened. Although she could not see them that well from far away, she could at least make out the outlines of them held firmly within Soa's tentacles as her doppelganger flew through the sky with six giant bat-like wings that protruded from her hair, her head, and her back.

"Hold on girls, I'm coming!" she shouted aloud despite the fact neither of them could hear her. They were too far away and they were also unconscious, dangling from several tendrils which gripped them tightly. A mere second had passed by the time Raspbel called out to them, yet Soa's speed was great enough to cover such long distances in a matter of seconds. She was too fast which demonstrated that the demon would have difficulty keeping up with her. Although Raspbel would have likely lost her—a fear she entertained and tried to shove away so she could be brave for both Rawberry and Macarona—she nevertheless took flight with her wings and hair to try catching up. She had already lost Rawberry once, and she would not lose her—and Macarona—again to a scary doppelganger who had easily taken down a Goddess in a single strike. Despite the fact the odds of success were slimmer than ever, Raspbel had to proceed onwards to pursue Soa. Although she was unaware of where the doppelganger was going, the demon felt Soa was returning to a familiar spot because her doppelganger was soaring to the east where that cavern was located: Moreisineum.

…

"Eti…Eti…Eti!"

She could hear someone softly calling her name until the call grew louder as she gradually regained consciousness. Uttering soft gasps and sounds of intense pain, the Goddess slowly opened her eyes to find Kcalb kneeling over her. The Devil was applying a healing spell to her, one he had asked to be taught a while back when he posed the inquiry towards her because he wanted to know how to wield light magic to help protect others and heal and cure them too. "K-Kcalb…?"

"Yes, it's me, Eti, I'm here. I brought a contingent of guards and healers with me as well," he spoke softly while a couple of the healers were helping him heal the Goddess' wound and those bruises on her. "Wodahs and Siegfried are here too; they're just outside assessing the damage done to the area and are interviewing the witnesses who came forward. Don't worry, you'll be okay and so will Grora since she has already been brought to the medical center. Forgive us since we aren't up to date on what just happened; that's why we're not out searching for the perpetrator."

"T-that's alright…" Etihw murmured softly, coughing up a bit of blood as a healer propped her head on his lap to give her some comfort as she recovered. "B-but listen, K-Kcalb…things are n-not w-what they s-seem anymore…t-the situation's changed…I-I originally thought I-I had t-to perform another exorcism on R-Raspbel t-to...drive out t-the d-demon within her, b-but…"

"It was too powerful to stop," the Devil guessed as she nodded to confirm that.

"Y-yes, b-but…" Etihw coughed again. "I-it's n-no longer a-a p-part of her…i-it separated from her and has b-become…an entirely new d-demon…a-a doppelganger…"

"A doppelganger…" Kcalb parroted those words and shut his eyes while still applying the spell, pondering how to proceed from this point. "Figures…I suspected one was a suspect as six of the victims all knew Raspbel—including those two ghouls. Evidence supporting that theory was scant aside from that modus operandi, so I suppose this demon's covered her tracks well. One of the maintenance workers had also contacted the authorities because he found blood on top of the clock tower; the doppelganger may have been looking over Gray Village from that vantage point sometime over the past several days. She might've even been hiding up there for all we know until she had an opportunity to make her move. This doppelganger certainly appears to be intelligent."

"P-perhaps…" Etihw attempted to nod and winced in pain because her neck still hurt. Even so, it wasn't as bad as the piercing injury she suffered to her chest and back. "I-I'm also w-worried that t-there might be others involved…I-I d-don't know how many, b-but…S-Soa…"

"Soa?"

"T-that's her name…" the Goddess clarified that point. "S-she said it w-was bestowed…to her by her adorable crow…P-probably a nickname of s-sorts from how s-she s-said it…though she had a-also implied others w-were involved w-when s-she said t-they would k-kill her…I-I believe t-they d-didn't want her t-to get c-caught…S-sounds like a s-shady problem, r-right?"

"Indeed," Kcalb agreed, "though what concerns me is how a doppelganger managed to get an advantage over you. It's a lesser demon and is only as powerful as the original. Raspbel cannot hope to defeat you in combat even if she were to try if she actually wanted to fight you. Therefore, by that logic her doppelganger shouldn't even stand a chance against you either."

"I-it is certainly s-stronger than I-I anticipated…" Etihw conceded the argument, knowing the Devil had a point which she couldn't refute even if she wanted to debate it. As it was, the injury and the situation concerning the doppelganger's existence left her unable to use a counterpoint that could lead to the establishment of other theories. "G-Grora s-said s-silver arrows d-didn't work on S-Soa…a-and Macarona stated a headshot d-didn't d-deal any damage to her either…"

"I see…" Kcalb murmured as he looked down at her. "Then the only possible means of her managing to secure victory against you would have to have likely come from another Devil as the power that must've been used was possibly pure darkness. Then again, we also have to consider a much more powerful being, one which could be an even greater adversary."

"W-who…?"

"Whatever lies beneath Moreisineum."

Etihw's eyes widened in slight horror. "Y-you d-don't mean…"

Kcalb nodded. "I do, but where's Raspbel? Don't tell me she went after Soa on her own."

"I-I'm afraid t-there was n-no choice…" Etihw apologized, slightly ashamed. "T-there was n-nobody t-to go with her…I-I was t-too wounded from that attack…a-and the g-guards with me were all s-slain from the s-screams I-I heard before…I-I'm s-sorry, K-Kcalb…" It wasn't the best apology she could've given, but Kcalb understood why nobody, including her, was able to follow Raspbel and protect her. He forgave this transgression as if it were a minor offence and let Etihw close her eyes to rest when Wodahs and Siegfried entered the destroyed room.

"We've finished taking down all the witnesses' statements," the former of the two said. "It appears four individuals were flying towards the east. Three of them were Raspbel, Rawberry, and Macarona. The fourth has been identified as Raspbel's doppelganger, and she had the girls within her grasp while Raspbel gave pursuit by herself. The cavern is in that direction."

"I'd say that's where the doppelganger's headed. The place may be her hideout," Siegfried suggested. "Judging by how she might know its location, she could have probably been responsible for killing off those ghouls for us, hence why the place was empty when you led that expedition."

"And now the place is deserted since we've only just returned from Moreisineum today as we've finished the expedition and were in the middle of unpacking everything we brought back to the castle," Kcalb went on, still healing Etihw before analyzing the wound. "I'll leave her with you guys for now," he addressed the healers. "She's in stable condition now and will certainly make a full recovery with more healing." He stood and turned back to the angels. "Let's go and gather up some troops for the return trip to Moreisineum. Oh, and the doppelganger's name is Soa; it seems like whatever else is down there could have given her the power she needed to defeat Eti, so we've got to be careful when we address the problem as absolute caution is strictly necessary."

"Understood," Wodahs nodded in agreement. "We'll get the most experienced soldiers for the mission and gather in the sky. Time for preparation is short, though the situation is dire."

"Yes, it is on short notice, though this is a hostage situation," the Devil noted. "We clearly must be careful how we deal with it, but we also can't linger too long doing nothing."

"Right, I'll prepare the guards back here and organize the defense of Gray Village. I'll also notify the other settlements as well so they can be on alert too," Siegfried offered his support.

"Good, get right on it while my brother and I prepare for the mission," Kcalb stated. "We'll head out in half an hour after everyone's prepared. Time is of the essence, so let's move out now."

…

Her eyes twitched and slowly flitted open as she stirred from her unconscious slumber and tried to stretch her body out, though the young angel quickly discovered it was useless to maneuver. Whatever had ensnared her was tough and tight, but not hard enough to suffocate her. Macarona was lucky to have survived, and as she recollected her bearings she gradually realized she and her friend were no longer in Gray Village. The poor girl coughed to clear her throat, her skin somewhat clammy from the cavernous moisture. Wherever they were taken was obviously somewhere buried beneath the earth, an underground cavern filled with long, stone tables and a much shorter one. On the plateau she and Rawberry appeared to be on were five eerie statues, and glowing gems from a giant stalactite were the source of light. She looked around every which way for the doppelganger and eventually became aware of the demon's presence beside her own. "Rawberry!" she whispered to her quietly and tried to shake her by brushing up against the demon. "Rawberry, wake up!"

Rawberry jolted awake with a start, discombobulated because the shock of what she saw a short while ago was still imprinted on her mind. It was blown beyond all sense of reason and logic despite the fact she was beginning to comprehend the existence of her older sister's doppelganger. Breathing heavily due to the pain from having been socked in her stomach by Soa's knee because it still hurt, the young demon coughed to clear her throat, attempting to sit up on her knees since it was probably better than lying down. Macarona also emulated her movements and sat back against the cavernous wall, noting the strange dialect written on it and the other walls as she put her hands on Rawberry's shoulders to gently pull her back and hold her in a warm embrace. "Rawberry, are you alright? Can you say anything?" the young angel inquired as her friend whimpered timidly.

"W-what's going on?" she cried, tears flowing from her eyes and down her face. "W-why's s-she doing this?!" Evidently the part about her sister's doppelganger being in the presence of her older sister at the same time in two different bodies was a hard piece to fit into the puzzle, though it did make a bit of sense to her. All she knew was that one was malevolent and the other was not; however, it appeared she was now having difficulty determining which one was the real Raspbel.

"I don't know," Macarona tried to remain calm as she said that, observing the disconnected tendrils keeping them tied up. The things teemed of darkness and were very heavy—too heavy for her to even break them off. At least their arms were free to maneuver despite the fact their energy was apparently being diminished by the power emanating from these shadowy tendrils. "These are probably sapping us of strength; I can barely move. Can you?" Rawberry heard her, but didn't try to follow the instruction because she was still shaken up over everything that happened so far. Her voice had even gone silent because it died out, and it appeared the demon entered a state of shock.

"Don't be afraid, Rawberry, I know we'll get out of this alive and well," Macarona said so she could provide her best friend with at least that bit of comfort. Like the anger and upset tension she observed Rawberry display for the past several days since that past Saturday night, this was a side of the demon Macarona never saw before. The young demon felt so helpless because much trauma weighed on her, and it was up to the angel to try and cheer her up. Although, it appeared a bit of hope could no longer be found considering the circumstances in which they found themselves in. All tied up with no way to escape, it seemed the two of them were going to die after all.

"N-no we're not!" Rawberry cried, sniffing while the tears kept flowing even as Macarona attempted to wipe them away for the demon. "W-we're t-trapped, w-we're going to d-die, and our b-bodies are going t-to b-be eaten!" The poor girl choked out several sobs, yet the angel managed to smile even in this dark situation because she needed to cheer Rawberry up somehow.

"It'll be okay, Rawberry, we might still have time," she tried to reassure her. "Your sister's doppelganger said we'd be alive long enough for her to share us with somebody else. W-well, I'm not sure who that is, but we have to try to escape. Listen, can you stand? We'll run and hide."

"_No such luck, I'm afraid,"_ came a familiar voice walking up to the plateau on which they resided on, her form suddenly emerging from within the shadows to dispel their hopes of leaving. _"Rise and shine, by the way. There's no use freeing yourselves, girls. Those tendrils were blessed to perfection. Stronger than titanium, and thicker than whatever's the thickest substance out there. They're a part of me, and I'm in full control over them so I can use those things however I please. Besides, even if you were to somehow destroy them—which is impossible, I'd like to add—I could always reconstruct them good as new within myself."_ Soa sighed as she stretched her arms up. _"It is good to be his liaison, you know? Grants me powers and strength I've never even had before."_

"Y-you! Y-you're Raspbel's doppelganger!" Macarona cried out and tried to point a finger at the doppelganger when the tendrils suddenly wrapped around her arms and Rawberry's arms to prevent them from moving their limbs. "W-why are you doing this to us? W-where are we?"

"_I have a proper name now, you know! It's Soa, so start using it!"_ Soa retorted while also jutting a cold finger towards them, removing a pair of plates and several utensils from her hair for whatever reason. _"Anyway, allow me to be the first to welcome you to Moreisineum. I would show you girls around, though I need to finish getting dinner ready. We have a very special guest joining us this evening, and I'm sure you'd love to meet her."_ Macarona opened her mouth to ask who the 'special guest' was and also to inquire about this place, but Soa kept talking. _"No, it's not Master, or my adorable crow; they're both down below, so I'm sorry to say they can't come as tonight's a very special night. We get to share a meal together if she so chooses, and I get to eat her later."_

"W-wait, w-who are you talking about?!" Macarona interrupted her, though Soa purposely ignored her and started bouncing up and down rapidly one leg at a time in amused delight.

"_Ooooooh, I'm so excited! The official start of my new career helping big sis deliver terms! I so can't wait to begin!"_ Beginning to hum happily, she set the stone table in front of them while prancing and twirling around like an energetic kid. The plates and utensils she used had been stolen by her from The Mind's Eyes cafeteria because she wanted this dinner for two to be celebrated in style, hence why she required only the cleanest of cutlery for such an occasion. Once she finished setting the table, Soa danced over to one of the statues—the one of a six headed monstrosity which was covered in thousands of tentacles—and fell against it on purpose as she was embracing it in a hug. _"Oh, thank you so much for accepting me, Master! I'll fulfill my duties as a liaison and help big sis right away once I finish my celebratory dinner. I'll be down soon, okay, and I'll bring both of you some leftovers if there's anything left. Does that sound good, Master?"_

Evidently she had hoped to make contact with whatever that horrible thing was.

Macarona blinked nervously, unaware of what the doppelganger was even talking about as Rawberry still cried, terrified they were going to die and be eaten. Neither of them understood any of this or why it was happening, why it had to be them—unless it was because they were connected to Raspbel. If that was the case, surely Rawberry's older sister at the center of all this.

Swallowing heavily, Macarona shut her eyes and thought about what she heard to put it in perspective with past events. Raspbel suffered from strange dreams and maybe horrible nightmares as well that left a strange taste in her mouth, and then she went missing. Rawberry's big sister was possibly captured by the ghouls down here in—Moreisineum; was that it?—and was eventually discovered four days later and awoke two days after that. She took a couple different types of pills which could've killed her, and that drove Rawberry away. Then Ruby and Serenity died—with their boyfriends—and Raspbel was admitted into The Mind's Eyes as a patient. While that all went on up above, she recalled hearing the news about an expedition Kcalb was leading into a cave that she began to suspect was this cavern. This place, Moreisineum, was likely the ghouls' headquarters where they resided, yet none were around for some reason. Perhaps something happened to them.

That was all in the recent past, and now she needed to focus on the present. A doppelganger in Raspbel's image named Soa appeared and attacked them. Macarona believed she was the culprit who killed the older demon's friends and those attendants at The Mind's Eyes which was brought up on the news the other day. Soa claimed to be the perpetrator, yet she mentioned a Master—that strange being the statue depicted—and two others she called 'adorable crow' and 'big sis'. Perhaps those last two were allusions to a single individual, somebody who had helped her get this far.

Though she did not know who exactly this person was and what that thing was, Macarona felt Soa was not just some ordinary doppelganger. She remembered doing a homework assignment on the beings a while back and the research she did showed doppelgangers were like an individual they were based on and that they consisted of amalgamated darkness and pain in the individual. It must've been the case for Raspbel due to all the problems she'd been dealing with by herself, and yet…something was off about Soa. Macarona opened her eyes and observed the doppelganger and how she spontaneously acted. Soa was sort of childlike, reminding her of Ater and Arbus. Although she appeared to be an ordinary doppelganger, she seemed to emanate a stronger power. Etihw tried to stop her and it seemed the Goddess failed, so had Soa somehow gained a greater power from an unknown party? Was that thing she appeared to treat with esteemed respect responsible for that if it actually existed? She had claimed just now to have been a liaison, most likely for that thing, and it could have very well been possible. Macarona swallowed, feeling something bad would happen and that Soa would help usher in whatever it was while figuring it had to do with that thing. While it sounded like a horrible cataclysm waiting to be unleashed, she only hoped it wouldn't happen.

Right now she had to be strong for Rawberry. Rawberry might've been mischievous as she did tease her, and she didn't really take Ivlis' invasion too seriously. Even so, her help was crucial then despite the fact she still did tease her back then as she still did now. Unfortunately, the recent events had changed her from a strong demon full of energy—sort of—and cheerful zeal to a demon too uncertain and scared of what went on and why everything happened as it did. Rawberry wasn't the demon she was known to be anymore because of these incidents, and her past was added to the mix to cause her more problems now. As her friend, Macarona had to help her get through this.

…

She murmured small squeaks of pain when she landed after slipping on the edge of the hole above and falling into the cavern because a bit of the soil and rocks crumbled beneath her feet. Her guess seemed to have been proven correct because she found a familiar tendril slithering down the ravine's side into a cavernous hole at the bottom. Although it might've been leading her on a wild goose chase by acting as a red herring to throw her off the scent, Raspbel felt there wasn't anywhere else her doppelganger could've gone. Granted, there was that glade she was discovered in—along with the corpses her Ruby and Serenity later on—though the demon had no idea where it was. The moon was shining, and in its light she could make out the tendril directing her attention to the hole before it quickened the pace and disappeared within the darkness once she reached the bottom.

Gently rubbing her back to soothe the pain, Raspbel coughed to clear her throat of any dust from the cavern while gazing up into the sky through the hole. This must've been the entrance into Moreisineum from the outside. She could remember Hannibal referring to hunter-gatherers, ghouls who must've went out to hunt for food, and shuddered at nearly being a victim of their appetite as she refused to become one herself since she was absolutely frightened of what they were. Raspbel swallowed heavily and whimpered timidly, recalling their pursuit of her until they all caught up to her and tried to devour her. That was one of the closest brushes with death she had ever experienced and never wanted to go through it ever again. The memories of that chase filled her with dread due to the sheer intensity with which they surrounded and attacked her. Well, they tried to anyway, but something stopped them by initiating a severe bloodbath that left the ghouls in a panicked state as they attempted to figure out the identity of their assailant. They must've failed to stop whoever did the deed since she recalled her conversation with Etihw at The Mind's Eyes, though what was the motivation for the attack and who started it? Were the ghouls fighting amongst each other for her, or was someone else—maybe even Soa—responsible for the assault?

She blinked rapidly and shook her head to clear her mind of all the bad memories associated with that traumatic incident—especially the ones of that thing down in the catacombs. Raspbel did not want to recall or even think about it any longer. What she saw down there was too horrific and insane to explain, something which shouldn't have even existed. It should not have had a corporeal form, or a dreamlike state for that matter. Then again, it was probably a result of her own insanity coupled with whatever was in the air and the water down there. Yet it felt so real, so vivid. Raspbel never wanted to lay eyes upon one of those things ever again which was also why she tried to block it from her memories. Although she attempted to forget, the reminder of its existence was horrible enough to leave behind a deep imprint that would scar Raspbel for life.

Shutting her eyes and breathing deeply in the hope of calming her nerves so she could make the descent further into the cavern, a sudden sound from within—the sound of slithering—jolted her wide awake. She screamed in fright at the sight of ghouls and their horrific deity charging her at a speed she was unprepared for, covering her eyes and bracing herself for death. Yet it was only an illusion, a hallucination of her crippled sanity and fragile mindset as she discovered when she'd opened her eyes to find nothing there. All was quiet and nothing stirred within the tunnel, perhaps because everything alive could sense something terrifying and hid from it. Although it was going to be a tough descent with her lack of direction and trauma, Raspbel had to proceed. Her younger sister and Macarona needed her, and she had to save them from danger. Despite having no plan on how to accomplish that or stand up to her doppelganger since Soa had become more powerful than Etihw, she had no choice but to press onward and hope for the best. Soa might've been expecting her as suggested by the tendril she saw, so catching her off guard was unlikely. If anything, Raspbel probably had to face her head on even though she was too weak and virtually had no experience in combat unlike Rawberry and Macarona as they fought a Devil and beat him.

Still, she had to at least try and save the girls from harm; that much was clear to her. While it would certainly be very difficult going up against a foe she didn't completely understand, it was absolutely crucial she descend into Moreisineum to stop her doppelganger from killing and eating them. Raspbel was extremely terrified for her own life too, and she was also frightened of Soa and whatever else could've been down here. Even so, nothing would stop her because she came so far and couldn't afford to back down now. With a heavy heart full of grief and fear, Raspbel swallowed another lump in her throat to clear it before heading deeper into the tunnel. She shivered fearfully, worried something awful was going to happen regardless of whether she progressed or regressed.

"I-it'll b-be o-okay…" she whispered to herself timidly, hoping to console herself with the thought that Rawberry and Macarona were alright and that they would get out of this alive. Raspbel would do anything to save them, even if it cost them her life. "W-we'll all g-get t-through this with n-no p-problem…" The demon hoped this rescue attempt would be enough to show her little sister how much she really did care about her. Perhaps Rawberry would be a little more open to her and hear her out about the pills. Maybe she would even forgive her for the terrible scare. Although she did want to make up with Rawberry, Raspbel understood she had no right to force her little sister's hand at that by badgering her in any way to make a decision. The choice had to be Rawberry's, so whether she forgave her older sister or not was left up to the younger demon. Raspbel hoped she'd be allowed back into her sister's life, but would respectfully back down if she was turned down as sad as that would be; however, she needed to show respect for Rawberry's choice and follow it. It wasn't a pleasant ordeal, though she had to face reality and accept the fact Rawberry probably did not want her as an older sister anymore. That was harsh, yet it couldn't be any easier.

The tunnel was very dark and Raspbel couldn't see very well. She had to rely on her sense of touch by feeling around for the walls while stepping forward cautiously. At times she stumbled over rocks and considered if shuffling along would be easier, but opted against it as there probably wasn't any difference. She'd have still tripped and stumbled while falling, and she wouldn't get to her objective any quicker. Walking it was, albeit being a careful gait that was partly unsteady due to the unforeseen stones and small holes that would trip her occasionally. Raspbel had to deal with it and proceed onwards as best she could by hugging the wall and sidling forward.

At one point Raspbel tripped over another stone and stumbled over her feet before she lost her balance on the edge of a short bridge across a moat. A torch upon one stalagmite jutting out of the water was lit so she could see where the walls were, and she quickly shot her right hand towards the one closest to her after teetering slightly. Breathing heavily and sighing in relief, she cleared a bit of sweat from her temple and scrutinized the area closely. Bending down to pick up a rock, she tossed it in the moat to test how deep it was out of curiosity and also because she wanted to check if anything was hiding in the waters. Ripple marks echoed out around the spot it splashed in which scared away a water moccasin. Although Raspbel wasn't really an expert on snakes, she was kind of familiar with native species of this region and knew water moccasins were venomous and could be deadly. Yet the walls were difficult to scale, even for a snake, so that was a relief Raspbel found solace in knowing they wouldn't attack her. After all, the stone bridge was higher than the moat.

Turning to the torch, Raspbel sauntered near it and looked down into the moat. It wasn't a long gap to reach it, but grabbing that only source of light required the demon to lean forward over the moat. Something could've leapt out of the water and snapped at her like the water moccasin if she made an attempt for it, or she could've lost her balance and teetered again. Her hair would not exactly stretch out due to the first issue either, plus she only knew how to fly with it. Raspbel took a deep breath and shut her eyes to calm herself before swallowing. "W-well, here goes…" she said nervously and began to lean towards the stalagmite when a sudden splash from behind her caused the demon to lose her balance just as her hand was about to pick up the torch. She cried out in fear and teetered, screaming as she fell while shooting her hands out to seize the sconce. Dangling over the moat, Raspbel breathed heavily to recover from the scare she received and looked down to see if anything was maneuvering beneath the water. Nothing moved, so she was safe for now; perhaps it was only a small rock or something that had fallen into the water.

Slightly relieved it wasn't anything bad, Raspbel held the sconce firmly and carefully took the torch out before looking back to the bridge. Swallowing once more, the demon breathed deeply and then leapt across the gap after setting her feet against the stalagmite to propel her body off for a steady landing. Yet her landing was not as steady or graceful as she hoped it would be since she stumbled towards the other edge and nearly fell over. Fortunately, she regained her balance just in time so she didn't fall again. Unfortunately, there was a disturbing sight to behold in the moat since there was a creature Raspbel never saw before and was unfamiliar with. The demon only caught a glimpse of part of it, though it was enough to make her scream and run down the tunnel. From the part she could make out, there were three long, octopus-like tentacles emerging from a long snout of razor sharp teeth attached to a moderately sized, spherical body covered in fur and slime. There was nothing like that in this region of the Gray Garden; Raspbel felt sure of that, so perhaps it was an otherworldly creature like the gargantuan monstrosity depicted by the statue—the thing she had encountered down in the catacombs. At least it wasn't the same vast size as it—so she hoped.

In any case, she had her light source and proceeded to flee down the tunnel in fear of what she'd just seen. When she had gotten far enough away, Raspbel halted for a brief moment to catch her breath and panted with her left hand up against a wall. Looking back to confirm that thing did not emerge from the water to follow her, the demon waited momentarily to ensure it hadn't before breathing a sigh of relief. "T-thank god i-it isn't a-amphibious…" she murmured, placing her hand on her forehead to wipe away beads of cold perspiration. "B-but just w-what t-that t-thing?" It was a pointless question for the time being, and one she dared not entertain anyway.

With that horrific experience behind her, Raspbel gradually recovered from it and went on down the rest of the tunnel until she saw another light at the end after proceeding down many turns and twists. Getting closer to it, she quickened her pace and eventually found herself on a ledge that overlooked a familiar sight: the residential district of Moreisineum. "T-this is M-Moreisineum…" the demon murmured, observing light from several torches lit up as if to guide her towards a goal.

Glancing around at the area and perking her ears up for any sound, Raspbel listened to the ambient noises of water dripping from stalactites. Much of the ravine was pitch black save for the path lit up by torches, and she noted how there was no way down but to jump. It didn't seem to be populated by ghouls or other monsters, so Raspbel took a deep breath and glided down to the path. She started at the beginning and worked her way down, entering another tunnel to head down it. It really was starting to look like she was expected to come and that Moreisineum was the place Soa came to. Eventually Raspbel reached a massive clearing of stalagmites with an imposing wall over on the other side of where she entered. Glowing gems covered the cavernous walls, and at once it became clear she was being directed towards the cathedral. The torch wasn't necessary anymore.

Weaving through the stalagmites after discarding it, Raspbel gazed up at the wall in front of her and noticed the windows were blocked by tendrils. Biting her lower lip knowing she would not be able to escape with the girls through them like she had done last time, the demon swallowed heavily when she reached the main gateway bare of any kind of door and crossed the threshold for the second time in her life. This was her second visit here, and she could still remember what took place within this area of Moreisineum. The memories seemed to come alive and attack her, keeping Raspbel in a subdued state of silent terror as she timidly strode down a center aisle towards where the plateau was. As she drew closer to it, Raspbel could better comprehend the sight of her younger sister and the angel wrapped tightly in two sets of shadowy tendrils protruding from Soa's hair. It was the first thing that caught her eye when she entered, and she made a beeline for them as all of the frightening memories came back to her while she forced herself to try suppressing them.

Sitting atop a pillar in the center of the plateau was her doppelganger, observing Raspbel's obviously timid reluctance present in her gait. Once the demon stopped in front of her, Soa closed her eyes and gave Raspbel a welcoming smile. _"You made it,"_ she commented happily, stretching her arms out at her sides. _"I trust you found the path easy to follow. Thankfully it'll just be the two of us—well, four of us at the moment with these two still alive for the time being, but that'll change in just a moment. I'm so glad you came, Raspbel; I've been looking forward to this dinner."_

"I-I haven't!" Raspbel protested, noting how Rawberry and Macarona couldn't speak since they were gagged by the tendrils while watching the older demon through eyes begging her to save them. Although Macarona appeared to be a little calmer, Rawberry was hysterical; she didn't care who rescued them so long as she managed to get out of this situation in one piece. "P-p-please, let them g-go! T-they have n-nothing t-to do with this!" If she hoped her words would get through to her doppelganger, that belief was instantly dashed to the ground where it shattered.

"_Nope, sorry, no can do,"_ Soa apologized, waving her hands back and forth several times to emphasize the rejection. _"I've slaved away preparing for this meal, and I'm not going to cancel dinnertime just because you don't want to partake in it. Besides, I offered you a discount to ponder your decision a little longer. Now it's time to decide who you'll eat: Rawberry, or Macarona."_ At this, Rawberry tried to scream and cry for help while struggling in the tendrils, though it was futile because she couldn't break free. _"Tsk, tsk, Rawberry,"_ Soa addressed the younger demon, wagging her finger like a parent or older sibling chiding her, _"you've been instructed to stay quiet while we talk. Raspbel and I just have to share a meal together before I eat her for dessert, so we're talking about the specifics of our main course right now. Be a good girl and hold your tongue."_

"Y-you leave her alone!" Raspbel shouted at her. "Y-you leave b-both of them alone!" She anticipated Soa would take that first demand as a preference for Macarona, hence why she needed to improve it. Thankfully it seemed to have worked as Soa addressed her again about the choice.

"_First you appear to want Macarona, and now you either want neither or to eat them both by yourself? Jeez, make up your mind, girl, and don't get gluttonously greedy."_

"I-I-I d-don't want t-to eat them! T-t-that's—"

"_Horrifying? Gross? Disgusting? Terrifying? Grotesque? The list goes on,"_ Soa teased as she giggled, figuring Raspbel would use one of those adjectives, or all of them. _"Come on, I don't want to eat both of them myself. I truly would, you know, but I want to share them with you. You've done so much for me and I so little for you. We've got to even the score before we part forever."_

"Y-you've done nothing for me!" Raspbel shouted, confused as to why her doppelganger's mindset was on the topic of repayment. "Y-you've r-ruined my life! You k-killed my friends! You d-drove me insane! W-what m-more are you g-going t-to d-do to me?! W-what do you w-want?!"

"_Make you eat Rawberry or Macarona to the first,"_ Soa said, tipping her head to her right, _"share a meal with you to the second."_ Then she tipped it to the left. _"Honestly, I don't understand why you won't accept my offer to eat Rawberry while I have Macarona. I suppose it might be just a personal preference, or you may want to spare your sister the fate of being eaten by you. Besides, I have done some things for you, Raspbel. I spared your life long enough to share dinner with you for one thing. That's got to be a plus in our books, am I right? Besides, look around you."_ Raising her arms up, Soa spread them around in a gesture directing Raspbel's attention towards the empty area. _"Notice anything different about the place? Hear how quiet it's been in Moreisineum?"_

"W-what does t-that have t-to do with this?!" Raspbel inquired fearfully, feeling Soa really was responsible for killing the ghouls as she suspected before when she fell down the entrance.

"_If you already know, why not speak up and point the finger at me? I'll gladly take all the credit for saving your life from those ghouls—something you owe me for, which is why you simply have to eat with me, Raspbel,"_ Soa chuckled, giving Raspbel an unconscious idea on how to bide her time so she could think of a way to save Macarona and Rawberry from the doppelganger.

"S-so it was you!" Raspbel shouted, believing Soa was reading her mind now which she'd begun to use as a slight advantage. Hopefully by teasing some information out of her doppelganger, she could better understand what was going on and why this was happening to her. "B-b-but why?! Y-you c-could've killed me then! Y-you knew I-I-I was helpless a-and c-couldn't f-fight back!"

"_As much as I would have loved to consume you then, Raspbel, I couldn't,"_ Soa explained as it seemed she was actually falling for it. _"You see, Raspbel, I had only just split from you when you got that nasty concussion. For years I had been lying dormant within you, developing until the point when I could begin to break free. Cracks started to form, and I seized the opportunity which bore fruit via your fall and the moment your bike smashed into your face at the bottom. Separated from you at long last, I made my way down here with the ghouls unaware. I slunk all the way down into the catacombs beneath their false city, and it was there I was reunited with her."_

"H-her…?" Raspbel asked nervously, wondering who she was referring to. She thought of all the distinct possibilities pertaining to the identity of Soa's female companion. Yet she couldn't think of anything as she didn't remember anyone else there aside from…that thing.

"_My adorable crow, my big sister—not by blood, but by a bond I've been requested to form with her,"_ Soa went on, falling for the old ruse of the antagonist giving away significant tidbits of a group she was with. It was a literary aspect Raspbel knew of from reading books as a kid and as a young adult, so she made good use of that trick for her own benefit. Hopefully she would find a way of saving the girls as Soa continued to run her mouth. _"Master and big sis wanted me to fulfill the Ides of Kovas, a prophecy pertaining to the end of the ghouls. They gave me plenty of power, more than I could possibly dream of! Though I couldn't manifest myself into a solid form just yet, hence why I had you take both sets of medication to help shape me quite nicely. Great plan, huh?"_

"N-no, i-it wasn't!" Raspbel disagreed vehemently. "I-I c-could've died!"

"_Well, I thought so,"_ Soa murmured in disagreement with her, crossing her arms. _"Besides, those pills weren't going to do a thing other than divert energy to me so I could manifest as a more corporeal form. Being a shadow of yourself wouldn't let me use my newfound powers unless I had a stable shell to contain them and myself in. Call it a side effect if you will, but now I'm stabilized and ready to take on deliveries. Soon I'll be working alongside big sis to deliver terms for the deals people seek to make with Master. Not the most exciting job to some, but I already love it!"_

Deals to be made with her master. That was most certainly odd considering how it was not a lucrative position. If anything, Soa was becoming something of a casual messenger and the role's significance was practically useless aside from acting as a go-between. Then again…that was when Raspbel's eyes widened, realizing a means by which she could save Rawberry and Macarona. Soa could deliver terms for that thing! That was the demon's key to getting them out of this situation! If she could only continue to utilize what might've come across as arrogance on the doppelganger's part, Raspbel could establish some kind of deal to make with her if Soa planned on delivering her own terms. It was a risk, a huge one in this case since the terms she set would probably have to be on par with whatever Soa required from her or the terms her doppelganger set. Still, she needed to take it for the girls' sake, so Raspbel swallowed heavily and steeled herself while thinking of terms.

"_And now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have to cut this little monologue short,"_ came the closure of that explanation Soa went into. She had already related some crucial information in which Raspbel found her ticket to save the girls. M'nellkor, as Lector described him, was a neutral being only when nobody crossed him in a deal. If he was not malevolent, surely he would accept a deal she'd make with him through Soa. Yet the same problem arose in which the terms had to be equal or so. Raspbel bit her lower lip as Soa continued speaking, trying to think of what she could offer. _"I've already said too much, so you'll get no more out of me. Don't think I don't know what you're doing by asking questions, Raspbel. You seek to find a way to free these girls by making me spill beans. That is where you are wrong, for I'm still a step ahead of you as you've acknowledged. Although you're thinking about making a deal with my Master to spare them, you realize the terms do indeed need to reflect one another in some way, shape, or form. I am your doppelganger, you know; I can still read your mind, even the subconscious parts. The only reason why I bothered to even consider entertaining your inquiries is because I still owe you for helping me manifest; though it ends here, and now begins a choice from the menu. Who will you eat: Rawberry, or Macarona?"_

Rawberry panicked and struggled within the tendrils, failing to break free as Soa chuckled at her futile attempts to break free. Even Macarona attempted to struggle, though she too could not escape. _"Silly girls, you both know you can't escape; we've been over this already. Now you girls be good and calm down so Raspbel can decide which of you she'll consume. Otherwise we'll both consume you both, understand?"_ the doppelganger asked in a somewhat threatening tone to silence them before turning back to Raspbel and addressing her. _"Go on, Rasp, make your choice."_

"N-neither! I-I-I w-won't eat them! R-Rawberry's my little s-sister and M-Macarona's our friend! I-I-I would never k-kill them! I-I-I know I-I-I've c-caused a lot of t-trouble, b-but I-I-I will not let them d-die!" Raspbel declared nervously, hoping the decision she'd make was accepted.

"_Then I guess you leave me no choice but to take away the discount,"_ Soa shrugged, closing her eyes before opening them. _"Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way. I'll take a bite out of each of them first, and then hold you down to stuff another bite of these girls down your throat. I'm still sharing this meal with you, Raspbel, whether you like it or not, before eating you."_ The tendrils holding Macarona and Rawberry flew to her mouth as the doppelganger shut her eyes and opened her mouth so she could savor the taste of two frightened girls who were about to die.

Until…

"W-wait!" Raspbel shouted at the last second before Soa bit down hard on them. "D-don't d-do it! I-I-I w-want t-to make a deal with you!" Her hand was forced; she had to make that offer.

"_Ugh, what now?"_ Soa asked, slightly irritated that her dinner was interrupted again. _"I'm sorry, but I thought I must've misheard you, Raspbel. Did you not say you wouldn't eat these girls willingly even after all the trouble I went to so we could share a meal in peace before I eat you as a celebratory meal to honor my newfound powers and the job I've taken?"_

"I-I-I d-don't!"

"_Then why stop me when I want to?!"_ Soa raised her voice due to impatience.

Raspbel swallowed, putting her cards on the table. "B-because I-I-I want to make a deal."

"_And just why would you want to do that with me? I'm not supposed to make deals; instead, I'm only allowed to deliver Master's terms, not my own. Was I not clear on that?"_

"Y-you were, b-b-but you s-still owe me, right? As m-much as I-I-I didn't want it t-to even happen, y-you s-still managed to manifest b-because of everything I-I've done," Raspbel stated.

Soa looked like she was thinking about it since one of her eyebrows was raised and she had narrowed the other eye, but she eventually played along. _"Fine, name your terms and I'll see—"_

"Y-you won't n-need your Master's approval," Raspbel clarified the point. "T-this i-is just between y-you and me, S-Soa. H-he doesn't need to be involved b-because i-it's not his business." She swallowed, mentally steeling herself for this decision because it was a critical choice.

"_Fine, fair enough, I did manifest thanks to you, so I suppose it'll be alright in that case,"_ her doppelganger commented and waved an arm out in front of her to urge Raspbel on. _"Go on."_

Raspbel took a deep breath to calm herself even though she was still pale and shivering out of fear, fully aware of her actions and the decision she had to make. Even her voice was still shaky despite the fact she had come to accept her own fate as long as Rawberry and Macarona survived. "Y-you let them g-go free. I-I-I promise you they won't s-say a word about this, right girls?"

Unsure as to what the older demon was doing, the girls just looked at her in confusion when Soa spoke up to address them critically. _"Blink once for 'yes' and twice for 'no'."_ As they've been instructed, Macarona and Rawberry both blinked once nervously to show they understood the way things were going so far when the doppelganger addressed Raspbel again. _"Continue; though know this, Raspbel: you still have to offer me two live bodies in exchange for their freedom."_

"I-I-I'm getting there, b-but I-I-I don't have two bodies; only one," the demon confessed.

"_Oh? Then where's the other one?"_ Soa inquired suspiciously impatient.

"H-hold on, I-I-I'm not done yet," Raspbel held her hands out defensively. She swallowed once more, preparing herself for the words she was going to utter. "I-in exchange for their freedom, I-I-I will…" She hesitated for a brief moment, but goaded herself into finishing. "Y-you c-can eat me." Her words ushered in a period of intensely dreadful silence as the girls' eyes widened because they were incredibly shocked that the older demon was willing to go so far for their sake. To even sacrifice herself took a lot of courage for somebody as timid and shy as her, but ramifications of a decision like that were harsh since she was choosing to die so they could live—without her. If she was actually going to go through with this, Rawberry really would be alone without a big sister to be there for her in life. She would be the sole survivor of her family by blood, and this event would scar her for life as it was certainly going to traumatize her forever. Although her friends would be by her side, the young demon couldn't make it even with them there. She still needed Raspbel, yet neither she nor Macarona could speak up to protest against Raspbel's decision; only Soa could.

"_And why would I accept a deal like that, Raspbel?"_ the doppelganger asked, her tendrils moving away from her mouth so she could cross her arms while demanding an answer. _"You know I am going to eat you anyway, so why bother giving your own life to my stomach just to save them? You're not our dinner, they are; you're my dessert."_ It was a valid point in her perspective, so she was justified in wanting to know why Raspbel sought to make such a deal with her.

"Y-you've b-been s-saying you owe me," Raspbel declared. "I-is that no longer t-true?" It was a fair argument, one that made Soa open her mouth and close so she could shut her eyes while pondering whether to accept those terms or not. Raspbel hoped she would. "I-I-I realize I-I-I'm in no position to m-make demands, b-but s-surely you at least owe me t-that much. B-besides, y-you s-shouldn't be deciding t-things for me when I-I-I have t-to make my own decisions."

"_So you want me to eat you and let them go as my way of thanks to you, Raspbel?"_

Raspbel swallowed yet again, knowing there wasn't any other way of getting out of it. She had come to save Macarona and Rawberry, but it was a sorrowful shame she couldn't go back with them to Gray Village. Moreisineum was going to become her tomb by being Soa's dinner plate as Raspbel would feed herself to her doppelganger's voracious appetite. "A-as much as I-I-I wish for all of us t-to escape t-this p-place, I-I-I know i-it's impossible now," she explained in defeat while she braced herself for death and Soa's stomach. Tears formed in her eyes and began to pour down her face because she had started to cry, regretting her choice even though she had to make it. As it was a tough decision she wasn't happy with, Raspbel wished with all her heart things did not have to be this way. Unfortunately, they were since affairs had taken a dark turn, and the only thing left to do to end it was sacrifice herself for the lives of her younger sister and the angel. "I-I-I'm a bad older s-sister, I-I-I know, b-because of everything I-I-I did. I-I-I kept dark s-secrets from Rawberry and never t-told her anything. I-I-I d-didn't want her t-to worry about me b-because I-I-I w-wanted her t-to b-be happy. I-I-I t-tried to b-be the best b-big sister I-I-I could be, b-but I-I-I've failed."

As she spoke, tears gradually began to emerge within Rawberry's own eyes as well because she was finally comprehending the painful problems her older sister dealt with. Although her fears of what was happening to Raspbel and what her big sister did to handle everything on her own had been justified—and they still were considering what Raspbel put her through—she couldn't blame her anymore. How could she when the older demon was only trying to cure herself without letting others help her because she didn't want them to be concerned for her sake? It took several days for her to finally understand her older sister's traumatic experience, and now she felt guilty for having thrown fuel on the fire by abandoning Raspbel. If only she had listened to her and saw her pain…

"I-I-I s-so s-sorry I-I-I've c-caused s-so much trouble for everyone," Raspbel went on and continued to cry. "I-I-I only wanted w-what was best for Rawberry and our friends t-too whenever t-they were around or involved in s-some way. Ruby and Serenity are b-both dead; now Rawberry and her friends are the only people I-I-I can live for, b-but I-I-I can't. I-I-I realize t-that in order to s-save them, I-I-I must turn myself and my fate over to you. I-I-I wish I-I-I could still be there for them throughout the rest of t-their lives, b-but it looks like I-I-I won't get to. I-I-I love my younger sister and her friends v-very much, and I-I-I'd d-do anything for them, even if t-that means giving my own life up f-for them. T-this is my f-final g-goodbye t-to them. P-p-please, let them g-go."

Soa had been observing the dramatic scene play out before her with a critical viewpoint of it. All this crying was something out of a pathetically dramatic soap opera, and she despised it due to the whining and whimpering. It was undignified. _"Okay, okay, fine, I'll take it. Just shut the hell up and stop bitching over this. It's really getting on my nerves."_ Detaching the tendrils and tossing them aside with Rawberry and Macarona still tied up within them, newer tendrils emerged in place of the other ones as Soa levitated in the air and floated down in front of Raspbel. _"So you'd like to become my dinner? Is that right, Raspbel?"_ Watching the demon nod timidly to submit herself to death by cannibalization, Soa crossed her arms and leaned forward to get in Raspbel's face with a sinister smile. _"Then you'd better run, girl,"_ she added, applying threatening venom to her voice.

"R-run…?" Raspbel squeaked, confused as to why her doppelganger sought to play first.

"_RUUUUN!"_ Soa screamed loudly, scaring her prey into fleeing while she pursued her.

Chaos ensued as the doppelganger unleashed more of her tendrils. They grew in size as the things increased in width and length, the ends sharpening and merging together into groups to form the bat wings she had used before. Many of them morphed together into a pair of dragons like the one she wielded against Etihw and shot towards Raspbel while she ran. Stumbling every time she successfully avoided them, the demon weaved by each of the separate tendrils and the dragons that missed. Although she was lucky to have dodged each of those attacks, Raspbel's eyes widened as she looked back momentarily to find Soa preparing to slam her wings against the wall. The impact smashed it into dust, and both the gale of wind and the shockwave that attack produced were strong enough to send Raspbel hurtling forward. Screaming in terror, she slammed into the floor multiple times and eventually skidded across the floor where the entrance to this area of the cavern was.

Watching the doppelganger pursue Raspbel into the tunnel, Macarona shut her eyes so she could concentrate on making another attempt to break free. The tendrils were relentless regarding their strength, yet the young angel continued to struggle. Slowly, but surely, she was beginning to accomplish the endeavor, but only because the tendrils were actually starting to unwrap themselves and slither away to rejoin their host. Breathing heavily while staggering to her feet, Macarona took a few seconds to recover from the excruciating pain she had endured while being crushed by those tendrils. Her body was hurt and she had almost suffocated to death with Rawberry, but luckily she could slowly feel her muscles relax just enough for her to stagger towards her friend. "Rawberry!" she cried out and fell to her knees by the young demon once the tendrils abandoned her. "Rawberry, are you alright?! You're not hurt too badly, are you?! Can you stand?!"

Yet Rawberry wasn't paying attention to her. Her gaze rested solely upon where she'd last seen her older sister. Shivering violently, she attempted to speak, though her voice died away. She kept trying to form words, seizing Macarona by throwing her arms around her for support. At last, she finally found the strength to talk. "N-no…" she murmured quietly even as the angel still heard her speak. "N-n-no…s-she c-can't…w-why…n-no…" Her words were shaken and stuttered, yet a certain pair she uttered next did not because they conveyed all the feelings she felt when Raspbel had explained herself and exchanged her life for theirs: fear, sadness, confusion, guilt, loneliness. All five of those emotions were bundled together in one final statement that echoed throughout the cavern so Raspbel could hear her say two words that mattered. "BIG SIIIIIIIIS!" she screamed.

Those words rang into the hallway and brought tears to Raspbel's eyes because she realized her little sister had finally considered forgiving her for everything. She clenched her teeth to fight back sobs of anguish so she could focus on fleeing from Soa despite knowing it was useless since she was only entertaining her doppelganger regardless of the reason being out of fear. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry, R-Rawberry, Macarona…" she whispered quietly, hoping those two would escape to their freedom while she condemned herself for them. That was when one of Soa's tendrils slammed into her back, sending her flying through the tunnel and into the residential district where Raspbel had crashed into one of the stalactite huts and broke through due to how hard the blow was. Laughing maniacally, Soa emerged from the tunnel after her and flew high in the air. The doppelganger was arching the upper half of her body back slightly with her tendrils ready to slam into the ground for another blow. With such intense speed and force, she followed through on that next attack. Luckily Raspbel had already staggered to her feet and weaved through more of the huts.

"_Yes, yes!"_ Soa shouted in enjoyment, having a blast chasing the demon through the ravine. _"More, more! Faster, run faster!"_ Hut after hut fell to her destructive fun. Bits of debris smacked into Raspbel with each step she took while running, knocking her off balance. Each time the demon had fallen she would quickly jolt back into a fierce sprint that sent blood gushing through her veins down to her legs so she could hopefully distract Soa long enough to prevent the doppelganger from going back on her word to break the deal they made. Soa was usually a good sport at times due to having fun, sometimes allowing Raspbel to get up and continue running. Other times she'd nearly killed the demon which resulted in several gashes across her arms, legs, and neck. Although these injuries were not fatal, they were similar to the one Soa dealt to Macarona before at her house. Yet the wounds were beginning to take their toll on Raspbel as she fled into another tunnel. Soa stayed behind her, following Raspbel's movements as the pair sped through tunnel after tunnel without a clear sense of direction. Raspbel hardly had any clear memory of where they went anymore as she was losing blood while beginning to exhaust herself, and Soa was too immersed in the hunt.

Soon after what seemed like hours, Raspbel had to stop and catch her breath. She gradually came to a halt and hunched forward, pressing her hands on her knees and panting heavily. Looking forward through blurry eyes, she could just make out a familiar sight: the abyss that went down to the catacombs of Moreisineum. She could not believe she had run all the way here. Footsteps from behind her indicated Soa had also come to a stop as well despite the fact her doppelganger still had quite an abundance of energy—maybe Soa could never get tired from such intense activity.

Her doppelganger smiled sadistically. _"End of the line,"_ she remarked sinisterly.

Raspbel slowly turned around to face her, still panting while at the edge of the abyss. She'd come far, but now this truly was her final hour. "Y-yeah…" she murmured softly in agreement.

"_Ah, well, it was fun while it lasted until you reached this dead end,"_ Soa commented with enthusiasm tinted upon her voice. _"You've given my quite the show, Rasp, but it's over for you."_

"Y-you're right…" Raspbel muttered, just loud enough for Soa to hear her. She received a giggle mocking her sudden determination, uncertain if the doppelganger actually admired that in her. Perhaps Soa was too naïve to notice where they ended up. "I-it's over…for us both."

"_So after an entire dilemma of fearful trauma and psychological torment, you're beginning to actually grow a spine?"_ she taunted, stepping forward to seize Raspbel's collar. _"And just what do you think you can do now, huh? I've already cornered you, Raspbel. You can't go anywhere."_

"T-there is o-one d-direction…"

"_Huh, where?"_ Soa inquired, somewhat confused when Raspbel suddenly used the last of her strength to grab the doppelganger and yank her towards her with such force they both fell over the edge as Soa finally began to realize that Raspbel planned this at the last moment.

"Down."

Soa smirked as they spiraled downwards, whipping her arms around the demon's throat to strangle the life out of her. _"You fool! I know where we're going!"_ she shouted victoriously as she truly believed she had won, but it was Raspbel who made the next remark about that because there was still quite a bit of life left within her to at least finish this last conversation with Soa. She knew what to say, and it was going to be a short conversation. Hopefully her doppelganger would listen.

"T-that's the idea…" the demon uttered weakly, feeling her life start to ebb away while the two of them fell further down the abyss. What had contributed to this crazy idea was a memory of a lesson she learned in a science lecture at school when she was a child. The more weight an object had, the faster it would fall. Raspbel secretly applied that notion to this plan without even thinking of it, thus keeping Soa from reading her mind on one matter. Leaving her doppelganger unprepared for what the demon hoped would end them both, Raspbel slowly closed her eyes so her whole life could flash before her as one last consolation to soothe her troubled spirit.

What Soa failed to realize was that her wings, dragons, and hundreds of tendrils were their ticket to a faster fall. Those things still protruded from her, but she merely smiled hoping to savor her prey before they hit the water at the bottom. _"I hate to interrupt your blissful end, Raspbel, but I've got to finish you off. I'd hate to gulp down a soggy meal; I bet it tastes awful."_

"N-not yet…" Raspbel murmured softly, lost amid the nostalgia of her memories. "Please let me…d-die in peace. I-I'd rather…g-go quietly…if t-that's alright with you."

Soa sighed, somewhat irritated despite deciding to grant her this one last wish. _"Fine, fine, you want a boring end; you can have it so long as I get my dinner."_

"T-thank you…S-Soa…" Raspbel said quietly and stopped talking for good. Although she still had some life left in her, she wanted to spend it by tranquilly recollecting all of her memories of fond times she spent with her family and friends before all went dark.

Much time passed, and she still hadn't died. Being Raspbel's doppelganger, Soa could feel when that time was coming once the demon's heart stopped beating. It had gotten fainter over time as they fell. By this point, Soa was already asleep, ready to wake up at a moment's notice so she'd have the opportunity to consume the demon whole. Yet the air was beginning to change somehow, and the scent of it made her blink slowly several times as she picked her head off Raspbel's chest. _"E-eh, what time is it?"_ she inquired, slightly exhausted. _"How far is it to the—"_

They burst through a cloud of dust over a pile of bones protruding out from the water. One of them was long enough to actually pierce through both of them because it and another bone had somehow fused together to produce a spear-like spike capable of killing an individual or two.

"—_bottom?"_ Soa finished her question, learning too late that it wasn't good to tempt fate.

With a sickening squish as the bone impaled their stomachs, the doppelganger released an ear-piercingly bloodcurdling scream of intense pain while her eyes went entirely dark. Her scream was loud enough to break the bones, including the one they fell on top of. Another factor was their combined weight which helped snap the bone as they both fell into the water. Sinking deeper into it, the two of them were still somewhat conscious enough to feel something slimy beneath them as they were quickly hauled up to the surface where a shadowy figure collected Soa from the shallow level of bones while a huge mass of tentacles engulfed Raspbel whole.

…

**Is this the end for Raspbel? Has she died down within the catacombs of Moreisineum? Is there no hope for a good ending to this story? Find out in the epilogue!**

**There are also a few things I just want to note. First is more of Soa's development due to some similarities she may share with characters from other games and anime. For just a general idea of what she might be like, these are the following characters who might be kind of like her: Sachiko Shinozaki from Corpse Party; Tiny Tina and maybe a bit of Handsome Jack from the Borderlands series; Holo from Spice &amp; Wolf; and Juuzou Suzuya from Tokyo Ghoul. Although Soa may not really be like these characters or even similar to them, I shall be sure to include disclaimers for each of these games and anime shows in case she is.**

**Second, I've thought of more characters to include in that other Gray Garden story I mentioned a while back about Macarona spending a weekend in Reficul's world. I'll slightly edit chapter twelve just a bit by tweaking it to reflect that, though I won't edit chapter eleven because I didn't really allude to the other characters as I did in chapter twelve. I won't spoil the identities of these characters, but I'll give you hints as to who they might be. As the story will be taking place in Reficul's world where Macarona will visit, I can confirm those two as definite characters. I shall also confirm that Sin will be a character as well; it was either her or Mors, so I went with Sin instead because I think she and Macarona go well together. With regards to the other characters, here are the hints: one is a demon from Reficul's world who is not Lowrie; one is an otherworldly Devil; one is from Satanick's underworld, but not the same world as the previously mentioned Devil; one's an angel from Reficul's world; and the final character is also from Satanick's underworld. These are your hints as to which Mogeko characters are the main characters. They're all canon characters, not OCs. They all go well with Macarona when paired with her in my opinion. Feel free to guess who they are.**

**Third, I am going to keep my Gray Garden stories in line with the Wadanohara series I want to do because both games take place in the same universe. After this story or the other one about the weekend, I'm going to work on a chart that will list the stories and what years they follow. Although there isn't really an exact timeline canon-wise, I'll be establishing one for my fanfics for the purpose of lining them all up. As I may have said before, I'll be working on the Gray Garden stories first before I get to the Wadanohara series because I want to set my focus on one game at a time which can help make it easier to concentrate on these stories. There won't be specific years, but a chronological order from one year to another and so on.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this as I enjoy writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party; it's owned by Team GrisGris. I don't own the Borderlands series; it's owned by Gearbox Software and Feral Interactive. I don't own Spice &amp; Wolf; it's owned by Isuna Hasekura. I don't own Tokyo Ghoul; it's owned by Sui Ishida.**


	23. Epilogue: Hope for a Full Recovery

Two weeks had gone by since the incident when Soa assaulted Gray Village and slew some of the inhabitants. In the days that had progressed since then, word had already gotten out that she was Raspbel's doppelganger. The authorities supported the demon and claimed she was blameless for everything that happened, that the responsibility lay entirely on her doppelganger's head. They explained the full situation to the populace and secured their understanding of the crimes and who the real perpetrator was: Soa. Raspbel was proclaimed innocent and nobody ever blamed her. She was finally cleared of any suspicions anyone may have held against her—not that whoever did had suspected her of what happened, for many of the adults were familiar with the incident which took place thirteen years ago, and the kids heard about it from them. It had become quite a debated topic in Gray Village for several days, and the incident was one of the worst issues the Gray Garden had ever experienced due to the deaths of those who were killed by Soa.

Dubbed as the 'Doppelganger Murders' the incident had actually surpassed Ivlis' invasion in regards to loss of life and was considered worse for several reasons. First was the fact nobody was killed by Ivlis or demons under his command. Second, there may have still been a few ghouls somewhere in the Gray Garden who survived Soa's assault against them; it had not been confirmed if any of them did, and even Macarona and Rawberry were uncertain after hearing about it directly from Soa herself—the doppelganger never mentioned specifics. Then there was the third reason: Soa commenced her attack by herself as Etihw and Kcalb were too busy focusing on other matters; securing Raspbel's testimony while helping her and then trying to perform an exorcism on her and also investigate Moreisineum, respectively. Finally, a strange presence was confirmed to be under Moreisineum even though nobody on the expedition saw what it could've been; it was most likely depicted by that statue recovered during the rescue mission with all the others too, and another individual was also confirmed to have supported Soa with it. Moreisineum was sealed to stop them.

The doppelganger herself had not been seen or heard of ever again, so although it could've been safe to assume she had somehow disappeared or dispersed into some kind of matter, the fact she was never caught meant people still had to be cautious and prepared for her return if she came back to haunt them. However, Macarona had stated that Soa said something about being a liaison, a sort of messenger who would help deliver terms for that thing she called her master. Whether the doppelganger had stopped attacking innocent people was inconclusive, though that suggested one of the plausible implications behind that meaning was that Soa would not be as aggressive as she'd been during the incident. Still, it didn't hurt to take every precaution necessary to ensure the safety of everyone by protecting them against a possible threat lurking in the shadows, buried in the earth.

Funerals and wakes were held for the departed who were honored in death. Both Etihw and Grora in addition to Macarona had made full recoveries. The destruction Soa wrought was repaired as well. It was almost beginning to look like she had never attacked Gray Village at all.

Unfortunately, there was still one outcome that had yet to be determined. Though Rawberry had also fully recovered from the physical pain inflicted upon her, the emotional and mental harm hadn't fully healed as of yet. When her older sister had saved her and the angel from Soa, she had sacrificed her own life in front of Rawberry which gravely traumatized the young demon. And yet she had not watched Raspbel's death because her sister ran away from her doppelganger. Although it had been possible Raspbel might've died by Soa's hand…surprisingly enough, she was alive. In a coma of sorts, but alive nonetheless despite the grievous wound dealt to her stomach. Rawberry couldn't hold back her feelings when she watched her older sister depart for what may have seemed like forever, but she was so happy when Raspbel was located in the glade again. Her older sister was unconscious and barely breathing with a faint pulse, but she survived. Despite the fact she was initially believed to have been Soa, it was proven she truly was Raspbel. For days she had been in that coma with Rawberry always sitting by her side every day waiting for her older sister to awaken and recover. She had not even gone to school, always doing her homework by Raspbel's side while wiling away the hours to pass the time. Her closest friends and members of the castle's staff visited her too, including the Goddess and the Devil. Even Mayumi came over to help check on how the older demon was doing. Yet Raspbel still hadn't stirred, and Rawberry waited.

The door opened as Etihw admitted herself in through the threshold, stepping over to them and standing over the bed to examine the older demon laying in a coma. Though Raspbel's physical wounds had fully healed, it seemed she still hadn't fully recovered from the mental injuries to her psyche which could've been the reason why she remained in this unconscious state. The same was said of Rawberry nowadays too even though she was doing much better than her sister—that being the fact she was healthy and fit despite the fact she was still mentally and emotionally drained. The Goddess turned to speak with her, sounding sorry for what the poor girl went through. "Was there any improvement in her condition today?" she asked, to which Rawberry shook her head. "I see…"

Rawberry swallowed heavily and looked up at the Goddess through timid eyes while tears began to form in them. "W-will b-big sis be o-okay?" she inquired innocently and full of hope.

"That remains to be seen, Rawberry," Etihw answered honestly. "I have used my magic to the best of my abilities to heal her, but now it's up to her to pull through. All we can do now is let her rest and pray she recovers from this madness that has afflicted us all, but hit her hard the most." She sighed, placing a hand on Raspbel's cheek to gently stroke it for a few moments before turning to Rawberry again. "I did not just come here to check up on her. I also must speak with you for a few minutes to explain something. Come, step out into the hall with me." Taking the demon's left hand into her own, she led Rawberry to the corridor and stood with her by the window so the girl could occasionally look through it to watch her older sister. "Do you recall," Etihw inquired once they were there while a few healers were walking around, "saying you only sought the truth? You recall when I saw you at Macarona's house on my way to The Mind's Eyes for a therapy session with your sister? Have you heard the news of the incident thirteen years ago?"

Rawberry stared at her, trying to process the questions the Goddess posed to her. "U-um, I do remember saying that, yeah. U-uh, s-sorry for yelling at you then, Miss Etihw."

"There is nothing to apologize for, Rawberry. How you felt was perfectly justified, even if taking it out on others isn't the preferred outlet. Still, you were right to be angry and I was wrong. It was my fault for trying to force you two back together while attempting to solve a case," Etihw explained, shutting her eyes briefly and then reopening them moments later. "Granted, I still really wanted you girls to make up and be a family again since neither of you can live without the other. It's a lesson the two of you learned throughout this catastrophe; for you it was when Raspbel made the decision to sacrifice her life for yours, for Raspbel it was when you walked out on her."

"Oh…" Rawberry tipped her head down in shame, feeling so stupid and foolish for leaving her older sister. Noticing her somber response and believing she still felt guilty, Etihw smiled as a means of trying to cheer her up and placed a hand on the demon's shoulder.

"But that's all in the past now, so you two can now finally move forward in your lives. I've managed to confirm just now from sensing Raspbel's life force that she'll live," the Goddess stated to provide her with some comfort before moving onto the topic she wanted to divulge to her. "Yet you must know about what happened in the past so you and your sister can make a full recovery."

"I don't understand, Miss Etihw," the young demon made eye contact while talking. "How is that relevant to what happened a few weeks ago? I've vaguely listened to the news because I've had to come here every day to see big sis, and nobody ever elaborated on that."

"I think it's time you heard the full truth," Etihw remarked, ready to relate the story as such for Rawberry. "It'll be a difficult account to swallow, especially because it concerns the deaths of your parents thirteen years ago." That statement made Rawberry's eyes widen in slight shock, but the Goddess knew she had the demon's rapt attention. "Are you prepared to hear it, Rawberry?"

Minutes passed so the girl could consider the choice, though she eventually nodded. "Yes."

"Very well, then, I'll start from the beginning and be as brief as I can so you could get back to Raspbel's side at once." Taking a deep breath before she began, Etihw shut her eyes and opened them again to make perfect eye contact with Rawberry. "Thirteen years ago one of our employees invited me over for dinner to celebrate his son's birthday. I accepted and had a good time, but then we heard screams coming from next door—your house—during dinner. I instructed him to protect his family while I went over alone to investigate. Unlocking the door with my magic was easy, but the moment I crossed the threshold I was assailed by a dark force emanating from a room upstairs. I could sense five presences, two of which were already snuffed out as they disappeared when I'd arrived; that left three presences, and one of them was the dark force I sensed."

"W-what was it? D-did it k-kill our parents?" Rawberry asked nervously, listening intently.

Etihw nodded to confirm the second suspicion. "Yes, they were dead when I located them. They were also being cannibalized as well." The latter tidbit freaked Rawberry out.

"I-it was that doppelganger!"

"Indeed, though at the time it had not been manifested into its own demon," Etihw replied. "Instead I found somebody else inside your parents' bedroom where they were slain. Both of them were dead on the floor, and the individual cannibalizing them was Soa…but in Raspbel's body."

Rawberry gasped as her mouth hung agape and she took a step back, hands rising up to her mouth. "W-wha…B-but h-how…W-why…?" she stammered timidly, baffled as to what it meant.

"Yes, Soa was responsible for the deaths of your parents," Etihw briefly reiterated that for the demon so she could comprehend the point being made. "However, she possessed your sister to commit the heinous deed. I could sense she was possessed, and those eyes immediately showed it was true when she turned to face me. She charged at me, but I had the upper hand. Being the much stronger being of the two, I was able to trap her limbs and hair in ice before performing an exorcism on Raspbel to drive the evil out of her. She fell unconscious right away, and I was sure I'd cleansed her of the other demon within her; although, Soa's remark about still being dormant inside of her as Macarona related in her account of your rescue demonstrates otherwise."

"B-but how?! W-why did it happen?!" Rawberry begged, grabbing Etihw's shoulders since she did have difficulty swallowing the tale as Etihw predicted. That was when Kcalb arrived with his brother to join the conversation as they had more information about that.

"I can answer that," the Devil commented and produced a slip of paper from his pocket. "I just picked this up from the anthropology department once they finished analyzing it. You'll likely notice a similarity on it to one of those statues from Moreisineum." Handing it to the young demon, he let her unfold it and gasp in horror at the sight of the picture and the mark on it.

"W-what is this?!" she asked in fright as Kcalb took the picture back.

"That's a picture of a ghoul cannibalizing his victims," he explained. "Grora and Froze had found it in the basement of your home when they investigated the place for clues during the case."

"The mark at the bottom shows six lines on one end connected to a single line. If I did not know any better, I'd say that's a possible link to the thing one of the statues depicts," Wodahs said, holding a photo out to show Rawberry. She accepted it from him and examined the picture, noting it was of a statue in the image of a horrifying monstrosity covered in tentacles with six appendages. "My brother could sense a strange power emanating from that statue which was the same as what he'd sensed at a cavernous abyss that was also found in Moreisineum. That same power emanated from that picture as well," he finished explaining by referring to the ghoulish picture.

"Are you suggesting this was premeditated?" Etihw inquired, wondering if it was planned.

"That appears to be the case," Kcalb confirmed her suspicion. "This picture produced what we can now confirm to be the infestation that led to Soa's possession of Raspbel. She would have needed to enter the oppression stage before possessing her; however, it might've been possible for her to skip that stage entirely and move straight onto the possession stage since this thing's power is definitely far superior to our own, Eti. From what Mayumi has told us regarding what Raspbel's said about this being and the others like it, they're apparently referred to as Great Elders. I assume they could potentially be capable of doing anything because of such power, hence why it might be possible Soa skipped oppression. Furthermore, there was another thing that got my attention."

"And that is…?" Etihw urged him to continue the explanation while Rawberry listened.

"You had said Soa mentioned something about having been a sense at some point, and that got me thinking about something. You remember Cranber, Rawberry's ancestor, right? You know of her too, right, Rawberry?" he asked as they both nodded in response. "When we were preparing the souls of many angels and demons to be reincarnated—and bear in mind, it was by chance that you, Raspbel, and your friends were born with those souls of your ancestors at around a similar timeframe—there was something off about Cranber which bothered me. I could feel the five senses from all of the others, yet the one thing missing from Cranber was her sense of taste."

Etihw and Rawberry looked at him surprise before the former spoke up. "You mean…?"

Wodahs nodded. "Indeed, my brother has also sensed Cranber's sense of taste in the picture depicting the ghoul and those victims he was consuming. Somehow this thing here got to Cranber in death and removed her sense of taste. We don't know how or why, but it happened alright."

"Right," the Devil agreed. "Soa was originally Cranber's sense of taste, and it evolved into something more powerful with aid from this Great Elder. Her sense of taste was possibly stored in this picture so it could be harbored to develop and later possess Raspbel since it was infesting your home. That being said, it is also possible for you to have become possessed by Soa, Rawberry, yet it seems your sister found the picture first because I could also sense that it was the trigger needed for Soa to be released. You are in the clear on that as I don't sense any darkness of the sort within you, and as of right now, I can't sense anything within Raspbel either. When Soa split from her as a result of her accident in the ravine, she appears to have taken all the darkness with her. Raspbel's going to fine on that account, but we cannot deny that Soa left behind mental trauma in her wake."

…

She was floating on her backside in darkness, her eyes closed off to the world. Unconscious and barely registering any sign of life, Raspbel just remained there to wait for the final end. Though she had suffered long enough and had caused others so many problems while failing as a big sister, the demon felt at peace now because it was all over for her. She had managed to successfully save her younger sister and her friend from the doppelganger at the cost of her own life. She could now die in peace, knowing they were safe and secure because she could feel Soa had died with her.

Everything was quiet for what seemed like an eternity, yet a sudden sound from far off had drawn her attention to its presence. Stirring somewhat, Raspbel's eyes flitted open slightly and she had to blink multiple times to clear the blurriness from her vision. Staring at the darkness all around her with a half-lidded expression denoting her exhaustion, the demon sighed somberly and just let everything be the way it was. "So this must be what death feels like…" she murmured quietly. "It feels so empty, and yet so peaceful too. I wonder if Mother and Father will come to greet me soon."

The noise she heard grew louder and before long she could make out the sound of footsteps coming towards her. "That must be them now…hmm?" At first she believed it was them, then she distinctly made out a single pair of footsteps approaching her location. It did not bother her though since Raspbel figured it must be one of her parents arriving to pick her up. Yet while the footsteps came closer, someone entirely new emerged from within the darkness and walked over to her. She could not make out any details regarding the figure until this individual came closer, and it was at that point Raspbel discovered it was not her Mother or her Father. This person was garbed in a set of armor comprised of materials produced out of leather and chainmail. The armor was pitch black and the boots also had small spikes at the top of them, plus it appeared there was a long, silk cloak which the figure wore as a cape. Raspbel could not see anything else aside from the lower half of the torso and the rest of the body, so she had no clue who it was. The figure's face was shrouded in darkness and this person unsheathed a curved, ebony scimitar of Elvish design from a scabbard.

Raspbel blinked, curious if it was a ferryman of death. "Are you the grim reaper?"

"_What are your terms?"_ the figure responded with a question.

"My…terms?" Raspbel inquired, confused for a split second until she realized this must've been that other figure Soa was referring to. Was that thing really seeking for a deal with her? With a small sigh, the demon shrugged and thought she might as well play along for now. She attempted to speak up, but that was when another voice emerged from the darkness.

"_My…terms? Are you…here to grant me…one last wish?"_

Raspbel's eyes widened slightly as she just realized this was a sudden revelation emerging within the darkness of herself. She had spoken those words just now, but it was not her own voice. Slowly, but surely, her mind was piecing together a mental image of a vision that engulfed her and made her a part of it. In an instant Raspbel discovered she was no longer looking at the figure with her own eyes. Instead, she was watching this figure—who sounded like a young lady—through an all too familiar pair of eyes of a demon she and Rawberry had learned about at the castle following Ivlis' invasion. They read of her and had even seen a picture of her as well. The demon whom they learned about was none other than their ancestor whom they had been reincarnated from: Cranber.

"_That is the arrangement you wish to make in your last hours before you're reincarnated,"_ the lady answered her to confirm the inquiry. _"My Lord has heard you beckon for one final deal a short while ago and he has chosen to honor your last request. By his orders, I am to deliver to you the terms he shall set in exchange for fulfilling his end of the bargain."_

"_So he…scratches my back…and I scratch his, eh?"_ Cranber chuckled, closing her eyes to ponder the meaning of that message despite having already made her decision. _"Why not? I…will die anyway. I might as well…make my wish before it all ends…for me."_ Opening her eyes she took a small breathe as a sigh of relief and then spoke up again. _"All I want…is to taste one final meal. I would like…something exotic…something I've never tasted before. If I'm…to be reincarnated, I suppose…you won't be needing my whole soul…yes?"_ The figure nodded and Cranber smiled out of satisfaction, glad she'd be able to live on in another body and eat something exotic. _"Go ahead and take what you need…I've no use for this body anymore,"_ she commented while the figure held her scimitar forward and put the tip of the blade at Cranber's mouth to cut out an essence from it.

"_Very well then. From this day forward, Cranber Preserves, you shall be an instrument of my Lord in fulfilling a long overdue prophecy, the Ides of Kovas. He shall use your sense of taste; you shall feed on the ghouls of Moreisineum once your sense of taste is contained within a physical shell that can hold it."_ Producing a slip of paper in her hands and unfolding it to reveal the picture of a ghoul cannibalizing his victims, the essence of Cranber's sense of taste flowed into it. _"A time shall come when the shell locates this. For now, your sense of taste shall remain dormant until it's ready to take root within the shell when you shall endeavor to fulfill the Ides of Kovas at once."_

And then the two of them disappeared, leaving Raspbel all alone as the darkness dispersed. She was home again, walking up the basement stairs and shutting the door behind her. Turning to the steps leading up to the second floor, the nine year old demon ascended them and made her way over to her parents' bedroom. She slowly opened the door and they greeted her amiably. Then she smiled sadistically and began the carnage before gleefully devouring their corpses.

Watching the horror take place before her as her hands flew to her mouth and covered it to try and stifle her screaming, Raspbel failed to as the color drained from her face and her heartbeat intensified. The frightened demon trembled uncontrollably as her breath came out in jagged bursts. She, the twenty-two year old Raspbel, stood in the doorway and stood by helplessly as her parents were slain and cannibalized by her own hands. And when her nine year old self slowly turned and made eye contact with her, Raspbel's nerves shattered completely and she screamed in terror.

…

Her screams echoed throughout the floor as Raspbel jolted wide awake in a fit of panic due to the revelation she had just discovered. Struggling in bed and wailing loudly as she cried in terror because she had just seen how her parents died, the poor girl broke down into a state of timid panic.

"Big sis!" Rawberry cried out of concern for her older sister and ran into the room to wrap her arms around Raspbel to embrace her in a warm hug. "It'll be okay, big sis, it'll be alright! It's not your fault! Don't cry, big sis! I'm here, I'll help make it all better for you!"

Yet Raspbel felt it wasn't alright, and she believed it was wrong of her to hold her younger sister for comfort even when she was already holding Rawberry in her grasp. She had just recalled how their parents died, and she was entirely responsible for it. As much as her little sister said she wasn't at fault for what happened then and now, Raspbel knew otherwise since she was guilty.

Etihw, Kcalb, and Wodahs merely watched the two sisters embrace one another for support Raspbel desperately needed, hoping she would be able to handle the psychological trauma and also recover from it. It was going to be a long, difficult process, but Raspbel had Rawberry by her side to help her get through the pain she couldn't deal with on her own. They would recover together.

…

"Well, here we are, big sis," Rawberry murmured softly, pushing the wheelchair her older sister rode in through the threshold of their house. "Home sweet home."

It had been a few days since Raspbel awoke, and she was only discharged from the medical center today. The poor girl was still very much afraid because she was still shivering and was very pale. Her arms were crossed and she remained silent, head tipped down towards her lap in shame. She hadn't said a word since she woke up from her coma, and nobody could get her to speak. Even Rawberry was unsuccessful in that endeavor, though she continued to stay by Raspbel's side.

Walking around to the front of the wheelchair and kneeling down while placing her hands on her sister's legs, Rawberry looked up into her eyes and smiled warmly. "Everything's going to be alright from now on, big sis. I'll take good care of you, so don't worry about anything. It's over, and those horrible events are behind us. The two of us will be a happy family once more, okay?"

Raspbel didn't respond, but her sister was okay with that. The young demon began to wheel her over to the stairs and gently pulled her big sister out of the wheelchair to carry her upstairs. All was quiet throughout their humble abode except for the sound of Rawberry's footfalls as she went to their bedroom door and opened it with Raspbel on her back piggyback style. "Here, you can lay down while I go prepare you something to eat," the younger demon commented, setting her down.

Again, no response since the older demon was still glum due to the discovery of what she'd done in the past. Rawberry figured she must've remembered what happened and didn't say a word concerning the subject. She knew her big sister meant well and that she didn't intend for anything bad to happen because Raspbel had been the victim of circumstances she couldn't control or fully understand. That was behind both of them, and now she could hopefully get well. Her pain would heal in time, and Rawberry vowed to stay by her sister's side at all times.

"Just get some rest, okay?" Rawberry said calmly and stroked Raspbel's right cheek. "I'm going to get you something to drink first, and then I'll make a nice, hearty meal for you, alright? I will even feed you as I've been doing these past few days. You need not worry, I'm right here."

With that said, Rawberry turned to head out. She sauntered downstairs to make tea for her older sister. Using the coffeemaker they had which could also prepare tea, the young demon strode over to a cupboard and took out a packet of green tea from within a box inside the cupboard. With a quick flip of the switch on it, she placed the packet in the machine and let it pour tea into a mug. This task took about a couple minutes for her to finish, so Rawberry put the wheelchair in the den and returned to remove the empty packet from the machine and threw it out before blowing on the drink to cool it. With a small smile, she began to return upstairs to give the tea to Raspbel.

However, she was surprised to find the door closed upon returning, aware that she had left it wide open when she went to make the tea. "Big sis," she called, grabbing the knob and attempted to open it, "your tea's ready. Big sis?" Struggling to open it, Rawberry started becoming frantic and she set the tea aside on a table by the bedroom to try and force the door open. "Big sis?! Please, open the door! Big sis! Please, big sis! W-what are you doing in there?! Big sis, p-please, answer me!" She hit it with her fists and tried barging her way through it, but her attempts were futile.

"I'm…sorry, Rawberry," came the sound of her older sister's voice on the other side.

"S-sorry?! B-big sis, w-what are you talking about?!" Rawberry inquired fearfully. "What d-do you mean?! W-what are you s-sorry for?! W-whatever it is, I-I forgive you for it!"

"Goodbye…Rawberry."

Rawberry's eyes widened in terrified shock and she immediately began beating on the door while continuously crying out for her older sister to respond and let her in. Unfortunately, Raspbel stopped talking to her completely and continued to remain silent even as she stood against the door and felt every vibration course through it as a result of Rawberry's hectic knocking. Tears poured down her face and she sniffed a few times, grasping the sharp letter opening she removed from her nightstand drawer in her right hand. Her face darkened in sadness and Raspbel slowly raised it up to her neck and pointed the blade right at it. She shivered and breathed heavily, ready to drive that instrument through her neck to impale herself, thus ending her own life and the guilt she felt since she was responsible for everything: the deaths of her parents, friends, and everyone else who were also killed by her doppelganger; making everybody worry about her due to her actions; and failing. She had failed to be the best older sister Rawberry could ever have, and knew she had to receive a strict punishment for her actions even when nobody else believed she did anything wrong to begin with. Raspbel had to pay for it all, and believed punishment via death and in it too would suffice.

Grasping the hilt of the letter opener in both hands, Raspbel stood there and trembled while breathing heavily. She wanted to end her suffering and atone for her sins, but found she could not. The poor girl was too frightened to even go through with it, and she staggered forward before she fell to her knees and cried. Choking out several sobs, Raspbel shut her eyes and sniffed, too scared to end her life like this because she kept thinking of Rawberry. Although she wanted to put a stop to the pain they both felt by committing suicide, her memories and thoughts of Rawberry prevented her from finding solace and peace in an afterlife that would severely punish her. Raspbel couldn't deal with the guilt of having caused so much trouble for everyone and indirectly slaughtering many inhabitants including her parents and friends, but she also couldn't handle the guilt of leaving her younger sister all alone without any relatives by blood looking after her.

"_Kill yourself…"_

Raspbel's eyes jolted wide open to find Soa standing across from her as the room changed from being their bedroom to being a chamber made entirely out of dark green tentacles that began writhing around the two of them as they stared at one another with perfect eye contact. Observing her doppelganger smile at her, appearing somewhat distorted in dark energy that radiated from her, Raspbel watched as Soa licked the blood on her fingers of one hand before speaking again. _"Why don't you just do it and get this over with? It's not like anyone needs you anymore. You're useless to everyone, myself included. Thanks to big sis, I'm no longer attached to you. Aside from looking like you, I'm free to follow Master's orders while you merely sit there and rot while weeping."_

Raspbel just stared at her for several minutes before tipping her head down in shame."I…"

"_Can't even do so much as that, eh?"_ Soa taunted her with a sneer and a sinister laugh that sent chills down the demon's spine. _"Jeez, must you rely on me for everything, Raspbel?"_ With a sigh of mock frustration, Soa let her tendrils flow free and point themselves towards Raspbel with intent to kill. _"If you're not willing to end this pitiful charade, I will. Fare thee well in Hell, Rasp."_

The tendrils poised to strike and shot towards Raspbel to slaughter her…but stopped short right when the tips of their points were on the verge of piercing her face.

"_What did we tell you, Rasp? We're always on your side, you know?"_ a spirit asked as she suddenly manifested in front of Raspbel and looked down at her, giving her a confident smile with a thumbs up to encourage her friend to fight on without giving up.

"R-Ruby…" the demon murmured in shock, staring at her in disbelief when she felt a pair of hands grasp her own and pull the letter opener away so Raspbel wouldn't kill herself with it.

"_You won't be needing that, so never try that ever again. Rawberry needs you, so you must live for her sake now,"_ another spirit remarked and manifested behind Raspbel to hug her.

"S-Serenity…" Raspbel spoke her other friend's name in shock, looking back and forth as she whipped her head from one to the other and vice versa before breaking down in a fit of sobbing. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry, girls!" she wept, wailing loudly while hunching over, hands on her head. "I-I didn't mean f-for all of this to happen! I-it's my fault your both d-dead! I-I'm really sorry!"

"_Hey, it's not like you're the one who slew us, Rasp,"_ Ruby said confidently.

"_Yes, you are not responsible for what happened,"_ Serenity reassured the demon. _"It's all that monster's fault. Your doppelganger is at fault for all of this. She killed your parents, slew both of us in cold blood, and caused so much chaos while putting you through all of it by using you."_

"_Hey, at least I was still warm when I died!"_ Ruby retorted playfully as Serenity giggled.

"_Leave it to Ruby to bring the joy and light to a dark situation of despair,"_ she commented before addressing Raspbel again. _"You need not worry about us, Raspbel. We'll be watching over you from the afterlife. I know your parents are keeping you safe from there as well. All of us forgive you for what happened even though none of it was ever your fault to begin with."_

"R-Ruby…S-Serenity…" Raspbel murmured their names timidly through tears of sorrow.

"_What the hell?! Didn't I already kill you girls and eat you both?!"_ Soa demanded angrily, stomping her left foot and closing her hands into fists to emphasize how annoyed she had become. _"Just who the hell do you two think you are, coming back as spirits to try and save the day?!"_

"_Why don't you crawl on back to that giant worm of yours before your crow eats it,"_ Ruby taunted her, grinning widely and laughing hysterically when that got an immediate reaction out of the doppelganger as Soa became terribly incensed by her attitude towards the Great Elder.

"_HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MASTER AND BIG SIS! I WILL BE SURE TO BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU UNTIL YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A PETTY ORB! YOU ASKED FOR IT, BITCH!"_ Just like when she fought Etihw, Soa allowed the darkness within her to emerge and engulf her in shadow. Her tendrils grew larger and her eyes became much darker while the red in them glowed fiercely. Even her voice had also distorted itself, plus another aspect of this intense rage and darkness was revealed in the form of a mark on her left hand. It was in the shape of a being with six appendages and one large body completely covered in tentacles. It hadn't shown up before, so perhaps she had just received it. In any case, the appearance of the odd mark produced a fearful reaction from Raspbel when she felt something on her left hand too as she looked at it to examine what was wrong before screaming in terror at the sight of tentacles that had engulfed her hand and slithered all around her body while her friends stood by her.

"_Raspbel, what's wrong?! Are you okay?!"_ Serenity inquired, worried for her friend. Then she looked back towards Soa and glared at the doppelganger. _"What have you done to her?!"_

"_SHUT UP AND TASTE THE FIRES OF HELL, BITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! HOW DARE YOU SHOW DISRESPECT TOWARDS THEM! IMPURDENT WRETCHES, YOU'LL DIE FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!"_ With that said, Soa unleashed the full fury of her power upon the three of them. However, before any damage could even be done since she hadn't struck them yet, a low growling erupting throughout the area which forced the doppelganger to stop. _"But Master, they've shown such disrespect towards you!"_ Soa protested in defense of that thing, looking up at some of the tentacles above them. _"I shall not allow such impudence to mar your magnificent prestige! I'll slaughter them all here and now! Just give the order and I'll snuff them out this instant for you!"_

The growling sounded off again and Soa began to look disappointed as Ruby laughed. _"The worm's spoken, now call off those things and vanish with your tail between your legs!"_

"_Don't provoke them again, Ruby,"_ Serenity warned her, holding Raspbel in her arms and trying to prevent the poor demon from scratching herself until she bled. Their friend even made an attempt to use the letter opener the docile angel removed from her, but couldn't retake it. _"They'll get furious with us. We can't hold her off with that thing supporting her."_

"_Fine, whatever,"_ the energetic angel settled down while Soa merely growled at them.

"_Sure, gloat over your victory, bitch,"_ the doppelganger spat at her and then addressed the others as well. _"Tsk, I'll go alright, but only because Master ordered me to. I've still no respect to show you. Have fun suffering in the afterlife, girls, but know this: things will get worse from here."_

"_Yeah, yeah, just get out of here. I'm sure Rasp and everyone else can handle it from here. At best all we can do is watch over them, but it's not like we can actually get involved anymore. It is a damn shame, but what can you do?"_ Ruby commented with a small smile while shrugging.

"_Fine, I'm going, okay?"_ Soa said rhetorically in irritation and smiled sinisterly while she lifted up her left hand to show them the mark on it. _"But consider this and my warning as food for thought,"_ she added with a malevolent chuckle while dispersing into nothing while all the tentacles also vanished with her as well, leaving Raspbel alone with her friends.

With them gone, Ruby released a deep breath of relief because she was glad they had made it in time. Turning to Raspbel and Serenity, she smiled at them and made a peace sign with two of her fingers while shutting her eyes. _"Well, I'd say that was a successful rescue attempt."_

"_Yes, but what about Raspbel?"_ Serenity asked in concern, averting her attention towards the demon as their friend muttered incoherently about being covered in tentacles she attempted to scratch away. Yet there was nothing on her, so perhaps it was only an illusion she alone could see. _"We can't just leave her like this, Ruby. We have to do something to try and help her."_

Smiling warmly, the energetic angel kneeled down in front of the demon while gently using her hands to lift Raspbel's head up. _"What do you see, Rasp?"_ she asked while Serenity made sure to hold their friend's arms up so the demon could look at them. _"There's nothing there."_

Blinking rapidly as the tentacles all disappeared, Raspbel stared at herself in surprise while her friends hugged her, wondering how those things went away with their help. Slowly realizing a key element of their friendship, that being that friends were always there for each other, she sniffed several times as she closed her eyes and wept while hugging them. "T-thank you, girls…"

"_Don't mention it, Rasp. That's what friends are for,"_ Ruby remarked with a smile to show she appreciated their friendship. _"I know we're seeing each other under circumstances that could be much different for a happier ending, but thankfully we at least get the chance to be together for one final moment. Spending time with you has always been a blast, but I'm afraid it's time to go."_

Raspbel's eyes jolted wide open and she looked back and forth between them both. "Wait, y-you not staying?! N-no, p-please d-don't leave me!" she begged them to stay.

"_Sorry, Rasp, but we can't,"_ Serenity murmured sadly, yet displayed a small smile for her. _"Ruby and I must go now, so we must say our final goodbyes as this is the end."_

"D-don't go! P-p-please, s-stay with me! I-I don't want you t-to go!" Raspbel protested.

"_Sorry, Rasp,"_ Ruby apologized to her, _"we really do have to leave, but don't worry. We'll always be watching over you and the girls from the afterlife. You need to live for them now, okay?"_

"B-b-but I-I-I can't do it without you, girls! P-p-please, d-don't go!"

"_You can, Raspbel,"_ Serenity reassured her while pointing to their friend's heart. _"Just be sure to remember the times we've spent together. The memories and feelings of our friendship are within your mind, but they're also right here in your heart. Never forget us and always be the best big sister you can be to Rawberry and her friends. Promise us that, okay?"_

Raspbel sniffed, doubting whether she could actually make a promise like that after all the torment she unintentionally caused others and was also put through. Yet she couldn't deny both of her friends this final wish, so she needed to grant it for them and uphold that promise to honor the two of them and the friendship they all shared together. "O-okay, I-I-I p-p-promise…"

"_That's all we're asking of you now, Rasp,"_ Ruby remarked softly and stood up. Serenity joined her in front of the demon as a bright light gradually emerged behind them. _"Well, I suppose this is it. Our time's come to an end and we must move on. Goodbye, Rasp, and thank you for each of the happy memories you've given us in life while spending time with us."_

"_We shall always cherish our time together as friends, and you will always have a special place in our hearts because you've been the best friend Ruby and I could ever ask for. Live for the girls and take good care of the shop for us. Maintaining it can be hard, so hire a couple employees to help out. I suggest you take on Rawberry as an apprentice of sorts to help you out with that."_

"Y-yes, I-I'll do my best for you, girls," Raspbel said softly as she looked up at them. "I-I am s-so s-sorry for what happened, b-but t-thank you for everything, Ruby, Serenity."

"_Come on, Rasp,"_ Ruby smiled happily and gave her a thumbs up, _"we just went over this. You've done nothing wrong and don't need to apologize, but we forgive you either way. Just be an amazing older sister for Rawberry and her friends, and be sure to manage The Auburn Tulip well."_

The demon sniffed as her friends began to disperse and vanish. "I-I will. G-goodbye, girls," she said sadly, waving to them as tears poured down her face. Even so, she managed to give them one final smile before they left because she wanted to see them off by showing them she was happy to have known them both. It was going to be difficult without them, but Raspbel would honor their memories by fulfilling their last wishes as their best friend to make them and her parents proud.

"_Goodbye, Raspbel,"_ Serenity shut her eyes and waved while smiling. _"Take care."_

"_See you, Rasp,"_ Ruby emulated the other angel's gesture. _"Goodbye and good luck."_

And with that said, their spirits slowly dispersed until they vanished completely as the room resumed its original appearance. Having given up on knocking, Rawberry had went to go find the spare master key to unlock the door and she only just burst through it to find her older sister crying on the floor. "Big sis!" she cried out and rushed to her, seizing the letter opener from the floor and putting it on the dresser by them before kneeling down to hug Raspbel. "It'll be okay, big sis," she murmured, embracing the older demon warmly to try and soothe her sister's nerves. "It'll be okay. I'm here; I'll never leave you again, big sis. I'll always be right beside you."

Still weeping over the loss of her friends, Raspbel accepted the embrace and also wrapped her own arms around Rawberry to hug her with sisterly affection. "T-thank you, Rawberry." It was all she could do at this moment, but from now on she would be sure to never let anyone down ever again. She made a promise to her parents and her friends to be the best older sister she could be as well as a good person, and Raspbel would do anything to ensure she succeeded. Granted, it would be a difficult endeavor to accomplish, though she had Rawberry and her friends to help her live.

…

**And thus **_Inner Craving_** has come to an end. I've enjoyed writing this story, and I do hope you've all enjoyed reading it as the tale progressed. It's been a few months since I first began it, and I'm pleased with how it turned out. The only left to do is a Bonus Chapter, and then that's it for **_Inner Craving_**. My next project will be that story about Macarona spending time in Reficul's world for a weekend as I've said before, so look forward to that next.**


	24. Bonus Chapter

Once again the guests have found themselves sitting inside Cyfweliad's office in the coffee shop of Aicirederf. The room had not changed since they were present last time, yet a cup of coffee was present on the table. It was empty since Cyfweliad finished it before and had gone down for a second cup and to pick up the next individual she'd be interviewing. This time it was a demon who was related to one of the four heroines who helped save the Gray Garden from Ivlis. That officially made her famous by familial association, so they hoped to meet her, especially since she was also heavily involved at the center of the Doppelganger Murders that took place in Gray Village.

Minutes later the door opened and Cyfweliad herself stepped into the room to see them all. "Welcome back, everyone, it's so nice to see you all again. It's been a long time since we last met. Before we get started, I just want to make a few things clear about my interviewee, Miss Raspbel Preserves," the demon explained briefly to bring them up to speed. "First, please be sure to respect her privacy on matters she doesn't want to discuss. I know you're all wondering what she'll say in this interview, though let her do the talking while I ask the questions. Next, my interviewee is still feeling a little psychological disturbed and guilty due to the Doppelganger Murders. Please try not to blame her for what happened as it was beyond her control and comprehension. Finally, let her have space so she can feel comfortable talking about the story, okay? She's very shy as you already know, plus she is pretty timid too." Removing a pamphlet from her jacket, she gave it to the guests so they could flip through it. "Anyway, here are the new characters introduced in this story."

Ruby: An energetic angel who worked at The Auburn Tulip with Raspbel and Serenity. As she was killed by Soa, she shall surely be missed by all who loved her enthusiasm and lighthearted jokes which brightened the mood and made her friends happy—if slightly uncomfortable at times.

Serenity: The other angel who worked with Raspbel. She was more of a calming influence and was quite sensible towards others. However, even she loved a lighthearted prank and jokes at times. She too was slain by Soa and her kindhearted spirit shall also be missed as well.

Derrick: A demon who works at Country Tune, a music store Yosafire and Macarona shop at. A laidback guy with a good sense of justice. He is close friends with Richard.

Richard: An angel who works at Country Tune with Derrick and shares his interests.

Mayumi Lingsley: An angelic therapist who works at The Mind's Eyes. She is the therapist who aided Raspbel during the Doppelganger Murders, but met her prior to the incident. Since then, she's been meeting with Raspbel and Rawberry to discuss the former's problems and nightmares.

Siegfried: Another angel who works as an investigator for the authorities and he's also one of the members among Kcalb's circle of close friends. He helped solve the Doppelganger Murders, though his involvement was geared more towards investigative duties and protecting Gray Village.

Valens: One of the doctors in Blancblack Castle. He is a demon who is also among Kcalb's close friends. Valens was Raspbel's doctor a couple of times during the incident.

Maurice: Yet another angel. He heads the castle's anthropology department and is also part of Kcalb's friends. Maurice was also close friends with Froze's late father, a demon named Horus.

Horus: Froze's aforementioned late father. Married an angel. Studied Irfglkiwqpa with her.

Hannibal: A ghoul who served as Moreisineum's consul and is also Lector's brother. He's been the last ghoul killed by Soa during the Ides of Kovas, a prophecy pertaining to their deaths.

Lector: The high priest of Moreisineum and Hannibal's brother. He gave Raspbel a tour of Moreisineum and explained the history of the city and the ghouls to her. He and Hannibal had also gone over the five Great Elders worshipped by the ghoulish community in Moreisineum. He's also another of Soa's victims in the Ides of Kovas which was possibly a term in a deal against them.

Soa: Raspbel's doppelganger and Cranber's former sense of taste. She had slaughtered the parents of Raspbel and Rawberry by possessing the former. Etihw's exorcism left her dormant. As time passed, however, Soa developed within Raspbel and split from her due to an accident during the biking trip. Soon after, she rejoined a liaison of M'nellkor and became another liaison for more power. She fed on Raspbel's psychological distress and the pills she took to manifest completely.

Unknown Figure: A mysterious being whose origins and name are unknown. There isn't a single shred of information about her as of yet, but it's clear she serves M'nellkor as his liaison. Is she the First whom Lector spoke of while guiding Raspbel through Moreisineum?

Skjuifrzra: A Great Elder known as the Sightless Bound and the Oracle of Hazy Moons. It is unclear as to what exactly Great Elders are. Hardly anyone from ancient worlds and ancient eras who has lived long enough would know the answer to that inquiry. Modern forms of study couldn't solve this riddle either, and there are also a number of other questions left unanswered too.

Irfglkiwqpa: A Great Elder referred to as the Crawler Beneath Within. Great Elders are not like deities or Devils as it remains a mystery as to their status in existence. They are certainly more powerful than them, but nobody knows exactly how strong they are because not a soul has ever been able to get a chance to measure their strength and power, plus no means exist to fulfill this.

Bvxzsaterxrocsiz: A Great Elder called the Titan's Carnage of Creation and the Rampaging Mountain. Like all mysteries surrounding the nature of these eldritch beings, the matter of how the Great Elders came into being and when they did is drenched in obscurity. Furthermore, the subject of how to kill a Great Elder by any means is also up for debate despite the absence of evidence.

Zwefen'dner: A Great Elder who has been called the Rain Source and the Storm Carter. It is unknown as to how many Great Elders exist and what all of their titles may be. The fact this one is also known as the Footsteps in the Storm could be an allusion to the latter concept. However, as of now, the existence of only five Great Elders has been confirmed. Many more may also exist.

M'nellkor: A Great Elder known for being the Alchemist and the Dealer. The matter of the affinity of Great Elders is yet another topic debated by the few scholars who have lived to examine them. M'nellkor is the only neutral one so far whereas the other four are malevolent. Considering how more Great Elders may exist, nobody can say for sure if they could be malevolent as well, or perhaps neutral like M'nellkor. Even the idea of a benevolent Great Elder is uncertain.

"Quite a lot of characters, eh?" Cyfweliad asked rhetorically while chuckling. "As you can see, there are a few more characters than when we last met. Some of them were only mentioned as passing references by teasing what's to come, so be sure to look forward to more adventures."

The bell rang and she got up to answer it for the interviewee. "That must be her now, with a couple cups of freshly brewed espresso," Cyfweliad remarked, opening the door. "Hi, come right in, Miss Preserves. It's good to have you here. Thanks for bringing up my coffee, by the way."

Raspbel swallowed nervously and handed the other demon the espresso. "U-um, sure," she commented shyly, glancing over to the guests before averting her attention back to Cyfweliad. "I-I, u-uh—y-you're welcome, Miss…u-um, what's your name, again?"

"Cyfweliad, and I will be interviewing you with regards to the story."

"O-oh, u-um, o-okay," Raspbel stuttered timidly, fumbling with the bow on her collar. "Do there have t-to b-be others around t-to listen? N-not that anything's wrong w-with it, b-but—"

"Fear not, Miss Preserves—you don't mind if I call you by your first name, right?—I have already requested they accommodate you during this interview," Cyfweliad reassured her and took the shy demon over to the table and motioned for her to sit down. "I understand you're a bit uneasy with this, so I'll try to be brief with this so you can get back downstairs to be with your little sister."

"O-okay, t-thank you, and y-yes, I-I don't mind."

"Good, let's begin. Why don't we start with the subject of your dreams throughout the tale? Have you ever felt there was any meaning behind the earlier ones, or did you begin to uncover the truth as they intensified and became nightmares mixed with memories?"

Raspbel shuddered and looked up at the ceiling with a bent finger on her chin as she thought of how to answer that inquiry. "I-I d-don't really know f-for s-sure, t-to b-be honest. T-they clearly were confusing at first and they s-still were up until the end. I-I was always confused and certainly f-frightened of what messages t-they were delivering. The c-content was incomprehensible, though t-there were s-some elements I-I could grasp even if I-I didn't fully understand them."

"Did you ever feel they were something like premonitions of what was to come?"

Raspbel nodded. "At t-times, y-yes, even though I-I was s-still s-so bewildered."

Cyfweliad nodded and jotted down her responses. "I see…Alright, next inquiry: what were your thoughts about the ghouls and Moreisineum? Do you believe your time spent there with them could be considered a small glimpse of esoterically eldritch cultures that could still be present in a way? Take bloodlines and anthropological and archaeological imprints for example."

Going pale with fright and shivering badly, Raspbel crossed her arms and tried taking some deep breaths to calm down. Evidently the question disturbed her like the last one, except this began to go further into territory the poor girl refused to return to. Yet she mustered up a little courage to give the other demon a brief response. "P-p-perhaps…t-they felt s-so old as if they w-were ancient and older than t-they originally let on t-to me. I-I heard ghouls were tribal and primitive, b-but it's k-kind of hard to explain if t-they advanced via f-further development or n-not. T-they were scary."

"You must've been very frightened of them, huh?" Cyfweliad remarked rhetorically as she noted Raspbel's response and her reaction. "I'll not pursue that inquiry further to let you calm your nerves. This is a very short interview, just to let you know, and it's only brief for your comfort. It will be over soon, but there two short inquiries I still want to make before I let you go. Let's move on to the matter of Soa, your doppelganger. Did you suspect something was amiss about her? That certain clues in your dreams and nightmares, however vague those clues were, suggested Soa was responsible for causing so many problems like the Doppelganger Murders for instance? On some occasions, have you ever thought about the idea that she was your doppelganger?"

Despite having not recovered from the previous inquiry, Raspbel swallowed heavily before she gave the interviewer a response. "N-no, like I-I s-said, it was all s-so confusing. I-I didn't truly understand w-what was going on until i-it was t-too late. I-I'm s-sorry, b-but I-I don't want to even t-think about her anymore. W-what s-she did, the p-psychological t-torture she put me through…"

"Of course, Raspbel, I'll also drop that matter entirely," Cyfweliad remarked out of respect for her interviewee. "I'm sure it's hard to forget all the bad things in life, but hopefully they could be negated with good things, pleasant thoughts, cherished memories, and close family and friends."

"T-thank you, C-Cyfweliad," Raspbel murmured softly to show her appreciation.

"Okay, last questions and then we're done. Do you believe there may be something lurking in the shadows behind the scenes, waiting to strike at an opportune moment? Is it possible that the Gray Garden might be in danger again from a sinister threat like the ones you've experienced? An opinion on this is all that's needed, though you can be as honest as you'd like. If this inquiry makes you feel uncomfortable, you can provide a simple 'yes' or 'no' to answer it."

"P-probably, b-but I-I'm not s-sure…" Raspbel stuttered, taking a sip of her espresso.

"Thank you, Raspbel, that's all I and my guests wanted to know," Cyfweliad said as a way of ending the interview to comfort her patient. "I would've asked about how you and your younger sister are doing, but I don't think it's best to pry into matters that could still be traumatic. Granted, I've asked you to revisit such issues in this interview, though I'll stop here and let you go now."

"U-um, t-thank you, Cyfweliad. I-I really must b-be going now. I-I don't want to make my sister upset if s-she finds I-I'm gone. S-she's still been very worried about me, and I-I do appreciate her c-concern," Raspbel uttered shyly, sipping her espresso again while the other demon drank her own espresso. She pushed out her chair and shut her eyes, sighing in relief since she was glad that was done and over with. However, the moment she opened them again, Raspbel went from pale to ashen in an instant and she began to scream in terror while falling out of her chair.

"Whoa, Raspbel, are you alright?" Mayumi asked in concern and approached her to check on the interviewee so she could see what was wrong. "What's the matter? Do you feel okay?"

"M-make them s-stop! G-Get them off!" Raspbel cried fearfully, scratching at her arms as she rolled up her sleeves. Her frightened screams set off a reaction in which the sound of footfalls on the stairs rushed up when a younger demon barged into the room, having heard the commotion.

"Big sis, are you alright?! What's wrong?!" Rawberry asked, going over to her sister while gently taking the older demon's hands into her own before embracing her trembling sister in a hug. "Shhh…it'll be okay, big sis. I'm here now, I'll stay by your side now." As soon as her older sister calmed down, she averted her attention to Cyfweliad and gazed at her suspiciously. "You are?"

"Oh, I'm afraid we've yet to be introduced," the interviewer stepped back and bowed. "My name is Cyfweliad, a freelance interviewer; you must be Rawberry, Raspbel's little sister. I'm truly sorry for pulling her away from you for an interview regarding the story. It was my fault, and I did try to be brief with my inquiries so she could return to you as soon as possible. My apologies if I'd made you worry about her and also for unintentionally scaring her if I have done so."

Rawberry just continued to stare at her for a few moments as she helped Raspbel up. While she was still sort of cautious around this other demon, she began to feel Cyfweliad didn't mean for something like this to happen and softened up a bit. "Alright, you're forgiven, but please be sure I am present if you ever need to speak with big sis again and let me know in advance, okay? Big sis is still disturbed about everything that happened, and she's recently been diagnosed with delusional parasitosis when we had gone to see her therapist a few days ago. She has never suffered from this issue ever before, so it must've come up recently due to what happened. I know big sis is beginning to get a little better over time, but she still needs me at her side so she can better recover."

"Fair enough, and thanks for forgiving me," Cyfweliad said with another bow of respect as she wanted to make a good impression on them. "I truly didn't mean for this to happen. I finished this session with her just now, and she only got like this when she was beginning to leave because I let her go," she then explained briefly as Rawberry opened the door to escort Raspbel out.

"Well, thank you for keeping your interview with big sis short. I trust you let some matters drop without pursuing them any further since doing so would upset her," the young demon said as the interviewer nodded in response. "Thanks again for taking her feelings into consideration."

"Y-yes, t-thank you," Raspbel murmured softly, still shivering uncontrollably as she placed her right arm around Rawberry's left arm to hold her close while they departed. "U-um, goodbye."

"You're very welcome, and goodbye to you both. I hope you can make a full recovery soon and be able to get back to your old self as good as new," Cyfweliad said while waving goodbye.

"T-thank you for the sentiments," Raspbel said with a small smile as she and her sister left.

…

** And thus this Bonus Chapter concludes **_Inner Craving_**. As always, I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you very much for reading it to the end. I'll get started on the next project I've mentioned several times as soon as I can.**


	25. Secret Chapter

The dead city of ivory malachite black as ebony and obsidian was silent and nothing stirred, save for the undead inhabitants who sauntered throughout the somber streets and alleyways of the forgotten place that had been forsaken by time and history. On the veranda of a towering structure in the center sat a solitary figure draped in the shadows of the building. Looking down on the huge cityscape through a left eye with a blue iris in it, the figure looked to the stairs at the sound of her fellow liaison approaching from below. "You're back…" she commented blandly as the other girl took a seat beside her and leaned against her side for comfort.

_"Yeah, miss me, big sis?"_ Soa remarked affectionately and embraced her in a hug. _"What's say you and I go on up and have a little fun for a while? It's so boring waiting for something that's not even arrived yet."_ She pulled a lump of flesh from a ghoulish corpse she'd been devouring and offered it to the other girl. _"Want a bite? I'll split it with you, my adorable crow."_

"Thank you, Soa," she said, accepting the meal and biting into it. She hardly needed to eat any form of sustenance in her condition, but adopted the same eating habits since the doppelganger insisted on sharing with her. "And no, we cannot go above at this point, not until a deal is prepared. You are still in trouble for causing chaos amongst the populace, and you are still grounded for it."

Soa sighed somberly. _"I said I was sorry, big sis."_

"Sorry is not good enough. Your actions have jeopardized our position. Our enemies shall surely utilize every opportunity to see us eliminated so they can acquire the key."

_"Hey, at least it's coming to this world, right? What's there to worry about?"_

"Plenty, for they may discover its current location and the carrier, whoever it may be. Still, all is going accordingly as the key will be here in time. Soon the sixth head will be reunited."

_"Kind of like us, right, big sis?"_ Soa giggled, glad to be at her side as the figure nodded to affirm the similarity. However, her silence on the subject began to make the doppelganger slightly uncomfortable. For once since she was conceived and manifested into her own demon, Soa began to actually look sad. _"Hey, big sis?"_ she asked, wanting the other's attention. _"If I mess up again, will I be placed into a casket too? Am I going to end up like her, big sis?"_

This question caught the other girl off guard and actually worried her. To put her at ease, a little sisterly bonding time was needed so Soa could feel better. "No…I would never see it happen ever again," she murmured, wrapping her arm around the doppelganger's shoulder to comfort her. Soa wasn't like her, but she couldn't abandon her. "You are one of our Lord's liaisons, his fourth in fact. You've attained a higher power only few have ever had the opportunity to have bestowed onto them. Even so, we shall always be at your side for we are always together."

Soa smiled and looked up at her adorable crow. _"Forever?"_

The other girl smiled back at her. "Forever."

Her reassurance was all that was needed to make Soa happy again. _"Oh, I love you, big sis! You're such an adorable crow!"_ she exclaimed with joy and threw her arms around her.

"I love you too, my little sister." It felt good knowing the joys of having a sister again.


End file.
